Under My Skin
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: "Kau menciumku lagi tadi siang. Di lorong. Ketika jam pelajaran selesai." "Habisnya, kau terlalu lucu. Aku jadi tidak tahan." "Mau kusihir jadi kodok?" "Boleh. Asal nanti kau cium aku lalu aku berubah jadi pangeran—" "Cacing flobber, then." "Oke, sudah kenyang. Terima kasih." JPSS, Modified Canon, M/M, M-rated. I forgot how to write summary "Orz Well, I'm.. Back?
1. Only Me

_**Under My Skin**_

_A Fanfiction_

_By __**Sabaku no Ghee**_

_3__500-ish words_

_Friendship, Humor, maybe Romance_

_James x Severus (main), Severus x Lily, James x Lily and (maybe) Sirius x Remus (friendship nyerempet ke denial, muhaha)_

_All characters belong to J. K. Rowling_

_A/N : __Very soft shonen ai in this chapter, tetapi sepertinya (baca : pasti) akan semakin meng-hardcore seiring dengan perkembangan cerita. Saya memang nggak baca HP, but I did my best in reading the Harry Potter Wiki though. Dan ini fanfiction, bukan missing scenes, jadi jelas saja ada beberapa perubahan sesuai dengan plot yang saya rencanakan. Selamat membaca, dan terakhir—TABOK JAMES YANG GARY STU—semoga bisa dinikmati XD Kuhabiskan hari mingguku untuk fict ini, karena itu, SAMPAI JUMPA MINGGU DEPAN! XDD_

.

.

"Katakan, James Potter."

Wow, patut diberikan penghargaan si Tuan Black satu ini karena mengeja nama sahabat seperjuangannya dengan benar—tumben, "Dari seluruh gadis yang ada di Hogwarts—baiklah, aku sudah lelah dengan _fans_ ababilmu itu—" Sirius masih berjalan bolak-balik tak tentu arah. Seakan ingin menjelajahi setiap titik di ruang bersama asrama singa yang berbentuk bundar tersebut sambil mengacung-acungkan tongkatnya. Mungkin Sirius masih frustasi dengan _password _asrama semester ini? Dan oh, James hanya bisa berharap Sirius tidak merapalkan mantra apapun.

"Tidak sebanyak _fans-_mu, _Padfoot_." jawab James anteng sambil menyunggingkan senyuman kharismatiknya. Hal yang membuat Sirius berhenti melakukan tur kecil tersebut dan menunjuk wajah James dengan tongkat sihirnya.

"Bukan itu inti dari omonganku, _Prongs_."

Aha! Akhirnya Sirius bisa diajak bercanda setelah sepuluh menit berlalu dengan wajah ganteng-tapi-masam itu.

James merasa wajar kalau sahabatnya dongkol setelah ia mengakui sesuatu yang memang di luar dugaan para Marauders—terlebih Sirius Black yang _itu_. Masih dengan posisi duduk santainya di sofa besar berwarna merah yang terletak di dekat perapian, James melirik ke sebelahnya. Ada Remus Lupin yang sedari tadi hanya senyam-senyum tanpa komentar sambil sesekali membaca buku. Di pojok ruangan, entah apa yang dilakukannya dengan bungkus _chocolate skeleton_ di tangan, Peter Pettigrew duduk manis sambil memperhatikan Sirius yang masih uring-uringan.

Memang sih, di antara F4 versi Hogrwats zaman dahulu ini, hanya Sirius yang bisa bicara seenak perutnya pada James. Tetapi hey! Bahkan masa-masa _strikePMS/strike_ seorang Remus menjelang datang_(nya)_ bulan _(purnama)_ pun tidak sebegini-sebegininya amat!

"Jangan arahkan tongkatmu pada wajahku, _Pad_." James berkata dengan santai dan kembali melemparkan cengiran jahilnya, "dan jangan juga berkata _Densaugeo_."

Sirius menghela nafas, "James—" ah, sudah kembali serius rupanya si Sirius ini, "—aku benar-benar berpikir kau serius mengejar Lily Evans." James sudah menduga akan diceramahi. Yang tidak ia duga adalah, Sirius yang menceramahi dia dan _bukan_ Remus, "jadi, akan kuulangi kalimatku. Dari sekian banyak gadis yang mengejarmu, dan juga —aku tak percaya aku mengatakan ini—anak lelaki yang terpesona padamu—" helaan nafas, "—kenapa _harus_ Snivellus?

"Habis, dia juga kayaknya suka dengan Lily—"

"Berhenti membuatku frustasi, James." Sirius kini berkacak pinggang. Murid (awal) tahun keenam itu tak habis pikir. Setelah hari-hari indah mereka lalui dengan cara mengerjai Severus Snape (_dengan cara-cara yang tidak berperikepenyihiran_), eh mendadak James menyuruhnya berhenti mengerjai si tolol dari asrama ular itu? Dan seolah semua itu belum cukup, James Potter, bocah galau yang akan memasuki masa-masa _sweet seventeen_ itu berencana membuat Pesta Akhir Tahun heboh dengan cara menyatakan cinta, sekali lagi, _CINTA_ pada si Snivellus? Sumpah demi apa? Demi kolor Merlin yang katanya jamuran?

"Aku yang naksir, kok kau yang frustasi?" James masih mempertahankan sikap santainya, tak peduli dengan Sirius yang seakan-akan sudah siap dicium Dementor itu, "sudahlah. Pokoknya kukatakan sekali lagi—tak ada lagi acara menjahili Severus Snape." setelah berkata demikian, James bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Menjauhi perapian dan ketiga sahabatnya yang masih melompong karena tak percaya akan kata-kata dari seorang James Potter. Mereka sudah tahu bocah berkacamata itu kurang waras—namun berencana mengencani _cowok_ Slytherin? Madame Pomfrey pun pasti akan angkat tangan untuk menangani kondisi otak, jiwa dan _orientasi seksual_ James.

Pintu ruang bersama pun terbuka, dan sebelum James benar-benar menghilang dari ruangan itu, ia sempat berkata, "Karena mulai _sekarang_, hanya _aku_ yang boleh mengerjainya." dan James pun berlalu tanpa kesan. Meninggalkan Remus yang geleng-geleng kepala dan kembali membaca buku tebal yang membahas _ancient rune_, Peter yang mengerjap bodoh dan memutuskan membuka bungkus coklat ketujuhnya, juga Sirius—yang akan segera mengalami depresi maniak karena obyek keisengannya sudah di_klaim_ oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, _musim dingin.

Perayaan Natal akan segera diselenggarakan, dan aula besar adalah tempat yang terlihat paling sibuk. Lihat saja si boncel Flitwick (_herannya profesor kelas mantera itu masih bisa merasa ganteng_) yang sibuk tunjuk sana-tunjuk sini dalam rangka mendekorasi ruangan. Beberapa murid menerima surat dan bingkisan dari pada orang tua mereka via pos burung hantu. Ada juga yang mendapat kartu ucapan dari pacar-pacar mereka yang berada di Drumstrang ataupun Beauxbatons. Hal-hal seperti inilah yang membuat waktu makan siang dan malam menjadi lebih ramai daripada biasanya. Terutama, meja singa ayan ditambah dengan esksistensi Sirius Black.

"HUWAAA—!"

Bahkan murid-murid asrama lain sampai menoleh karena teriakan heboh Peter Pettigrew dan disusul dengan bunyi benda jatuh. Ah, Peter jatuh, maksudnya. Tentu saja bocah itu terkejut—piring di hadapannya tiba-tiba bergerak ke arah Sirius. Ya, piring berisi makan siangnya, dan mendadak seekor ular sudah ada di meja makan. Terima kasih pada Sirius dan mantra _Serpensortia_-nya, "SIRIUS! Itu kejam! Dan _tidak_ lucu!" teriak si _Wormtail_ sambil berusaha bangun dari posisi jatuhnya barusan. Ia merengut dan menerima uluran tangan dari Remus. Dan oh, jangan pedulikan ularnya—sudah dimusnahkan oleh Remus. Sisanya hanya Sirius yang tertawa sangat puas sampai memukul-mukul mejanya.

"Hentikan tawamu itu, Sirius.." ucap Remus setelah berhasil menolong rekannya yang sedikit tambun tersebut. Namun sungguh, ia sendiri tak bisa tidak tersenyum lebar melihat ulah Sirius. Black muda itu percuma dimarahi, _rite_? Harus _dikutuk_.

"Hei, aku ini baik!" Sirius membela diri sambil menghapus air matanya yang keluar karena tertawa terlalu semangat, "temanmu itu kerjaannya makan terus, Remus. Kau tidak khawatir kalau besok-besok sapu terbangnya bengkok atau patah?"

Dan kalimat itu berhasil menggeser nafsu makan Peter menjadi nafsu adu mantra. Biasanya ia terlalu pengecut untuk mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, tetapi anggap saja hari ini adalah edisi spedial. Murid-murid lain langsung berdiri dan bersorak-sorai ketika mendengar rapalan-rapalan cepat bersahutan.

"_Aguamenti!"—_dimulai dengan Sirius yang hendak menyiram Peter.

"_Whoa—Impervius!"—_bisa ditahan oleh Peter.

" _Alarte Ascendare!_"—diikuti sebuah cangkir dilayangkan Sirius dan nyaris mengenai bahu Peter.

"Ee—_Depulso!"—_masih bisa dibalikkan oleh Peter, membuat Sirius menunduk karena cangkir malang itu hampir mengenai kening.

"_Furnunculus_"—dan sebuah bisul muncul di hidung Sirius.

"_Rictusempra_"—berakibat Peter tertawa bergulingan di lantai.

"_Expelliarmus!"—_Sirius baru saja hendak tergelak, namun urung karena tongkatnya mendadak mental. Ia menoleh, menemukan Remus Lupin sedang menyeringai padanya.

Dan terakhir, "_Tarantalegra_!"—berakhir dengan Sirius yang berdansa seperti orang tolol. Seluruh murid terdiam ketika menyadari rapalan terakhir berasal dari Remus si Prefek. Senyuman pemuda berambut madu itu terukir di wajah, "sekarang, bisa bubar?" ucapnya pada murid-murid yang barusan menonton—maklum, bocah angkatan bawah. Dengan demikian, barulah Prefek tersebut bisa menikmati santap siang dalam damai tanpa gangguan dari dua sahabatnya.

Seharusnya Flitwick melerai dan memberi pengurangan nilai, bukan? Ah, mungkin dia benar-benar sibuk dengan pohon cemara raksasa dari Hagrid—atau dia malah bangga karena muridnya sudah jago mantra? Entahlah.

James memperhatikan kelakuan ketiga sahabatnya itu sambil tertawa kecil. Kedua tangannya menopang dagu sambil sesekali geleng-geleng kepala. Biasanya ia terlibat dalam keisengan tersebut, namun siang itu James memilih untuk menonton saja dari kejauhan. Betul sekali, ia tidak sedang berada dengan meja yang sama dengan Peter, Sirius dan Remus. Tidak di meja asramanya sendiri—dan hal itu jelas membuat para ular bertanya-tanya kenapa bisa ada Potter dari asrama Gryffindor nyasar ke meja mereka. James masih menikmati adegan saat Remus akhirnya turun tangan dalam menjinakkan Sirius ketika terdengar suara dari arah belakangnya.

"Kalau keberadaanmu di sini adalah sebagian dari rencana konyolmu, lebih baik kau segera menyingkir—" jeda, "—Potter."

Tanpa menoleh pun, James sudah tahu siapa yang bicara padanya. Nada angkuh dan sarkastik itu memang khas dimiliki oleh para bocah ular. Namun yang menyebut nama belakangnya dengan penuh dendam, sudah jelas hanya satu orang. Menoleh, James tersenyum lebar sampai matanya seolah tinggal segaris pada pemuda berambut hitam tersebut, "Jangan berprasangka buruk begitu."—nah, benar kan dugaannya? James tahu kalau pesonanya pasti berhasil memikat Severus Snape untuk menyapanya terlebih dahulu—_well,_ _mostly_ karena rasa dendam, sih, "duduk?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Severus sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk duduk di samping James, "kenapa tidak bergabung saja bersama ketiga rekanmu itu?" nada sinis dan mengusir pun terdengar kental dari setiap kata-katanya. Bicara soal duduk menduduk, kenapa Severus jadi merasa jengah dalam habitatnya sendiri?

James sempat mengalihkan perhatian ke arah meja Gryffindor. Dari ketenangan di sana, ia yakin Remus sudah merapalkan _Finite Incantatem._ Perhatiannya pun kembali terfokus pada Severus Snape yang masih menunggu jawaban.

"Kau berkata seolah tidak ada kangen-kangennya padaku." jawaban santai James itu jelas mengundang delikan sadis dari Severus. Namun bukan Marauders namanya kalau bisa dikalahkan hanya dengan pelototan, "duduklah, _mate_. Jangan memandangku seolah kau akan mati hanya karena duduk di sebelahku."

Severus mendengus, "Kubilang, menyingkir dari bangku asramaku, singa tolol." lama-lama ia kesal juga harus berhadapan dengan senyuman konyol James. Jujur saja, sampai sekarang Severus tidak mengerti kenapa gadis-gadis seantero Hogwarts selalu mengelu-elukan dua pembuat onar ini—yah kecuali Lily, "_I won't fall for your tricks. Not again_." gumamnya dengan nada _gloomy_ yang khas.

"Aku terluka, lho, atas perkataanmu." James membalas dengan nada ceria. Sebelah tangan ia gunakan untuk menumpu dagunya. Namun dilihat dari mimiknya yang cengar-cengir menyebalkan, tentu saja James sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan kalimat sadis yang dilontarkan oleh Snape. Sudah—_cough_kebal_cough—_biasa.

"Kau—" habis sudah _bar _kesabaran seorang Severus Snape. Memang, ia tidak menghentakkan kaki ataupun berteriak marah karena harga dirinya tidak mengizinkan ia bertingkah seperti gadis ababil. Ia hanya membetulkan posisi buku tebal (_bingo,_ itu buku soal ramuan) dalam pelukannya dan mendesis, "terima kasih telah menghilangkan nafsu makanku, Potter." sejurus setelah ia megatakan hal itu, Severus pun berbalik dan berniat sesegera mungkin meninggalkan aula besar. Daripada ia memuntahkan makanan karena overdosis melihat wajah yang tidak disukainya, Severus berpikir '_tidak makan saja sekalian'_ adalah ide yang bagus.

_But__! _

Coba katakan apa kebanggan menjadi seorang Gryffindor? Seratus poin bagimu—sifat dasar mereka yang pemberani dan pantang menyerah. Atau bahasa Slytherin-nya : si tolol tukang cari mati. _Terutama ketika salah satu bocah singa yang nyasar ke kandang ular kini bangkit dan mengamit lenganmu_. Itu sedang kejadian pada Severus sekarang—James memang tidak akan membiarkan pemuda serius itu bisa pergi begitu saja, "Aku bisa mati kesepian, Severus. Ayolah, apa yang salah dengan sesekali makan di meja yang sama denganku, hm?"

Severus melotot pada James kali ini. Lalu pelototannya beralih ke pergelangan tangannya yang masih dicengkram seolah berkata 'lepaskan tanganmu atau aku tak segan merapalkan Avada Kedavra', "Ho, kau bisa _kesepian_ juga? Mengingat apa yang ada di kepalamu hanya bagaimana membuat _keributan_." Severus berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman James, namun ternyata Marauders satu itu memang selalu satu tingkat berada di atasnya. Termasuk kekuatan fisik.

"Jangan sewot begitu. Setidaknya kali ini aku memanggil nama depanmu dengan benar—" lagi, James hanya cengar-cengir _innocent_ pada pemuda yang lebih pendek beberapa inci darinya itu. Ia dengan sengaja merendahkan posisi tubuhnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kanan Severus yang tertutupi oleh helaian surai hitam sebahunya, "—Se-Ve-Rus~" bisik James halus dengan nada sedikit didayukan.

Dan urat kesabaran Severus Snape pun putus.

"OUCH— !" teriak James ketika sebelah kakinya digilas dengan sukses oleh buku tebal yang dengan sengaja Severus jatuhkan. Genggamannya pada tangan berpergelangan kecil itu terlepas, sibuk mencari pegangan agar ia tidak terjengkang, "—kau ini berpikir pakai otak atau tidak, sih?" plus, masih bisa menyalahkan orang lain di antara rintihan dan ringisannya menahan sakit.

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Mr. Gryffindor!" Severus merasa nada suaranya meninggi. Dengan cepat ia menyambar buku yang ia jatuhkan dan menarik kerah jubah James, "dan hentikan berlaku konyol padaku. Aku tak peduli kalau kau ini _gay_ atau apa, tapi _jangan sekali-kali_ menularkannya padaku."—ooo, James bersumpah wajah Severus sedikit merah ketika mengancamnya. Mendadak sakit di kakinya tak terasa. Terlalu bengong dengan sensasi menggelitik dalam perutnya ketika hari itu ia berhasil membuat seorang wajah Severus bersemu. Sedikit sih, tetapi lumayan, lah.

James kini benar-benar membiarkan Severus berjalan dengan langkah terburu untuk keluar dari aula besar. Beberapa rekanannya sesama Slytherin memandangi James dengan tatapan aneh—dan resmilah sudah ia akan terus ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh para bocah ular. Namun toh James sama sekali tidak peduli. Korbannya hanya satu orang, tidak ada hubungannya dengan bocah-bocah asrama bawah tanah yang lain.

"_Geez, Prongs_." James menoleh pada Sirius yang sudah ada di hadapannya. Entah apa yang Remus lakukan padanya sampai poninya hangus begitu, "sudah kukatakan—isi waktu luangmu dengan kegiatan yang lebih berguna daripada mengobrol dengan Slytherin." ia memperhatikan sebelah kaki James yang tampak cidera, "_you're okay_?"

James menyeringai, "Tenanglah, tim Quiditch asrama kita tak akan kehilangan _chaser_ hanya karena insiden seperti ini." pemuda berkacamata itu menepuk pundak Sirius lalu berjalan ke meja asramanya sendiri, "apa yang terjadi selama aku meleng?" James melirik ke arah rambut Sirius dan tertawa kecil karenanya.

"Kau tak akan mau tahu." Sirius mendadak menampakkan ekspresi masam, "padahal kukira ia bisa sedikit jinak di awal bulan." pemuda bersurai hitam panjang itu merendahkan suaranya, berharap tak akan ada yang mendengar omongannya barusan.

"Prefek kita bisa galak juga." komentar James sambil menatap Remus yang kini sedang membersihkan hasil kekacauan di meja makan. Tak habis pikir apa jadinya mereka bertiga yang kurang waras ini tanpa ada Remus di sekitar.

"Galak sih galak. Bisa-bisanya dia tersenyum lebar sambil membakar rambutku." omel Sirius sambil mengacak rambutnya agar hasil karya Remus tak begitu terlihat, "dan dengar, James, aku serius. Kelakuanmu tadi—_sungguh ababil_. Lily sampai memperhatikanmu." masih dengan frekuensi yang direndahkan.

James melirik ke arah Lily Evans, si Prefek yang kini sedang mengobrol bersama murid wanita lainnya. Huh—siapa suruh begitu menjaga citra di hadapan James Potter. Padahal pemuda (yang katanya) jenius (tetapi kelakuannya tidak mencerminkan) itu sempat tertarik pada Lily. Namun sepertinya gadis berambut merah itu lebih sering berada di dekat Severus Snape dan bagi James, itu menyebalkan. Sekalipun ia sendiri tidak bisa menjawab—menyebalkan karena ia jadi susah mendekati Lily, atau karena ia jadi susah mendekati Severus—akhirnya ia dekati saja keduanya. HAHAHAHA—_cough_.

"Andai ia sedikit menurunkan harga dirinya untuk menerima ajakan kencanku, mungkin ia tak perlu curi-curi pandang begitu."—_pede_ super, khas James. Setelah sampai di tempat makan para singa, ia melemparkan cengiran bandel lalu duduk di hadapan Remus dan Peter—yang bentuknya sudah aneh karena ulah Sirius.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, James." Remus memulai pembicaraan. Masih dengan senyuman lembut dan tulusnya, "Peter jadi korban tetap Sirius mulai hari ini."

James mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti. Kepalanya tertoleh ke Peter yang membuat wajah nyaris menangis, "James—aku tak tahan hidup begini." ia merengut dan melemparkan pandangan kesal pada Sirius, "gara-gara kau tidak memperbolehkan dia mengganggu Snivellus, aku jadi kena getahnya!"

"Salah sendiri kenapa kau begitu mudah dikerjai." Sirius berkata dengan nada bangganya, lalu menyusul untuk duduk di sebelah James. Namun ujung-ujungnya Sirius merogoh kantong celananya dan melemparkan sebungkus _chocolate frog_ pada Peter, "permintaan maaf." tambah Sirius mengenai benda yang ia beli ketika kunjungan terakhirnya ke Honeydukes akhir minggu lalu. Dan hanya begitu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat wajah Peter jauh lebih enak dilihat.

"Jadi? Apa yang membuatmu sampai dilempar buku?" tanya Remus sambil menyeka bibirnya dengan selembar serbet bersih—ya, pakai serbet, jangan samakan Remus dengan Sirius—pertanda ia akan segera angkat kaki dan menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan sosialnya, "masih untung kau tidak _ditampar_ dengan buku setebal itu, sih."

"Itu dia. James, kau benar-benar tidak seharusnya membiarkan Snivellus memperlakukanmu seperti pecundang begitu!" Sirius, dengan semangat empat lima sampai memukul meja makan dengan kepalan tangannya. Raut wajahnya mencerminkan keseriusan. Bahkan lebih serius ketika mereka merencanakan untuk mengepang janggut Dumbledore—tentu saja tak pernah kesampaian, "kau mau _fans _wanitamu berkurang?—oke, aku tahu kau tak memikirkannya, maksudku—kau tak bisa diam saja! Harga diri tim Quidditch dan Marauders ada di wajahmu, James!"

O—oke, yang terakhir tidak penting.

"Lalu menurutmu aku harus bagaimana, _Padfoot_?" James melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu menoleh ke temannya yang setengah anjing itu.

Tawa mengejek terdengar, "Bertanya seperti itu setelah tahunan kau habiskan dengan mengerjainya? Pertanyaanmu jadi terdengar sangat tolol." tandas Sirius sambil memutar kedua bola matanya, "kau bisa menggantungnya terbalik. Membuatnya pingsan. Atau ubah dia jadi cangkir dengan mantra transfigurasi tingkat dua."

"_Vera vetro_ maksudmu, Sirius."

"Jangan memandangku seolah aku tidak tahu, Remus."

"Dan v_era Vetro _hanya berlaku pada binatang, Sirius."

"Dan seingatku, _ular_ termasuk dalam kategori binatang, Remus."

_(Melihat __'keintiman' barusan, satu hal terlintas di otak James : seharusnya ketika malam bulan purnama, ia kawinkan saja _Moony_ dan _Padfoot_. Dan kita akan buktikan bersama-sama tentang hukum genetika kalau Siberian Husky adalah anak hasil persilangan serigala dan anjing—ups, melantur)_

James tertawa kecil, "Sudahlah. Sekarang aku akan membiarkan dia berlaku begitu." karena Potter belia itu yakin, cepat atau lambat—_berapa lama lagi sampai akhir tahun ajaran?_—Severus akan terdiam sediam-diamnya setelah rencana besarnya di Pesta Akhir Tahun nanti, "lagipula, Severus yang seperti itu justru terlihat manis."

Spontan saja Remus dan Sirius berpandangan heran dan sama-sama bergidik. Peter sih, sama sekali tidak memperhatikan karena terlalu sibuk dengan makanan yang ada. Remus akhirnya memilih untuk kembali membaca buku tebal—kali ini membahas soal _arithmancy_—sementara Sirius mengusap dadanya, "Oke, baiklah. Mulai hari ini Marauders _resmi_ memiliki anggota seorang _gay_. Masokis, pula."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku bosan."

Peter langsung bergidik mendengar dua kata yang terlontar dari bibir Sirius. Kebosanan, bagi Black, tak lain adalah langkah awal untuk membuat keonaran baru. Namun mengingat hari sudah larut malam dan mereka berempat sedang berada di kamar asrama, maka keonaran skala besar bukanlah pilihan tepat. Itu berarti ada kemungkinan Sirius akan melakukan mantra konyol lagi untuk mengerjai satu dari tiga orang sahabatnya. James terlalu licin untuk bisa dikerjai, sementara Remus terlalu _mengerikan_ untuk bisa dikerjai. Maka satu-satuya yang berpotensi dikerjai adalah—

"Letakkan tongkat sihirmu, Sirius." Peter langsung duduk di ranjangnya sebelum Sirius berbuat hal-hal labil padanya. Perkataan yang membuat Sirius sedikit menegakkan tubuh dari posisinya yang tidur telentang. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di belakang kepala sebagai peninggi bantal. Intinya, Sirius Black, enam belas tahun, tidak sedang dalam kondisi tempur.

Sirius menghela nafas, "Pete, katakanlah—saking _bosan_nya, aku bahkan tidak berminat untuk merapal mantra apapun." balas Sirius dengan nada _bosan_, "_and seriously_, Remus, hentikan membaca buku. Aku _bosan_ melihatnya." ujar si pemilik kelereng abu gelap itu ketika menemukan Remus masih membuka buku.

"Aku baru hendak menutup buku ini tepat ketika kau berkata demikian, Sirius." Remus menjawab sambil tetap melahap kata demi kata yang terbaca oleh kedua matanya, "sayang kau bicara begitu. Aku jadi semakin ingin membaca."

"_Whatever_."

"Umm, Remus? Apa James sudah tidur?" tanya Peter yang masih berada dalam posisi duduknya. Entah kenapa ia masih merasa tidak nyaman.

Remus akhirnya mengalihkan perhatian dari lembaran kuning di tangannya dan melongokkan kepalanya ke arah kanan. Beberapa detik kemudian pemuda berambut madu itu kembali menatap Peter, "Dilihat dari posisi dan kacamatanya yang sudah ada di atas meja, kuasumsikan dia sudah bermimpi. Ada apa dengan hal itu?"

"Tidak." Peter menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku—aku hanya masih terpikir soal dia dan—Snape." bocah berbadan bongsor itu menoleh pada Sirius dan Remus berganti-gantian, "kalian benar-benar berpikir kalau James menyukainya? Maksudku—kau mengerti, suka yang _itu_." Peter terlalu ngeri mengucapkannya, sungguh.

Senyuman kembali muncul di wajah pemuda berambut coklat madu tersebut, "Kalau memang begitu adanya, mau diapakan lagi?" Remus kali itu menutup buku yang sudah selesai ia baca dan mengambil posisi berbaring, "menurutmu, Sirius?"

"Entahlah." dengan malas, Sirius menjawab, "aku tak habis pikir. Satu minggu ini _Prongs _seperti _stalker_. Ia menguntit kemanapun Snivellus pergi." Sirius rasanya masih ingat kemarin sore dihabiskan oleh James dengan berada di perpustakaan. Tempat yang sangat nggak-James-banget itu. Sirius mendengus, "ia menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk si tolol berhidung bengkok itu. Benar-benar menyebalkan."

"_I see_. _Padfoot is jealous, huh?_" Remus mengulum senyumnya, "kau iri karena waktumu untuk berbuat konyol dengan James berkurang, makanya kau uring-uringan sendiri." ujar Remus sambil tertawa kecil, tidak mempedulikan delikan Sirius yang tertuju kepadanya, "sebenarnya itu keuntungan bagiku. Akhir-akhir ini Gryffindor jadi sedikit damai." candanya sambil menyambar selimut di ujung kaki.

Sirius melotot pada Remus, "Kau berkata-kata seolah kau tak pernah terlibat aksi bakar-bakaran di lapangan Quidditch."

"Kau masih ingat saja." Remus membalas sambil melirik pada Peter, "sayang sekali kita gagal kabur karena seorang dari kita tertangkap basah."

Sirius ikut melirik ke arah delikan mata Remus. Peter yang merasa kalau dirinya diperhatikan langsung menciut, "Ma—maaf, aku takut kalau harus kena detensi sendirian." jawaban yang membuat Remus dan Sirius geleng-geleng kepala. Benar-benar deh teman mereka yang satu itu. Rasanya nyaris semua kesalahan mereka ketahuan karena Peter yang tertangkap. Tetapi toh, mereka masih bisa tertawa-tawa ketika menjalani detensi bersama. Karena itu, absennya James Potter dari aksi sebrutal nama perkumpulan kecil mereka ini sedikit banyak berdampak juga.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau teman dekatku ternyata seorang penyuka sesama jenis." Sirius mengatakan hal itu sambil meringis sendiri, "bukan apa-apa. Jangan-jangan sebenarnya ia sudah melakukan hal aneh selama aku tidur—HI!"

Remus tertawa mendenagrnya, "Kurasa kalaupun James serius dengan perkataannya kemarin, ia masih memiliki selera yang bagus kok, Sirius. Aku tak yakin dia akan menerkam dan menyantapmu malam-malam." ia bercanda, sungguh.

"Lihat hasil dari kata-katamu, _Moony_." Sirius mengarahkan telunjuknya pada ranjang Peter—dimana pemilik ranjangnya sudah nungging dan menyelimuti diri dalam keadaan gemetar ketakutan, "sudahlah. Besok pagi bukankah kita ada kelas ramuan—argh, memikirkan aku tak bisa mengerjai Snivellus benar-benar membuatku frustasi!" dan ia pun memutuskan untuk tengkurap dan segera terlelap.

Remus tertawa kecil, "Waktu tahu aku manusia serigala rasanya reaksimu tak seburuk ini, Sirius—atau aku yang tidak tahu?" tanya pemuda berambut madu itu sambil memejamkan matanya. Tidak berharap kalau Sirius akan menjawabnya, "_night_, _by the way_." dan benar-benar tak ada balasan dari Sirius.

Keheningan menguasai salah satu kamar di asrama Gryffindor tersebut. Tanpa pernah mereka bertiga tahu, sedari tadi James mendengarkan. Matanya boleh saja terpejam, tetapi James masih memiliki kesadaran penuh bahkan setelah dengkuran halus Peter terdengar. Ia mengubah posisi tidurnya dari tengkurap menjadi telentang, lalu memperhatikan langit-langit kamar asramanya. Sebuah senyuman terbit di wajah James—hanya dia yang _benar-benar_ tahu mengenai apa tujuannya mendekati seorang Severus Snape. Ya, lepas dari reaksi menarik yang diberikan oleh kutu buku satu itu.

"Lihat saja, Sev." desis James sambil memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum penuh arti, "_I'll get you under my skin_." dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, James pun menyusul ketiga sahabatnya ke alam mimpi.

.

.

**End of Chapter One**

.

.

Disini, saya mau menghanturkan banyak terima kasih atas perhatian dan review yang masuk di fict saya, Ten Things, (.net/s/6456955/1/Ten_Things) yang tak lain adalah fict pertama saya untuk fandom Harry Potter. Prinsip saya sih, walau itu karya pertama di fandom ini, saya nggak boleh asal-asalan dan setengah-setengah. Susah bikinnya, mengingat saya ndak baca, film udah lupa, tetapi gara-gara doujinshi The World, saya—tiba-tiba saja mengetik dengan panduan wikipedia. Haha. Oke, menjawab sekilas review untuk Ten Things :

James itu chaser ternyata. Kapten pulak. Yang saya nggak tau kapan dia diangkat jadi kapten. Terus, saya nggak tau kapan Sev kenal Lily HAHAHA. Yap, fict ini gegara saya baca doujinshi JamesxSnape (sumpah Snape nya CANTIK ABIS di doujinshi itu. Ah tapi di filmnya, Snape muda juga uke kok—plak). Ten Things itu emang shonen ai, tetapi saya nggak menekankan ke adegan, tetapi keseluruhan yang bikin Snape jadi benci dan cinta ama James. Dan iya, maksudnya James itu jago segala mata pelajaran kecuali ramuan—KO ama tukang obat hahaha.

Makasih banyak atas pengetahuan yang diberikan pada review di fict kemarin. Fict saya yang ini bakal fokus beneran ke hubungan benci-benci-cinta James dan Snape. Dengan Lily sebagai pemanis dan Sirius x Remus sebagai tukang komentar. Dan saya bener-bener butuh mantra lain buat ngejailin orang hikshiks. Akhir kata, semoga mereka nggak OOC, aamiin.

P.S. : kenapa sih gua sukanya nggak sama yang muda-muda dan gampangan dicari sumbernya, gitu—guling2.

P.P.S. : dan kenapa gua nggak bisa menahan diri untuk nggak ngetik 'sesuatu' antara Remus dan Sirius?—guling2part2

P.P.P.S. : emang Marauders sekamar yak? saya ngasal sih :|a

Terima kasih sudah berkunjung

**Review membuat hariku lebih indah XD**


	2. Potion Class and Sopophorus Bean

_**Under My Skin**_

_A Fanfiction_

_By __**Sabaku no Ghee**_

_3600__-ish words_

_Friendship, Humor, maybe Romance_

_James x Severus (main), Severus x Lily, James x Lily and (maybe) Sirius x Remus (friendship nyerempet ke denial, muhaha)_

_All characters belong to J. K. Rowling_

_WARNING : nggak semua yang Anda baca itu benar XD_

**.**

**.**

Kelas ramuan bukanlah tempat yang bisa membuatmu bernafas dengan lega.

Selain karena lokasinya yang ada di bawah tanah, berbau aneh, apek, lembab, tanpa jendela—bahkan jendela sihir sekalipun, tanpa sinar matahari langsung dan tanpa ventilasi, tentu saja karena letaknya yang tidak begitu jauh dari asrama ular. Yang terakhir memang tak ada hubungannya, namun hal itu cukup untuk membuat Sirius Black, yang nyaris menyerah dengan kelas ramuan, muak. Dirinya sekarang sedang menggerus akar Valerian dengan tingkat kenafsuan di atas rata-rata. Rautnya pun terlihat begitu serius seolah ia menderita konstipasi semalaman dan tadi pagi ia gagal buang air besar. Kondisi yang sungguh memprihatinkan.

"Kau—" dan ternyata mengundang simpati seorang Remus Lupin, "—baik-baik saja, kan? Sirius?" pertanyaan dengan nada tak yakin.

"Hm." hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Sirius.

Remus mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Hm itu artinya apa?" ia kembali bertanya, walau kali ini tak berharap akan dijawab. Pemuda berambut coklat madu itu menyerah dan menggerakan tongkatnya, "_Lacarnum Inflamarae_." daripada mengurusi Sirius, akhirnya Remus memilih untuk merebus air di atas tungku saja, "ah, ya, Sirius, _by the way_—" Remus tersenyum lebar ketika akhirnya ia berhasil mendapatkan perhatian animangus tersebut, "—akar Valerian-nya _dipotong_, bukan _digerus_." ucapnya sambil menahan tawa akan kerjapan bodoh dari kedua mata Sirius.

"Hhh—" Sirius berkacak pinggang, "—aku benar-benar menyerah."

_Draught of Living Death—_bukan, tentu saja ini bukan judul novel horor—Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati adalah cairan yang harus dibuat dan dikumpulkan sampelnya oleh anak-anak yang baru dinyatakan lulus O.W.L ini. Dan _yea_, rasanya Remus masih ingat bagaimana wajah Sirius hari senin pagi di minggu kedua ujian. Ujian ramuan, tentu. Ketika itu Remus dan Peter bersumpah kalau wajah _Padfoot_ terlihat jauh lebih tampan ketibang Sirius. Percayalah, Marauders tahu benar rasa ayam—eh, maksudnya, Marauders tahu betul kalau Sirius tidak menyukai pelajaran ramuan. Bahkan perkamennya absen dalam urusan catat-mencatat di pelajaran yang paling banyak catatannya ini.

"Hati-hati dalam meraciknya, _kids_." Profesor Slughorn berbicara dari meja yang terletak paling depan. Posisinya lebih tinggi daripada meja para murid dan hal ini membuat bocah-bocah tahun keenam itu terlihat seperti hamba sahaya, "salah-salah kau tak akan bangun lagi setelah menegak ramuan buatanmu sendiri."

Remus mengulum senyum ketika Sirius tersentak, menelan ludah, dan memelototi guru ramuan mereka dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Dia tidak akan menyuruh kita meminum ramuan macam ini, kan?" tanya Sirius.

Dengan ekspresi tenang, Remus hanya angkat bahu, "Itu sama saja menyuruh kita tidak mengikuti pelajaran lain." ucapnya dengan sangat masuk akalnya, "_Wingardium Leviousa_." Remus kembali bermantra ria untuk melayangkan kuali berisi air ke atas tungku yang sebelumnya sudah diberi mantra api.

Horace Slughorn kembali menyibukkan diri dengan esai-esai di mejanya. Sesekali, mata awasnya memperhatikan kelakuan para murid yang terlihat serius. Syukurlah para pengajar dikaruniai kursi berlengan yang empuk sehingga ia betah saja berlama-lama ada di sana. Nama, kegunaan dan bahan-bahan dari ramuan yang sedang dikerjakan para murid tertulis rapi di papan tulis besar berwarna hitam di belakangnya. Beserta kata-kata mutiara dari sang profesor yang berbunyi _'hati-hati dan telitilah dengan takarannya'_. Ah, tentu saja tangan kanannya tak kotor oleh debu kapur—untuk apa sihir kalau ia masih harus menggerakkan tangannya secara manual?

Kembali ke deretan meja persegi.

Peter Pettigrew terlihat sedikit panik sambil sesekali membuka catatannya. Sirius Black yang sudah menyerah akhirnya memutuskan melakukan hal yang sama dengan langkah-langkah yang diambil oleh rekan di sebelahnya, Remus Lupin. Murid-murid lain terlihat tak ingin berbuat masalah karena para _biang_ masalah pun terlarut dalam keseriusan peracikan ramuan. Tentu saja termasuk Severus Snape, bintangnya kelas ramuan yang sedang berdiri di hadapan sebuah rak. Ya, terdapat deretan rak di sebalah kanan papan tulis dengan berbagai macam isinya—mulai dari gulungan esai para murid, botol-botol berisi ramuan, bahan dan alat, sampai dengan tumpukan buku favorit Severus. Orangnya sendiri masih membungkuk di depan rak kedua.

"Berapa takaran untuk kacang Sopophorous, Severus?"

Severus menghela nafas sambil mengambil kacang ketiga belasnya dan menoleh malas, "Kenapa kau tidak membaca di papan tulis saja, Potter?" tandas pemuda berambut hitam itu setelah selesai dengan rak bagian bawah yang berisikan bahan ramuan. Mulai dari yang paling biasa seperti kacang tanah sampai yang luar biasa seperti tanduk unicorn, "atau kau sudah berubah dari jenius menjadi buta huruf?" Severus menatap wajah (yang kata para gadis tergolong dalam kategori) tampan di hadapannya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Oh, jadi butuh tiga belas butir, hm?" James tidak mempedulikan ocehan Severus dan malah memperhatikan bahan-bahan di atas cawan di tangan pemuda Slytherin tersebut, "oke, terima kasih." senyuman lebar James berikan sebelum ia berjongkok dan menyibukkan diri dengan pencolongan barbar di rak bahan ramuan.

Erangan geram terdengar halus dari arah Severus, dan itu membuat James sedikit terkikik sambil menyambar otak kungkang, Wormwood, Asphodel dan akar Valerian. Bocah ular tadi dengan cepat membawa bahan ke mejanya sendiri—secara harafiah memang ia duduki sendirian—dan mengerenyitkan dahi karena ada peralatan lain yang diletakkan berantakan di sebelah peralatan miliknya. Bangku ini memang diperuntukkan bagi dua orang, namun Severus kurang suka mengoptimalkannya. Baginya duduk sendirian lebih menyenangkan karena ia bisa meletakkan buku dan berbagai perkamen di sebelah peralatannya.

Masih tertegun dan bertanya-tanya, tanpa diduga sosok James muncul lagi di hadapan Severus. Membuat pemuda kutu buku itu mendengus, "Cengiran tololmu benar-benar membuatku muak, Potter."—dan sekedar informasi, ia menjadi lebih sarkastik sekitar seminggu terakhir, sejak saat James menggodanya di aula besar.

"Bukan karena aku, tetapi pasti karena itu." James menunjuk ke arah sebelah kiri papan tulis. Di sana ada beberapa kuali besar di atas tungku-tungku yang menyala dengan api kecil. Sudah jelas di dalamnya terdapat ramuan-ramuan aneh dengan bau yang tak kalah aneh, "kurasa Profesor Slughorn sengaja membuat ruangan ini tambah memuakkan." setelah mengatakan itu, James meletakkan seluruh bahan yang ia bawa di meja yang ditempati Severus, "jadi, jangan salahkan aku kalau kau muak."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanpa mempedulikan ocehan James, Severus menggumam dan melotot sadis pada anak singa yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

James mengambil belati perak—salah satu rongsokan yang ia tumpuk secara berantakan di meja Severus—dan pasang muka pura-pura bodoh, "Tentu saja membuat ramuan. Apa aku terlihat sedang makan selai pakai jempol kaki?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, _Potter_." ada penekanan ketika Severus menyebutkan nama belakang kapten Quidditch tersebut, "apa yang kau lakukan di meja_ku_?"

"Oh. Kurasa tak ada tulisan '_khusus Slytherin_' atau '_sudah dipesan bagi Mr. Snape_' di atas meja ini, Severus." jawab James lagi sambil berusaha mengeluarkan cairan dari kacang Sopophorous dengan bagian pisau yang tumpul, "kulihat bangku ini masih bisa menampung satu orang. Dan kurasa tak perlu meminta izinmu untuk duduk di sini, kan?" nada arogan namun santai terdengar dari bibir James.

"Kulihat bangku temanmu juga _masih_ menyisakan tempat." sindir Severus yang masih berdiri dan menahan amarahnya pada James.

Mendengar itu, James celingukan ke arah belakang. Benar sih, di bangku _terbelakang_, ada Peter yang duduk sendirian. Di depannya, ada Sirius dan Remus yang berbagi bangku dan satu contekan. James menoleh dan kembali menatap Sirius, "Terlalu belakang. Jauh." jawabnya pendek sambil kembali memberikan cengiran, "dan kukira kau ingin mendapatkan nilai O dalam pelajaran ini, hm? Kenapa kau tidak segera membuat ramuanmu saja?" James kembali berkonsentrasi pada kacangnya.

Severus tak bisa menjawab lagi. Ia mengusahakan agar dirinya tetap tenang dan duduk di bangkunya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Tabiat James akhir-akhir ini benar-benar memusingkannya. Beberapa hari lalu ia menemukan cengiran itu ketika berada di perpustakaan. Severus tahu ini terdengar bodoh—tetapi ia merasa seperti sedang membuat drama romantis ketika tangan mereka menyambar satu buku yang sama. James juga muncul ketika Severus sedang menghabiskan sore harinya dengan duduk di pinggir danau. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Severus menutup buku ramuan yang ia baca dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan tempat favoritnya.

Hal-hal konyol tersebut belum terhitung dengan kemunculan James di meja Slytherin ketika makan malam. Lalu sapaan sok dekat ketika jam pergantian pelajaran. Atau yang terburuk, ketika mereka bertemu di satu kelas dan James duduk di sebelahnya—seperti _sekarang_.

"Omong-omong—" Severus sedikit tersentak ketika James kembali bicara, "—kau hanya mengambil tiga belas kacang?" James bertanya penasaran. Ya, ramuan kali ini diharuskan mengambil sari kacang Sopophorous dari tiga belas kacang. Namun beberapa murid mengambil lebih karena pengambilan sari kacang (yang ukurannya mikro) tersebut seringkali berujung kegagalan, "yakin _langsung_ berhasil?"

Severus menyambar belati peraknya, "Lihat dengan siapa kau bicara." balasnya dengan nada sedingin es. James hanya mengangkat bahu. Seantero Hogwarts tentu saja sudah tahu reputasi seorang Severus Snape—pangeran di kelas ramuan.

"Kalau dipikir, ramuan ini sejenis dengan yang diminum oleh Juliet, ya?" James masih terus bicara sambil mengambil sari kacang, "kalau diminum, kau bisa pura-pura mati. Tetapi dalam cerita itu, Romeo berpikir kalau kekasihnya benar-benar mati." dan sesekali memotong akar Valerian kalau frustasi dengan si kacang, "tidakkah kau berpikir kalau kelas ramuan bisa romantis juga, Sev?"

"..."

Severus terdiam ketika pisaunya sedikit meleset dan mengakibatkan satu butir kacang hancur dengan indahnya.

"Padahal, cinta mereka bisa bersatu andaikata surat yang dikirim oleh si pendeta sampai ke tangan Romeo dan—" omongan James terputus ketika melirik ke sebelah dan melihat apa yang terjadi, "—kau menghancurkan kacangmu, Sev."

"Kau pikir gara-gara siapa itu terjadi?" Severus memejamkan matanya dan membalas dengan desisan berfrekuensi rendah.

"_Well_, kurasa kau kurang konsentrasi?"

"Aku bisa berkonsentrasi penuh andaikata kau tidak ada di sebelahku."

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau harus bisa membiasakan diri."

"Jelaskan kenapa aku harus berbuat tolol seperti itu."

"Habisnya kau tidak bisa diajak berdamai secara baik-baik, Sevvy."

"Hentikan panggilan konyol itu, Potter!"

"Kalian berdua akan kupaksa menegak salah satu dari cairan buatanku kalau tidak bisa menutup mulut—" James dan Severus serentak menoleh ke arah depan. Mereka menelan ludah bersama ketika Profesor Slughorn sudah melayangkan salah satu botol berwarna hitam pekat, "—Potter." tatapannya beralih pada Severus, "—dan kau juga, Snape." suara tenang itu terdengar sedikit mengintimidasi. Membuat James dan Severus mengangguk bersamaan dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan ramuan.

Severus ingin menghilang saja rasanya ketika mendengar tawa cekikikan dari seantero kelas. Ia bahkan sempat melihat jenius ramuan lain, Lily Evans, tersenyum sambil bersikutan dengan teman duduknya. Emosi Severus sudah tak bisa diprediksi lagi. Tetapi dari rona merah di kulit pucatnya, terlihat sekali ia berusaha keras untuk tidak meledakkan amarahnya. Juga untuk tidak mem-_Bombarda_ peralatan James. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali mengurus kacang tolol yang membuatnya frustasi dan tidak begitu peduli dengan air yang sudah menggelegak di dalam kuali kecilnya.

"Sev." _demi Merlin, apa lagi?_—curahan hati singkat dari Severus ketika mendengar James memanggil namanya. Sok akrab pula. Slytherin itu tidak menoleh, hanya menghentikan kegiatannya dan menunggu James menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "ini."

Dan sukses membuat Severus tertegun ketika sebelah tangan si tuan Gryffindor terulur kepadanya untuk menyerahkan kebutir kacang Sopophorous. Sang pangeran berdarah campuran memutar bola matanya dan pasang ekspresi malas.

"Apa ini?"

"Kacang."

"Aku tahu itu kacang."

"Kenapa masih bertanya?"

"Potter—"

"Pengganti kacang yang tadi kau hancurkan, Sev." potong James sambil menoleh dan pasang muka _cool_ pada rekan sebangkunya itu, "kau kekurangan satu sementara aku kelebihan tujuh." tambahnya. James memang tahu kalau ia akan gagal dengan satu-dua kacang, karenanya ia nekad mengambil dua puluh walaupun yang diminta hanya tiga belas. Severus tidak langsung mengambilnya, memang. Selain masih kesal karena kegagalannya membelah kacang diakibatkan oleh ocehan si Gryff_idiot_ di sebelahnya, rasanya harga dirinya tidak mengizikan untuk menerima bantuan dari James.

"_Take it_." James merendahkan frekuensi suaranya yang mendadak terdengar agak mendesak itu, "anggap ini sebagai permintaan maafku."

"Permintaan—_apa?_" oh, tidak, Severus tidak, belum dan tidak akan mau menjadi tuli. Namun ia kesulitan mempercayai pendengarannya. Minta maaf? Minta _maaf_? Seorang Potter yang selalu mengerjainya tanpa alasan itu meminta _maaf_?

"Jangan buat aku mengulanginya dua kali." satu kali saja James merasa harga dirinya tercoreng. Alasan klasik kenapa ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Severus.

Dengusan pelan. Tawa mengejek. Gelengan kepala, dan akhirnya Severus pun mengambil kacang tersebut dari jemari James secara hati-hati. Sekalipun ia masih bingung dengan kelakuan Potter yang begitu manis—_apa? Apa dia barusan berkata manis atau sesuatu sejenisnya?—_akhir-akhir ini. Severus menyadari beberapa tatapan heran tertuju ke arahnya dan James, tetapi sudahlah. Waktu berjalan dan ramuannya harus jadi sesegera mungkin. Setidaknya ia mempelajari dua fakta hari ini—pertama, James Potter ternyata tukang sihir yang masih memiliki hati dan perasaan. Kedua, tangan seorang _chaser_ itu benar-benar kasar. Dalam makna denotasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Katakan padaku—" Sirius berjalan dengan langkah sedikit gusar sambil melepaskan simpul dasinya, "—apa hubungannya jadi Auror dan jago ramuan? Memangnya kita akan menumbuk tulang kelelawar sambil menangkap _death eater_?" sinisme berlebihan terdengar ketika ia menyebutkan pilihan karirnya.

James tertawa kecil mendengar omelan Sirius itu, "Mungkin itu sejenis persiapan supaya sebagai Auror, kau bisa menggunakan waktu senggang untuk meracik ramuan penyembuh bisul?" ujarnya sambil ikut-ikutan Sirius melonggarkan dasi. Pelajaran hari ini telah selesai, dan ini dia enaknya anak tingkat enam. Waktu senggang mereka lebih banyak daripada bocah yang masih sibuk mempersiapkan O.W.L. Sekarang pun, empat serangkai dari Gryffindor itu sedang berjalan keluar dari kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam dan siap menyusuri pinggiran danau.

"Keluarga Black tidak pernah bisulan, _Prongs_, kuberi tahu saja." Sirius membalas dengan ucapan malas, "mungkin besok-besok aku akan membuat _polyjuice_ dan merubah diri menjadi Slughorn lalu mengumumkan kalau kelas ramuan ditiadakan." ternyata gerutuan Sirius terus berlanjut dan—_kayak yang bisa bikin aja_, "toh kalaupun nanti jadi Auror dan membawa-bawa ramuan pelemas, kita tak mungkin diam-diam meracuni segelas _butterbeer_ dan bersulang dengan para penyihir hitam, kan?"

Peter menatap Remus dengan mata penuh pertanyaan, "Remus, apa yang terjadi padanya?" bisik si tambun itu pada si Prefek yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Ramuannya tadi berakhir dengan warna nila pekat." balas Remus, juga dalam bisikan, "kental, lagi." dan Remus pun kembali berjalan tegap ketika beberapa adik tingkat dari asramanya menyapa dengan nada hormat. Indahnya menjadi Prefek.

"Oh baiklah, itu buruk." balas Peter sambil mengangguk mengerti. Orang tolol juga tahu kalau Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati itu harusnya sebening, sejernih dan secair air mineral. Yah, punya Peter hasilnya memang cair sih, walaupun masih berwarna nila.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau ramuannya harus diaduk berlawanan arah jarum jam sebanyak tujuh kali, _Moony_." Sirius membela diri—dan seolah itu benar-benar salah Remus.

James menahan tawanya, "Sudah melirik hasil karya Prefek, masih gagal juga, _Pad_?"

"Diamlah, tuan-setengah-rusa." balas Sirius. Angin dingin langsung menerpa wajah tampannya setelah ia keluar dari menara. Lega sekali rasanya setelah keluar dari kungkungan dinding batu, hantu-hantu senggang melayang kesana kemari dan ratusan murid wanita yang memandangnya dengan tatapan lapar. Memangnya Sirius sejenis makanan? Hei—anjing itu, digoreng saja rasanya tidak enak, tahu!

"Dilihat dari ekspresimu, sepertinya ramuanmu berhasil baik, James?" tanya Remus sambil merapatkan jubahnya karena terkena angin yang sedikit bersalju.

James terkekeh sombong sambil mengenakan syal yang sedari tadi ia tenteng, "Memangnya apa guna aku duduk di sebelah Slytherin yang satu _itu_ kalau ramuanku masih gagal juga, hm?" balasnya dengan nada menyebalkan yang khas. Tentu saja ketiga temannya sudah sangat terbiasa dengan cara bicara James yang seperti itu, "sekedar informasi, satu kali adukan searah jarum jam sebagai penutup ternyata bisa memberikan efek lebih kuat."

"Hah? Rumus darimana itu?" Peter bertanya sambil berusaha menyusul ketiga temannya yang selalu melangkah dengan terburu-buru.

James pura-pura berpikir, "Anggap saja aku lebih percaya Severus Snape daripada Horace Slughorn, Pete." jawabnya sambil menambahkan senyum penuh arti.

"Pemanfaatan musuh, eh, James?" Remus kembali tersenyum sambil menyamakan langkah panjang-panjang milik kedua biang onar tersebut, "dan—ayolah, Sirius. Sampai kapan kau akan pasang muka galak begitu?"

Sirius tidak menjawab. Peter dan Remus berpandangan—ingin menggantungkan papan bertuliskan 'awas (penyihir setengah) anjing galak' di leher Sirius saking seriusnya ekspresi animangus satu itu. Akhirnya perjalanan mereka di sore hari yang membekukan hati dan jiwa itu pun berlanjut dengan ocehan Remus dan James saja. Mengenai ramuan mereka yang sejernih air, mantra patronus mereka yang masih asap tak berbentuk, dan pengalaman di kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam barusan dimana mereka menghadapi Pogrebin—ilusi, tentu.

Namun langkah James melambat ketika sepasang bola mata _hazel_-nya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal. Severus Snape, dengan tongkat sihir di tangan, menyandar di sebuah pohon yang bahkan sudah kehilangan daun. Sungguh—rasanya orang idiot pun berpikir dua kali untuk berdiam di tepi danau beku dalam cuaca yang dinginnya mengigit seperti sekarang. Namun James cukup tahu kalau Severus orangnya sedikit, err, _freak_, jadi rasanya tidak begitu aneh kalau ular jantan satu itu terlihat di tempat-tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

"Hei—" James menepuk pundak Remus dan Peter bergantian, "kalian duluan saja ke asrama." ucapnya sambil memundurkan kakinya sekian langkah.

Peter mengerenyitkan dahinya karena keheranan, "James? Kau mau kemana dulu?"

"Urusan pribadi sebentar!" ia sedikit berteriak karena jarak yang semakin menjauh, "kalau kalian membuat coklat hangat, sisakan untukku!" dan setelah berkata demikian, James berbalik badan lalu berlari kecil ke arah Severus berdiri. Sementara Peter masih melongo—sampai Remus harus menepuk pundaknya dan menyeret bocah itu untuk mengikuti Sirius yang sudah berjalan jauh. Sepertinya bocah Black itu baru akan sadar kalau James 'menghilang' ketika mereka sudah sampai di asrama.

Langkah-langkah cepat James membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Severus semakin menipis. Sekarang ia dapat melihat kalau si ular jantan kurus itu sedang mengayun-ayunkan tongkatnya, membuat James yakin kalau sedang terjadi autodidak mantra di sana. Sengaja ia memperlambat langkahnya ketika Severus tinggal dua meter saja di hadapannya. Ia mengeluarkan _Mahogany_ sebelas incinya dan berniat sedikit mengerjai pemuda yang barusan berjasa besar terhadap nilai ramuannya itu. Oh—kali ini tidak sekejam Levicorpus kok. Mungkin sekedar mempertemukan Severus dengan lambang asramanya atau kaki yang mengejang—

"_Don't even think about it, _Potter."

Sontak James menoleh ke arah kirinya dan kaget sendiri karena menemukan gadis bersurai merah panjang sedang duduk menyandar di pohon. Dari jarak jauh, tubuh Prefek satu ini sama sekali tak terlihat. Tak perlu menunggu lama, Severus pun berbalik dan memandang James dengan tatapan yang sama dingin dengan angin sore ini. James memutuskan untuk menurunkan tongkatnya lalu tertawa kecil ketika dua tongkat sihir secara bersamaan mengarah kepadanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Maaf mengganggu acara kencan kalian, Ms. Prefek." bola mata James bergulir untuk melihat ke arah Lily Evans yang tidak terlihat tertarik untuk menginterupsi. Kali ini, James berpaling dan memberikan cengiran jahilnya, "Sev."

Kata terakhir jelas saja membuat Lily membulatkan matanya, "_Sev_?" ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Severus yang sedang melotot pada James, "kukira hanya aku yang memanggilmu begitu, Sev." ujar Lily, masih dengan nada tak percaya.

"Jangan pedulikan dia, Lils." komentar Severus tajam. Tongkatnya sendiri masih teracung ke wajah James. Sedikit gemetar karena angin dan kesadaran kalau ia kalah jauh dengan Gryffindor yang satu itu kalau berurusan dengan adu mantra.

James mengembalikan tongkat ke saku di balik jubahnya dan mengangkat kedua tangan layaknya buronan tertangkap, "Tenang, Evans. Di dunia ini hanya kau yang bisa memanggilnya Sev." James menyeringai pada gadis yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi keheranan itu, "aku memanggilnya Sevvy, kok."

"Kau—" ada rasa puas dalam benak James ketika wajah pucat yang dibingkai surai sekelam kayu eboni itu kembali memerah. Severus yang introvert itu, kalau sedang marah lucu juga, eh? Lihatlah, sekarang ekspresinya seperti bocah lima tahun menahan kencing, "—cukup, Potter. Enyahlah. Kau benar-benar membuatku—"

"Rindu?" James meneruskan ucapan Severus yang terputus di tengah.

Detik itu juga, Lily Evans sampai menjatuhkan tongkatnya karena keakraban yang ganjil di antara Severus dan James. Ya, Severus Snape—teman baiknya semenjak mereka bocah, dan James Potter—yang tahun kemarin begitu gencar mengajaknya berkencan. Dan sekarang, di sore bersalju ini, mereka berdua yang terkenal bertolak belakang bisa begitu—_Lily_ _merasa otaknya ikut membeku bersama suhu di sekitarnya_—mesra? Prefek berbola mata violet jernih itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Meyakinkan diri kalau ini adalah cara bertengkar terobosan baru.

"Aku tak akan sungkan lagi, Potter." gumam Severus geram dengan intonasi suramnya yang terdengar mengintimidasi itu, "_Stup—_"

"_Expelliarmus!_" dan seperti biasa, James selalu sepersekian detik lebih cepat untuk urusan duel mantra. _Ex-spell-liar-must_. Bekas-mantra-pembohong-wajib. Berarti penyihir yang baik memang harus sering membohong dengan mantra bekas?—oke, tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang hasil dari mantra pelucut itu.

_Bingo,_ mantra yang James pelajari di tingkat keduanya itu sukses melayangkan tongkat milik Severus. Si bocah ular mengaga dan menatap pasrah pada tongkatnya yang tergeletak manis di atas permukaan danau yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi es. Tatapannya kembali pada James yang terkekeh puas. Severus sampai tidak bisa lagi menemukan kosa kata yang tepat untuk memaki James—_well, he's a gary stu anyway_.

"Potter, kau benar-benar keterlaluan." Lily sampai bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berniat merapalkan _Accio_ untuk memanggil tongkat Severus, namun—

"Tak perlu, Lils." ucap Severus. Dua kata yang membuat Lily membatalkan niatnya dan James menaikkan alisnya, "aku bisa ambil sendiri."

Lily sudah kenyang dengan tabiat Severus, jadi ia kembali mengantongi tongkat sihirnya dan mendelik pada James. Hanya sekedar memastikan bocah jenius yang suka berlaku tolol itu tidak melakukan hal aneh saat Severus mulai melangkah ke atas lapisan es. James sendiri memang tidak melakukan apapun kecuali menatap tajam pada Severus. Ia tidak menyangka kalau harga diri Slytherin satu itu tingginya tidak bisa ditawar. Apakah karena ada gadis pujaan hati, eh? Atau karena terlalu gengsi ditolong seorang gadis di hadapan musuh bebuyutan?

James menjadi semakin tertarik—atau bahasa lainnya : tertatang.

"Jangan memandangiku dengan tatapan panas seperti itu, Evans." tiba-tiba James bersuara tanpa menoleh pada gadis yang dulu diincarnya itu.

Lily mendengus, "Hanya mengawasi sebelum kau berbuat lebih _jahat_, Potter."

"Kau cemburu, hm?" kali ini James melirik Lily yang ternyata masih memandanginya. Seolah ada kilatan petir ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, "kau tak suka aku akrab dengannya?"

"_Stop talking nonsense_. Kau membuat hidupnya tersiksa dengan selalu menjahilinya selama lima tahun, Potter. Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Lily berkata dengan nada sedikik mengancam, "aku tahu kaulah yang _mengakrabkan diri_ sekalipun Sev merasa jengah karena kau berkeliaran di sekitarnya."

James tertawa mengejek, "Aku tak tahu kau sebegitu perhatiannya denganku." nada _superpede_ kembali terdengar dari mulut James, "aku jadi tersanjung."

"Susah bicara dengan arogan seperti kau." Lily memutuskan berhenti adu mulut dengan rekan seasramanya. Ia masih tak habis pikir kenapa Remus Lupin bisa-bisanya berteman dengan orang seperti ini.

Fokus mereka kembali ke danau untuk memperhatikan Severus yang kini sedang membungkukkan tubuh untuk mengambil tongkatnya dan—_**KRAKKK**__—_menahan nafas ketika menyadari es tipis yang Severus pijak mengeluarkan suara keras. James dan Lily sama-sama melotot kaget ketika menyadari kaki kiri Severus tenggelam sampai batas lutut ke dalam es yang sudah berlubang. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat mereka sedikit lega adalah pemuda bermata kelabu itu sudah kembali memegang tongkatnya. James sama sekali tidak membuang waktu dan langsung berlari ke arah danau untuk menyelamatkan Severus, namun—

"SEV—!"

Terlambat.

Teriakan ngeri Lily Evans bergema ketika menyadari es itu benar-benar retak dan menenggelamkan James Potter bersama dengan sahabat masa kecilnya.

.

.

**End of Chapter Two**

.

.

Sumber ramuan : Harry Potter Wiki, dengan ngintip-ngintip anak kelas 6 di IndoHogwarts, nyehnyehnyeh. Aye masih kelas dua disana dan bolos pulak pas ada kelas terbang. Jadi deh aye ga bisa ikutan Quidditch =3= Tapi tak apalah, karena aye masih bisa gabung jadi Death Eater, yiha XDD

Oke, dari draft yang saya bikin ampe belasan chapter—kelar nggak nih—saya rada melenceng pake acara ada adegan kelelep segala. Bawa-bawa soal auror juga tiba-tiba keketik aja gitu. Begitu juga dengan Sirius yang bodoh di ramuan, hahaha. Biar dia ada alasan kuat kesel ama Sev (?) Oh ya, disini Lily ama Sev masih sobatan. James udah nggak ngejer Lily (hmm spoiler?). Remus masih nggak nyadar perasaan Sirius (hah?) dan err—tidak ada MPreg di fict ini (kayaknya) XDD

Thanks a lotta love buat yang kemarin udah review, **, ****aicchan****, ****Sun-T****, ****silpherwoulf****, ****Red Ocean****, ****WhiteOnyx****, ****ambudaff****, ****kiiroNOkuma****! **Masukannya membantu loh OwOv Jangan bosan yah membaca dan kasih masukan 8Db

Terima kasih sudah berkunjung

**Review membuat hariku lebih indah XD**


	3. Angel's Wings

_**Under My Skin**_

_A Fanfiction_

_By __**Sabaku no Ghee**_

_3__600-ish words_

_Friendship, Humor, maybe Romance_

_James x Severus (main), Severus x Lily, James x Lily and (maybe) Sirius x Remus (friendship nyerempet ke denial, muhaha)_

_All characters belong to J. K. Rowling_

_WARNING : nggak semua yang Anda baca itu benar XD_

**.**

**.**

"Aku sangat mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi pemuda seumuran kalian." nyonya Pomfrey mengatakan hal itu sambil membereskan beberapa gelas kotor yang tadinya berisi ramuan. Kepalanya tertoleh pada dua bocah yang sedang bergelung di balik selimut dengan tubuh gemetaran, "_young, eager, strong_. Kalian boleh saja berpikir kalau kalian bisa menaklukkan dunia dengan tangan kalian, _kids_." kata-katanya mengalir bagaikan seorang bunda menasehati kedua anaknya yang habis melakukan kenalakan, "tetapi jangan berpikir kalau kalian _bisa_ menghabiskan waktu dengan berenang di danau yang sudah membeku."

Kata-kata itu yang hampir mengundang aksi protes dari Severus, namun gagal karena yang bersangkutan malah bersin ketika buka mulut.

Nyonya Pomfrey mengangkat nampan yang berisikan benda-benda kotor, "Kusarankan—tidak—kuperintahkan kalian berdua menginap semalam di sini." ujarnya sambil melemparkan pelototan tak serius pada satu bocah singa dan satu bocah ular di hadapan, "tidak ada protes, Snape." ia buru-buru memotong ketika melihat Severus hendak mengatakan sesuatu, "dan Potter—baik-baiklah pada Snape." senyuman penuh arti tersungging di wajah keibuannya.

"Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?" Lily Evans, yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping ranjang Severus bertanya. Raut wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi hasil kawin silang antara marah dan khawatir, "maksudku—tidak akan kena pneumonia, kan?"

"Tidak, kurasa, Evans." jawab wanita dewasa itu sambil memberikan senyumannya, "mereka akan baik-baik saja andaikata tidak mencobanya lagi malam ini." nyonya Pomfrey tertawa akan guyonannya sendiri, " kurasa Snape akan menderita demam tinggi. Tetapi seharusnya ia akan sembuh esok pagi."

Lily mendelik sadis pada James. Pemuda Gryffindor yang dipelototi itu nyaris saja menyemprotkan coklat hangat dari mulutnya. Si Prefek kembali bersuara, "Nyonya, apa boleh aku menemani—"

"Lils—" ucapan Lily terpotong oleh suara Severus yang sedikit bergetar, "aku akan—baik-baik saja." ucapnya pendek. Tak bisa berkata-kata banyak karena tremor masih menguasai tubuhnya, "lebih—baik kau kembali—ke asramamu—"

James tidak berargumen kali itu. Hanya tersenyum kecut dan itu pun tersembunyi oleh gelas besar yang ia pegang. Blah—sakit kepalanya terlalu parah untuk bisa menonton drama secara langsung, _please_.

"Snape benar, Evans." kini nyonya Pomfrey memberikan isyarat pada gadis muda itu agar mengikutinya, "hari sudah begini gelap. Kau harus segera berada di aula besar untuk makan malam, _no_?" suara lembut itu membuat Lily semakin bimbang.

"Oh ayolah, miss Prefek." James akhirnya bersuara dan memberikan cengiran menyebalkannya pada Lily, "jadilah contoh yang baik dengan berada di tempat yang ditentukan pada jam yang ditentukan." sindirnya sebelum kembali meminum isi gelasnya. James ingin tergelak ketika melihat wajah Lily yang seakan siap meletus karena sebegitu merahnya. Namun suka tidak suka, James memang benar—ia seorang Prefek dan mau tidak mau ia tak boleh mementingkan egonya sendiri.

"_Fine._" ia menepuk pundak Severus dan tersenyum pada sahabat masa kecilnya itu, "beristirahatlah malam ini, Sev. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu di aula besar saat sarapan pagi." ucap Lily dengan nada lembut. Setelah ada anggukan dari Slytherin tersebut, barulah Lily bergerak dari tempatnya dan memelototi James, "kau akan kugantung terbalik di lapangan Quidditch kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya." ancamnya dengan nada tajam pada James yang terlihat sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Evans—"

"Ya, _ma'am_, aku segera keluar." jawab Lily ketika nyonya Pomfrey sudah berada di depan pintu ruangan. Sempat ia berkata, "awas kau." sebelum berlari kecil dan keluar dari Hospital Wing. Meninggalkan James yang akhirnya bisa tertawa mengejek dan Severus yang kini membaringkan tubuhnya.

Selang beberapa menit, tak satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Sekalipun ranjang mereka bersebelahan dan berjarak sangat cukup untuk bisa berinteraksi, nyatanya Severus memilih untuk diam. James sendiri sedang memutar-mutar gelasnya hanya untuk memperhatikan pusaran coklat di dalamnya. Ruangan berarsitektur _gothic_ dengan langit-langit tinggi itu memang tidak menampung murid selain mereka berdua. James memperhatikan jendela besar yang memampangkan langit malam dan rembulan yang bersinar penuh. Cahaya keperakan menembus kaca-kaca patri dan menghasilkan warna-warni di lantai yang berwarna kecoklatan.

Malam ini, purnama. James tahu. Setelah acara makan malam usai, ketiga sahabatnya akan bertandang ke sini dan pergi ke _Shrieking Shack_ bersama nyonya Pomfrey.

"Kau tidur, Sev?" akhirnya, James memecah keheningan. Suara baritonnya sedikit menggema di ruangan besar tersebut, "_well_—aku hanya mau bilang—"

"Ini tidak akan terjadi—kalau kau sedikit saja menggunakan—otakmu." tandas Severus dengan nafas terputus-putusnya karena masih mengigil, "—Potter."

Khas. Tidak membuat James tersinggung ataupun marah. Ia sudah menduga kalau Severus akan mengatakan hal-hal sedemikian, "Gryffindor, Sev."

Sebagai jawaban, Severus mengubah posisi tidurnya dari menghadap langit-langit menjadi menyamping dan memunggungi James. Tidak tertarik untuk melakukan pembicaraan sebelum tidur dengan makhluk yang bisa membuat vertigonya kumat. Benar-benar singa tolol—ia berlari begitu saja ke atas es yang begitu tipis. Padahal Severus bisa dengan cepat (dan berhati-hati, tentu) kembali ke tepian hanya dengan mengangkat kakinya yang terjerumus. Kehadiran James dengan derap langkah berlebihan itulah yang justru mengambrolkan lapisan es.

Untung—setidaknya—James sempat membuat mantra gelembung sebelum mereka berdua benar-benar berenang indah di dalam air yang suhunya mencapai titik beku. Severus memang tidak begitu ingat bagaimana detilnya. Tetapi kira-kira alurnya begini—James berenang dan meraih tubuhnya, berjuang mencari permukaan air, menyeretnya ke tepi danau, sementara Lily berteriak histeris untuk mencari pertolongan. Severus sendiri langsung terserang alergi dingin. Seluruh permukaan kulitnya memerah dan berbintik merah kecil. Belum lagi selaput lendirnya yang sangat tersiksa akibat suhu serendah itu.

Severus yakin kalau barusan James berniat membunuhnya.

"Sev?"

Senyap.

James menoleh ke sebelah dan teman ularnya itu sama sekali tidak merespon. Dilihat dari gerakan naik-turun yang konstan dan sangat halus dari lengan kanannya, juga didengar dari suara nafasnya, James memprediksi kalau Severus sudah meninggalkannya terlebih dulu—ke alam mimpi, tentu. Yah, Severus begitu kurus dan kulitnya sangat pucat. James sendiri khawatir kalau-kalau si tuan ramuan itu akan terkena radang paru karena fisiknya yang terlihat begitu rapuh. Eh, apa? _Khawatir_?

Oke, kesampingkan kenyataan kalau dirinya berasal dari asrama singa dengan motto-nya yang pemberani, heroik, pantang menyerah dan selalu penasaran.

"Karena kau sudah tidur, maka aku akan bicara semauku." James meletakkan gelas kosong serta kacamatanya di meja sebelah ranjang dan berbaring. Kedua tangan ia lipat ke belakang kepala sebagai peninggi bantal. Bola mata hazel-nya memandangi langit-langit dan ia pun mulai meracau, "maaf karena aku membuatmu jadi sakit begini. Aku tidak bermaksud—_well_, aku hanya ingin membantu, oke?" James menarik nafasnya, "aku khawatir kau kenapa-kenapa, jadi tanpa sadar aku berlari untuk menolongmu. Sama sekali tak terpikir kalau, yah, berantakan seperti sekarang."

Tak ada jawaban.

Dan hal itu sebenarnya membuat James menghela nafas lega, "Syukurlah kau tak dengar." karena ia belum terlalu siap untuk mengorbankan harga dirinya, "oh baiklah. Sekarang aku benar-benar terlihat tolol karena bicara sendiri." James memutuskan untuk membenarkan posisi bantalnya. Berusaha untuk menyamankan diri dengan posisi bergelung ke samping—memunggungi Severus yang sudah terlebih dahulu memunggunginya. Peri tidur baru saja hendak menjemput James ke alam mimpi, namun ia urung tidur ketika terdengar suara dari arah pintu masuk.

"James?"

Ah, suara yang sangat dikenal James, "Sirius." balasnya dengan suara parau karena mengantuk dan sedikit meriang, "bagaimana malam ini?"

"Terpaksa bertiga saja." ia menghampiri ranjang James, bersama dengan Peter dan Remus. James bisa melihat nyonya Pomfrey ada di depan pintu. Sirius menepuk pundak sahabatnya pelan, "sialan sekali kau, _Prongs_. Bersenang-senang di danau dan kau tidak mengajakku?" Sirius berkata dengan nada pura-pura marah.

"Ayolah, _Padfoot._ Aku tak yakin kau mau berakhir di tempat seperti ini." ujar James sambil memberikan cengiran usil. Ia pun tersenyum pada Peter dan Remus yang kini bergabung, "maaf malam ini aku tak bisa ikut, _Moony_."

Remus menggeleng, "Tak apa. Toh waktu kau dan Pete didetensi, aku melewatinya berdua saja dengan Sirius—dan tak terjadi hal buruk."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Bergegaslah." kata James sambil bergantian menggenggam singkat tangan ketiga sahabatnya, "kita bertemu besok di aula besar, oke?"

"Hei—tidak apa-apakah kita bicara begini?" Peter melirik terang-terangan pada pemuda ular yang sudah meringkuk di ranjang sebelah, "dia bisa dengar dan—"

"Dia sudah tidur, Pete. Tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan." potong James, "sudahlah, Nyonya Pomfrey menunggu kalian. Jangan buang waktu." dengan nada sedikit mendesak, James berkata. Purnama semakin naik dengan sinarnya yang semakin terang dan hal itu membuat James sedikit cemas.

Ketiga sahabatnya mengangguk bersama, "_Get well soon, _James." dan setelah berkata demikian, mereka berlari kecil dari ruangan tersebut. Nyonya Pomfrey memimpin jalan, dan James hanya bisa melihat dari ranjangnya. Semoga saja transformasi Remus malam ini berjalan lancar seperti biasanya. Yah, setidaknya ada Sirius. Dari bentuk hewan mereka bertiga, hanya _Padfoot-_nya Sirius yang bentuk dan tabiatnya sedikit mirip dengan serigala—lalu apa hubungannya? James kembali mengambil posisi berbaring, dan menoleh sebentar pada Severus.

"_Night, _Sev." bisiknya sebelum benar-benar memejamkan mata dan membiarkan peri tidur membawanya ke alam mimpi.

Sama sekali tak James sadari, kalau sedari tadi Severus tidak pernah terlelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam pelajaran pertama setelah makan siang, tingkat keenam. Setidaknya hari ini bukan ramuan atau Sirius akan bunuh diri dengan cara yang tak akan terpikirkan oleh manusia biasa. Transfigurasi, ya. Mereka hari ini akan berhadapan dengan profesor McGonagall dan rapalan-rapalan non verbal.

Siang itu dimulai dengan murid-murid tingkat keenam yang sedang menunggu guru besar transfigurasi itu memasuki kelas. Empat pengacau sudah pasti berada di barisan paling belakang, sibuk dengan satu perkamen yang mereka kerubungi ramai-ramai. Para gadis, tidak termasuk Lily Evans yang tenggelam dengan buku di tangan, pastilah saling berbisik sembari melemparkan pandangan ke arah Marauders. Bahkan Peter pun ada yang melirik—sungguh selera manusia memang bisa berbeda-beda, _no_?

Para pemuda lain juga tak kalah seru dengan obrolan-obrolan mereka. Sekedar mengulang apa yang terjadi di kelas _arithmancy_ atau berbagi cerita tentang akhir minggu yang mereka habiskan dengan pacar-pacar mereka. Ada juga seorang iseng yang membuat kapal-kapalan kertas dan menerbangkannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Keisengan yang disambut dengan tepuk tangan dari anak-anak lain. Sungguh keributan ababil yang tak jauh dari kelas di dunia manusia biasa. Hal yang mengganggu bagi Severus Snape yang sudah sengaja mengambil bangku terdepan karena ia butuh konsentrasi—dan memikirkan kata-kata James semalam.

Selain itu, flu dan demamnya belum sembuh benar.

"_Kids_—" suara tegas seorang wanita menggema dalam kelas besar itu. Berhasil membuat pesawat papirus yang melayang rendah benar-benar jatuh ke atas meja, "—ingatlah kalian sudah kelas berapa."

Minerva McGonagall memasuki kelas dengan langkah-langkah penuh kemantapan. Ia disiplin, semua orang tahu. Wanita separuh baya itu selalu percaya diri dalam setiap pertemuan dengan para murid. Siang hari ini juga ia sedang dalam _mood_ bagus karena kondisi pinggangnya sudah membaik. Penyihir juga manusia—yang bisa kena encok terutama di usia menjelang senja, setuju? Jubah hitamnya terkibar ringan ketika ia berputar untuk memberikan tatapan pada seluruh muridnya. Kelas enam. Seharusnya seluruh anak di kelas ini sudah cukup waras untuk tidak membuat keributan—

—namun ketika sang profesor melihat keberadaan Prefek Gryffindor dengan ketiga rekannya, entah kenapa wanita itu merasa sakit encoknya akan kumat _lagi_.

"Selamat siang, murid-murid." preambule pun diucapkan. Profesor McGonagall mendehem sekali sebelum melanjutkan, "tanpa membuang waktu, mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini." ia sedikit menggulung lengan pakaiannya untuk memperlihatkan telapak dan pergelangan tangannya, "perhatikan tanganku."

Dan seluruh murid pun melongo ketika tangan itu perlahan berubah. Mulai dari jemarinya yang menyusut, cakar yang memanjang, bulu-bulu berwarna keperakan bertumbuhan, juga bantalan berwarna merah jambu yang muncul begitu saja. Minerva McGonagall baru saja mengubah sebelah tangannya menjadi tangan (atau kaki?) kucing tanpa merapalkan mantra apapun—bahkan tongkat sihir pun tak ambil peran.

"Hari ini, kalian akan mempkraktekkan apa yang kita pelajari dari teori pertemuan yang lalu." profesor McGonagall pun mulai berjalan mengintari kelas, "yaitu cara mengubah sebagian tubuh kalian menjadi makhluk hidup lainnya. Hanya sebagian saja, ingat itu—kita tidak sedang mempelajari bagaimana menjadi animangus."

James, Sirius, Remus dan Peter berbagi pandangan ketika itu, dan serentak menutup mulut karena tak ingin tertawa. Sepertinya kelas ini akan menjadi _sangat mudah_.

"Caranya sudah kalian pelajari, bukan? Sekarang saatnya mempraktekkan—silahkan." kalimat itu berhasil membuat seluruh murid saling berpandangan dengan rekan di sebelah mereka. Beberapa membuka perkamen sebagai pengingat, namun beberapa sudah langsung berkonsentrasi untuk mengubah diri. Severus nun jauh di sana merupakan salah satu murid yang melakukan opsi pertama, sementara Lily yang duduk berselang dua bangku di belakangnya adalah penganut opsi kedua. Kalau mau tahu apa yang dilakukan empat bandit kita, sudah jelas mereka memilih opsi ketiga : mengobrol dan sikut-sikutan.

"Sayang cuma setengah." komentar Sirius sambil menyeringai, "coba seluruh badan—sepertinya aku akan terlihat paling keren."

"Dan aku akan dijadikan cangkir." Peter sedikit menggerutu. Teringat akan pelajaran _vera vetro_ empat tahun lalu dimana mereka membuat cangkir dari tikus hidup.

"Kalau seluruh badan, curang sekali." Remus mencibir, "aku tidak akan bisa seperti itu tanpa harus mencelakai orang." keluhnya sambil melipat perkamen.

"Tahu tidak—aku berpikir untuk membuka sirkus saja di dunia _muggle_ kalau sudah pensiun menjadi Auror." celetuk James sambil meregangkan tubuh.

Remus memutar kedua bola matanya, "Ya, sekalian sediakan pawang supaya aku tidak sampai makan orang." komentarnya pahit, "sudahi pembicaraan ini dan sebaiknya kita mulai berubah. Yah, kecuali kalau kalian mau membuat replika bulan purnama untukku."

Ketiga rekannya hanya tertawa kecil sambil angkat bahu mendengar adanya nada disiplin dari suara sang Prefek. Sirius sempat berbisik pada James, "Sayang sekali profesor McGonagall tidak menggunakan animangusnya, ya?"

"_Yea_, padahal kukira kita bisa melihat atraksi kucing akrobat." balas James sambil nyengir, "tapi gawat juga kalau sampai dia sakit pinggang di dalam kelas."

Dua orang itu terkikik geli sambil membayangkan ada kucing menderita encok. Namun tentu saja tidak menunggu lama sampai mereka berdua berkonsentrasi untuk mengubah _setengah _tubuh mereka. Tidak akan sulit—justru kesulitan terbesar adalah bagaimana mereka mengendalikan diri agar tidak kebablasan. Beberapa dari rekan mereka sudah menjadikan telinga mereka serupa anjing. Atau sebelah kaki serupa kuda. Ada juga yang sebelah tangan menjadi sayap naga dengan sisiknya. Sebagian dari mereka menggunakan tongkat, namun ada juga menggunakan mantra non verbal.

"Hei-hei." Peter mencolek bahu ketiga temannya, "bagaimana kupingku?"

Remus yang lebih dahulu menoleh hanya angkat sebelah alis, "Seperti kuping tikus." jawabnya jujur. Sirius dan James mengangguk setuju. Remus mendesah kecil, "tidak adakah hewan lain selain dengan bentuk lain kalian, memangnya?"—dan ia sendiri sudah berhasil mengubah kedua kakinya menjadi kaki _unicorn_. Tegap, kokoh, diselimuti permadani bulu berwarna putih dan berkuku satu. Membuat ketiga rekannya yang lain melongo karena kagum.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan ada yang lebih keren daripada anjing hitam, _Moony_." ujar Sirius sambil memberikan cengiran. Ia memejamkan matanya beberapa saat untuk berkonsentrasi dan sebelah tangannya sudah berganti menjadi cakar anjing yang terlihat mengerikan. Besar, berotot, dengan bulu-bulu hitam kasar dan kuku yang mencuat tajam, "kau sendiri—tidak serigala?"

"Cukup tadi malam." tandas Remus sambil mencoba berjalan dengan kaki barunya.

Peter masih memperhatikan Remus dengan tatapan kagum, lalu pandangannya beralih pada James dan—"WHUAAA!"—berteriak kaget karena menemukan orang dengan kepala rusa jantan di hadapan, "JAMES! Cobalah cari anggota tubuh lain untuk diubah! Kau pikir kau ini sejenis _Sphinx_?" Peter masih mengusap dadanya.

"_Geez_." Sirius berkomentar setelah sedikit mundur karena kaget, "untung aku ingat kalau kau ini James Potter—aku nyaris melayangkan cakarku."

Tentu saja James tidak bisa membalas bicara dengan kepala rusa begitu. Ia hanya melakukan gestur dan isyarat tangan, namun setelah bebeapa saat ia kembali menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Fisik dan mental, "Bercanda." cengirnya, "ternyata memang yang setengah-setengah itu tidak oke." ucapnya sambil kembali berkonsentrasi dan mengikuti jejak Remus—mengubah kedua kakinya menjadi kaki rusa.

"Hei, lihat." Peter menunjuk ke arah Prefek mereka yang satu lagi, "dia benar-benar gadis sangar." komentarnya pendek, diikuti anggukan ketiga temannya.

Lily Evans, dengan sebelah tangannya yang sudah bertransformasi sempurna menjadi sayap naga moncong pendek Swedia. Membentang lebar dengan warna biru metalik yang tertimpa cahaya matahari. Sisiknya nyaris menutupi seluruh sayap dan terlihat basah, tak lupa cakar-cakar tajam mencuat di ujungnya. Sekilas, Lily terlihat layaknya _cyborg_ dengan tangan seperti itu.

"Pilihan hewan memang mencerminkan watak." celetuk Sirius sambil cengegesan.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa tersanjung." balas Remus yang masih berdiri di atas kaki unicorn-nya, "kuda terbang adalah impian semua anak kecil."

Sirius mengusap hidung dengan telunjuk tangan kirinya yang masih manusia, "_Well_—aku juga suka, kok." ucapnya dengan nada sok tak peduli.

"Tak heran. Kau sih memang masih anak kecil." ujar Remus sambil tersenyum iseng.

James tidak berkata-kata ketika Remus, Sirius dan Peter masih berdebat kecil tentang pilihan hewan mereka. Perhatiannya kini sedang tertuju pada seseorang yang berada di bangku paling depan.

Awalnya, kedua lengan itu hanya membentang bebas. Namun seiring waktu berjalan, James melihat perubahan—mulai dari persendian siku yang bengkok ke arah sebaliknya, lengan yang mengurus, sampai dengan tumbuhnya bulu-bulu putih yang menutupi kulit itu dengan sempurna. Severus Snape, baru saja mengubah kedua lengannya menjadi sayap merpati raksasa. Ia berbalik untuk memperlihatkan transformasinya pada Lily Evans. Dan jujur saja, melihat seorang Severus yang biasanya emo (dan James cukup yakin kalau tadinya Severus akan berubah menjadi kelelawar), kini membentangkan sayap putih di bawah terpaan sinar matahari—

"_Prongs_, apa yang membuatmu melongo begini?" Sirius melambaikan cakar anjing hitamnya ke depan wajah James sambil pasang mimik bingung.

—_James sepeti sedang melihat malaikat turun ke bumi_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sev, hei—"

Lorong itu mulai temaram karena matahari sudah condong ke barat. Pelajaran sudah berakhir dan kastil Hogwats pun mulai sepi. Mayoritas murid berebutan untuk kembali ke asrama secepat mungkin karena hari yang semakin membeku. Severus juga begitu—kalau saja ia tidak terkejar dan pundaknya tak ditepuk seperti sekarang. Anggap hari ini ia memiliki cadangan kesabaran, karena itu langkahnya terhenti. Begitu juga langkah Lily Evans yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Setelah membuatku menghabiskan satu malah di Hospital Wing, apa _lagi_ maumu, Potter?" dengan malas, Severus membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap tak sabar pada James yang malah membalasnya dengan senyuman miring seperti biasa.

"Kalau kau mau menghabiskan satu malam lagi bersamaku, aku sih tidak keberatan." buru-buru James menggeser tubuhnya untuk menghalangi jalan Severus. Benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bercanda, ular yang satu ini, "hei-hei, jangan gusar begitu. Aku—ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Severus menghela nafas, "Ya, aku sedang mendengarkan."

"_Well_, itu—" James menatap tak enak ke sebelah Severus. Gadis itu sedari tadi memelototinya. Sekaligus mengawasi gerak-geriknya seakan dia ini hendak mengapa-apakan sahabatnya. Coba ya, bagaimana James mau bicara dengan tenang kalau ada aura yang membuatnya tertekan? Ia mendehem, "—boleh aku pinjam dia sebentar, Evans?" ucapnya pada Lily, "_private._"

Andaikata tatapan tajam memang berarti harafiah, maka James pasti sudah tercincang halus karena tatapan Severus. Lily menepuk pelan lengan sahabat masa kecilnya itu, dan membuat Severus menolehkan kepalanya. Ada gurat kecemasan di wajah Lily, dan rasanya itu wajar karena yang Severus hadapi adalah James Potter. Entah apa yang akan James lakukan kali ini ketika Lily tak ada di sekitar. Namun ternyata Severus mengangguk pelan padanya. Memberikan isyarat kalau Lily boleh pergi duluan dan ia akan menyelesaikan semuanya sendirian.

"Kau yakin?" Lily terlihat gusar sekaligus khawatir. Namun ia tak bisa apa-apa lagi ketika lagi-lagi Severus mengangguk yakin, "ya sudah. Aku duluan. Kita bertemu lagi di aula besar, oke?" lagi-lagi dibalas anggukan.

"Ayolah, nona Prefek." James sedikit mendesak. Kedua matanya mencerminkan permohonan sekaligus intimidasi.

Lily tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan membalikkan tubuhnya begitu saja. Suara langkahnya sedikit bergema di lorong panjang yang mulai gelap tersebut. Sesekali wajahnya tertoleh, menampakkan ekspresi cemas sekalipun sosoknya terus menjauh. Meninggalkan James dan Severus berdua saja dengan segala kegalauan yang masing-masing menghantui perasaan mereka. Untuk beberapa saat, tak ada satupun yang memecah sunyi. Mendadak Severus merasa kalau James akan menyatakan cinta.

"Sev—" akhirnya si Gryffindor sang pemberani yang memulai duluan, "—transfigurasi setengah hewanmu tadi mengagumkan."

Severus rasanya ingin sekali mencoba ramuan tidur barunya pada James agar orang ini mati suri setidaknya satu semester, "Kau mengusir Lily hanya untuk bicara hal seperti itu?" desisnya kesal ditambah dengan nada tak percaya. Severus menggelengkan kepalanya, "seharusnya aku tahu kau mempermainkanku lagi."

"Hei—tunggu!" James menyusul Severus yang sudah berbalik lagi dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya. Langkahnya kali ini lebih terburu dan menghentak, membuat James harus setengah berlari untuk bisa mengejarnya, "kubilang—tunggu." sekali lagi ia berkata. Kali ini dengan tangan yang menyambar lengan Severus, membuat tubuh yang lebih kecil dari James itu sedikit tersentak dan menoleh dengan rambut berkibar.

O—oke. Barusan itu adegannya seperti iklan shampo.

"Baiklah, aku akan serius." James menatap Severus, " akumintamaafsoalkemarin."

Severus butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna kalimat James, "Ha?"

"Aku—" helaan nafas panjang. James melepaskan pegangannya dari lengan Severus dan merelaksasikan diri sebentar, "aku—mau minta maaf, soal kemarin." akhirnya terucap juga. Mendadak ia merasa imbisil karena bicara sendiri malam itu, "dan—untuk semuanya—yang pernah kulakukan padamu." agak terbata, memang. James sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan ini. Ia tidak yakin dirinya didorong oleh rasa penyesalan—mungkin ada. Tetapi lebih ke arah 'takut' yang hanya bisa ia mengerti sendiri. Rasa 'takut' yang muncul setelah melihat Severus nyaris saja mati tenggelam di danau yang membeku. Ia baru menyadarinya—barusan.

_Takut akan kehilangan—terlebih karena dia yang menyebabkan_.

Omong-omong, wajah Severus sekarang lebih terlihat tolol lagi daripada sebelumnya, "Kau—" sebelah alis naik, "—habis menegak _firewhisky_?"

Otomatis James memutar kedua bola matanya, "Ti-dak, Sev. Aku serius." tekan James, dengan nada sedikit ditekankan, "kau harus tahu betapa sulit aku bicara begini." gumamnya kesal sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit-langit.

Oh-waw. Severus seharusnya merasa beruntung karena dari seluruh manusia di Hogwarts, baru padanyalah seorang James Potter mau merepotkan diri dengan meminta maaf. Tetapi kalau diingat seluruh perlakuan James padanya—maaf saja memangnya cukup? Severus tertawa mencemooh, "Jangan berpikir kalau dengan begini saja aku akan memaafkanmu, Potter." desisnya sambil dengan berani menatap kedua hazel berlapis kacamata itu, "tetapi yah—kuhargai usahamu." dan setidaknya, telinga Severus memang masih berfungsi baik. Semalam James _memang_ menguntai permintaan maaf padanya.

"Sev—"

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pernyataan kalau kau _berhenti_ melakukan hal bodoh padaku." potong Severus cepat. Sebenarnya ia tak suka ini. Mereka seperti sedang melakukan gencatan senjata. Namun di luar dugaannya, James mengangguk mantap.

"Aku baru hendak mengatakan hal itu." ucapnya. Tulus. Sesuatu yang membuat Severus merinding karena ini momen pertamanya berhadapan dengan James yang begitu serius, "bisakah mulai sekarang kita berlaku seperti—teman?"

Kalau tadi alis Severus hanya naik sebelah, kini keduanya naik bersamaan. Kalau James itu anomali, ia sudah tahu itu sejak dulu. Tetapi ia tak menyangka kalau kesintingan James sudah sampai pada taraf dimana Severus gagal memprediksi kelakuannya. Sama sekali. Oke, bisa dimaafkan mengingat dia tidak menyukai kelas ramalan. Lamat-lamat, Severus menggelengkan kepalanya. Keheranan.

"Terserah kau saja." gumamnya sambil berbalik, "sudahlah. Aku tak mau terlambat makan malam." ujar Severus sambil mendahului James yang masih terdiam. Membatu. Mencerna. Korslet. Nyengir. Tertawa kecil. Menggaruk hidung.

_Itu berarti—Severus setuju dengan perdamaian ini, kan?_

"Hey, Sev—tunggu aku!"

Menyadari kalau merpatinya itu sudah berlalu, James serta merta memacu langkahnya dan berjalan di sebelah Severus sambil meracau. Membuat Severus langsung menyesal karena terlanjur menyetujui perihal gencatan senjata ini.

.

.

**End of Chapter Three**

.

.

Sebenarnya, transfigurasi sebagian badan jadi hewan itu dipelajari di kelas NEWT aka tingkat tujuh sih ="= tapi demi adegan bidadari turun ke bumi deh, aye pake adegan di kelas itu—ngakak. Baiklah, makin lama James makin OOC dengan keagresifannya itu. Tetapi karena dia Gryffindor yang pantang menyerah, LANJUTKAN JAMES! Alur lambat sengaja dipake karena Severus (kayaknya) bukanlah tipe uke yang bisa didapatkan dengan mudah—dan saya ingin menonjolkan hal itu. Kalo James asal tembak, dijamin deh Sectumsempra keluar dengan indahnya (?)

Terima kasih sudah berkunjung, dan—

**Review akan membuat hariku lebih berwarna!**


	4. Rectoverso

_**Under My Skin**_

_A Fanfiction_

_By __**Sabaku no Ghee**_

_3600-ish__ words_

_Friendship, Humor, maybe Romance_

_James x Severus (main), Severus x Lily, James x Lily and (maybe) Sirius x Remus (friendship nyerempet ke denial, muhaha)_

_All characters belong to J. K. Rowling_

_WARNING : nggak semua yang Anda baca itu benar XD__ Perubahan gaya bahasa di chapter ini, sedikit serius, nyerempet angst, dan yea, OOC!James. Walau tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau tokoh lain juga OOC Orz_

**.**

**.**

"Ini akhir minggu, Sev."

Kata-kata itu tak lantas membuat sepasang abu gelap milik Severus beralih dari halaman buku yang ia baca. Menghela nafas, ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan nada bicara datarnya, "Sepertinya memang demikian."

"Dan Natal akan datang dalam kurun waktu dua kali dua puluh empat jam." sambung James sambil berjalan mendekati pemuda yang sibuk dengan tumpukan bukunya.

"Aku belum menderita _alzhaimer_, Potter"

Tawa kecil terdengar. James bukanlah tipe berjiwa kerdil yang akan terlontar hanya dengan satu pukulan. Lagipula rantai kata dari Severus belum bisa dikategorikan sebagai kalimat yang menusuk—mungkin dirinya yang sudah terlalu imun? Syukurlah karena tubuh dan jiwanya memiliki kemampuan beradaptasi yang luar biasa. Hal itu juga berlaku dalam urusan menghadapi si pangeran ramuan dari asrama ular yang memiliki lidah luar biasa tajam. Mungkin karena telinganya dipaksa mengantarkan kalimat-kalimat sadis secara berkala, makanya otak dan hati lama-kelamaan menjadi kebal.

Oh, itu terdengar seperti minum racun dengan jadwal tiga kali sehari.

"Dan dari yang kudengar, _alzhaimer_ bisa ditanggulangi secara dini dengan banyak membaca." James berkata-kata dengan santai sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping Severus, "kupikir kau sedang mempersiapkan untuk yang terburuk."

Decakan sinis dari Severus, "Kurasa aku memilih _alzhaimer_ saja daripada harus dihantui oleh memori tentang orang seperti kau, Potter." ia tersenyum mencemooh ketika melihat ekspresi sok terluka di wajah lawan bicara.

Severus tahu kalau ia membutuhkan aksi yang lebih tegas dari sekedar ancaman kosong—tetapi di sore hari ini ia tidak sedang berminat untuk merapal apapun. Adu mantra di perpustakaan sama saja dengan menantang untuk diberikan detensi secara cuma-cuma. Namun di sisi lain, Severus hapal benar dengan tabiat James yang serupa dengan lambang asramanya. Apa ular bisa menang melawa singa, hm? Tentu saja bisa—kalau ularnya _Anaconda_—sayangnya lambang Slytherin bukan _Anaconda_.

James memilih untuk mengulur waktu.

Perpustakaan di hari sabtu sore bersalju adalah pilihan terakhir pada murid Hogwarts untuk menghabiskan waktu—kecuali dirinya ini dan ketiga temannya yang kena detensi untuk menulis esai panjang. Mungkin memang seharusnya mereka tidak bermain-main di kelas profesor McGonagall. Sirius, Remus dan Peter juga berada di perpustakaan ini, namun tidak di bagian buku-buku mengenai sihir hitam. Tiga serangkai itu berkutat di ruang baca bagian depan perpustakaan—sementara James lepas sendirian dan menemukan Severus.

Pemuda berambut gelap yang mengukuhkan diri dalam _style_ awut-awutan itu tidak membalas ucapan Severus secara verbal. Sebagai langkah substitusi, kedua tangannya menyambar tumpukan buku yang masih berada dalam jangkauannya. Sebenarnya James sudah tidak heran dengan judul-judul yang selalu mengaitkan kata 'sihir', 'hitam' dan 'kutukan' tersebut. Minat Severus Snape pada rapalan sejenis sudah menjadi rahasia umum dan bahan gosip yang tak pernah dingin. Bukan urusannya, memang—tetapi bukankan James Potter memang memiliki hobi ikut campur?

"Kenapa kau mempelajari hal-hal semacam ini, Sev?" gumam James sambil mengengembalikan buku yang ia sambar dalam satu tumpukan rapi, "kurasa lebih baik kau fokus pada ramuan daripada membaca benda tak berguna begini."

"Mengutip kata-katamu beberapa detik lalu, Potter." Severus masih mempertahankan tameng acuhnya, " kupikir _aku_ sedang mempersiapkan untuk yang terburuk."

James menggeleng tak mengerti, "Hitam ya hitam, Sev. Apa menurutmu sihir semacam itu bisa memberikan keuntungan?" ia melipat tangan di depan dadanya, bersiap untuk mendebat apapun yang akan diucap Severus kelak, "hanya putih yang bisa mengalahkan hitam, kurasa."

"Cerdas sekali, Potter—mengingat hitam ditambahkan putih hanya akan menghasilkan abu-abu." kali ini pandangan Severus teralih dari deretan huruf yang tertulis di atas papirus, "sekarang kau yang katakan padaku—apa menurutmu _dark wizard_ bisa kau kalahkan hanya dengan mementalkan tongkatnya, hm?" frekuensi itu merendah, "_somehow_ aku yakin kalau di kementrian kutukan _cructatius _juga digunakan untuk membuat orang mau berbicara yang sebenarnya."

"Aku tidak suka sihir hitam, Sev. Apapun yang terjadi dan bagaimana pun keadaannya, aku tak akan pernah merapalkannya." James mengatakannya dengan nada serius kali ini. Membuat seutas senyuman miring terbit di wajah Severus.

"Kau sudah memilih, kalau begitu. Haruskah kuucapkan selamat?" bocah berambut hitam sebahu itu mengatakannya dengan tajam. _Bravo_, pahlawan semua orang dari asrama Gryffindor. Berjuanglah selalu demi apa yang kau anggap benar dengan aroganisme yang kau puja-puja itu. Severus kembali pada bukunya, "dan pilihan itu menegaskan kalau kita berbeda. Maka, bisa enyah dari hadapanku sekarang?"

James kembali mengenakan topeng tak tampak bernama keangkuhan, "Kurasa perbedaan minor seperti itu tidak layak untuk mengusirku, Sev."

"_Well_, memang tidak. Anggap saja aku melakukan itu demi menyelamatkan privasiku sendiri." Severus berkata sambil sedikit mendesah. Tidak menyangka kalau James _selalu berhasil_ untuk membuat lidahnya bekerja sebanyak ini, "dan lagi—aku lelah dengan sikapmu yang terlalu percaya diri."

"Optimisme itu nama tengahku." cengiran khas James pun terukir, sukses membuat Severus kehilangan minatnya untuk membaca. Pemuda berkacamata itu kini meregangkan tubuh dalam posisi duduk, berupaya merelaksasikan diri, "lagipula tidakkah perbedaan itu malah menarik?"

"Huh—lucu. Mengingat kaum darah murni _sepertimu_ itulah yang bersikeras hendak meniadakan perbedaan." dengusan sinis terdengar dalam kalimat tersebut, "pengkotak-kotakkan tak hanya berlaku dalam kehidupan sosial, Tuan Gryffindor. Hal itu terkadang menjadi alasan satu pihak untuk kepuasan golongannya sendiri." Severus kembali menyunggingkan senyuman miringnya, "_knock, knock_?"

James terbengong, "Kurasa analisamu terlalu berlebihan untuk seorang yang baru berulang tahun keenam belas, Sev. Apa kau sudah sinting?"

"Mungkin aku sinting, tetapi kau buta." sergah Severus cepat, "kau disilaukan oleh perhatian semua orang padamu sampai acuh pada hal-hal tersebut." _seperti matahari yang tak peduli ketika planet-planet lain bergerak mengelilinginya_, "tidak bisa disalahkan, _though_. Setiap orang memiliki hak prerogratif untuk merasa dirinya suci."

"_Well, well_, kalau memang aku ini putih, Sev—" James merasa pembicaraan ini semakin jauh pun semakin dalam untuk bisa mengenal seorang Severus, "—lalu apa kamu ini? Sama hitam dengan apa yang kau pelajari, hm?"

Severus agak tercenung. Selalu menjadi tanda tanya raksasa setiap kali ia mencoba mempertanyakan dirinya. Dan bukankah hidup memang selalu seperti itu? Ketika James mempertanyakan perihal sihir hitam, sejujurnya Severus merasa sesuatu di dalam dirinya bergejolak. Ini sama saja dengan membicarakan sebongkah batu bata dengan sebuah benteng—hilang satu, maka bangunan terkokoh sekalipun bisa runtuh_, no_? Severus selalu merasa sihir hitam adalah bagian dari hidupnya. Yang berarti mereka akan membicarakan 'hidup' itu sendiri dengan jutaan pertanyaan di baliknya.

"Aku orang di area abu-abu, Potter." akhirnya Severus menjawab dalam kemantapan, "dan kurasa sebenarnya semua orang pasti begitu. Hanya saja intensitasnya berbeda." ya, Severus selalu berusaha menjadi pihak netral. Memandang keseluruhan dunia sebagai wadah ilmu yang tak berbatas—dan dia tak akan menjadikan 'benar' atau 'salah' sebagai tembok yang menghalangi untuk mempelajari _semua_nya. Termasuk ilmu hitam, _yes_. Cukup orang selain dirinya saja yang berpikiran terlalu picik.

James menghela nafas, "Menurutmu, aku?"

"Kau?" sepasang kelereng kelabu milik Severus beradu pandang dengan dua bola hazel milik James, "menurutku kau itu abu-abu tua yang memaksakan diri untuk terlihat putih." si pemuda Slytherin menambahkan senyuman mencemooh.

"Dan andaikata memang begitu adanya, berarti omonganmu semuanya ironi." James melemaskan posisi duduknya. Kini ia menyilangkan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kiri, dengan sebelah tangan mengetuk-ngetuk perlahan meja di hadapan, "sebenarnya, kau dan aku sama sekali tidak berbeda, paham maksudku?"

Geming.

Seharusnya Severus sadar kalau sedari tadi James sedang mencari celah dengan cara bertanya dan bertanya—sampai pada satu-satunya pertanyaan yang ada. Pertanyaan yang mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang ingin kau coba untuk katakan, Potter?" entah apa yang membuat Severus menjadi begitu penasaran. Ya, ia yang awalnya mencoba untuk tidak peduli ini bermetamorfosa menjadi seseorang yang haus akan keingintahuan akan James.

Jawaban yang Severus dapat berupa bahu yang terangkat, "Aku hanya ingin menegaskan padamu. Apapun jalan yang kelak kita ambil, semua orang tetap sama. Seperti katamu, tetap abu-abu. Hanya saja ada yang cenderung ke gelap, dan ada yang cenderung ke terang." untuk beberapa detik, dua pasang mata seolah saling menyelami perasaan dan pemikiran masing-masing. Mencoba untuk saling menyentuh sisi terdalam dan memahami. James mengembangkan cengiran usilnya, "yang artinya, kau tak ada alasan untuk mengusirku dari sisimu."

Erangan kesal.

"Aku menyesal sempat berpikiran kalau kau ini _benar-benar_ cerdas." Severus memutuskan untuk menutup buku yang ia baca dan meletakkannya di puncak tumpukan buku di hadapan wajah, "Gryffindor tetaplah Gryffindor." desisnya kesal.

"Kau ini memang tidak dikaruniai sisi romantis, Sev." James terlihat sedikit panik ketika Severus bangkit dari posisi duduknya untuk mengembalikan buku-buku yang barusan ia baca ke bagian rak yang melompong.

"Romantisme hanya metafora, Potter." balas Severus seadanya sambil berjongkok dan meletakkan sebuah buku tebal di rak paling bawah.

James geleng-geleng kepala dengan tingkat keseriusan orang yang entah sejak kapan ia anggap teman ini, "Aku berani taruhan kalau kau benci ketidakpastian seperti—"

"Kelas ramalan."

Mereka menjawabnya secara bersamaan, lalu kembali saling memandang karena hal itu. Beberapa detik diisi keheningan ketika tatapan mereka bertemu untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun tak lama, akhirnya mereka berbagi tawa kecil. James sebenarnya sedikit terkejut karena menemukan ketulusan dalam tawa Severus. Entah kemana dendam bertahun-tahun yang ada di antara mereka. Mungkin keresahan itu tetap ada, namun biarlah detik ini mereka memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

Anggap saja hari ini edisi spesial—dimana mereka sejenak berhenti untuk bermain petak umpet dengan perasaan mereka sendiri. James dan Severus sama-sama sedang menggali pengetahuan diri mereka ke tahap yang lebih dalam—dan jawabannya sungguh mengejutkan. Bahwa sebenarnya, mereka berada dalam level keabu-abuan yang sama. Si abu-abu yang sok putih dan si abu-abu yang sok hitam. Semoga saja tidak terlalu terlambat untuk menyadari kalau mereka sudah bertemu dalam satu titik.

Mereka sama-sama sedang bercermin. Menjadikan dua sosok itu satu _rectoverso_ yang sempurna.

"Tetapi aku tetap tidak suka dengan ilmu hitam, lho." James memecah hening, dan berhasil membuat Severus memutar kedua bola matanya. Malas.

"Mungkin itu berarti kita tidak ada dalam satu garis takdir, Potter." Severus berdiri dari posisi berlututnya dan membersihkan jubahnya yang sedikit kotor. Terutama bagian lutut dan lengannya karena kontak langsung dengan debu.

James mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Seorang yang tidak suka kelas ramalan, kini bicara takdir? Apa aku tak salah dengar?" ia menyandarkan sebelah bahunya ke dinding, memperhatikan Severus yang membereskan beberapa gulungan perkamen di atas meja. Tak memakan waktu lama sampai pemuda Slytherin itu selesai dengan papirus tersebut dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ayolah, Potter—" ia berhenti sejenak di hadapan James dan sedikit mendongak untuk memberikan tatapan tajam, "—kau paham benar maksudku apa, kan?

Sekalipun James tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan Severus, detik itu ia merasa lidahnya begitu kelu. Ia sama sekali tak pernah memperhatikan sebelumnya kalau helai-helai sehitam eboni itu memiliki aroma yang khas. Jatuh begitu ringan dan membingkai paras yang dilapisi oleh kulit putih pucat. Terutama mata itu—mata yang selalu haus akan rasa ingin tahu. James merasa dirinya larut setiap kali bola kelabu itu memberikan tatapan menghunus. Andai James menyadari kalau pemuda ini menarik beberapa tahun lebih cepat.

Mungkin seharusnya ia mengakui saja kalau Severus memiliki aura magis yang bisa membuatnya merasa hilang.

"Manusia menentukan takdirnya sendiri." jawab James dalam gumaman.

Severus memberikan senyuman palsunya lagi. Ia memang tak salah menduga kalau James Potter adalah pemuda dengan tingkat kecerdasan yang patut diacungi dua jempol. Pemuda berjubah hitam itu kembali berjalan melewati James, "Sampai jumpa di waktu makan malam." dan mendesis pelan sambil berlalu.

James terlambat untuk menoleh—dan ketika ia melakukannya, sosok itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu perpustakaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tak percaya kau menghilang hanya untuk membicarakan ilmu hitam dengan si Snivellus itu." Sirius memberikan tatapan kesal pada James, "kalau cuma sebentar sih tak masalah. Kau tak sadar kalau kau hilang sampai waktu perpustakaan habis?"

James hendak mengangguk—tetapi tidak jadi karena takut dicabik sampai jadi serpihan daging. Tidak, tentu saja ia tidak berminat untuk dihabisi sahabatnya sendiri di aula besar yang sedang ramai karena waktu makan malam. Kegiatan rutin dimana semua murid berkumpul untuk santap sebelum tidur dan saling bertukar cerita. Tipikal. Namun kegiatan kecil yang James lakoni akhir-akhir ini membuat rutinitas membosankan tersebut terasa sedikit lebih hidup. Aksi pengadukan makanan di atas piring secara brutal sementara matanya menatap ke meja paling ujung.

Dimana si pencuri waktu sedang menikmati hidangan sambil berinteraksi dengan sesama ular penghuni asrama bawah tanah.

"Kau dengar aku tidak sih, _Prongs_?" nada geram dari Sirius berhasil membuat James tersadar dari vakumnya. Bola hazel di balik kacamata itu memandang ketiga sahabatnya dan dengan lekas lengkungan senyum pun terbentuk.

"Aku sudah bilang—maaf. Sisa esai itu akan kuselesaikan, kalian tak perlu khawatir." ujarnya cepat sambil mencengir lebar.

Remus tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban James, "Sudahkah aku membahas kalau kita _tidak_ sedang bicara masalah esainya, James?" tanya sang Prefek sambil perlahan menyesap jus labunya, "ini masalah _kau_ mendadak hilang."

"Memangnya apa saja sih yang kalian bicarakan?" Peter ikut bertanya sambil menyambar butir-butir buah berwarna ungu pekat, "sampai lupa waktu?"

Ah, ya. Waktu.

Sudahkah James mengatakan pada mereka kalau pada kenyataannya, waktu adalah sesuatu yang sangat elastis? Waktu memiliki dimensi yang begitu relatif, bergantung pada apa yang sedang kau lalui. Sebut saja di kelas ramuan—satu jam terasa satu abad bagi James dan mungkin malah satu eon bagi Sirius. Tetapi ketika ia dihadapkan dengan Severus, maka waktu adalah kuda yang dicambuk sehingga berlari dalam kecepatan mengerikan. Namun di saat yang sama, ia merasakan kalau detik jarum jam berhenti. Severus membuat pusaran waktu milik James macet bekerja—sementara dunia terus berputar. Izinkan ia mengagumi bakat Severus yang satu itu.

"Dia rekan berdiskusi yang baik, menurutku." akhirnya James hanya bisa mengatakan hal itu tanpa sedikit pun teralih dari fokusnya.

Sirius mencibir, "Itu benar, kalau 'berdiskusi' di sini memiliki pemahaman yang sama dengan 'adu mulut'." setengah mengejek, dan setengah kesal. Remus melirik.

"Telan dulu apa yang ada di dalam mulutmu, Sirius." sebuah nasihat dengan nada bijak terdengar, "lama-lama kelakuanmu jadi mengikuti bentuk animangusmu."

Andai saja yang berkata itu bukan Remus Lupin tersayang, sudah pasti Sirius akan membenamkan kepala orang yang bersangkutan ke dalam kuali ramuan. Peter yang tidak ada urusan dengan dialog barusan saja rasanya siap bertransformasi menjadi tikus dan membiritkan diri dari Sirius. Namun toh akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk mencuri secuil saja perhatian dari James, "Err—James? Besok kita mau ke stasiun Hogsmeade pukul berapa?"

"Ah, benar juga." James menghela nafas ketika pertanyaan itu berhasil membuatnya teralih dari Severus yang duduk nun jauh di sana, "Natal tahun ini, kita akan mengacaukan rumah siapa?" tanya si Potter muda sambil memberikan cengiran.

"Tidak ada pilihan selain membakar rumah_mu_, kan?" Sirius menggumam sambil mengunyah daging saus coklatnya—diiringi pelototan Remus yang seakan siap menyeka mulut berlumuran saus itu dengan kaos kaki.

James tertawa kecil, "Sudah menjadi rumah_mu_ juga, _Pad._" ya, semenjak kejadian tidak mengenakkan yang membuat Sirius pergi dari Black Manor, pemuda berambut hitam itu memutuskan untuk menjadi anak angkat keluarga Potter. Mungkin lebih tepatnya—keputusan bersama. Sayang sekali Sirius terlalu cinta dengan nama belakangnya. Dan lagi, James tidak ingin dunia sihir menyangka kalau ia sudah melamar sahabatnya sendiri jikalau mendengar nama 'Sirius Potter'.

"_Well_, kurasa kita bisa saling berkunjung." Remus angkat bahu sambil berusaha memotong daging di atas piringnya.

"Ya, tetapi tak ada salahnya menginap satu malam di rumah seseorang, _no_?" Peter berkata dengan lugu, sementara yang lain menatapnya dengan tatapan 'plis-deh-Peter'—padahal sudah enam tahun ini mereka berbagi kamar yang sama.

Dan mendadak, ide itu muncul dalam pusaran pikiran.

"James—kau mau kemana?" Remus mengerenyitkan dahinya ketika melihat James mendadak bangkit dari bangkunya, "habiskan dulu makanmu." dan sempat menjadi ibu-yang-baik bagi si bocah yang pendek akal itu.

James menyeringai, "Menjalankan misi." pendek, ia menjawab. Sama sekali tidak mengindahkan panggilan dari Sirius yang kental dengan kegondokan. Ia melangkah panjang-panjang ke arah meja yang cukup sesak karena disinggahi para ular. Aula besar memang tidak seremang biasanya karena dekorasi Natal membuat penerangan menjadi lebih baik. Tetapi semua orang pasti mengaku kalau mereka silau ketika melihat wajah James Potter malam itu. Seolah lampu di dalam kepalanya sudah diganti baterai dan ingin memamerkan sinar barunya.

Saatnya menyapa orang yang berjasa untuk hal itu.

"Sev." James memanggil dengan ekspresi sumringah yang tulus, berbeda dengan cengiran usilnya yang biasa terukir di wajah. Dan seperti biasa, aroganismenya tidak mengizinkan Severus bicara apapun sebelum ia duduk di sebelah pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut, "_finish your dinner already_?"

Severus sedang menyeka bibirnya ketika itu.

"Kau nyaris membuatku mengeluarkan apa yang barusan aku telan, Potter." gumamnya dengan nada suram. Severus mendelik ke samping kanannya, "sebenarnya aku bosan bertanya mengenai apa yang _sedang_ kau lakukan."

"_Well_—meminimalisir perbedaan?" James berkata sambil angkat bahu. Sorot-sorot tajam dari murid Slytherin lain seolah sama sekali tak menghapuskan antusiasme di wajah James. Orang biasa pasti jengah dan gerah dengan atmosfer yang menyesakkan ini—dan itu berarti James bukanlah orang biasa, "dengan cara meniadakan dikotomi antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Sesekali kau juga harus sarapan di meja asramaku."

"Langkah yang bagus. Dapat ilham darimana? _Mickey Mouse_?" setengah mengejek dengan menyebut salah satu tokoh kartun yang sedang heboh dibicarakan di dunia _muggle_. Severus kini menyingkirkan alat-alat makannya dan menyambar sebuah piala berisi jus labu, "andai aku bisa memutar balikkan waktu dan memutuskan untuk _tidak _menerima pernyataan damaimu."

James meringis, "Tidak bisakah kau berhenti sinis, Sevvy? Setidaknya ketika sedang berbicara denganku?"

Severus tanpa sadar tertawa kecil—James Potter tidak pernah menyadari kesinisan Severus adalah karena eksistensi_nya_, eh? _Dasar tumpul_. "Mungkin aku akan berhenti sinis kalau kau juga berhenti mengekorku." tandas Severus tanpa tendeng aling-aling, "ada apa?" langsung menanyakan tujuan. Khas seorang Severus yang memang tidak menyukai basa-basi karena menurutnya _basi_.

"Yah, Natal akan tiba—masa' kau tidak bisa menebak aku akan bertanya apa?" dan bukan James namanya kalau tidak berbalik usil. Belum lagi terkadang ada bonus berupa cemoohan konyol yang memancing pertengkaran.

"Aku bukan Nostradamus, Potter." desisan Severus kembali terdengar, membuat lawan bicaranya tertawa kecil.

"Ya ya. Aku dan kau sama-sama bukan budak irasionalitas dan probabilitas." James menyerah. Bicara dengan Severus memang tidak bisa melibatkan segala hal yang _fifty-fifty_, "aku hanya ingin bertanya apa rencanamu untuk libur Natal. Kembali ke rumah? Tetap di Hogwarts? Atau melancong bersama bunga bakungmu itu?"

Severus mendesah, lelah. Entah apa lagi yang bocah singa di hadapannya ini rencanakan, "Jelaskan relevansi antara rencana liburanku dengan dirimu."

"_Geez_, kau ini benar-benar." James menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak paham kenapa bisa ada pemuda sekeras kepala Severus. Rasa-rasanya tadi sore mereka bisa berkomunikasi dengan begitu baik. Bahkan seperti saling berbicara dari batin masing-masing—malamnya sudah kembali menjadi bocah yang terbungkus oleh fisik remaja. Tetapi karena James Potter jelas-jelas lebih keras kepala dari Severus Snape, maka jangan harap ia akan mundur sebelum tujuannya tercapai, "aku ingin mengundangmu merayakan Natal bersama di kediamanku, kalau kau tidak pulang."

Severus nyaris tersedak jus labu.

"Dan sebelum kau berpikiran negatif mengenai ajakanku, aku bersumpah niatanku suci tanpa ada niat menjahilimu." James buru-buru menambahkan.

"Aku—" Severus masih berjuang untuk melancarkan kerongkongannya yang ditempeli cairan manis dan sedikit lengket itu, "—tidak merayakan Natal, Potter. Jadi aku _tidak akan_ kemana-mana."

Ekspresi kecewa menghapus warna warni di wajah James, "Oh, ayolah, Sev. Sesekali tinggalkan kastil tua yang tidak ada segi estetikanya ini." bujuk James dengan mata yang dibuat sememelas mungkin, "Sirius dan yang lain juga ikut."

"Itu hanya akan membuat liburanku lebih buruk." Severus mendengus tak sabar.

"Hei, itu hanya penegasan kalau kita tak akan pergi berdua. Atau sebenarnya kau ini ingin kita berdua saja? Aku tak keberatan untuk mengenalkanmu pada kedua orang tuaku." James menambahkan cengiran usilnya ketika mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti ajakan kencan, Potter—dan itu membuatku merinding." balas Severus sambil kembali menegak jus labunya.

"Habis kau menolak." ada sedikit mimik kesal di wajah James. Dan andai harga diri Severus tak terlalu tinggi, ia pasti akan terbahak karena muka cemberut musuh abadinya itu. James kembali bicara, "Sev, aku serius. Kau _butuh_ liburan. Kau _butuh_ keluar dari perpustakaan. Dan yang jelas, kau _butuh_ pengalih perhatian dari buku-buku yang selalu menjadi sahabatmu itu."

Severus tersenyum merendahkan, "Kau benar, Potter. Kurasa aku memang _butuh_ liburan—" mendelik sadis pada James, "—supaya aku tidak perlu melihat wajahmu setidaknya untuk beberapa hari." ia meletakkan pialanya di atas meja lalu mengangkat tubuhnya dengan cepat. James ikut bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"_Well_, apa itu berarti aku harus menegak _polyjuice_ selama kau ada di rumahku, hm? Tidak masalah sih, asal kau yang buat." James menyusul langkah-langkah Severus yang berniat keluar dari aula besar, "asal aku tetap berwajah tampan—maksudku, pokoknya, ayolah. Ikutlah denganku. Hanya sehari—atau setidaknya lepas kepergianku besok pagi di stasiun Hogsmeade."

"Ho, lihatlah—James Potter dengan retorikanya." ketika mengatakan itu, Severus menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan. James pun otomatis membeku di tempat, ketika Severus kembali mendongak dan memandangnya dengan tatapan dalam, "jangan harap aku akan terbujuk oleh rayuanmu itu."

James sedikit terkesiap. Akal sehatnya selalu melayang ringan ketika Severus menatapnya seperti itu, "Yah, aku hanya—"

"Sev—?"

Spontan kedua wajah yang sedari tadi bersebrangan itu menoleh ke arah yang sama. Seorang gadis, dalam balutan seragam singa, jubah semata kaki, rambut panjang kemerahan dan mata _emerald_ cerah, menyapa. Ekspresi Severus yang beberapa detik lalu tak enak dilihat kini sedikit bersinar—berbeda dengan ekspresi James yang bisa dikatakan sebaliknya. Ini aneh. Setiap kali Lily Evans memanggil Severus dengan nama _itu_ dan nada _itu_, ia selalu merasa gejolak ganjil menohok hatinya. Dulu, ia kira perasaan semacam itu tak lebih dari sekedar sampah.

_(__Sebenarnya ia cemburu dengan siapa, sih?)_

"Lils?" Severus mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "ada apa?"

Lily mendekati kedua pemuda yang tampak _akur_ dengan cara mereka sendiri tersebut. Tersenyum singkat pada James yang dibalas dengan anggukan tak kalah singkat. Gadis itu mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Severus, "Besok, jadi, kan?" ia bertanya dengan nada sedikit khawatir, "kurasa aku akan ke stasiun Hogsmeade pukul setengah sembilan. Maaf merepotkanmu, tetapi Natal tahun ini bawaanku begitu banyak. Kurasa kalau sendirian, aku—"

"Tak masalah, Lils." ada jeda sepersekian detik yang digunakan Severus untuk mendelik pada James, "besok aku tak ada rencana kemana-mana."

"Kuanggap kau setuju untuk mengantarku." Lily tersenyum senang.

Severus mengangguk cepat, "Aku juga ada keperluan di Hogsmeade. Sekalian saja." ucapnya sambil tersenyum _sangat_ tipis, "kalau begitu, aku permisi duluan, Lils." sorot itu langsung berubah tajam ketika menatap pemuda di sebelahnya, "Potter." dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari keduanya, Severus berlalu begitu saja ke arah pintu keluar aula besar. Meninggalkan James yang memandangi punggung si pemuda dengan tatapan yang tak terdefinisi lagi. Seharusnya memang hal itu tidak menjadi urusannya, namun sungguh. James merasa ada sesuatu yang mengkhianati akal sehatnya ketika mengetahui Severus menolak ajakannya—hanya untuk mengantarkan Lily.

Hal yang membuat badai di dalam hati James semakin memburuk.

.

.

**End of Chapter Four**

.

.

Kepada James Potter : **MAKAN TUH CINTA** =3=

Oke, dari semua chapter, saya cinta chapter ini—narsisdotkom. Ketika mereka berdua menyadari persamaan masing2 dan tertawa bersama karenanya. Ayolah james, tembak severus! Tembak! Tembak!—authornya siapa sih. Dengan begini saya yakin kalau saya memang nggak bakat ngetik banyak adegan dengan pendek-pendek hahaha—orang yang cinta pendalaman obrolan. Satu chapter isinya cuma dua scene, geblek. Anggaplah itu sudah menjadi gaya menulis saya saudara-saudara.

Terima kasih untuk segala masukan dan review yang masuk, iya saya sadar bener James nya OOC, tetapi karena ceritanya dia ngejer Sev, ya boleh lah ya? Sebenernya saya kepengaruh banget ama Mayu-sensei, James-nya ngikut James ala dia Orz

Terima kasih sudah berkunjung, dan—

**Review akan membuat hariku lebih berwarna!**


	5. Fingers that Fit Together

_**Under My Skin**_

_A Fanfiction_

_By __**Sabaku no Ghee**_

_39__00-ish words_

_Friendship, Romance, started to be Angst_

_James x Severus (main), Severus x Lily, James x Lily and (maybe) Sirius x Remus (friendship nyerempet ke denial, muhaha)_

_All characters belong to J. K. Rowling_

_WARNING : __angst pun dimulai. Chapter ini pahittt =,=a Tapi yah, pahit dan fluff menjadi satu gitu—ga jelas ="= OOC!James, be ready for, err, GOMBAL!James-dari dulu juga gombal deh_

**.**

**.**

Stasiun Hogsmeade, 24 Desember 1977, pukul 8.53 AM.

Lily Evans sudah berada di depan gerbongnya, menggenggam erat sebelah tangan Severus Snape, "Berjanjilah akan mengirimi aku ucapan Natal." ia berkata dengan nada setengah memaksa. Seperempat merajuk. Dan seperempat sisanya tidak bisa Severus kategorikan—mungkin hanya sesama gadis yang bisa mengerti.

"Ya, ya. Aku tak akan lupa." Severus tersenyum tipis pada sahabatnya itu, "lebih baik segera naik, Lils. Jangan sampai tidak kebagian tempat duduk." ucapnya sambil mempererat genggamannya pada tangan halus si gadis. Substitusi kata-kata manis yang tak akan pernah bisa Severus ucapkan.

"Jaga dirimu, Sev." Lily ikut mengeratkan genggamannya, lalu merenggangkannya dan melepaskan tautan jemari tersebut, "kita bertemu lagi setelah liburan."

Severus mengangguk. Ia ikuti langkah-langkah gadis itu yang kian menjauh lewat kedua kelereng kelabunya. Sudah ia tepati janjinya untuk mengantar—namun Severus memutuskan untuk tetap berada di sana sebentar lagi. Sejumput doa ia ucapkan agar Lily menginjakkan kaki dengan selamat sampai tujuannya. Dan juga supaya pemilik surai kemerahan itu mendapatkan kursi yang nyaman. Andai dua permohonan bisa bonus satu buah, maka Severus akan meminta agar Lily dikaruniai teman seperjalanan yang ramah agar perjalannya tidak membosankan.

Dan ia masih berdiri di sana sampai kepulan asap menodai udara. Sampai pekikan kereta menguar menjadi polusi suara.

Lily Evans sudah pergi, dan Severus Snape resmi sudah kembali dalam kesendirian. Mungkin dalam kotak besi beroda itu juga ada James Potter—Severus cukup yakin akan hal itu. Severus sempat menangkap sosok empat pemuda Gryffindor yang begitu sibuk dengan barang bawaan mereka ketika ia menunggu Lily di gerbang Hogwats. Sayang pagi itu benang merah enggan mengikat mereka, sehingga tidak sedetikpun mereka bersua di stasiun yang nyaris membeku ini. Bisa jadi empat orang tolol itu sudah menguasai satu kompartemen dan bermain kartu. Atau membuat kegaduhan di koridor dengan mengerjai penjual makanan manis. Mungkin juga di bagian belakang kereta dan berteriak ababil sambil menikmati tamparan angin.

Ini gila. Severus merasa ada sesak yang ganjil di dalam hatinya ketika menyadari kalau ketiadaan orang _itu_ membuatnya _kesepian_.

"Sev—"

Oke, ia mulai berhalusinasi mendengar suara milik orang _itu_.

"Potter?" nada sangat tidak percaya keluar ketika Severus menolehkan kepalanya. Menemukan James berdiri sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Ya, James Potter, karena ia tak yakin ada orang lain yang bersedia untuk menegak _polyjuice _hanya untuk mengerjainya. Halusinasi? Nyata? Kelereng kelabu itu mengerjap satu-dua kali. Sekedar memastikan apakah dia sudah memerlukan kacamata—atau menemui ahli kejiwaan, "kukira kau—"

"Aku ketinggalan kereta." James berkata pendek. Senyumannya sedikit terhalang oleh syal yang sampai menutupi bibirnya, "kurasa memang sudah takdir."

Sungguh—Severus tidak percaya. James tidak sedang mendorong-dorong troli ataupun sekedar menenteng jaket tebal. Pemuda jangkung itu hanya mengenakan pakaian bebas, dengan tambahan mantel selutut berwarna krem dan syal asramanya. Nafasnya tak tersenggal. Tak ada kucuran keringat maupun sisa-sisa kepanikan karena mengejar waktu. James berbohong. Dan hal itu memunculkan dua praduga akan eksistensi James di hadapannya—pertama, ia _memang_ datang sekedar untuk menemuinya dan tidak berniat pulang. Kedua, ia sudah berada di dalam kereta, namun turun begitu saja dan membiarkan bawaannya di gerbong khusus barang.

Yang manapun, Severus merasa kalau pemuda di hadapannya ini—_aneh_.

"Takdir itu manusia yang menentukan, James." gumam Severus, masih belum sadar betul dari keadaan transnya. Sepasang mata masih saling mengaitkan pandangan. Perlahan menjadi saling melilit kuat hingga mereka enggan untuk berpaling. James dan Severus bertahan dalam kejauhan lima kaki tanpa ada satupun yang berinisiatif untuk mempertipis jarak, "_as you said_."

"Kau benar. Manusia memilih takdirnya—" James lamat-lamat melebarkan senyumannya. Severus tersentak. Senyum itu begitu hangat. Seolah bisa mencairkan substansi putih yang turun tanpa henti, "—maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk ditinggalkan kereta." dan inilah hasilnya, setelah James membiarkan badai di hatinya mereda karena kantuk menyerang. Ia terbangun pukul tiga pagi dengan otak yang jernih—kejernihan yang memberikannya satu keputusan absolut tentang hasratnya. James ingin menghabiskan malam Natal _hanya_ bersama Severus.

_Apabila aku tak bisa membawamu—maka __kubiarkan kau yang membawaku_.

"_You fool_, Potter."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setidakhabispikir-tidakhabispikirnya (_ini sebuah kata, atau bukan sebenarnya?_) seorang Severus mengenai isi kepala James, tetap saja ia sadar kalau isi kepalanya sendiri tak kalah membingungkan. Ia juga heran kenapa akhirnya ia membiarkan James mengekornya selepas dari stasiun barusan. Tidak—mengekor kurang tepat. Nyatanya, James kini berjalan _tepat_ di samping Severus, masih dengan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana. Severus sendiri berjalan dalam rasa kalut yang luar biasa. Sesuatu yang bahkan membuatnya lupa kalau sedari tadi mantel hitamnya tidak terkancing dan ujung syal abu-abu gelapnya melayang kemana-mana.

"Jadi?" James menoleh pada pemuda Slytherin itu, "tujuan pertama kita?"

Severus tidak siap ditanya, "Eh? Apa?" dan memejamkan matanya sekian sekon untuk sebuah sesi pembersihan otak—ada yang punya deterjen? Ia sangat _butuh_ larutan basa untuk mencuci seluruh sel kelabunya agar kembali prima, "kurasa—_Dervish and Banges_." jawab Severus. Singkat. Tanpa berani kontak mata.

"Gara-gara tongkatmu tercebur waktu itu?" James menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tepatnya, gara-gara membentur lantai es." jawab Severus pendek, "ujungnya sedikit patah." tambahnya sambil memperhatikan beberapa anak kecil yang sibuk membuat boneka salju. Tawa ceria terdengar dari bocah-bocah polos tersebut.

James meng-oh sebentar dan menoleh ke arah Severus, "Boleh kulihat?"

Severus tidak mempekerjakan pita suaranya kali ini. Hanya tangan kirinya saja yang sibuk merogoh bagian dalam mantel, menyambar kayu kurus di sana dan menyerahkannya begitu saja pada James. Tak pernah terbersit sedikit pun kalau ada satu hari dimana ia membiarkan musuh besarnya menyentuh instrumen sihir tersebut. James menerima benda itu dan memperhatikannya—tampak mengerenyit karena merasa gagal menemukan kecacatan yang Severus maksud.

"Apanya?" akhirnya ia bertanya.

"Itu, di bagian pegangannya—" Severus menunjuk bagian yang ia rasa rusak, "kau butuh mengganti kacamata, kurasa." sudah terdengar sindiran. Severus mulai kembali normal. James meringis ketika menemukan si 'patah'—ia sendiri lebih suka menyebutnya _rompel sedikit._ Cuma cat yang terkelupas dan cedera supermikro.

"Hanya sebegini dan kau mau memperbaikinya?" James berkata dengan nada tak percaya, "sekarang aku tahu kalau kau punya hobi membuang uang."

Severus mendengus gusar, "Maafkan keperfeksionisanku, Potter."

"Ongkos perbaikannya aku yang tanggung." James berkata sambil mengembalikan tongkat tersebut pada Severus, "apa jenis kayunya, omong-omong?"

"Entahlah." jawab Severus sambil mengembalikan tongkat tersebut ke dalam saku bagian dalam mantelnya.

"Tanggal lahirmu?" tanya James lagi.

"Sembilan Januari." jawab Severus. Kali ini ada alis naik sebelah, "_then_?"

James sedikit berpikir, "Seingatku, jenis kayu bergantung pada bulan kelahiran."

"Kupikir juga demikian. Namun nyatanya si tua Ollivander tak pernah memberitahuku masalah jenis kayu dan intinya. Aku saja baru tahu berapa panjangnya setelah kuukur sendiri." tambahan informasi yang begitu panjang yang berasal dari frase 'tidak tahu'. Severus kini memberanikan diri menatap James, "dan terima kasih tawarannya, Potter—tapi tabungan pribadiku masih cukup."

"Kusarankan kau tidak menghalangi seseorang untuk menjadi manusia bertanggung jawab, Sev." James kembali tersenyum. Dan entah ini salah syaraf otaknya yang menyambungkan ke otot wajah atau apa—hari ini senyumannya tidak berupa cengiran jahil, "bagaimana pun juga, tongkatmu _rompel_ gara-gara aku."

Severus menghela nafas. Menyerah. Adu mulut dan adu mantra melawan Potter akan membawanya ke hasil yang sama—kalah. Severus seorang introvert, oke? Selama ini lawan bicaranya hanya buku, dan buku, dan baru kali ini ia menemukan seorang yang _mau_ mengantarnya untuk menjelajahi pelosok desa Hogsmeade. Sedekat apapun dirinya dengan Bellatrix, Avery, Evan—para Slytherin lain—rasanya keintiman ini tak pernah ada. Setidaknya, Severus jadi tahu sifat sarkastik berlebihannya ini didapat dari siapa. Maaf, ia benar-benar mengalami krisis sosialisasi.

"Nah, sampai." James nyengir puas ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di depan toko usang itu. Sebenarnya—nyaris seluruh tempat di dunia penyihir _memang_ usang. Estetika dan higienisme sama sekali tidak masuk dalam perhitungan, sepertinya. James menoleh pada Severus, "silahkan."

Senyum paksa, "Terima kasih."

James membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar dan menyusul Severus yang masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam toko yang kacanya yang perlu diganti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Demi Merlin, Potter—" Severus berkali-kali menarik dan membuang napas. Kedua tangannya terkepal di atas meja, sedikit gemeretak karena emosi berlebihan, "—dari seluruh tempat di Hogsmeade, kenapa _tempat semacam ini_?"

Santai, James melihat-lihat menu yang disediakan, "Karena kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau kelelahan dan kedinginan." jawabnya dengan nada yang seakan tidak peduli, "lagipula kita belum cukup umur untuk berada di _Hog's Head_."

_Voila_. Severus benci mengakui realita kalau James mengatakan kebenaran. Entah apa saja yang mereka lakukan selama berjam-jam—namun dilihat dari langit yang sudah menggelap, Severus bisa memprediksikan pukul berapa sekarang. Sekitar tujuh atau delapan malam. Detensi? Sudah jelas. Severus mencantumkan namanya dalam daftar hadir murid yang tidak pulang. Mungkin ia kerasukan sesuatu atau tanpa sadar James menyihirnya dengan Imperio sampai-sampai ia mau saja diajak keluar hingga selarut ini. Severus sampai bingung siapa yang mengantar siapa.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Sev?" tanya James.

Oke, izinkan Severus bergeming sesaat. Bagaimana bisa James bertingkah sungguh natural dalam keadaan seperti ini? Ketika mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di bangku untuk dua orang, di _Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop_? Severus masih ingat betapa hebohnya lonceng yang berdentang sebagai pertanda adanya pelanggan masuk. Lalu—ada apa dengan selera nyonya Puddifoot? Ada apa dengan meja bundar mencolok dengan taplak meja berenda ini? Ada apa dengan dekorasi yang berjumbai-jumbai dengan warna senorak ini? Ada apa dengan semua pasangan hetero yang berpegangan tangan dan bercumbu ini? _Ada apa dengan tempat ini?_

Dan, demi Merlin, terakhir. Ada apa dengan Severus dan James yang terperangkap di meja dekat jendela ini?

"_English breakfast_." jawab Severus singkat. James mengangguk, dengan cepat memanggil pelayan dan mengatakan pesanannya. Sumpah, Severus hendak mencolok keluar biji mata gadis centil yang memandangi mereka berdua dengan pandangan penuh arti—hei, dia tidak berada di sini untuk satu sesi romantisme!

James mengoreksi posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman sebelum kembali berbincang dengan Severus, "Jadi akhirnya? Kau tidak beli apa-apa?"

"Aku ke sini hanya untuk memperbaiki tongkatku, Potter." Severus menjawab. Malas dan kembali sinis. Tempat berbau gula ini benar-benar membuatnya pening.

"Padahal kita memasuki nyaris semua tempat yang ada, ya?" James tertawa kecil. Ia sendiri hanya membeli beberapa kudapan manis di _Honeydukes_. Tadinya ia berniat membeli benda-benda aneh di _Zonko's Joke Shop_—tetapi sesuatu, tepatnya seseorang membuatnya sedikit menjaga citra, "sampai semalam ini. Tidak terasa."

Severus tertawa sinis, "Rasanya lututku mau lepas." berani-beraninya James berkata 'tidak terasa' sementara Severus sudah nyaris mati kelelahan.

"Oke, aku yang lupa waktu." James segera meralat ucapannya. Sekalipun dalam hatinya ia menyalahkan Severus akan semuanya. Yang seolah menggenggam kumparan waktu milik James dan menghentikan putarannya. James tersenyum lagi, "tempat ini lebih hangat, kan?"

"Hangat dan kursinya empuk, harus kuakui." jawab Severus sambil menopang dagu dan menatap keluar jendela, "tetapi selera pemiliknya benar-benar payah."

James otomatis tertawa lepas karenanya, "Kudengar memang _sengaja_ didedikasikan untuk pasangan yang berkencan." ada sedikit penekanan ganjil di sana. Sukses membuat Severus memandanginya dengan tatapan bertanya, "sudahlah."

Mereka berdua sejenak meleburkan diri dalam kesenyapan. Tak ada yang berkata, hanya kembali menautkan pandangan. Membuat pusaran hebat yang memunculkan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang menunggu untuk dijawab. Hening itu dipecah oleh suara cempreng gadis genit berambut pirang barusan. Pesanan mereka tiba. Dua cangkir teh hangat dan satu toples porselen berisikan blok-blok gula. Asap putih mengepul sebelum bersatu dengan udara. Aroma khas dari daun teh seduh menguar dan memberikan rasa rileks. Severus mungkin memang _butuh_ momen seperti ini.

"Sejujurnya." Severus mengambil beberapa blok gula dan mulai berbicara, "aku masih penasaran dengan satu tempat di sini."

"Yaitu?" James bertanya sambil memasukkan empat blok gula ke dalam cangkirnya.

"_Shrieking Shack_."

Gerakan memutar sendok kecil yang dilakoni James mendadak terhenti. Bola hazelnya masih tertumbuk pada pusaran coklat bening di dalam cangkir. Memilih untuk memanfaatkan waktu dalam diam.

"Kurasa orang sepertimu seharusnya memiliki ketertarikan dengan tempat terbuang seperti itu, _no_?" tanya Severus, sambil mengangkat cangkir dan menyesap isinya.

James memutuskan untuk menggeleng, "_In fact I am not_. Kurasa itu tidak lebih dari rumah yang ditinggalkan." jawabnya sambil mendentingkan sendok perak di bibir cangkir, "dan orang-orang di desa ini menyebarkan cerita konyol—apapun itu."

"Ho? Konon katanya setiap malam bulan purnama ada yang mendengar lolongan dari arah sana." Severus tetap berbicara, "aku curiga tempat itu dijadikan kandang _warewolf_ atau sejenisnya."

"Hmph—apa itu? Salah satu dari legenda yang beredar?" sungguh, James tidak suka pembicaraan ini, "mengagumkan. Aku baru tahu satu hal lagi tentangmu—penikmat cerita rakyat." James mengulum senyumnya.

"_Well_, hanya mempertanyakan apa ada hubungannya dengan Prefekmu yang selalu menghilang satu bulan sekali." mencoba mencari jawaban. Bagaimana pun juga Severus sungguh penasaran dengan omongan pada biang ribut itu ketika ia terkapar di _Hospital Wing_, "mungkin imajinasiku berlebihan."

"Anggap saja demikian." jawab James yang langsung menyesap teh hangatnya sebagai pertanda ia tak ingin membahas hal itu lagi. Sungguh peringatan yang berguna dari Severus—seharusnya ia bisa memprediksi kalau pemuda Slytherin itu selalu akurat dalam mempredikisikan sesuatu berdasarkan fakta. Setelah ini James harus mengatakan pada sahabat-sahabatnya untuk lebih berhati-hati. Sang kapten Quidditch kini meletakkan cangkirnya, "apa rencanamu setelah lulus?"

Pengalih perhatian. Pembelokan dialog. Pengubahan topik.

Severus mendecak, "Kau tak akan mau tahu."

"Pelahap maut?" James bertanya, setengah bercanda, "kurasa lebih baik mencari cita-cita yang lebih bersih."

"_Well_, lulus-lulus saja setelah tujuh tahun dan menjadi mesin pekerja sihir yang manut pada atasan sebenarnya sah-sah saja." Severus berargumen sambil meletakkan cangkir di atas tatakannya, "tetapi jelas itu tidak akan menjadi tujuanku."

James terdiam sejenak, "Kalau begitu, jangan salahkan aku kalau suatu saat aku menghabisimu, Sev." candaan itu mendadak ternoda kegetiran.

"Pahlawan kita." Severus mencemooh, "calon auror, huh?"

"Mungkin—" James ikut meletakkan cangkir tehnya, "—_Order of the Phoenix_."

Ada cubitan imajiner melanda jantung Severus ketika itu. Bukan karena James mengatakan apa yang menjadi tujuannya—tetapi karena sorot matanya. Hazel yang seolah ingin mengatakan pada dunia kalau dirinya tak akan mau mati sebelum tujuannya tercapai. Severus sangat mengenal sorot serupa, karena dirinya sendiri memilikinya. Antusiasme berlebih terhadap cita-cita yang boleh jadi dicemooh orang-orang. Namun dirinya tahan diludahi setiap hari asalkan tidak menjadi bagian dari mesin sampah yang bekerja tanpa tahu apa yang mereka visi hidup mereka.

Detik itu, kedua insan ini tahu kalau mereka sudah terpisah sekalipun persimpangan hidup tersebut belum mereka lalui.

"Sampai jumpa di perang dunia penyihir, _then_." Severus tidak sedang mencoba bercanda. Sudah sifat dasarnya untuk mengatakan kebenaran dalam perspektif gelapnya, "yang harus kau tahu—tak akan ada yang bisa mencegahku."

James tahu betul itu, "Kau masih dendam padaku?"

"Potter—kukatakan saja. Balas dendam adalah konsep paling primitif." kata Severus sambil menatap tajam pada pemuda di hadapannya, "tetapi banyak orang yang merelakan hidup mereka untuk hal tersebut."—_termasuk aku. Mungkin_.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang bisa kau dapat dari membalaskan dendammu. Sampai-sampai mengorbankan banyak hal." James tertawa pahit, "apakah dengan begitu mereka bisa merasakan kebahagiaan?"

"Untuk mereka yang tak pernah mencicipinya, maka mereka tak butuh." Severus memotong sebelum nada bicara James berubah menjadi menyedihkan, "tak ada salah dan benar dalam urusan balas dendam. Yang ada hanya—kepuasan."

"Ada perbedaan besar antara puas dan bahagia, kurasa." nada itu berubah gamang, "dunia ini—paradoks."

Severus setuju akan hal itu, "Kita semua manusia paradoks, Potter. Menjadi antagonis dan protagonis, bahkan mungkin dalam waktu bersamaan. Terperangkap diantara hitam dan putih. Kau bisa gila hanya dengan menghadapi 'ya' dan 'tidak', sementara kebenaran itu sendiri tak pernah ada." ucapnya dengan nada tenang. Seolah ingin melumatkan impian James mengenai menjadi pahlawan. Percuma kau menjadi penyelamat ketika kebenaran yang kau bela sebenarnya tak berwujud.

"Mungkin yang perlu kita lakukan adalah mendobrak kotak paradoks itu."

"Itu sama saja dengan kau ingin memutarbalikkan rotasi bumi dengan sebelah tangan, Potter." Severus tertawa mengejek, "kurasa kau harus belajar melihat dunia ini dari dua sisi. Mungkin diawali dengan berhenti menjadi naif."

Mungkin inilah alasan kenapa James harus menebus harga minuman yang direguk oleh Severus. Pembicaraan dengan pemuda itu jauh lebih mahal daripada sekedar kepingan galleon yang barusan keluar di toko perbaikan instrumen sihir. Ini benar-benar genosida bagi aroganismenya. James tidak pernah menyangka kalau akan menemukan refleksi lain tentang kehidupan—sesuatu yang selalu dipandangnya dengan optimisme yang berbuncah-buncah. Sisi gelap seorang Severus dan paradigmanya soal hidup benar-benar menampar kedua pipinya. Keras.

Entah kehidupan macam apa yang melahirkan kalimat-kalimat semenusuk itu.

"Sev, katakan." James kembali memulai, "apa kau selalu seskeptis ini?"

"Skeptis?" spontan saja Severus terkekeh, "aku tidak skeptis, Potter. Aku realistis." karena bagi dirinya dan dunianya yang penuh kesendirian, apalagi yang bisa membuatnya merasa berarti? Severus menghabiskan tehnya, "dunia adalah buku pelajaran paling panjang dan penuh misteri. Sayang kebanyakan penghuninya adalah manusia bermental kerdil yang tidak tahu hidupnya mau dibawa kemana."

"Begitukah?" James ikut meneguk seluruh cairan dalam cangkirnya, "dan apa yang membuatmu berbeda dengan mereka?"

Severus tahu James cerdas. Kecerdasan yang selalu membuatnya mempertanyakan hal yang tak pernah Severus sangka akan keluar, "Ambisi, Potter." jawab Severus dengan penuh penekanan, "ambisilah yang membedakanku dengan mayat-mayat hidup yang bahkan tak sadar kalau mereka sebenarnya sudah mati."

James terkesiap.

Sekarang ia _sangat_ mengerti kenapa Severus Snape bisa berada dalam rengkuhan Salazar Slytherin. Sosok itu penuh kepahitan, sungguh pahit. Namun James juga tidak mengerti, apa yang membuatnya justru menikmati kegetiran itu. Mungkin, Sirius benar—kalau dirinya ini seorang masokis. Dan entah kenapa, rasanya James dan Severus sama-sama melupakan betapa romantisnya tempat ini. Mereka berdua kembali meluruh dalam pusaran waktu yang berjalan terlalu lambat, bahkan sampai terasa berhenti sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Severus menatap kosong pada pohon natal raksasa di hadapannya.

Tidak pernah ada benda berkelap-kelip seperti itu di Snipper's End. Ayahnya seorang darah lumpur yang pergi begitu saja dari rumah setelah mengetahui istrinya seorang penyihir. Ibunya tak pernah mengajarkan dirinya bagaimana cara menulis ataupun membaca. Yang tersisa dari serpihan memorinya adalah bentakan dan cacian. Pria dewasa yang tak henti memaki wanita dewasa, lalu mereka berdua seolah kongkalikong untuk menunjuknya sebagai anak pembawa sial. Severus memejamkan matanya—menyadari kalau dirinya adalah bukti hidup dari sebuah penyia-nyiaan. Jangan salahkan kalau dendam tumbuh subur di setiap sel tubuhnya. Pada semua anak yang berlimpahkan kebahagiaan dan perhatian. Dan mungkin, pada dunia yang juga merupakan sumber dari kegetiran itu sendiri.

"Sev." suara James berhasil menarik Severus dari vakum memori, "ini."

Segelas kopi panas terulur padanya, "_Thanks_." diterimanya dengan kedua tangan polos yang mulai membeku, "darimana kau tahu tempat ini?"

"Aku tahu seluruh sudut desa Hogsmeade." jawab James sambil duduk di sebelah Severus, "desa ini benar-benar tempat favoritku." bangku taman yang terbuat dari kayu itu mengeluarkan sedikit suara berdeit.

Posisi mereka adalah di salah satu ruang terbuka yang diselimuti salju. Jalan ini tidak besar, bukan jalan utama desa namun kehidupan masih bergulir sampai selarut ini. Mungkin karena semangat Natal, atau mungkin karena rasa kekeluargaan mereka yang terikat kuat. Rumah sederhana dan kios kecil berjajar di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan. Tepian jalannya dihiasi oleh tiang-tiang dengan obor yang dikendalikan oleh sihir. Di tengah jalan, sebuah pohon natal besar yang sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh Severus menjulang gagah. Dekorasinya tidak mewah, namun tersusun harmonis. Di bawahnya terdapat banyak kotak dengan bungkus berwarna-warni. Baik anak kecil dan orang dewasa mengelilingi pohon tersebut, dan tawa bahagia terdengar dari arah mereka.

Mendadak Severus kembali merasa sendirian.

"Natal akan tiba dalam hitungan menit." James memainkan gelas di tangannya, "apa kau sudah berdoa?" ia bertanya sambil menoleh ke arah Severus.

"Aku tidak punya tuhan untuk berdoa." Severus menyesap minuman hangat yang James dapatkan dari salah satu kios di sana.

James bergeming sebentar. Sebelah tangannya yang berbalut wol rajutan berwarna putih itu terulur, menyibak rambut sebahu Severus dan membuat pemuda Slytherin itu menoleh dalam keterkejutan. Ada keperihan di sana. James merasakannya, dan ia berani bertaruh kalau luka di hatinya lebih besar daripada apa yang Severus rasakan. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan empati.

"Aku juga bukan orang taat, Sev." James tersenyum sedih, "tetapi aku tetap berdoa."

Severus tak mengubah mimiknya, "Pada tuhan macam apa kau berdoa?"

"Pada Tuhan yang telah mempertemukanku denganmu." ucapnya dengan nada lembut. James tidak peduli dengan ekspresi Severus yang bagaikan bertemu Boggart. Toh pemuda itu tetap bergeming ketika tangan James berpindah dari rambut ke pipinya. Dingin. Gelap. Getir. Tiga kata yang selalu bertolak belakang dengan diri James, seluruhnya ada pada Severus. James merasa Severus sendiri berhasil menghadirkan mendung dalam terang benderang kehidupan yang dijalaninya. Dan James merasa—inilah saatnya ia membalas dendam, "dan sungguh—aku berdoa."

Lamat-lamat, Severus memejamkan matanya. Menunduk. Timbal balik yang James berikan padanya terlalu menusuk. Ada setitik cahaya yang perlahan terbit dalam benaknya yang selalu dilingkupi awan hitam—dan ia benci itu.

"Menurutmu, tuhanmu itu akan mengabulkan permintaanmu?" Severus bertanya. Masih menunduk, "harapan hanya membuat manusia merasa lemah, Potter."

"Sebaliknya." James memberikan usapan kecil di pipi pucat itu. Berharap sentuhannya bisa memberikan kehangatan pada Severus, "seharusnya ketika kau mengharapkan sesuatu, kau akan berusaha untuk menjadi kuat demi mewujudkannya." ia menghela nafas. Menghasilkan uap putih dari bibirnya yang terpisah, "kau memiliki ambisi, Sev. Tetapi ambisi bukanlah harapan."

"Aku tidak yakin ada pihak lain untuk menggantungkan harapan." Severus tertawa getir, "kecuali diriku sendiri."

James kini memindahkan jemarinya ke dagu Severus. Perlahan ia menolehkan kepala Slytherin itu sehingga berhadapan dengan wajahnya. Kini kedua pasang mata kembali bertautan, dan James sedikit terkesiap melihat kerapuhan di balik sepasang kelereng kelabu itu. Sungguh berbeda ketika mereka berdebat di perpustakaan—di kedai teh—di arena adu mantra—ini pertama kalinya James melihat kelemahan Severus.

"Itulah kesalahan terbesarmu." James berucap, "kau tak pernah mengizinkan seorang pun berjalan di setapak kecilmu. Kau selalu beranggapan kalau kau sendirian namun tak pernah berusaha untuk mengakhiri kesendirianmu."

"Aku tak butuh—" Severus menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena terlalu takut kedua bola matanya berkhianat.

Ia takut. Terlalu takut untuk berharap kalau berakhir dengan pencampakkan. Apa yang bisa ia harapkan dari dunia? Orang tuanya sendiri dengan tega menganggapnya tiada. Teman-teman masa kecilnya mencemooh keberadaannya. Snipper's End tak lebih dari kota kumuh di pinggiran sungai—dan Petunia Evans selalu mengejek Severus karena hal itu. Lily Evans memang bersahabat dekat dengannya—sekalipun Severus tak pernah mengizinkan gadis itu masuk ke dalam dunia kecilnya yang gelap. Ia harus menjadi sosok yang kuat—sekalipun karena dendam. Baginya, kegetiran ini adalah kutukan yang harus ditanggungnya sendiri.

Namun malam ini, benteng yang ia buat retak karena kegigihan seorang Gryffindor.

"Dengar—kau sudah membagikan kegetiranmu padaku." suara James beresonansi, membuat Severus kembali terhanyut, "maka kau harus mengizinkan aku membagikan hidupku padamu. Tidak adil kalau hanya aku yang merasa sesak begini, kan?"

Tidak pernah ada yang menawarkan hal seperti itu padanya, "Aku tak yakin."

"Setidaknya kau tidak menolak." James tersenyum. Senyum yang sama dengan yang ia berikan di stasiun tadi pagi. Senyum yang seolah mampu melumerkan bumi, "kau sudah setuju kalau kita sekarang adalah teman. Teman itu harus berbagi. Jadi, kalau kau ada masalah—" dan memang hidup Severus sendiri sudah _masalah_, "—jangan ragu untuk bercerita padaku. Aku pasti menolong."

Ada kehampaan yang ganjil ketika Severus merasa tangan James menjauh dari wajahnya, "Kau akan menyesal menawarkanku hal seperti itu." desisnya sambil kembali mereguk kopinya yang mulai mendingin.

"Setiap keputusan memiliki konsekuensi, Sev." James kini memerosotkan duduknya, lalu menatap hamparan langit yang masih menurunkan salju, "dan kedewasaan seseorang bisa diukur dari cara mereka menghadapi konsekuensi terburuknya."

"Kita lihat nanti." Severus meletakkan gelas kosongnya di atas bangku. Tidak berbicara lagi dan sibuk dengan pergulatan batinnya sendiri. Mempertanyakan hal paling dasar : _kenapa James melakukan hal seperti ini?_ Perasaan bersalah? Balas dendam? Akal-akalan untuk kelak menjatuhkannya? Severus sama sekali tak berani berharap kalau semua ini didasarkan ketulusan. Ia tak yakin ia siap menerima kehadiran seseorang hanya untuk kelak merasakan kehilangan.

Sementara James, ia sendiri tak pernah gamang akan keputusannya. Satu hal yang mungkin masih misteri baginya—_kenapa ia membiarkan Severus menguasai pikirannya_—dengan kegetiran dan keapatisan yang selalu terukir dalam setiap kata-katanya. James sadar ia sudah melenceng terlalu jauh dari apa yang telah ia susun. Membuat ikatan persahabatan dengan Severus tak pernah ada dalam rencana hidupnya. Tetapi semua berubah begitu saja. Tak terkendali. Tanpa peringatan. Dan sekali lagi—James menikmatinya. Tak ada yang perlu ia sesali.

"Sev?"

"Hm?"

"_Merry Christmas._"

"Aku tidak merayakan—"

"Setidaknya aku merayakan."

Hening.

Dan Severus pun tidak menarik tangannya ketika James menggenggamnya erat. Hangat yang begitu menyiksa. Rasa yang membakar habis tameng pertahanan dirinya. James menarik perlahan tangan itu, membawanya masuk ke dalam saku mantelnya yang besar. Tak ada kata terucap ketika keduanya memejamkan mata dan merasakan betapa magisnya kekuatan dari malam Natal. Seluruh energi positif berhasil membuai mereka untuk sejenak melupakan kegetiran dan rasa dingin yang ada. Severus merasa inilah pertama kalinya ia merasakan kedamaian—dan James merasa inilah berkah natalnya yang terindah.

Ketika dua orang yang selalu bertolak belakang kini saling menautkan jemari.

"_Merry Christmas_—" jeda, "—Potter."

.

.

**End of Chapter Five**

.

.

Siapa yang berharap akan ada adegan ciuman di sini hayo~? XDD

I really love to portray Sev as an emo kid XD Maksudnya, bagaimana ia menjadi sok kuat, sok sendirian, emo dan penyendiri karena masa kecilnya yang buruk. Tapi di sisi lain, dia sebenernya labil bok ="= Rapuh, lagi. Jadi di awal, saya memposisikan Sev sebagai orang yang mengumbar kekuatan karena kesendiriannya. Tapi di akhir, James yang menyadarkan Sev kalo dia nggak sendirian XDD—simpel sih ="= Tadinya mau dibikin ciuman—tapi merusak ah =3=

Selamat Natal yang kecepetan sebulan minna =)

Terima kasih atas semua feedback yang masuk. Dan mungkin saya bakal agak lama sampe bisa apdet lagi ="=a


	6. Jealousy

_**Under My Skin**_

_A Fanfiction_

_By __**Sabaku no Ghee**_

_4200-ish words_

_Friendship, Romance, started to be Angst_

_James x Severus (main), Severus x Lily, James x Lily and (maybe) Sirius x Remus (friendship nyerempet ke denial, muhaha)_

_All characters belong to J. K. Rowling_

_WARNING : __Konflik dimulai 8DD Karena saya ngetik pas lagi galau dan bolak-balik nonton Bangkok Love Story yang angsty-nya nggak kira-kira dan sMexnya luar biasa bagus, jadi.. Yah gitu deh. Chapter galau sedunia ="=a_

**.**

**.**

Awal semester kedua tahun ajaran 1977/1978 di minggu pertama bulan Januari.

Aula besar kembali sibuk dengan murid-murid yang minta diisi perutnya. Keramaian standard pun mengisi ruangan megah tersebut dengan celotehan riang. Namun di meja asrama Gryffindor, dentang-denting logam bertemu beling terdengar lebih keras daripada biasanya. Sebenarnya itu bukan masalah besar—mengingat buruknya tata krama di atas meja makan yang dikuasai oleh Sirius Black. Tutor etika manapun sudah angkat tangan, angkat kaki, bahkan angkat tongkat kalau sudah berhadapan dengan bocah bersurai eboni yang satu ini. Tidak ada yang berani menegur Sirius yang sedang bermuka masam seperti detik ini, kecuali—

"Berhenti mempecundangi apa yang ada di atas piringmu, Sirius."

—prefek dari naungan atap yang sama.

"Dan kau, Pete—" lagi-lagi helaan nafas, dan lama-lama Remus Lupin merasa kalau ia sedang senam waitankung, "—hentikan tatapan binalmu itu." ocehnya ketika melihat Peter sedang memelototi piring Sirius, "Habiskan dulu porsimu sendiri." Sebagai orang yang paling waras di meja Gryffindor ini, juga pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi di asrama merah-emas, sudah sewajarnya Remus menceramahi dua bocah ini. Ia sampai pernah ditertawai oleh rekan prefeknya, Evans—gadis itu bilang, Remus jauh lebih cocok jadi ibu rumah tangga daripada dirinya yang jelas-jelas berkromosom X kembar.

"Tapi, Remus—aku lapar." gumam Peter. Kedua matanya masih melotot pada Sirius. Atau piringnya. Atau keduanya.

Lagi, delikan malas dari Sirius. Tanpa basa-basi ia mendorong piringnya ke hadapan Peter. Pettigrew muda berwajah pipi semua itu membelalak kegirangan, dan tak ada lagi aksara tertumpah karena mulutnya keburu penuh dengan makanan porsi satu setengah murid normal. Jelas saja adegan penyumbangan yang terkesan murah hati itu mengundang naiknya sebelah alis dari Remus. Terlebih ketika Sirius melanjutkan aksi diamnya dengan menyambar piala, memutar-mutarnya, memperhatikan cairan di dalamnya membentuk pusaran, dan meletakkannya kembali tanpa meminum jus labunya.

Remus memutuskan, ia harus mengambil sikap tegas.

"Galau kenapa kau?"

Pertanyaan yang tepat sasaran itu berhasil mencuri perhatian Sirius. Ditatapnya sang prefek dengan sorot campur aduk dan membalas dengan nada suara memprihatinkan, "Jadi di matamu, aku ini galau?"

"Kau mau aku bertanya baik-baik dan kau akan menjawab dengan baik-baik pula, atau aku mencekokimu dengan Veritaserum—kau yang pilih," ucap Remus dengan senyuman terkembang namun nada intimidasi terdengar kental di setiap kata yang bergulir, "jangan berpikir kalau kau bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Sirius."

"Nyatanya kau bertanya, Moony—" Sirius kembali memutar-mutar isi gelasnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Remus, "—itu artinya aku berhasil menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu." ia menggerutu tak jelas.

Remus melahap potongan terakhir makan siangnya lalu meletakkan garpu serta pisau dengan rapi di atas piringnya, "Kau makin kesal dengan sikap James yang mengacuhkan leluconmu, menolak melakukan ketololan dengan bom kotoran, serta lebih sibuk dengan burung hantunya selama kita menghabiskan liburan Natal di kediaman Potter," Remus mengenyahkan jejak saus _barbecue_ di sudut bibirnya menggunakan selembar serbet putih dengan keanggunan di atas rata-rata, "dan kau sebenarnya ingin menyeret dia dari meja Slytherin—tetapi kau terbentur dengan harga dirimu yang setinggi langit."

Sirius Black ingin sekali memberikan _standing applause_ sekaligus membekap mulut rekan satu kamarnya yang setengah serigala ini. Tetapi _no_, ia tidak berminat mendebat Remus. Tidak ketika semua kalimat yang dijabarkan oleh sahabatnya itu benar adanya. Sirius gondok dengan kelakuan James, itu fakta. Tetapi kalau ada yang bilang ia merasa tersaingi dengan kehadiran Severus, itu mitos.

"Aku tidak mengerti—apa lebihnya Snivellus itu sampai bisa memonopoli perhatian Prongs sebegitunya," omel Sirius yang masih memutar-mutar gelas di tangan—sama sekali acuh dengan Peter yang khusyuk dengan piring yang seharusnya menjadi hak asasinya, "selama liburan, ia seperti orang yang habis menegak ramuan cinta. Sedikit-sedikit hah~ Sedikit-sedikit heh~ Menyebalkan."

Remus sebenarnya ingin bertanya—_kau cemburu, Sirius?_—tetapi urung karena melihat _mood _si penyihir setengah anjing ini sepertinya benar-benar buruk.

"Dia kabur begitu saja ketika kereta kita akan meninggalkan stasiun. Lalu mendadak ia muncul di Godric's Hollow sambil cengar-cengir tak berdosa." kali ini, Sirius menegak isi gelasnya, "Dan _siapa_ yang dia cari di hari pertama term kedua ini, Moony?"

"_Well—_"

Bersama, Remus dan Sirius mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke satu arah. Peter celingukan satu-dua kali sebelum akhirnya memutar tubuhnya dan memicingkan mata. Jauh melewati meja kebangsaan bendera musang juga bendera gagak. Seliweran tubuh-tubuh berjubah serupa dengan dasi-dasi berbeda warna tidak menghalangi sorot haus ingin tahu mereka. Suara obrolan pada gadis mengenai pria-pria yang mereka kencani di malam Natal sama sekali lolos dari telinga mereka. Apalagi obrolan para guru di depan sana yang mulai khawatir akan maraknya kriminalitas dari pelaku sihir hitam.

Perhatian mereka lurus tertuju pada James Potter yang sedang (berusaha) mengobrol dengan Severus Snape—pemuda ular itu sendiri terlihat anteng dengan makanannya dan mencoba untuk tidak terlalu peduli.

"Lihat?" Sirius memutar kembali posisi duduknya menghadap Remus dan menggeram sendiri, "Snivellus jelas-jelas tidak mempedulikan Prongs tapi si masokis cinta itu tetap berusaha minta perhatian. Apa kau pikir itu tidak menyedihkan?"

Peter mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, "Kupikir justru kau yang menyedihkan, Sirius," komentarnya polos sambil menjejalkan satu potongan besar daging ke dalam mulut, "hohalnya hau hak hehenti hemhiharahan—" _glek,_ "—membicarakan Snivellus."

"Kuberi tahu saja, Wormtail. Aku sedang dalam _mood_ baik untuk menghadiahimu Serpensortia." ancamnya—sukses membuat Peter mengambil jarak satu bokong dari Sirius yang sepertinya akan segera memamerkan taring.

"Dan aku siap merapal Confundo, Sirius. Jadi, kumohon dengan _serius_, jangan gunakan mantra yang kau kuasai untuk mengintimidasi rekanmu sendiri," hah, Remus mulai lelah dengan keluhan-keluhan serupa ini, "_mood_ burukmu terhadap James itu berimbas negatif terhadap orang-orang di sekitarmu—bahkan lebih menyebalkan daripada ketika Evans sedang PMS."

Sirius melipat tangan di depan dada, "Ho. Begitu. Jadi sekarang kau tenang-tenang saja kalau Prongs dekat dengan pecundang dari asrama ular itu, hm?"

"Pertama, tuan Black—" sempat Remus menegakkan posisi duduknya sebelum kembali memberikan senyuman ganjilnya pada Sirius, "—kurasa James memiliki hak untuk bergaul dengan siapapun. Kedua, sudah jelas kalau Snape bukan ancaman bagi James—dan sejujurnya justru aku yakin James-lah yang merupakan ancaman bagi Snape. Dan—"

"Geez, sudahlah," buru-buru Sirius mengangkat tangannya pertanda menyerah, "aku tidak berminat mengawali term kedua ini dengan mendengarkan ocehan prefek." ucapnya dengan nada kesal tersirat sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Sirius memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana kanan dan kiri lalu pergi begitu saja dari meja asramanya. Membuat Peter melompong sambil mengunyah perlahan daging di dalam mulut, dan Remus menghela nafas—entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Akhir-akhir ini, hubungan mereka jadi aneh sekali. Mulai dari James yang sering melamun, mendadak hilang untuk menyendiri, dan berpuasa melakukan hal yang melanggar aturan. Ditambah lagi Sirius yang uring-uringan—dan demi apapun, Remus tidak ingin kesenggangan rekannya itu mengundang detensi. Kalau mereka bisa berbincang secara waras, itu hanya terjadi di kelas atau kamar—itu juga tidak jauh-jauh dari soal pelajaran dan NEWT yang akan mereka hadapi tahun depan. Lagipula kalau boleh jujur, perhatian Sirius yang hanya tertuju pada James itu membuat Remus jengah.

_Dan—aku kesepian, Sirius, andai aku bisa memberi tahu kau secara langsung._

Ketika Remus mulai memutar-mutar piala selayaknya yang dilakukan Sirius beberapa menit lalu, Peter memutuskan untuk menghabiskan makanannya dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Demi Merlin, Potter—" Severus sedang memeluk empat buku tebal sekaligus ketika menemukan wajah percaya diri itu sedang mencengir padanya, "—ini baru hari pertama di semester kedua, dan sejujurnya yang kuinginkan adalah _ketenangan_."

James Potter hanya mesem-mesem mendapatkan sambutan yang 'hangat' itu.

"Aku tidak sedang membuat keributan, Sev—atau kau mau aku membuat keributan saja sekalian?" jawaban penuh guyonan khas James itu juga tidak lagi membuat telinga Severus panas, "Aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Lihat, aku diam."

"Satu minggu tidak bertemu denganmu, ternyata kau masih saja suka ikut campur urusanku. Heran." gumam Severus sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau sudah mengeluhkan hal itu sepanjang makan siang tadi," James sama sekali tidak tersinggung, "dan kukira satu minggu tidak melihat mukaku bisa mengurangi kadar kesinisanmu." sambungnya sambil tetap pasang tampang ramah.

Severus hanya tertawa mencemooh saat melihat James duduk di bangku perpustakaan dan menopang dagu dengan manisnya. Ini adalah kali kedua James ada di sampingnya ketika Severus menenggelamkan diri di dalam dunia kecilnya. Ruang imajiner yang tercipta ketika ia larut bersama halaman demi halaman berisikan aksara yang selalu ia lahap karena lapar akan pengetahuan. Severus biasanya tidak mengizinkan siapapun masuk ke dalam teritorinya—namun kenapa ia membiarkan saja ketika James melangkah masuk melalui pintu yang tidak ia ketuk?

Jelas karena bagi Severus, pemuda berdasi longgar itu _mendobrak_.

Lucunya, Severus tidak lagi terganggu oleh pengacau berkacamata itu. Tidak sampai menikmati—namun setidaknya ia tidak lagi mengusir James dengan kata-kata kasar seperti yang pernah ia lakukan. Mungkin ini adalah timbal balik karena toh, si rambut hitam itu tidak terlalu melanggar batas yang Severus ciptakan. Atau mungkin, karena mereka sadar kalau mereka sebenarnya sama. Atau bisa jadi, karena Severus sudah setuju untuk menjalin persahabatan dengan si anak singa ini. Apapun alasannya, pemuda dari asrama hijau-abu itu kini memutuskan untuk duduk di samping James tanpa bicara lagi.

Lalu, hening.

Tidak banyak orang rajin yang mau-maunya menghabiskan waktu di gudang buku pada sore hari yang masih cukup membeku ini. Terlebih di sudut mati berisikan tumpukan buku mengenai ilmu hitam. Hal ini jelas membuat Severus kesulitan untuk tetap fokus pada halaman yang terpampang di depan matanya. Sekalipun abu gelapnya mencoba untuk membaca, tetapi seluruh tubuhnya tahu kalau ada sorot lain yang sedang menatapnya sedari tadi. James Potter, tanpa sedikit pun berbicara, hanya duduk di sebelahnya, memperhatikannya seolah Severus ini subspesies baru Basiliks.

"!"

Severus sedikit tersentak ketika telapak tangan besar milik James sudah berada di sisi wajahnya. Spontan ia menoleh dan memelototi pemuda berkacamata itu tanpa ada belas kasihan sama sekali, "Apa-apaan kau ini!" desisnya tertahan. Akal sehatnya ternyata masih tersisa untuk ingat kalau ini perpustakaan, "Kau tidak bisa seenaknya menyentuh wajah orang, Potter!" Severus sempat tolah-toleh kini, dan bersyukur karena tak ada saksi mata yang menyaksikan adegan tiba-tiba barusan.

"He? Aku hanya ingin menyisipkan rambutmu ke telingamu, Sev. Kupikir kau akan kesulitan membaca kalau rambutmu mengganggu begitu." James menjawab dengan nada polos dan sempat pula menambahkan senyuman khasnya.

"Tidak berarti kau bisa sembarangan mengulurkan tanganmu!" hardik Severus sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke buku di tangan, "Kau—kau membuatku terkejut, tahu." sambung si surai sebahu itu dalam gumaman.

James tertawa kecil dengan nada keheranan, "Aku hanya khawatir akan mengganggu konsentrasimu kalau aku mengajakmu bicara, Sev."

"Kau _justru_ menggangguku dengan gesturmu yang tidak tahu waktu itu, Potter," Severus membalas dengan nada yang ia usahakan sedatar biasa. Namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia tahu ia gagal—ada getaran tak lazim ketika ia memaksakan diri untuk tetap duduk di sana dan bertahan. Akan sangat tidak lucu kalau ia pergi dari hadapan James janya karena insiden kecil begitu—kan? Oh, tentu saja, Severus Snape tidak menyukai kekalahan. Tetapi siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata sifatnya yang satu ini makin menjadi kalau sudah berhadapan dengan James Potter, "jangan ulangi hal-hal seperti itu lagi."

James kembali tersenyum-senyum kecil dengan ekspresi yang, sumpah, Severus ingin sekali mencakar wajah kelewat percaya diri itu, "Mengejutkan sekali kau bereaksi begini kalau mengingat malam itu kau anteng-anteng saja ketika aku menggenggam tanganmu."

…

_Blush—_

"Potter, _seriously_—" gumam Severus sambil sedikit menundukkan wajahnya. Ia butuh beberapa sekon saja, untuk bisa mengembalikan warna wajahnya kembali ke _tone_ putih pucat. Severus benci sekali mengakui kalau James bisa dengan mudah membuat rona merah menyemburat di mukanya yang tidak terbiasa berekspresi ini, "—aku. Sedang. Membaca. Jadi. Jangan. Ganggu. Aku."

"Baiklah, baiklah," James menyerah juga berhadapan dengan reaksi Severus yang berbeda dari biasanya ini, "jadi, apa boleh aku membenarkan rambut—"

Severus segera menegakkan kepalanya dan menggerakkan jemarinya untuk menyingkirkan rambut yang biasa membingkai wajahnya. Ia menoleh ke arah James yang tersenyum puas saat menemukan surai hitam tersebut sudah bertengger rapi di belakang masing-masing telinga. Si kutu buku dari asrama ular itu mendengus satu kali, "Jangan cari-cari alasan untuk menyentuh wajahku lagi atau aku akan menemukan alasan untuk membuatmu pingsan," Severus berkata dengan nada mengancam.

"_Your rule,_" James kembali tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali pada posisi duduk (yang menurutnya) manis, "begitu lebih baik, kan?"

"Aku terbiasa dengan rambut ini, Potter. Mau jatuh atau tidak, tidak berpengaruh banyak bagiku." Severus membalik halaman demi halaman agar terlihat sibuk membaca—namun toh ia tetap kesulitan melarutkan diri dengan tatapan James padanya itu.

"Berpengaruh—kalau sekarang, aku jadi bisa melihat wajahmu. Tidak enak tahu, mengobrol dengan rambut—" James kembali berkelakar, dan mengundang simpati Severus berupa tawa terpaksa yang kental dengan nada satir.

Helaan nafas lelah dan, "Terserah kau saja." gumamnya sambil kembali mencoba berkonsentrasi pada apa yang seharusnya ia baca. Namun toh—Severus tahu ia gagal. Otaknya yang tadi siap fokus kini jadi tidak ingin berkompromi dengan bacaan berat sementara hatinya seperti sedang akrobat tidak karuan. Hal ini jelas terlukis dari sorot melompong dan kerenyitan dahi ditambah hadiah tarik-buang nafas. Pemandangan yang membuat James meringis—manifestasi dari simpati dan geli.

"Jangan dipaksakan—"

Severus tahu kalau gerakan canggungnya tertangkap oleh manik kelam milik James, karena itu ia tidak berusaha untuk menutupinya, "Ya. Kurasa tubuhku masih capek."

"Pastinya," James menggedikkan bahunya santai, "mana ada orang membaca yang hanya memelototi satu baris saja." tambahnya geli. Ia memperhatikan daritadi—kalau bola mata abu gelap milik Severus tidak bergerak kanan-kiri selayaknya orang membaca.

Sebagai jawaban, Severus bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mengembalikan buku-buku yang ia baca ke rak-rak yang sedikit lengang. Ia berharap konsentrasinya bisa tertuju seratus persen pada benda di tangannya ini dan melupakan sejenak keberadaan James. Sialan—sialan, kenapa? Apa yang membuat Severus menjadi terlihat tolol dan mengeluarkan gestur aneh seperti ini? Pemilik tubuh kurus itu lagi-lagi tersentak ketika tangan besar James _lagi-lagi_ menginterupsi—kali ini mengambil buku di tangannya.

"Kau—"

"Jangan protes. Aku hanya mengembalikannya ke tempat yang seharusnya," James sedikit berpikir, dan menggerakkan tangannya ke arah rak tertinggi. Pergerakan yang membuat Severus berdiri geming dalam posisi memeluk dua buku lainnya. Ketika James mengangkat tangannya yang membuat tubuhnya agak condong ke arah Severus. Sukses membuai si surai hitam sebahu itu karena wangi tubuh James yang singgah ke indera penciumannya. Satu detik, dua detik, sampai James sudah kembali berdiri tegap dan mengerenyitkan dahinya, "sisa buku itu—perlu aku juga yang mengembalikan?"

Severus sedikit tersentak dan cepat menggeleng, "Sudahlah. Aku saja." jawabnya, kembali dengan nada datar. Segera ia berjongkok untuk mengembalikan kedua buku tersebut ke celah yang ada.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar lelah, Sev. Tidak biasanya kau hilang konsentrasi begitu," komentar James—tidak berani berspekulasi aneh atau seperti ancaman Severus sebelumnya—demi jenggot Merlin, James sedang tidak ingin dibuat pingsan, "kurasa lebih baik kau kembali ke asramamu, _well, _minum coklat hangat di depan perapian."

"Kurasa aku memang butuh itu." gumam Severus seadanya.

Dan butuh _sendiri_.

Karena keresahan ini membuat Severus muak, tidak ia pungkiri.

"Perlu aku antar kau ke asramamu?" tanya James, kali ini nada suaranya berubah menjadi khawatir, "Wajahmu agak merah, Sev—jangan-jangan kau demam?" pemuda jangkung itu merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Severus dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke dahi lawan bicaranya itu.

"Tidak usah dan—Potter!" nada sedikit panik itu terdengar jelas ketika Severus menepis telapak tangan James, tepat sebelum tersentuhkan di dahinya. Sungguh, ada rasa sangat tidak enak ketika Severus menyaksikkan ekspresi kecewa di wajah James, "Aku baik-baik saja—terima kasih." tambahnya sambil menganalisa posisinya. Sial—_sejak kapan orang ini meletakkan tangannya di bahuku?_

James tertawa kaku, "Kau ini kenapa, sih? Satu minggu tidak bertemu kenapa sikapmu jadi aneh begini?" tanya si bocah Gryffindor dengan nada tidak habis pikir.

"Aku duluan, Potter—" Severus tidak lagi berbasa-basi ketika menyelinap di celah antara tubuh James dan lemari buku, "—selamat sore."

"Sev—"

Terlambat.

James menghela nafas berat dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya ketika Severus sudah menghilang begitu saja di balik pintu, "Cih—padahal aku masih kangen," desisnya tanpa sadar sambil memperhatikan daun pintu yang menutup tersebut.

Kini, ia benar-benar sendirian. Ditemani tumpukan kertas lapuk dan lemari usang yang menjadi kediaman tetap koloni laba-laba. James bukan tipe penyendiri di tempat terasing semacam ini, namun ketika itu ia memilih untuk kembali duduk. Tarik nafas, buang nafas, tengadahkan kepala, tundukkan kepala, dan aksi linglung dadakan ini bisa jadi membuat orang salah paham dan mengira James sedang melakukan peregangan otot. Padahal pikirannya sedang melayang bersama dengan langkah-langkah Severus yang semakin menjauh.

"_What's happening in here—_" ia tak tahan untuk tidak mempertanyakan ada apa ini.

James memperhatikan sekitarnya dan mendadak pasang tampang muram. Di sinilah ia dan Severus pernah berdebat masalah rectoverso antara dia dan dirinya. Senyuman sendu terukir di wajah tampan itu—dan ia tertawa kecil lalu mengacak rambutnya sendiri—seolah surai hitam pendek itu belum cukup berantakan. Severus Snape yang awalnya ia dekati untuk sebuah taruhan konyol ternyata berhasil menjungkirbalikkan hidupnya. Mengombang-ambingkan perasaannya. Membolak-balik logikanya. Dan yang terparah—berhasil membuatnya merasakan _rasa_.

Mana mungkin ia bisa melupakan malam Natal itu.

Sang kapten Quidditch itu kembali tersedot dalam vakum memori yang tidak berkesudahan. Mengingat saat-saat yang membuatnya tersenyum sendiri dan tanpa sadar menggerakkan jari telunjuknya di atas meja—menuliskan huruf demi huruf yang merangkai nama orang itu. James mengirimkan kartu Natal dan surat pendek ke Snipper's End pada tanggal 26 Desember. Ia sudah menduga kalau burung hantunya tidak tersasar—justru yang membuatnya terlonjak adalah ketika peliharaannya itu membawa surat balasan.

_Katakan padaku bagaimana caranya berhenti memikirkan Severus Snape—_

Bicara soal surat—perhatian James kini tertuju pada sebuah bundelan buku yang tertinggal di atas meja. Oke, mungkin _bukan_ tertinggal, tetapi dari tadi memang ada di sana. Ia raih buku kecil tersebut dan membuka-buka isinya—yang ternyata adalah _textbook_ ramuan. James mengerenyitkan dahi sekali lagi. Bukan nama-nama dan cara pembuatan yang menarik perhatian si tuan Penasaran ini, melainkan coretan aneh di halaman demi halamannya. Seperti 'aduk satu kali lagi berlawanan arah jarum jam' atau 'tambahkan sedikit urat naga' sebagai catatan kaki. Juga beberapa kata lain—

"Sectumsempra—" gumam James bingung, "—apa itu? Dan—" jemarinya sibuk membalik-balik halaman buku kecil tersebut, "—Vulnera Sanentur." otaknya kembali berpikir. Ia sama sekali tidak familiar dengan nama-nama tersebut. Tidak ada mantra yang tidak James hapal—atau sekedar tahu seperti Avada Kedevra dan Crucio yang termasuk ke dalam sihir terlarang. Jemarinya kembali membalik-balik, dan sedikit kecewa karena tidak menemukan informasi mengenai siapa pemilik buku ini. Namun tulisan di bagian kosong halaman itu membuat James semakin pensaran.

_This book is the property of the Half-Blood Prince_.

"Pangeran berdarah—" James menggumam kecil, "—campuran?"

"Prongs—"

Bahu James tersentak ketika ditepuk tanpa aba-aba begitu, "Pad—" gumamnya masih dalam keterkejutan. James mengusap dadanya sendiri sembari melancarkan jalan nafasnya, "—tolong jangan kagetkan aku seperti itu." cepat ia menyembunyikan buku barusan ke balik jubahnya dan meletakkannya rapi ke dalam saku bagian dalam.

"Mengagetkan?" tawa cemooh dari bibir Sirius Black, "Kurasa aku masih dalam taraf wajar untuk menyapa, Prongs. Aku tidak melemparmu dengan bom kotoran, kan?"

"Ha-ha-ha. Lucu." James hanya tertawa datar saja menanggapi guyonan Sirius yang tidak ada sisi jenakanya itu, "Apa kita sudah diusir dari sini? Dan—kok tahu aku di sini?"

"_In few minutes, I guess so_." pertanyaan pertama James dijawab dengan wajar, "Dan aku bisa tahu karena tidak sengaja berpapasan—atau tepatnya, aku ditabrak—oleh Snivellus."

Jawaban tersebut spontan membuat dahi James berkerut. Ia menengadah, dan merasa ada cubitan imajiner di perutnya ketika menemukan ekspresi pongah di wajah Sirius. Bukannya James tidak tahu kalau Sirius menentang keakrabannya dengan Severus—suatu sikap protektif berlebihan seperti ketika Severus menangkap basah Sirius sedang memelototi mereka saat sesi makan siang barusan. James menghela nafas, "Kau tidak mengapa-apakan dia, _no_, Pad?" tanya Potter belia itu hati-hati.

"Hmph—" Sirius berkacak pinggang, "—kubilang, dia menabrakku, Prongs." dan demi Merlin, James sangat tidak suka sunggingan angkuh Sirius yang satu itu, "Apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkannya pergi tanpa satu atau dua rapalan?"

James nyaris menyarangkan satu _jab_ ke rahang Sirius—andai saja ia amnesia kalau mereka sedang berada di dalam perpustakaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Snape?"

"Jangan—" Severus buru-buru melewati ruang rekreasi Slytherin sambil menyibak rambutnya yang basah, "—berkomentar, Black."

Bellatrix Black memutuskan untuk tidak melontarkan kalimat apapun dan hanya angkat bahu. Sebenarnya ini pemandangan biasa. Severus Snape yang kembali ke asrama dengan kebasahan, atau sedikit terbakar, atau menderita pening karena digantung terbalik—tetapi rasanya insiden yang membuat Severus menderita sudah tak pernah terjadi beberapa bulan terakhir. Ini kali pertama Bellatrix melihat Severus dijahili lagi setelah sekian purnama. Tetapi sudahlah—bukan urusannya. Dan seluruh isi asrama ular cukup tahu diri untuk tidak melangkahi privasi masing-masing anggotanya.

Severus mencoba menghiraukan bisik-bisik dari beberapa rekan satu panji ular yang tertuju pada dirinya. Ia tahu. Ia sedang digosipkan oleh mereka yang sedang asyik duduk di sofa hijau sambil menyesap teh susu hangat. Dua atau tiga dari mereka mungkin mencemooh dan tertawa sambil menambahkan kayu bakar di perapian. Brengsek—Black satu itu memang tidak tahu adat. Severus geram sendiri kenapa ia bisa begitu galau sampai-sampai jalannya semopoyongan dan menabrak Sirius. Maaf saja tidak akan berlaku apabila berhadapan dengan Gryffindor _yang itu_—dan benar saja karena interaksi mereka yang cenderung emosional berakhir dengan Aguamenti.

Dan korbannya sekarang sedang menggosok rambut sebahunya dengan handuk.

Langkah-langkah itu sedikit lunglai ketika Severus bergerak ke arah kamarnya. Tidak ada ketiga rekan sekamarnya—mungkin mereka sibuk di lapangan Quidditch atau melakukan hal tidak penting lain. Yang jelas Severus merasa beruntung karena ia bisa duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil terus mengeringkan helai-helai hitamnya. Namun ternyata kesendirian di kala resah melanda bukan hal yang baik. Mau tidak mau bayangan Severus kembali pada bola mata teduh itu. Ekspresi menenangkan yang selalu ia temukan setiap kali matanya bertemu pandang dengan James Potter.

Satu minggu tidak melihat wajah James berhasil membuat Severus gundah.

_Galau sampai ke taraf yang tak akan ingin kau ketahui._

Pikirannya sendiri melayang dalam alam imaji yang tak memiliki batas fisik. Kembali mempertanyakan kenapa dirinya bisa begitu kacau ketika James duduk di sampingnya—menatapnya dengan sorot hangat yang seolah mampu mencairkan seluruh serpih putih yang menyelimuti bumi.

Ada sejumput rindu tak teruntai jauh dalam palung hati Severus. Satu rasa yang membuatnya menoleh kanan-kiri ketika pedati sederhana yang ditarik oleh Thestrals tidak mengangkutnya bersama orang ini. Yang membuatnya mencuri pandang ke arah menara Gryffindor ketika kakinya menjejak ke sekolah sihir Hogwarts. Yang membuatnya menghela nafas lega ketika si pencuri waktu menyapa dan memamerkan senyum hangatnya. Perasaan ini berbeda—seolah bertransformasi menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Bermetamorfosa menjadi rasa yang asing.

Sesuatu yang lebih dalam, memabukkan dan—_candu_.

Buru-buru Severus menepis pemikiran tolol itu.

"Sial—" gumamnya sambil berdiri dari ranjangnya dan meletakkan handuk tersebut secara asal ke atas meja. Severus harus segera bersiap untuk makan malam. Ia melepaskan jubah panjangnya dan menggantungnya rapi—sebentar. Dahi si pangeran berdarah campuran berkedut ketika menyadari betapa ringan benda tersebut. Sontak Severus merogoh bagian dalamnya, dan wajah pucat itu bertambah pasi ketika menyadari sesuatu yang seharusnya ada di sana sudah menghilang, "—oh, tidak."

_Benda itu—kuletakkan di atas meja perpustakaan! Tolol sekali, bagaimana aku bisa melupakan buku itu dan meninggalkannya begitu saja!_

Jubah hitam itu kembali ia kenakan secara tergesa. Kedua kakinya yang tadi lelah langsung kembali berpacu dan membawanya keluar dari daerah khusus Slytherin. Sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan tatapan bingung dari rekan-rekannya di ruang bersama barusan. Ada hal yang lebih patut ia perjuangkan—dan hilangnya benda tersebut sukses membuat jantung Severus berdebar dua kali lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Ia yang biasanya kesulitan berlari pun kini seolah dikendalikan penuh oleh adrenalin. Masa bodoh dengan hardikan atau peringatan beberapa orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak sepanjang rutenya.

Severus memperlambat laju langkahnya ketika sudah mendekati ruang perpustakaan. Ia melangkah perlahan, sedikit mengintip dari balik pintunya yang sedikit terbuka dan hendak melangkah masuk. Namun ia buru-buru bersembunyi di balik daun pintu ketika menyadari James masih ada di sana—kali ini edisi spesial karena pemuda itu sedang berhadapan dengan Sirius Black. Severus kembali mengintip keadaan di dalam dan ia cukup yakin Irma Pince sedang ke toilet sampai-sampai kedua pentolan Marauders itu bisa seenaknya berbicara dengan frekuensi lumayan tinggi.

"Oh ayolah, Prongs—"

Severus mengerenyitkan dahi. Prongs—tanduk? Kenapa Sirius memanggil James dengan sebutan seperti itu?

"—sampai kapan kau akan melanjutkan sandiwara tolol ini?"

Dengusan dari James dan, "Dengar Padfoot—" Severus merasa tolol karena ia kini resmi menjadi tukang kuping. Dan istilah macam apalagi ini? "—sudah kukatakan sejak awal, kan? Tidak ada yang mengganggu Severus Snape selain aku. Kukira itu _jelas_." kalimat itu jelas membuat Severus melongo tidak mengerti.

"Omong kosong—" nada yang tidak Severus suka, "—_kau_ yang paling bersemangat untuk mengerjai Snivellus. _Kau_ yang paling menikmati ketika menggantungnya terbalik setelah ujian OWL. Bahkan _kau_ berkata akan mempermalukannya sehabis NEWT kalau kau tak mendapatkan Evans sampai kita lulus—"

Severus terkesiap mendengarnya. Ia pejamkan matanya erat-erat, dan berusaha untuk tetap berada di sana.

"Pad—dengar, aku tidak mengerti masalahmu. Tetapi bisakah kita tidak bernostalgia?" suara James terdengar malas meladeni, "Kutegaskan sekali lagi. Severus itu milik_ku_. Jangan pernah macam-macam padanya sampai urusanku dengannya selesai—"

"Sudahlah, Prongs. Aku bisa menerka apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu!" intonasi mengejek, "Kau mendekatinya hanya karena ingin mendapat perhatian Evans, kan? Karena kau tidak suka melihat Snivellus lebih dekat dengan gadis yang kau taksir? Persetan dengan rencana konyolmu perihal akan menyatakan cinta padanya—"

_DEG—_

"Sebenarnya kau berharap kalau rencanamu lancar, Snivellus akan mengira kau _benar-benar_ suka padanya dan Evans akan menjauhinya karena menyangka si ular tolol itu _gay_." Severus tidak mengerti lagi perasaan panas yang menjalari tubuhnya ini apa—ketika Sirius menandaskan ucapannya sendiri. Telak. _Strike_.

Ada senyap yang menusuk gendang telinga setelah Sirius menyelesaikan ocehannya dengan emosi berbuncah. Tidak ada lagi suara James yang menanggapi ataupun menyanggah—dan entah kenapa Severus merasa dadanya sakit sekali karena hal itu. Kenapa James tidak membalas kata-kata Sirius? Kenapa tidak ada pembelaan? Apakah memang benar—kalau lagi-lagi Severus Snape dipermainkan dengan modus operandi yang sama sekali berbeda? Severus mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan air mata yang memaksa untuk membelesak keluar.

"_Well_—Pad." telinga Severus kembali menajam ketika James mulai berbicara. Namun hatinya mencelos ketika mendengar suara mantap itu berucap, "Harus kuakui. Kalau kau—benar." ditambah dengan kekehan kecil sebagai pemanis.

Severus nyaris kehilangan akal sehat dan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Namun di ambang batas kesadarannya, pemuda Slytherin itu memutuskan untuk berlari dan meninggalkan perpustakaan tersebut. Jangan tanya apa kabar hatinya—ia merasakan pengkhianatan yang luar biasa menusuk. Ini lebih buruk daripada mencabik dagingmu menjadi serpihan atau memeras habis darahmu ke dalam piala perak. Berbagai emosi negatif berkecamuk liar di dalam benak Severus—marah, kecewa, benci, dendam, bersatu menghasilkan satu perasaan yang bahkan belum ada namanya.

Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Severus Snape berlari dengan pandangan kabur karena terdistraksi oleh air mata.

.

.

**End of Chapter Six**

.

.

…

*facepalm*

Kayak lebay deh adegan penutupnya Orz Orz Orz

KENAPA JADI SINETRON =A= Emang mestinya jangan ngetik penpik apabila perasaan sedang galau, ya? Atau malah mending ngetik pas galau? Karena entah kenapa saya ngerasa galaunya Sev dan James diekspos abis-abisan di chapter ini. Ini ceritanya awal term kedua, semoga perubahannya kerasa. Yah tapi nggak kerasa juga nggak masalah sih, semoga aja timeline-nya nggak ngaco. Dan semoga kelakuan Sirius yang abbail itu bisa dimaklumi karena dia cemburu =w=a Kesian Remus Orz #plak

Maaf apdetnya lama saudara. Saya banyak bengongnya sih, ahahah~

C&Cs are welcomed~


	7. Something Behind

_**Under My Skin**_

_A Fanfiction_

_By __**Sabaku no Ghee**_

_-ish words_

_Friendship, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

_James x Severus (main), one-sided Severus x Lily, one-sided James x Lily, one-sided James x Sirius, one-sided Sirius x Remus, belibet amat dah pairing-nya ="=a_

_All characters belong to J. K. Rowling_

_WARNING : __Slash. Maybe OOC. Canon. Marauders era. Banyak mantra yang seharusnya ada di kelas 7 dipakai di kelas 6 (setting sekarang). Kegalauan tingkat tinggi dengan segala macem orang patah hati. Sangat terinspirasi dari doujinshi The World dan Supernova : Ksatria, Puteri dan Bintang Jatuh._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Severus Snape buru-buru merapikan peralatan yang ia gunakan untuk meracik ramuan pembengkak. Sampelnya yang berhasil sempurna sudah terletak di atas meja Horace Slughorn—

Kelas sore hari itu sudah selesai—dan hanya Merlin yang tahu betapa Severus menghela nafas lega karenanya. Ia tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui kalau ada sorot mata lain yang memandanginya tanpa belas kasihan. Pemiliknya juga absolut tanpa perlu diragukan lagi—si tuan-selalu-benar dari panji singa yang berslogan 'maju terus atau mati'. Severus segera memeluk buku-buku ramuan dan beranjak dari kelas tersebut—sukses membuat sang pengajar memandang tak percaya karena biasanya bocah ular itulah yang keluar terakhir dari kelas yang baunya membuat mual ini.

Tidak—Severus tidak ingin mendengar suara itu—

"Sev!"

_Bloody hell—_

Langkah-langkah panjang dan tergesa itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melambat. Severus mendengus satu kali sebelum menaikkan frekuensi tapakannya, dan hal itu membuat James _benar-benar _berlari. Demi Merlin—Severus tidak ingin, tidak mau, tidak sudi bertemu muka lagi dengan orang ini. Tidak ia indahkan panggilan-panggilan James pun berbagai pertanyaan dengan nada heran bercampur khawatir. Kini langkah-langkah mereka sama—dan Severus frustasi sangat ketika James seolah ingin membuatnya tuli dengan setengah berteriak tepat di depan telinganya.

"—kau dengar aku atau tidak, Sev?"

_Tap—_

Severus berhenti berjalan ketika ia tiba di hadapan sebuah dinding yang tak lain adalah pintu masuk menuju ruang bersama Slytherin. Sungguh, James kehilangan perbendaharaan kata sama sekali ketika Severus berbalik dan menatapnya—dengan cara yang sama sekali berbeda. Ia pernah melihat sorot tidak suka seperti ketika pertama kali mereka berjumpa di Hogwarts Express. Ia juga pernah melihat sorot benci. Ketakutan. Memohon. Tersanjung. Senang. Sedih dan—James gagal mendeskripsikan sorot mata dan ekspresi macam apa yang ada di hadapannya kini. Sangat asing dan memilukan. Hal yang membuat hati James mencelos dalam ketidakmengertian.

"Sev—"

"Hentikan panggilan itu—" Severus memejamkan matanya sebentar. Ia bahkan terlalu muak untuk menguntai nama belakang lawan bicaranya, "—_mister_ Gryffindor."

James tertawa heran, kecil dan singkat ketika sapaan masa lalu itu kembali hadir, "Sev, ada apa ini? Aku tak mengerti, kau—" gestur canggung itu tak bisa James sembunyikan, "—menghindariku." gumamnya sambil masih berusaha menyelami kelabu pekat yang balas memandanginya dengan sorot tak terdefinisi. Mencoba mencari sepercik pelita untuk menjawab keresahan tak berbatas ini.

Namun gagal.

"Tanyakanlah pada dirimu sendiri karena aku sudah muak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tololmu." balas Severus dalam desisan dengan nada benci yang kental. Intonasi yang tidak lagi James temukan beberapa purnama terakhir, "Jangan bersikap seperti ini lagi, Potter, kau—" Severus menggeleng, masih menatap James dengan sorot yang menyesakkan bagi pemuda Gryffindor tersebut.

"Sev, aku tidak akan mengerti kalau kau seperti ini—!" James berteriak tertahan.

Detakan detik dalam benak mereka seolah berhenti berputar, dan inilah yang tidak mereka sukai dari waktu—karena dimensi itu kembali mempermainkan mereka. Severus menggunakan jeda tersebut untuk mengontrol emosinya—dan hal tersebut berdampak pada ekspresinya yang kembali keras dan terlihat meremehkan. Mimik wajah yang berhasil membuat James tercekat—ia benci kalau Severus sudah memandanginya seperti itu. Harga dirinya tidak menerima—seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya tidak menerima.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau pertanyakan," Severus menjawab, kini dengan amplitudo merendah, "dan tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan—_semua sudah jelas_. Setidaknya bagiku."

James menggeleng, "Aku—tidak mengerti."

"Tentu saja orang sepertimu tak akan pernah mengerti—"

Diam.

Kali ini lebih lama.

Severus dan James berhasil diperdaya oleh atmosfer gaib yang menaungi mereka berdua. Hal yang membuat sepasang hazel dan kelabu bertautan dalam keperihan tak bisa dijamah oleh mereka yang menonton. Lorong itu bukannya sepi—namun baik sang pahlawan Quidditch maupun pangeran kelas ramuan tak ada yang mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari murid-murid yang berseliweran. Acuh terhadap bisikan-bisikan keheranan yang sempat tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran. Normalnya, Severus tidak akan tahan menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini—namun, selalu ada _namun_ ketika ia sedang berhadapan dengan James Potter.

"Mengenal orang sepertimu hanya membuatku merasa lemah—" gumam Severus, sarat dengan nada perih bercapur sesak dan sesal, "—orang sepertimu. Orang keras kepala, kekanakan, arogan dan berpikir kalau dunia berputar mengelilingimu—"

"Tunggu—Sev—"

"—kau berpikir kalau kau bisa _mendapatkan_ segalanya, kau berpikir kau bisa _mengubah_ keadaan menjadi seperti yang kau mau, kau—kau _mempermainkan_ semua yang bisa kau permainkan—kau naif, kau brengsek—kau—"

"Sev!"

"Aku lelah, Potter—"

James terkesiap.

Terjadi perang besar jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya—atau sudut benaknya—dimanapun, yang jelas James gagal untuk menyanggah maupun memberikan pembelaan. Severus masih menatapnya dengan sorot _itu._ Kenangan buruk akan potongan pembicaraan James dan Sirius di perpustakaan kemarin sore masih membekas dalam pikirannyanya. Melekat di setiap sek kelabunya. Dan kenapa—kenapa Severus tidak bisa tidak kecewa akan hal tersebut—padahal ia sudah biasa dipermainkan. Ia ingin muntah setiap mengingat betapa hina dirinya—dan ternyata hal itu bersifat traumatis. Luka kali ini lebih sakit, _mate_, andai pedih ini bisa dibagi—

"Jadi tolong—"

—_ajarkan aku satu mantra untuk melupakan eksistensimu. Atau satu racikan ramuan untuk menghapuskan memori-memori tertentu—_

Severus ingin sekali memanipulasi apa yang melekat dalam sel kelabunya. Ia ingin membuang semua kenangan singkat yang diberikan James Potter padanya. Terserah apabila ia harus dihantui momen buruk ketika dirinya menjadi korban penggencetan. Tak masalah bila benci dan muak masih mengerak di sudut otaknya. Tetapi—izinkan ia memusnahkan bayangan ketika James memperhatikannya. Karena ia merasa lemah ketika bayangan orang itu muncul tanpa bisa ia ambil kendali. James yang dengan ramah menyapanya, James yang tersenyum padanya, James yang menggenggam tangannya, James, dan James, dan _JAMES_ lagi.

Namun ada satu hal—dan Severus tak bisa lari dari kenyataan tersebut.

'_Aku tak bisa kembali—'_ pemuda itu ingin menjerit rasanya, _'dan aku merasa buruk—'_

—dia terlanjur _mencandu_.

"—jangan campuri urusanku lagi." segera setelah kalimat itu terlontar, pemuda ular itu berbalik dan mengucap kata kunci untuk memasuki asramanya. Dinding di hadapan tubuhnya membuka, menampakkan sebuah lorong panjang yang suram dan seakan tak berujung. Ia berbalik pergi, sama sekali tidak membiarkan ada celah bagi James untuk menahannya lagi. Sesuatu di dalam dadanya kini panas membuncah—

Sesuatu yang bahkan membuatnya lupa akan si buku ramuan—yang sudah menghilang selama satu kali dua puluh empat jam.

"Tidak—SEV!"

Lamat, celah tersebut menutup rapat—meninggalkan James dalam tsunami hati. Sama dengan apa yang dilakukannya selepas kelas transfigurasi dan jam makan siang. Nihil adalah hasil yang mutlak bagi James yang sudah menempuh cara baik-baik sejenis negosiasi maupun sedikit pemaksaan seperti tadi. Pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya kembali—sedikit frustasi dan menyumpah dalam posisi berkacak pinggang. Ia tidak suka keadaan yang membuatnya lenyap dalam kekalutan seperti ini. Ia tidak suka sikap permusuhan yang Severus lontarkan kembali dan, ia tidak suka tatapan itu—

_Seolah aku ini hewan menjijikkan yang patut dibasmi._

Dan, beberapa murid asal Slytherin pun hanya bisa berpandangan heran melihat seorang Gryffindor di hadapan 'pintu' rahasia mereka—memukul-mukul pelan dinding tua tersebut sambil memasang mimik frustasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Confringo—!"

_**BLAR—**_

James Potter sedikit merunduk dan melindungi wajahnya dari efek ledakan barusan. Boneka target yang didandani menyerupai Dementor itu sudah menjadi serpihan—jatuh perlahan dengan beberapa bagian yang terbakar. Namun tentu saja rasa aman itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena masih banyak boneka-boneka serupa yang berseliweran. Masing-masing dari buntalan jerami berjubah hitam itu dilengkapi satu tongkat sihir yang sesekali menyerang—dan murid-murid tingkat keenam ini dipaksa untuk melumpuhkan benda sihir tersebut dengan cara apapun. Ruang kelas yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk duduk manis dan mendengarkan ocehan sang profesor pun disulap menjadi area tarung.

Singkatnya, ini kelas mantra sesi pagi. Namun sedikit modifikasi diterapkan oleh si tampan —_self proclaimed, indeed_—Flitwick dengan dalih 'teori saja membosankan'.

"Non-verbal, _mister _Potter!" ia berteriak untuk memberikan peringatan, "Atau pengurangan sepuluh poin untuk Gryffindor!"

_Nice—_sejak kapan James menjadi kurang konsentrasi begini?

Remus Lupin mencuri pandang pada James, dan menghela nafas akan kelakuan salah satu rekan terdekatnya yang menjadi ababil akut tiga hari terakhir ini. Lihat—perlakuannya pada boneka target yang sangat tidak berperikemanteraan itu sungguh tidak mencerminkan adanya kestabilan emosi. Sayangnya, Remus gagal mengorek informasi—dan Sirius sama sekali tidak membantu dengan kebiasaan barunya yang mendadak suka menghilang di jam-jam kosong. _But well_, sang prefek memutuskan untuk berkonsentrasi pada lawan-lawannya kini.

Berbeda dengan James yang sibuk _menghancurkan_ target dengan mantra-mantra sejenis Expulso, maka Remus yang lebih beradab memilih untuk menghalaunya. Atau mengecilkannya. Atau apapun yang tidak membuatnya berkontribusi terhadap penambahan sampah. Sirius Black, di ujung sana—memilih untuk melucuti tongkat-tongkat sihir dengan Expelliarmus-nya yang luar biasa akurat. Lalu ia akan memberikan mantra perobek dan tertawa sendiri melihat jerami dan kain terkoyak di udara. Apa kabar Pettigrew muda kita? Dia memilih merapal mantra pelindung dengan raut ketakutan.

Untuk beberapa menit ke depan, yang terdengar hanya suara sabetan tongkat sihir dan efek yang ditimbulkannya. Ledakan, keretak terbakar, menciut, berubah bentuk, robekan—semua itu disaksikan oleh Filius Flitwick sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Memang anak tahun keenam—mereka semua sepertinya siap kalau disuruh turun gunung dan membasmi pelahap maut. Hanya saja—apa-apaan, kenapa sampai ada mantra transfigurasi tersasar ke kelas ini? Sepertinya bocah-bocah Hufflepuff itu memang terlalu welas asih untuk melakukan pengerusakan. Berbeda betul dengan bocah ular dan—singa, yang sudah jelas barbarnya.

"Cukup—" dengan satu ayunan tongkat, profesor Flitwick menjatuhkan seluruh boneka yang masih melayang di udara—ya, yang hanya bersisa beberapa belas saja. Padahal ia menyiapkan sekitar dua ratus, atau tiga ratus boneka target untuk diluluhlantakkan, "bagus, murid-murid sekalian. Performa kalian hari ini cukup memuaskan. Aku ucapkan 'luar biasa' untuk akurasi juga pemilihan mantra yang kalian gunakan," ucap pengajar setengah Goblin tersebut sambil merapikan jas berwarna biru gelap yang ia gunakan, "adapun tujuan dari pelajaran hari ini adalah—"

James tidak mengindahkan ocehan sang profesor. Suasana kelas pagi itu memang tidak seperti biasanya, dan hal itu mempermudah si Gryffindor untuk menyelinap dan mendekati seorang yang berdasi serupa dengannya. Pemuda tampan itu menepuk pelan bahu ringkih gadis yang ada di hadapan, "Evans—"

Sontak pemilik surai kemerahan itu sedikit tersentak dan menoleh, "Potter—kau mengejutkanku." desisnya kaget, namun dengan segera ekspresinya sedikit melunak, "Aku sedang mendengarkan profesor Flitwick—bisa nanti saja?"

"Masa bodoh dengan orasi tidak bergunanya, Evans—"

"Tentang apa ini, Potter?"

"Tentang _dia—_"

Dan hazelnya kembali tercuri oleh sosok Severus Snape—ah, orang yang dipermasalahkan itu sedang termangu. Memperhatikan boneka target yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya—membuat James mengerutkan dahi akan ekspresi aneh di wajah itu.

Lily Evans ikut melirik ke arah pandang mata James—_sudah kuduga—_lalu sang gadis menghela nafas, "Baik. Kita berbincang saat makan malam?"

"_Deal_." James mengangguk.

"—saya akhiri kelas hari ini. Selamat siang, murid-murid."

Salam penutup itu spontan membuat James tersentak karena pergerakan seluruh murid yang serentak melakukan pergerakan. Lily berpamitan singkat sebelum kembali mengobrol dengan teman-teman wanitanya. Remus segera menyambar buku-buku yang ia letakkan di meja sudut dan menghampiri Sirius. Puluhan murid pria memilih untuk berebutan keluar pintu sambil saling sikut dan tertawa-tawa. Namun dari semua aktivitas tersebut, pandangan James Potter hanya tertuju pada si surai kelam sebahu—dan sungguh, ia mengumpat ketika menemukan Severus sudah mengaburkan diri. Bahkan sebelum James sempat memanggil namanya.

"Hhh—" desah si rambut acak-acakan itu ketika sampai ke titik dimana barusan Severus berdiri, "—kenapa sih dia." si Gryffindor menghela nafas dan menunduk—serta merta alisnya bertaut karena melihat boneka target di dekat kakinya—boneka yang sama dengan yang barusan dipelototi Severus dengan raut ngeri.

Sejujurnya, pemandangan itu memang mengerikan—

Tidak seperti boneka lain yang hancur karena terbakar atau terkoyak, boneka ini _teriris_ dengan bekas yang sangat rapi—bagaikan digores berkali-kali oleh pedang tak terlihat.

James merasa jantungnya siap copot ketika Salvio Hexia yang ia rapalkan perlahan mengungkapkan mantra-mantra yang pernah terjadi di sana.

_Sectumsempra—_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Peter Pettigrew biasanya tidak terlalu sensitif untuk urusan hati.

Hanya saja, kali ini keadaan di antara ketiga sahabatnya benar-benar membutuhkan perhatian ekstra. Sore hari itu, setelah kelas telaah muggle bubar—dan tentu saja tanpa ada kehadiran Severus Snape—Peter merasa bingung sendiri. Ya, bingung mau mengekor James, atau Sirius, atau Remus. Ini aneh—Sirius tidak pernah terpisah dari James, itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kastil Hogwarts. Remus memang sesekali memisahkan diri untuk membicarakan hal-hal rumit bersama Lily Evans dan para ketua murid, namun tiga hari terakhir ini benar-benar membuat Peter jadi hilang nafsu makan.

James buru-buru keluar dari kelas tanpa mengucap apapun pada mereka bertiga—dan seolah menegaskan kalau _sesuatu_ memang terjadi, Sirius segera keluar dan berbelok ke arah berlawanan dengan yang diambil James. Peter baru hendak bertanya pada Remus, namun urung ketika melihat ekspresi muram di wajah prefek yang biasanya selalu tersenyum itu. Pettigrew muda itu sempat memainkan dasinya, menunduk, tidak yakin akan keputusannya sendiri sekalipun ia ingin berbuat sesuatu. Tetapi ia tidak berani bertanya pada James—apalagi untuk mencari tahu dari sudut pandang Sirius.

Opsi terakhir, meminta penjelasan dari Remus pun seolah mustahil kalau si surai madu itu pasang tampang _gloomy_ begini—

"Remus, kau—" Peter menelan ludah satu kali sebelum bertanya, "—baik?"

Ketika itu, Remus sedang mengaduk-aduk pasta di piringnya dan mengangguk lemah, "Kurasa—"

Peter kembali mengerut.

Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana makan malam yang seperti ini. Sebenarnya Peter tidak ingin menambah masalah perihal orang bermasalah (James dan Sirius, red) pada orang yang banyak masalah seperti Remus, namun ia merasa kalau mereka memang sedang ada dalam masalah. Masalahnya adalah—lihat James. Pada sesi makan malam di aula besar yang biasanya diricuhi oleh para pembuat masalah, justru salah satu dari dua pentolan ada di ujung sana. Bersama dengan seorang gadis populer yang tak lain adalah Lily Evans.

Sebenarnya, dilihat dari atas menara astronomi juga mereka pasangan yang cocok, tetapi Peter cukup peka untuk merasakan adanya keanehan di sana—

"Hei—" suara lain menginterupsi ketika Peter sibuk menganalisa apa yang terjadi di antara James dan Lily, "kalian sudah selesai?"

"Sirius!" hampir saja Peter melompat dan memeluk pinggang Sirius saking senangnya—tapi urung karena dia belum mau dikira penyuka sesama, "Kemana saja kau!"

Si animangus anjing itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau bertanya seolah aku ini habis bertualang mencari kitab suci—" gumamnya dengan nada tidak peduli seperti biasa. Matanya mencari sejenak, memastikan kalau James tidak ada di antara mereka. Ia duduk di sebelah Peter setelah menemukan James nun jauh di sana, lalu meletakkan piring ke atas meja. Sirius mulai melahap santap malamnya tanpa bicara sama sekali.

Membuat Remus yang sedari tadi duduk di hadapannya itu mencuri pandang—

"Besok, ya—" lontar Sirius tiba-tiba. Bola mata hitamnya tertuju lurus pada Remus. Lawan bicaranya mengerenyitkan dahi tidak mengerti, namun dengan segera mengangguk setelah menyadari penampakan benda (nyaris) bulat di langit malam.

"Ya—" Remus mengangguk kecil. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan jadwal bulanannya sendiri—dan jujur ada kelegaan ganjil karena Sirius justru mengingatkannya. Ia tersenyum kecil, betapa perhatian renik yang disisakan Sirius untuknya berhasil membuat suasana hatinya membaik.

Dan Peter mendadak berpikir kalau ia harus menyingkir—

Sementara itu, selang beberapa meter dari tempat mereka duduk, James Potter sedang berdiskusi serius dengan Lily Evans—dan tentu saja hal tersebut mengundang perhatian seluruh murid pada dua insan yang biasa adu mulut ini. Keduanya sama sekali tidak terlihat rileks dan santai. Gestur mereka tidak jauh dari mimik tidak mengerti—menghela nafas—geleng-geleng kepala—dan angkat bahu. Hal yang membuat Peter (yang entah kenapa jadi ikut mencuri lihat) berpikir kalau ini adalah pemanasan pra adu mantra. Yah—siapa tahu ternyata Lily jadi berminat membuat ribut—

Sayang, mereka terlalu jauh untuk bisa dikuping pembicaraannya.

"Entahlah, Potter—" prefek bermata emerald cerah itu menghapus sisa pasta tomat di sudut bibirnya dengan selembar serbet, persis dengan tata krama makan yang dikuasai oleh rekan sesama prefeknya, "kurasa justru _aku_lah yang seharusnya bertanya padamu mengenai Sev."

James mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan cangkir, "Begitu?"

"Memang demikian—nyatanya Sev sudah jarang bertemu denganku, bahkan untuk mendiskusikan pelajaran." jawab Lily dengan nada yang masih datar. Tidak ketus—tidak juga lembut, namun tetap tegas, "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mencampuri urusannya—terlebih setelah ia terkesan lebih dekat dengan_mu_."

"Jangan berkata-kata seolah aku habis merebut kekasihmu, Evans—" James berusaha berkelakar untuk mencairkan suasana, "kita tidak sedang membicarakan Severus dalam konteks yang sama, kan? Jadi singkirkan nada satirmu itu—"

Lily tertawa kecil, "Satir—hm? Kurasa _kau_ yang mengeluarkan nada seperti itu, Potter. Tak kusangka Sev berhasil menularkan cara bicaranya padamu—"

"Oh, ayolah, jangan mulai melantur." tawa tidak enak keluar dari bibir James, "Dia—menghindariku. _Well_, kau mengerti maksudku—"

"Ya. Aku bisa merasakannya." Lily mengangkat cangkir tehnya dan menyesap cairan berwarna coklat bening itu perlahan, "Aku mengenal Sev semenjak kami sama-sama berumur sembilan. Bohong kalau aku tidak tahu kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya—"

James mengangguk, lalu menggeleng, "Iya—tidak, maksudku—" pemuda bersurai acak-acakan itu mulai menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "aku tidak merasa kalau aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya—"

Alis Lily naik sebelah ketika James berkata demikian.

"—_literally, or figuratively._"

"_You screw his life in both way, mister Potter_," desahan malas dari Lily Evans, "andai kau tahu bagaimana masa kecilnya di Spinner's End, kurasa kau tak akan tega lagi membuatnya menderita—" raut muram dan sedih Lily langsung berganti dengan keterkejutan, "ups—lupakan kata-kataku tadi."

"Kau bilang apa tadi—" James mengerenyitkan dahi, dan dari ekspresinya pun jelas terlihat kalau Potter muda itu ingin tahu, "ceritakan padaku, Evans. Mungkin—aku bisa—membantu?"

"Tidak—"

"Ayolah, _miss _prefek." ucap James dengan ekspresi memelas artifisial, "Atau jawab pertanyaanku—apa dia terbiasa—membuat _percobaan_ mantra?" mendadak ia teringat kesamaan nama Sectumsempra yang tertulis di buku ramuan usang—juga mantra yang muncul di arena adu mantra. Terlalu cocok untuk dikatakan kebetulan, hm?

"Hah? Kalau ramuan—ya. Tetapi mantra?" Lily tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, "Apa kau berpikir ada anak tahun keenam yang bisa membuat mantra sendiri?"

"_Make sense_—" anggukan dari James. Sekalipun masih ada yang mengganjal, ia memutuskan bertanya hal lain, "dia—_pureblood_?"

Lily mendengus, "Pertanyaan bodoh apa itu? Dia Slytherin, Potter—menurutmu?"

"_Well_—" James angkat bahu, "dia berteman sangat akrab denganmu. Untuk ukuran Slytherin yang menganggap sesama darah murni dari asrama berbeda itu _musuh_, kedekatannya dengamu jelas sebuah tanda tanya—"

"Potter—" Lily memutar kedua manik zamrud terangnya malas-malasan, "hah, aku bingung dengan_mu_. Kau sendiri yang mengusirku ketika kau ingin berbicara berdua dengan Sev—dan lihat? Kenapa sekarang kau malah curhat padaku?"

"Karena dia tak bisa kuajak bicara, Evans—dan kurasa hanya _kau_ yang bisa membantuku dan kukira _kau_ mengerti hal itu—" James gemas sendiri dengan sikap Lily yang tidak terlalu banyak membantu, "dengar, aku tidak memintamu untuk berbicara padanya untuk kelak memaafkan aku—hanya saja—"

Lily meletakkan kembali cangkirnya ke atas meja, "Kau membutuhkan perantara untuk mengatur waktumu agar bisa berbicara dengan Sev?"

"_Bingo_." James menjentikkan jarinya di hadapan wajah Lily, lalu tersenyum penuh aura congkak dan hal itu sempat membuat Lily menyesal diajak bicara seperti sekarang. Rasa percaya diri James yang pede mampus itu kembali seketika, "Kumohon—bujuk dia agar mau bicara baik-baik denganku. Aku tidak suka keadaan begini—"

"Andaikan Sev tahu kau berbincang denganku hanya untuk membicarakan dia—" Lily mau tak mau menahan tawa gelinya.

"Aku tidak tahu ia berbakat _stalking_ atau tidak, tetapi yang jelas sedari tadi dia memperhatikan kita—" James menghela nafas saja melihat Severus. Yang nun jauh dari meja asramanya sesekali mencuri pandang ke arahnya—atau Lily, entahlah, "kurasa dia menyukai_mu_, Evans—"

Tawa Lily semakin renyah terdengar, "_Look. Now who's being satire?_"

"Apapun—" sial, dia benar-benar ditertawakan oleh gadis yang tahun lalu sempat menarik perhatiannya ini, "—kurasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di belakangku. Sesuatu—aku tidak melakukan apapun, tetapi menyangkut diriku."

"Tidak mencoba bertanya pada rekan terdekatmu itu, Potter?" Lily mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil tambahan satu blok gula, membenamkannya ke dalam cangkir dan mengaduk isinya perlahan. Delikan singkatnya tertuju pada Sirius Black.

James tidak segera menjawab ketika Lily berkata demikian, namun pandangannya tertuju langsung pada pemuda yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya selama enam tahun terakhir. Sosok pemuda kelebihan harta yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang dunia sihir—namun justru sifat pemberontaknya itulah yang membuat James tertarik. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk terlibat dalam persahabatan yang sangat akrab—dan pertalian itu seolah terkhianati oleh sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ada. James tersenyum pahit—teringat akan pembicaraan di perpustakaan beberapa hari yang lalu—

_**= Flashback =**_

"_Harus kuakui. Kalau kau—benar."_

_Sirius terkekeh kembali, "Lalu, apa yang membuatmu memanjang-manjangkan tali kelambu begitu? Campakkan saja si tolol itu—dan semua selesai."_

"_Awalnya memang seperti itu, Pad," James menyandarkan tubuhnya ke salah satu meja dan melipat tangan di depan dada, "tetapi anggaplah ketidaksempurnaanku ini menghasilkan celah yang fatal. Sesuatu—yang tidak kurencanakan terjadi di tengah jalan." ucap si kacamata bundar sambil tersenyum, "kalau kau tahu maksudku apa—"_

_Kalimat dan senyuman tulus itu seperti mengaduk-aduk isi perut Sirius._

_Dan hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah tertawa._

"_Tidak, Prongs—" ia menggeleng dalam ketidakpercayaan, "—kau tidak benar-benar menyukainya, kan?"_

"_Memang tidak menyukai, karena tidak tepat." James menunduk sebentar, lalu kembali memandang lurus ke mata Sirius, "Kurasa aku menyayanginya—"_

"_Prongs—"_

"_Lebih dari yang aku sendiri pernah tahu—" tanpa peduli akan panggilan Sirius, James menjawab, "—aku sendiri tidak pernah mengira, Pad. Itu—terjadi begitu saja."_

_Sirius tidak segera menjawab._

"_Maaf—Pad."_

"—_jangan meminta maaf tanpa tahu alasanmu, Prongs."_

"_Kau sahabatku—" James menekankan kata-katanya, "—Sirius Black. Yang terbaik dan akan selalu seperti itu. Tak akan pernah berubah—"_

_Sirius tidak berminat mempertipis jarak di antara mereka, "Ya."_

_Tidak perlu ada penegasan pun penjelasan lebih lanjut—keduanya sama-sama paham. Sirius sekarang mengerti kenapa ia begitu protektif pada orang di hadapannya ini. Terlalu marah apabila James tersakiti dan terlalu sinis apabila James didekati. Tak akan pernah seorang Black mengakuinya—secara verbal, namun James tahu—dan Sirius pun mengerti akan perasaan yang ada itu. Egoisme yang sempat membuat Sirius ingin memiliki James untuk dirinya sendiri—dan tanpa pernah ia menyatakan apapun, James sudah menolak untuk membentuk ikatan itu._

"_Kenapa harus dia, James—"_

"_Aku tidak tahu, Sirius." lagi-lagi kekehan kecil, "Justru itu menariknya—aku tidak tahu." tanpa sadar sorot mata James sedikit berbinar—dan antusias. Membuat Sirius tersenyum kecil dengan kadar kegetiran yang tidak bisa ia pahami._

_Ia jatuh cinta—_

"_Baiklah, terserah—" Sirius memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruangan penuh kertas berdebu itu._

"_Oh ya—Pad," James menahan langkah sahabatnya itu dan mengembalikan panggilan dengan nama khusus mereka, "—kenapa kau tidak lebih memperhatikan Remus?"_

_Alis Sirius bertaut, "Hah?"_

"_Remus, Remus—" si kapten Quidditch itu tertawa ringan akan ketumpulan sahabat kentalnya ini, "masa' kau tidak sadar kalau dia menaruh perhatian lebih padamu?"_

"—_tidak?"_

"_Kau benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan soal begini—"_

"_Kau sendiri tahu darimana?" selidik Sirius. Akhirnya ia batal keluar ruangan karena pembicaraan berbelok, "Maksudku—dia perhatian. Pada semua orang, Prongs—"_

_James mengulum senyum isengnya, "Legilimens?"_

"_Kau bercanda!"_

"_Memang bercanda—" tak tahan, James tergelak. Sirius benar-benar mudah dibodohi kalau sudah bermain dengan perasaan, "tetapi aku serius soal perhatiannya padamu. Cobalah kau sedikit membuka hatimu padanya, dan kau akan tahu—"_

_Vakum sejenak._

"_Prongs—" Sirius menghela nafas, "kau membuatku benar-benar merasa kalau menyukai sesama anak lelaki itu sama sekali bukan masalah besar."_

"_Mungkin memang tidak pernah menjadi masalah besar bagiku, Sirius." jawab James, kali ini berjalan mendekati Sirius dan menepuk pundak pemuda Black itu, "dan kuberitahu saja—aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa memasukkan dua orang ke dalam pikiranku. So, well—" tuan-percaya-diri itu angkat bahu, berharap Sirius mengerti._

_Dan ya, Sirius mengerti._

_Hanya saja, mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu—sampai ia benar-benar bisa menyaput rasa ganjil ini terhadap James._

_**= End of flashback =**_

Intinya, jangan salahkan kalau Sirius memiliki kesulitan untuk berhadapan dengan James _face-to-face_. Dan seolah kegundahannya itu masih belum cukup, ia masih harus berhadapan dengan Remus Lupin yang, kalau kata James, memiliki perhatian khusus terhadapnya. Sirius sendiri tidak yakin bagaimana harus menghadapi situasi seperti ini—yang kalau dirangkai menjadi 'Remus menyukai Sirius, Sirius menyukai James, James menyukai Severus, dan Severus—tidak jelas?'—_apa-apaan ini_? Pemuda setengah anjing hitam itu melotot pada Peter yang sedang memakan sisa pasta di piringnya dengan bersemangat—_jangan bilang Pete suka padaku. Tidak, kan? Tidak, KAN?_

"—rius? SIRIUS?"

Kepala Sirius tersentak karena panggilan dari Remus. Spontan ia menegakkan kepalanya dan menjawab, "Iya?" dan entah harus bersikap bagaimana menemukan raut cemas di wajah sang prefek itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan makananmu?" Remus bertanya dengan nada khawatir yang tidak dibuat-buat. Sukses membuat Sirius kembali menunduk dan menemukan pasta di atas piringnya sudah bisa disamaratakan dengan bubur. Rupanya Sirius terlalu bersemangat ketika mengaduk-aduknya—

Sirius langsung menguasai diri dan mengembalikan tampang tidak pedulinya, "Hanya melamun—" jawabnya asal, "—sedikit."

"Kau membuatku cemas, Sirius—"

Kalimat itu membuat sorot yang tadinya hampa kini menjadi begitu mantap ketika menautkan diri dengan sepasang coklat madu milik Remus. Sirius berusaha menyelami apa yang ada di balik manik itu—sejak kapan dirinya ada di sana, bagaimana bisa. Dan ketika sisa pembicaraan dirinya dan James kembali terngiang dalam benak Sirius, entah kenapa ada rasa panas yang berasal dari dadanya—dan menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Semua penjelasan James memang berhasil membuatnya berhenti berharap dan menatap pada sosok _chaser_ itu—namun ada hal lain yang membuatnya terus menatap Remus.

Hal yang membuatnya benci setengah mampus pada Severus Snape—

"Oh—" Peter melambaikan tangannya pada James yang sudah beranjak dari hadapan Lily Evans, "kemari, James! Kemari!" panggilnya dengan nada antusias. Remus juga menoleh dan memberikan senyumannya yang biasa. Sirius melirik sedikit—dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah meja Slytherin. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya ketika menyadari kalau Severus sudah beranjak dari sana—berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Oi—" ia mendesis pelan pada Remus, "tahan Prongs di sini. Jangan biarkan ia menyusulku—" komando Sirius dengan nada geram yang tertahan.

"Apa—" Remus tidak paham, namun ia segera melotot pada Sirius ketika menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan oleh orang yang diam-diam disukainya ini, "Sirius, tidak. Kau hanya akan memperburuk keadaan—"

Sirius balik memelototi Remus, dan hal tersebut nampaknya berhasil membuat sang prefek sedikit terkesiap karena kaget. Ada kilat keseriusan dalam sepasang obsidian milik Sirius yang berhasil membuatnya tidak berani membantah.

"Aku tidak suka—Moony." tekan Sirius dengan nada rendah, "Aku tidak suka ada orang tolol yang terlalu mencampuri urusan orang yang penting bagiku—"

"Sirius!"

Terlambat—Remus tahu.

Pemuda berambut madu itu berdiri pasrah dengan ekspresi kalah. Peter yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa pelangak-pelongok mencari jawab, sementara James tidak terlalu memperhatikan adegan barusan karena masih berurusan dengan Lily. Remus memgalihkan pandangannya pada James—dan tidak mengerti apakah pantas ia merasa iri pada salah satu sahabat terdekatnya, hanya karena sahabat yang disukainya menyukai orang ini. Rasa yang membuat pemuda bersurai madu itu tetap bertahan di sana, duduk dan tersenyum pada James Potter—

Walau sejujurnya, Remus Lupin ingin sekali berlari dan mengejar Sirius Black.

**.**

**.**

**End of Chapter Seven**

**.**

**.**

Out of plot. Sumpah. Tadinya nggak ada yang namanya JPSB sama adegan JPLE disini. Tapi—entah kenapa saya ngerasa sayang kalo Lily nggak terlibat banyak, dan rasanya kecemburuan Sirius jadi aneh kalo emang dia nggak ngerasain apa-apa sama James. Saya kadung ngetik Sirius sensi berat sama Severus dari chapter satu—dan ya, alasan di kalimat terakhir Sirius akan dijawab di chapter depan. Kayaknya manusia paling galau sedunia kok justru Sirius ya ="=a Saya emang susah fokus nih, entah kenapa chapter ini isinya malah banyak hubungan di sekitar—tapi soalnya emang kudu diceritain supaya konfliknya nggak cuma dari pair utama aja~ #gelindingan

Akhir kata, thanks a lotta love buat para reviewers ^^ Maaf ya, yang anon saya nggak bisa bales, minta doa aja biar cerita yang saya cintai ini selesai dengan indah :D


	8. The Biggest Failure

_**Under My Skin**_

_A Fanfiction_

_By __**Sabaku no Ghee**_

_4800-ish words_

_Friendship, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst_

_James x Severus (main), one-sided Severus x Lily, one-sided James x Lily, one-sided James x Sirius, one-sided Sirius x Remus, belibet amat dah pairing-nya ="=a_

_Special in this chapter : hints of Sirius x Severus and James x Remus_

_All characters belong to J. K. Rowling_

_WARNING : __Slash. Maybe OOC. Canon. Marauders era. Banyak mantra yang seharusnya ada di kelas 7 dipakai di kelas 6 (setting sekarang). Sangat terinspirasi dari doujinshi The World dan Supernova : Ksatria, Puteri dan Bintang Jatuh. Perhatian, sekedar berjaga-jaga dan pertimbangan jangka panjang, fict ini menjadi __**M-rated**_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hey hey hey—let's see what's_ Snivellus _doing here_—"

Awalnya, Severus tidak ingin menanggapi.

Ia hapal benar suara menyebalkan ini. Liukan mengintimidasi dan pongah dalam satu kalimat—siapa lagi? Severus tidak melayangkan pandang. Ia tetap berfokus pada botol-botol ramuan yang ada di hadapannya, terlebih satu cawan kaca di tangan yang membutuhkan perhatian ekstra. Tidak aneh kalau Severus masih berada di kelas ramuan di malam hari—sendirian. Profesor Slughorn memberikannya kunci pun izin khusus, dan Severus memang lebih suka menyendiri di sini daripada bergosip di ruang bersama asrama Slytherin—apalagi berlama-lama di aula besar.

Yang aneh justru seorang Gryffindor yang peduli setan dengan kelas ramuan mendadak ada di tempat ini. _Sengaja sekali eh, si Sirius Black?_ Membuntuti dari koridor ke koridor, menguntit dari tangga ke tangga, dan berakhir menemukan kesendiriannya di kelas pengap ini? Severus mendelik—menemukan Sirius menutup pintu di belakang punggungnya, bahkan mungkin _mengunci_nya, lalu menatapnya dengan sorot yang sama sekali tak tetebak. Kurang tepat apabila dikategorikan sebagai permusuhan. _Lebih_. Ini lebih dari sekedar benci ataupun dendam—dan Severus pun tak bisa tidak gentar di kala instrumen sihirnya tidak dalam keadaan siaga.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku—Black?"

"_That's my line actually_—" ruang kelas ini besar, namun aura permusuhan yang menguar di udara seakan menghimpit raga. Severus tidak melihat ketika Sirius merogoh kantong jubahnya, "—apa yang kau inginkan dari Remus Lupin, Snivellus?"

Tangan Severus seolah membatu ketika nama itu terucap. Sontak si pangeran kelas ramuan menoleh, dan menatap kaget pada Sirius, "Aku—" satu detik, dan ekspresi misterius itu kembali menutupi emosi Severus, "—tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Kau sangat tolol dalam hal bersandiwara—" seringaian itu tak lagi Sirius sembunyikan, "aku tahu kau penasaran dengan prefek kami."

"Potter—" Severus mendesiskan nama itu. Mendadak memorinya kembali pada kafe berjumbai di malam Natal. Dan kalau Sirius sampai tahu akan rasa penasarannya terhadap Remus—"dasar kuali bocor."

_Tik—_

"Petrificus totalus!"

Tak ada peringatan—aba-aba—komando—dan mendadak satu rapalan terlontar.

Severus sedikit tersentak ketika mantra tersebut mendadak menghentikan pergerakannya. Satu mantra—_sudah beberapa kali ia terkena efeknya—_yang memonopoli seluruh otot yang ia punya. Hanya dua detik berselang sebelum ia mendengar bunyi beling yang pecah—pastilah cawan yang barusan ia pegang—dan suara berdebam dari tubuhnya sendiri yang menghempas lantai kayu. Mati-matian Severus berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, seketika ia tahu itu tidak berguna. Ia bisa mendengar tapak langkah yang mendekat—Sirius mulai mempertipis jarak dan dirinya berada dalam kepasrahan total. Tidak adakah yang mendengar suara benda pecah belah barusan?

Mustahil, Severus tahu. Tak akan ada yang datang.

Tak akan ada yang _peduli_—

"Hmph—" suara berderit. Lalu menahan tawa. Arogansi tak terbantahkan. Sirius setengah berlutut, memperhatikan wajah tak berekspresi itu dengan tatapan benci, "—kau terlalu banyak mencampuri urusan kami, Snivellus. Terlebih dengan rasa penasaranmu terhadap Remus—"

Tidak ada balasan—absolut. Pangeran terbuang dari keluarga Black itu merendahkan tubuh, meletakkan satu tangan di lantai—atau lebih tepatnya, di sisi kanan kepala Severus. Tiada perlawanan ketika tangan Sirius yang lain meraih dagu di surai sebahu, mengangkatnya dan meneliti keindahan macam apa yang berhasil membius satu dari tiga sahabat terdekatnya. Dan apabila cara memandang memang bisa dikatakan 'menelanjangi', maka tubuh Severus pasti sudah terekspos sedari tadi. Hmm—apa Sirius baru saja melakukan pelecehan dengan memperhatikan setiap detil Severus tanpa berkedip—dan menyisakan pertanyaan, _'Apa yang James lihat dari orang ini—'_

"Dan aku tidak suka itu."

Severus ingin memejamkan mata—ingin berteriak dan melarikan diri dari tatapan mengerikan orang ini. Namun mustahil baginya meronta ketika jemari dingin Sirius mulai menelusuri lekuk lehernya. Membelai jakunnya. Meraba tengkuknya. Menggoda cuping telinganya. Menggesek bibirnya. Dan berakhir dalam satu permainan dengan surai hitam kelamnya—sentuhan demi sentuhan yang membuat Severus bergidik. Kini ia dipaksa untuk berhadapan dengan wajah Sirius yang semakin mendekati wajahnya—dan berhenti tepat ketika bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan. Severus bisa merasakan sapuan napas kini—

"Aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang akan James pikirkan kalau tahu aku menyentuh mainannya—" desis Sirius, bernada sensual dan menindas di saat yang bersamaan, "mungkin dia akan menatapmu dengan pandangan jijik—atau malah senang karena bisa berbagi tubuhmu dengan sahabatnya sendiri—" Severus mencelos ketika Sirius kembali mengatakan hal-hal yang jauh dari makna 'etika'. Ia melebur, menyerpih—apapun yang bisa kau katakan sebagai substitusi kehancuran—"bagaimana menurutmu, Severus Snape?" seringaian itu mengingatkanmu pada serigala lapar yang siap menelan tanpa perlu mencabik daging.

Jemari penuh dosa itu kembali beraksi—

_**BRETT—**_

—melepas paksa jubah hitam yang Severus kenakan, melonggarkan simpul dasi hijau-abu sebelum menyentaknya sekali jadi dan memperdengarkan suara robekan ketika kemeja putih yang menjadi tameng terakhir dikoyak secara kasar—

Severus berteriak. Menjerit dan meronta, jauh dalam keheningan tanpa ada suara pun gerak fisik. Namun hatinya melengking—dan tak akan ada gendang telinga yang sanggup menangkap frekuensinya. Ia bisa melihat semuanya—_dan itu teror baginya_. Merekam betapa temaram ruangan ini, menghirup pengap yang sudah bersahabat dengan hidungnya, merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan tidak bermoral yang mendarat di kulit putih pucatnya, mengingat bagaimana cara Sirius Black memandangi dada dan perutnya yang kini terpampang tanpa perlindungan. Hening diisi oleh desahan nafas terburu. Entah amarah ataukah gairah yang menghasilkannya—Severus tidak ingin tahu.

Yang ia tahu adalah, ia tak bisa meloloskan diri.

Dan sadar, kalau momen menjijikkan ini akan menghantuinya seumur hidup—

"Aku tak akan mengulangi kalimatku, Snivellus—jadi dengar ini baik-baik." Sirius kembali menampakkan seringaian menakutkannya, "Besok setelah waktu makan malam, aku akan menunjukkan padamu apa yang sangat _ingin_ kau tahu." jemari dingin sang tuan muda Black kembali bergerilya di atas dada lawan bicaranya yang naik-turun dalam frekuensi tak stabil, "Tempat perjanjian kita adalah Dedalu Perkasa." telapak tangan Sirius sedang bertengger di pinggul Severus ketika berkata-kata, "Aku tunggu kau."

Jeda—

"_Sendirian_—" lengkungan di bibir itu semakin lama terasa semakin menyimpan misteri. Sama dengan kotak pandora yang akan melumatmu tanpa bekas.

Dan Severus—ia telah mendapatkan hukuman karena rasa penasarannya sendiri.

"Kau tak akan melupakan malam ini, Snivellus—" Sirius merendahkan tubuhnya. Sangat rendah sampai Severus bisa mendengar denyut jantung. Anak singa itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Severus, meninggalkan paraf berupa lantunan aksara yang mengiris batin, "kau _tak akan pernah bisa_ melupakan malam ini—" bibir Sirius turun, menggesekkan diri dengan lekukan leher si mangsa yang sama sekali tidak berdaya, "—sebesar apapun kau _ingin_."

Sekian menit Severus tidak bisa merasakan raganya—dan kini ia resisten terhadap emosi. Kepalanya seolah kosong—tidak ada bahan esai ramuan. Tidak ada kutukan tak termaafkan. Tidak ada sihir hitam. Tidak ada Slytherin. Tidak ada James Potter. Tidak ada Sirius Black. Semua pupus. Hitam tak berujung. Kegelapan tanpa tepi. Senyap tiada batas—ia kebas. Ia _hilang._ Mati rasa terhadap aksi dan reaksi, juga gagal menjamah ruang dan waktu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya tuli akan suara langkah kaki Sirius yang beranjak pergi—maupun suara derit daun pintu tua yang membuka perlahan—

"Finite—"

Dan pintu ruangan itu menutup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dari mana kau, Pad?"

Sirius sedikit tersentak ketika menemukan James Potter masih duduk di atas ranjangnya. Dahinya membentuk kerenyitan, pertanda heran—kenapa rekan satu profesinya dalam hal jahil-menjahili itu masih memakai kacamata. James bukan tipe kalong. Satu hari sebelum ujian OWL pun ia sama sekali tidak membiarkan tubuhnya terforsir. Tidak ada jam tidur yang ia korupsi dari delapan dikali enam puluh menit. Dan porsi yang konon paling ideal untuk tubuh manusia itu bisa bertambah dalam kesempatan khusus—macamnya selepas menghabisi tim Quidditch dari asrama lain. Yang intinya, Sirius tidak mempersiapkan jawaban bagus untuk pertanyaan James barusan.

_Well_, ini akan mudah kalau yang bertanya Remus—

"Hanya dua puluh poin, Prongs. Tak perlu khawatir." jawab Sirius sambil melepaskan jubah hitam dari tubuhnya dan melemparnya asal-asalan ke sebuah kursi kayu.

James terkekeh kecil, "Masih untung _mood _Filch sedang bagus dan kau hanya kena pemotongan poin." si kacamata bundar itu tidak sedang berkelakar—teringat akan masa-masa suram dimana mereka terkena detensi ganda, "Jadi? Apa kabar pertanyaanku tadi?"

"_Well_—hanya mencari sesuatu yang menarik saja." Sirius melepaskan dasinya dan membuka beberapa kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan, "Kau sendiri—peri tidur belum memukul bokongmu?" ia kembali bertanya dengan nada menjengkelkan yang sudah akur dengan telinga James sembari melemparkan diri ke atas ranjang. Sempat Sirius menyambar tongkat sihirnya untuk menutup dan mengunci pintu ruangan berdenah lingkaran tersebut.

"Kurasa dia sedang ambil cuti." jawab James disertai seringaian, "Aku belum mengantuk—" ia meregangkan tubuh lalu meletakkan kembali buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya, "lalu, menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di istana kusam ini, hm, Pad?"

Sirius memutuskan untuk memberi tanggapan berupa tawa mencemooh, "Tergantung apa yang bisa kau kategorikan sebagai hal menarik—" ujarnya sambil melemparkan ringan instrumen sihirnya ke atas meja di sebelah kanan ranjang.

"_Well, somewhat like_ Severus—" James bergumam tidak jelas, namun cukup untuk tertangkap oleh telinga Sirius yang tajam pendengarannya. Sepertinya kemampuan animangusnya menular—

"Aku menemukan hal menarik kalau begitu." desisan Sirius menyerupai orang berkumur. Tidak cukup kencang untuk bisa didengar oleh orang yang tidur di ranjang dengan posisi bersebrangan dengannya.

James mengangkat kepalanya, "Kau tadi mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ah, tidak—" Sirius menjawab malas-malasan dengan harapan James akan mengira dirinya benar-benar mengantuk. Ia rebahkan posisi tubuhnya, menarik selimut dan meletakkan tengkuknya di atas bantal, "ya sudah. Aku duluan—besok akan berat."

"Oh—benar juga." anggukan kecil dari James, "Besok kita harus bergadang menemani Moony—dan, matikan saja lilinnya kalau kau sudah mau tidur, Pad." James memberikan usulan ketika dilihatnya posisi tidur Sirius yang sudah memunggunginya.

"Kenapa tidak dimatikan dari tadi?" gumam Sirius dengan nada malas-malasan sambil kembali menyambar tongkatnya. Satu sabetan ringan, Sirius menyingkirkan suar lilin dan membuat ruangan hangat tersebut gulita—hanya di salah satu ranjang saja terlihat titik cahaya. James baru saja mengaktifkan Lumos dari ujung _mahogany_ sebelas incinya—

"Karena Moony ngotot ingin menunggumu kembali, jadi aku biarkan saja lilinnya menyala." James menjawab ringan, lalu kembali menyambar buku yang barusan terlupakan, "Ternyata dia sendiri yang tertidur selagi menunggumu—"

Kalimat itu sederhana.

Namun kesederhanaan itulah yang menimbukan badai baru di dalam hati Sirius. _Remus menunggunya_. Perhatian itu ternyata memang benar berlebihan—dan jujur, apa yang barusan terjadi di antara dirinya dan Severus tidak bisa dengan mudah ia lupakan. Membekas—walau tidak berarti menimbulkan rasa. Sirius memejamkan mata dalam kekalutan. Tenggelam dan tercabik oleh pusaran yang ia buat sendiri. Tolol sekali—ia yang mengatakan pada Severus kalau pemuda itu tak akan bisa lupa walaupun ingin. Sekarang izinkan ia percaya akan pepatah kuno bertajuk 'kata-kata adalah pisau bermata dua'—dan untuk kasus Sirius, kedua matanya sama-sama terasah.

"Kau tidur, Pad—" James sedikit melongok, dan kembali menyandarkan punggung setelah yakin sahabatnya itu terlelap. Sepertinya sih begitu—

James kembali mengarahkan cahaya di ujung tongkat sihirnya ke halaman bundelan papirus tua itu. Mencoba mencari petunjuk—atau lebih tepatnya menegaskan apa yang ada dalam hipotesanya. Dan sungguh, mata James tidak bisa lepas dari kata 'Sectumsempra' yang terpatri di sana. Kebetulan semacam ini terlalu teroganisir, kan? Bagaimana bisa mantra aneh ini muncul di arena tarung resmi semacam kelas mantra tadi siang? Terlebih, mantra ini sepertinya digunakan oleh Severus. _Jangan-jangan buku ini milik Severus? _Kalau dihubungkan dengan ekspresi aneh si Slytherin itu, rasanya semua cocok. Terlebih kalau James ingat dimana ia menemukan _textbook_ di tangannya ini—

_Tetapi kalau banyak kata-kata rahasia seperti ini, kenapa Severus tidak mencarinya—_

"Merlin—"

Mendadak beberapa benang kusut dalam kepalanya terulur rapi. Carik-carik yang hilang seolah mendekatkan diri dan merangkai diri menjadi satu kemungkinan—James sedikit tercekat kini. Sore itu—sore terakhir mereka bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik dan benar. Namun James ingat betul ketika Severus meninggalkannya, dan masih bertanya-tanya perihal sikap aneh si pencuri waktu padanya. Tidak seharusnya Severus ada di sana sekali lagi—_kecuali_—James menatap buku di tangannya. Merasa betapa bodohnya ia karena baru menyadari betapa kebetulan-kebetulan itu membentuk jalinan bernama kenyataan. Severus mungkin ada di sana—kembali untuk mencari buku yang ia tinggalkan.

"Dan mungkin dia mendengar—" desis James. Sarat dengan penyesalan dengan bumbu rasa bersalah. Ia tutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Mencoba berpikir lebih jernih dan memperkirakan probabilitas lainnya. Tidak. James tidak berhasil menemukan opsi lain dalam urusan kira-mengira ini. Berarti benar—Severus menghindarinya karena apa yang terucap antara dirinya dan Sirius. Tetapi, _sejauh apa_? Sebanyak apa yang Severus dengar sampai ia harus menjadi korban caci maki tepat di depan asrama Slytherin? James mengacak rambutnya lagi, "sialan, sialan, sialan—!" umpatnya dengan nada depresi. Namun langsung menutup mulut karena sadar kelakuannya mengganggu—

Hampir saja Remus Lupin terbangun.

James sadar benar ini percuma. Kondisi otaknya jauh dari kata 'prima' karena terlalu banyak dipakai sementara suplai nutrisi tidak mencukupi. Ia bisa mati kepalaran kalau terus-terusan memaksa sel kelabunya bergesekan—dan untuk itu, James memutuskan untuk menghempaskan tubuhnya sedikit keras. Sakitnya tidak seberapa—dan rasa-rasanya ia membutuhkan rasa sakit lebih daripada punggung berbenturan dengan kasur. Sekedar untuk membuatnya sejenak lupa dari rentetan kejadian yang membuatnya menjadi masokis hati secara berkesinambungan. James memaksakan diri untuk jatuh tertidur. Mencoba beradu sakti dengan matanya yang masih belum lelah—

"Ah—cih," dan mengerang ketika sadar kalau sinar itu masih berpendar di sisi ranjangnya.

_Nox—_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara nafas terengah memantul-mantul ketika Severus Snape berjalan cepat di koridor nyaris gelap tersebut—

Ia beruntung karena izin khusus dari Horace Slughorn menghindarkannya dari detensi. Tidak ada pula tatapan aneh dan pertanyaan akan terlontar dari rekan-rekan satu asramanya karena ia kembali ke asrama terlalu larut. Ini adalah hal biasa—sekalipun Severus tak akan pernah menganggap kejadian di kelas ramuan barusan adalah sesuatu yang _biasa._ Sedari tadi ia paksakan kakinya untuk berlari. Sedikit acuh pada suara yang ia hasilkan dan gerutuan dari lukisan-lukisan hidup yang tergantung di dinding. Dengan suara bergetar ia ucapkan dua kata kunci—dan beraharap malam ini _bloody Baron_ tidak mengejutkannya.

_Pure-blood._

Desisan itu membuka dinding batu berwarna coklat kusam di hadapan Severus, dan ia segera memasuki lorong yang membawanya ke ruang bersama asrama ular. Severus mengeratkan genggamannya pada jubah hitam yang ia kenakan, mati-matian menyembunyikan tubuh bagian atasnya yang bergetar karena kemejanya sudah terkoyak. Penampilan seperti ini sudah pasti mengundang tanya—dan syukurlah, tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruang bernuansa hijau tersebut. Perapian sudah dimatikan, dan hanya beberapa lilin yang masih berapi.

Severus melajukan langkahnya ke arah asrama. Dilewatinya ruangan yang penuh dengan sofa-sofa besar berwarna hijau, tengkorak tua dan jajaran lemari yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna gelap tersebut. Matanya sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kegelapan asramanya yang terletak di bawah danau ini—tak perlu ia menggunakan Lumos hanya untuk menemukan pintu kamarnya. Severus mendesiskan Alomohora untuk membuka pintu di hadapan, lalu berjalan masuk dengan perlahan agar tidak mengganggu rekan-rekan satu kamarnya yang sudah terlelap. Ia arahkan tongkatnya untuk terakhir kali ke arah pintu untuk menguncinya, sebelum menghambur ke arah kamar mandi.

Ya—kamar mandi, walau kurang tepat dikatakan sedemikian.

Ruangan kecil itu tersedia satu buah di setiap kamar asrama, dengan dua pancuran yang mengalirkan air jernih hasil sihiran dari danau di luar sana. Salah satunya pancuran kecil dengan penadah semacam wastafel yang terbuat dari batu berwarna abu-abu gelap. Satu lagi pancuran besar yang tertempel di dinding dengan ketinggian dua meter dari lantai. Tidak sering mereka menggunakannya—karena terbiasa membersihkan diri menggunakan sihir. Tetapi secara psikologis, Severus sangat membutuhkan ini—hal yang membuat pemuda berhidung bengkok itu mengunci diri di dalam boks bertempelkan batu kusam dengan warna hijau kehitaman—

'_Bloody hell—' _buru-buru Severus mengetuk pancuran kecil tersebut dan menadah airnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Ia basuh wajahnya dengan air bersuhu menggigit itu—satu kali, dua kali, dan semakin lama ia merasa sedang menampari kedua pipinya sendiri, _'why—me?' _kembali ia membasahi wajahnya dalam intensitas yang abnormal untuk ukuran orang mencuci muka, dan lama kelamaan Severus merasa setiap sel di wajahnya mati rasa—ia bahkan tidak sadar kulit wajahnya memerah karena tidak tahan akan rendahnya suhu air dan kekuatan telapak tangannya sendiri. Tetapi Severus merasa ini masih kurang untuk bisa membersihkan wajahnya—

_Aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang akan James pikirkan kalau tahu aku menyentuh mainannya—_

"!"

Severus kembali tersentak ketika kalimat itu kembali bergaung dalam kepalanya.

Sirius Black. Suara itu milik Sirius Black—_dan sentuhan itu mendarat di setiap inci wajahku_—Severus kembali menggosok mukanya keras-keras. Kali itu ia bisa mendengar suara terengahnya sendiri. Entah karena memang ia lelah atau dingin berlebih yang membuat giginya bergemeletuk dalam ketakutan. Severus berhenti menyiksa wajahnya untuk beberapa saat, dan memandang diam pada pusaran air yang secara magis tak pernah terisi penuh itu dalam kekalutan. Perlahan ia angkat wajahnya untuk memandangi refleksi diri—dan sungguh, Severus seolah tak mengenali pantulan di cermin kusam itu. Bukan karena wajahnya yang memerah, tetapi juga ekspresi menyedihkan tersebut—

Oh—sungguh, ia memilih penyiksaan fisik saja dengan berakhir memar atau patah tulang. Tetapi kenapa _harus_ seperti itu? Kenapa harus kekerasan mental yang meninggalkan efek traumatis?

Kenapa harus _dia_?

_mungkin dia akan menatapmu dengan pandangan jijik—atau malah senang karena bisa berbagi tubuhmu dengan sahabatnya sendiri—_

"Ugh—" Severus menunduk setelah beberapa saat memandangi wajahnya sendiri. Bayangan-bayangan yang kembali hadir membuatnya berhadapan dengan wadah air dan mengeluarkan suara khas orang muntah. Rasa panas dan nyeri Severus rasakan dari kerongkongan dan lambungnya—sakit luar biasa karena hanya sedikit cairan yang berupa asam lambung naik ke lidahnya. Muak. Ia muak. Namun ini tidak seberapa dengan rasa muak yang bercokol di sudut memorinya—yang membuatnya jijik akan tubuh sendiri.

Kalut, Severus langsung menyentuh pancuran yang lebih besar. Ia menengadah seolah menantang benda tersebut untuk membuatnya menjadi serpihan—walau nyatanya pancuran tersebut hanya mampu membasahinya, tanpa pernah bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Sekujur tubuhnya diserang oleh air bersuhu dingin ekstrem yang seolah menjelma menjadi ribuan jarum. Menusuk-nusuk kulit pucatnya tanpa peduli akibat apa yang kelak akan timbul. Severus merasa bibirnya mulai membeku, tidak bisa menguntai kata dan hanya bergetar halus. Kedua telinganya diserbu oleh suara percikan air yang bergema di dalam ruangan ini—

_bagaimana menurutmu, Severus Snape?_

Refleks, Severus menutup kedua telinganya ketika suara robekan kain itu seolah kembali. Napasnya kembali tidak teratur, kedua bola matanya membelalak liar dan kedua kakinya terlalu lemas untuk tetap berdiri. Pemuda itu terduduk dengan punggung bersandar di dinding batu—memperhatikan kedua kakinya yang bahkan masih terbungkus sepatu. Lalu melihat ke arah jubah hitamnya—dan juga kemeja putih yang sudah koyak. Ia terkesiap sekali lagi. Buru-buru Severus melepaskan jubah yang ia kenakan—sekalian dengan kemeja tersebut dan melemparkannya ke sudut lain ruangan.

Tersenggal, ia menatap jijik pada buntalan kain yang tersentuh orang itu. Severus dengan panik menyambar tongkat sihirnya yang barusan terjatuh lalu mengarahkannya ke benda yang beberapa saat lalu masih berbentuk pakaian—dan membakarnya dalam satu mantra.

Namun ia tahu—tubuhnya lebih berdosa.

_Kau tak akan melupakan malam ini, Snivellus—_

'_Tidak—' _Severus menekuk kedua lututnya, memeluknya erat dan membenamkan kepalanya di sana. Kucuran air yang semakin berlimpah sama sekali membuatnya bergeming. Rasa jijik dan kotor itu berhasil membuatnya imun akan aniaya fisik—

_kau tak akan pernah bisa melupakan malam ini—_

'_Tidak—' _pemuda itu mati-matian memejamkan matanya—sekalipun yang kembali adalah teror yang terus menerus terputar, berulang layaknya piringan hitam yang rusak. Severus kembali membekap kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan—

—_sebesar apapun kau ingin._

_Tobias Snape—apa karena ini kau meninggalkan ibuku?_

_Eileen Prince—inikah alasanmu menyia-nyiakan aku?_

_Karena kalian tahu kalau eksistensiku hanya untuk dipermalukan?_

Ia terlalu lelah untuk bisa menangis—

_Kenapa aku harus lahir ke dunia?_

Dan Severus tahu, ia butuh gemuruh air yang lebih dahsyat untuk bisa meredam suara Sirius Black yang terus menggema di dalam benaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Entahlah, Potter—aku masih belum bisa membantumu." Lily Evans menghela napas sambil menggedikkan bahunya pasrah, "Ini juga untuk pertama kalinya Sev tidak hadir di aula untuk sarapan dan makan siang. Juga membolos—"

Dahi James berkerut, "Kau yakin?" tanya pemuda berambut gelap itu sambil mengusap dagunya, "Apa mungkin dia sakit—"

"Kurasa tidak. Aku sudah mengecek ke Hospital Wings dan _madame_ Pomfrey tidak menerima pasien hari ini." jawab Lily sambil menyamai kecepatan langkah James, "Yah, kecuali Aubrey yang kau besarkan kepalanya itu—" makna harafiah, _anyway_.

"Err—tanya rekan satu kamarnya?" usul James semakin lama semakin ngawur, dan jawaban yang Lily berikan adalah dengusan malas.

"Kau mau melihatku adu mantra dengan nenek sihir Bellatrix itu? Yang benar saja—" Lily geleng-geleng kepala, membuat surai kemerahannya bergerak-gerak ringan, "tetapi kalau saat makan malam aku berpapasan dengan teman sekamar Sev, mungkin aku akan bertanya." mantap Lily mengatakannya.

"_I count on you_, then—" James mengangguk.

Mereka tidak berbincang lagi ketika tangga bergerak sudah ada di hadapan. James dan Lily memang sengaja keluar dari kelas pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam barusan sebagai dua orang terakhir. Perbincangan mereka kali ini cukup sensitif—dan tentu saja mereka tidak mau ditatap ganjil oleh para ular lain yang entah kenapa selalu haus gosip. Dua anak singa itu segera menaiki tangga—James dengan tongkat sihir dan rapalan non-verbalnya segera mengendalikan arah tangga tersebut ke arah yang ingin ia tuju. Sekalian menjadi panutan bagi bocah-bocah satu asramanya yang sedari tadi mengekor karena takut dijahili oleh si tangga sihir yang terkadang labil mau mengarah kemana—

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya sendiri saja, Potter?" tanya Lily, mendelik.

James menoleh, "Aku? _Well_, bisa saja. Kita lihat nanti—" jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil pada Lily—walau toh, sebenarnya ia tak akan hadir di aula besar nanti untuk makan malam. Secemas-cemasnya James dengan kedaan Severus, ia wajib menomorduakan pemuda itu malam ini—karena urusan Remus lebih menyangkut hidup-mati, "maaf aku merepotkanmu, Evans."

Lily tersenyum kecil ketika mendengarnya, "_No problem,_ Potter. Justru kurasa akulah yang harus berterima kasih karena kau memperhatikan Sev—"

"Dari dulu juga aku memperhatikan—dengan cara berbeda." kelakar James sambil terus berjalan menelusuri tangga, melewati berbagai lukisan-lukisan yang bisa berbicara dan mengabaikan hantu-hantu yang melayang ringan. Sesekali ia melemparkan senyumnya pada beberapa adik kelas wanita yang kebetulan berpapasan—dan hal itu membuat Lily memutar kedua bola matanya seolah ingin berkata, '_oh, please_'.

"Ya, cara kekanakanmu dan rekanmu si Black itu—" gumam Lily, "aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang seperti Lupin mau-maunya berteman dengan pembuat onar seperti kalian."

Mendengarnya, James tertawa lepas, "Percayalah, kau bukan orang pertama yang berkata demikian." komentarnya sambil membayangkan prefek pria yang suka buku itu.

"Kau tahu Potter, kenapa profesor McGonagall dan profesor Dumbledore memilih Lupin menjadi prefek Gryffindor?" tanya Lily dengan nada seolah menantang, "Itu karena mereka berdua ingin _sedikit_ saja ketenangan di menara kita."

"Yah, dan sepertinya kakek berjanggut dan nenek setengah kucing itu salah strategi—" James mengeluarkan cengiran jahilnya, "—soalnya Remus sendiri yang bilang kalau dia merasa gagal menjadi prefek karena tak bisa mengendalikan Sirius."

Mereka berbagi tawa ringan setelah itu—membuat rombongan bocah yang tak lain adik tingkat mereka yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi hidup senyum-senyum tertahan.

Langkah kedua orang itu berhenti di depan lukisan Si Nyonya Gemuk—wanita yang digambarkan mengenakan pakaian berwarna merah jambu berbahan sutra. Lily segera mengatakan kata kunci pada wanita tersebut, dan jalan menuju ruang bersama mereka pun terbuka. Suasana hangat dari ruangan bernuansa merah-emas itu segera mencairkan ketegangan juga rasa penat setelah seharian berurusan dengan pelajaran. Beberapa dari mereka langsung menghempaskan diri ke atas sofa, atau berdiang di depan perapian—dan beberapa menuju tangga untuk kembali ke kamar.

Lily Evans memilih untuk berdiri di samping James untuk beberapa saat. Tak terasa jauhnya perjalanan yang harus mereka tempuh karena percakapan menyenangkan tadi. Lily tidak pernah tahu kalau James ternyata cukup enak dijadikan rekan bicara—dan ia merencanakan untuk berbincang lebih banyak dengan pemuda yang disebut-sebut sebagai si jenius Gryffindor ini. Dahulu ia memang kesal setengah mati karena sikap James pada sahabatnya. Namun sekarang? Tak ada alasan bagi Lily untuk gondok dengan kehadiran Potter belia itu—

"Evans, aku duluan ke atas, oke?" James memecah lamunan Lily dengan pamitan singkat, "Sampai bertemu lagi—"

"Ya, tentu Potter." Lily menjawab sambil melambaikan tangannya, "Sampai nanti makan malam." ucapnya dengan nada yang _jauh_ lebih ramah daripada biasanya.

James mengangguk singkat dan membalas lambaian tangan sang prefek, lalu berlari ketika menaiki tangga untuk ke kamarnya. Sepertinya aktif di lapangan Quidditch dan rajin mengikuti karantina olahraga tersebut berhasil menempa kekuatan fisik James sampai ke batas maksimal. Tidak seperti Remus atau Peter yang pasti terengah sesampainya di kamar kalau ia nekad berlari nonstop seperti kelakuan James ini. _Bingo_—tuan muda Potter sudah tiba di depan pintu kamar. Ia dorong pintu tersebut tanpa permisi lagi—seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Aku selalu kagum dengan kekuatan paru-parumu, James—"

James sedikit kaget ketika menoleh, "Moony—" ucapnya masih dalam keterkejutan, "aku kira aku yang pertama sampai." ucapnya sambil tersenyum pada Remus yang duduk di ranjangnya sambil membaca buku—lagi, "Tahu saja ini aku."

"Langkahmu berisik, tuan Rusa Jantan." Remus tersenyum sambil menutup buku tebal di pangkuannya dan meletakkannya di samping bantal, "Nah, sekarang waktunya menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa asrama kita terkena potongan poin lagi?" tanya sang prefek sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan pasang ekspresi marah bohongan.

"Ha-ha-ha, cepat sekali berita menyebar." bukannya kesal, James malah nyengir ketika ditanya demikian, "Hanya perdebatan kecil yang—" pemuda berambut berantakan super itu berjalan ke ranjangnya, yang notabene bersebelahan dengan ranjang sang prefek, "—membuat kepala si Bert jadi dua kali lebih besar." ujarnya sambil mengingat jam makan siang yang beakhir ricuh—_madame _Pomfrey segera melarikan Bertram Aubrey ke St. Mungo dan James (juga Sirius) dikenakan pengurangan poin, "sepertinya akhir pekan aku dan Sirius akan dipekerjakan secara suka rela—"

Remus tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepala, "Benar-benar. Seharusnya aku pensiun saja menjadi prefek." kelakar Remus sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ia berjalan ke arah kopor besar yang diletakkan di depan tempat tidurnya, namun langkahnya yang sedikit terhuyung membuatnya nyaris terjatuh—

"Moony!" tentu saja James langsung berdiri dan menahan tubuh pemuda bersurai madu itu agar tidak mencium lantai, "Kau kenapa—_geez, look at your face_. Wajahmu pucat, tahu!" James menghardiknya sambil dengan perlahan mendudukkan Remus kembali di ranjangnya, "Kau sakit? Kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Tidak, aku—" Remus menggeleng lemah dan memaksakan diri tersenyum, "baik-baik saja, James. Mungkin hanya pengaruh karena malam ini—"

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah menghadiri kelas terakhir—toh hanya mengulang-ulang teori yang kemarin saja." gumam James dengan nada cemas. Sekalipun ini bukan pertama kalinya Remus terlihat begini tidak sehat, namun hal ini selalu berhasil membuat James berceramah panjang lebar—

"Sudahlah, kau berlebihan." Remus menjawab, "Lalu—ada apa tadi malam? Aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan Filch barusan, lalu dia mengoceh soal tadi malam-tadi malam padaku, dan aku tidak mengerti dia bicara apa."

Alis James bertaut sejenak, "Oh—itu, si Pad." jawab James cepat, "Tadi malam ia keluyuran dan tertangkap kucingnya Filch—dan si _squib_ itu sepertinya memberlakukan pemotongan poin."

Remus tidak segera menjawab.

Dan James pun tidak terlalu buta untuk tidak menyadari adanya perubahan ekspresi di wajah Remus ketika ia menyebut nama Sirius—apalagi dalam jarak yang sangat dekat ini. Remus menghela napas, lalu menundukkan kepalanya beberapa detik. Ada rasa khawatir dan tidak nyaman sekalipun tidak terucap. James yang sangat paham akan hal itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali tetap di sana—tidak membahas lebih jauh terlebih bertanya. Remus membutuhkan ketenangan batin—bukan diskusi. Si kapten Quidditch itu akhirnya benar-benar menghapus bayang Severus untuk sementara waktu.

Remus lebih membutuhkannya sekarang, dan malam ini—

"Moony—"

"Iya?"

James menghela nafas ketika menemukan Remus sedang tersenyum padanya. Lengkungan yang dipaksakan—dan James sama sekali tidak suka melihat sahabatnya menyiksa diri dengan ekspresi menyedihkan begitu.

"_Don't smile if you're not feeling to do that—_"

Remus tertawa. Getir.

"_What do you think I should do, then? Crying?_"

"_If you want to_."

"Tidak, James. Tapi—" desah nafas. Remus meletakkan keningnya di bahu kanan James dan memejamkan matanya, "_sorry—just for a moment._"

James mengangguk, "_Make yourself better, _Moony."

Tidak perlu ada kalimat-kalimat panjang dan sulit untuk menjelaskan.

Cukup dengan satu gerakan. James tahu kalau Remus terlalu lelah dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Terlebih dengan keadaan fisik sang prefek yang memaksa tubuhnya menua lebih cepat daripada remaja seusianya. Tekanan mental yang muncul setiap kali ia akan berubah menjadi manusia serigala juga sama sekali tidak membantu. Ditambah dengan jabatannya sebagai ketua asrama juga kebiasaannya membaca buku sampai larut malam. Dan seolah semua itu belum cukup untuk membuat tubuh ringkih Remus merasa lelah—ada lagi masalah hati dengan seorang bernama Sirius Black.

James melingkarkan lengannya tanpa ragu untuk merengkuh bahu rapuh milik Remus. Ia hirup wangi surai coklat muda itu, lalu menempelkan pipinya ke dahi sang prefek. James selalu merasa—orang ini bagai boneka porselen yang dengan mudah akan hancur apabila mereka bertiga tak ada di sisinya. Remus Lupin, dengan sikapnya yang selalu tenang, menyimpan segala luka dan sakit hanya untuk dirinya sendiri—menyembunyikan segala getir di balik senyuman lembutnya. Namun tidak dari seorang James Potter—yang entah sejak kapan sudah menyadari kalau sorot mata Remus hanya tertuju pada satu orang.

_Padfoot—kapan kau akan menyadari kehadiran orang ini?_

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Moony." bisik James dengan nada menenangkan, "Aku akan menemanimu. Begitu pula Sirius dan Peter—oke?"

Remus mengangguk, "Ya. Aku tahu itu—"

"_Feeling better_?" James bertanya hati-hati.

"_Indeed_—" Remus mengangkat wajahnya dan memperlihatkan senyumnya yang biasa—lengkungan yang tidak menampakkan kebohongan, "—_thanks_, James."

James tersenyum dan mengacak rambut pendek sewarna madu itu sebagai jawaban. Remus tertawa kecil ketika kepalanya sampai tertunduk—terima kasih bagi telapak tangan besar milik James dan kekuatan fisiknya. Pemuda berambut acak itu melepaskan jubah hitamnya, menyeduh dua gelas coklat hangat dengan cara mengayun-ayun tongkat dan menyodorkan salah satu gelasnya ke arah Remus. Sang prefek menerimanya dengan senang hati, lalu mereka berbincang ringan sembari duduk berhadapan. James sedikit bernafas lega dengan emosi Remus yang sudah lebih stabil—walau entah kenapa ia mendapatkan firasat sangat buruk—

_Sesuatu akan terjadi nanti malam._

Dan lagi, dirinya dan Remus tidak pernah menyadari kalau ada sorot orang ketiga dari balik pintu kamar asrama mereka—memandang dengan bola mata berkilat karena kecemburuan.

**.**

**.**

**End of Chapter Eight**

_**.**_

_**.**_

Orz Orz Orz

Eh sumpah, pas bikin draft, saya nggak nyangka kalo adegannya bakal selebay ini. Terutama pas Sirius nyuruh Severus ke Dedalu Perkasa—dan itu ada di plot asli Harry Potter—cuma saya yakin pastinya si adegan nggak akan selebay itu. Ini lama-lama beneran jadi missing scene deh, dalam versi fujoshi ahakhakhak. Dan ITU DIA KENAPA SAYA NANYA KAMAR MANDI SLYTHERIN =)) Karena saya kekeuh pengen masukin adegan si Severus mengemo di sana =3=a Well, dia harga dirinya ketinggian sih ya, saya yakin digrepe gitu dia pasti langsung ngerasa hina bin jijik. Cuma tetep, ternyata saya nggak tega bikin dia menangisi nasib. Yang chapter 6 emang saya kelepasan Orz Orz Orz

Makin sinetron, saudara. Semata-mata karena based on true story dimana satu circle pertemanan yang naksirnya belibet tapi di sana-sana juga #ditabokyangmerasa XDD

Oke. Review? 8'D


	9. Moonlight Sonata

_**Under My Skin**_

_A Fanfiction_

_By __**Sabaku no Ghee**_

_5000-ish words_

_Friendship, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

_James x Severus (main), one-sided Severus x Lily, one-sided James x Lily, one-sided James x Sirius, one-sided Sirius x Remus, belibet amat dah pairing-nya ="=a_

_**Special in this chapter**__ : Play the Moonlight Sonata piano version for the maximum feeling ;) Chapter terpanjang, salah satu klimaks cerita._

_All characters belong to J. K. Rowling_

_**WARNING**__ : Slash. Maybe OOC. Canon. Marauders era. Banyak mantra yang seharusnya ada di kelas 7 dipakai di kelas 6 (setting sekarang). Kegalauan tingkat tinggi dengan segala macem orang patah hati. Sangat terinspirasi dari doujinshi The World dan Supernova : Ksatria, Puteri dan Bintang Jatuh. M-rated for possible strong language, sexual content and violance._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Severus Snape berdiri tegang dengan punggung menyandar di sebuah batang pohon cemara. Ada jarak sekitar lima belas meter di antara dirinya dengan Dedalu Perkasa. Sepasang manik kelabunya mendelik ke kanan dan kiri, gelisah. Tidak hanya karena letak pohon ganas tersebut yang nyaris menyerempet ke hutan terlarang—tetapi Severus tahu betul bagaimana nasib pemuda bernama Davey Gudgeon yang nyaris kehilangan sebelah matanya gara-gara nekad bermain dengan si Dedalu. Banyak penyihir muda yang menjadikan tumbuhan langka ini sebagai ajang taruhan. Siapa yang berani berdiri sedekat mungkin dengan si pohon, dialah pemenang dari adu keberanian tersebut.

Tolol sekali—kalau bagi Severus. Untuk apa meletakkan nyawamu di ujung tanduk hanya untuk sebuah pengakuan—itu konyol. Benar-benar konyol.

_Lalu, untuk apa Sirius Black menyuruhnya datang ke tempat ini—_

Mendadak tengkuk Severus merinding. Ia tidak akan menjadi salah satu dari orang berotak Troll itu, kan? Atau dirinya akan diajak bertualang ke dalam hutan dan menjadikan diri santap malam Aragog?

"Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar datang—"

"!"

Refleks, Severus berbalik badan dan mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya lurus-lurus pada sumber suara. Rautnya dan raut si lawan bicara sama-sama terlihat terkejut—dan demi Merlin, Severus gentar berhadapan lagi dengan orang ini. Pangeran pemberontak dari keluarga bangsawan Black yang terhormat, kini sedang mengangkat kedua tangannya layaknya seorang narapidana yang tertangkap oleh Auror. Namun raut kaget di mimik Sirius tak bertahan lama—seringaian meremehkan itu langsung mendominasi ekspresinya. Severus mengambil satu langkah mundur—nafasnya mulai memburu dan jantungnya mulai lari maraton—namun instrumen sihirnya tetap dalam keadaan siaga.

"—Snivellus." Sirius menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang sempat terputus.

Sepasang kelereng obsidian itu membalas sorot mata Severus—cara memandang sarat dengan rasa takut dan kebencian yang mustahil bisa disembunyikan. Hal yang tentu saja memunculkan rasa puas abnormal—ternyata teror yang Sirius berikan tak setengah-setengah traumatisnya. Black muda itu tahu kalau siksaan fisik akan dengan mudah sembuh dan dilupakan. Manusia juga dapat keluar dari tekanan mental apabila sudah terbiasa. Namun pelecehan seksual—jangan harap si korban bisa dengan mudah menghapus rasa jijik yang bercokol dalam sudut memori mereka. Sirius kembali memperlihatkan seringaian buasnya—

"Aku tidak berminat untuk menyentuhmu lagi, bisakah kau rileks sedikit saja, hm? Ah, pertama-tama, aku salut melihatmu datang sendiri—kukira kau akan terkencing di celana di kamar asramamu." ejek Sirius sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana panjangnya, "Sekarang, akan kujelaskan aturan mainnya."

Severus tidak menjawab. Ia terlalu sibuk membungkam teroris yang sibuk meracuni otaknya dengan kata-kata tak terucap. Berbagai perintah berlandaskan emosi datang silih berganti—menyuruhnya untuk kutukan dan mengoyak wajah penuh percaya diri dari lawan bicaranya. Severus masih mengawasi Sirius dengan tangannya yang teracung dan bergetar. Seluruh tubuhnya ternyata kompak dalam memberikan satu reaksi terhadap kehadiran si Gryffindor ini—waspada. Ujung tongkat sihirnya siap melontarkan cahaya merah, atau biru—mungkin hijau—sekalipun belum ada rapalan yang terlontar. Severus masih berusaha menguasai dirinya—

"Pertama, ingatlah kalau ini urusan kita berdua." kalimat Sirius kembali mengisi gendang telinga Severus, "Kedua, _if you notice, there's a big hole in the willow's root._" ia mengambil posisi menyandar ke sebuah batang pinus tua ketika mengatakannya, "Aku, James, Peter dan Remus akan terlebih dahulu memasukinya. Kau menyusul belakangan." pandangan Sirius sejenak tertuju pada pohon besar yang sekilas tampak meneduhkan tersebut, "Usahakan kehadiranmu tidak ketahuan mereka."

Anggukan—dan suara menelan ludah.

Sirius terkekeh, "Immobulus akan membantumu." pemuda itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, kembali berceloteh, "Kau akan menemukan lorong yang panjang—ikuti terus sampai kau menemukan kenyataan yang selama ini kau cari-cari. Dan—" tatapan Sirius kembali lekat pada Severus, "kau masih bisa melarikan diri, _anyhow_."

"_I won't—_Black." yakin, namun tercekat, Severus menjawab.

"_Great_. Ini akan menarik." Sirius kembali menyeringai.

Severus memilih tidak menanggapinya lagi.

"_Well_, kurasa kau mengerti, tentu? Tidak percuma kau habiskan sepanjang hidupmu di gudang buku dan ruangan pengap berisi ramuan itu—" Sirius kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, "satu hal yang bisa kujaminkan padamu adalah—" lagi, seringaian mencemooh, "_tonight will be your starting point to keep your nose out of people's bussiness_."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Sirius benar-benar membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia biarkan angin malam yang semakin keras menampar melambaikan jubah juga surai kehitamannya. Tatapan dari sepasang obsidiannya tertuju ke beludru malam, dan menyunggingkan satu senyuman pahit pada sang purnama. Sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menjilat ludah. Ia dan Severus terlanjur membuat perjanjian dalam permainan. T_ak mungkin bisa ditarik kembali_. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kaki dan merentang jarak dengan si Slytherin—memacu langkah ke arah tepian bukit dimana ia berjanji akan bertemu dengan ketiga sahabatnya.

Severus menurunkan tongkatnya, sekalipun masih dalam posisi waspada. Bukan masalah besar baginya untuk menghentikan pergerakan ranting-ranting serupa cambuk itu—hanya saja, begitu banyak misteri. Terlalu banyak hal tersembunyi. Salah satunya, "_Wait _—"

Sirius berhenti berjalan.

"_How could you find me on the first place?_" Severus bertanya—gentar, namun ia lontarkan sisa keberaniannya untuk menjawab satu saja misteri. Dan tanpa ia duga, Sirius sedikit menoleh—memamerkan tawa misteriusnya.

"_We always find you, _Snivellus—" jawab Sirius, sebelum kembali berjalan perlahan, "_we, always know—_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Err—James?" panggil Peter sambil menyamakan langkah dengan salah satu pentolan kelompok kecil mereka itu, "Jadi, kemana Sirius?"

Ketika ditanya, James Potter sedang melipat jubah penghilangnya dengan asal-asalan dan menyampirkannya ke bahu kanan, "Dia datang duluan ke Dedalu Perkasa dan menunggu kita di sekitar sana." jawab pemuda berkacamata itu sambil melirik ke arah Peter, "Katanya sih, sekedar berjaga—yah, memastikan tak ada yang berkeliaran."

"He—" Peter memiringkan kepalanya, "tumben dia rajin begitu. Lagipula, biasanya juga tak akan ada orang yang mau main ke sana." ucapnya, sedikit merinding.

"Entahlah. Tapi dari gerak-geriknya, ia lebih mirip orang yang ingin memastikan sesuatu." James angkat bahu, "_He brings our map with him—_"

Peter semakin tidak mengerti, "Untuk apa?"

"Tanyakan saja nanti padanya." ujar James sambil melirik ke arah kanannya. Remus Lupin berjalan dalam diam dan sepertinya enggan ikut serta dalam pembicaraan ini. James langsung merangkul bahu pemuda itu, "Semua akan baik, Moony. Jangan pasang wajah murung seperti itu—"

Kalimat James membuat Remus menoleh dan tersenyum tipis, "Tentu, James."

Mereka kembali melangkah dalam diam.

Jarak antara Dedalu Perkasa dengan pintu keluar bangunan kastil tua Hogwarts lumayan jauh—walau jangan dibandingkan dengan panjangnya lorong yang akan membawa mereka ke _Shrieking Shack_. Dan sepanjang jalan, James tidak bisa berhenti berpikir—ada apa dengan sikap aneh Sirius tadi sore. Mendadak sahabatnya itu meminjam Peta Perampok yang selalu tersimpan di laci meja milik James. Tidak ada sapaan hangat atau candaan ringan di antara mereka. Sirius pergi setelah mendapatkan perkamen itu—dan hal pertama yang James sadari adalah badai di hati Remus yang semakin memburuk.

James menggigit bibir bawahnya—sedang berspekulasi apakah ada kesalahpahaman di antara mereka, atau hal lain yang luput dari perhatiannya?

"Oh—" suara Peter membuyarkan lamunan James, "Sirius!" pemuda tambun itu segera berlari kecil menghampiri Sirius—orangnya sendiri sedang duduk santai di tepian bukit.

"Akhirnya muncul juga—" balas Sirius sambil mengambil posisi berdiri, "lama sekali—" ia menggumam sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah sahabatnya berkumpul, "mana nyonya cerewet itu?"

James buka suara, "_Sorry_, _mate_. Karena dia masih di St. Mungo mengurusi Aubrey—yang kepalanya jadi besar itu—jadi kami terpaksa keluar kastil sembunyi-sembunyi." ucapnya sambil memamerkan jubah gaib di tangan, "Ah, lihat. Pohon pemarah ini beraksi—" James berkelakar sambil memperhatikan pohon magis tersebut mulai bergerak-gerak. Batang besarnya yang awalnya saling melilit kini seolah mekar—dan ranting-ranting kokoh itu bagai lengan ambulakral yang siap menampar apapun yang ada dalam jarak tarungnya. James memandangi tumbuhan itu dengan tatapan santai, "sensitif benar, ya? Atau kita yang berdiri terlalu dekat?"

"Yang manapun, sebaiknya kita bergegas—" Sirius memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jubah dan melirik ke arah Remus. Senyuman ganjil terukir dan nada suaranya terdengar antusias, "kalau terlalu lama di sini, bisa menarik perhatian, _no_?"

"Tumben kau peduli soal itu, Pad." James mengerenyitkan dahi, walau senyuman masih terukir di wajahnya, "Dan sepertinya kau bersemangat sekali—sesuatu yang baik habis terjadi, eh?" tanya si rambut berantakan itu dengan nada penasaran.

Sirius hanya tertawa mengejek dan berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati Dedalu Perkasa tersebut, "_Nothing important, _Prongs." ujarnya sebelum menoleh pada Peter, "_Go, _Wormtail—_it's time for your show_."—_dan mari kita lihat, apakah akan ada pertunjukan lebih menarik malam ini? _Entah kenapa adrenalin Sirius benar-benar bergolak—

"Baik, baik—" Pettigrew muda itu mengangguk patuh. Dan memang, rasa kagumnya pada James juga Sirius—serta hormatnya pada Remus membuat Peter selalu menurut tanpa protes sedikit pun. Ia memejamkan mata dan berkonsentrasi dalam hening. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai tubuhnya menyusut—persendian lengan dan kakinya membengkok ke arah berkebalikan—bulu-bulu kelabu menutupi sekujur tubuhnya—dan hanya beberapa detik berselang untuknya berubah menjadi seekot tikus berukuran satu kaki. Peter, dalam bentuk animangusnya segera berlari kencang ke arah Dedalu Perkasa.

_Tik—_

Satu detik, pandangan Sirius bertumbukan dengan sepasang coklat bening milik Remus.

Mereka sama-sama diam ketika waktu berhasil mencuri detakan detik di antara mereka. Sirius memang acuh dan tidak ambil peduli pada apapun yang ada di sekitarnya, namun dunia harus tahu kalau ada pengecualian untuk orang-orang tertentu. Apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut sahabatnya. Orang-orang terpentingnya. Dan tak akan pernah ia biarkan ada orang luar mengganggu keseimbangan di dalam lingkaran kecil ini. Karena itulah, Sirius tak akan membiarkan Severus Snape melenggang tanpa diberi pelajaran. Ia berharap malam ini akan memberikan momen tak terlupakan bagi pemuda yang suka ikut campur itu—dan seharusnya, Remus menyadari ada yang aneh dalam sepasang obsidian Sirius.

"Moony, Pad—" suara James sama-sama membuat kedua orang itu menoleh. Potter belia itu mengalihkan sorotnya ke arah Peter yang sudah menekan satu simpul di dekat akar. Entah sejak kapan pergerakan abnormal dari ranting sang dedalu berhenti. James mengangguk pada kedua sahabatnya, "_let's get in_."

"_Sure_."

Remus segera mengekor James yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke lubang akar Dedalu Perkasa. Sementara Sirius mengalihkan perhatiannya pada salah satu pohon cemara—dan adrenalinnya berpacu ketika melihat Severus keluar dari persembunyiannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Severus tidak mempercayai pengelihatannya.

Peter Pettigrew baru saja mengubah dirinya menjadi seekor tikus. Tanpa ada ayunan tongkat, tanpa ada ramuan yang ditegak, tanpa ada rapalan dari kelas transfigurasi—inikah salah satu dari rahasia yang ingin Sirius Black beritahukan padanya? Kalau salah satu dari empat pengacau dari Gryffindor ternyara seorang animangus? Anak tingkat keenam sudah menguasai metodologi sulit yang bahkan memerlukan surat izin dari kementrian? Sejak kapan—dan bagaimana? Tidakkah itu tindakan ilegal? Apakah—kepala sekolah mereka sekalipun tidak mengetahuinya?

_Sebenarnya, ini satu rahasia yang bisa dijual—_

"Hhh—" teringat apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan, Severus segera menjauh dari kungkungan pohon cemara. Sengaja ia mengulur waktu sampai sepuluh menit dengan asumsi tak akan bertemu James dan yang lain di bawah sana. Ada sejumput keraguan, tentu, di dalam lubuk hati dan palung pikirannya—namun Severus memutuskan untuk mengabaikan itu semua. Ia kumpulkan semua keberanian dari setiap atom tubuhnya, lalu berjalan mendekati pohon liar tersebut. Benar saja—belum juga terlalu dekat, batang serta ranting itu sudah kembali terbangun dari tidur singkatnya.

_It's really a willow which can whomp a wizard, huh?_

Severus mengarahkan tongkatnya pada kumpulan batang kayu yang terlihat emosional dengan pergerakan acak tersebut—_Immobulus_—dan cukup dengan satu rapalan tak terucap, tumbuhan langka itu kembali tertidur. Si rambut hitam berlari kecil menuju lubang yang menjadi pintu masuk dan segera memerosotkan diri ke dalamnya. Ia tahu mantra pembeku tidak akan berlangsung selamanya—dan Severus tidak mau ambil resiko dengan berlama-lama di luar lalu habis dihajar oleh sebatang _pohon_. Pemuda yang selalu ingin tahu itu segera memeriksa sekitarnya—

Gelap. Sedikit lembab. Pengap.

"Lumos—"

Dan Severus mencelos ketika menyadari kalau lorong ini begitu panjang. Saking panjangnya—ia tidak yakin kalau jalan bawah tanah ini akan ada ujungnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Mischief managed—_"

Segera setelah dua kata itu Sirius bisikkan, seluruh gambar dan tulisan dalam Peta Perampok menghilang. Seolah perkamen yang kini tak bernoda itu memiliki kemampuan menyerap tinta secara magis. Lepas dari kenyataan kalau itu memang benda sihir—

Pemuda bertampang sangar itu masih menyandar di selusur tangga berdebu. Ia masukkan kembali perkamen di tangan ke saku bagian dalam jubahnya dan tersenyum puas. Severus sedang berada di lorong gelap tersebut—berjalan perlahan menuju tempat ini. Sirius melirik ke arah lempengan besar kayu yang membuka. Pintu usang yang terpasang di lantai tersebut adalah jalan masuk yang sengaja ia bukakan. _Shrieking Shack_. Bangunan angker yang menjadi tempat kencan bulanan _The Marauders_. Rumah dua lantai yang disediakan oleh sang kepala sekolah untuk Remus Lupin—tempat rahasia agar sahabatnya itu dapat melewati malam transformasi tanpa mencelakai siapapun.

Sebenarnya tak ada yang menarik perhatian dari gubuk reyot dan tak terurus ini. Hanya saja, Sirius harus mengakui selera humor—_atau romantis?_—seorang Albus Dumbledore. Sempat-sempatnya si janggut Sinterklas itu menyediakan sebuah instrumen musik klasik di rumah sebobrok ini. Sejenis penambahan estetika—atau bentuk lelucon?

_(Dentang-denting piano terdengar dari arah lantai dua.)_

"Ini—" Sirius mengerenyitkan dahi. Belum ada suara raungan dari arah atas. Mungkin rembulan masih tersaput awan gelap sehingga kedamaian ini masih bisa sejenak melingkupi. Pemuda itu melangkah perlahan ke lantai atas, meniti setiap anak tangga, dan menikmati setiap not yang singgah ke telinganya. Sirius menahan napas ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapannya—tak pelak, ia kagum, "—_Moonlight Sonata_?"

Tanpa komando, permainan itu terhenti. Sirius yang sedang menyandarkan bahu kanannya di kusen kayu pun mengerenyit heran.

"_What's with me, _Moony?" tanyanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "_Go ahead, continue playing. I want to hear more—_"

"Maaf, aku agak kaget." ekspresi Remus yang masih duduk di bangku piano itu melunak, "Semoga kau tak keberatan, Sirius—" ucapnya sambil kembali memperhatikan tuts-tuts gading dan eboni dimana jemarinya barusan menari, "aku hanya menguasai satu lagu."

"Ingatkan aku untuk memberimu kepingan galleon—" balas Sirius dengan nada bercanda. Nada bicaranya lebih rileks ketika berinteraksi dengan Remus, namun ekspresi datar itu kembali ketika matanya menangkap refleksi James. Ah, dan Peter tentu—dalam bentuk manusia mereka, duduk bersebelahan di atas sofa berwarna merah kusam. Sirius terkekeh, sinis seperti biasa, "menikmati konser mini piano klasik di malam bulan purnama eh, Prongs? Wormtail?"

James terkekeh, "_It's an expensive moment that even galleons can't buy, _Padfoot." jawabnya santai, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Pete?"

"Menurutku? Err—aku tidak mengerti musik, tetapi permainan Remus indah—" Peter memberikan jawaban sambil mengatupkan tangan. Memandangi punggung Remus dengan sorot kagum yang sama sekali tidak dikredit, "ternyata Remus romantis."

"Oh ayolah—" Remus tertawa kecil, tulus, "aku hanya ingin memberikan sedikit hiburan untuk sahabat-sahabatku yang selalu menemani di malam penuh teror ini." ia berkata dengan nada bercanda sebelum kembali meletakkan jemarinya tangan kirinya di posisi C# minor, sementara tangan kanan membentuk figurasi triplet—memulai dengan tempo sangat pelan "Ternyata tidak percuma aku mengikuti kegiatan musik _muggle_."

Ruangan berdebu itu kembali dipenuhsesaki oleh not demi not yang merangkai satu hikayat serupa rintih pengoyak perasaan.

Siapa yang menyangka kalau tujuh nada—_singkirkan kres dan mol _—saja bisa bermetamorfosa menjadi alunan yang menoreh batin begini? Terlebih, simfoni melankolis itu tercipta dari ujung-ujung jemari seorang Remus Lupin. Denting indah dan mendayu—cantik sekaligus tragis juga mematikan dalam satu komposisi. Sirius memejamkan matanya, menikmati harmonisasi denting piano dengan degup jantungnya sendiri, juga merasakan atmosfir magis membuai alam imajinasinya. Permainan ini terlalu indah—bukan karena yang menarikan jemari adalah seorang pianis profesional.

_Tetapi karena ada keterikatan kuat antara sang pendenting nada dengan Sonata Cahaya Bulan—seolah lagu ini tercipta untuk Remus sendiri_.

"Konon Beethoven menciptakan ini untuk muridnya. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya—gadis yang ia cintai, yang tak lain muridnya sendiri." James berkata dalam bisikan, tak ingin membuat Remus terkejut dan menghentikan permainannya.

Sirius tertawa mengejek, "Gosip dari dunia _muggle_ puluhan tahun lalu." cemoohnya sambil membuka kedua matanya. Dan kenapa—sorotnya selalu lurus pada Remus yang masih duduk diam. Berkonsentrasi dengan permainannya yang luar biasa menawan—

"Kau tahu, Pad? Nama asli dari sonata ini adalah _Piano Sonata No. 14 in C# __minor 'Quasi una fantasia'_—" ucap James tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari punggung rapuh milik Remus, "ia menambah kalimat dalam bahasa Italia yang berarti _'almost a fantasy'_—" James berbisik, "yang artinya—ia memainkan lagu ini dalam keadan cintanya yang tak pernah berbalas. Cinta yang selalu bertepuk tanpa pernah ada sambutan."

_(Ketika James mengatakannya, Remus berpura-pura tuli—atau inginnya, tuli saja sekalian. Namun berusaha tak peduli. Tak ingin fokusnya terdistraksi.)_

"Aku kagum karena ternyata kau tahu banyak soal filosofi di balik lagu ini." Sirius menjawabnya dengan nada muram—_apa barusan James menyindirnya?_ "Yang aku tahu, lagu ini—" mendadak kenangannya kembali pada pelajaran piano di Black _Manor_, entah berapa tahun yang lalu, "_adagio __sostenuto, allegrato—presto agitato_—"

James tertawa kecil, "Aku lebih kagum padamu yang mengetahui istilah piano."

Sirius Black tidak menjawab. Ia putuskan hanya akan memfokuskan kedua daun telinganya untuk menangkap denting nada. Ah, iya—gerakan ini. _Pianissimo_. Lambat dan cenderung menenangkan. Sonata ini bukanlah jenis yang bisa Sirius deskripsikan dengan kata-kata, hanya bisa dirasakan dengan hati—sebuah alunan yang terdengar lemah namun sebenarnya menyimpan kekuatan. _Seperti Remus—_ya, seperti dirinya. Sirius kembali memejamkan matanya. Mulai terhanyut ketika permainan ini mendaki _mezzo forte—_amplitudo meningkat. Terdengar semakin keras dan berani—

_D-flat _mayor—sinkronisasi dengan _C# _mayor, ekuivalensi paralel dari _C# _minor. Terlalu banyak nada dengan aksentuasi unik seorang Beethoven, dan Sirius tahu—bukan pianis sembarangan namanya kalau bisa memainkan lagu ini sulit ini sampai mendekati sempurna. Remus berkata ini satu-satunya simfoni yang bisa ia mainkan—_bercanda_. Sirius tersenyum kecil mengetahui sahabatnya itu terlalu merendah. Dan akhirnya—tiba juga. _Stormy final movement_, kembali pada _C# _minor dengan gerakan jemari yang rumit. Sirius merinding. Merasakan representasi dari emosi yang tak terkendali.

Terlalu banyak emosi. Terlalu banyak perasaan. Tertumpah. Berbuncah. _Meninggalkan setiap hati dalam badai personal terporak-poranda—_

Remus masih menarikan jemarinya. _Arestissimo. Arpeggios. Fortissimo__._ Gerak jemari lincahnya semakin menggila dengan tempo semakin cepat. Melepaskan tali yang mengikat hatinya—cambukan imajiner yang Remus rasakan setiap kali memandang sepasang obsidian milik Sirius Black. Sahabat baiknya—_cintanya yang terpendam. _Permainan piano itu sudah mencapai titik yang tak terperi indahnya—sampai kedua bola matanya memandangi jendela besar di hadapan. Selalu perasaan bercampur aduk inilah yang Remus rasakan ketika awan gelap yang menggelayut perlahan berarak menjauh.

_**Tha-DUMP.**_

Rasa yang mengaduk-aduk isi perutnya sampai ingin muntah—saat benda bulat besar berpendar dengan cahaya oranye terang itu menampakkan dirinya. Memantul di kedua bola cermin coklat yang mengirimkan sertuman jutaan volt pada otaknya.

_**Tha-DUMP.**_

_**Tha-DUMP.**_

_**Tha-DUMPTha-DUMPTha-DUMP—**_

"Remus—!

Remus memejamkan mata dan mengerenyitkan dahinya. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan memperlihatkan geligi yang bergemeletuk. Jemarinya mulai bergerak tak terkontrol dan menimbulkan suara sumbang pun gaduh dari tuts-tuts piano. Wajahnya berubah warna menjadi abu-abu pucat—diikuti dengan seluruh kulit di sekujur raganya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan tempo cepat dan tak terkontrol. Nafasnya mulai memburu, tersenggal, dan terpatah-patah ketika rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyerang setiap atom tubuhnya. Remus mengepalkan tangannya—telapak tangan yang mulai membesar secara abnormal dan ditumbuhi kuku-kuku runcing yang memanjang. Tubuhnya perlahan namun pasti bertumbuh dalam perih.

Seolah seluruh daging manusianya ditarik paksa dan menyisakan nyeri selayak kulitmu dikoyak dalam satu kali gerakan.

Sirius dan James mengambil jarak dengan waspada—sementara Peter langsung berubah menjadi wujud animangusnya dan bersembunyi di balik celah kayu. Mereka sudah terbiasa menghadapi transformasi yang terlihat mengerikan dan menyakitkan ini. Karena itu tak ada kata yang terucap dalam senyap, hanya bertukar pandang dengan perasaan yang sama tak terdefinisi. Kedua pemuda ini tahu kalau tak hanya siksaan fisik yang diderita oleh Remus saat ini—namun juga perang batin dan pertentangan pikiran ketika otak manusianya perlahan mati suri untuk digantikan oleh naluri binatang. Liar. Lapar. Haus darah—tidak memiliki akal budi—

_(Tak ada lagi denting piano.)_

"_**GRRAAAAHHHHHHHH—!**_"

Hening itu diisi oleh teriakan—jeritan—pekikan penuh rasa sakit yang semakin lama terdengar semakin dalam dan membunuh perasaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Severus tersentak ketika suara itu mampir ke daun telinganya.

Sedari tadi ia dibuat bingung dengan samar denting piano yang mengiringi langkah. Sempat pemikiran abnormal Severus bergerilya—apakah mungkin keempat Gryffindor itu berkumpul di ruang bawah tanah rahasia untuk melakukan ritual aneh? Lalu—bagaimana bisa mereka menemukan jalan rahasia semacam ini? Dilihat dari manapun, lintasan ini dibuat dengan sihir hebat yang terencana. Mustahil bocah kelas enam bisa membuat yang seperti ini. Kontan si rambut hitam sebahu itu mempercepat langkah ketika pemikiran-pemikirannya semakin menuntut jawab—menciptakan suara ketak-ketuk sepatu beradu dengan lantai batu terpantul-pantul di sepanjang lorong.

"Eh—" langkah Severus berhenti ketika menemukan sebuah tangga dengan temaram cahaya berasal dari atasnya. Sedikit ragu, ia melangkah ke atas, dan suara teriakan itu semakin terdengar. Rasa penasaran mengalahkan rasa takutnya—dan Severus pun memacu langkah. Ia abaikan instingnya untuk berbalik lari juga jantungnya yang seakan hampir copot karena terlalu aktif berdenyut. Severus terus menaiki tangga dan melongokkan kepalanya dari lubang yang menjadi sumber cahaya. Ia tersentak sebentar ketika menyadari kalau ia muncul dari sebuah pintu lantai yang terbuka—dan lebih kaget lagi saat melihat interior bangunan tempatnya berada sekarang.

Tempat yang selalu membuatnya penasaran—rumah angker di Hogsmeade. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa rasanya ia berjalan sangat jauh.

"_Shrieking Shack_—" gumam Severus sambil naik ke lantai tersebut. Sebenarnya ia penasaran untuk mengobrak-abrik bangunan kumuh ini, namun teriakan dari arah lantai dua membuatnya menunda untuk hal tak perlu. Severus mempersiapkan instrumen sihirnya, dan dengan sangat perlahan, ia meniti satu per satu anak tangga untuk menemukan kebenaran macam apa yang ditawarkan Sirius Black padanya. Awalnya ia menyangka ia akan dikerjai dengan alat atau benda tolol yang Sirius (atau James) dapatkan di Zonko—namun Severus merasa jantungnya copot dari urat penggantungnya. Bukannya ia tidak memiliki prediksi ke arah ini—hanya saja melihat transformasi prefek asrama Gryffindor menjadi manusia serigala secara langsung itu—

_It really was a boody hell moment_—

Severus masih berdiri kaku dengan mata terpaku pada Remus Lupin yang menghantamkan kepalan tangan-setengah-cakarnya ke bagian atas badan piano. Tubuh ringkih itu sedang membungkuk, erangan juga senggalan napas terdengar, dan pakaian yang ia kenakan robek begitu saja ketika punggungnya menyembul ke atas. Seiring dengan suara teriakannya yang semakin berat, raga manusia itu membesar dan ditutupi oleh permadani bulu berwarna kelabu gelap. Cakar dan taring bercuatan dan mengkilat tajam, seolah ingin membuktikan kalau dirinya adalah makhluk yang layak mendapatkan lima tanda X dalam klasifikasi hewan di kementrian.

Tak lama kemudian, sunyi didominasi oleh desah nafas sang manusia serigala.

Severus pernah membaca perihal manusia yang berubah wujud setiap bulan purnama dalam keadaan penuh sempurna. Tetapi ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat sosok ini secara langsung—dan dalam jarak sangat dekat. Sosok dengan tinggi nyaris dua meter dengan tubuh berbulu kasar dan senjata mematikan. Namun postur dan bentuk tulang wajahnya masih menyisakan bentukan manusia—dan inilah dia yang dinamakan _warewolf_. Terperangkap antara manusia—dan serigala. Remus dalam wujud tersebut masih terengah, lalu mata hitamnya memandangi purnama dan mulai melolong.

Si Slytherin itu terlalu syok—bahkan untuk bisa bergerak. Posisinya yang berada di sudut mati membuat James dan Sirius tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Namun tentu saja, penciuman tajam seekor—atau seorang—manusia serigala jauh lebih tajam daripada manusia. Severus langsung mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ketika leher Remus tersentak menoleh ke arahnya. Monster besar itu masih terengah, satu detik, dua detik, dan ia menyalak dengan frekuensi tinggi sembari melayangkan sebelah cakarnya—sesuatu yang secara refleks membuat Severus meneriakkan satu rapalan—

"Expelliarmus!"

_**BRAAKKK—!**_

Raungan terdengar ketika tubuh besar setengah serigala itu terlempar dan mendarat dengan sangat tidak mulus. Remus dalam wujud mengerikan itu menghancurkan piano besar yang barusan ia mainkan. Hal tersebut membuat Sirius dan James menoleh bersamaan—bedanya, Sirius langsung mengeluarkan seringaian puas dan James memasang tampang seolah dunia akan hancur besok. Severus sendiri masih melotot dan membatu di titiknya berdiri. Sama sekali tidak bergerak sekalipun Remus yang kehilangan akal manusianya itu kembali berdiri di atas empat kaki. Si manusia serigala meraung dengan suara yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding—dan berjalan mendekat.

Pelahan, dan penuh teror.

"_**GRAAAHHHHH!**_"

"Severus!" teriak James sambil berlari ke arah Severus ketika Remus mulai meraung, "Simpan tongkatmu—jangan serang Remus lagi!" James memberikan peringatan tegas setelah berhadapan dengan Severus. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Remus sudah berada terlalu dekat dengannya—dan dari jarak sebegini dekat, James menelan ludah juga melihat penampakan Remus—"lari, Severus—pergi dari sini!" ia masih berdiri di hadapan Severus untuk menjadi tameng manusia. Pandangannya tertuju lurus pada Remus yang masih berjalan perlahan sambil sesekali mendengus dan menggeram.

"Potter—"

"CEPAT LARI!" bentak James sebagai bentuk penegasan, "Remus bisa benar-benar membunuh manusia, Sev—dia tak ingat apa-apa." desisnya, masih dalam keadaan siaga, "Tidak—Moony, _no_." James berbisik ketika raungan Remus menjadi—dan hanya bisa memejamkan mata sambil berbalik ketika manusia serigala itu menerjang. Segera ia merendahkan tubuh dan menjadikan punggungnya pertahanan terakhir bagi Severus yang ada dalam rengkuhan eratnya—saat Remus dalam sosok monster itu melompat untuk mencabik-cabik mereka—

Namun dengan cepat, sesuatu berwarna hitam terlempar dari arah kanan—Severus benar-benar tidak percaya lagi dengan indera pengelihatannya.

"_Bloody hell—_"

Apa barusan ia melihat Sirius Black berubah menjadi seekor anjing besar berwarna hitam sempurna—dan menyerang manusia serigala itu dengan satu kali lompatan?

"_Oh, sh—_Padfoot!" James yang mendengar suara anjing menyalak langsung mencelos. Sirius dalam sosok animangusnya langsung menoleh pada James, menggonggong keras seperti memberikan isyarat agar mereka berdua segera pergi dari tempat itu. James tahu ini saat yang darurat—dan entah kemana Peter saat ini. Segera ia menarik lengan Severus dan menyeretnya turun dari lantai dua, "Cepat tinggalkan tempat ini, Sev!" ujarnya setengah memaksa sambil membuka pintu lantai dan menatap dengan sorot percampuran marah dan takut pada pemuda berambut hitam sebahu itu.

Severus sama sekali tidak melewan—sekujur tubuhnya bergetar karena ngeri. Kakinya juga kesulitan untuk diajak berkompromi dan itu membuat James kehabisan kesabaran. Agak kasar, pemuda bersurai acak-acakan itu mendorong tubuh Severus agar cepat angkat kaki dari medan pertempuran yang sepertinya akan berdarah ini. Si Slytherin berteriak tertahan ketika kakinya sedikit tergelincir dan bokongnya menghantam lantai batu di bawah sana. Namun ia sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk protes—dan segera bangkit dengan cara berpegangan ke dinding batu. Severus langsung berlari dalam ketakutan tanpa pernah menoleh lagi ke belakang.

Sekian menit berselang tanpa ada pergerakan.

James masih mengawasi pintu tersebut dan mendengar suara lolongan dan gonggongan saling sahut. Juga geraman dan sesekali adu salakan dari arah atas—sepertinya Sirius berhasil menenangkan Remus yang sempat mengamuk karena merasakan kehadiran manusia. James tahu sahabatnya itu akan kembali murka apabila dirinya tidak segera mengubah diri menjadi rusa—namun sesuatu membuatnya sesaat terdiam. Untung saja ia tidak segera menutup pintu rahasia tersebut karena mata tajamnya menemukan sesuatu tergeletak di bawah sana. Kayu kurus sepanjang satu kaki—benda yang tak lain adalah instrumen sihir milik Severus yang sepertinya terjatuh ketika ia berlari tadi.

_Oh—shit_.

"SEV!"

Sementara James akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun dari _Shrieking Shack_ dan mengejar, Severus terus berlari sepanjang lorong gelap tersebut.

Sama sekali tak ada niat baginya berhenti, atau sekedar menoleh dan memastikan. Bayang mengerikan ketika Remus berubah menjadi manusia serigala masih menghantui benak Severus—dan tanpa sadar membekas menjadi trauma baru baginya. Severus tidak peduli dengan tungkainya yang seakan siap copot atau persendian kakinya yang seolah ingin lepas. Masa bodoh dengan nafasnya yang nyaris putus juga peluh yang membanjiri tubuh gemetarnya. Bahkan sama sekali tidak terlintas dalam pikirannya untuk mengadu dan meminta perlindungan—Remus _bisa saja_ membunuhnya tadi. Dan Severus mempercepat laju larinya ketika mendengar samar suara tapak-tapak lain mengejarnya.

Tidak—_tidak_—_TIDAK—_

'_Sedikit lagi—'_ ia berkata dalam hati. Severus bahkan tidak peduli kalau ia sempat menabrak dinding karena penerangan yang bisa dikatakan nyaris tak ada. Lupa sama sekali kalau tak ada tongkat dan Lumos di tangannya, _'sedikit lagi!'_ Severus sedikit lega ketika cahaya keperakan dari rembulan menerobos dari arah pintu keluar—atau lebih tepatnya, lubang akar dari Dedalu Perkasa. Kelak, ia akan bangga pada dirinya sendiri yang berlari tanpa henti dari Hogsmeade sampai Hogwarts—

"Ugh—" terengah, Severus memanjat untuk kabur diri dari lorong gelap tersebut. Perlahan ia merangkak keluar, lalu berdiri dan memaksakan diri berjalan untuk menjauhi lubang akar. Pemuda itu setengah menunduk. Menumpukan massa tubuhnya dengan cara memegangi kedua lutut. Nafasnya masih tersenggal dan jantungnya masih berdetak sangat cepat—namun setidaknya ia merasa sedikit aman.

_**WHUUSSSHHH—**_

Sampai suara derak dan gerakan batang Dedalu Perkasa membuatnya kembali merasa terancam—

"Merlin." desis Severus ketika menyadari kalau ia masih berada dalam jangkauan tarung dari pohon yang sangat sensitif dengan kehadiran manusia ini. Tegang, ia segera merogoh saku jubahnya—dan tegang itu berubah menjadi pucat pasi karena tangannya tak menemukan apapun. Severus terkesiap—

_**PRAKKKK!**_

Satu ranting panjang dan gemuk barusan menampar tanah dengan kekuatan luar biasa. Severus beruntung karena sempat menghindar di sekian mirkosekon terakhir—namun tentu saja ia tetap waspaa. Tumbuhan liar itu kini benar-benar mengamuk dengan simpul batangnya yang kembali menampilkan tarian maut—"Argh!" teriakan membahana ketika salah satu ujung ranting itu berhasil memukul kaki Severus. Si pangeran kelas ramuan itu tersungkur dengan wajah beradu tanah berbatu. Panik, ia berusaha untuk berdiri dan kembali berlari—namun gagal karena pergelangan kaki kanannya memar.

Severus melotot ketakutan, dan entah darimana kekuatan itu berasal ketika ia memaksakan untuk kabur dengan sebelah kakinya. _Lari—_hanya satu hal itu yang ada dalam pikirannya. Ia _harus _menyelamatkan hidupnya sekalipun harus berakhir dengan cacat. Namun sepertinya sang Dedalu berkehendak lain—satu lagi ranting gemuk bergerak cepat dari arah kanan—bagaikan cambuk dengan ukuran menakjubkan. Severus berteriak keras ketika ranting berwarna coklat gelap itu bersarang di perutnya dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke tanah. Serangan yang menimbulkan nyeri sangat hebat di tulang punggung Severus—

"ARGH!"

Severus tidak bisa bergerak menjauh ketika ranting-ranting kayu yang keras itu menampar-nampar tubuhnya. Berkali-kali. Berulang-ulang. Sesuatu terjadi dengan tulang belakangnya sehingga ia bisa menjerit keras hanya dengan melakukan pergerakan kecil. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menggerakkan kedua tangannya dan melindungi wajahnya. Teriakan berupa kata 'sakit' dan 'hentikan' terdengar bercampur dengan tangisan perih—sekalipun suara itu masih kalah kalau diadukan dengan gemerisik daun dan batang yang bergerak liar. Kain yang menempel di tubuhnya sudah koyak sana-sini. Mempertontonkan luka memar membiru, bilur membengkak dan beberapa bahkan mengeluarkan darah karena bergesekan dengan ranting yang kasar.

"IMMOBULUS!"

Severus samar mendengar suara orang merapal mantra. _Siapa? Kenapa rasa sakit ini tidak bertambah?_ Pemuda itu merasa telinganya berdenging—pandangan matanya kabur—darah dan tulangnya berkhianat—semuanya menggelap—rasa kantuk yang menyerang begitu luar biasa—hei, siapa yang barusan memanggil namanya? Severus bahkan sudah terlalu lelah untuk bisa memberontak ketika tubuhnya yang babak belur ini digerakkan. Suara satu orang—dua orang? Di penghujung kekuatan terakhirnya, Severus membuka matanya—satu orang yang sangat ia kenal dengan kacamata. Dan satu lagi—siapa? Begitu besar, begitu tinggi—malaikat maut? Secepat inikah hidupnya berakhir? Ah—siapa dia berani untuk memprotes—

_Aku akan mati malam ini_—

_Aku akan mati—malam ini—_

**.**

**.**

**End of Chapter Nine**

**.**

**.**

KENAPA SIH GUE TEGA AMAT AMA SEVERUS!

Orz Orz Orz

Astaga, maaf Sev, maaf! Ini adegan memang ada di plot, cuma kenapa lagi-lagi tangan aku mengetik nggak terkendali sampe kamu ditabokin sebegitunya aku juga nggak tau! Oke, mungkin karena info 'dedalu perkasa bisa ngancurin mobil', jadi wajar kalo dia bisa ngebunuh orang =w=a Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan peribahasa 'lepas dari mulut serigala, masuk ke dedalu perkasa' #eh #dor

Btw, itu adegan Remus main piano tiba-tiba terlintas aja gitu. Dan kok berasa jamannya Van Helsing sih jadinya Orz Aku nggak yakin sebenernya ama pengetahuan Sirius soal permainan piano—aku bikin dia tahu karena agak ngasal : bangsawan harus wajib mesti tau piano =3= Yea, padahal dia pure blood, ga yakin bakal mau nyentuh alat musik muggle. Ah sudahlah, saya ga yakin #plak Btw lagi, Shrieking Shack, Whomping Willow, Sirius vs Remus dan lari2 dilorong itu saya adaptasi dari film ya =w=/ Maaf kalau ada ketidaksesuaian dengan buku. Tolong masukannya, kalo2 ada yang ga masuk akal (sihir aja udah ga masuk akal sih #dor)

Last, thanks for anonymous reviewers yang selalu setia membaca dan memberi review. Aduh, kalian bikin akun dong ;A; Aku kan pengen ngobrol Orz #despo


	10. Tention

_**Under My Skin**_

_A Fanfiction_

_By __**Sabaku no Ghee**_

_4200-ish words_

_Friendship, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst_

_James x Severus (main), one-sided Severus x Lily, one-sided James x Lily, one-sided James x Sirius, one-sided Sirius x Remus, belibet amat dah pairing-nya ="=a_

_All characters belong to J. K. Rowling_

_**WARNING**__ : Slash. Maybe OOC. Canon. Marauders era. Banyak mantra yang seharusnya ada di kelas 7 dipakai di kelas 6 (setting sekarang). Kegalauan tingkat tinggi dengan segala macem orang patah hati. Sangat terinspirasi dari doujinshi The World dan Supernova : Ksatria, Puteri dan Bintang Jatuh. M-rated for possible strong language, sexual content and violance._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hei, apa kau sudah dengar gosip terbaru? Severus Snape dari Slytherin masuk St. Mungo! Dengar-dengar dia ditemukan di dekat Dedalu Perkasa!"

"Oke kalau kau tak percaya, tapi aku mendengarnya dari Evans—prefek Gryffindor yang itu. Kau tahu sendiri dia sahabat dekat Severus Snape."

"Oh—astaga, itu buruk sekali. Tahu tidak, kabarnya dia mengalami patah tulang punggung dan sekujur tubuhnya terluka! Mengerikan."

"_Bloody hell_, apa yang ia lakukan tengah malam di sana? Jangan bilang ia sebegitu tololnya dan tidak mendengar apa yang terjadi pada Gudgeon?"

"Dan kau akan kaget mendekat ini—yang menyelamatkan si Snape adalah Potter! Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, kalau hubungan mereka seperti anjing dan kucing?"

James Potter ingin sekali menonjok orang-orang yang menggosipkan Severus Snape tepat di depan wajahnya—oke, mungkin tidak _tepat_ juga, _but you got the idea, right?_

Kalimat-kalimat tersebut mampir begitu saja ke telinga James yang kala itu sedang berjalan di koridor lantai satu. Ia sendiri sedang melangkah tergesa ke arah Hospital Wings, tempat Sirius dan Remus dirawat setelah melewati malam yang keras bukan main. Si Gryffindor ini tidak paham—darimana anak-anak satu angkatannya dapat kabar mengenai Severus, sementara belum sepuluh jam berlalu semenjak insiden itu. Rasanya benar kalau dinding itu bertelinga. Atau lukisan dan hantu-hantu sudah bosan dengan rutinitas monoton mereka dan mulai suka bergosip?

_But well_, kalau mau secuil kilas balik—kejadian tadi malam—memang menggegerkan.

_**= Flashback =**_

"_IMMOBULUS!"_

_James menghentikan gerakan dari Dedalu Perkasa dengan satu mantra—dan terkesiap ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Ada Severus Snape tak jauh di depannya, tergeletak tidak berdaya dalam keadaan sangat kepayahan. Si kapten Quidditch dari asrama singa itu langsung berlari dan berlutut di samping Severus—tidak mampu menguntai aksara ketika melihat keadaan fisik si Slytherin yang sangat, sangat, sangat parah ini. James masih terdiam, membelalak, kedua tangannya bergetar dalam posisi hampir menyentuh, namun ia tidak yakin—ini jauh dari frase luka ringan, demi Merlin._

"_Sev—" desis James dengan suara tercekat dan mimik ketakutan, "Sev, kau bisa dengar aku? Severus—" panik dan ngeri menguasai pikiran James bersamaan, sukses membuat otak briliannya mogok bekerja, "Sev—jawab aku! Sev!" dan dengan tololnya ia malah mengangkat tubuh bagian atas Severus—dengan bonus mengguncangnya agak keras._

"_Ada apa ini—oh, Merlin!" suara derap langkah dari arah belakang, "Hei—hentikan itu! Kau bisa membunuhnya!"_

_James menoleh pada sumber suara—dan ia tidak yakin harus lega atau takut karena ditemukan oleh manusia-setengah-raksasa itu, "Hagrid!" ia maksudnya memanggil—namun keadaan psikologisnya yang kacau membuat James sedikit berteriak. Peringatan Hagrid barusan baru bisa dicerna setelah beberapa detik, dan James pun dengan sangat perlahan membaringkan Severus kembali, "How—how could you be here?"_

"_Aku selalu tahu kalau pohon ini mengamuk, Potter—lagipula anak ini menjerit-jerit sedari tadi. Kau harus menjelaskan ini padaku." pengawas satwa liar itu ikut berlutut dan memeriksa keadaan Severus dengan hati-hati. Hagrid mendekatkan telinganya ke dada Severus dan memeriksa laju nafasnya dengan seksama, "Aku ralat—penjelasannya nanti saja. Dia sekarat." ujarnya dengan nada yang masih ia usahakan tenang._

"_Apa—apa dia akan mati?" tanya James—oh oke, itu merupakan pertanyaan tolol. Tetapi demi apapun, ia butuh tahu atau jantungnya akan ikut lepas sekarang._

_Hagrid menoleh, "Ia akan mati kalau kita menghabiskan malam di sini." ucap pria berjanggut lebat itu sambil mengangkat tubuh Severus dengan sangat hati-hati._

"_Wait, Hagrid—" James menatap cemas pada pria setinggi dua kali ukuran manusia normal itu, "kau yakin? Apa yang harus—uh, kita lakukan pada Severus?"_

"_Aku akan mengangkut anak ini ke Hospital Wings—dan kurasa kita butuh membangunkan profesor Dumbledore."setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hagrid berjalan cepat menuju kastil dengan Severus yang babak belur dalam gendongannya. Dan sungguh, ia berharap kalau bocah berambut awut-awutan yang kini mengekornya itu tidak akan keberatan kalau jam tidurnya dipangkas habis malam ini—ah, tetapi rasanya kepala sekolah mereka tidak akan berlaku lalim dengan cara menginterogasi panjang lebar seorang murid yang terlibat._

_Tetapi besok, setelah jam pelajaran anak tingkat keenam selesai, James Potter sudah pasti akan ditahan di ruang kepala sekolah._

_**= End of flashback =**_

James tak akan pernah melupakan malam penuh teror dan kericuhan itu—

Masih segar di kepalanya aksi Hagrid—berlari sambil menggendong Severus yang masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri ke Hospital Wings. James juga ingat bagaimana terkejutnya _madam_ Pomfrey ketika melihat keadaan Severus yang mengerikan itu—dan raut wajah profesor Slughorn saat James mengatakan kalau murid kesayangannya sedang berjuang melawan maut. Profesor Dumbledore langsung turun tangan untuk melarikan Severus ke St. Mungo dengan cara ber-_apparate_—cara yang sangat beresiko, namun keadaan fisik murid dari asrama ular itu sudah tak bisa lagi diajak kompromi.

Jangan tanya James bagaimana cara kepala sekolahnya itu melakukan perpindahan dari kastil Hogwarts yang notabene dilingkupi oleh mantra-anti-_disapparition._

Kilas balik dalam kepala James nyaris membuatnya melewati pintu masuk ke Hospital Wing—"Ah, Sirius!" pemuda berkacamata itu sedikit berteriak ketika menemukan sahabatnya sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur klinik sekolah tersebut, "Remus!" helaan nafas lega dari James. Setidaknya kedua orang ini tidak menderita luka parah—

"James—" serentak, teman-teman sekamarnya membalas.

Remus menatap si kacamata dengan tatapan cemas. Ia pun bersuara setelah James berdiri di antara tempat tidurnya dan Sirius, "James—apa yang semalam terjadi? Kenapa—" ia merendahkan frekuensi suaranya, "bagaimana bisa Severus ada di dekat Dedalu Perkasa?"

"Bagaimana—" James sedikit tercekat ketika menjawabnya, "kau tahu?"

"_Madam_ Pomfrey, Prongs—" jawab Sirius dengan nada sedikit gentar, "dia bercerita mengenai keadaan Snivellus—tentu saja lengkap dengan aksi heroikmu dan Hagrid."

Pemilik manik hazel itu tidak segera menjawab—sempat ia mendelik ke arah Sirius yang menggelengkan kepala tak kentara. James menghela nafas, "Begini, Moony—" sengaja ia duduk di sisi tempat tidur Remus, mengulur waktu untuk mencari kebohongan yang kira-kira masuk akal, "tak lama setelah kau bertransformasi—aku sempat memeriksa keadaan dengan bantuan Peta Perampok." sengaja James menatap kedua bola mata Remus.

"Ya—lalu?" tanya Remus dengan nada cemas—sepertinya dusta yang James katakan sukses membuatnya percaya, "Merlin—aku tak percaya dia tidak mempergunakan tongkat sihirnya—" Remus berbisik dengan nada tegang.

"_Well_—aku menemukan Severus di sekitar pohon itu—_and I have no idea about his wand, I guess he was—shocked_._ You know, the willow—_" jawab James, dan otaknya kembali ia putar paksa untuk melanjutkan dusta, "ingat ketika aku mengatakan pada kalian semua kalau dia menduga-duga sesuatu tentangmu dan _Shireking Shack_, Moony?" James melihat Remus mengangguk, lalu menoleh pada Sirius yang juga mengangguk, "Aku khawatir dia akan menemukan jalan di bawah akar Dedalu Perkasa. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk melihat—aku juga kaget melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu."

Remus menahan napas, "Astaga—" desisnya. Raut wajahnya langsung murung dan terlihat sangat khawatir, "James—dia tidak—"

"Tidak, Moony." potong Sirius sebelum Remus menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kata-katanya tegas dan seolah ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan, "Maksudku—kalau yang kau maksud adalah kau khawatir dia melihatmu bertransformasi. Aku yang mengawasimu semalaman—dan aku menjamin kerahasiaan itu." ralatnya sedikit tergesa, dan hal itu membuat Remus menoleh kepada James untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Dia tidak sempat melihat apapun—Moony." James memutuskan untuk satu suara dengan Sirius, "Sudah kukatakan, dia tergeletak dan terluka ketika aku menemukannya."

"Merlin—" Remus menggelengkan kepalanya, "apa ini gara-gara aku?" gumamnya sambil menggigiti kuku ibu jarinya dengan gelisah—entah kemana wibawa dan sikap tenangnya sebagai seorang ketua asrama tahun keenam, "James—Sirius—apa ini karena ia penasaran dan memutuskan untuk datang sendirian? Apa—aku—"

"Moony!" bentak Sirius, lantang—dan nada penuh emosi itu kontan membuat James dan Remus tersentak, "Dengar—ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu! Kalau memang dia datang sendiri, itu urusannya! Siapa yang menyuruhnya untuk ikut campur seperti itu!" pemuda bersurai hitam gondrong itu menghardik—namun sekali lihat saja ketahuan kalau ia juga dikuasai perasaan kalut, "Kau tak ada andil—dan jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu karena kesalahan yang Snivellus buat sendiri!"

Remus memandang Sirius dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Sirius—"

"Moony, Moony—" James segera menepuk pundak Remus untuk meredakan emosi negatif yang sepertinya mendominasi perasaan sang prefek, "sudah. Cukup. Oke? Pad—kau juga. Tolong—tak ada yang bicara, dan dinginkan kepala kalian." ia berucap dengan nada menenangkan. Sungguh kestabilan mental yang luar biasa dari seorang yang jam tidurnya dikebiri—James berhasil mengatasi krisis kepercayaan dengan satu-dua kalimat.

"Ya—_sorry_, aku hanya—" Remus menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, lalu mengusapnya agak keras, "maaf, kurasa aku butuh tidur. Aku merasa kacau sekali—"

"_Yeah, sure_." James mengangguk sebelum menoleh pada Sirius dan memberikan isyarat untuk segera keluar dari ruangan ini, "Kita bertemu lagi saat makan siang, oke?"

"Baiklah—" jawab Remus dengan nada lemah. Ia masih duduk terpekur di tempat tidurnya ketika James dan Sirius sudah berdiri dan siap meninggalkannya, "Sirius—"

Obsidian milik Sirius langsung beradu dengan sepasang kelereng coklat bening milik Remus, "Ya, ada apa lagi, Moony?"

"Luka-lukamu—" gumam Remus sambil memperhatikan perban yang melingkari lengan Sirius, juga wajah sahabatnya yang penuh luka gores.

"Siapa lagi." jawab Sirius dengan nada tak acuh seperti biasa, "Tetapi, oh—ayolah, Moony. Kita pernah terlihat jauh lebih buruk dari ini, 'kan?"

Remus menggeleng kecil, "Hampir dua tahun semenjak aku melukaimu untuk terakhir kalinya, Sirius." bisiknya penuh ketidakpercayaan, "Semalam kenapa aku—"

"Sudahlah. Kepalamu bisa meletus kalau memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu." tandas Sirius sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku jubah hitamnya, "Kami tinggal dulu. Istirahat yang benar. Ayo, Prongs—kita ada kelas jam sembilan." ajak Sirius sebelum benar-benar beranjak ke aula besar, "Dan aku benar-benar butuh makanan."

James mengangguk, "Kami duluan, Moony." ia melambaikan tangannya ringan pada sang prefek—yang dibalas dengan anggukan lemah sebelum ia kembali berbaring—dan berlari kecil untuk menyusul Sirius yang sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dari ruangan tersebut. James mendesah pasrah sekali ini, "Pad—"

"Tidak, Prongs. Cukup." potong Sirius sambil memijat pelipisnya dan mempercepat langkah, "Aku sedang tidak ingin membahas apa yang terjadi tadi malam—"

"Oke, oke. Aku hanya ingin menegaskan kalau jangan sampai Remus tahu perihal kehadiran Severus—hanya itu saja." ujar James, _to the point_. Pemuda berkacamata itu berusaha menyamakan langkah dengan sahabatnya dan kembali berbicara, "Maksudku, Remus menjadi sekacau itu karena hal ini—aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau Moony tahu ia nyaris mencelakakan Severus. Dia bisa histeris. Jadi Pad, aku rasa—"

"CUKUP, JAMES!" kali ini Sirius berteriak "Tidak bisakah kita berhenti membahas hal ini? Aku MUAK, asal kau tahu!"—dan sungguh, James tidak memperkirakan kalau perang urat syaraf macam ini akan terjadi. Mereka berdua sama-sama berhenti melangkah, bertatapan penuh tanda tanya, dan tidak mengindahkan beberapa murid yang memandangi mereka. Hening mengisi percakapan mereka yang sedari tadi penuh ketegangan, dan rasa bersalah langsung muncul di benak masing-masing pihak. James tahu, tidak seharusnya ia memaksa untuk membicarakan hal ini—dan Sirius sendiri merasa kalau bentakannya sudah keterlaluan. _Mereka sama-sama di ambang batas—_

"Pad—" desis James, "—maaf."

Sirius menarik napas panjang dan memegangi kepalanya, "_Sorry, mate_. _I didn't mean to_." gumam si Black muda itu, "_Just, please_—biarkan aku sendiri."

Sirius berjalan dengan langkah-langkah panjang tergesa, menjauhi James yang masih terpaku dalam posisi berdirinya. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang ia kejar—dan sama sekali tidak peduli dengan lengan juga wajahnya yang berdenyut-denyut. Mendadak nyeri yang dideritanya karena cakaran Remus dalam wujud manusia serigala tidak terasa menyiksa. Tsunami yang kini melanda hatinya jauh lebih menyita perhatian—dan mengetuk hati nurani. Sirius sedang diserang oleh sesuatu bernama rasa bersalah. Mungkin lebih dari sekedar itu. Ia juga merasakan kekalutan luar biasa dan—_takut_.

'_Sial—ini gara-gara aku. Kenapa menjadi sejauh ini—argh brengsek! Tidak, Sirius. Dia tidak akan mati. Tenangkan dirimu. Snivellus akan baik-baik saja. Dia akan sembuh—'_

Ia tidak menyangka kalau leluconnya ternyata menuntut harga yang sangat besar. Dan Sirius tahu, ia tak akan pernah bisa lari dari perasaan yang nyaris membuatnya gila ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lupin—boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" Lily Evans mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata coklat madu milik rekan prefeknya, Remus Lupin.

Ditanya demikian, tentu saja Remus mengerenyitkan dahi, "Perihal?"

"Err—maaf kalau aku akan menyinggungmu, tetapi aku bersumpah aku tidak bermaksud buruk." jawab Lily sambil tersenyum canggung, "Kenapa—kau mau menemaniku menjenguk Sev? _Well_, maksudku, kukira selama ini kau dan teman-temanmu tidak begitu—" gadis bersurai coklat kemerahan itu angkat bahu, "peduli?"

Senyum di wajah Remus sedikit memudar.

Ingatannya seperti ditarik kembali ke menara asrama Gryffindor, satu jam yang lalu. James dan Sirius sama-sama sedang berjuang dengan detensi mereka. Peter masih melungkar di balik selimut. Remus sendiri sedang memangku sebuah buku tebal yang membahas perihal hewan gaib sambil melamun akan kejadian malam _itu_. Hampir satu minggu berselang semenjak Severus dirawat di St. Mungo—dan Remus tahu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh James dan Sirius—bahkan Peter. Karena itulah ia tidak menolak ketika Lily berbasa-basi untuk mengajaknya menjenguk Severus—tentu saja ia pergi tanpa pamit kepada teman-teman sekamarnya. Mereka pergi setelah mendapatkan izin khusus dari profesor McGonagall untuk ke London bersama _madam _Pomfrey.

Dan lagi, sebenarnya Remus memang _ingin_ memastikan sesuatu.

"Anggap saja aku menggantikan James untuk menjenguk Seveus, Evans." jawab Remus, setelah beberapa detik berselang, "Dan kurasa ia akan benar-benar mengamuk padaku kalau tahu aku pergi ke St. Mungo hari ini—"

Lily tertawa kecil, "Entah kenapa rasanya aku bisa membayangkan ketika dia merusuh."

"Begitulah. Walau aku tidak yakin James mau merasakan mualnya ber-_apparate_. Aku benar-benar nyaris muntah tadi." Remus menambahkan senyuman tulusnya, disambut tawa renyah dari lawan bicaranya.

Mereka masih berjalan kaki bersisian, dengan _madam _Pomfrey di depan mereka. Rumah sakit St. Mungo yang berlokasi di kota London itu memang mustahil untuk bisa dijangkau oleh para murid secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Tidak ada kereta ke stasiun King Cross selain di waktu-waktu libur. Remus dan Lily juga tidak bisa mengikuti kelas _apperate_ karena usia mereka yang belum mencapai tujuh belas saat Natal tahun lalu. Selain itu, sekolah mereka tidak memungkinkan terjadi _disapparition_—kecuali dengan izin khusus dari profesor Dumbledore. _Madam _Pomfrey dan kedua prefek Gryffindor ini beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan pengecualian.

"Nah—" _madam _Pomfrey berhenti di hadapan sebuah bangunan tua yang fasadnya didominasi oleh bata merah bakar. _Departement store_ usang itu dilengkapi tulisan besar berbunyi 'sedang dalam masa perbaikan' di pintu-pintunya. Remus dan Lily berbagi pandang—bertanya-tanya apa yang perawat sekolah mereka ini lakukan dengan bicara pada sebuah boneka pajangan, "saya Poppy Pomfrey dari Hogwarts bersama dua prefek asrama Gryffindor, ingin menjenguk murid dari sekolah kami yang bernama Severus Snape."— kedua bocah singa itu menganga ketika boneka panjangan tersebut _mengangguk._ Lebih kaget lagi ketika _madam _Pomfrey berjalan _menembus_ jendela kaca.

"Err—" Lily angkat bahu, "ralat kalau aku salah—tapi apa ini sejenis peron 9 ¾?"

Remus mengangguk, "Kurasa demikian. Ayo, Evans." ajak si prefek lelaki sambil mengikuti arah perginya _madam _Pomfrey. Lily mengangguk dan segera menyusul.

Dan kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut mereka adalah 'oh-wow'.

"Tunggu sebentar di sini, _kids_—" _madam _Pomfrey meninggalkan kedua prefek tersebut dan melangkah ke arah meja resepsionis. Ia berbincang dengan _welcome witch—_wanita tua yang duduk di meja bertuliskan _'keterangan'_ juga seorang pria separuh baya yang mengenakan pakaian khusus_ healer_. Remus dan Lily sibuk memperhatikan sekitar.

Posisi mereka tak lain adalah area penerima tamu—atau pasien—dari rumah sakit berlambang tongkat sihir dan tulang saling menyilang ini. Ruangan besar itu penuh dengan kursi kayu yang tampak reyot. Di atas meja-meja kecil yang tak kalah tua, Remus melihat lembaran _Witch Weekly_ edisi beberapa bulan lalu. Beberapa penyihir dengan jubah berwarna hijau limau—_healer—_berlalu-lalang. Lily menatap tidak berkedip pada seorang penyihir pria yang berjalan pelan dengan asap ungu pekat keluar dari mulutnya, juga pada seorang bocah dengan tangan mencuat begitu saja dari dadanya—

"Ayo kita bergegas menuju kamar _mister_ Snape." suara _madam_ Pomfrey membuat Remus dan Lily sedikit terkejut. Namun dengan segera, kedua prefek itu mengangguk. Wanita berpakaian suster itu menghela nafas, "Teman kalian telah melewati masa sulit. Selain patah tulang punggung dan luka di sekujur tubuhnya, dia juga mengalami trauma. Sempat dia tertidur selama tiga hari dan sadar dalam keadaan linglung—"

Lily memandangi Remus dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Tetapi dia tidak pernah menceritakan apapun—ia bahkan nyaris tidak bicara kecuali pada _healer_ yang menanyakan keadaannya." tambah _madam _Pomfrey sambil menepuk bahu kedua murid Gryffindor itu, "Kuharap dengan kehadiran kalian yang satu angkatan dengannya, _mister_ Snape mau menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Ya, semoga saja, _ma'am_." Lily menjawab, sementara Remus kembali larut dalam berbagai perntanyaan di benaknya yang menanti jawaban.

Mereka berjalan di koridor rumah sakit yang panjang dan didominasi warna putih gading tersebut dalam diam. Sepertinya semua penyihir akan sepakat kalau bangunan ini adalah satu-satunya tempat dimana penyihir peduli akan kata 'higienis'. Lantai dasar yang mereka kunjungi ini ternyata lantai tersibuk. Tidak hanya pusat informasi dan penerimaan pasien yang tersedia, tetapi juga unit gawat darurat serta kamar inap bagi paseien yang cidera dikarenakan barang sihir. Sebut saja—kecelakaan ketika menaiki sapu terbang, terkena ledakan kuali, atau kasus macamnya Severus. Sedari tadi _healer_ di lantai ini berkeliaran dengan membawa pasien yang bentuknya mengerikan—

"Nah—" _madam_ Pomfrey menghela nafas lega setelah sampai di salah satu pintu kamar rawat, di lantai yang sama, "ini dia kamar _mister_ Snape."

Seolah ada cubitan menyerang perut ketika Remus berhadapan dengan pintu tersebut. Rasanya tidak ingin masuk—tetapi terlambat untuk melarikan diri. _Madam _Pomfrey sudah mengetuk pintu itu sebanyak tiga kali dan membukanya setelah ketukan keempat. Wanita bersurai coklat muda itu tersenyum sebelum memasuki ruangan, begitu juga dengan Lily yang langsung mengekor. Remus tidak yakin—dan ia memutuskan untuk tetap di luar untuk memperhatikan apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. Mencoba mengulur waktu setidaknya sampai ada yang mengingat eksistensinya.

"Sev~!" seperti yang Remus duga, gadis bermata hijau jernih itu langsung berlari kecil dan berdiri di samping ranjang yang ditiduri Severus, "Syukurlah kau terlihat baik."

Pemuda bersurai hitam sebahu itu nampaknya terkejut dengan kunjungan tak terduga ini, "Lils?" ia berkata dengan sorot mata kaget, "_madam_ Pomfrey? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Severus—dengan cepat ekspresinya kembali datar. Ia segera mengambil posisi duduk di atas ranjang rawatnya, lalu menurunkan selimut putih yang tadi melingkupinya sebatas dada. Sempat ia meralat posisi bantalnya untuk menopang punggung—karena sejujurnya rasa nyeri itu terkadang masih menyerang.

"Pertanyaan apa itu? Kami datang untuk menjengukmu, tentu." jawab Lily dengan nada merajuk, "Bagaimana? Apa yang kau rasakan?" gadis bersurai merah gelap itu segera mengambil bangku, menyeretnya perlahan dan duduk di sisi Severus.

"Jauh lebih baik." jawab Severus singkat, lalu perhatiannya tertuju ke _madam _Pomfrey, "Apa aku sudah bisa keluar dari sini?"

_Madam _Pomfrey berjalan mendekat lalu berdiri berseberangan dengan Lily, "_Well, mister _Snape. Aku sudah berbincang dengan _healer_ yang menanganimu. Ia berkata kalau cidera punggung yang kau derita cukup berat. Butuh waktu beberapa minggu sampai kau pulih benar." wanita berusia tiga puluhan awal itu duduk di bangku yang disediakan bagi penjenguk, "tapi kau sudah bisa kembali ke Hogwarts dua-tiga hari lagi. Dengan catatan, kau akan menginap di Hospital Wings beberapa malam ke depan dan melanjutkan terapi ramuan dengan dosis yang tepat. Kurasa kau harus membolos dulu beberapa hari."

"Begitu—" Severus hanya mengangguk setelah mendengar penjelasan dari _madam _Pomfrey. Tidak berminat untuk berkomentar apalagi memprotes, "aku mengerti."

"Lalu, apakah kau akan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi malam itu, _mister_ Snape?" tanya _madam _Pomfrey dengan nada lembut dan penuh perhatian, "Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan semalam itu di Dedalu Perkasa?"

Tak ada yang tahu betapa sulitnya Severus menelan ludah ketika kengerian malam itu kembali menghantui dirinya. Slytherin itu menundukkan kepala dan mengigiti bibir bawahnya—memperhatikan selimut putih yang ia remas dalam kekalutan yang luar biasa. Rautnya terlihat sangat tegang dan sorot matanya berubah takut. _Madam _Ponfrey buru-buru menepuk pundak pemuda itu dan tersenyum lembut, "Baik, baik, _mister_ Snape, aku tak akan memaksamu bercerita kalau kau memang belum mau mengingatnya. Tidak masalah." ucapnya menenangkan. Wanita itu tahu bagaimana mengerikannya serangan Dedalu Perkasa—dan ia tak ingin membuat Severus lebih menderita.

"Omong-omong, Sev. Profesor Dumbledore, Profesor Slughorn, prefek dan ketua murid Slytherin menitipkan salam padamu. Mereka berharap kau cepat sembuh—ah, begitu juga Hagrid dan Potter yang sudah menolongmu." ucap Lily sambil tersenyum, "Mereka tidak bisa meninggalkan Hogwarts karena kesibukan—dan detensi—masing-masing."

Severus tidak menjawab.

Sejujurnya, ia bersyukur karena ia masih diberi kesempatan hidup. Kalau diingat bagaimana rasa sakit yang secara berkesinambungan mematikan seluruh sel syaraf juga kesadarannya, Severus merasa keajaibanlah yang membuatnya masih bisa membuka mata. Tentu ia sudah mendengar _siapa_ yang menyelamatkannya dari seorang _healer_, dan hal tersebut membuat ulu hatinya seolah ditonjok. Severus tidak mengerti. Tentu ia berterima kasih kepada Hagrid dan semua orang yang ikut repot malam itu. Tetapi, dari segala macam orang yang ada di Hogwarts—kenapa harus _dia_? Kenapa harus sahabat dari orang yang mencelakakannya? Severus memejamkan matanya erat—entah kenapa ia cukup yakin ada konspirasi di balik ini semua. James Potter, Sirius Black dan—

"_Mister _Lupin?" suara _madam_ Pomfrey membuat Severus tersentak bukan main. Ia tolehkan kepalanya ke arah wanita itu—yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di balik pintu, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Masuklah. Tidakkah kau ingin menjenguk?"

Severus tersentak ketika mendengar kalimat itu. Juga _nama_ itu. Seolah seluruh sel otaknya dipaksa untuk diceburkan kembali ke dalam comberan bernama masa lalu. Cepat ia tolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamar rawatnya yang sedikit terbuka. Lily yang sedang duduk di samping Severus jelas merasa bingung akan perubahan emosi sahabatnya yang luar biasa drastis itu. Ya, si pangeran kelas ramuan yang tadi memasang ekspresi muram dan tak ingin bicara itu kini memperlihatkan gestur ketakutan. Tubuhnya mendadak menggetar, bola matanya membelalak, dan laju napasnya tak terkendali.

"!"

Terlebih ketika Remus menampakkan dirinya dari balik daun pintu. Kedua manik kelabu gelap Severus seolah tak bisa membesar lagi—mendadak seluruh rentetan kejadian di malam penuh teror itu kembali terputar di otaknya. Severus ingat ketika ia bertemu dengan Sirius, ketika Peter mengubah dirinya sendiri menjadi seekor tikus, ketika James menyelamatkannya dari cambukan ranting _willow_—dan ketika menyaksikkan transformasi Remus menjadi manusia serigala. Semua kengerian itu bermanifestasi menjadi hantaman yang berefek traumatis—bahkan _madam_ Pomfrey pun dibuat panik dengan ketidakstabilan kondisi psikologis Severus.

"Tidak—!" desis Severus sambil berusaha mundur dari posisinya yang notabene sudah mengapit dinding itu. Kelebat refleksi ketika tubuh Remus berubah menjadi monster terus menghantuinya, "Jangan mendekat!" dalam benak Severus, tubuh Remus kembali membesar, cakar mencuat, taring berkilatan di bawah cahaya bulan, permadani bulu berwarna kelabu gelap menyelimuti tubuhnya_,_ "Pergi!" Seveus mulai mengamuk ketika suara lolongan di dalam kepalanya seolah memekakan telinga—juga bayangan lengan berotot dengan kuku tajam nyaris merobek dadanya_, _"Enyah kau dari hadapanku!"

Remus bukan main terkejutnya, "Severus?"

"Sev—" Lily mengerenyitkan dahi melihat sahabatnya, "ada apa?"

"PERGI!" bentakan itu terdengar menyesakkan, "Aku tahu—kau akan menghabisiku—kau—kau datang untuk membunuhku—begitu, Lupin—" Severus menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, "TIDAK! ENYAH KAU DARI HADAPANKU!" tangan Severus yang begetar hebat langsung meraba meja di sebelah kanannya. Mencoba untuk menyambar tongkat sihirnya yang tergeletak di atas sana. Namun gerakan serampangan itu justru menjatuhkan piala-piala berisi air dan ramuan juga sebuah vas bunga yang terbuat dari porselen berukir. Menimbulkan suara pecah belah yang nyaring—

"Tidak, Severus—_expelliarmus!_" tadinya Remus tidak mau melakukan itu—namun terpaksa karena instrumen sihir itu sudah mengarah langsung ke dadanya.

_Madam_ Pomfrey yang sempat tercengang itu langsung memegangi kedua bahu Severus yang menyentak-nyentak, "Merlin—_miss_ Evans! Segera panggil _healer_ ke sini, katakan kalau ini keadaan darurat dan suruh mereka membawa ramuan penenang!" perintahnya dengan nada tegas sambil memegangi tubuh kurus murid Slytherin itu.

"Ba—baik, _madam _Pomfrey, segera!" gadis besurai merah itu langsung berbalik lari menuju pintu ruang rawat—tidak begitu memperhatikan ketika Remus memandangi Severus dengan mata membundar sempurna.

"PERGI! PERGI KAU, PERGI!" rontaan Severus menjadi, begitu pula dengan jeritannya yang disaput rasa ngeri, "LEPASKAN AKU! ARGH! KAU TIDAK MENGERTI! DIA AKAN MEMBUNUHKU! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Astaga, _mister_ Snape kuasai dirimu!" kepanikan terpancar jelas dari seorang Poppy Pomfrey yang sepertinya kepayahan dalam menangani Severus yang terus memberontak. Teriakan miris itu terdengar sarat rasa ngeri—makian dan gerak tangannya seolah mencerminkan kalau ia ingin melarikan diri dari _orang itu_—spontan saja _madam _Pomfrey terkesiap. Ia menolehkan sorotnya pada Remus yang masih melototi sosok Severus—wajah pemuda bersurai madu itu pucat pasi dan pandangannya kosong. _Madam _Pomfrey buru-buru memerintah, "_Mister _Lupin—tolong tinggalkan ruangan ini!"

Remus sama sekali tidak bereaksi terhadap perintah itu.

"_Mister _Lupin, keluar! SEKARANG!" hardik _madam _Pomfrey.

"!" pemuda itu tersentak.

Remus terlihat kebingungan—ia membutuhkan beberapa detik sampai otaknya mampu merespon perintah _madam_ Pomfrey barusan. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak percaya, merasa kalau dirinya benar-benar kacau dan mengambil langkah mundur untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ia merasa semua keanehan selama satu minggu terakhir ini terjawab. Kenapa Sirius dan James menghindar setiap kali Remus membicarakan keadaan Severus. kenapa Peter selalu terlihat ketakutan setiap kali mendengar kondisi Severus. Kenapa mereka menolak untuk diajak berdiskusi mengenai keberadaan Severus—Remus menghempaskan punggungnya ke dinding lorong dan tertawa pahit.

_Severus sudah tahu apa aku ini sebenarnya—_

_Ya, dia tahu—karena itulah dia ketakutan melihatku._

Remus Lupin merasa kalau hari itu adalah akhir dari hidupnya—rahasia terbesarnya yang menyimpan luka itu akan segera diketahui oleh masyarakat luas. Dan ketika ia menyadari hal tersebut, Remus hanya bisa membiarkan kakinya kehilangan kekuatan, dan membiarkan tubuhnya merosot pelan. Ia pejamkan mata, ia tutup telinga, dan ia bungkam mulutnya ketika teriakan penuh sumpah serapah dari Severus kembali terdengar. Sangat menyakitkan. Sangat memilukan. Menoreh batin dan membiarkan luka tak tampak itu terus menganga. Untuk pertama kalinya, Remus ingin sekali berlari membabi buta dan terjun payung tanpa parasut dari atap rumah sakit ini—

Karena ia tahu, jeritan Severus itu akan selalu membayangi benaknya—selamanya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End of Chapter Ten**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

EDITED atas review dari Ambudaff, haha~ #plak

Kok makin angsty Orz

=A=

Makin lama kayaknya makin rumit aja hubungan Marauders ama Severus, kecuali Peter.. #maafPeter #patsPeter

Yak, di bab ini, yang ditegaskan adalah pertarungan batin dan kehilangan rasa percaya antara mereka. Emang chapter-chapter konflik sih ya, jadi mereka semua sama-sama merasa insecure karena menyimpan rahasia masing-masing. Dan kurasa, masalah kayak gini dan juga cidera yang diderita Sev nggak akan selesai cepet. Seharusnya di chapter ini ada JPSS, hanya saja ternyata setelah dipikir-pikir, harus ada ketakutan tak terbantahkan dari Severus ke Remus—lebih parah dari yang Severus rasakan pada Sirius.

Nah, biarkan James yang kelak menghapus semua trauma itu =)) #mampuskauJames #makantuhcinta #authorjahat

Dan well, oke. Saya ngaku. Emang dasar saya juga pengen nyempilin RLSS #duagh #lirikAmbudaff #diganyang Yah.. Jangan harap cerita cinta fluff lancar jaya dari seorang Ghee sih ya =)) Maaf kalau banyak belibet—tapi saya nggak rela kalo mereka jadiannya gampang XDD Semoga urusan Apperate dan St. Mungo tidak begitu melenceng karena saya hanya modal Lexicon dan HP Wikia, guys. Ah Hagrid dan mbak Pomfrey sangat eksis disini =w=a Oke, makasih sudah membaca dan bertahan dengan kelakuan author yang kejam ini. Mind to R&R, minaa? XDD


	11. Guilty Confession

_**Under My Skin**_

_A Fanfiction_

_By __**Sabaku no Ghee**_

_4300-ish words_

_Friendship, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

_James x Severus (main), one-sided Severus x Lily, one-sided James x Lily, one-sided James x Sirius, one-sided Sirius x Remus, belibet amat dah pairing-nya ="=a_

_**Special in this chapter**__ : Cooling down chapter, galau super, full puisi mendayu-dayu (?) dan fokus lebih ke hubungan SBRL_

_All characters belong to J. K. Rowling_

_**WARNING**__ : Slash. Maybe OOC. Canon. Marauders era. Banyak mantra yang seharusnya ada di kelas 7 dipakai di kelas 6 (setting sekarang). Kegalauan tingkat tinggi dengan segala macem orang patah hati. Sangat terinspirasi dari doujinshi The World dan Supernova : Ksatria, Puteri dan Bintang Jatuh. M-rated for possible strong language, sexual content and violance._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suasana di kamar ini tidak enak—

Masih terngiang di benak mereka bertiga mengenai apa saja yang disampaikan oleh Poppy Pomfrey—dan kalimat-kalimat wanita itu dipertegas pula oleh Lily Evans. Berawal dari ajakan basa-basi sesama prefek sampai bagaimana Severus Snape berteriak histeris ketika menyaksikan kehadiran Remus Lupin. James Potter tidak yakin harus bereaksi apa ketika mendengar rentetan peristiwa memilukan tersebut. Mungkin satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah merangkul sahabatnya, Peter Pettigrew yang gemetar ngeri ketika mendengar kalau Remus dan Severus mendapat penanganan khusus dari _healer_. Butuh tiga orang penyihir khusus di bidang medis untuk menanggulangi seorang Severus—sementara Remus harus berakhir di Hospital Wing malam ini.

Lambung mereka berdua terpaksa mencerna satu dosis ramuan penenang—

Sudah setengah jam berlalu semenjak pembicaraan penuh emosi itu terjadi di ruangan khusus milik _madam_ Pomfrey. Awalnya mereka bertiga ingin menjenguk Remus, namun frase 'sebaiknya tidak' terlontar dari bibir sang _matron_ karena si surai madu masih tertidur pulas dan sebaiknya tidak diganggu. _Madam_ Pomfrey memang tidak pernah bertanya, namun si kapten Quidditch dari asrama singa itu merasa harus menceritakan semuanya. Dengan sedikit terbata James menjelaskan bagaimana Severus mendadak muncul di _Shrieking Shack_ dan melihat transformasi Remus, diakhiri dengan Severus berlari sepanjang lorong bawah tanah dan berakhir dengan amukan Dedalu Perkasa.

_Madam_ Pomfrey mengurut dadanya dan menangis ketika mengetahui semua itu.

_Lupin tidak bersalah—ia sama sekali tidak ingat apa-apa. Tetapi aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Snape. Dia hanya memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang terlalu besar. Kasihan mereka berdua. Kasihan Snape. Kasihan Lupin—_

Kalimat dan isak lirih wanita berhati lembut itu kembali terngiang. Mau tak mau James merasa beruntung karena Lily duluan keluar ruangan jauh sebelum cerita itu teruntai.

Potter belia itu menghela napas. Ternyata tiga puluh menit tidak cukup untuk menghapus perasaan yang menghimpit ini. Setelah pembicaraan tersebut mereka anggap cukup, James berinisiatif mengajak kedua sahabatnya naik ke kamar asrama mereka. Dalam diam ia menyeduhkan tiga gelas coklat hangat—namun ketiga piala itu tetap berada di atas meja dalam keadaan tak tersentuh. James masih berdiri menyandar di dekat pintu. Peter duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya dengan ekspresi ketakutan sambil mengigiti kuku ibu jari. Dan sungguh—seolah kondisi Severus juga Remus masih kurang menyita perhatian, Sirius Black kini berakting layaknya orang gila.

Memang tidak ada kata terucap. Tidak ada makian dan bentakan. Apalagi rapalan untuk sekedar melepas tekanan di kepala. Tetapi tingkah Sirius yang sebentar-sebentar duduk—berdiri—berjalan memutari kamar—menjambaki rambut—tarik buang napas—berkacak pinggang—sampai akhirnya ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang itu—membuat pening. Sebenarnya James berhasil dibuat frustasi dengan kegalauan Sirius yang mencapai tahap akut, namun apa haknya untuk bisa melarang. Peter juga tidak berminat untuk menegur Sirius karena takut berakhir adu mantra. Ujung-ujungnya mereka tidak saling bicara dan melarutkan diri dalam pusaran hati masing-masing.

"Aku bisa gila kalau terlalu lama di sini—" hening itu terpecah dengan suara Sirius. Orangnya sendiri sudah bangkit dari ranjang dan berdiri di tepiannya dengan tampang linglung. Ia berputar-putar sebentar, lalu memutuskan untuk berjalan cepat ke arah pintu, "minggir, Prongs—" desis Sirius dengan nada kalut.

James segera menyingkir sebelum tertampar ayunan pintu, dan tanpa aksara dibiarkannya Sirius keluar dari kamar mereka. Ia dapat mendengar langkah tergesa menuruni tangga. Semakin menjauh dan menghilang seiring efek _doppler_ yang bekerja. Pemuda berambut berantakan itu tersenyum lemah pada Peter yang menatapnya penuh tanya, "Tak apa, Pete. Sirius tak akan melakukan kericuhan tanpa aku." ucapnya menenangkan, "Ia hanya butuh sendirian—" hela napas, dan sorot mata James beralih pada jendela berbentuk bundar yang memampangkan langit sore, "kurasa—" hanya itu yang James katakan.

Sekalipun ia tahu, kemana tujuan Sirius yang sebenarnya—

_Andai ia juga bisa pergi ke tempat yang entah sejak kapan menjadi tujuannya._

James Potter berjalan gontai ke arah ranjangnya—sempat memberi tepukan singkat di bahu Peter yang masih berdiam. Tangan besar pemuda itu terulur pada laci kabinet yang terletak manis di sisi kiri ranjangnya. Ia tarik pegangannya perlahan untuk mengambil sebuah benda yang ada di dalam, lalu duduk di tepian tempat tidur sambil memandangi_nya_. Buku kecil itu. Benda yang diyakininya milik sang pencuri waktu. James memperhatikan setiap detil kitab ramuan mungil tersebut dengan seksama, lalu meniupi sampulnya untuk menyingkirkan debu yang bertengger. Kalau boleh jujur, sudah terlalu sering ia melakukan ini. Karena hanya barang inilah yang bisa memberikannya sejumput rasa tenang setiap kali gulana dan rindu tak sanggup lagi ia bendung.

Membawanya begitu dekat dengan diri_nya_—

'_Sev, apa kau mendengarku? Apa kabarmu hari ini? Apa mereka merawatmu dengan baik?' _James mengeratkan genggamannya pada bundelan papirus usang tersebut, _'Siapa yang menemanimu mengobrol ketika aku di sini? Apa kau sudah memaki orang yang mengganggumu? Apa aku—'_ pemuda itu tersenyum getir. Semata-mata karena ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia bisa jatuh sedalam ini—kepada orang yang menyapanya dengan nada sarkastis di pertemuan perdana mereka. James kembali menggerakkan jemarinya untuk menelusuri lekukan buku tersebut. Rautnya memuram setiap kali teringat interaksi terakhir—dan hazel itu terpejam saat sosok Severus yang hampir dibawa pergi oleh malaikat kematian kembali menghantui benaknya.

Tawa kecil itu terdengar penuh kepahitan.

'_Apa kita sudah tak bisa kembali, Sev? Apa benteng yang kini kau bangun sama sekali tak menyisakan celah untukku merangsek masuk?'_

James menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ada luka gores yang menyayat batinnya—tanpa pernah bisa ia kendalikan rasa sakitnya. Andai saja ia menyadarinya lebih cepat. Mungkin semua tidak harus diakhiri dengan makian dan sakit hati. Siapa yang harus ia persalahkan atas tragedi dan kesalahpahaman ini? Sudah habiskah kesempatan untuknya meluruskan benang yang berbelit kusut karena permainan tangan bernama takdir? James kembali tersenyum—sama getir dengan senyum-senyumnya selama Severus terlalu jauh untuk bisa ia jangkau. Ia pernah satu kali membuat takdir—namun sepertinya kali ini ia harus mengaku kalah sesuatu bertajuk nasib.

Ada hal-hal yang tak bisa diubah. Mustahil untuk ditukar. Termasuk keinginan untuk bertemu—juga ketidakmampuan untuk berpindah.

'_Sev—aku rindu kelakar satirmu. Aku rindu pandangan waspadamu. Aku rindu senyuman sinismu—aku bahkan rindu tepisan tanganmu. Dua hari lagi katanya, sampai kau kembali. Bagaimana kalau aku keburu mati sebelum meminta maaf padamu?'_

'_Aku rindu padamu, Severus—' _

'_Hei, kau dengar, tidak?'_

Dan pertanyaan itu akan selalu disusul dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya—tak bertepi, juga tanpa pernah terjawab.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, Sirius Black yang masa bodoh dengan peraturan mulai bertingkah.

Tentu saja, ia berniat menemui Remus Lupin. Sekarang. Di tempat yang katanya tidak boleh ia singgahi setidaknya sampai besok pagi. Tetapi mana pernah terukir kata 'toleransi' dalam kamus hidupnya—terlebih kalau urusannya menyangkut salah satu orang terpenting dalam semesta reniknya. Kaki-kaki tegap itu melangkah perlahan, menelusuri koridor demi koridor dalam hening, meniti setiap anak tangga dalam senyap, mencoba acuh dengan suara-suara yang kembali bergerilya di dalam kepalanya—kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan _madam_ Pomfrey membuat dadanya terhimpit.

_Bukan mau anak itu untuk menjadi korban gigitan manusia serigala di usianya yang masih sangat muda—bukan inginnya terinfeksi lycantrophy—Lupin tentu tak pernah menginginkan hal itu. Tak ada yang pernah menginginkan takdir seperti itu._

Sirius memejamkan matanya—sempat berhenti berjalan karena keraguan yang menggerogoti keberaniannya.

_Aku mengenal anak itu—bahkan sebelum ia mendapatkan cidera pertamanya di kelas terbang. Hatinya sangat baik, sangat lembut, tak pernah berniat sedikit pun untuk mencelakai orang lain, ia memilih menyakiti dirinya sendiri—_

Ini semua salah_nya_. Salah_nya_ karena keegoisan dan kecemburuan.

Sirius memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Sudah tiba dirinya di lantai satu—dan di hadapannya adalah pintu tinggi yang menunggu untuk dibuka. Sempat pemuda itu tolah-toleh dan memastikan _madam _Pomfrey tak ada di sekitar, lalu memperdengarkan suara derit perlahan ketika ia mengayunkan daun pintu—dan helaan napas kembali terdengar ketika Sirius menemukan Remus di dalam Hospital Wing. Duduk di salah satu ranjang sambil memandangi langit sore menjelang malam dari balik jendela. Kandelar yang menggantung di langit-langit tinggi ini belum dihidupkan. Pemuda bermata madu itu berada di tempat tidur kedua, memunggungi dirinya yang datang sekalipun tahu kalau ada kehadiran lain dari suara tapak kaki yang menggema.

Namun tidak sedikit pun Remus Lupin menoleh—bahkan keinginan untuk itu pun sudah habis tersaput lelah.

"Moony—" bisik Sirius, agak ragu.

"Jangan mendekat."

Dua kata itu spontan membuat Sirius menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda bersurai hitam agak panjang itu menunduk, memejamkan mata sampai kedua kelopaknya terasa perih, lalu memandangi punggung kurus itu dalam hening. Ia ingin berlari lalu merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu, membiarkan teriakan itu larut di dadanya, dan tangisan itu pecah di bahunya. Mana pernah ia tahu kalau menyaksikkan Remus hancur seperti ini bisa membuatnya sangat, sangat, _sangat_ tersiksa? Dapat Sirius dengar ketika Remus menarik udara sebanyak mungkin ke dalam paru-parunya, lalu melepaskannya lewat mulut. Surai madu itu merasa kerongkongannya pegal karena menahan kata-kata juga air mata.

Satu aksara lagi keluar, Remus yakin matanya akan berkhianat dan meleleh.

"_Say, _Sirius_—_" gumamnya dengan suara tercekat, merasa rahangnya semakin sakit.

Senyap ini semakin mendera. Mengoyak setiap nurani yang masih tersisa. Remus bisa mendengar detak-detak jantung juga teriakan batinnya sendiri—dan ia gagal melawan gravitasi. Satu tetes air jatuh ke atas pahanya, menyerap ke kain celananya. Tidak terlihat, namun ada. Remus tidak pernah tahu kalau tangisan bisa lebih menyakitkan daripada transformasi fisiknya setiap purnama memanggil. Bukan ia tak pernah menangis—ia sering melakukannya. Dalam diam. Kepada sepi. Disaksikkan langit malam dan terbawa desau angin. _Karena hanya pada hening ia bisa mengadu_.

Tetapi air mata kali ini berbeda—ada alasan absolut yang menampar kedua pipinya dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa besar.

"_Am I the reason he's almost dead?_" Remus tak dapat lagi menahan isak ketika pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibirnya.

"Moony—" Sirius menelan ludah dengan susah payah, "maaf—aku tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu." diam sebentar, "Tetapi aku pikir, ini yang terbaik untukmu—aku, James dan Peter hanya tidak ingin kau seperti—ini."

Prefek itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau membuatku lebih buruk—dengan membuatku tahu dari orang lain, Sirius—" Remus tertawa getir dalam isaknya.

"Moony, dengar—" ucap Sirius, masih berusaha menguasai dirinya, "kejadian malam itu, tidak ada yang memperkirakannya." Sirius merasa tenggorokannya sakit karena memaksakan diri meneruskan kebohongan ini, namun—ia belum mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengungkap yang sebenarnya, "Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Snivellus akan ada di sana dan menyaksikkan apa yang tidak seharusnya ia saksikkan—"

"Apa yang aku lakukan padanya?" potong Remus dengan suara yang mulai parau.

Sirius kembali tarik-buang napas dengan kalut, "Kau menyerang Snivellus dengan cakarmu—lalu ia membalasnya dengan _expelliarmus_ dan kau menghancurkan piano." jawab Sirius, "James membawanya keluar dari _Shrieking Shack_ dan aku bertransformasi untuk mengendalikanmu." setidaknya Sirius tidak berbohong kali ini, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa James mengejarnya, tetapi mungkin itu refleks karena Snivellus langsung lari. Kurasa karena dia terlalu—" suara menelan ludah, "—ketakutan, lalu sisanya, kau tahu sendiri. James dan Hagrid yang menyelesaikan."

Sunyi itu diisi oleh suara isak tangis—

"Aku tak pernah menginginkan hal itu—" bisik Remus, "aku tak pernah ingin menyakiti orang lain—siapapun itu—karena hanya aku, _hanya aku_ yang pantas untuk merasa sakit—Severus tidak seharusnya terluka karena aku—" punggung Remus bergetar halus. Kepalanya kembali tertunduk. Tetesan air meluncur tanpa beban, dan ironisnya beban di dalam hati pemuda berparas lembut itu sama sekali tidak berkurang barang satu zarah.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menyalahkan dirimu, Moony?" Sirius kembali buka suara, "Demi Merlin—ini sama sekali _bukan _salahmu—" kata-kata Sirius selalu terpatah dan tercekat oleh rasa bersalahnya sendiri, "lagipula, kau sudah dengar keadaannya, 'kan? Dia akan sembuh, Moony—dia akan baik-baik saja—"

"_You lied to me _Sirius—_!_" cengkraman Remus pada sprei tempat tidur pasien itu mengerat, "_And it will never be the same as once you have lied—_"

Tak ada sanggahan sama sekali.

Terlalu banyak alasan bagi Remus untuk menghabiskan air matanya malam ini. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa sahabat-sahabatnya membohonginya—membuatnya tahu akan insiden sebenarnya dari teriak ketakutan Severus. Perasaan penat ini adalah kombinasi dari sedih, marah dan—kecewa. Yang terakhir adalah yang paling mendominasi. Sekalipun ia tak bisa memutuskan kekecewaan itu bermuara kepada siapa. Mungkin kepada James yang berbohong padanya. Mungkin kepada Peter yang tidak memiliki keberanian untuk memberitahukan kenyataan. Mungkin kepada Sirius yang bisa-bisanya bersikap santai seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa—

Atau mungkin kepada dirinya sendiri yang nyaris membuat Severus menghembuskan napas terakhirnya—dan ia tak pernah mengingat kejadiannya.

"_Leave me alone_—"

Black muda itu menyerah.

Gontai, Sirius berbalik. Ia melangkah ke arah pintu keluar dan memegangi kenopnya dengan kegeraman tingkat tinggi. Pemuda jangkung itu menahan emosi negatif agar tidak berbuncah, dan menolehkan kepalanya pada punggung Remus yang masih berguncang._ Badai ini mungkin akan dengan cepat berakhir. Tetapi membereskan puing-puingnya—jangan harap memakan waktu sedikit_. Kini Sirius paham akan kebenaran peribahasa kuno yang berbunyi 'apa yang kau tanam, itulah yang kau tuai'. Pernah ia menanam kebencian dan kecemburuan—dan lihatlah, apa yang kini ia dapatkan dari semua itu. Tak lebih dari rasa sakit yang membelah diri tanpa pernah ia kehendaki.

"_Forgive me, _Moony—" desahnya, "_forgive me for being me._"

Pintu Hospital Wing berayun menutup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selasa sore, jam pelajaran terakhir—herbologi.

Profesor Pomena Sprout baru saja memberikan preambule-la-la-la mengenai OWL dan nasihat-bla-bla-bla mengenai NEWT. Yang masuk ke telinga James Potter tentulah hanya empat kalimat terakhir—perintah mencangkok Jerat Setan, mendiskusikan alasan kenapa Jerat Setan harus dicangkok, melakukannya secara berpasangan, dan menuliskan esainya untuk kelak dikumpul di akhir jam pelajaran. James mendengus. Bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari rumah kaca ini saja sudah beruntung. Maksudnya, hei, siapa tidak tahu gosip dan fakta mengenai tanaman rambat yang konon bisa membelit leher manusia sampai kehabisan napas ini? Nama artisnya adalah _Devil's Snare_—dan mungkin hanya Remus dan Severus yang mengetahui seluk beluk tanaman yang mudah tersinggung ini.

Kesimpulannya, James akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk nilai O di kelas herbologi.

Dan bukannya memperhatikan ocehan sang profesor bermuka lucu itu, perhatian James malah tersedot pada orang ini—Sirius Black yang kini berdiri di sampingnya dengan pandangan jauh ke depan. Makna harafiah. Pangeran pemberontak itu sedang memperhatikan Remus Lupin yang memilih untuk memisahkan diri dari dirinya, Sirius dan Peter. _Well,_ James ingat kalau Minggu malam lalu Remus habiskan sendiri di Hospital Wings—dan tahu kalau sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi di antara Sirius dan Remus. Akibat konkritnya, Remus mogok bicara pada mereka semua dan ini sudah berlangsung dua hari. James pikir Remus bisa dengan mudah memaafkan Sirius karena perasaan khusus di antara mereka, namun ternyata dugaannya meleset total. Si surai madu itu justru memilih Lily Evans sebagai pasangannya di kelas herbologi ini.

Nah, lucunya, kerenggangan antara Sirius dan Remus, ditambah dengan ketiadaan Severus di sekitar, berhasil membuat James dan Sirius kembali dekat seperti dulu. Mereka bahkan sudah bisa bertengkar kecil di kelas profesor Slughorn karena keduanya sama-sama malas untuk meracik ramuan pembuat bingung—_karena bahan dan cara membuatnya saja sudah membuat mereka bingung_.

"Katakan—Prongs."

"Uh-huh?" James menjawab, agak kaget karena mendadak Sirius berbicara padanya.

Sirius berkacak pinggang, "Kenapa menurutmu Jerat Setan harus dicangkok?"

James mendelik "Karena profesor Sprout menyuruh kita melakukannya dan pelajaran herbologi adalah salah satu yang wajib dapat O agar kita bisa jadi auror?"

"Kau tidak akan menuliskan hal itu di perkamen _kita_, kan?" tanya Sirius dengan nada malas sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "_But well, ten points for your answer_, karena menurutku seorang Auror tidak akan _mencangkok_ tumbuhan apapun."

"Oh—" James memasang tampang bodoh, "jadi _kita_ satu kelompok?" ucapnya dengan nada tidak habis pikir—dan hal itu membuat Peter mengiyakan pinangan seorang murid Hufflepuff yang mengajaknya untuk membentuk pasangan. James meringis. Peter sudah melarikan diri, jadi keputusan sepihak dari Sirius menjadi absolut dengan sendirinya.

"Aku memilihmu juga karena tak ada pilihan lain." Sirius menjawab pertanyaan James. Intonasi tak sabar keluar dari mulutnya.

Untung saja James Potter sudah sangat terbiasa dengan buruknya suasana hati tuan muda Black yang satu ini. Si rambut gelap acak itu memperhatikan sekitar—kebanyakan murid yang sudah mendapatkan pasangan langsung menuju ke sudut-sudut ruang kaca yang tidak terkena sinar matahari, "Ayo, Pad. Kita selesaikan ini—"

"Hmm—mari." Sirius melenggang ke arah pojokan kelas yang selalu terlihat seperti sedang mati lampu ini, dimana si pohon berkasus tersembunyi, "Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan, tuan Jenius? Membekukannya? Membakarnya? Mencincangnya dan merebusnya dengan air lalu kita menikmati segelas jus Jerat Setan?" tanya Sirius sambil berjongkok di depan tanaman bersulur kayu yang suka kegelapan tersebut.

James ikut berjongkok di belakang Sirius, "Menurut yang kubaca di buku _Advance Herbology_ yang aku sendiri tidak percaya kalau aku mau membacanya—" gumamnya sembari mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya pada si tanaman, "dia sensitif terhadap cahaya dan sentuhan—jadi jauhkan bokongmu sebelum dia melilitmu, Pad."

"Oh." Sirius segera berpindah posisi ke sebelah James—memasuki jarak aman. Ia masih memperhatikan tanaman tersebut, dan dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu mencoba teori James barusan, "Lumos—" ia arahkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah tanaman tersebut. Benar—sulur-sulur coklat tua itu mengerut dan menjauhi cahaya secara bersamaan, "Nox—" setelah cahaya hilang, sulur-sulur tersebut kembali bergerak maju seperti tentakel, "hei, tanaman ini lucu—" dan James pun hanya geleng-geleng kepala ketika melihat Sirius ber-Lumos-Nox-Lumos-Nox, mempermainkan si Jerat Setan dengan ekspresi iseng—

"Aku tak mau tanggung kalau dia benar-benar mencekikmu sampai mati—" James melanjutkan pidatonya, "lalu, karena pengertian mencangkok adalah menghabisi kulit kayu dan bukan memotong lalu meletakkannya di tanah selayaknya nenekmu menanam bunga mawar, kita tidak butuh memangkas, mencincang, membakar—membekukan apalagi." panjang lebar, James menjelaskan, "Cukup hentikan saja pergerakannya dan kita bisa mengulitinya. Lalu tinggal—berikan tanah bercampur pupuk, bungkus dengan plastik hitam—voila." pemuda berkacamata itu mengambil satu langkah mundur, "Kuanggap kau mengerti, Pad. Sana, kerjakan—"

Sirius memandang James dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Aku?"

"Kau—karena aku sudah menjelaskan teorinya." James dengan tegas membalas sambil berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk jubahnya yang sedikit kotor karena tanah, "Aku yang akan membuat laporannya nanti—adil, kan?" ujar James sambil menyeringai licik. Ia tahu benar Sirius memilih melakukan _apa saja_ selain memenuhi perkamen dengan tulisan—

"_Geez—_baiklah." pemuda bertampang sangar itu menyerah dan mengarahkan instrumen sihirnya ke arah tanaman gaib tersebut, "Immobulus—" cukup dengan satu mantra itu, pergerakan sulur-sulur berbahaya itu terhenti.

Cengiran James pudar seketika—

_Immobulus_—mantra yang sama pernah ia gunakan ketika menyelamatkan Severus Snape dari serangan Dedalu Perkasa. Berapa hari sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu? James tidak pernah menghitungnya—yang ia tahu hanya perasaan rindu dan rindu itu semakin lama semakin mendekatkannya dengan kegilaan. Ia tidak seberuntung para prefek yang bisa menebeng suster sekolah ke St. Mungo—dan silahkan tanya siapa saja yang mengaku berasrama di Gryffindor. Pastilah hampir semua murid berpanji singa setuju kalau kesibukan James meningkat satu minggu terakhir. Mengerjakan tugas, membaca buku, berlatih Quidditch—ya, James melakukan banyak hal, mulai dari yang penting sampai tidak penting semata-mata hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Satu minggu tidak bertemu muka dengan Severus—dan hampir dua minggu tidak saling bicara. Katakan, bagaimana caranya agar James tetap waras.

"Omong-omong, Pad—" James membuka pembicaraan ketika Sirius sedang khusyuk menguliti batang pohon. Dengan sihir, tentu—mana mau Sirius mengotori tangan dengan cara primitif ala _muggle_, "kenapa kau tidak satu kelompok dengan Moony saja?"

Sirius, dengan sukses, baru saja _memotong putus_ sulur yang ia kelupas dengan hati-hati. Pemuda itu menoleh—menemukan James yang menggumamkan kata 'ups'.

"Lihat sendiri ke belakangmu—" dengan nada sinis si Black menjawab, lalu kembali berkutat dengan salah satu sulur—tidak ingin memandang ke arah yang ia tunjuk sendiri.

James mengerenyitkan dahi keheranan, lalu menoleh ke belakang—dan mencelos. Ada Remus di sana, sedang menuliskan sesuatu di perkamennya. Si surai kecoklatan itu menunjuk ke arah salah satu sulur, lalu ia dan Lily sama-sama tertawa dan kembali berdiskusi. Ada dua hal yang menggelitik James di sini. Pertama, ia tidak ingin membayangkan nilai macam apa yang akan didapatkan oleh kedua jenius itu. Dan yang kedua, entah apapun maksud Remus, tetapi sepertinya ia berhasil membuat tampang Sirius sore ini menjadi jauh lebih tidak enak dilihat daripada sosok animagus-nya. James-lah yang merasakan dampak _pain-in-the-ass_ akan poin kedua, _by the way_.

"Pad—" James kembali berlutut di sebelah Sirius, "kurasa tanganmu kurang cepat."

"Oh diamlah, Prongs. Kau pikir mudah menguliti kayu yang tidak jelas maunya apa ini?" balas Sirius dengan nada kesal, "Lihat—melingkar-lingkar menyebalkan begini."

James mendengus, "Maksudku soal Remus! _Well_, walau memang kau juga tidak berbakat dalam hal berkebun, sih—" tawa kecil James menyempurnakan sindirannya, "hei, ayolah, ceritakan sedikit padaku mengenai apa yang terjadi." James berkata dengan nada depresi.

"Sudahkah aku bercerita kalau dia marah karena kita membohonginya perihal Snivellus?" tanya Sirius—masih dengan konsentrasi tinggi pada batang yang ia cangkok.

"Belum—tapi setidaknya sekarang aku jadi tahu." jawab James, memperhatikan dengan seksama, "Lalu? Apa lagi yang terjadi?"

"Dia mengusirku dari Hospital Wing dan aku bahkan tidak mendapat kesempatan membela diri—_darn_, kenapa batang ini keras sekali, sih." si Black muda itu memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja sejenak, "Dia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena merasa trauma Snivellus itu tanggung jawabnya." pada titik ini, Sirius tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya beberapa saat. Merasa bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan kalau sebenarnya—_ini salahnya_. Sirius menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya, lalu?" James kembali bertanya.

"Dan akhirnya aku menurut saja waktu dia menyuruhku pergi—_I just couldn't stand it, _Prongs—_I saw him_—" Sirius kembali menunda kalimatnya.

"_Saw him what?_" James menaikkan sebelah alis.

Sirius menghela napas berat, "_He cried_."

Alis James naik sebelah, "_He did?_" nada tidak percaya keluar—karena Remus memang tidak pernah menangis. Setidaknya tidak di hadapan James—

_Tetapi sepertinya Black muda ini memang bentuk nyata dari pengecualian, eh?_

"_Definitely did_." ketus, Sirius mengatakannya. Sorot tajam menusuk ia arahkan pada Remus dan Lily yang masih bekerja sama menyelesaikan tugas hari ini, "Dan sejujurnya dia membuatku frustasi dengan sikapnya yang mengacuhkanku."

"Gryffin_diot, kau_ bahkan _jauh_ lebih parah kalau sudah mengacuhkan Moony—" si kacamata nyengir mengejek, "rasakan sendiri bagaimana tidak enaknya."

"Hei—itu sudah tabiatku dari lahir, oke?" tandas Sirius sambil merengut, "Ini berbeda, Prongs. Moony bersikap tidak biasanya. Tidak wajar. Bahkan dia tidak mau bicara denganku—dan mendadak dia akrab dengan Evans?" omel si Black muda itu dengan nada tidak percaya, "Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang habis menangis di depanku."

"Kau—" James paham benar intonasi ini, "cemburu, Padfoot?"

Spontan saja Sirius menoleh dan memasang mimik mengejek, "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang cemburu, Prongs?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja seolah ada papan besar di dadamu yang bertuliskan 'aku mendadak tidak suka Lily Evans karena dia dekat-dekat dengan Moony'—itu saja." jawab James, lagi-lagi menyeringai. Masa bodoh dengan sorot tajam mencincang khas keluarga Black itu, "Oke. Maaf. Teruskan pekerjaan kita agar aku bisa segera menulis laporan."

Sirius memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang perdebatan tidak berguna ini—

'_Moony—' _James tertawa kecil, _'kau berhasil membuat Padfoot kacau.'_

Izinkan James tersenyum karena Sirius sudah mulai membuka hatinya untuk kehadiran Remus—dan izinkan pula ia tercenung karena merindukan sang pencuri waktu.

Ah, ya—benar juga.

Severus Snape 'kan kembali ke Hogwarts malam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oi, Prongs—"

Yang dipanggil sedang mengendap-endap dengan Peta Perampok di tangan kanan dan jubah penghilang di tangan kiri.

"Err—" James memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, "ternyata Padfoot belum tidur?"

Sirius mendesah kesal, "Mau kemana kau?" ia bertanya sambil me-lumos-kan tongkat sihirnya ke arah pintu kamar mereka. Jangan tanya bagimana ia bisa mendeteksi ada seseorang keluar dalam kegelapan yang hampir sempurna. Dan jangan tanya juga caranya ia tahu kalau orang itu adalah James. Sirius yang notabene menempati ranjang terdekat dengan pintu itu—_penempatan yang, menurut Remus, adalah karena refleks Sirius paling bagus terhadap suara dan gerakan asing. James pernah berkelakar kalau itu memang tugas seekor 'anjing penjaga' dan berakhir dengan Incarcerous_—mengarahkan tongkat sihir bersinarnya ke arah tangan James, "Membawa dua benda _itu_?"

James menghela napas, "Baiklah—baiklah." pemuda berkacamata itu berkacak pinggang, "Aku mau ke Hospital Wing untuk memastikan apa Severus benar-benar sudah kembali ke Hogwarts—dan aku tak terima protes darimu." tegas James, malas kompromi.

Kurang lebih karena James paham seberapa tidak sukanya Sirius pada Severus, jadi ia tahu akan terjadi perdebatan kecil seperti biasanya. Namun si kacamata itu sedikit terkejut ketika Sirius malah menggumamkan '_nox_' dan—dari suaranya derak yang terdengar dari arah tempat tidur—memilih untuk kembali melungkar. Tak pelak James mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan sejak lahir itu dan memilih untuk tidak memperpanjang perdebatan. Beberapa spekulasi memang hadir di benaknya—mungkin karena Sirius sudah benar-benar melepaskannya. Atau karena dirinya yang sekarang lebih tertarik untuk menjadi masokis cinta dengan menghadapi Remus.

Atau—_well_, James tidak memiliki prasangka lain, sih.

"Kalau memang kau nanti benar-benar bertemu Snivellus, Prongs—" Sirius menggigit bibir bawahnya, "—tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku padanya."

Senyap tujuh detik.

James mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dalam jeda tersebut. Memastikan ia sudah lepas dari pengaruh asap ramuan pembuat bingung dan tidak sedang berjalan dalam tidur. Telinganya yang sekarang belum tuli, 'kan? Ia—tidak salah dengar, 'kan?

"Hah?"

"Dia akan mengerti." gumam Sirius dengan nada suara yang tetap datar, "Suatu saat aku akan menceritakannya padamu—tapi untuk sekarang, itu saja yang perlu kau tahu." pemuda bersurai hitam pekat itu menarik selimut untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari suhu malam yang rendah, "_Just—tell him that I regretted—_" Sirius memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat. Berusaha melarikan diri dari rasa bersalahnya. Cepat atau lambat, ia tahu kalau orang yang ia celakai itu akan kembali dan balik menghantui kehidupannya. Terlebih trauma yang Severus derita ternyata berdampak besar pada orang yang penting baginya. Sirius menghela napas—berat dan panjang, "_eveything—that I have done to him—_Moony_ has nothing to do with it_—"

Lagi-lagi ada hening—entah berapa detik.

"Pad?"

"Katakan 'iya', Prongs. Aku tidak bisa melihat kau mengangguk—"

James masih mengerenyitkan dahi, "_Well_, okay." ia mengangguk dalam gulita dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan jubah lusuh, "Kau berhutang cerita pada kami semua, Pad." James berkata dengan nada bercanda sebelum meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Suara derit pintu kayu yang menutup, serta bunyi berdecit ketika pintu tersebut terkunci membuat Sirius kembali ke posisi duduk. Kedua manik obsidiannya menyapu remang dalam gelap—matanya sudah sangat terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini. Hal itu adalah keuntungan baginya. Karena ia dapat menangkap gerak gelisah dari ranjang yang terletak di serong kanannya. Geliat khas seseorang yang tidak bisa tidur, atau berpura-pura terlihat sedang bergerak dalam tidur. Tetapi Sirius tahu—_dia_ kalau benar-benar sedang terlelap tidak akan mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Percuma menipu teman sekamar selama enam tahun—Sirius sudah terlalu hafal gerak-gerik orang ini.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur—" gumam Sirius, sambil menoleh pada punggung Remus yang tertutupi selimut tebal, "aku tahu kau sedari tadi mendengarkan—jadi sekalian saja." Sirius menarik napas, "Aku membohongimu perihal malam itu. Tidak hanya soal apa yang kau lakukan padanya, tetapi juga—" kalut. Sirius bahkan tidak yakin Remus bisa mengerti racauannya yang melantur ini, "aku yang memanggilnya ke _Whomping Willow _dan menunjukkan jalan ke _Shrieking Shack_. Aku—aku tidak tahan, Moony—dia selalu ingin tahu urusanmu dan kupikir dengan cara ini—dia akan kapok."

Pergerakan dari tempat tidur itu sama sekali terhenti.

"Kau masih belum mau bicara padaku, Moony?" Sirius bertanya, "Bahkan setelah aku mengakui kalau semua ini salahku?" nada suaranya sedikit meninggi. Sedikit tercekat, "Aku tahu kau pasti membenciku karena ini—karena itu aku menunda untuk mengatakannya. Tetapi aku—hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku menyesal—" Sirius mengatur laju napasnya kali ini, "aku tidak menyangka kalau dia—hampir mati dan kau—jadi seperti ini. Aku tahu aku bodoh, aku tidak memikirkan kemungkinan kalau dia mungkin terbunuh karena pohon itu atau karena—kau tahu. Kau _boleh_ memakiku apa saja, kau _boleh_ menggantungku terbalik besok di hadapan satu angkatan—tetapi—"

_Bicaralah, Moony—I beg you._

_Sedikit, saja—_

Hening masih menguasai atmosfer kamar ini. Hening yang infinit. Hening yang absolut.

_Hening yang membuat Sirius lelah—_

"Baiklah—aku tak akan memaksamu."

Kuda waktu dicambuk dan dia berlari. Sirius kembali menghela napas karena detik berputar dan tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir Remus. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau mengajak Remus berbicara dalam keadaan seperti ini sama saja bohong. Pangeran darah murni itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring dan tidak berusaha lagi. Ia tidak suka memperpanjang usaha yang hanya berujung pada kesia-siaan. Lagipula Sirius tidak berminat menyiksa dirinya sendiri lebih jauh—rasa bersalah dan perih yang ganjil ini terlalu banyak untuk bisa ia tanggung sekaligus. Mungkin seharusnya ia bersyukur untuk hati nuraninya yang masih bersisa—yang membedakannya dengan Black-Black lainnya.

Karena itu ia bertafakur. Dan menikmati sakitnya—

"…"

—ketika telinga tajamnya mendengar isakan lirih itu _lagi_.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End of Chapter Eleven**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dan bersambung di saat James mau ngejenguk Severus tengah malem buta. Gagal deh M-rated nya #plak #disectumsempra #lirikAmbudafflagi XDD Tadinya nggak akan kuketik sampe setidaknya weekend, tapi kekuatan galau dan mellow berhasil membuatku bikin ini hanya dengan 2-3 jam saja Orz Thanks kepada SSRL/RLSS-nya Ambu yang bikin saya galau semaleman =3=

Semakin lama kenapa Remus semakin uke sih. Emang dia uke yak. Cuma.. Cuma... Saya pengen bikin scene dia nangis dan itu hanya terjadi di depan Sirius =/w/= Masih kebawa atmosfer HP3 walau pemerannya ajegile menghancurkan bayangan fans #eaa Remus galau. James galau. Sirius galau. Dan Severus kagak nongol barang satu scene pun di sini Orz Setidaknya Peter disebut deh namanya #maafPeter #poorPeter

Yah namanya juga special chapter buat pendinginan—soalnya chapter depan isinya (kayaknya) bakal full JPSS lagi! YAY! Kayaknya udah lama banget nggak bikin mereka berinteraksi Orz Yah James, memang sulit mendapatkan uke yang gampang salah paham, masuk St. Mungo pula.. #pats

Umm, review akan membuat hidupku lebih cerah XD


	12. The Dark Curse

_**Under My Skin**_

_A Fanfiction_

_By __**Sabaku no Ghee**_

_4800-ish words_

_Friendship, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst_

_James x Severus (main), one-sided Severus x Lily, one-sided James x Lily, one-sided James x Sirius, one-sided Sirius x Remus, belibet amat dah pairing-nya ="=a_

_WARNING : __Slash. Maybe OOC. Canon. Marauders era. Banyak mantra yang seharusnya ada di kelas 7 dipakai di kelas 6 (setting sekarang). Sangat terinspirasi dari doujinshi The World dan Supernova : Ksatria, Puteri dan Bintang Jatuh._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah berapa hari dirinya meninggalkan Hogwarts?

Pemuda bersurai hitam sebahu itu memperhatikan sekitar. Malam ini ia sudah kembali ke klinik sekolahnya, Hospital Wing. _Madam_ Pomfrey dan profesor Dumbledore baru saja meninggalkan ruangan ini untuk berbicara dengan dua orang _healer_ yang mengantarnya kembali ke Hogwarts—mungkin perihal biaya atau perawatan lebih lanjut. Severus masih duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dan kembali memikirkan apa saja yang kepala sekolahnya katakan—ia sudah mengira kalau beliau akan menceramahinya. Perihal rasa ingin tahunya yang menyerempet maut. Perihal dirinya bisa saja mati atau ikut menjadi manusia serigala. Perihal betapa prihatin dan cemasnya sang kepala sekolah—dan sumpahnya untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun.

Soal sumpah, sebenarnya bukan masalah besar. Hal yang mengganggu pikiran Severus justru kalimat terakhir yang sepertinya tak sengaja dilontarkan pria gaek berkekuatan super itu—_Dan aku tidak bermaksud menyebut Potter sebagai pahlawan, tetapi pada kenyataannya, dialah yang menyelamatkanmu_. Slytherin itu memejamkan matanya. Tidak bisa menemukan kata apa yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan abstrak yang kini dialaminya. Kurang tepat kalau dikatakan berterima kasih. Terlalu munafik untuk dibilang benci. Tidak benar kalau tidak rindu—tetapi sejujurnya ia terlalu takut untuk bertemu. Setelah semua yang terjadi. Juga orang-orang di sekitarnya—

Peter Pettigrew bukan masalah—tetapi Remus Lupin adalah manusia serigala. Dan Sirius Black—Severus sedikit tersentak ketika otaknya mengingat nama itu lagi. Orang itu membencinya setengah mati—_orang itu nyaris membuatnya benar-benar—mati._

_**CKLEK—krieetttt—**_

"!"

Tersentak, Severus menoleh ke arah kanannya. Pintu besar yang barusan dikunci oleh _madam_ Pomfrey sudah terbuka. Severus mengira-ngira apakah urusan _matron_ itu sudah selesai—namun dahi pemuda itu berkerut ketika menyadari daun pintu kembali menutup tanpa ada siapapun yang memasuki ruangan. Ia perhatikan gerendel kuncinya—dan segera ia meraih tongkat sihir saat pintu tersebut kembali terkunci. Suara decit yang tidak asing tadi adalah bukti penggunaan Collopurtus. Jantung Severus berdetak cepat. Kedua matanya melotot waspada. Ia dapat mendengar suara sol sepatu beradu dengan lantai batu—mendekat ke arahnya. Oke, sekolah ini _memang_ penuh hantu, tetapi hantu _macam apa_ yang akan repot-repot membuka dan menutup pintu dengan mantra kelas satu?

Dan demi Merlin, Severus nyaris berteriak ketika menemukan _kepala_ seorang James Potter melayang begitu saja di hadapannya—

"Sev! Jangan berteriak, oke? Ini aku!" buru-buru James melepaskan jubah penghilangnya untuk menampakkan diri secara utuh, "_See? It's me—_"

Kedua mata Severus masih membundar sempurna dengan tongkat sihir teracung lurus ke dada James. Namun selang beberapa detik, pemuda itu menarik nafas panjang—terdengar lega—dan kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada tumpukan bantal. Tangannya yang barusan terulur tegang kini sudah tergolek dan genggamannya pada instrumen sihir melemah. Dalam kedaan normal, Severus pasti akan memaki benda sihir tolol yang kini James letakkan di atas salah satu tempat tidur pasien—tetapi, entahlah. Ada perasaan aneh yang berkecamuk—senang karena orang ini yang pertama menjenguknya, namun muak kalau mengingat kenangan yang ada di antara mereka. Severus hanya menatap. Dengan sorot yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa maknanya.

"Maaf. Mengagetkanmu, pasti?" James tersenyum lebar pada pemuda itu sebelum duduk di sisi pembaringan yang ditempati Severus, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Tatapan Severus masih menyiratkan kewaspadaan tingkat tinggi, "…apa yang kau mau dariku, Potter?" ia bertanya, tanpa ada nada bersahabat.

"Aku datang baik-baik, Sev—" James menghela napas. Sudah bisa ia duga kalau pembicaraan ini tidak akan berlangsung mulus, "aku ingin melihat keadaanmu. Terakhir aku melihatmu malam itu—" suara James sedikit tercekat, dan berhenti sama sekali.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengusirmu dengan baik-baik juga." ucap Severus. Ia sendiri kagum—bagaimana bisa ia bersikap setenang ini. Mungkin ramuan penenang racikan _healer_ di St. Mungo memang kelewat manjur. Atau dirinya sudah imun dengan kelakuan seorang James Potter. Tetapi ada rindu yang terpancar dalam tatapan mata mereka, sekalipun Severus justru mendesiskan kontranya, "Tinggalkan aku—"

"Sev—"

"—sekarang."

Untuk beberapa waktu, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memecah sunyi.

Severus memang bukan ahli psikologi—tetapi detik itu ia bisa melihat torehan luka di dalam hati James, cukup hanya dengan bertemu pandang. Sesuatu yang hanya bisa dirasakan oleh hati ketika kau menyingkirkan logika. Di saat yang sama—Severus juga merasakan sakit yang serupa. Bahkan mungkin lebih nyeri—tanpa ia bisa mengerti.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi dariku, Sev—" gumam James. Nada suaranya terdengar lirih, "sampai kapan kau akan melarikan diri?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng kecil, "Kau tak akan mengerti." desis Severus tanpa emosi, "Segera keluar, Potter—seseorang akan mendengar pembicaraan kita—"

"Muffliato—" **1)**

Mantra yang James rapal berhasil memancing reaksi Severus. Bukan karena efek dengung aneh yang timbul dan membuat suara mereka tak terindentifikasi, namun karena Severus tahu rapalan itu tidak pernah ada dalam kurikulum sekolah—Muffliato adalah salah satu dari buah kejeniusannya sendiri. Surai hitam itu membelalak tak percaya. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan dan dahinya kembali mengerenyit, "Kau—"

"Kita sama-sama memegang rahasia—" berat, James menghela napas. Ia arahkan hazel-nya untuk kembali menyelami samudra kelabu di hadapannya, "dan kita _perlu_ bicara." tambahnya tegas, "Tak akan ada yang bisa mendengar kita. Kau tahu sendiri—"

Severus geram.

Pantas saja ia tidak pernah menemukan _textbook_ ramuannya di perpustakaan—

"Kembalikan." pemuda itu kembali berbisik, penuh intimidasi.

"Tidak sekarang." James mempermainkan tongkat sihir di tangannya, "Tidak sampai kau mau bicara baik-baik denganku—dan kita selesaikan semua kesalahpahaman ini."

Bocah ular itu menolak bersuara.

"Sev—sejujurnya aku hanya ingin menjengukmu, tidak membicarakan hal-hal seperti ini, tetapi—" bahu James dua-duanya terangkat ringan, "apa yang tadi Dumbledore katakan padamu—maaf aku mencuri dengar." jeda beberapa detik, "Anggaplah, kau tidak pernah datang ke Dedalu Perkasa malam itu" amplitudo suara James merendah, "Remus tidak tahu apa-apa akan semua ini. Ia bahkan tidak ingat ketika menyerangmu—"

"—dan kau akan membungkam mulutku karena tahu rahasia itu?" Severus memotong, "Sama seperti apa yang telah dilakukan oleh _sahabatmu_ yang lain?" kelereng abu itu mendelik—menyuratkan kepahitan yang mendadak menampakkan diri.

Alis James bertautan kini, "Tunggu—aku tidak mengerti."

"_Dia_ tidak memberi tahu, eh?" suara itu mengejek dan mengiris dalam satu napas, "Atau kau sedang berpura-pura tolol di hadapanku—James Potter?"

"Sev—" James mendengus keras dan menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Kedua tangannya menampakkan gestur kalau ia sama sekali tidak paham akan apa yang Severus racaukan, "bicara yang jelas. Sungguh, aku tidak paham apa maksudmu yang—"

"Kau dan Black mengatur semua ini untuk menakut-nakuti aku—" potong Severus. Sepasang kelabunya menatap tajam—juga perih—pada James. Lekat. Tak menyisakan jeda. Bibirnya kembali membuka dan mendesis dengan nada yang semakin memperluas luka. Bagaimana bisa Severus mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakitkan hati James dan hatinya sekaligus—ia juga tidak mengerti. Slytherin itu memang menyimpan dendam, ia juga memendam benci, tetapi kenapa ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya melupakan James—"tetapi malam itu, kalian tidak memperhitungkan Dedalu Perkasa—"

"Severus, jangan—" kesabaran James sudah mulai menipis di titik ini.

"—kau menyelamatkanku karena kau takut Lupin dikejar sebagai pembunuh—"

"—bicara—" tidak hanya menipis—sekarang hampir habis.

"—kau juga takut karena Black tak akan bisa lepas dari rasa bersalah—"

"—hentikan—" kali ini, benar-benar—_habis_.

"—sementara kau sendiri, kau ingin semua orang memandangmu sebagai seorang pahlawan—" bibir Severus membentuk sunggingan sinis ketika racauannya berjeda. Lengkungan yang paling tidak James suka. Senyuman pahit yang merendahkan dan menghinanya, "—dan aku hanya _barang mainan_ untuk kalian semua—"

_**BRAKK—!**_

"!"

Severus terkesiap ketika James mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya dalam satu gerakan cepat. Segera ia cerna posisinya—terbaring dengan James berada di atas tubuhnya, dan menyadari kalau kedua lutut James sudah mengunci pinggang ke bawahnya. Ia melakukan pemberontakan, namun tidak terlalu berguna karena besarnya kekuatan tangan si Gryffindor. Slytherin itu mendongak, dan nyaris berteriak ketika menemukan wajah James berada dalam jarak yang terlalu intim dengan wajahnya. Namun ia tidak menjerit. Bukan tidak mau—tetapi tidak bisa. Keterkejutannya menjadi berlipat ganda ketika bibir James sudah menempel di bibirnya.

Tidak—tidak hanya menempel, tetapi juga menekan dan menggesek, seolah James ingin merenggut paksa nafas Severus—

"_Really, _Sev—" James berbisik lirih ketika lidahnya mengetuk, "_I—_" meminta izin untuk masuk menuju cumbuan yang lebih dalam—dan menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa ada suara. Membentuk satu kalimat yang terdiri atas tiga kata—kalimat yang membuat Severus ngeri karena kesungguhan dibaliknya. **2)** Juga membuatnya menghentikan perlawanan. Erangan protes terdengar ketika James menggerakkan lidahnya perlahan, menelusuri lekuk bibir Severus dan seolah mengirimkan setruman listrik pada syaraf-syarafnya yang malam ini terlalu sensitif. Dan pemuda itu benar-benar bergeming ketika geligi James memagut pelan bibir bawahnya—lalu mengulang sekali lagi ketiga kata itu.

_Bloody hell—_

Severus tidak menyangka tubuhnya begitu berhasrat pada sentuhan-sentuhan tak lazim ini. Tidak bisa memutuskan apa yang paling membuatnya melayang. Apakah itu wangi tubuh James yang khas, atau lidah James yang menginvasi setiap inci mulut bagian dalamnya, atau lutut James yang menggoda sesuatu di antara kedua kakinya, atau—_oh, Merlin—_dominasi mutlak James terhadapnya. Napas Severus terengah karena kesulitan mengimbangi gairah James yang seolah tak terbendung. Pasrah, Slytherin itu memejamkan matanya—menikmati setiap detik ketika lidah mereka bertautan dan menari. Saling membelit dan mendekap—kerinduan membuncah yang tak pernah terucap, ketika ribuan kata dalam kamus tergantikan oleh satu ciuman.

Logika lenyap. Otak mati suri. Insting berjalan. _Libido mengambil alih semuanya—_mungkin satu-satunya yang membuat Severus heran adalah ketidakhadiran rasa canggung ketika mereka melakukan ini semua.

Tak Severus perdulikan kedua pergelangan tangannya yang berdenyut karena eratnya cengkraman James. Tidak mengerti. Tidak paham. Kenapa ia begitu menyukai perlakuan kasar ini—yang tidak sepantasnya ini—tidak seharusnya mereka bercumbu begini hebat. Begini buas. Begini panas. _This is brutality_—dan gilanya James tidak hanya melumat bibir Severus saja. Dahaga liar itu mengantarkan lidahnya menjauh, menelusuri lekuk dagu Severus, menyapu leher putih pucat si Slytherin dan meninggalkan klaim absolut di tulang selangkanya. Pagutan itu membuat Severus menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, membebaskan rintihan sensual dan menggigiti bibir bawahnya sendiri dengan ekspresi yang membuat James kehilangan kendali. Satu cengkramannya melonggar. Lepas. Telapak tangan kiri si anak singa turun membelai rambut sewarna eboni—

_Kau tak akan melupakan malam ini, Snivellus—_

"!"

Severus membelalak. Suara _itu_ mendadak bergerilya di dalam benaknya—

_kau tak akan pernah bisa melupakan malam ini—_

Tercekat—Severus menelan ludahnya. Sakit.

Sebelah tangan James sedang mempermainkan kancing piyamanya ketika itu. Namun ketika bayangan itu kembali—Severus merasa—sentuhan James—tidak, sentuhan erotis ini mengingatkannya akan orang _itu_—

_(—bibir Sirius turun, menggesekkan diri dengan lekukan leher si mangsa yang sama sekali tidak berdaya—) _

Tidak. Ini menjijikkan—Sirius sudah menyentuhnya terlebih dahulu. Tidak pantas James mendaratkan sentuhan di atas kulit ternodanya—tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Dada Severus naik-turun saat memori mengembalikannya pada malam berdosa tersebut—

"Lepaskan aku, Potter—" mendadak, Severus menggumam dengan nada yang menyiratkan kekalutan luar biasa, "hentikan—" tangannya yang bebas kini mengepal, siap melakukan pemberontakan, "Potter—tidak—hentikan!" bentak Severus, setengah mendesah ketika James mulai menciumi dadanya—

James, dikuasai oleh endorfin dari kelenjar pituari **3)**, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan rontaan Severus. Ia justru kembali mencengkram sebelah tangan si Slytherin yang sempat terlepas—memandanginya dengan sorot kelaparan dan penuh hasrat, "Severus—_I can't hold it_—" desahnya sambil kembali merendahkan tubuhnya. Menyeringai sebelum kembali membungkam bibir Severus dengan bibirnya—acuh akan perlawanan dan hentakan dari tubuh yang sedikit lebih kurus darinya itu—

Severus memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, berusaha lari dari bayang-bayang Sirius Black yang masih menghantuinya—dan tersentak ketika lidah James kembali menyerang.

"—_sebesar apapun kau ingin."_

"Ugh—!" teriakan itu terdengar ketika James menyentak tubuhnya ke belakang. Severus baru saja menggigit lidahnya—dalam konteks menyerang. Membelalak, tak percaya, James merasakan asin darah dari dalam mulutnya sendiri, "Kau—"

Severus terengah. Tangannya menyambar tongkat kurus di balik bantalnya—waspada—takut—jijik—mual—_hina—_

_sebesar apapun kau ingin— apapun kau ingin—_

Kelereng abu jernih itu membelalak ketika James memandang liar padanya—bergerak cepat untuk menyergapnya sekali lagi. Namun dalam benak itu, dalam setiap sudut memori itu, dalam masing-masing sel kelabu itu—sosok yang menyerangnya adalah—

_kau ingin—_

_KAU INGIN—_

_**KAU INGIN—**_

—Sirius Black.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" **4)**

James melihat cahaya terang ketika tangan Severus mengayun cepat.

Rapalan dalam teriakan itu membahana. Memantul-mantul di dinding dan langit-langit ruangan. Severus menjatuhkan tongkat sihirnya segera setelah mantra itu terucap—sementara tubuh James sedikit tersentak ke belakang. Pahlawan Quidditch dari asrama singa itu membelalak. Posisinya kini berlutut. Terdiam. Sama sekali membeku. Satu-satunya gerakan adalah darah yang tiba-tiba menetes dari pipinya. Lalu muncul luka gores panjang di wajah pemuda itu. Bermula dari ujung bibir sampai pelipis. James menunduk, memperhatikan jubah hitamnya yang terkoyak seperti diiris oleh pedang tajam secara berulang-ulang. Dalam hening dan ketidakpercayaan, ia sibak kain sewarna langit malam itu—dan menemukan kemeja putihnya sudah ternoda darah.

James nyaris kehilangan kesadaran ketika tubuhnya jatuh berdebam—

"…"

Severus menyaksikkan pemandangan di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong. Jantungnya berpacu cepat bersama deru nafas. Ngeri dan hampa di saat bersamaan.

Sepasang manik kelabunya bergulir ketakutan—memandangi tubuh James yang tergolek lemah di lantai Hospital Wing. Dalam geming ia memperhatikan pergerakan James yang mati-matian hendak meraih _mahogany _-nya yang terlalu jauh dari jangkauan. Kedua telinganya mendengar senggalan nafas dan erangan sakit tak terperi. Sepasang matanya melihat sungai kecil berupa cairan pekat dengan pendar berwarna merah. Hidungnya mencium aroma amis karat yang menusuk seiring darah membanjiri lantai batu. Semakin meluas. Semakin menyebar. Severus terkesiap ketika dengan sisa tenaganya, James mendongak untuk mempertemukan _hazel_ dengan manik abu gelap miliknya—

"_So you—really—are—_" terbata, James Potter masih bisa tertawa dengan suaranya yang parau, "_—the half—blood_—" ia memandangi Severus dengan sorot tak terdefinisi. Menguntai satu kata terakhir sebelum napasnya benar-benar habis, "—_prince_—"

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

James Potter membuka kedua matanya. Berat.

Satu lagi—buram. Sebelah tangannya terulur ke samping dan dahinya berkerut ketika ia sadar tidak menemukan kabinet kecil di sana. Pemuda itu menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan, lalu mencoba mencari di atas pembaringan yang ia tiduri. Ah—ada. Kacamatanya terletak di sebelah bantal. James segera mengenakannya, dan terkejut karena ia berada di tempat yang tidak semestinya. Ia pernah beberapa kali menginap di ruangan besar dengan jendela-jendela berukuran raksasa ini—tetapi? Ia tolah-tolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dan terkesiap menemukan Severus Snape yang terbaring di pembaringan yang sama—tepat di seberang ranjangnya.

Hosptal Wing—

"Ah, sudah bangun, _mister_ Potter?" suara wanita yang terdengar keibuan namun tegas membuat James menoleh—dan pasang ekspresi kebingungan, "_Quite early,_ tetapi kau jadi memiliki waktu lebih untuk bersiap-siap—"

James tebengong, "Ber—siap?"

"Tidakkah pelajaran pertama akan dimulai pukul sembilan?" _madam_ Pomfrey balik bertanya, "Atau kau masih merasa kurang sehat? Tidak masalah, kau bisa menghabiskan satu harimu di sini—tetapi kurasa Gryffindor tetap akan terkena pengurangan poin karena muridnya berkeliaran di tengah malam." sambung sang _matron_ sambil tersenyum.

Pemuda berambut awut-awutan itu tidak menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk merespon. Keheranan, James bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi—err—padaku?"

"Pertanyaan apa itu, _mister_ Potter?" wanita itu tertawa kecil, geli, "Apa kau tidak ingat kalau kau datang kemari tadi malam? Lalu mungkin karena kau kelelahan—kau pingsan begitu saja di ruangan ini." ucap _madam_ Pomfrey sambil menyeduh coklat hangat satu termos besar, "Berterimakasihlah pada Snape kelak. Dia yang memanggilku di ruang kepala sekolah saat kau tergelatak—kurasa kau terlalu banyak bergadang sampai-sampai kondisi fisikmu turun." ia terus berceloteh sambil menuangkan coklat ke dalam piala.

James menggeleng kecil.

Rasanya semua bagaikan mimpi—atau memang benar tadi malam itu mimpi? James bisa mengingat ketika ia berbicara dengan Sirius, lalu keluar dari kamarnya, menghindari Filch dan kucingnya si _mrs._ Norris, lalu mendengarkan sumpah Severus pada profesor Dumbledore—ingatannya sedikit terdistraksi di sini. Aneh. Ini benar-benar aneh—kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya? Apa Severus membuatnya pingsan dengan Stupefy—tidak, James tak akan lupa kalau sebelum pingsan ada kilatan merah. Ia juga merasa sehat-sehat saja semalam—

"Minumlah dulu, _Mister_ Potter." _madam_ Pomfrey memecah lamunan James dengan menyodorkan sebuah piala berisi coklat panas. Pemuda itu tersenyum singkat dan menerimanya—dan bingung kenapa wanita itu menherenyitkan dahi sambil menunjuk pipinya, "Aku tidak ingat ada bekas ini ketika kita bertemu dua hari lalu—"

"Eh?" James ikut mengerutkan dahi sambil meraba pipinya sendiri, dan sedikit tersentak saat merasakan adanya bagian kulit yang kasar. Membentuk goresan panjang—

"Tetapi tidak terlalu terlihat, memang." wanita itu kembali tersenyum, "Mungkin waktu itu aku salah lihat—" _madam_ Pomfrey meninggalkan James ke arah ruangannya sendiri.

_Tidak—_

James meremas piala di tangannya sambil memejamkan mata erat-erat. Mencoba mengais memorinya yang hilang sekalipun yang ia temui hanya kegelapan. Ia masih bisa mengingat interaksinya dengan Severus di hari-hari sebelumnya. Ruang makan, perpustakaan, malam Natal—namun tidak yang tadi malam. James merasa linglung. Ingatannya terputus begitu saja. Sama dengan sebuah buku yang dirobek satu halamannya. Ada yang—_hilang_, dan dia tidak tahu apa. Benar-benar membuat frustasi.

"Hah—" Gryffindor itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal setelah meletakkan pialanya di atas meja. James kembali mencuri pandang ke arah seberangnya. Setelah tolah-toleh dan memastikan _madam_ Pomfrey tidak lagi berada di ruangan ini, ia beranjak dari pembaringan dan berjalan perlahan ke arah tempat tidur Severus Snape. James menahan napas saat memandangi wajah pucat itu tertimpa cahaya matahari yang menerobos dari jendela kaca. Pemandangan yang membuat pemuda berkacamata itu sempat terpukau dan bergeming dalam posisi berdirinya. Namun tak lama, James tersenyum lembut. Ia tidak pernah menyaksikkan Severus tertidur sebelumnya—dan James harus mengakui kalau orang ini begitu serasi dengan sinar mentari pagi.

Sang kapten Quidditch berdiri di samping Severus lalu mengamit sebelah tangan Slytherin itu. Begitu hati-hati agar pemuda di hadapannya ini tidak terbangun. Perlahan ia mengusap jemari itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Severus. Aneh. Boleh saja ada yang hilang dari dalam kepalanya—namun James tidak merasa rindu itu berkurang sedikit pun. Ia masih merasakan letupan yang sama di dalam dadanya—rasa bahagia yang ganjil ketika bisa melihat wajah ini lagi. James melongok ke arah pintu masuk yang terletak sekitar sepuluh meter di hadapannya. Setelah memastikan tak ada siapapun di sana, ia rendahkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan kecupan ringan di dahi Severus. James merasa dadanya bertalu-talu ketika menempatkan bibirnya di sana—

Ada keraguan ketika ia memindahkan posisi bibirnya, yang kini menggesek lembut kedua kelopak mata Severus yang terpejam, lalu menelusuri lekuk hidungnya, dan entah kemana perginya rasa kikuk itu ketika James mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir itu.

_Kerinduan selalu bisa menjadi kambing hitam._

"_Good morning, sunshine_—" bisik James, sebelum menekankan bibirnya pada bibir Severus. Ada rasa yang menggelitik, juga rasa manis yang mustahil bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Tidak lama dan tidak ada perlawanan—namun James sedikit tersentak ketika kelebat bayang mendadak muncul di dalam kepalanya.

_De javu_.

James merasa ini _bukan _ciuman pertama mereka—

Sedikit kalut, Potter belia itu menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Severus. Kembali ia menegakkan posisi tubuhnya dan memperhatikan Slytherin itu dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. James tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata—hanya saja ia tidak merasa asing dengan sentuhan barusan. Sebelah tangannya menjauh dari Severus untuk meraba bibirnya sendiri. Melarutkan diri dalam pikiran tak bertepi—

"James—"

Wajah James tersentak ke arah sumber suara, "Lho—Remus?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada tidak percaya, "Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" James mengerjapkan matanya—sama sekali tidak sadar kalau sebelah tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Severus, "Oh, maaf. Maksudku—" sedikit salah tingkah ia, "err—selamat pagi?"

"_Well_—" James meringis ketika melihat ekspresi tidak enak dan rona merah di wajah prefeknya itu. Remus, yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk Hospital Wing, hanya menghela napas sebelum bisa memandang lurus ke sepasang _hazel_ milik James, "selamat pagi, James—dan maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengintip—melihat juga tidak sengaja." sambungnya sambil berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin.

Detik itu juga, James merasa kalau pertanyaan 'kau lihat?' adalah kalimat paling tolol sedunia. Akhirnya ia hanya memaksakan tersenyum walau ia tahu lengkungan di wajahnya pasti sama sekali tidak enak dilihat, "Err—bagaimana kau bisa di sini?"

"Aku melihat tempat tidurmu kosong dan aku berasumsi kalau kau berada di sini—" jawab Remus, kali ini dengan senyuman yang terlihat lebih natural, "ternyata dugaanku tidak meleset." pemuda bersurai madu itu bertanya sambil berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Sorot matanya yang sendu itu berubah semakin muram saat dilihatnya sosok Severus yang masih tertidur, "Apa kau mendapat izin khusus untuk menemaninya semalaman?" tanya Remus sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah James.

"Tidak—" James menjawab, sedikit lirih, "sekalipun kalau bisa, aku ingin menjaganya." senyum pahit terukir di paras yang biasa menyebalkan—sungguh, Remus baru tahu kalau sahabatnya yang suka berulah ini bisa juga berekspresi rapuh seperti itu. Selang beberapa detik, barulah James sadar kalau ada yang aneh dalam pembicaraan ini, "eh, sebentar. Sejak kapan kau mengakhiri aksi mogok bicaramu, Remus?"

Yang ditanya bukannya tersinggung, malah tertawa kecil, "Ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu, James. Mengenai kejadian malam itu—" ucapnya sambil mengangkat bahu ringan, "tetapi aku tidak keberatan untuk beranjak dari ruangan ini dulu—memberikanmu sedikit privasi." Remus sedikit menggoda, dan hal itu hanya membuat James nyengir—

"Omong-omong, matamu kenapa?" tanya James, nada suaranya berubah khawatir, "Sembab. Bisa dibilang bengkak, malah—"

"Ini—" senyuman Remus menghilang, "bukan apa-apa. Mungkin karena aku kurang tidur semalam." jawabnya diplomatis. Tidak salah, hanya saja Remus merasa bukan saatnya membicarakan kenapa ia bisa kurang tidur, "Kau sendiri—pipimu itu kenapa?" dahi Remus berkerut kertika dilihatnya bekas luka memanjang di pipi kiri James.

"Eh? Ini—" lagi-lagi jemari James terulur ke wajahnya sendiri, "sebagai timbal balik, sepertinya aku juga punya sesuatu yang harus aku ceritakan padamu."

"Tentu—" Remus mengangguk cepat dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Aku akan ke kamar dulu, Moony. Dan sepertinya aku tak sempat sarapan—" panggilan itu kembali pada nama julukan, dan dengan segera atmosfer aneh di antara mereka meluruh, "Nanti kita bertemu di perpustakaan setelah makan siang, bagaimana? Aku bisa menjenguk Severus lagi setelah jam pelajaran selesai." James menambahkan—diiringi anggukan mantap dari Remus. Pemuda berkacamata itu balas mengangguk sebelum kembali memandangi wajah Severus, lalu perlahan melepaskan genggamannya untuk mengusap perlahan puncak kepalanya, "_Have a nice rest, _Sev—" bisiknya lembut.

Dan Remus merasa kehadirannya benar-benar mengganggu.

"Ayo, Moony." James beranjak dari sisi pembaringan Severus ke arah pembaringannya sendiri—untuk menyambar instrumen sihir dan jubah penghilangnya—dan memimpin Remus untuk keluar dari Hospital Wing. Prefek itu mengangguk singkat dan setengah berlari ketika mengekor langkah-langkah panjang James.

Berkebalikan dengan pintu ruangan yang menutup, sepasang kelopak mata Severus Snape membuka—

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Err—James, kenapa harus di sini?" tanya Remus dengan frekuensi rendah dan memperhatikan sekitarnya.

James celingukan sebentar, memastikan tak ada yang mendengar, "Karena sesuatu yang ingin kuceritakan padamu itu sedikit—" pemuda itu angkat bahu, "mengerikan. Dan, kuanggap kau tak akan membicarakan ini pada Padfoot. Juga pada Pete—"

Remus menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda ia tidak paham.

Jam makan siang baru saja selesai, dan mereka tidak ada kelas sampai pukul tiga nanti. Waktu kosong selama dua jam ini James dan Remus gunakan untuk berdiam di salah satu pojok perpustakaan—tempat yang biasa Severus kuasai sendirian. Bagian ilmu hitam, ya. Bahkan cahaya sang surya pun rasanya enggan singgah kemari. James duduk di bangku paling pojok dengan Remus masih berdiri di hadapannya. Dan sungguh, si prefek Gryffindor itu agak terkejut ketika James melucuti jubah hitam yang ia kenakan, melepaskan simpul dasi di leher dan mulai membuka kancing kemejanya sendiri satu persatu. Remus melotot—

"James!" desisnya sedikit panik, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tenanglah, Moony—aku tidak sedang menggodamu. Aku belum mau hidupku berakhir di tangan Pad." balas James, sama membisik dengan nada iseng, "Ini—yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu—" ia menyibak kain kemeja putihnya dan pemandangan itu jelas membuat Remus membulatkan kedua matanya. Ada jeda sekian detik ketika kedua manik coklat madunya menyapu kulit tubuh James yang entah sejak kapan bercacat.

"Kapan kau mendapatkan luka-luka itu, James?" tanya Remus dengan nada tak percaya, "Aku tidak ingat kau pernah—" kata-katanya tak tersambung. Remus menutup mulutnya sendiri, terlalu ngeri melihat bekas-bekas luka menyerupai sayatan yang ada di dada, perut dan lengan bagian atas James. Begitu juga dengan pipi kiri sahabatnya itu—

James menghela napas, "Aku sendiri tidak pernah ingat mendapatkan luka ini." gumamnya dengan nada kebingungan sambil kembali mengancingi kemejanya, "Aku melihat ini ketika berganti pakaian tadi pagi—"

"Sakit?" Remus kembali bertanya. Wajahnya meringis seolah dirinyalah yang merasa sakit. "Maksudku, sekarang—apa masih terasa sakit?" sambung Remus sambil mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan James, memandanginya prihatin.

"Tidak sama sekali." jawab James, "Sebenarnya bekas luka yang mendadak ada ini bukan hal yang teraneh. Tetapi juga—" James menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, "aku sama sekali tidak bisa ingat apa yang terjadi di Hospital Wing tadi malam. Maksudku—aku ingat ketika aku meninggalkan kamar, mengerjai Filch, tetapi ingatanku seolah terputus di sana." pemuda itu menautkan _hazel_-nya pada coklat madu milik Remus, "Apa menurutmu aku bisa pingsan karena adu mantra dengan orang yang habis sakit, Moony?"

Remus tidak segera menjawab. Kedua alisnya bertaut.

"Mungkin—" James memperhatikan ketika Remus mulai berbicara, "aku tidak yakin, James, tetapi kau tahu—mantra Obliviate?"

Raut wajah James berubah terkejut, lalu ia tertawa kecil, "Tidak, Moony—siapa yang berani melakukan hal tersebut padaku?"

"Severus—" Remus angkat bahu, "James, kau tahu gosip yang menyebar semenjak kita tingkat pertama. Severus, di usianya yang kesebelas, bahkan mengetahui lebih banyak mantra terlarang daripada mereka yang kelas tujuh." pemuda berambut madu itu beranalisis, "Tetapi ada satu lagi keanehan. Kau bilang kau mengingat semua hal kecuali apa yang terjadi malam itu—itu berarti Severus _memilih_ untuk menghapus kenangan itu saja." sambung Remus dengan mimik misterius, "Kau tahu 'kan, apa itu artinya?"

"Dia—" anggukan tegang James berikan, "Legilimens. Atau setidaknya, dia mengusai mantra itu."

"Tepat." si surai madu ikut mengangguk, "Entah apa yang sudah terjadi di antara kalian berdua—tetapi Severus memilih untuk membuatmu melupakannya. Kau yakin tidak ada yang kau ingat, kan?" tegas Remus.

Lemas, James mengangguk.

"Setidaknya dia tidak memanipulasi ingatanmu—dan kurasa memang hal rumit seperti itu cenderung mustahil untuk dilakukan seorang murid kelas enam." Remus menghela napas, berat, "Kalau dia bisa dengan mudah memasuki alam bawah sadarmu dan menghapus ingatanmu—itu berarti kau sedang dalam keadaan yang sama sekali tidak bisa melawan. Mungkin dia membuatmu pingsan sebelumnya—atau—" sedikit tersentak, Remus menoleh ke arah James, "luka-luka di tubuhmu, James—tidakkah ini cocok?"

Mereka berpandangan ngeri—

Dan mendadak memori James kembali pada buku kecil tersebut. Juga boneka berjubah hitam di kelas mantra. Efek yang sama—sayatan-sayatan serupa dilukai oleh sabetan pedang—mantra yang hanya ada di _textbook_ ramuan itu—

"Sectumsempra—" desis James, tidak percaya.

Dahi Remus berkerut, "Kau bilang apa tadi, James?"

"Moony, menurutmu—" James menatap Remus dengan sorot serius, "kenapa Severus hanya menghapus satu ingatan—apabila ingatanku yang lain bisa membuatku mengira-ngira akan ingatan yang dia hapus?"

"Karena pada dasarnya Legilimency itu bukan seperti kau membaca buku, James." jawab Remus sambil sedikit mengingat akan apa yang pernah ia baca, "Sihir yang berkaitan dengan memori seseorang itu tidak sesederhana mantra tarung. Pada kenyataannya, otak manusia itu memiliki ingatan berlapis—dan mungkin kemampuan Severus hanya sebatas membaca apa yang ada di lapisan luar." Remus menjelaskan panjang lebar—sekalipun ia tidak terlalu yakin akan prosentase kebenaranya, "Tetapi ini mengerikan. Kalau ia terus mengasah kemampuannya, aku tak ingin membayangkan sepuluh tahun ke depan—"

"Apa tidak ada cara untukku mengembalikan ingatanku kembali?" tanya James, kalut.

"Kecuali si perapal itu memantrai korbannya dengan mantra pembalik." Remus angkat bahu, "Sepertinya, sih—" sambung si kutu buku dengan nada kurang yakin, "Dan, sekedar tambahan saja. Kebanyakan penyihir yang menguasai Legilimency juga menguasai Occlumency. Mereka mampu memblokir pikiran agar tidak terbaca dengan mudah. Tetapi kembali pada kemampuan masing-masing juga—" tambah Remus, kembali mengusap dagunya sendiri, "dan _well_, mengingat orang yang _kemungkinan besar _menghapus memorimu itu Severus—entah kenapa aku yakin kalau dia sudah menguasainya."

James menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ini gila. Bahkan sejumput ingatan pun tidak tersisa di sudut-sudut benaknya. James cukup yakin kalau Severus melakukan sesuatu padanya—atau mungkin justru sebaliknya. Dia melakukan sesuatu sampai mantra terlarang itu terucap. Tetapi apa, dan kenapa, lalu bagaimana bisa bekas luka itu muncul di tubuhnya, ingatan James sama sekali gelap. Kalaupun ada satu hal yang berhasil menyita perhatiannya—itu adalah satu cumbuan. Entah kenapa James merasa kalau kecupan di bibir itu bukanlah kali pertama mereka. Hal itu berhasil membuat si kacamata frustasi, dan Remus sedikit panik ketika melihat James berdiri dengan gusar—

"James?"

"Moony—" James mendesah pelan, lalu menepuk sebelah pundak sahabatnya, "sebelumnya, maaf kalau aku terkesan egois." ia bertanya dengan nada lirih, "Aku berjanji akan membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu setelah ini—tetapi sekarang, ada hal yang harus kulakukan. Dan kumohon—jangan campuri urusanku."

Remus mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti, namun ia sama sekali tidak memprotes. Si surai madu sudah tahu kalau James akan berlaku nekad tanpa pernah bisa ia kendalikan. Gagal sudah rencana besarnya untuk mendiskusikan perihal pengakuan Sirius tadi malam—dan rasanya hal itu justru membuat Remus menghela napas lega. Setelah pemandangan yang ia saksikan di Hospital Wing tadi pagi, prefek itu tidak ingin menduga apa yang akan terjadi kalau sampai James mengetahui kalau Sirius-lah dalang dari kejadian di malam itu. Remus melirik ke arah jubah hitam yang James tinggalkan begitu saja—lalu meraih sebuah perkamen yang menyembul dari saku besar tersebut.

Dalam bisikan, Remus mengucap mantra rahasia dan mengetukkan tongkat sihirnya di sana. Beberapa detik ia otak-atik peta sihir tersebut, mencari keberadaan James—dan menelan ludah ketika menemukan nama sahabatnya itu tertera di lantai bawah tanah.

Kelas ramuan—dan James sedang melakukan sesuatu di sana.

Atau lebih tepatnya, _mencuri_ sesuatu dari sana—

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End of Chapter Twelve**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

1) Muffliato itu sebenernya buat memblurkan suara di keramaian dengan suara dengung. Tapi anggaplah ini bisa dipakai dan walaupun si Filch bolak balik atau madam pomfrey ke ruangannya, dia tetep ga bisa liat/denger lah ya =w=a Soalnya saya butuh satu mantra di buku si Severus biar dia sadar kalo si buku malang ada di tangan James =w=b

2) Imajinasikan saja sendiri tiga kata itu apaan =)) #diganyang Pilihan : I am sorry, I miss you, I need you, I want you, dan I – I lainnya XDD

3) Endorfin itu hormon cinta, yang dikeluarkan kelenjar pituari dan apa gitu di dalem otak, lupa saya. Hormon ini mengendalikan banyak hal, misalnya nafsu, cinta dan ehemorgasmeehem—

4) Di plot asli JKR, James memang _orang pertama_ yang kena Sectumsempra-nya Sev =)) Anjir ngakak saya pas tau. Tapi sebenernya James cuma luka di pipi doang karena Sev merapal non verbal tanpa tongkat. Di sini, karena saya dari awal mau bikin James terkapar bersimbah darah, jadilah Sectumsempra-nya versi full power #digerek

INI CHAPTER PALING REBEK SEPANJANG CERITA Orz Orz Orz

Mabok-mabok. Ceritanya mau mulai masukin yang canon-canon, tapi karena emang kagak baca bukunya, Ambudaff lagi yang jadi korban #diganyang Intinya sih si Severus menghapus sebagian ingatan James—dan kayaknya chapter depan isinya adu mantra nih ="=a Aku nggak tau apakah Severus dari kelas enam udah bisa Legilimency dan Occlumency sih, cuma kalo diliat gedenya aja bisa baca pikiran ga pake tongkat dan Occlumancy dia lebih jago dari mbah Voldie—ya anggaplah dia udah belajar dan kemampuannya baru sebegitu (?) Lagian kayak nggak mungkin kalo di usia segitu dia melampaui kemampuan Slughorn ="=a #lalalala~

Btw ini hint juga sih. Soalnya si mantra memori ini bakal menjadi poin penting di dalam cerita #upsspoiler #ngek Dan sebelum ditanya kenapa Sev ampe pake Sectumsempra, itu karena sebenernya dia masih kesisa trauma sama Sirius. Jadi saben kali diperlakukan mesum, sadar nggak sadar dia bakal keinget itu lagi. Dan apakah yang ada di dalam pikiran Severus, dan ngapain si James mau nyolong (btw based on obrolan fred dan george, marauders map itu bisa menunjukkan 'where are they and what are they doing', kebayangnya itu peta bisa zoom in zoom out (?) tapi kenapa di film penampakannya 2d, yasudahlah ya), Itu ada di chapter berikutnya XDD


	13. Wrath

_**Under My Skin**_

_A Fanfiction_

_By __**Sabaku no Ghee**_

_4900-ish words_

_Friendship, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst_

_James x Severus (main), one-sided Severus x Lily, one-sided James x Lily, one-sided James x Sirius, one-sided Sirius x Remus, belibet amat dah pairing-nya ="=a_

_WARNING : Slash. Maybe OOC. Canon. Marauders era. Banyak mantra yang seharusnya ada di kelas 7 dipakai di kelas 6 (setting sekarang). Sangat terinspirasi dari doujinshi The World dan Supernova : Ksatria, Puteri dan Bintang Jatuh._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Remus Lupin melangkah terburu ke kamar asramanya—

Pukul dua lewat tiga puluh menit, ketika itu, dan ia harus segera mengambil _textbook_ untuk mata pelajaran selanjutnya yang akan berlangsung pukul tiga kelak. Mungkin juga beberapa lembar perkamen karena pelajaran Sejarah Sihir tentu akan menghasilkan banyak catatan. Remus tahu kedua sahabatnya—James dan Sirius—tak bisa diandalkan soal catat-mencatat. Terkadang kedua begundal itu malah membolos karena menurut mereka, sejarah itu tidak penting. Berbeda dengan Peter yang memilih untuk menghadiri semua pelajaran—namun sahabatnya yang satu itu lebih sering tertidur di kelas. Memang jarang ada orang yang tidak terkantuk-kantuk mendengarkan ceramah profesor Binns—jam pelajaran terakhir pula. Yah, salah satu penyihir hebat itu adalah Remus.

Pemuda berambut madu itu sudah melewati lukisan si Nyonya Gemuk, menyapa beberapa adik tingkat yang sedang mengerjakan tugas di ruang bersama, dan setengah berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Masih berkecamuk dalam benak Remus—James yang langsung melarikan diri ke kelas ramuan. Lihat, bahkan jubah hitam dan Peta Perampok yang senaknya James tinggalkan kini Remus yang mengurusi. Namun seperti apa yang sahabatnya katakan—Remus memilih untuk tidak ikut campur. Ada rasa cemas mengganjal dalam dadanya sekalipun ia yakin James tak akan berbuat buruk pada orang yang—Remus sudah menyangka hubungan antara si kacamata dan Severus akan sampai ke tahap yang sudah seharusnya ia rahasiakan—_well_, disukainya secara khusus.

Prefek itu menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran negatif dan meraih pegangan pintu sesampainya ia di depan kamar—

"…"

Dan tidak menyangka kalau di dalam sana, ada Sirius Black yang sedang duduk di tepi pembaringannya—dengan kedua tangan terkatup sebagai penumpu kening.

Remus terdiam beberapa detik dalam posisi berdirinya.

"Moony—"

Si surai kecoklatan menghela napas sebelum berjalan ke arah kabinet pribadinya, "Tidak sekarang, Sirius—" jawabnya dengan nada lelah. Sangat sulit bagi seorang Remus untuk mengacuhkan orang—kau harus tahu. Apalagi kalau korbannya adalah Sirius yang tak lain adalah salah satu teman pertamanya di Hogwarts. Tetapi ia masih belum siap, atau mungkin terlalu terpukul untuk menerima kalau Sirius-lah biang keladi tragedi di malam bulan purnama itu. Remus meletakkan jubah milik James di ranjang sahabatnya itu, lalu kembali ke areanya sendiri. Ia berlutut dan membuka pintu lemari kecilnya, menyibukkan diri dengan buku-buku di dalam sana, "kita harus bergegas karena kelas akan segera—"

"_If I kneel before him for an absolution—throw my pride and dignity away —_" ada sedikit jeda dalam kalimat itu, "_would you forgive me_?"

Gerakan serba sibuk Remus terhenti.

Sirius menoleh ke arah punggung berbalut jubah tersebut. Remus mencengkram gagang pintu kabinetnya—erat. Entah perasaan apa yang kini seolah meremas jantungnya.

"_You're not going to ask for it, Sirius_—" helaan napas. Remus bersusah payah mencari kalimat yang tepat, "_unless because you really feel sorry about it_." pemuda itu mengambil satu buku tebal dan beberapa perkamen sebelum menutupnya kembali.

"_It's not like I don't feel sorry nor regret it_." bagaimana cara Sirius mengatakannya—bukan kalau ia tidak merasa bersalah. Ia tahu ia salah. Tetapi menyesal? Dia tak akan pernah menyesal untuk sesuatu yang ia anggap sebagai perlindungan bagi sahabat-sahabatnya. Namun untuk aksinya yang membuat trauma pada kedua belah pihak—ya, itu berbeda lagi ceritanya, "Tetapi kalau kau berpikir aku harus meminta maaf—"

Remus berbalik, "Sirius—" potong sang Prefek yang kini menatap lawan bicaranya dengan ekspresi terluka, "dengar, permintaan maaf bukan kedermawanan. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya meminta maaf tanpa benar-benar tahu apa kesalahanmu—"

"Moony—"

"Kau _bersalah _padanya, karena itulah kau meminta maaf." suara Remus terdengar meninggi, "Aku tak mau menjadi alasanmu, Sirius. Aku tidak mau kau meminta maaf pada Severus karena aku yang menyuruhmu—", sedikit tercekat, dan parau, namun Remus melanjutkan "kenapa kau tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau tidak paham kalau—" untuk beberapa detik, Remus membiarkan hening yang berbicara

"Aku—" Sirius memejamkan matanya.

Remus menggenggam erat buku dan perkamen dalam pelukannya, "Kau akan melakukannya atas dasar kemauanmu sendiri, tidakkah _seharusnya_ seperti itu?"

Sirius tidak menjawab. Obsidiannya bertemu lagi dengan kelereng sewarna madu milik sahabatnya. Remus menggelengkan kepalanya, nyaris tak kentara. Ia tidak suka ini. Tidak suka melihat Sirius yang terlihat begini lemah dan menyedihkan. Remus sudah memaafkannya—benar-benar memaafkannya bahkan sebelum Sirius meminta. Karena itu ada perasaan ganjil yang mengganjal ketika Sirius mengatasnamakan Severus sebagai satu persyaratan—tidakkah salahnya kepada Slytherin itu adalah hal yang berbeda? Remus memilih untuk mengeraskan hatinya dan melangkah ke arah pintu. Menggenggam kenop usang tersebut lalu menariknya sampai daun pintu terayun—

Sempat Remus menghentikan langkah dan melirik.

"_Don't do it for my sake, _Sirius—" lirih Remus, "_it's just—pathetic_."

Black muda itu memejamkan mata ketika mendengar suara derit dari pintu yang menutup perlahan. Helaan napas berat terdengar ketika telinganya menangkap suara tapak kaki yang menjauh. Kembali Sirius mengacak rambutnya. Berjalan tak tentu arah dalam ruangan itu. Mengumpat dan memukuli dinding batu sebagai bentuk kekecewaan terhadap dirinya sendiri. Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu berbalik dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Menengadah dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang seolah sedang mencemooh. Sirius merasa dirinya benar-benar kacau. Ia sudah tahu kalau semua tak akan bisa berakhir baik. Setidaknya tidak dengan cara yang mudah.

"Eh?"

Sirius sedikit tersentak ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka lagi, namun kembali rileks saat menyadari siapa gerangan yang ada di baliknya, "Pete. Kau membuatku kaget saja—"

"Maaf, Sirius—aku kira tidak ada orang." pemuda bertubuh pendek itu tersenyum tak enak karena sudah mendorong pintu terlalu keras. Ia segera berlari kecil ke arah lemarinya untuk mengambil buku, "Kau tidak siap-siap? Sebentar lagi ada kelas Sejarah Sihir, kan?" tanya Peter yang masih mengobok-obok isi kabinetnya.

"Iya, aku tahu." Sirius menjawab malas-malasan. Sembilan puluh persen karena di dalam hatinya, badai itu masih mengamuk. Tubuh itu sama sekali tidak beranjak.

Peter berdiri dari posisi berjongkoknya sambil memeluk sebuah buku tebal dan menoleh ke arah Sirius, "Kau—" ia bertanya hati-hati, "tidak berminat masuk kelas, ya?"

"Ketahuan, ya?" balas Sirius, lengkap dengan seringaian isengnya yang siang itu terlihat dipaksakan. Surai hitam pekat itu menegakkan posisi berdirinya dan meloyor begitu saja ke arah pintu, "Tolong catatkan yang rapi, Pete. Aku sedang tidak _mood _masuk kelas—"

"Heh?" Peter melongo, "Lalu kau mau kemana—Sirius!"

"Tidur siang!" balasan itu berupa teriakan yang menjauh seiring langkah berlari Sirius menuruni tangga.

Peter merasa ada seekor gagak imajiner terbang di atas kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Severus Snape menatap sebatang pohon dari balik jendela Hospital Wing.

Sekitar pukul dua siang, kalau ia tebak dari arah jatuhnya bayangan. Pemuda itu masih duduk di pembaringannya—selesai dengan sebuah buku tebal yang sengaja dibawakan _madam _Pomfrey agar dirinya tidak terlalu bosan. Wanita baik hati itu sudah menawarkan diri untuk membawakan beberapa kitab lain setelah urusannya di St. Mungo selesai. Severus menghela napas. Berharap tidak akan ada pasien lain yang masuk klinik ini sebelum _madam_ Pomfrey kembali. Jangan sampai dia yang harus repot dengan bocah kelas satu tolol yang jatuh dari sapu terbang. Tetapi rasanya Severus memilih menjadi dokter dadakan saja daripada harus berhadapan dengan _orang itu_ lagi—

Tidak mungkin, kan? Seingatnya hari ini jadwal murid kelas enam penuh. Menjawab pertanyaan kenapa Lily Evans belum memunculkan diri di ruangan ini.

Namun toh—sekeras apapun ia berusaha memikirkan sahabatnya, bayangan James Potter tetap mendominasi isi kepalanya. Severus masih mengingat detail kejadian tadi malam. Tak akan pernah lupa betapa banyak darah yang membebaskan diri dan seberapa mual dirinya karena bau amis karat. Kepanikan sempat menyerang—namun dengan cepat ia merapalkan Vulnera Sanentur setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya. Satu rapalan yang membuat laju darah berkurang sampai terhenti sama sekali. Dua kali rapalan untuk menutup seluruh luka sobek dan merekatkan kembali daging yang teriris. Dan terakhir untuk menghilangkan efek terburuk—meninggalkan bekas-bekas luka sayat yang hampir tak kentara. Severus sedikit merinding kalau mengingatnya kembali.

Bersyukur ia, karena kali pertamanya merapal mantra tersebut berujung dengan keberhasilan. Tetapi hal yang mengganggu Severus justru apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Awalnya ia hanya berniat menghapus satu ingatan—namun apa daya rasa ingin tahunya yang besar membuat Severus melihat hampir semua isi memori James. Terkejut, sudah pasti. Ia tidak menyangka kalau rasa penasaran James tehadapnya sudah ada semejak pertemuan pertama mereka di Hogwarts Express. Seluruh penindasan dan keusilan James adalah bentuk kekesalannya karena Severus tidak pernah peduli akan ketenarannya. Sikap yang sama seperti pada bocah ingusan kebanyakan—mengganggu orang yang ia sukai untuk mendapatkan perhatian.

Selama ini Severus menyangka kalau James benar-benar membencinya. Entah karena prestasinya dalam soal pelajaran atau karena kedekatannya dengan gadis yang ia suka. Karena itu ia kaget bukan main saat menemukan kenyataan kalau James melakukan itu untuk melihat reaksinya. Severus sudah tahu kelanjutan pembicaraan James dan Sirius di perpustakaan. Sudah tahu kalau James benar-benar tidak terlibat dalam kejadian Dedalu Perkasa. Sudah tahu apa yang James pikirkan dan rasakan selama dirinya ada di St. Mungo. Sudah tahu kenapa James menjenguknya semalam—sudah tahu kalau James benar-benar—ini gila, ia tahu—_menyukainya_, dalam konteks yang romantis.

Ya—kalau tidak, James tidak mungkin mengatakannya, 'kan?

Severus menggelengkan kepalanya saat seluruh kenangan dan perasaan James kembali menghantuinya. Ia tahu kenapa James menyerangnya—mencumbunya begitu dalam karena hasratnya yang tertahan. Ia paham kalau terpisah secara fisik selama dua minggu menimbulkan kerinduan, karena samar Severus juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia mengerti saat James tak bisa menahan kata-kata yang menyiratkan kebenaran—sekalipun Severus memilih untuk membuat James lupa. Pemuda berambut sebahu itu menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraba tulang selangkanya. Menggesek pelan bekas kemerahan yang James tinggalkan malam itu lalu memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

Tidak seharusnya ia dicintai sehebat ini. Tidak sepantasnya perasaan terlarang ini ada. Tetapi kenapa ia tidak menghindar dari kecupan selamat pagi itu—ia juga tidak tahu. Severus mendesah. Berat.

_Aku bukan matahari, Potter._

"Sev—"

Tersentak, Severus menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Bola matanya tak bisa membulat lebih besar lagi ketika menemukan _orang itu_ sudah ada di sana, "Potter?" ia menelan ludah gugup ketika James tersenyum padanya. Buru-buru Severus mengancingkan piyama yang ia kenakan untuk menutupi bagian dadanya, "Apa—yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Menjengukmu, tentu. Apa salah?" James terlihat cengar-cengir seperti biasa sambil berjalan mendekati pembaringan Severus.

"Tidakkah seharusnya kau ada kelas?" tanya Severus, matanya terlihat menyelidik. Mati-matian ia berusaha agar suaranya tetap tenang dan berpura-pura kalau tak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka, "Atau kau sedang membolos untuk mengusikku?"

Di luar dugaan, James tertawa kecil, "Astaga, kau ini tetap sinis, ya? Aku sengaja datang dengan mengabaikan kelas Sejarah Sihir, lho. Yah, masuk kelas pun pasti aku tidur." santai, James duduk di tepian pembaringan Slytherin itu. Sama seperti tadi malam—"Bagaimana? Keadaanmu? Kapan kau akan kembali beraktivitas?"

Severus mendelikkan kedua manik kelabunya untuk menyelami samudra _hazel_ yang kini ia tatap. Percuma—ia masih belum bisa melakukan Legilimency secara non-verbal. Pemuda berekspresi datar itu akhirnya memilih untuk mempercayai hasil pekerjaannya semalam. Dilihat dari reaksinya, Severus cukup yakin kalau James tidak menyimpan prasangka, "Lusa aku sudah bisa keluar dari sini." ia menjawab pendek.

"Syukurlah. Kukira aku harus menunggu lebih lama untuk melihatmu berkeliaran di sekitarku." cengiran iseng James membuat Severus mendengus.

"Bukankah _kau_ yang dengan senang hati mengikutiku, Potter?" ia membalas, dengan nada mencemooh seperti biasa, "Ada yang lain, tidak? Aku mau tidur—" Severus berpura-pura menguap, semata-mata karena ia tidak ingin bicara terlalu banyak pada James. Terlalu berbahaya. Dan sejujurnya melihat bibir James bergerak-gerak ketika berbicara justru mengingatkannya pada insiden tadi pagi—

"Hanya ingin berkata 'terima kasih' karena sudah repot-repot memanggil _madam_ Pomfrey ketika aku pingsan di sini semalam." jawab James sambil kembali memberikan senyuman lebarnya pada Severus, "Maaf aku merepotkanmu. Padahal kau masih sakit."

"Oh, itu—" sengaja Severus memalingkan wajah dan kembali menatap apapun yang ada di luar jendela, "kau berat sekali. Asal kau tahu saja."

James kembali tertawa ringan—sekalipun ada pahit yang bercokol di kerongkongannya. Severus tidak membicarakan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ketidakjujuran itu jelas menoreh luka tak tampak di hati pemuda berkacamata itu. Namun James tetap memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, dan beranjak dari tempat tidur Severus, "Kau belum menghabiskan ramuanmu, Sev?" ia bertanya sambil melihat salah satu piala berwarna perunggu yang masih setengah berisi—jangan tanya warna dan baunya.

"Aku baru hendak menghabiskannya—" jawab Severus, dingin, "dan kau datang."

"Baik, baik, sekarang kau harus menghabiskannya." James melirik dan menemukan Severus yang masih memalingkan wajahnya. Dalam diam dan dengan tangan cepatnya, James merogoh saku celana untuk mengeluarkan satu botol kecil berisi sedikit cairan bening. Ia buka sumbat gabusnya dan memasukkan satu tetes cairan tersebut ke dalam piala. James memutar-mutar benda tersebut perlahan untuk memastikan ramuan curiannya tercampur rata, "Minumlah. Setelah ini kau baru boleh tidur—"

Severus menoleh dan menerima piala tersebut tanpa prasangka, "Kau tak akan melakukan hal tolol selama aku tidur, kan?" pemuda itu mendelik curiga.

"Tidak janji, ya." James terkekeh usil, "Soalnya wajahmu waktu sedang tidur suka membuatku ingin melakukan—oke baiklah, aku diam." buru-buru James meralat omongan ketika dilihatnya Severus sudah mencengkram tongkat sihirnya.

Dengusan kecil sebelum Severus menyesap ramuannya. Tegukan pertama ia masih sadar sepenuhnya—namun tangannya langsung kehilangan tenaga ketika kerongkongannya dialiri cairan dalam tegukan kedua. James buru-buru mengambil piala tersebut sebelum terjatuh, juga menahan bahu Severus yang nyaris terhempas ke belakang. Slytherin itu sempat membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya ketika melihat ekspresi datar di wajah James. Mati-matian ia mempertahankan kesadarannya, berusaha melempar mantra dengan tongkat dalam cengkramannya, namun semua berakhir dengan kegagalan.

Bahkan seorang Severus Snape, jenius ramuan dari asrama ular, tak mampu mendeteksi juga menahan efek dari satu tetes _draught of living death_—

"Selamat tidur, Sev—" bisik James sambil dengan perlahan menidurkan tubuh lemas Severus, "dan maaf karena aku tak menemukan cara selain ini."

James tahu Severus berbohong, mengobok-obok isi kepalanya dan menghapus sesuatu dari ingatannya. Yang James masih tidak mengerti—kenapa Severus melakukannya. Hal itulah yang membuat si Gryffindor memutuskan untuk membalas dendam. Ia pernah membaca soal kinerja Veritaserum yang berkurang akurasinya kalau berurusan dengan seorang yang Occlumens. Mengarahkan tongkat ke pelipis Severus ketika ia dalam keadaan sadar sama saja memancing keributan. Dan demi apapun—ia tak akan pernah melakukan sihir terlarang macamnya Imperius. James berpegang pada ocehan Remus barusan—dan mencuri pakai modus operandi yang Severus lakukan padanya.

Legilimency akan bekerja maksimal ketika korban berada dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

"_Honestly, I don't want to, but_—" James mengeluarkan _mahogany-_nya yang menonjol dari saku celana bagian belakang, "_you pushed me to do this_." helaan napas berat sebelum akhirnya James mengarahkan ujung tongkat sihirnya ke kening Severus. Sedikit bergetar dengan keraguan membuncah. Benarkah keputusan yang ia lakukan ini? Tidakkah kelak ia terpukul akan kenyataan yang tidak seharusnya ia tahu? James Potter memejamkan matanya. Agak lama. Namun—ia sudah memutuskan. Tak dapat ditarik kembali. Pemuda itu menarik napas panjang-panjang, dan berbisik pelan—

_Legilimens—_

.

.

.

_Apa?_

.

.

.

James terkesiap—

"Sirius—" pemuda itu nyaris mematahkan tongkat sihirnya sendiri, "_kau—_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Peter Pettigrew sedang bergegas menuruni tangga karena sadar dirinya terlambat memasuki kelas Sejarah Sihir.

Siapa suruh ada coklat katak menyembul dari jubah milik James yang tergeletak begitu saja. Remaja berambut terang dengan potongan pendek itu menghapus sisa coklat di ujung bibirnya sebelum membelokkan langkah ke kelas yang seharusnya ia datangi lebih awal, namun terdiam di tempat ketika melihat James berlari dari arah berlawanan. Peter mengerenyitkan dahi—berpikir apakah mereka sama-sama terlambat. Tetapi James tidak sedang membawa-bawa buku ataupun perkamen. Pakai _sweater_ pun tidak. Jubah apalagi.

Yang membuat Peter ngeri adalah tongkat sihir James teracung di tangan—dalam posisi siap duel dan menyerang siapapun yang menghalangi.

"Pete!"

Nada suara James jelas membuat Peter menelan ludah karena kaget bercampur ngeri. Terlebih sorot mata teman sekamarnya sedang terbakar amarah. Langkah James meningkat kecepatannya ketika ia mendekati Peter—dan pemuda bertubuh pendek itu terlihat seperti tikus yang akan diterkam kucing. Ia hanya bisa meringis pasrah ketika James mencengkram kedua lengannya—keras dan memberikan sedikit goncangan.

"Dimana Sirius—"

"Eh? Si—Sirius?" tidak siap dengan pertanyaan itu, Peter malah bertanya balik.

"Iya, Sirius!" hardik si kacamata dengan nada sangat tidak sabar—sungguh berbeda dengan sikap James yang biasanya, "Kau melihat dia, tidak? Katakan padaku!"

Peter merasa napasnya memburu karena ketakutan, "I—itu, Sirius—dia bilang dia—tidak akan masuk kelas—" jawab si Gryffindor gagal itu, terbata, "dia—membolos—"

"Dimana. Dia. Sekarang. Pete?" James mengeja setiap kata yang diucapkannya—penuh ancaman dan intimidasi yang membuat Peter siap kencing di tempat.

"Dia—bilang dia mau—" putus-putus Peter kembali mengumpulkan keberanian dalam sisa napasnya, "tidur—siang. Tapi aku—tidak tahu di—mana—James—"

Perlahan, James melepaskan cengkramannya dan menatap Peter dengan sorot mengerikan. Sirius Black dan tidur siang adalah kombinasi yang cukup James kenal. Mereka pernah menaiki pohon-pohon yang tumbuh di sekitar tempat itu sambil berbuat iseng pada siapapun yang ada di bawahnya. Mereka pernah bermain dengan air danau dan membuat taruhan konyol mengenai cumi-cumi raksasa yang hidup di dalamnya. Mereka juga sering duduk-duduk di atas rerumputannya dan tertidur sampai lupa kalau ada kelas pada jam terakhir—geram, ia melangkahkan kakinya terburu dan pergi begitu saja ke arah pintu keluar kastil. Meninggalkan Peter yang masih sedikit terguncang.

Pettigrew muda itu diam sebentar, mencoba mencerna, dan dalam kepanikan, yang ia lakukan adalah berlari ke kelas Sejarah Sihir. Dengan napas tersenggal, Peter menelusuri koridor panjang di lantai satu itu dan berhenti di hadapan sebuah pintu. Agak ragu ia untuk mengetuknya karena pelajaran sudah benar-benar dimulai. Peter mengigit kuku ibu jarinya dan mondar-mandir kalut. Setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar lima menit, ia berani juga mengetuk pintu besar tersebut. Perlahan pintu tersebut membuka, menampakkan sosok Cuthbert Binns yang sedang melayang ringan.

"_Mister_ Pettigrew?" nada suaranya terdengar tidak enak, "Gryffindor akan mendapatkan pengurangan nilai karena kau terlambat—dan dua orang tidak hadir tanpa alasan."

Remus Lupin yang hari itu duduk di bangku paling depan hanya menghela napas ketika melihat Peter terdiam di depan pintu. Begitu juga dengan Lily Evans yang barusan sibuk dengan pena bulu dan perkamennya—

"Ma—maafkan saya, profesor Binns—" cicit Peter, "tetapi—"

Profesor Binns mengerutkan bibirnya, membuatnya terlihat seperti kura-kura tua dari zaman antah berantah, "Masuklah, _mister_ Pettigrew, kita lanjutkan pelajaran—" suara itu terdengar seperti dengungan dan matanya dengan cepat kembali pada perkamen.

"Remus—" Peter buru-buru masuk ke dalam kelas dan berhenti di depan meja Remus untuk menyeret pergelangan tangan sang prefek, "kau harus ikut aku—" ucapnya dengan nada kalut dan ngeri.

"Eh—apa-apaan ini, Pete?" kebingungan, Remus langsung berdiri ketika tubuh kurusnya diseret begitu saja, "Tetapi—astaga, maafkan saya, profesor Binns—" ucap Remus dengan nada tidak enak ketika ia _menembus_ sosok abu-abu guru sejarahnya, "Pete!"

Peter yang tidak peduli masih menarik Remus keluar dari kelas, "Kau harus menghentikan mereka, Remus—" Peter kembali mencicit ketika mereka sudah ada di luar jangkauan pendengaran rekan-rekan sekelasnya yang masih berpandangan keheranan, "Sirius—dan James—mereka—" Peter menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya dengan kalimat terputus-putus dan nada suara bergetar.

Ekspresi jengah di wajah Remus berhanti dengan raut tidak percaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sirius masih mempermainkan tongkat sihirnya—

"Expelliarmus!"

—ketika mendadak benda itu terpental begitu saja dari tangannya.

Black muda itu menghela napas. Selera humor James Potter memang tidak pernah tidak buruk—namun tidak biasanya orang itu datang tak diundang dan mementalkan instrumen sihir orang seenaknya. Malas, Sirius yang sedari tadi tidur-tiduran di bawah langit mendung itu mengambil posisi duduk. Ia hendak menyapa dengan guyonan sinisnya seperti biasa, tadinya, namun urung karena ia merasa ada yang salah. Benar-benar salah. Karena dalam keadaan normal, tak mungkin James mencengkram kerah kemejanya dan menariknya sekasar ini—

"Hei, apa-apaan ini, Ja—"

_**BUGH—**_

Satu pukulan keburu melayang sebelum Sirius menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kau—" James menggeram. Kedua _hazel-_nya memancarkan emosi yang meledak-ledak. Sepasang alisnya bertautan karena amarah yang siap ditumpahkan, "aku tak menyangka, Sirius, kau—" napas pemuda berkacamata itu memburu.

Sirius masih tersungkur di atas rerumputan. Otaknya terlalu lambat untuk bereaksi—dan rasa sakit karena memar di pipi juga bagian dalam mulutnya yang tergigit baru terasa sekarang. Remaja bersurai hitam pekat itu mengusap cairan yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya—dan sedikit terkesiap ketika menemukan darah bercampur dengan air liur di punggung tangannya

"Berdiri, Sirius Black—" gumam James.

Tanpa bicara, Sirius mengambil posisi berdiri. Kelereng obsidiannya menatap lurus dan tajam ketika ia sadar kalau James tidak sedang main-main. Ia tahu sesuatu terjadi di belakang punggungnya. Sesuatu yang ada di luar rencananya. Apakah Remus yang menceritakan—atau Severus sendiri? Sirius tidak ingin tahu. Dan entah kenapa hal-hal renik seperti itu menjadi tak berarti, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku, James Potter?" nada suara itu berubah dari kebingungan menjadi menekan, "Dilihat dari caramu yang barbar ini, kurasa kau sudah mengetahui semuanya, eh?" seringaian muncul di wajah Sirius—hal yang membuat James makin dikuasai emosi negatif.

"Tutup mulutmu, brengsek!"

James merangsek maju, mengepalkan sebelah tangannya untuk diadukan sekali lagi dengan rahang Sirius. Serangan tersebut ternyata kurang akurat sehingga Sirius masih bisa menghindar dengan cara melangkah cepat ke samping. Black muda itu segera melepaskan jubah dan melonggarkan dasinya. Mereka memang penyihir, namun tidak berarti tidak tahu dasar-dasar berkelahi—yang tidak pernah terlintas dalam benak mereka hanya satu. Tak pernah sekalipun terpikir oleh Sirius untuk menghantam ulu hati James seperti yang barusan ia lakukan. Tidak telak karena James sempat memundurkan tubuhnya—namun cukup untuk membuat si kacamata meringis kesakitan.

Deru napas terdengar ketika James kembali memaksakan diri menyerang. Kepalan tangannya ia arahkan pada bagian bawah dagu Sirius. Serangan telak yang sukses membuatnya berteriak tertahan dan terhuyung. Pening luar biasa membuat konsentrasi Sirius buyar—ia bahkan tidak sempat menghindar ketika pukulan lain James layangkan lurus ke arah diafragmanya. Sirius mengumpat—dengan suara parau dan tercekat karena menahan sakit. Aksi James tadi membuat tubuh jangkung itu menghempas batang pohon, mengakibatkan nyeri menjalari bahu dan tulang punggungnya. Sirius tidak menyangka kalau latihan Quidditch yang James jalani bisa membuat ototnya sebegini kuat—

"Kau—" Sirius memalingkan wajahnya untuk meludah. Membuang darah yang bergumul dengan saliva dan mengarahkan jemari telunjuknya pada James. Dua detik kemudian, Sirius memuntahkan cairan yang tak lain adalah sisa-sisa pencernaannya saat jam makan siang. Asam. Pekat. Membuat tambah mual. Beberapa saat ia habiskan untuk menghabiskan isi lambung—hal yang membuat tubuhnya lebih ringan dan Sirius pun menyiapkan ancang-ancang baru, "serius, James?"

James masih memandanginya dengan tatapan murka, "Aku tak pernah main-main, Sirius—terlebih kalau sudah menyangkut nyawa orang." balas si rambut berantakan itu.

"Kau ingin aku babak belur, eh, James? " Sirius mendesis. Amarah mulai terbangun ketika dilihatnya ekspresi merendahkan dari si kapten Quidditcth, "Sama seperti Snivellus saat kau temukan?" Sirius mengibaskan tangannya, kemudian mengepalkannya. Ia kembali maju dan sempat menunduk tiba-tiba di tengah jalan, sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba dan mengincar pelipis kanan—

Terlalu cepat untuk bisa dihindari—"Ugh!" James merasa kepalanya berdenyut. Sakit bukan main dan membuatnya sempoyongan sepersekian detik setelah serangan itu masuk. Meleset sedikit saja, James yakin kacamatanya akan menjadi korban—"Kau akan berakhir di St. Mungo—Sirius—" bisik James geram, "aku bersumpah tak akan berhenti menghajarmu sampai _kau_ yang memohon untuk itu!"

Pembicaraan terhenti di sana.

Suara teriakan tertahan ditelan oleh gemuruh dari awan gelap yang menggelayut. Kelabu berarak dan angin dingin mulai menampari wajah. Langit mulai menangis dan merintik—namun tak satu pun dari James dan Sirius peduli dengan fenomena alam ini. Mereka terlalu sibuk bergulat dengan amarah. Keduanya masih mengincar bagian tubuh yang akan diserang. Kepalan tangan mereka terulur dengan kekuatan maksimal. Deru napas mereka terdengar samar meminta oksigen lebih banyak. Kaki-kaki mereka bergerak maju dan mundur untuk mencari celah. Kedua siku mereka dilayangkan dengan target bagian tubuh vital. Tak pelak lutut mereka yang selalu berusaha menyerang ulu hati—

Rasa ini benar-benar tak lazim, Sirius pun tidak mengerti. Andai ia mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya—ia tahu ia bisa membuat James hancur berantakan. Tetapi ia sendiri tidak paham kenapa ia tidak melakukan perlawanan berarti. Mungkin karena ia tahu kalau setiap atom dalam tubuhnya ini bersalah. Karena ia ingin menebus dosa dan merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Severus—apakah memang pukulan itu terasa seperih ini? Apa tamparan ranting dedalu itu menyisakan memar membiru seperti apa yang terjadi pada pinggangnya? Sirius menyeringai. Menikmati setiap rasa sakit yang berbanding lurus dengan jumlah pukulan dan tendangan James—

_Tidak seberapa._

Memar dan bilur di sekujur tubuh tidak seberapa sakitnya kalau dibandingkan luka menganga yang menciderai persahabatan mereka.

Satu pukulan yang melayang seharga dengan rasa percaya yang terkikis.

"Argh!" Sirius mengerang ketika James kembali meninggalkan lebam di pipi kirinya. Pemuda itu terguling keras. Masih memegangi lengan bagian kanannya yang sudah kebas saking sakitnya—entah seberapa kuat James menendangnya tadi.

Napas James tersenggal ketika Sirius meringis kesakitan di hadapannya. Perlahan ia mengusap darah yang mengucur bebas dari hidungnya—hasil tonjokan dari sahabatnya ketika James terlalu lengah untuk menghindar. Gerimis yang sedari tadi menggoda kini menari lebih hebat. Tangisan mendung itu turun semakin lebat—seolah ingin mengejek dua orang sahabat yang hari ini saling menyerang dan bertahan. James masih bisa berdiri sekalipun pandangannya mulai terdistraksi oleh air yang tidak pernah ia inginkan. Mungkin air mata, yang menyamar sebagai air hujan. Gryffindor itu tidak tahu lagi—

Terlambatkah ia berkata kalau ia menyesal karena sudah menghajar sahabatnya sampai babak belur begini? Habis-habisan sampai ia merasa separuh jiwanya lepas?

Sahabat—masihkah mereka _bersahabat?_

"JAMES!"

Teriakan—dari arah belakangnya. Suara itu—

"Jangan—" Sirius masih berusaha bangkit sekalipun ia terbatuk dan meludahkan darah, "mendekat—Moony—"

Remus Lupin terkejut bukan main ketika melihat Sirius Black kembali tersungkur mencium rumput. Langkahnya terhenti beberapa meter dari Sirius yang kini kembali mengerang dan merintih. Sorot mata ngeri Remus tujukan pada James yang masih bergeming dengan kemejanya yang sudah basah dan dikotori lumpur. Juga bercak merah dan sobek di beberapa bagian. Remus kembali menatap Sirius—kedua matanya mulai nanar ketika itu. Peter tiba belakangan dan melotot ketakutan saat melihat apa yang terjadi. Ia berdiri di belakang Remus tanpa berani mendekat—terlebih kalau melihat betapa mengerikannya James dan parahnya kondisi fisik Sirius.

"Kenapa?" suara Remus bergetar. Bukan karena derasnya hujan yang membasahi tubuh atau menggigitnya dingin dari angin yang mendesau, "James—kenapa?"

Kedua tangan James terkepal. Geliginya masih menggigit keras bibir bawahnya sendiri. Ia bisa merasakan asin karat di lidahnya karena itu—

"Sirius—" Remus berjalan terhuyung mendekati Sirius.

"Menjauh dariku, Moony—" balas Sirius tegas. Tiga kata itu membuat Remus terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Sirius tertawa pahit, "puas, James?" ia bertanya dengan nada penuh percaya diri dan mencemooh. Boleh saja tubuhnya babak belur begini—tetapi tidak akan dengan mudah harga dirinya dinodai, "Sudah puas? Sudah sebanding?"

James mendengus, "Tak akan pernah sebanding, Sirius—" geramnya, masih menyisakan amarah, "kau tidak hanya menyuruhnya datang. Malam itu, kau—"

Remus masih memperhatikan gerak bibir James dengan perasaan campur aduk. Apa lagi? Apa lagi yang tidak ia tahu? Apa lagi yang harus ia dengar? Pemuda bersurai madu itu ingin sekali melarikan diri dari sana—menutup kedua telinga dari suara James juga suara hatinya sendiri. Namun kakinya terkunci di sana.

"—kau _menyentuh_nya—"

Sirius tertawa.

Tawa yang luar biasa keras sampai terdengar bagai ledakan dari segala macam ketidakwarasan, "Kau membuatku seperti ini karena aku _menyentuh_nya_—_" namun kedua matanya sama sekali tidak memancarkan apa yang bibirnya lontarkan. Sekujur tubuhnya berdenyut karena lebam yang saling menggesek ketika ia terpingkal, "dan _kau_ masih mau menyentuhnya, James?" gelak itu terdengar semakin miris ketika Sirius menggelengkan kepalanya, menyadari kalau Remus sedang memandanginya dengan sepasang bola coklat bening yang siap meleleh—"Katakan, James. Apa kau masih akan menyentuhnya walau kau tahu _aku sudah menyentuhnya_ terlebih dahulu, hah?"

James kehabisan kesabarannya. Ia raih tongkat sihirnya dan dengan bergetar mengarahkan ujungnya ke wajah Sirius, "Kau—"

"Lakukan saja, James—lakukan!" Sirius kembali terkekeh, congkak dan getir terdengar bersamaan, "Kau tahu banyak mantra—kan? Kau tahu apa yang bisa kau perbuat—"

"Jangan paksa aku, Sirius—"

"Kenapa, James? Lidahmu kelu, heh?"

"Sirius—jangan—"

"Expelliarmus!"

James tersentak ketika tongkatnya melayang. Kedua _hazel_-nya menangkap bayangan Peter, dengan sebelah tangan terulur dan gemetar hebat karena ketakutan. Tongkat sihirnya teracung lurus dan baru saja melucuti _mahogany_-nya.

Peter menunduk.

"Hentikan—James—" cicit Peter, "jangan sakiti—Sirius lagi—"

Tak ada yang berbicara ketika isakan Peter terdengar di antara derai hujan.

"Kenapa semua—jadi begini—" suara pemuda itu bergetar, "sejak kapan—kita jadi seperti ini—kenapa kita—tidak bisa saling percaya—lagi—"

Peter merasa tangannya terkulai lemas dan tongkatnya terjatuh begitu saja di atas rerumputan yang basah. Pemuda itu menangis, tanpa ia mengerti kenapa. Peter memang tidak pandai menyampaikan maksudnya dengan kata-kata yang lantang. Ia juga terlalu pengecut untuk bisa melakukan sesuatu. Sisa keberaniannya sudah ia habiskan untuk melontarkan senjata James—dan ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Karena itu ia menyeka air yang ada di wajahnya. Tidak paham kemana rasa hangat dari persahabatan yang selama ini mereka agung-agungkan. Apakah sudah terhanyut bersama dengan air hujan—ataukah amarah yang sudah membakar hangus perasaan itu.

"Apalagi?" suara Remus memecah hening.

Perih, menyayat dan terluka

"Apalagi yang kau lakukan pada Severus?" kalimat tanya itu terdengar mengapung tak berarah, "Apalagi—yang tidak aku tahu, Sirius? Apalagi—?"

Remus menyandarkan bahunya di salah satu batang pohon. Jiwa dan batinnya terpukul sampai-sampai ia gagal mendamaikan keadaan yang berantakan ini. Ia terlalu percaya diri dengan mengira ia paham seluk beluk masalah yang terjadi di antara mereka. Tidak pernah Remus duga kalau perasaan mereka saling mengait—enggan melepaskan diri. Peter yang merasa iba dengan kondisi Sirius perlahan mendekati Black belia itu. Sambil menahan air matanya, ia membantu si surai hitam pekat itu untuk duduk. Sirius merintih kesakitan—namun dalam bisikan ia mengucap terima kasih. Sekujur tubuhnya benar-benar habis dihajar oleh James—yang kini sedang memandangi tongkat sihirnya.

_Mahogany_ sebelas inci itu masih tergeletak cukup jauh dari titiknya berdiri. Perlahan ia melangkah untuk memungut instrumen sihirnya dan menjauhi tempat itu. James tidak ingin berlama-lama di sana—dan untuk satu kali ini saja, ia ingin mengikuti kata hatinya. Remus dan Peter sepertinya tidak menghalangi kepergiannya, maka James mengeraskan hati untuk tetap melangkah. Genggamannya pada tongkat kayu itu mengerat. Ada alasan kuat kenapa ia tidak merapal berbagai mantra terhadap Sirius. Kenapa ia justru memilih cara paling primitif. Kenapa ia menghajar Sirius dengan tangan dan kakinya. Kenapa ia tidak menggunakan tongkat sihir yang berpotensi mengeluarkan kekuatan di luar kendalinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena Sirius adalah sahabatnya.

_Sahabat terbaiknya—_

**.**

**.**

_**End of Chapter Thirteen**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

#bunuhdiridotkom

Nyesek sendiri pas ngetik chapter ini Orz Akhinya saya putuskan : berantem pake tangan. Dan.. Hujan. Dari chapter satu udah mikir enaknya adegan hujan diselipin dimana. Sebodo ah kalo jadinya picisan segala macem. Pokoknya saya pengen persahabatan mereka retak di tengah hujan (?) #ngototbanget Maaf chapter 12 kemaren saya nggak review reply sama sekali, soalnya modem sempet ngadat dan keburu ilang mood buat RR #direbus Moga2 abis ini nggak ngadat2 lagi si modem sehingga saya bisa RR dengan sepenuh jiwa, menerima cacian apabila chapter ini kelewatan sinetronnya #terpuruk Makasih kak Aicchan dan mas Aryo Gunz buat idenya gontok2an di tengah ujan #ngek

FAQ buat chapter kemarin, semoga kejawab di chapter ini ya. Kata2 James malam itu tetap kuserahkan pada pemikiran pembaca, hahaha. Walau kalo aku pribadi lebih condong ke 'I Miss You' sih #plak Terus, Severus bangun dan denger dan sadar ama kissing pagi itu. Soal alasan Severus nge-Obliviate kenangan James, itu masih rahasia sampe chapter selanjutnya. Kenyataan sudah terungkap nih, semua sudah tahu busuk-busuknya Sirius #diganyang Tapi penyelesaiannya chapter depan deh (?) Dan saya mikir lagi mau nyiksa siapa (?) Karena kebenaran itu membutuhkan tebusan sangat besar. Akhir kata, saya minta maaf atas typo yang bertebaran dan semoga, oh semoga, Legilimens si James masuk akal dengan nyekokin Severus pake obat tidur dulu, amin.

Repiu akan sangat membuat saya tambah emo (?)


	14. Apologize

_**Under My Skin**_

_A Fanfiction_

_By __**Sabaku no Ghee**_

_5100-ish words_

_Friendship, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst_

_James x Severus (main), one-sided Severus x Lily, one-sided James x Lily, one-sided James x Sirius, one-sided Sirius x Remus, belibet amat dah pairing-nya ="=a_

_All characters belong to J. K. Rowling_

_WARNING : Slash. Maybe OOC. Canon. Marauders era. Banyak mantra yang seharusnya ada di kelas 7 dipakai di kelas 6 (setting sekarang). Sangat terinspirasi dari doujinshi The World dan Supernova : Ksatria, Puteri dan Bintang Jatuh._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ouch—_"

"Ups, maaf—" Lily Evans meringis ketika kompres di tangannya ia sentuhkan ke ujung bibir James Potter yang membengkak.

James tertawa kecil, "Tak apa-apa, hanya—ouch—sedikit perih saja."

"Tentu saja perih. Bibirmu sobek." gumam Lily dengan ekspresi prihatin. Perlahan ia seka darah yang mengering di dagu dan bagian atas bibir James, "Aku melihat Pettigrew menyeret Lupin keluar dari kelas—dan aku tahu sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Ternyata seperti ini. Lelucon kalian itu benar-benar—" ia kembali bergumam sambil merendam handuk di tangannya ke dalam baskom berisi air hangat, "tahan, ini akan sakit—"

James benar-benar merintih ketika Lily menotolkan kapas yang sudah dibasahi ramuan antiseptik ke beberapa bagian wajahnya. Tadinya ia berniat untuk membiarkan seluruh luka di tubuhnya kering sendiri. Namun ketika James memasuki ruang bersama dan wajah tidak karuannya terlihat oleh Lily, mau tak mau ia mendengar jeritan panik dan ocehan panjang dari si gadis. Prefek wanita itu bahkan menunda mengerjakan esai Arithmancy-nya untuk mengambil baskom berisi air hangat, handuk juga kotak pertolongan pertama. Apa boleh buat—James menurut ketika Lily dengan telaten membersihkan lumpur dan sisa tanah di wajah juga lengannya.

"Sudah selesai—" Lily menjauhkan kapas berbau ramuan tersebut dari jemari James, bagian tubuh terakhir yang ia lihat terluka, "kurasa di sini ada ramuan untuk meredakan nyeri. Nah, ini dia—" gadis itu menyerahkan salah satu botol dari dalam kotak tersebut.

"Aku tertolong. Terima kasih." si kacamata tersenyum kecil sambil menerima botol kaca seukuran telapak tangannya itu, "Perlu kubantu?" James kembali bertanya ketika ia lihat Lily begitu repot dengan berbagai benda di pangkuannya.

Lily tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau harus tahu kalau dulu aku sering melakukan hal ini." sorot kelereng zamrud cerah itu berubah sinis sekalipun senyum manisnya tetap tersungging, "Kau pikir siapa yang mengobati Sev saat ia cidera karena ulahmu, Potter?" tanya sang prefek sambil menutup botol ramuan antiseptik.

"Oh—" James mengulum senyum dengan ekspresi tak enak, "kukira kau sudah memaafkanku karena hal itu—"

"Kau harus tahu kalau memaafkan tidak berarti melupakan." Lily mengatakannya sambil beranjak ke arah perapian untuk meletakkan kotak ramuan dan baskom berisi handuk di atasnya, "Bicara soal Sev, tadi sore aku sempat menjenguknya. Tetapi tidak lama karena ternyata dia sedang tidur." gadis itu mengoceh sambil mengibaskan tangannya yang sedikit lembab, "Semoga saja kondisi tubuh dan psikologisnya kembali membaik. Aku ngeri kalau membayangkan yang waktu itu—kau tahu, di St. Mungo." Lily mengangkat bahunya, prihatin, "Lupin sendiri tidak bercerita apapun. Aku jadi cemas."

"Aku juga berharap mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja." James tersenyum, agak dipaksa "Katakan saja padaku kalau ada yang bisa kubantu—mengenai Sev. Jangan sungkan."

"Aku akan sering-sering merepotkanmu di lain hari, kalau begitu." Lily berucap dengan nada ramah, "Aku bahkan belum menepati janjiku padamu, Potter—" gadis itu tertawa kecil, sedikit sendu kali ini, "perihal aku akan membujuk Sev untuk bicara padamu."

"Oh—" _mungkin sudah tak perlu lagi, Evans_, "tak usah kau pikirkan. Itu—bisa kau atur lain kali. Mungkin kalau Sev sudah benar-benar sembuh."

"Ya. Serahkan saja padaku." ekspresi bersahabat itu terasa semakin hangat, "Kalau begitu, aku duluan ke atas—" dengan sopan, Lily berpamitan.

James mengangguk, "_Please_." pemuda itu menjawab tanpa sedikit pun mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia malah menyandarkan punggung ke bantalan sofa—

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, ambil saja di kotak obat. Atau temui _madam _Pomfrey di Hospital Wing—" kata-kata Lily yang itu jelas tidak masuk dalam daftar rencana James, "kurasa kau harus cepat mengganti pakaianmu dan membersihkan diri. Sebentar lagi jam makan malam—atau kau tidak berniat makan malam?" tanya Lily, sedikit menyelidik.

"Entahlah, kurasa—aku belum terlalu lapar." James menjawab dengan senyum tipis. Ia lihat gadis itu mengangkat bahunya dan siap untuk berbalik ke arah tangga, "Terima kasih sekali lagi untuk perawatanmu—Evans."

Lily menoleh dan sempat terdiam beberapa saat ketika manik hijaunya bertemu dengan _hazel_ milik James. Sejak kapan ya, interaksi di antara mereka tidak lagi melibatkan kata-kata kasar dan bentakan yang membuat hati panas? Dahulu, pembicaraan mereka hanya sebatas ajakan dan penolakan kencan. Terlebih di tahun kelima—ketika James ngotot sekali ingin membawa Lily keluar berdua. Gadis itu juga bersikeras untuk menghindar dengan berbagai macam cara. Di awal tahun keenam, mereka jarang berbicara—dan di pertengahan tahun ajaran, Lily sendiri kagum dengan dirinya yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk mengurusi luka-luka di wajah pemuda arogan dan kelewat percaya diri ini.

"Kau—" Lily tersenyum. Ada nada gugup yang ganjil, "boleh memanggilku Lily, kok."

James tidak begitu yakin harus merespon apa—

Kalau saja Lily Evans mengatakannya tahun lalu—mungkin James akan kegirangan dan merangkul bahu gadis itu. Tetapi sekarang, entah kenapa rasa menggelitik itu absen. Tidak ada getaran berarti. Kalau ada perasaan khusus yang James rasakan, mungkin namanya adalah rasa bersalah. Ia tidak terlalu tolol untuk menyadari kilatan tak lazim di kedua bola mata Lily saat mereka bertemu pandang. James menghela napas—tahu kalau rasa itu hadirnya terlambat. Andai saja gadis itu membuka hatinya lebih cepat, mungkin semua bisa berjalan wajar sebagaimana kodrat. Tetapi James mengerti—jantungnya ini berdetak lebih kencang karena eksistensi _sahabat_ sang hawa. _Bukan dirinya—lagi_.

Pemuda berkacamata itu akhirnya memilih untuk balas tersenyum.

"_Thanks_."

Lily mengangguk canggung sebelum berbalik dan menghilang di balik tangga menuju kamar murid-murid putri. Meninggalkan James yang kembali mendesah berat—terlalu banyak yang harus ia beri perhatian sampai kepalanya serasa mau pecah. Tidak hanya persahabatannya dengan Sirius yang hancur dalam satu hari, tetapi juga bagaimana ia bisa lepas kendali karena tahu Sirius pernah melakukan hal asusila pada Severus. Lebih tidak mengerti lagi kenapa sahabatnya itu sampai hati melukai perasaan begitu banyak orang. Tidak hanya Severus—tetapi juga Remus. Dan seolah semua ini belum cukup membuat frustasi, Lily pun menyimpan sesuatu padanya—ternyata jenius saja tidak cukup, eh? Hal yang membuat James mengacak rambut berantakan alaminya—

James nyaris tertidur di sofa berwarna merah itu andai tidak ada suara decitan pintu.

Menoleh, si kapten Quidditch asrama singa itu sedikit tegang ketika mengetahui siapa yang masuk. Menimang antara menyapa atau tidak—

Si surai madu yang baru datang pun sedikit terkejut ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan James. Tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana setelah apa yang ia saksikkan. Remus Lupin bergeming dalam posisinya—masih dalam balutan seragam yang basah karena air hujan. Ini sulit, mereka tahu. Enam tahun berbagi kamar dan berbagai emosi—katakan bagaimana caranya mereka saling diam tanpa perlu terasa canggung. Cukup beberapa detik saja bagi James untuk tahu apa yang ada di balik raut pahit Remus. Sialnya, hal itu berlaku kebalikan. Remus dapat membaca apa yang tidak terucap namun tersirat. Setelah beberapa detik vakum, akhirnya Remus juga yang berbicara.

"Sirius masih di Hospital Wing—" ia berkata tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya, "Peter menemaninya. Seharusnya ia bermalam di sana. Tetapi kau tahu kalau dia keras kepala."

James mengangguk kecil tanpa aksara.

"Waktu aku ke sana, Severus masih tidur. Entahlah—kurasa _madam _Pomfrey terlalu sibuk mengurusi Sirius." sambung Remus. James tidak perlu bertanya bagaimana parahnya keadaan Sirius—ia tahu, lebih dari cukup hanya dengan mendengar suara Remus yang sedikit bergetar. Remus pun, seperti apa yang James pikirkan, tidak berminat mencari tahu alasan perkelahian mereka lebih dalam. Tetapi toh, hening sudah cukup banyak berbicara. Pandangan mata mereka menggali jawaban lebih akurat. Ada sakit yang ganjil ketika James mengetahui betapa hancur sahabatnya—tanpa pernah Remus mengeluhkan sebagaimana perihnya.

Mereka bisa saling membaca diam—karena mereka bersahabat.

"_I'm sorry, _Moony—" gumam James. Tidak tahu untuk apa—entah kepada siapa sebenarnya ia mengatakannya, "_I'm so sorry_."

Lamat, Remus menggeleng, "Seharusnya kau katakan itu pada Sirius." ada ketegasan yang samar terasa. Dalam keadaan sebagaimana pun leburnya, tak akan pernah Remus membiarkan dirinya terlihat lemah. Seperti sekarang. Sekalipun ia merasa batinnya menyerpih dan belum sempat ia sapu rasa sakitnya, Remus masih memaksakan diri terlihat tegar, dan memberikan senyum sekalipun getir, "Karena dia sahabat terbaikmu."

James tidak dapat membalas apapun. Tidak pula menahan langkah Remus yang sudah beranjak ke kamar asrama mereka. Yang ia tahu—ada rasa yang menghimpit jantungnya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin pergi ke Hospital Wing dan menata semuanya kembali. Tidak hanya pada sahabatnya, namun juga teruntuk seseorang yang sudah lama mencuri separuh aliran waktunya. James terpekur dalam posisinya, memejamkan mata dan mengatur napas. Menjernihkan pikiran setelah semua hal bertubi yang menimpa bukanlah perkara mudah. Terlebih setelah ia (dengan modal nekad dan luar biasa sok tahu) mencuri lihat ada apa di dalam pikiran Severus—oh ya, jangan ingatkan berapa kali ia berusaha menerobos lapisan memori Slytherin itu—dan menemukan memori yang _itu_.

Sirius memang penyebab trauma. Tetapi James-lah yang membangkitkan trauma. Malam itu—ia sudah mendobrak batas norma dan rusuk moralitas.

Lalu apa beda dirinya dan sahabatnya—?

Pemuda itu merenggut rambutnya sendiri. Mencengkramnya perlahan. Mencoba yang terbaik agar ia tidak menghempaskan kepala ke dinding terdekat atau menjebloskan tubuh sendiri ke dalam perapian. Tidak malam ini, ia rasa. Perasaan yang melayang ringan dalam semesta harus terlebih dahulu ia endapkan. Jangan sampai emosinya kembali terlepas dan membuat keadaan semakin buruk. James butuh sendirian. Begitu pula Remus. Sirius. Severus apalagi—bahkan Peter. Ada baiknya mereka tidak bertemu dan meleburkan diri dalam satu sesi introspeksi. Mungkin sampai besok. Mungkin sampai lusa. Mungkin—dan rasanya kata 'mungkin' semakin tak berujung.

Yang jelas, James tidak ingin Severus melihatnya dalam keadaan babak belur—

**.**

**.**

**.**

Peter Pettigrew menghabiskan jam makan malam dengan berdiam di pinggir meja panjang kebanggaan bocah singa. Apa yang ada di atas piringnya ia aduk-aduk tanpa ada niat untuk menyantap. Ini hal langka—biasanya Peter akan meminta porsi ekstra pada peri rumah di lantai bawah. Mungkin inilah efek samping dari menemani Sirius hampir dua jam di Hospital Wing. Tidak hanya karena klinik itu kental dengan bau ramuan, tetapi juga menyaksikan luka dan memar di sekujur tubuh sahabatnya—mendadak Peter berpikir kalau ia akan menderita busung lapar. Tak ayal remaja bertubuh pendek itu kembali melamunkan Sirius, yang bersikeras ingin kembali ke kamar asrama mereka. Entah kenapa—dirinya yang biasa tak berperan, malam ini menjadi yang paling repot.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sirius Black merintih ketika ia memaksakan diri untuk bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Perlahan ia ulurkan tangannya untuk meraih piala berisi air minum dan mereguknya sekali habis. Umpatan dalam erangan kembali terdengar ketika ia membaringkan tubuhnya—ternyata keputusannya tololnya ini benar-benar merugikan diri sendiri. Sirius memang sempat ditanya-tanyai oleh rekan-rekan satu panji emas-merahnya ketika ia menampakkan diri di ruang bersama dalam keadaan perban membalut sana-sini. Beberapa menawarkan diri untuk membantunya sampai ke kamar—namun ia tolak halus. Hanya satu yang menoreh luka baru di batinnya. Ia tahu Remus sedang duduk di sofa dekat perapian—namun tak sedikit pun prefek itu menawarkan bantuan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Remus Lupin menutup buku tebal di pangkuannya. Konsentrasi ternyata memang mustahil untuk dipaksakan. Sedari tadi sepasang kelereng coklat mudanya hanya melihat, sama sekali tidak membaca. Kalaupun ada beberapa aksara yang tereja, tak satupun makna yang berhasil dicerna. Remus mencuri lihat ketika Sirius dengan tertatih berjalan ke arah kamar—pun Peter yang dalam diam memapahnya perlahan. Bukannya ia tidak mau menggandeng lengan Sirius, hanya saja—demi Merlin, Remus merasa nyeri di palung hatinya sudah melewati ambang batas. Fakta yang James ungkap, yang hanya terdiri atas dua kata, nyatanya berhasil menghempaskan Remus ke dalam pusaran kekalutan. Ia juga manusia—ia juga memiliki limit. Dan ia harap, Sirius bisa mengerti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

James Potter harus mengakui kalau cinta adalah candu dan rindu adalah heroin. Kakinya melangkah tanpa ada persetujuan dari logika. Ingatkan James kalau ternyata hati memiliki akses khusus untuk menggerakkan syaraf motorik. Pemuda berkacamata itu kini bergeming di depan pintu besar—dan di balik kayu tinggi itu ada Severus Snape yang masih terbaring dalam lelap. Entah akibat sampel tegukan hidup bagai mati yang ia curi dari kelas ramuan (berlabelkan nama sang pencuri waktu, tentu—ia tak berani meracuni Severus dengan ramuan hasil karyanya sendiri) atau efek samping ramuan dari _madam_ Pomfrey. Kekalutan itu kembali mengombang-ambingkannya—membuat kakinya seolah terpaku di sana, tanpa sedikit pun keberanian untuk masuk ke dalam Hospital Wing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, adalah malam tersulit di sepanjang catatan persahabatan mereka.

Dan sejujurnya—mereka tidak tahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ugh—"

Sirius Black membuka matanya karena rasa nyeri yang kembali menggerogoti dagingnya.

Kedua manik obsidiannya perlahan membuka. Mendapati suasana kamarnya yang tidak seramai biasa. Sirius tertawa mengejek—memang siapa yang selalu membuat keributan kalau bukan dirinya dan James. Pagi hari selalu mereka mulai dengan perdebatan tentang apapun yang bisa diperdebatkan. Biasanya Remus akan menengahi sekalipun selalu berujung kegalalan, dan Peter hanya pelangak-pelongok sambil sesekali menyoraki. Suara-suara berlebihan mereka akan berlanjut dengan adu lari menuju ruang bersama dan kembali melakukan kehebohan singkat sebelum menuju aula besar. Tak ada James yang tak tebar pesona di sepanjang perjalanan dari menara Gryffindor sampai ke lantai satu—dan lagi-lagi mereka berempatlah yang bertanggung jawab akan kacaunya aula besar ketika sarapan pagi selesai. Namun pagi ini sungguh berbeda—

Pagi yang terlalu hening untuk ukuran kamar yang dihuni _the Marauders_.

Dan tak ada Remus Lupin yang biasa tersenyum padanya sambil mengucap selamat pagi.

Perlahan Sirius mendudukkan tubuhnya. Entah sudah berapa jam ia terlelap—hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah ketika Peter berpamitan untuk ke ruang makan. Pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu bahkan tidak tahu kapan ketiga teman sekamarnya kembali dan tidur—sekarang salah satu ranjang bahkan sudah rapi. Sirius melirik ke arah Peter yang sedang menyimpul dasinya lalu menoleh ke arah James yang masih duduk di ranjangnya. Mereka terlihat sudah siap untuk sarapan—dilihat dari keadaan pakaian mereka yang masih sangat rapi dan sinar matahari yang samar menerobos dari jendela. Peter tampaknya sadar kalau dirinya sudah terbangun—ia tersenyum singkat pada Sirius sebelum menyambar jubah dan keluar begitu saja dari kamar tersebut. Pettigrew muda itu sempat mengangguk singkat pada James sebelum menutup pintu.

Sirius menangkap gelagat tersebut sebagai suatu kode. Bagus. Kalau di area terbuka James bisa membuatnya sekarat seperti sekarang—entah apa yang akan si kacamata itu lakukan ketika mereka hanya berdua tanpa saksi mata. Sirius mendengus pelan, memutuskan untuk menggerakkan tubuh jangkungnya dan meraih botol ramuan di atas kabinetnya. Jujur, pikirannya masih berkecamuk. Malam tadi gagal ia fungsikan untuk merefleksi diri—jatuh-jatuhnya ia tertidur pulas. Akibatnya ia memulai hari dengan berbagai masalah yang, kalau mau didaftar, seolah tak akan ada habisnya. Perihal perlakuannya pada Severus, Remus yang memberikannya aksi diam, James yang kemarin menghajarnya, Peter yang meloyor seenaknya, esai ramuan dan transfigurasinya, surat izin sakitnya—mendadak kepalanya pening seketika.

_**Trang—**_

Dan berujung pada koordinasi tangannya yang amburadul.

"_Crap_." desis Sirius ketika salah satu dari botol ramuan yang hendak ia raih malah terjatuh dan menggelinding menjauh darinya.

Tadinya ia hendak memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan beringsut mengambil benda laknat itu. Namun pergerakan urung terjadi saat ia melihat James sudah menggerakkan tubuh—menghampirinya dengan botol ramuan tersebut di tangan. Sirius bergeming. Terlebih ketika dalam diam, sebelah tangan James terulur padanya. Menyerahkan benda yang ia jatuhkan tanpa kata-kata. Sirius memilih untuk meraihnya tanpa kata-kata pula. Keadaan senyap bercampur kikuk itu bertahan selama beberapa menit. James masih berdiri di samping pembaringan sahabatnya, sementara Sirius menelan ramuan paginya dalam diam. Tak ada yang berani berbicara—kontak mata sekalipun tidak terjadi. Sekilas, mereka berdua seperti bocah yang habis bertengkar karena berebutan mainan.

"Soal kemarin—"

Keduanya terdiam ketika mereka sama-sama buka suara.

Sirius mendongak. James menunduk. Dua pasang manik beda warna bertumbukan dan sama-sama mencari celah untuk memulai.

"Kau duluan." James bergumam.

Sirius menarik napas sebelum berbicara, "Awalnya aku hanya ingin memberikan pelajaran padanya." ia kembali menunduk dan memperhatikan botol di tangannya, "Dengan cara membiarkannya mengetahui sosok Moony di malam bulan purnama. Karena seperti yang kau katakan—dia curiga."

James mengangguk kecil.

"Aku juga mengancamnya—dengan cara yang kau tahu apa." kilatan amarah muncul di indera pengelihatan mereka berdua ketika Sirius mengakui hal yang satu itu, "Semata-mata karena aku ingin menegaskan kalau aku tidak suka dia ikut campur dengan urusan kita." Sirius kembali menengadahkan kepalanya, beradu pandang dengan sahabatnya yang ia tahu sedang berusaha mengendalikan diri, "Hanya saja—jujur, apa yang terjadi setelahnya ada jauh di luar perkiraanku." kata-kata Sirius terhenti di sana.

"Dan?" James membuka bibir.

Sirius terlihat tidak nyaman. Agak gelisah, ia merevisi posisi duduknya, "Aku—" jeda panjang dalam kevakuman yang diisi oleh atmosfer keresahan, "—menyesal."

"Hanya itu?"

"Kau tahu betapa sulitnya aku mengatakan hal ini—"

Benteng itu bernama ego. Hanya retak rambut di hadapan seorang James Potter—tanpa pernah bisa runtuh sekalipun satu eon berlalu. Gryffindor memang prototipe pemberani dan mau mengakui kesalahan, tetapi James benar-benar paham kalau kata 'maaf' tak akan pernah mudah untuk meluncur dari bibir seorang Sirius Black. Pemuda ini tubuhnya sudah bonyok. Dan mungkin James harus bertanggung jawab kalau cidera di rahang Sirius akan berakibat cacat permanen—tetapi kepala sahabatnya ini kelewat keras sampai James kehabisan akal untuk mengadukannya dengan apa lagi. Kata-kata tak akan pernah mempan. Tangisan tidak lagi berguna. Bahkan jalan kekerasan pun—mendadak James merasa perkelahian kemarin sama sekali tidak menyumbang jasa.

"Aku tidak menyesal sudah membuatmu seperti ini, asal kau tahu." James berucap. Entah kelakar entah serius—yang jelas ia ingin mengucapkan hal itu.

Sirius terkekeh mencemooh, "Aku tak ingat kapan terakhir kali kau merasa menyesal, dan jangan harap aku akan minta maaf karena mukamu rusak gara-gara pukulanku." ia mempermainkan botol kosong di tangannya, "Tetapi yakinlah. Aku akan dengan senang hati membuat orang lain yang mencampuri urusan sahabatku—" gelengan kepala.

"Severus sudah tidak kuanggap orang lain, Sirius." nada suara James terdengar makin serius, dan menekan, "Aku tak akan memaafkan orang lain yang menyentuhnya—sekalipun itu sahabat terdekatku sendiri—dengan alasan apapun."

Sirius sudah terbiasa dengan perih ini—

Tidak perlu dibahas lagi kalau dia pernah menginginkan diri_nya_. Sekalipun itu hanya sebulir dari padang pasir masa lalu yang semakin lama semakin tandus. Dendam itu berakumulasi, teman. Ketika Sirius menemukan James menyukai Severus—orang yang sama dengan dia yang menyimpan rasa penasaran terhadap Remus—sisakanlah secuil pengertian akan rasa tidak sukanya. Black belia itu kembali menunduk. Tercenung. Ia tahu lakonnya sudah berlebihan untuk seorang sahabat. Protektif dan posesif yang sampai pada taraf mengkhawatirkan. Mungkin di titik ini, ia akan belajar bagaimana caranya merelakan. Dimulai dengan cara berdamai dengan diri sendiri—dan dengan dirinya.

"Di mana _dia_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak percaya ada yang memasukkan ramuan tidur ke dalam ramuanmu, _mister_ Snape." _madam_ Pomfrey menggerutu kecil sambil menyerahkan sebuah piala berisi coklat hangat pada pemuda Slytherin di hadapannya itu.

Severus Snape menerima benda tersebut dan tersenyum hambar. Memilih untuk tidak menanggapi sebelum _matron_ yang kini sibuk menakar ramuan itu mempertanyakan lebih jauh. Ia tidak ingin diinterogasi mengenai siapa saja yang mengunjunginya hari itu. Kecurigaan mutlak akan berlabuh pada James Potter—memang berandal itu sih, pelakunya. Severus mengangguk ketika _madam_ Pomfrey meletakkan piala berisi ramuan di atas meja. Sempat pemuda bersurai hitam itu mencuri lihat saat wanita itu mengoceh lagi. Perihal ramuan Wiggenweld yang ia berikan pada Severus—dan perihal Sirius Black yang kemarin sore datang kemari dalam keadaan terseok. Berita itu membuat ekspresi di wajah Severus mengeras. Sirius yang _itu_? Babak belur karena dipukuli?

Tersangkanya hanya ada satu—

Dan Severus merasa bertemu salah satu dari keduanya dalam kurun waktu dekat-dekat ini bukanlah ide bagus.

_Knock – knock_.

Pandangan kedua penghuni Hospital Wing itu spontan tertuju pada pintu yang diketuk. Severus mendelik. Agak panik. Sementara _madam_ Pomfrey, tanpa bisa ia cegah, sudah berjalan menuju pintu tersebut. Wanita itu mengayunkan daun pintu dan sedikit terkejut ketika menemukan siapa yang datang. Severus mendengar adanya adu argumen di luar sana—berakhir dengan _madam_ Pomfrey yang menatapnya dengan sorot khawatir. Dan Slytherin itu juga tidak bisa tidak terkesiap ketika melihat siapa yang ada di sana.

"Boleh aku—bicara?" jeda, "Severus?"

Ragu, Severus tidak memberikan reaksi selama beberapa detik. Ia sudah dicekoki macam-macam ramuan dan berbagai konsultasi psikologis oleh _madam_ Pomfrey karena eksistensi _orang ini_ di malam penuh teror tersebut—ditambah dengan teori ini-itu mengenai seorang, atau seekor _werewolf_. Trauma itu perlahan memang terkikis, namun Severus tidak yakin kalau pembicaraan mereka bisa berlangsung normal. Akan ada jarak di antara mereka karena rasa takut dan rasa bersalah. Namun entah kekuatan magis macam apa yang membuat Severus mengangguk pelan. Ia melihat Remus menghela napas lega dan berterima kasih pada _madam _Pomfrey sebelum berjalan ke arahnya.

Severus masih merasakan kengerian itu. Samar, namun tetap bercokol.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Severus?" Remus membuka pembicaraan dengan kalimat paling standard sebagai bentuk basa-basi. Ia berdiri di samping pembaringan Severus, menampakkan ekspresi yang tidak jelas menyiratkan apa saking campur aduknya.

Slytherin itu menatap waspada, "Potter—atau Black, yang menyuruhmu datang?"

"Aku bukan antek-antek mereka." surai madu itu bergerak ringan ketika empunya menggelengkan kepala, "Aku menemuimu—baiklah, memang ada hubungannya dengan mereka. Tetapi aku datang atas inisiatifku sendiri. Kukira, aku dan kau butuh—" Remus mengangkat bahu, "bicara—_no_?"

"Kursi di belakangmu." Severus menanggapi dengan mengambil posisi duduk. Siap beradu pemikiran atau mungkin—kontra.

Remus mengangguk kecil, segera meraih sebuah kursi kayu untuk duduk di samping Severus. Ia sendiri tidak yakin ingin memulainya dari mana—"Malam itu." coklat beningnya bertemu dengan kelabu jernih milik Severus, "Aku—melukaimu."

"Sebenarnya—tidak." Severus menggeleng kecil. Tidak, karena James menjadi tamengnya. Dan Sirius keburu menenangkan Remus dengan sosok animagusnya—

"Bukan fisikmu." Remus menyelami samudra abu itu. Menemukan refleksi yang tidak pernah berhenti membuatnya merinding, "—jiwamu."

Severus tidak bisa menemukan kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Terhenyak—mungkin. Sekian persen terkesiap, dan mungkin juga 'mencelos' mengambil peran. Ia tidak tahu pasti. Yang jelas ia merasakan kesendirian dan kegelapan serupa dengan apa yang Remus rasakan. Severus tanpa sadar menikmati perihnya ketika bola matanya dengan bola mata Remus bertabrakan dalam pandang. Sadar kalau mereka berdua—sama. Konteksnya bisa jadi berbeda. Kulit luar boleh saja menipu—dan inikah yang membuat Severus selalu tertarik dengan orang ini? Pada Remus Lupin, yang kini perlahan menyentuh punggung tangannya—berbagi rasa dingin yang hanya bisa mereka mengerti sendiri? Severus merasa genggaman itu mengerat secara sepihak, yang jelas bukan tanggung jawab dari kekuatan ototnya—

"Aku—tidak memiliki intensi apapun untuk melukaimu." gumam Remus, sarat dengan nada penyesalan, "Dan aku bersyukur aku tidak membuatmu menjadi sepertiku—"

Merlin. Severus benar-benar lupa bagaimana cara bicara.

"Maafkan—"

"…"

"Maafkan Sirius—"

Severus membulatkan kedua maniknya ketika Remus sampai menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Sementara Remus sendiri—ia merasakan sendiri bagaimana rasanya terserak. Ia menghabiskan malamnya dengan berpikir, merasa, dan memutuskan. Bohong kalau ia tidak merasakan emosi negatif terhadap Severus—di mana jemari orang yang dicintainya dalam hening berlabuh. Tetapi bukan mau Slytherin itu untuk dijamah. Berkali-kali Remus meyakinkan dirinya, berulang-ulang mendoktrin diri kalau Severus adalah korban. Tidak pernah ia menginginkan sentuhan itu—begitulah yang James ceritakan padanya karena Sirius tidak pernah membuka tabir kenyataan. Genggaman Remus mengerat tanpa pernah otaknya mengkoordinasi—dan bergetar halus.

"Lupin—"

"Mungkin dia tak akan pernah bisa menurunkan egonya untukmu, Severus—" Remus masih menunduk, tanpa berani menatap kedua mata lawan bicaranya, "tetapi aku mohon, maafkan dia—maafkan segala perbuatan Sirius yang membuatmu semenderita ini—"

Severus menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu—andai aku tahu, aku akan mencegahnya." semakin lama frekuensi suara Remus mengecil sampai akhirnya ia berkata dalam bisikan, "Maaf—maafkan aku. Maafkan Sirius. Maafkan James. Maafkan Peter—mereka berdua tidak tahu apa-apa." Remus menghela napas berat. Sudah tidak peduli dengan harga diri yang ia banting habis-habisan untuk memohon belas dari orang ini—

Masih tak ada reaksi dari Severus.

"Severus—" desah napas Remus terdengar lelah. Terlalu dekat dengan tangisan, "katakan sesuatu, komohon. Aku bahkan sudah tidak punya nyali untuk menegakkan kapalaku—"

Ini—di luar imajinasi Severus, bahkan yang terliar sekalipun.

Sumpah, setiap aksara yang Remus katakan padanya membuat bulu kuduk berdiri dengan kompaknya. Severus tidak pernah berhadapan dengan permintaan maaf sehebat ini sebelumnya. Penuh kesungguhan dan ketulusan—dan luar biasanya, seorang prefek Gryffindor-lah yang menundukkan kepala padanya. Hal yang di satu sisi membuat Severus ingin tertawa—siapa dia sampai-sampai Remus Lupin rela mengorbankan martabatnya? Severus diam-diam meyakininya—lepas dari ketololan yang dibuat oleh keempat bocah singa itu, kekuatan persahabatan mereka jauh lebih erat dari apapun. Severus merasa iri, dan tersisih—betapa walaupun sedang sendiri, mereka masing-masing mampu mempertahankan apa yang sudah kuat terjalin.

"Tidak—"

Remus merasa sesak yang aneh ketika Severus berbicara.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan Black karena kau yang meminta, Lupin." Severus mengatakannya dalam desisan, namun mantap, "Karena jika aku memaafkannya karenamu, maka seumur hidup ia akan dikejar oleh rasa bersalah—"

Tohokan ganjil, dalam makna kiasan, menyerang ulu hati Remus.

"—kau pasti tahu. Bagaimana rasanya."

Tanpa sadar, pandangan mereka kembali bertautan. Berbagi sorot yang sama kesepian. Remus tahu. Remus mengerti. Ada saat-saat di mana ia merasa benar-benar sendirian karena sadar dirinya berbeda. Sebelum mengenal James, sebelum tahu Sirius, sebelum berteman dengan Pater—Remus selalu sendirian. Dan rasa bersalah itu—ia juga tahu bagaimana menderitanya. Bodoh, bodoh sekali. Padahal Remus sendiri yang melarang Sirius meminta maaf atas namanya. Ternyata kenyataan berbanding terbalik—ia sendiri yang merasa tersiksa karena perasaan yang menghimpit ini. Rasa yang membuat akalnya lepas, dan mengikuti kata hatinya untuk mengobral gengsi.

Remus merasa dirinya benar-benar tolol—

"Ya—" samar, pemuda bersurai madu itu mengangguk, "kau hanya perlu memaafkanku. Kalau masih ada pintu yang terbuka untuk hal itu—"

Severus memutuskan untuk bergeming.

Karena ia tidak bisa merangkai kata—bahkan untuk mengangguk pun ia merasa energinya habis dipakai.

"Pasti malam itu—sakit sekali, ya?" Remus tersenyum getir, "Dedalu itu—"

Severus angkat bahu, "Mungkin tidak sesakit transformasimu."

"Tidak bisa disamakan." kali ini tawa Remus terdengar lebih natural, "Aku sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya. Hanya saja—aku menyesal karena tidak ingat apapun. Aku bahkan tidak ingat hampir mencelakaimu." gelengan kecil, "Itu membuatku—frustasi."

"Kepala sekolah secara tidak langsung memintaku—" Severus menghela napas. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menganggap omongan profesor Dumbledore malam itu hanya sebagai angin lalu. Tetapi entah kenapa—"mencoba membuat ramuan Wolfsbane."

Remus terkejut, "Apa?"

"Untukmu."

Tiba-tiba saja, pelukan itu terjadi. Dan Severus terlambat untuk menghindar—

"Terima kasih, Severus."

Kedua tangan Severus masih dalam keadaan terkulai. Tidak pernah ada yang memeluknya seerat ini—dan membisikkan kata 'terima kasih' berulang kali. Padahal ia sendiri belum memutuskan untuk setuju perihal permintaan maaf maupun pembuatan ramuan, namun—entahlah. Agak ragu, Severus meletakkan kedua tangannya di punggung Remus. Balas memeluknya sekalipun tidak erat. Mereka tidak pernah saling bicara. Terlibat diskusi intim untuk urusan pelajaran pun tidak. Mungkin hanya sesekali menyapa—hanya dari pihak Remus—ketika bertemu di perpustakaan. Tetapi pagi ini, secara ajaib, mereka bisa berbicara dari hati ke hati. Severus memang tidak mengerti—namun ia yakin kalau satu rengkuhan ini tak lain adalah ribuan aksara yang terganti.

_Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan—Lupin._

Mereka berdua tak pernah tahu kalau berpelukan bisa membuat hati sehangat ini—

"Dan sampai kapan kau mau mengintip begitu—"

Suara dari arah pintu masuk Hospital Wing itu jelas membuat kedua pemuda itu terkejut. Remus segera melonggarkan rangkulannya dan Severus cepat memberikan jarak. Sepasang kelabu beningnya kembali membulat ketika melihat seseorang—penuh dengan perban setubuh-tubuh dan tempelan kain kasa di wajah—terdorong masuk. Atau lebih tepatnya, Sirius Black, yang barusan bokongnya _benar-benar _ditendang oleh pemuda bernama James Potter—orangnya sendiri sedang menyandar di kusen pintu sambil senyum-senyum penuh arti. Di belakang si kacamata, ada Peter Pettigrew yang mengintip takut-takut—namun akhirnya menampakkan diri juga setelah dilihatnya Remus ada di sana. Dan _well_, Remus sendiri hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya—lugu.

Gencatan senjata—?

"Selamat pagi, Remus. Selamat pagi, Severus—" James memulainya dengan menyeret lengan Sirius ke arah pembaringan si Slytherin yang masih pasang ekspresi kebingungan, "maaf mengganggu acara ramah tamah kalian—tetapi kurasa kalian melupakan _dia_."

Remus tidak merencanakan ini, demi Merlin, "Sirius—James? Bahkan _kau_, Pete?" ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Apa-apaan—"

"Jangan berpikiran negatif dulu, Moony—" tawa kecil dari James. _Hazel_ jernihnya ikut tersenyum seiring bibirnya menawarkan ekspresi bersahabat seperti biasa, "sebenarnya _dia_ ingin menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri." cengiran usil dan delikan jahil James berikan pada Sirius yang masih menatap ke arah selain teman-temannya, "Tetapi ternyata kau sudah ada duluan di sini—ya sudah. Dia mengalah—dan aku menguping."

Severus mendelik ke arah James, dibalas oleh si kacamata dengan senyuman sedikit-tak-enak. Ia punya urusan pribadi juga sih, dengan pangeran kelas ramuan ini—

"Hei, Pad—"

Sirius menelan ludah.

Ini keinginannya—setelah hari-hari ia lalui dengan susah payah akibat aksi diam Remus dan hajaran James. Ah, iya—dan cegahan Peter atau ia akan benar-benar berakhir di St. Mungo akibat sihir _'partner-in-crime'_-nya. Canggung, Sirius menggeser posisi berdirinya ke arah Severus. Remus yang menangkap isyarat dari James segera menyingkir sekalipun benaknya masih dihinggapi tanda tanya raksasa. Peter langsung merapat pada Remus dan menatap prefek itu dengan sorot khawatir—namun dengan segera rautnya melunak saat melihat Remus tersenyum padanya. Kompak, mereka bertiga menonton aksi Sirius Black dengan segala keangkuhan yang, astaga, masih terlukis jelas di wajah pongahnya.

Severus mengerenyitkan dahi. Lelucon macam apa lagi ini—dan kenapa James selaku moderator malah tidak mencairkan suasana?

"Sniv—_ouch_!" Sirius menoleh pada James yang barusan menendang belakang betisnya. Melotot singkat—dibalas dengan pelototan sadis—dan segera meralat omongannya ketika obsidiannya kembali menatap Severus, "Snape."

Ini—_sinting_.

Dan Severus melongo ketika Sirius mendadak mengulurkan tangannya—

"Apa ini?" gumam Severus, penuh prasangka.

Sirius masih menahan kata-katanya. Tidak ada yang terucap, namun tangannya tetap ada di sana. Menunggu untuk disambut. Severus merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana aneh ini—ia langsung melirik pada James yang mengangguk mantap. Juga pada Remus yang terlihat sedikit kebingungan—dan Peter yang samar, memberikan senyum padanya. Sorot curiga Severus kembali pada Sirius, yang ternyata tak lepas menatapnya. Terlihat sisa-sisa ketegaran bercampur harga diri setinggi langit yang tak ada tanda-tanda akan runtuh. Severus menghela napas berat ketika melihat bibir Sirius membuka dan mengatup beberapa kali—kentara sekali ingin berucap namun terbentur oleh gengsi.

"A—" _kumaumintamaaftapisulit_ "—ku—"

"Sudahlah—"

Severus masih memasang tampang masam ketika ia menjabat tangan Sirius. Lelah juga lama-lama melihat ekspresi seperti menahan buang air itu—

Benar-benar Sirius Black. Sampai akhir pun kata 'maaf' tak pernah terlontar.

"Akhirnya—" James menghela napas lega. Entah kenapa sekarang ia mengerti betapa beratnya menjadi seorang pastur yang memberikan berkat pernikahan pada sepasang mempelai. Namun tentu saja, dengan cepat kedua tangan itu terpisah—dan keduanya enggan saling menatap, "perlu aku membuat kesimpulan?"

Semuanya memutar bola mata—malas.

"Kalian—"

Suara lain lagi, dan kali ini kompak membuat kelima pemuda itu melongok pada seorang gadis bersurai merah yang mendekat tergesa.

"Apa yang kalian semua lakukan di sini?" nada menuduh terdengar kental seiring langkah Lily Evans yang mendekat. Sepasang kelereng zamrud cerah itu memperhatikan satu per satu rekan satu panji singanya, "Pantas saja aula besar begitu damai—kalian semua sedang menggangu Sev, rupanya." ujarnya sambil berkacak pinggang, "Bahkan kau pun ada, Lupin—astaga. Aku tidak percaya ini."

"Aduh, _miss_ Prefek, kau salah sangka!" James, yang kadar celotehnya memang di atas pemuda normal, langsung menyahut, "Justru kami ada di sini untuk menjenguk Sev."

Lily menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada, "Jangan harap aku percaya, Potter—selalu ada hal tolol kalau kalian sudah berempat begini—"

"Astaga, tidak percayaan sekali." cengiran James melebar, "Sev—jelaskan pada Evans kalau kami tidak sedang mengganggumu."

Severus mendelik tajam, "Kau _memang_ mengganggu, tahu—"

"Sev~!"

Perdebatan singkat itu berujung dengan adu mulut dengan berbagai intonasi. Lily masih bersikeras kalau keempat _Marauders_ itu sedang mengacau walau ada debar aneh ketika ia berinteraksi dengan James. Severus tidak banyak bicara, sekalipun pandangannya sesekali tertuju pada Sirius dan Remus yang baru saja menjanjikan perdamaian padanya. James masih bertahan dengan argumen-argumennya—sesekali tersenyum pada Severus yang (masih) sedikit (sok) acuh padanya. Peter menyoraki James, seperti biasa, ikut senang karena suasana ceria seperti ini akhirnya bisa ia nikmati kembali. Remus tidak menyertakan diri dalam kericuhan kecil itu—memilih untuk menatap Sirius dengan senyum kecilnya sebagai pengganti kata-kata yang belum terucap. Sementara Sirius—sepertinya dia yang terlihat paling lega di antara mereka semua. Tampang boleh cuek, tetapi jauh dalam hatinya, ia senang karena akhirnya Remus mau tersenyum padanya.

Dan, untuk pertama kalinya, keempat sahabat itu merasa kalau perut mereka sama sekali tidak keroncongan walaupun mereka kompak bolos sarapan—

**.**

**.**

_**End of Chapter Fourteen**_

**.**

**.**

Karena saya capek liat mereka berantem melulu, mari kita akhiri semua ini dengan bermaaf-maafan Orz #orangyangternyataenggaktegaan #tabokSirius #pelukRemus

Baiklah, ini satu chapter apaan yak, isinya galau-galau bergembira. Tapi semua kudu selesai toh, dan saya beneran nggak rela kalo masalah selesai tanpa ikatan baru di antara mereka. Entah kenapa yang kepikir justru Remus, saking cintanya ama Sirius, walau di depan Sirius dia jaim, di belakang Sirius dia merelakan diri untuk minta maaf ngegantiin (calon) semenya =w=a cinta itu buta, temans. Dan Sirius, kurasa dia udah nggak bisa apa-apa lagi karena denger Remus sampe segitunya buat belain dia doang—dan tetep, ga kebayang dia ngoceh ngalor ngidul =)) Akhirnya cuma jabat tangan tok =)) #authorgakreatip #gelindingan Dan James oh James! Pokoknya karena dia pemeran utama, dia kudu jadi penengah buat ukenya yang jadi korban sana-sini ="=

Soal RLSS yang nyempil, HAHAHAHAHA #plak Dan agak-agak JPSB, HAHAHAHAHA lagi. Dan soal JPLE, apa boleh buat Orz Tuntutan jangka panjang Orz #hatimemberontak Btw saya sadar banyak narasi deskriptif mellow, emang pelan-pelan mau membawa alur menuju romantisme lagi :3 Karena masalah udah selesai (walau ke depannya tetep akan canggung2an sih, ga ada yang instan toh di dunia ini) jadi mari kita songsong ROMANCE yang cerah! Geregetan sendiri friendship mulu #lah

Review selalu ditunggu ;w;/


	15. Order in Chaos

_**Under My Skin**_

_A Fanfiction_

_By __**Sabaku no Ghee**_

_5100-ish words_

_Friendship, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst_

_James x Severus (main), one sided Lily x James, past-one-sided Severus x Lily, past-one-sided Sirius x James, on going Sirius x Remus, friendship Marauders, Severus and Lily_

_All characters © J. K. Rowling_

_**WARNING**__ : Slash. Maybe OOC. Canon. Marauders era. Banyak mantra yang seharusnya ada di kelas 7 dipakai di kelas 6 (setting sekarang). Sangat terinspirasi dari doujinshi The World dan Supernova : Ksatria, Puteri dan Bintang Jatuh._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi di hari Kamis, mata pelajaran pertama, Arithmancy.

Hari spesial bagi Severus Snape yang akhirnya bisa mengikuti pelajaran setelah hampir tiga minggu lamanya berada dalam pengawasan juru rawat. Pemuda itu duduk di bangku deretan pertengahan karena pelajaran hitung-hitungan nama dan angka ini tidak terlalu menarik perhatiannya. Kalau bukan mata pelajaran wajib, mungkin Severus sudah mengungsi ke perpustakaan sebelum Septima Vector membahas apa yang akan mereka pelajari hari ini. Guru wanita dengan surai hitam panjang itu sudah berada di bangku kebesarannya, dengan gaun khas penyihir berwarna merah pekat yang sudah kusam. Agak malas, Severus mengeluarkan _textbook_ Arithmancy-nya dan meletakkannya di atas meja—tepat ketika seseorang memenuhi kekosongan di sebelahnya.

Baiklah—bangku ini memang disusun dua-dua.

"Tidak keberatan berbagi bangku denganku, kan?" James Potter meletakkan buku pelajarannya di atas meja, "Sev?"

Seharusnya Severus tidak kaget lagi dengan kehadiran James di sampingnya—"Kalaupun aku keberatan, kau pasti tak akan mau menyingkir." gumamnya sambil menghela napas. Pasrah dan malas—"Berdebat denganmu itu sama saja bicara dengan tembok."

James terkekeh kecil.

Setelah adegan bermaaf-maafan kemarin pagi, dirinya langsung repot dengan pelajaran dan pertemuan sore tim Quidditch. Belum lagi mengerjakan esai Arithmancy yang baru saja dikumpulkan—hasil lirik pekerjaan Remus—dan detensi yang harus James (juga Sirius) kerjakan. Tidak ada waktu tersisa untuk berbicara dengan Severus. Ah, jangankan dengan Severus—berbincang santai dengan Remus saja sulit karena rapat Prefek bersama Ketua Murid sudah mulai sering diselenggarakan. Sirius masih dalam masa penyembuhan—dan sepertinya yang bisa leha-leha santai di kamar asrama mereka hanya Peter seorang. Singkatnya, jangankan membicarakan hal-hal yang mengganjal di antara mereka. Mau sekedar menyapa Severus saja, James terbentur sempitnya waktu.

"Selamat pagi murid-murid."

Severus memutuskan untuk masa bodoh dengan kehadiran James di sampingnya. Ada yang memerlukan perhatian lebih di sini atau ia akan gagal mendapat nilai 'O'.

"Kita buka pelajaran pagi ini dengan halaman 189—" profesor Vector menyapu seisi kelasnya untuk memastikan semua murid membuka buku, "Arithmancy dan Astronomi. Beberapa ahli mencoba menyandingkan kedua ilmu ini untuk mengupas karakter seseorang." jeda—dan senyuman iseng menggoda, "Namun tidak hanya sekedar karakter, tetapi juga peruntungan karier dan—_asmara_."

Suara menahan napas dan bisikan para gadis langsung memenuhi ruang kelas.

"Bagian Arithmancy yang akan kita pakai adalah angka tanggal lahir." sambung sang Profesor—membuat Remus sedikit menyingkir dari Sirius yang entah kenapa langsung terlihat _bad mood_, "Tentu kalian tahu, bagian dari angka pembelajaran. Singkatnya, tambahkan angka pertama dan angka kedua dari tanggal kelahiranmu untuk mendapatkan angka tanggal lahir." profesor Vector mengangkat buku di tangannya, "Dan silahkan cocokkan hasilnya dengan apa yang tertulis di buku kalian—"

Mendengar penjelasan profesor Vector, spontan saja Severus memutar kedua bola matanya. James hanya geleng-geleng kepala—antara geli dan juga penasaran.

"Percaya atau tidak, kalian buktikan sendiri. Tulis esainya dan kumpulkan segera, tentu kalian harus tuliskan beberapa teori yang sudah kalian pelajari di tingkat sebelumnya."

Setelah mengakhiri kuliah singkatnya, Septima Vector mengangkat cangkir berisi coklat hangat dan menyesap isinya perlahan. Pelajaran di kelasnya selalu melibatkan minuman dan makanan manis. Sesuatu yang disukai anak perempuan—terlebih kalau temanya seperti ini. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku pada anak pria yang menggumam kecil kalau pelajaran hari ini payah—walau beberapa yang ingin tahu segera membaca arti angka kelahiran mereka. James Potter adalah salah satu yang langsung menghitung angka tanggal lahir—dua puluh tujuh di bulan ketiga, artinya dua ditambah tujuh—menghasilkan angka yang serupa dengan angka tanggal lahir pemuda di sampingnya.

Iseng, James melirik ke arah Severus Snape yang masih memasang raut masam.

"Perlu kubacakan, Sev?" goda James sambil menyodorkan bukunya ketika melihat buku Severus masih memampangkan halaman antah berantah, "Aku lahir tanggal 27 Maret dan itu artinya, angka kita sama, lho—"

Severus mendelik, "Lupakan, Potter. Cerminku hanya kenyataan."

"Oh ayolah. Ini menarik." James memulai pembicaraan ini sekasual mungkin. Mencoba mengabaikan berbagai masalah dan misteri di antara mereka—dan memulai interaksi dari titik nol seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Sulit? Jelas—"Dengarkan aku. Suka tidak suka, Anda harus berburu. Tidak bisa hanya menunggu di dekat telepon—"

"Cukup. Aku tidak tertarik." Severus menolehkan kepalanya—dan entah sudah berapa lama tatapan mata mereka tidak beradu seperti sekarang, "Astrologi dan Arithmancy adalah ilmu. Tapi astronomi? Itu cabang ramalan. Semu. Tidak bernalar." ia mendengus, "Kalau memang tabiat manusia bisa dikotak-kotakkan dalam sepuluh kategori, _kau_ sudah pasti masuk dalam kategori kesebelas."

James terkekeh lagi, "Karena aku spesial?"

"Karena kau anomali." tandas Severus.

"Nanti, di kelas ramuan, kau perlu mencoba memotong bahan ramuan dengan lidahmu." guyon James sambil menopang dagunya, "Memangnya kau tidak percaya jodoh?"

"Dan kau harus mencoba menumbuk tanduk unicorn dengan kepalamu yang keras itu." sindir Severus yang sedang mengambil posisi menyandar, "Jodoh dan takdir itu terikat benang merah. Keduanya sama-sama ditentukan oleh diri kita sendiri. Konyol kalau kau percaya pergerakan bintang bisa mempengaruhi sifat dan tindakan manusia."

"Sejak awal memang hasil kawin silang ini tidak untuk dipercayai seratus persen. Tetapi untuk sekedar diwaspadai." jawab James di antara tawa kecilnya, "Mungkin ini sejenis—teori probabilitas. Kemungkinan teratur yang muncul dari berbagai percobaan." pemuda berkacamata itu mengangkat bahunya, "Peluang."

Severus menoleh, akhirnya. Ia benci mengakuinya—tetapi ada rasa yang menggelitik ketika ia sadar betapa ia merindukan perdebatan seperti ini. Pernah ia dan James berdebat masalah ilmu hitam. Perihal hitam dan putih. Soal tujuan hidup dan pagi ini mengenai jodoh—sampai mereka menemukan refleksi yang melengkapi satu sama lain. Hal-hal yang dahulu Severus kira hanya sebatas residu pemikiran yang membuat frustasi—nyatanya ia sangat menikmati adu argumen dengan James.

Menyenangkan berbicara dengan seorang berlevel pemikiran setara.

"_Order in chaos_." gumam Severus.

James menjawabnya dengan senyuman, "Keteraturan di dalam ketidakteraturan. Kurasa konsep itu cocok untuk menggambarkan teori ini." jari telunjuknya mengetuk halaman yang terbuka, "Di dunia ini tak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Yang ada hanya takdir yang saling mengait. Sepertinya kacau, tetapi sebenarnya memiliki urutan tetap."

"Seperti eksistensimu. Hidupku teratur sebelum _kau _mencampuri urusanku." Severus geleng-geleng kepala. Betapa mengobrol dengan James selalu bisa membuat topik menjadi ngalor-ngidul, "Bagis sekali—sekarang kita bicara dalam level ketuhanan."

"Baik, baik—mari kembali bicara soal jodoh." cengiran muncul lagi di wajah James. Menyenangkan sekali bisa menggoda Severus seperti sekarang, "Konsep jodoh."

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kita membuang waktu untuk mempelajari sesuatu yang tidak pasti sementara banyak misteri yang menunggu dijawab berasaskan fakta." Severus mendesah malas.

"Tergantung kepiawaian seseorang dalam menafsirkan apa yang tersirat. Kalau kau mau bicara jodoh dalam perspektif nyata, maka itu terjadi ketika satu orang memilih orang lain, dan orang lain itu menerima." ujar James sambil mengusap dagu, "Sederhana, _no_?"

Severus tertawa mengejek, "Sederhana andaikata semua orang terlahir naif. Nyatanya ada penolakan, ada bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan berbagai masalah percintaan picisan yang diakhiri wanita menangis karena ditinggal lelakinya." ada kekelaman tak terbantahkan ketika Severus mengatakan hal-hal sedemikian. Terbayang paras sang bunda yang selalu menyalahkan sosok ayahnya—"Jodoh tidak sekedar cinta. Tidak sekedar 'kau-suka-aku-suka-ayo-kita-menikah'. Kurasa—jodoh adalah sesuatu yang lebih rumit dari hal itu."

"Tidak bisa dimengerti, mustahil dipelajari, karena hanya bisa dirasakan." sambung James sebelum kembali tersenyum tulus, "Kau benar. Pelajaran ini tidak berguna."

"Ya. Pada akhirnya pengalaman yang berbicara." Severus menutup buku miliknya, "Dan aku jadi penasaran—apakah pahlawan jadi-jadian sepertimu ini _pernah_ jatuh cinta?"

James menggeleng, "Bukan _pernah_, Sev. Tetapi _sedang_." jeda, "Kurasa cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang mengenal formula _past tense_, tetapi selalu—_present continuous_."

Severus terdiam ketika lagi-lagi bola mata _hazel_ milik James menatap lurus ke arahnya. Sensasi menggetarkan ini sudah lama tak singgah—dan saat mereka bisa saling menelanjangi pikiran seperti detik-detik ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Ada waktu-waktu tertentu di mana kata-kata tidak lagi memiliki makna. Yaitu ketika Severus merasa kalau keberadaan James di dekatnya kehilangan arti—jarak fisik terabaikan karena pemuda itu satu kali singgah dalam otaknya, dan tidak pernah benar-benar pergi. _Seperti sekarang_. Saat semua yang ingin Severus katakan tidak bisa beresonansi pun mengetuk membran timpani. Dan ia hanya bisa berharap, hening ini dapat membantu kedua matanya bercerita tentang apa yang kini hatinya rasakan.

Mustahil—Severus tahu. Telepati itu omong kosong, karena itu ia belajar Legilimency.

"Aku pernah mendengar seorang bijak berkata—kurasa ada hubungannya dengan konsep jodoh yang kita sepakati." James memecah senyap dalam dimensi mereka berdua, "Bahwa kita, manusia, diberikan dua tangan untuk saling menggenggam. Dua kaki untuk berlari. Dua telinga untuk mendengar. Dua mata untuk melihat—tetapi coba pikir, kenapa manusia hanya diberikan satu hati?" James memasang raut pura-pura kebingungan.

Severus mengerenyitkan dahinya, "Karena?"

"_Because the other was given to someone else_." senyuman lebar namun lembut James berikan sebelum ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya, "_For us to find_."

Slytherin itu tidak menjawab. Bukan karena kehabisan aksara—namun karena James keburu melarikan diri ke arah meja kecil yang penuh sesak oleh teko klasik berisi coklat hangat dan mangkuk berisi _marshmallow_. Kapten Quidditch itu sempat memberikan isyarat pada Severus untuk menawarkan beberapa potong _madeline_, namun Severus dengan cepat menggelengkan kepala. Ia memastikan James melangkah ke arah kursi Remus, Sirius dan Peter untuk melakukan diskusi singkat—lalu perlahan melirik ke arah buku yang James biarkan terbuka di halaman penafsiran angka ketika si empunya tidak melihat. Severus membacanya—lupakan kenyataan kalau ia sempat memaki pelajaran yang ia klaim sama sampahnya dengan kelas ramalan ini.

_Suka atau tidak Anda harus berburu. Tidak bisa hanya menunggu di dekat telepon atau duduk di depan pintu datang kekasih hati._

"Siapa yang butuh—" gumam Severus, tetapi ia melanjutkan membaca.

_Jika begitu caranya maka Anda akan sendirian terus. Anda termasuk dalam unsur api dan angka yang aktif. Karena itu, duduk saja tidak akan ada gunanya. _

"Sialan. Menyindir." ia kembali bergumam, kesal karena ramalannya cukup tepat.

_Keluar, bergaul dan berbaur dengan sebanyak mungkin orang. Anda perlu variasi, bukan sesuatu yang bersifat rutin._

"Mustahil." frustasi, Severus menggelengkan kepalanya. Terlebih ketika membaca baris terakhir yang benar-benar—ia benci mengakuinya, sumpah—_memukulnya telak_.

_Aries bisa mengobarkan api asmara Anda, mengisi pikiran Anda dengan segala macam pengalaman baru. _

Aries. Zodiak berlambang biri-biri. Rasi bintang bagi mereka yang terlahir pada tanggal 21 Maret sampai dengan 19 April. Yang berarti—27 Maret termasuk di dalamnya.

_Tanggal kelahiran James Potter._

Resmi sudah. Severus _tidak_ menyukai ramal-meramal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—jadi, jangan salahkan kalau jam-jam pelajaran sesudahnya, Severus mengambil jarak dengan James. _Mentally and physically_.

Sudah tak perlu dibahas kalau masalah di antara mereka berdua tidak sedikit dan tidak sederhana. Severus tahu apa yang James lakukan setelah membuatnya tertidur akibat tegukan hidup bagai mati yang dicampurkan ke dalam ramuannya. Dirinya ini seorang Legilimens—dan Occlumens sekalipun kelasnya masih _rookie_. Sedikit saja rasa ganjil di dalam kepalanya sudah cukup untuk mengetahui kalau ada yang sudah merangsek paksa ke dalam lapisan ingatannya. Severus tahu kalau James sudah mencuri lihat memorinya, yang tidak ia tahu—sejauh apa. Tiba-tiba saja Remus Lupin menghampirinya untuk meminta maaf, Sirius Black babak belur karena dihajar sahabatnya sendiri—dan semua masalah selesai tanpa pernah ia tahu duduk perkara yang sebenarnya.

Mendadak Severus merasa menjadi orang paling tolol di sini.

Namun lepas dari semua hal yang menunggu untuk dimaafkan, Severus memiliki alasan sendiri. Ia menjauhi James Potter—karena ia terlanjur tahu ada apa di balik sikap menyebalkan Gryffindor berkacamata itu. Tidak menutup kemungkinan James juga tahu apa yang sebenarnya Severus rasakan—dan hal itu menguapkan rasa percaya diri yang mati-matian Severus bangun. Pada akhirnya, interaksi mereka tidak lebih dari pertengkaran tanpa poin dan perdebatan masalah ideologi. Tak ada kalimat terlontar yang mewakilkan perasaan—lucunya mereka berdua sadar kalau 'rasa' itu memang _ada_. Menunggu untuk diutarakan, sekalipun selalu tertahan di tenggorokan. Severus kembali menghela napas. Rasanya sulit sekali memfokuskan diri pada buku di hadapan wajah—

"Severus?"

Sedikit tersentak, si surai hitam mendongak. Namun rasa terkejut itu dengan cepat digantikan rasa lega setelah tahu siapa yang memanggilnya, "Lupin." helaan napas penuh syukur—karena ia tidak sedang dalam kondisi kejiwaan optimal untuk bertemu muka dengan James Potter. Biasanya si kacamata itu merecokinya di perpustakaan—

"Ya, ini aku." Remus Lupin sedikit heran ketika reaksi seperti itu yang didapatkannya.

Sadar kalau responnya justru membuat si lawan bicara kaget, Severus segera mencairkan suasana dengan menyingkirkan buku-bukunya yang menguasai seantero meja. Perpustakaan memang selalu ramai di hari-hari sekolah. Seperti Kamis sore hari ini, ketika semua pelajaran selesai dan bocah-bocah asrama gagak menyerbu berbagai buku sebagai literatur tugas mereka. Kebanyakan murid yang akan menghadapi OWL dan NEWT. Sangat jarang ada rekan satu angkatannya di sini—mereka memilih menikmati tahun _kejepit_ dengan cara-cara yang lebih manusiawi daripada menjadi tawanan _madam_ Pince. Severus adalah salah satu dari yang jarang, dan kini ia memberikan gestur tangan mengundang—kalau-kalau Remus mau berbagi bangku dengannya.

"_Thanks_." Remus tersenyum sebelum menarik kursi kayu dan duduk berhadapan dengan Severus. Ia letakkan buku tebal berwarna coklat tua kusam sebagai referensi esei Telaah Muggle dan perkamennya di atas meja, "Semoga tidak mengganggumu—"

Tenang, Severus menggeleng.

"Syukurlah. Aku akan lama di sini." Remus menyamankan diri sebelum membuka bagian daftar isi buku tersebut.

"Sendirian?" entah kenapa Severus bertanya demikian. Matanya sudah kembali melahap deretan huruf dan ini membuktikan kalau pria juga memiliki kemampuan _multitasking_.

"Begitulah." jawab Remus dengan nada ramah, "Biasanya Evans ikut—tetapi akhir-akhir ini urusannya sebagai prefek para gadis merepotkannya." Remus mengangkat bahu, "James dan Sirius masih mengerjakan detensi. Gara-gara perkelahian itu—profesor McGonagall mempekerjakan mereka untuk menyusun arsip tanpa menggunakan sihir. Aku bertaruh mereka akan sibuk seminggu ke depan."

"Tidakkah seharusnya kau lebih repot?" tanya Severus, datar, "Mengurus dua orang itu."

Renyah, Remus tertawa, "Kalau sudah lima tahun lebih bersama, mau tak mau akan terbiasa dengan tingkah mereka." sang Prefek berkata. Bijak, namun tetap merasa geli, "Kurasa Gryffindor tak akan pernah menang piala asrama selama mereka masih ada."

"Aku masih bertanya-tanya kenapa orang sepertimu bisa bersahabat dengan orang seperti mereka." Severus geleng-geleng kepala, "_No hard feeling_, _by the way_, Lupin."

"Sudah banyak yang berkomentar begitu. Aku bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya tersinggung kalau kelakuan mereka diungkit." jawab Remus santai.

"Kenapa mereka berkelahi?" masih dengan mata terpaku pada halaman buku, Severus mendadak melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

Senyuman Remus mendadak menghilang, "Kau tidak tahu?"

Jawaban Remus spontan membuat Severus mengangkat wajah, "Kenapa aku harus tahu? Kau yang bersahabat dengan mereka berdua." balas si Slytherin, bingung.

"Kurasa—" ada jeda yang Remus gunakan untuk menghela napas, "lebih baik kau tanyakan langsung pada James." jawaban itu membuat Severus sadar kalau Remus tidak ingin membicarakannya lebih jauh. Slytherin satu ini memang selalu ingin tahu—namun ia tak akan bisa menang adu keras-kerasan kepala dengan siapapun yang berasal dari asrama singa.

"Kurasa memang lebih baik begitu." Severus mengakhiri perbincangan.

Melihat reaksi Severus yang anteng, Remus balas mengangguk kecil dan mulai membaca. Agak aneh memang bisa duduk berhadapan dalam ketenangan bersama orang yang selama ini menjadi bulan-bulanan kedua sahabatnya. Terima kasih pada insiden di Hospital Wing kemarin yang ternyata berimbas positif. Sirius benar-benar menjinak—terbukti dengan sikapnya yang tetap kalem saat tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Severus. Tidak ada rapalan, tidak ada kejahilan, bahkan Sirius cenderung menghindari interaksi. Mungkin rasa bersalah dan kecanggungan itu benar-benar memutuhkan waktu lama agar bisa terkikis. Dan tentu saja, baik Sirius maupun Severus—mereka tidak berminat untuk mengungkit kejadian di malam penuh teror itu lagi.

"_Dittany_?"

Severus melirik ke arah Remus yang barusan memecah sunyi—

"Maaf, tidak bermaksud mencuri baca." Prefek Gryffindor itu kembali tersenyum, "Kalau tidak salah itu bahan untuk membuat ramuan Wiggenweld?"

"Ya—" anggukan kecil Severus berikan, "sangat sulit mendapatkan tumbuhan langka ini. Satu-satunya tempat mereka tumbuh subur adalah di gunung Dikti. Pulau Kreta."

"Yunani. "Remus mengangguk kecil, "Dengar-dengar itu sarana untuk meramal."

"Hmph—" Severus menahan tawa mengejeknya, "maaf, aku tidak mengambil kelas profesor Trelawney." ia mengetuk halaman tersebut dengan jemarinya.

"_Well, _aku tidak heran." entah kenapa, justru Remus yang tertawa, "Kau mencarinya? Maksudku—tanaman itu?" matanya kembali pada halaman yang Severus buka. _Burning bush_, nama lainnya. Disebut demikian karena konon, semak daun berwarna kuning kecoklatan itu terkadang mengeluarkan uap yang mudah terbakar.

"Ya. Tetapi tidak mudah mendapatkannya. Aku yakin profesor Sprout tidak menanam Dittany di rumah kaca. Mungkin di _Slug and Jiggers Apothecary_, yang berarti aku harus ke Diagon Alley untuk satu _oz_ daun ini." jawab Severus sambil mengangkat bahunya, "Lebih mudah menemukan Aconite. Tanaman itu endemik Skotlandia. Tetapi untuk kasus ramuanmu, bukan bahannya yang jadi masalah. Melainkan cara pembuatannya—"

"Oh—" Remus mengangguk mengerti. Ia sendiri tidak berminat mempertanyakan proses ramuan Wolfsbane yang sempat mereka bicarakan, "apa yang dikatakan buku itu?"

"Dittany memiliki kemampuan menyembuhkan yang luar biasa. Selain untuk campuran ramuan, rematik, artritis, daun segarnya mampu menumbuhkan kulit baru di atas bekas luka." Severus kembali menekuni apa yang tertulis di atas buku, "Tumbuhan ini bisa menyamarkan bekas luka di tubuh seseorang bahkan menghilangkannya sama sekali—"

Ocehan Severus terputus ketika melihat raut curiga di wajah Remus. Mana mungkin Remus melupakan hal itu—bekas luka sayat di sekujur tubuh James. Parut kulit yang tidak pernah James ingat bagaimana ia mendapatkannya. Dan Remus—ia tidak ingin tahu apa yang sudah Severus perbuat pada sahabatnya sampai-sampai meninggalkan jejak begitu jelas. Pemandangan mengerikan yang membuat Remus menekankan kata-katanya.

"Untuk _siapa_, Severus?"

Severus mengatupkan bibir.

Sedari tadi ia membuka mulut semata-mata karena Remus mempertanyakan khasiat daun tersebut. Namun ketika ditanya apa tujuannya mencari tanaman langka ini—pemuda bersurai eboni itu segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Cepat ia merapikan beberapa buku tentang tanaman obat dan ramuan yang masih terbuka lalu menumpuknya sekali jadi. Tidak ia pedulikan ekspresi Remus dan buru-buru melangkah ke arah jajaran rak di bagian yang cukup tersembunyi untuk mengembalikan buku tersebut. Severus segera kembali ke mejanya, mengambil perkamennya yang berserakan dan menyambar pena bulu serta botol tintanya—tepat ketika Remus berdiri dan nyaris menahan kepergianya.

"Aku duluan, Lupin—" Severus berkata tanpa melihat wajah Remus sama sekali, "selamat siang."

"Severus!"

Terlambat. Remus menghela napas ketika pintu perpustakaan sudah kembali tertutup. Meninggalkannya dalam pusaran pertanyaan dan vakum memori tentang bekas luka di tubuh sahabatnya. Juga siapa—_pelakunya_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Benar-benar melelahkan—"

"Kita benar-benar harus mengalahkan ular itu."

"Tentu, kalau perlu kita patahkan hidung kedua _beater_ mereka."

James Potter, sebagai kapten, hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar ocehan rekan-rekan satu tim Quidditch-nya. Mereka baru saja selesai berlatih dan sedang berjalan bersama menuju ruang ganti yang merangkap ruang _shower_. Dan seperti sesi latihan Gryffindor yang sebelum-sebelumnya, tak ada yang berhenti beterbangan dengan sapu sampai matahari benar-benar menghilang dari hamparan cakrawala. James mengusap perutnya yang sudah keroncongan dan akhirnya memutuskan menepuk bahu pemuda-pemuda satu asramanya untuk berpamitan. Sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan James yang sering menunda mandi, mereka tertawa-tawa saja sambil melambaikan tangan. Sang kapten pun memacu langkah ke arah kastil—tepatnya, ke aula besar.

Koridor-koridor sudah ramai dengan murid dari empat asrama yang hendak santap malam. Tidak terkecuali para Prefek yang sepertinya baru selesai berdebat mengenai ini dan itu—ah, lihat wajah Lily Evans yang tertekuk itu. James berani bertaruh Prefek Slytherin berargumen menyebalkan lagi. Peduli, lah—ia memiliki perut untuk diberi perhatian. Ia melempar cengiran pada beberapa adik tingkat dan rekan satu angkatannya yang tertawa keheranan melihat James masih mengenakan seragam Quidditch. Jubah berwarna merah-kuning itu sedikit berkibar ketika James menghempaskan bokong di samping Remus Lupin—orangnya sendiri sedikit terkejut melihat penampakan James yang begitu kucel dan penuh keringat.

"Tidakkah terpikir olehmu untuk mandi sebelum makan, James?"

Ditanya begitu, James hanya memberikan cengiran, "Aku lapar." ujarnya cuek sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah piring besar berisi ayam panggang dan menyambar bagian pahanya, "Lagipula mandi tidak mandi sama saja, aku tetap tampan. Hai, Pete."

"Hai, James—" Peter Pettigrew yang duduk di seberang Remus menjawab singkat sebelum kembali makan. Keakraban ketiga sahabat sekamarnya ternyata berdampak positif bagi nafsu makannya—dan negatif bagi berat badannya.

"Baiklah, terserah." Remus menyerah, dan memilih untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari tangan James yang masih terbalut pelindung khusus olahraga tersebut. Sapu terbang pun masih dibawa-bawa dan celana putih ketat yang James kenakan penuh lumpur.

"Mana Sirius?" tanya James.

Remus mengerenyitkan dahi dan mengambil jarak—takut kalau apa yang James kunyah itu bermuncratan, "Dia sudah selesai duluan dan ke kamar. Kurasa dia langsung tidur."

"Oh." James mangut-mangut mengerti.

"Potter—"

James dan Remus spontan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Agak tersentak juga ketika menemukan pemuda yang cukup anti dengan kegiatan berbau sosial itu sudah berdiri di hadapan. Severus Snape, entah sejak kapan sudah tiba di area kekuasaan para singa. Beberapa orang menatap kehadiran pemuda suram itu dengan tatapan heran sekalipun tak ada yang berani ikut campur. Remus sedikit tegang—tak lain karena sikap Severus yang mengundang tanya pada pertemuan terakhir mereka kemarin sore. James sendiri tidak yakin harus bereaksi bagaimana setelah kemarin dan sepanjang hari ini Severus bersikap acuh dan terkesan menghindarinya. Namun bukan James Potter namanya kalau tidak bisa menguasai keadaan—dan lagi, dirinya sudah kebal dengan sikap sarkas seorang Severus.

"Severus Snape mencariku sampai ke meja makan asrama Gryffindor." James tersenyum jahil, seperti biasa, "Kurasa aku akan memberikan tanda silang di kalender pribadiku."

Severus memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Bisa luangkan waktumu sebentar? Ada yang perlu kusampaikan padamu." satu detik ia melirik Remus, "Pribadi."

"Serius sekali." balas James sambil meletakkan potongan ayamnya ke sebuah piring kosong dan merapal mantra non verbal untuk membersihkan tangannya yang berlumuran minyak, "Aku duluan, Moony."

"James—" Remus sedikit tersentak. Raut wajahnya terlihat tidak rela—namun ia langsung membungkam mulutnya sendiri ketika Severus melayangkan sorot tajamnya. Remus mendapatkan isyarat tersebut. Pesan tersirat kalau ia tidak berhak ikut campur—"baik. Kita bertemu lagi di asrama." ia menatap cemas ke arah Severus sebelum pemilik surai hitam sebahu itu berbalik dan melangkah keluar aula besar. James melambaikan tangan pada Remus sebelum mengekor—

Severus melangkah di sepanjang lorong lantai satu tersebut dalam diam. Sebenarnya ia bingung mau dibawa kemana langkah-langkah mereka ini, mengingat dirinya bukan tipe yang suka menyalahgunakan ruangan yang ada. Sepanjang koridor, ia berpikir—dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menaiki tangga dan mengarahkan diri ke perpustakaan. Sekalipun akhirnya pintu ruangan yang Severus buka adalah ruang penyimpanan yang terletak di lantai empat. Tempat yang suram, minim cahaya, dipenuhi kolom-kolom tinggi dan _flying buttress_ sebagai konstruksi strukturnya. Severus mendahului James memasuki ruangan tersebut—ia bisa mendengar pemuda dalam balutan seragam Quidditch itu menyusulnya dan menutup pintu.

Sempurna. Tak akan ada yang bisa menemukan mereka sekarang.

"Mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini berduaan—seolah kau ingin menggodaku, Sev." kelakar James sambil menyandarkan sapu terbangnya ke dinding, "Atau memang iya?"

"Hentikan leluconmu, Potter." Severus mendesah, "Aku mengajakmu ke tempat ini karena aku tak ingin seorang pun mendengar pembicaraan kita." ia berjalan ke arah salah satu kolom dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sana. Kedua permata kelabunya menatap lelah pada _hazel_ milik James yang terpaut jarak beberapa kaki dengannya. Remus Lupin mengetahui apa yang sudah ia hapus—dan Severus merasa tidak aman.

"Baik." James mengangguk. Ia tahu pembicaraan ini akan serius, "Kau duluan."

Severus menikmati senyap yang menyelimuti mereka.

Tidak mudah baginya untuk sampai pada keputusan ini. Entah berapa malam Severus habiskan untuk mengendapkan semuanya—emosinya, fakta yang ada, hasil ia mencuri lihat isi pikiran James dan perasaannya sendiri. Proses penataan kembali hatinya yang sempat hancur memang tidak pernah sempurna—tetapi ia yakin kalau sekarang ia sudah cukup kuat untuk mengutarakan gundahnya. Sekalipun ia harus kembali menyerpih—menjadi debu—terbawa angin dan menghilang—Severus sudah tidak terlalu peduli—

"Kau pasti tahu kalau aku menghapus ingatanmu." Severus memulai.

James mengangguk, "Yang aku tak tahu—kenapa kau melakukannya."

"_I see_. Kau sudah tahu apa yang kuhapus dengan mencuri lihat ingatanku." decakan sinis Severus berikan ketika raut James berubah menjadi terkejut, "Mantra Legilimens meninggalkan rasa tidak nyaman—dan karena kau melakukannya dengan kasar, efeknya terasa sekalipun aku tertidur lama karena ulahmu dan ramuan tidurmu—"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf akan hal itu." potong James. Kedua matanya memandang lurus pada Severus, "Tetapi aku tidak menemukan cara lain agar kau mau mengakui semuanya." pemuda itu menghembuskan napas. Panjang, pelan, dan terdengar capek.

Severus tidak menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk mendebatnya.

"Katakan padaku, Sev—" gumam James, "kenapa—kau menghapusnya?" pemuda berambut berantakan itu melihat Severus memalingkan wajah dan menggigiti bibir bawahnya, "Apa karena kau merasa jijik padaku? Karena aku memaksamu—" James menggelengkan kepalanya. Vakum kali ini terasa menyesakkan, "aku tidak bermaksud—kau tahu. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu—melakukan hal yang tak sepantasnya—"

"Sectumsempra adalah kutukan tak termaafkan yang kuciptakan untuk menghancurkan musuh." potong Severus. Bola matanya masih menatap pada langit-langit tinggi penuh ornamen bernuansa _gothic_, "Tidak hanya sakit di tubuhmu. Kau bisa menderita trauma berat hanya dengan mengingat rasa sakitnya—"

Severus kini mengalihkan perhatian pada James. Memandangi kedua _hazel_-nya dengan sorot yang kembali tak bisa James prediksi apa maksudnya. Tidak ada kebencian di sana. Tidak ada rasa kasihan ataupun dendam. Yang ada hanyalah—kekecewaan, yang entah tertuju pada siapa. Juga kesedihan dan rasa menyesal yang tak pernah bisa lidahnya ucapkan. Severus menarik oksigen sebanyak paru-parunya bisa menampung, membiarkan detik berdenyut lembut tanpa aksara terlontar. Berbagai memori yang pernah ingin ia lupakan mendadak menghujamnya kembali. Berulang-ulang. Berkali-kali. Menyerangnya tanpa ampun—dan menyisakan rasa menghimpit setiap kali manik kelabunya menangkap refleksi seorang James Potter. Ia yakin lawan bicaranya merasakan hal yang sama.

"—aku tak ingin kau menatapku dengan sorot ketakutan, Potter." tawa menyedihkan tanpa sadar keluar dari bibir Severus, "Aku tak ingin kau melihatku dengan sorot yang sama dengan caraku menatap Sirius Black—atau Remus Lupin."

James terkesiap mendengarnya—

"Karena itu—aku menghapus ingatanmu."

Tak lagi menyisakan kesempatan Severus berbicara lebih banyak, James segera meniadakan jarak fisik di antara tubuh mereka. Slytherin itu tidak sempat—mungkin memang enggan—menghindar ketika James mengulurkan kedua lengannya dan membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke dalam satu rengkuhan. Tak ada pergerakan maupun perlawanan. Severus bergeming dalam dekapan itu—menghayati detik-detik saat tembok pertahanan yang ia bangun susah payah meluruh. Runtuh. Luluh lantak sebagaimana ia merasa raganya meleleh karena kehangatan tak lazim yang James curahkan padanya. Severus tidak begitu yakin kenapa malam ini ia dengan suka rela memasrahkan diri dalam pelukan James. Yang ia tahu—adalah kenyataan kalau ia tidak membangun benteng untuk menghalau orang-orang agar mereka menjauh.

Ia membangun, untuk mencari tahu siapa yang cukup peduli dan memiliki nyali besar untuk mendobraknya—dan malam ini ia yakin siapa orang itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku, Sev?" James berbisik lirih di antara helai eboni milik Severus, "Kenapa harus menunggu kau semenderita ini?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu—" jawab Severus, "mungkin karena aku berpikir kalau aku—bisa menghadapi semuanya—" frekuensi itu makin mengecil, "sendirian."

James menggeleng, "Bodoh—" desis James sambil mengeratkan kedua lengannya, membawa tubuh Severus lebih rapat, "kau tidak sendirian. Tidak akan pernah sendirian lagi—" suara James agak tercekat ketika mengatakan hal itu, "ada aku di sini, Sev—"

Severus memejamkan matanya. Berusaha mati-matian untuk menemukan kekuatannya kembali dan mendorong bahu James dari tubuhnya. Tetapi tak ia temukan satu bulir pun tenaga untuk memberontak—karena malam ini berbeda dengan malam sebelumnya. Bukan James Potter yang dikuasai amarah dan menyerangnya dengan ciuman liar yang kini ada di hadapannya. Entah siapa nama orang ini—si pemuda bersurai gelap berantakan dengan kacamata bundar dalam balutan seragam kebesaran Quidditch. Severus benar-benar terbuai oleh sepasang lengan kokoh juga wangi peluh yang maskulin. Larut dalam kombinasi sentuhan, belaian, desah napas dan aroma tubuh. Dan ada rasa kecewa yang tak bisa ia mengerti ketika James melonggarkan rengkuhan.

"Kembalikan ingatanku, Sev." James berkata sambil memindahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke pipi kiri dan kanan Severus.

"Kau—" Severus menggeleng kecil, "tidak, Potter. Kau akan takut—"

"Tidakkah itu kontra?" tanya James dalam desahan, "Kau menghapus ingatanku, tetapi kau tidak menghapus memorimu yang bahkan jauh lebih pahit daripada apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kenapa?"

Severus kembali memejamkan mata ketika hangat napas James menyapu wajahnya, "Kita berbeda." pemuda itu kembali menarik layar, menyelami samudra kecoklatan milik lawan bicaranya, "Dan kau—tidak akan bisa mengerti." Severus menggenggam kedua tangan James yang masih bertengger di wajahnya, lalu menurunkannya perlahan. Kepalanya sempat tertunduk untuk beberapa saat untuk mencari serakan percaya dirinya yang nyaris habis tersapu, "Jangan salah paham—Potter. Aku meluruskan semua ini karena aku ingin menyelesaikan semua yang pernah terjadi."

"Maksudmu?" kerenyitan heran muncul di dahi James, "Menyelesaikan—apa?"

"Kau paham benar maksudku, James Potter." kilatan di kelabu itu memancarkan permintaan maaf. Severus berharap pemuda di hadapannya ini mengerti—kalau rasa ini akan bermutasi liar tanpa pernah bisa mereka ketahui. Akan ada saat dimana Severus tidak mampu menahan gejolak ini. Akan tiba masanya ketika James gagal membendung apa yang ada di dalam hati. Sebelum semua terlambat—sebelum ada ucapan yang menyerempet asa—sebelum ikatan itu terlanjut terbuat dan sebelum ada yang mengetahui apa yang mereka tutupi, "Aku akan mempertegas maksudku—berhenti mengikutiku. Berhenti mendekatiku dan jangan campuri apa yang bukan urusanmu. Terakhir—" Severus buru-buru memotong ketika dilihatnya James hendak menginterupsi.

_Hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah—kau tahu ada cinta di antara dirimu dan dirinya, namun kau memilih jalan terekstrem dengan membiarkannya tak terucap._

"—jangan ucapkan. Apapun." Severus menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Genggaman Severus pada kedua tangan James terlepas.

"Besok setelah jam makan siang, tolong temui aku di kelas ramuan. Aku akan bertanggung jawab akan bekas ini." Severus bergumam. Dua jemarinya mengusap bekas luka parut memanjang di wajah James—dan ada nyeri menghujam jantung ketika dilihatnya James memejamkan mata dan menikmati sentuhan sederhana tersebut. Buru-buru Severus menurunkan tangannya sebelum James menggenggamnya lagi, "Sebagai timbal balik, bawa buku ramuanku yang ada padamu."

James membuka matanya dan memandang Severus dalam, "_Is that all—between us_?"

"_It will never work between us, _Potter." Severus menggeleng kecil. Sudah cukup ia membiarkan dirinya terlihat selemah ini. Tidak akan pernah James menyaksikkan sisi rapuhnya lagi—"_You know that I'm strong enough to walk alone_."

"_It's still present continuous_, Sev." bisik James, selagi wajah Severus masih dekat dengannya, "_And I have my right to know—why_?"

"_Because you are chaos in my order._" napas Severus tercekat ketika mengatakannya. Dapat ia rasakan kalau bibir mereka bergetar ketika dalam beberapa kesempatan nyaris bersentuhan, "Tolong—izinkan aku kembali pada setapak keteraturanku."

Tak ada kata-kata lagi setelah Severus berbalik dan berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu keluar. Pemuda itu meraih gagang pintu, menariknya perlahan, sempat memberikan tolehan terakhir sebelum tubuh itu menghilang di balik daun pintu yang menutup. Samar, James bisa mendengar langkah-langkah Severus yang menggema. Menjauhinya. Membentangkan jarak yang semakin lama semakin lebar—dan dalam kesendiriannya, James sadar betul kalau jarak itu tak akan pernah bisa menipis. Kapten Quidditch itu tertawa pasrah. Ia hempaskan punggungnya ke dinding terdekat dan menatap langit-langit ruangan yang didominasi oleh kegelapan. Mempertanyakan—seperti inikah hancurnya ketika seseorang menerima penolakan, bahkan sebelum ada kata yang terucap.

Severus berkata ia bisa berjalan sendirian dan cukup kuat untuk itu.

_Lalu bagaimana denganku, Sev?_

"_I don't know why they call it heartbreak._" James mengatakannya dengan nada lirih, entah pada siapa, "_It feels like every part of my body is broken too._"

Malam itu, James Potter batal tidur sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

_**End of Chapter Fifteen**_

**.**

**.**

GOMBALISME TO THE MAX, SAUDARA!

Kayaknya emang ga bakat bikin yang enggak galau #plak Oke, jadi, JENG JENG JENG! JAMES DITOLAK! #ngakakpuas Belum nembak aja udah ditolak, senep bener nasib ini cowok Orz Sesuai pesanan seseorang yang cinta mati ama Sev, katanya James nggak boleh segampang itu dapetin Sev. Oke baiklah. Mari kita ulur-ulur tali kelambu biar mereka menggalau berdua (?) Maaf saya males masukin SBRL—mereka akan ada porsi sendiri kok. Tapi RLSS-nya tetep ada MUHAHAHA #plak Gile dah tiga adegan doang bisa 5000 words, gue ngetik apaan aja sih. Btw nggak dipungkiri kok—Sev emang ada rasa ama James, tapi dia banyak takutnya gitu. Akhirnya dia nolak duluan. Sok jaim padahal minta dikejer gitu deh, taktik galau anak perawan (?)

Btw, kredit pada Indohogwarts Harry Poter Roleplay buat kelas Herbologi dan Arithmancy (dan kelas-kelas lainnya sih, LOL) karena saya kebingungan ama materinya ="= Males ngegugel #plak Btw, itu angka kelahiran beneran ada daftarnya loh =)) Syok pas tau angka 9 Januari si Sev ternyata jodohnya ama Aries. Dan Storage Room tempat penolakan itu maksudnya ruang si Harry nemu cermin yang mantulin emak bapaknya di buku satu. Kata2 cinta yang bertebaran saya adaptasi dari random love quote. Saya ga paham Septima apa bukan guru Arithmancy jaman itu. Konsep order and chaoz itu teorinya Freud apa siapa gitu. Apa deh sok pake teori fisika kuantum gagal segala gue. Btw saya tau Quid seharusnya di semester pertama, bulan Okt/Nov. Tapi saya pindahin gara-gara ga keinget ada turnamen pas di awal2 chapter Orz

Baiklah, akhir kata, maaf ga review reply chapter kemarin. Mood ilang lagi gara-gara modem ngadat Orz Tapi saya menghaturkan makasih banyak banget buat yang udah mampir, baca, dan review ^^ Dukungan kalian mempercepat proses kreatif saya ^w^b

#pelukinsemuayangbaca #ciuminsemuayangreview


	16. Love Sick

_**Under My Skin**_

_A Fanfiction_

_By __**Sabaku no Ghee**_

_5000-ish words_

_Friendship, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst_

_James x Severus (main), one sided Lily x James, past-one-sided Severus x Lily, past-one-sided Sirius x James, on going Sirius x Remus, friendship Marauders, Severus and Lily_

_All characters © J. K. Rowling_

_**WARNING**__ : Slash. Maybe OOC. Canon. Marauders era. Banyak mantra yang seharusnya ada di kelas 7 dipakai di kelas 6 (setting sekarang). Sangat terinspirasi dari doujinshi The World dan Supernova : Ksatria, Puteri dan Bintang Jatuh._

_**WARNING (part two) : **__Maybe emo. Galaunya kelewatan pas ngetik :-| Dan ingatlah ini rate-nya M which is stand for MESUM Orz OST pas ngetik Crush by Garbage. Quote dalam kurung dari Petir – Dee dan Sayap-Sayap Patah – Kahlil Gibran._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_( Dalam realitas dualitas ini, tak ada yang absolut. )_

_( Segalanya relatif tergantung pada sudut pandang sang subjek. )_

_( Yang berarti juga, segalanya hadir berpasangan. )_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Refleksi sempurna yang ia cari-cari, dilepaskannya begitu saja. Tidak pernah sebelumya ia benar-benar menatap bola mata seseorang dan menemukan eksistensinya di dalam sana. Dan ketika ia melihat dirinya sendiri dalam _hazel_ bening itu, ditambah bonus berupa kalimat demi kalimat penuh kesungguhan, langkah mundur adalah opsi yang diambilnya. Selalu ada konsekuensi terhadap sebuah keputusan, ia tahu—termasuk membiarkan hatinya tetap terkunci tanpa pasangan. Ia terbiasa dengan kesendirian. Bersahabat erat dengan kesunyian. Bahkan mungkin sudah terikat perjanjian kawin dengan kegelapan. Apa gunanya cermin tanpa spektrum cahaya?

Severus Snape membiarkan sepasang manik kelabunya beristirahat.

Sebelah bahunya bersandar pada dinding. Tubuhnya condong ke arah kiri. Posisi tangannya bersedekap. Kakinya belum tertekuk nyaris dua jam. Orang yang masih mengaku waras, pasti menganggap gelagat Severus sudah ada di ambang kegilaan. Tidak banyak orang yang mau berdiri selama itu—terlebih ketika malam sudah berganti hari. Seharusnya ia pakai sisa enam jam untuk tidur sebelum tiba waktu perjanjiannya dengan profesor Slughorn. Namun seluruh atom dalam tubuhnya menolak mengambil rehat. Atau mungkin korteks dan ganglia dasar sudah waktunya turun mesin. Tak ada stimulus fisik yang sanggup mendistraksinya. Seolah semua rangsangan yang mampir ke kulit tidak lagi mampu menembus pemikirannya yang kini melayang tak tentu arah.

Dan memang, ia sudah terlalu jauh dengan alam nyata. Tidak tepat dikatakan berpikir ataupun merasa—karena nyatanya otak dan hati sudah sama-sama vakum. Entah berapa detik, menit—jam, baginya satuan yang bersifat linier itu sudah kehilangan batas pasti. Menghadirkan waktu dalam konsep elastisnya—ketika waktu dalam benaknya beku sekalipun bumi tetap berotasi. Yang ia tahu, kilas balik itu menggoreskan luka baru. Batinnya memberontak. Logikanya setuju, namun perasaannya tidak. Kenapa juga ia harus memiliki belas kasihan. Kenapa juga—cinta itu harus hadir. Dalam diam, tawa getirnya terdengar lirih. Sadar kalau cinta juga energi. Kekekalan dan keutuhan yang tak mengenal kata kompromi. Datang tak diundang, namun menolak ketika diusir. Ia singgah, ia menetap, ia pergi—terus berputar pada porosnya tanpa pernah berhenti.

Layar itu membuka. Sepasang manik kelabunya kembali menerawang tanpa arah pasti. Kemana pun destinasi optiknya, yang tertangkap hanya kehampaan. Mana ia tahu perasaan melankolis ini bisa menguasainya sebegini rupa. Baginya, individu adalah nyata—dan urusan hati adalah ilusi. Fakta tempatnya bercermin tidak menyisakan ruang untuk intuisi. Masa lalu tak lebih dari sampah tak berguna yang lebih baik cepat-cepat dikremasi. Sampai ia menemukan cermin itu—James Potter—yang berhasil membolak-balikkan teori yang ia puja, juga menggerus ideologi tempatnya berpegang. Nyatanya ia, si manusia logis yang hanya mengisi memorinya dengan pelajaran, kini menjadi budak irasionalitas. Mengisi sudut-sudut kosong otaknya dengan debu bernama kenangan.

Tidak bisa—ia tahu ia tak bisa seperti ini.

Sekalipun apa yang telah terucap tak mungkin dapat ia tarik, namun jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia menyesali keputusannya sendiri. Ia telah tiba di titik ini. Ketika ia merasa begitu lemah dan tak berarti. Betapa kesendirian yang ia agungkan kini berbalik menyerang dan tidak memberikan celah baginya untuk melawan. Tetapi ia sadar kalau cinta saja tidak cukup. Terlalu banyak hal yang harus ia pertimbangkan—moralitas, etika, norma, kesusilaan, kehidupan bermasyarakat, pandangan orang-orang. Belum lagi dengan setapak kecil mereka yang selalu berselisih jalan. Pebedaan panji asrama dan konfrontasi yang mencolok. Dikotomi itu membuatnya ngeri melangkah maju. Juga takut untuk jujur. Terlebih, ia yang dicinta bukanlah orang sembarangan—tidak akan ia biarkan semesta mencibiri pemuda itu hanya karena perasaan yang tidak seharusnya ada.

Ia mencintainya.

Merlin—_aku juga mencintainya_.

Severus sadar bahwa melarikan dari cermin itu adalah kesalahan besar_._ Namun ia gagal menemukan jalan untuk menyatukan kembali kepingan yang terlanjur ia pecahkan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus memasang ekspresi apa ketika matahari muncul dan esok datang. Janjinya memanggil—dan harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk bisa ingkar. Ia akan tetap menemui James Potter dan mengakhiri apa yang mereka mulai. Dalam senyap ia mencoba merangkai kata-kata, berusaha menemukan diksi yang tepat bahwa ia lebih condong pada pilihannya untuk berjalan dengan satu hati. Pincang sudah pasti—tetapi itu lebih baik daripada bergantung pada orang lain. _Betapa membohongi diri sendiri adalah kelicikan paling menyakitkan yang harus ia lakoni_.

Helaan napas.

_One last rendezvous—_

Dan gravitasi bermain peran.

Ada hikayat bersabda. Bahwa konsentrasi air dalam tangisan hanya satu persen. Sisanya adalah kristal perasaan yang mencair—

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana luka di lenganmu?"

"Jauh lebih baik."

"Memar-memarnya?"

"Sudah tak ada, kayaknya—"

"Ramuan hari ini sudah diminum?"

"Yang terakhir."

Remus Lupin mengangguk.

Selembar roti gandum terbaring pasrah di tangan kiri. Tangan lainnya menggenggam pisau gerigi berlumurkan selai _marmalade_. Piala setinggi setengah kaki berisi air perasan jeruk ada di bagian kiri. Piring-piring berisikan omelet panas berjejer manis. Satu botol alumunium berlubang tujuh berisi merica dan kembarannya berlubang satu berisi garam ada di hadapan. Tak lupa botol-botol kaca bening berisikan selai dengan berbagai warna—Sirius Black yang duduk di seberangnya sedang menghias roti bakarnya dengan yang ungu. _Blueberry_. Sementara Peter Pettigrew di sampingnya sudah mengkhatamkan roti keempatnya. Tinggal selai buah persik saja yang belum dicoba oleh si gelojoh ini—

Sarapan pagi di hari Sabtu memang selalu lebih meriah. Selain karena tidak ada jam pelajaran dan mereka bisa makan dengan santai, para murid sering bereksperimen—dengan mencampurkan selai coklat dengan telur, misalnya. Mereka juga bebas untuk mengenakan pakaian kasual. Khusus Bagi Remus, momen seperti ini adalah kesempatan memperbaiki hubungan dengan Sirius. Mereka mulai membicarakan beberapa hal—tugas, detensi, keadaan Sirius, rapat Prefek—tetapi ada dua hal yang masih belum mereka ungkit. Pertama, perlakuan Sirius terhadap Severus dan yang kedua, permintaan maaf Remus pada Severus. Dua Gryffindor ini (masih) memilih untuk menunda. Dan pertanyaan mereka akan tetap sama—bagaimana kehadiran seorang Slytherin dapat mengacak-acak persahabatan mereka.

Mungkin konsep _chaos in order_ kembali berlaku di sini.

"Omong-omong, Prongs mana, ya?" tanya Sirius sebelum menggigit roti selainya.

Remus melirik "Kudengar hari ini ada pertemuan dengan tim Quidditch. Latihan fisik kalau tidak salah." jawabnya enteng, "Padahal tadi malam ia kurang tidur."

"Tahu darimana?" Sirius menaikkan sebelah alis.

"_Well_—" Remus melirik ke arah Peter, "kau yang tahu ceritanya, Pete."

Merasa dua pasang mata tertuju padanya, Peter buru-buru meneguk isi piala untuk melancarkan kerongkongan—"Begini. James kembali ke kamar kelewat malam. Tak lama setelah Remus tidur, dan yah, _jauh_ setelah kau tidur, Sirius. Aku sendiri memergokinya karena terbangun dan kelaparan." ucap Peter—apabila yang dijadikan patokan adalah jam tidur Remus, maka Sirius yakin kalau malam _benar-benar_ sudah larut. Peter menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Dia masih pakai seragam Quiddicth. Entah apa yang ia lakukan setelah—"

_Dugh—_betis Peter ditendang pelan oleh Remus.

"Setelah?"

Lidah Peter seakan membatu ketika delikan tajam Remus tertuju padanya

"Kurasa ia tegang karena sebentar lagi turnamen Quidditch akan dimulai." sambung Remus. Enggan menyebut nama Severus Snape karena malas memprediksi reaksi Sirius, "Mungkin dia berkeliaran sepanjang malam."

"Oh—"

Mereka kembali melahap santap pagi dalam diam. Remus menyesap isi pialanya perlahan. Sejujurnya masih ada rasa cemas yang meneror benak. Tatapan mata Severus malam itu membuat Remus merinding. Belum lagi sikapnya di perpustakaan—

"Lupin?"

Sedikit tersentak, Remus menoleh, "Wyard." ia menyapa _beater_ kembar dari asramanya. Klaus dan Caleb Wyard—yang semakin lama semakin sulit dibedakan penampakannya, "Latihan kalian sudah selesai?" Remus bertanya. Sebenarnya dilihat dari seragam kebesaran Quidditch yang mereka kenakan dan keringat yang bercucuran, pertanyaan itu menjadi retoris dengan sendirinya.

"Selesai—tanpa kapten." tandas Caleb.

"_Yeah_, dan kurasa kau sebagai ketua asrama yang berbagi kamar dengannya pasti tahu alasannya." Klaus menyambar, "Kenapa Potter tidak datang latihan?"

"Hah?" Remus mengerutkan dahi sebelum mengonfirmasi, "Dia tidak datang?"

Kompak, kedua Wyard itu menggeleng.

"Mustahil. James sudah keluar kamar sebelum aku bangun." jawab Remus dengan nada kurang percaya, "Memangnya tidak ada kabar?"

"Kalau ada kabar, untuk apa kami bertanya padamu. White juga tidak tahu apa-apa." Klaus angkat bahu, membicarakan sang wakil kapten, "Kukira kau tahu sesuatu."

Remus menggedikkan bahunya, "Tidak."

"Padahal latihan kemarin, dia yang paling semangat." dengus Caleb kesal, "Dia juga yang merencanakan latih fisik pagi ini. Aku sampai membatalkan janji kencanku."

"Baik, baik. Keluh kesah kalian akan kusampaikan pada James—kalau aku bertemu dengannya." Remus memberikan senyuman tipisnya, "Sarapanlah dulu."

Kembar Wyard itu mengangguk kecil sebelum berpamitan dan berjalan menjauh. Remus menghela napas _lagi_—berat dan panjang. Sirius memandanginya penuh tanya. Surai madu itu hanya bisa menjawab dengan gelengan kepala dan angkat bahu. Peter sendiri sempat berhenti makan dan memperhatikan komunikasi non-verbal yang dilakukan kedua sahabatnya. Aneh, itu mutlak. James Potter memang suka seenaknya dalam hal membuat onar. Tetapi sahabat mereka yang satu itu adalah sosok bertanggung jawab kalau sudah diberikan kepercayaan. Ia tahu seni dari berulah dan menerima konsekuensinya. Tidak pernah kabur dari detensi dan malah bangga karena berhasil melanggar aturan baru—

Ini mencemaskan.

"Lupin—"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Remus tersentak. Kenapa ia begitu laris manis di Sabtu pagi yang seharusnya berjalan santai—"Hai, Evans." ia balas menyapa ketika melihat gadis bersurai kemerahan itu berjalan mendekatinya, "Ada apa?"

"Ini—" sebelah tangan Lily Evans terulur, "notulensi rapat kemarin."

"Oh, _thanks_." Remus menerima gulungan perkamen tersebut dan meletakkannya di atas meja, "Sudah sarapan? Bergabung saja dengan kami—kalian tak keberatan, 'kan?"

Sirius dan Peter menggeleng kecil. Namun Lily tersenyum manis dan menggeleng.

"Tak perlu repot, Lupin. Aku sudah sarapan dan sekarang akan ke Hogsmeade bersama Rosemary dan Charlotte." Lily menoleh ke arah pintu aula besar, dimana kedua teman wanitanya sudah menunggu, "Oh, maaf kalau catatanku sedikit kacau. _Well, you know_."

Remus tertawa kecil, "Lain kali biar aku saja yang mendebat jajaran Prefek Slytherin, Evans." ujarnya ringan, menanggapi notulensi yang kacau karena Lily sempat adu pendapat—sengit, pula—dengan para petinggi asrama ular. Dan bicara soal ular—"_By the way, _aku tidak melihat Severus. Kau tahu dia kemana?" Remus bertanya dengan nada sesantai mungkin agar Sirius tidak curiga.

"Sev?" nada suara Lily sedikit naik frekuensinya, "Coba kuingat. Kalau tidak salah, profesor Slughorn meminta Sev untuk menemani beliau ke Diagon Alley. Setidaknya itu yang tidak sengaja kudengar sebelum aku keluar dari kelas ramuan Kamis lalu."

"Diagon Alley?" ulang Remus. Ada penekanan dalam dua kata yang ia ucapkan.

Lily mengangguk, agak ragu, "Paling-paling mereka ke _Slug and Jiggers _untuk membeli bahan ramuan. Mungkin sedang terjadi mosi tidak percaya pada pos burung hantu, entahlah." pemilik manik zamrud itu angkat bahu, "Padahal kukira aku bisa mengobrol dengan Sev hari ini. Rasanya lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali aku bicara dengannya." keluh Lily sambil berkacak pinggang, "Ya sudah, aku duluan kalau begitu."

"Tentu, Evans." Remus tersenyum, "Hati-hati di jalan."

"_Thanks_. Sampai nanti."

Remus kembali tarik-buang napas dalam tempo yang tidak jelas selepas kepergian rekan Prefek-nya. Dapat ia rasakan tohokan imajiner ketika Sirius lagi-lagi memandanginya, penuh tanda tanya yang memaksa lidahnya untuk kembali bergerak.

"Tidak mungkin, Sirius. James belum menguasai _apparition_."

"Kau tahu dia itu licinnya seperti belut listrik." gumam Sirius, "Bisa saja dia melayap ke Hogsmeade, menemukan peri rumah yang sedang berbelanja, menyekapnya di gudang Honeydukes dan memaksa peri malang itu melakukan _apparation_ ke Diagon Alley."

Remus memutar kedua bola matanya, "Imajinasimu luar biasa berlebihan."

"Percayalah—ia pernah melakukannya satu kali." Sirius memberikan seringaiannya pada Remus, "Merlin, dia _benar-benar_ naksir si hidung bengkok itu."

"Kurasa kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membahas hal itu, _no_, Sirius?" desahan malas terdengar dari bibir Remus, "Lagipula belum tentu benar kalau James mengekornya."

"Kalau ternyata memang benar, dia pasti akan digantung terbalik di tengah lapangan Quidditch oleh anak buahnya." sambar Sirius dengan nada cuek, "Ingatkan aku untuk duduk di tribun terdepan dan menyorakinya."

"Sirius—"

Peter meringis, "Daripada asal tuduh begitu—tidakkah lebih efektif kalau kita melacak keberadaan James dengan Peta Perampok?" tanya pemuda yang sedang mengupas bagian atas kulit telur rebusnya.

"James membawa Peta Perampok bersamanya, Pete." Remus mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sirius, "Kau tahu biasanya benda itu ada di atas kabinetnya—dan kulihat, tadi pagi benda itu sudah tak ada di sana."

Sirius mencibir, "Jubah penghilangnya juga benar-benar _hilang_." pemuda bersurai hitam pekat itu menyambar piala dan menegak habis sari jeruknya, "Dia bisa ada dimana saja. Tanpa pernah kita duga. Mungkin duduk di sampingku dan sedang mendengar pembicaraan kita—menyebalkan." Sirius meletakkan piala berwarna tembaga tersebut di atas meja, lalu dengan sedikit tertatih ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya, "Kalau sampai batang hidungnya tak muncul saat makan siang—aku benar-benar akan menghajarnya karena membiarkanku mengerjakan detensi sendirian."

Remus tak sempat mencegah kepergian Sirius—

Dan Peter merasa dadanya mencelos ketika menemukan ekspresi tersisih itu lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya, James Potter tidak muncul sampai jam makan siang.

Pemuda itu memiliki kewarasan. Atau tepatnya—_pernah_. Karena detik ini, nalarnya menyublim. Patah hati ternyata berhasil mengendalikan anggota tubuhnya untuk bertindak di luar akal. Malam hari ia habiskan dengan duduk diam, lama, bersandar di salah satu kolom ruang penyimpanan yang terlupakan. Lalu kedua tungkainya melangkah lemas tanpa ada tujuan. Koridor dan lorong habis ia lalap. Tanyakan pada lantai berbatu—sudut mana yang belum ia injak. Sol sepatnya sudah kenyang meniti debu. Bosan dengan pemakainya yang hanya memutari kastil usang ini, dan pada akhirnya berhenti di pintu besar itu lagi. Mendorong dan menghayati suara berdecit hanya untuk menyiksa batinya untuk kedua kali. Tolol, atau memang ia dikutuk menjadi budak kesetiaan—karena ia tidak mampu melupakan.

Dan kini, sang pahlawan ada di sini. Dengan keempat dinding lembab yang menjadi saksi bisu. Bertemankan pintu tua dan bangku-bangku yang menunggu lapuk. Ditambah dengan jajaran lemari dan kuali yang menguarkan bebauan aneh. Sang pecinta duduk di salah satu meja yang mengeluarkan suara berderit. Mungkin kalau bisa, ingin berteriak karena ditimpa sembarangan oleh pemuda idiot yang tidak bisa membedakan mana meja dan mana kursi. Namun keluhan itu tidak diterjemahkan otaknya sebagai informasi. Apalagi sampai ke hatinya yang masih membeku. Yang masih bisa ia cerna adalah kenangan kecil yang pernah terpotret. Bangku ini adalah tempat pertama ia duduk berdampingan dengan dirinya yang ia rindu. Interaksi emosional perdana yang melibatkan adu argumen dan berakhir dengan permintaan maaf.

Kalau dunia menganggap kelakuannya sudah menyerempet batas kewarasan, maka tata surya akan mencapnya positif sinting.

Karena sudah lima—enam jam berlalu semenjak ia bergeming di ruangan ini.

Tidak ia melakukan apapun selain tafakur dan bernapas. Hanya sesekali meremas tangan atau mengganti posisi duduk. Persetan dengan lambungnya yang meronta minta diisi atau kerongkongannya yang kegerahan merongrong air. Abaikan pula kulitnya yang menjerit karena ditempeli kain kotor juga kelopak matanya yang memohon untuk menutup layar. Organ memang tidak pernah mengerti kalau empunya sedang patah hati. Oh, sudah bosan ia bertanya tentang apa dan kenapa—sekalipun masih menuntut jawab. Spekulasi datang dan pergi. Mereka tahu sama tahu. Suka sama suka. Rasa itu ada—demi Merlin—namun apa yang membuat dirinya mencegah untuk mengucap? Lidahnya tak tahan lagi ingin menari. Bibirnya ingin mengecup segala keresahan lalu membuangnya ke tong sampah. Tetapi tidakkah perasaannya sudah ditampik bahkan sebelum teruntai?

Lengkungan sinis mewarnai parasnya. Ia juga manusia—yang bisa terluka dan enggan menambahkan torehan baru. Letih mengulurkan tangan sementara jemarinya tak kunjung dilirik. Andai saja ia bisa membenci dengan cara yang sama dengan mencinta—mungkin keadaan tidak akan sepelik sekarang. Inilah dia titik tergilanya. Rasa itu akhirnya benar-benar bermutasi menjadi keinginan yang bersifat posesif. Candu. Konsentrasi pekat sampai membuatnya teracun. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan kalau benci saja ia tak sanggup. Tertatih, ia mencoba memutar ulang semua kenangan. Menemukan jejak-jejak rasa di setiap pertemuan. Semakin lama semakin liar. Tak terkendali—dan ia tetap tak berhasil mengais memori malam itu. Ciuman pertamanya. Ia lupa bagaimana rasanya. Perasaan macam apa yang berhasil membanjiri atom tubuhnya dengan endorfin.

Brengsek—ia ingin merasakannya _lagi_.

Dan terkutuklah siapapun yang menciptakan mantra Obliviate.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_( Apakah kita terbang )_

_( Dengan cepat menuju bintang-bintang sampai sayap-sayap kita patah? )_

_( Apakah cinta )_

_( Sedang tertidur ketika ia datang kepada kita?)_

_( Dan apakah ia )_

_( Ketika terjaga, menjadi marah dan memutuskan untuk menghukum kita? )_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Daun pintu membuka.

Dua pasang manik bertumbukan. Saling melumat. Namun tak ada aksara yang melakoni sendratari.

Severus Snape sedikit terkesiap. Tidak karena James Potter sudah ada di tempat yang mereka janjikan, di waktu yang mereka sepakati. Namun karena mereka kembali bercermin. Dengan pantulan yang luar biasa mengorek iba. Jarak sepuluh meter tidak mampu menyembunyikan—ada lingkaran hitam di bawah kedua mata James. Severus mengenalnya sebagai tanda-tanda tidak tidur. Dan jarak sepuluh meter memang tidak sanggup membohongi—ada semburat merah di bola mata Severus. James mengenalnya sebagai tanda-tanda habis menangis. Keduanya tidak ingat, kapan pertama kalinya mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi pasangan masokis. Bagaimana bisa mereka kompak dalam urusan menyiksa diri.

Basa-basi terabaikan. Sapaan absen. Suara yang terdengar hanya derit pintu yang menutup dan sol sepatu beradu dengan lantai. Severus melangkah perlahan ke arah James. Dari balik jubahnya, ia keluarkan selembar kain. Severus meletakkan benda tersebut di atas meja. Membuka simpulnya dan mengurai isinya. Daun segar berwarna kuning kecoklatan menampakkan diri. Sedikit beruap dan mengeluarkan udara panas. Pemuda bersurai eboni itu beranjak ke salah satu lemari, membukanya untuk mengambil alat penumbuk. Ia letakkan benda tersebut di samping hamparan kain lalu dengan waspada memasukkan kumpulan daun itu ke dalamnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Severus menggerus bahan tunggal bertajuk Dittany tersebut.

"Tanggalkan pakaianmu."

James memperhatikan ketika Severus menyibukkan diri, atau berpura-pura sibuk dengan alat penumbuk di tangan. Si kacamata bundar segera melepaskan jubah kebesaran Quidditch-nya—abaikan fakta kalau kain lusuh itu belum ia lucuti sejak latihan kemarin sore. James juga melepaskan kedua pelindung tangannya. Lalu _sweater _tanpa lengan berwarna merah marun bergaris kuningnya. Dan terakhir—lagi-lagi pandangan mereka bersua saat tangan James berada di ujung pakaian terakhirnya—menanggalkan kaos lengan panjang bertudung berwarna biru tuanya. Meninggalkan James hanya dengan celana olahraga putihnya dan sepatu selutut khusus Quidditch. Tak pelak pemandangan di hadapannya membuat Severus tertegun.

Baiklah—James Potter adalah ketua tim Quidditch asramanya—dan semua tahu kalau latihan fisik yang ia jalani cukup berat. Tidak heran kalau tubuhnya seperti—_itu_—kan?

Severus memejamkan matanya. Dua detik. Membersihkan kepalanya dari pikiran melantur yang lama-lama seperti teroris otak. Segera ia singkirkan penumbuk dari mangkuk kecil di tangan dan berjalan perlahan ke arah James. Sungguh. Ia baru merasa menyesal sekarang karena sudah menawarkan diri untuk menghilangkan bekas-bekas luka di tubuh orang ini. Sekalipun hati dan logika sudah Severus gembok agar tetap waras, nyatanya urusannya jadi lain ketika jarak mereka hanya terpaut satu kaki. Agak bergetar, Severus mengambil secuil Dittany dengan jemarinya. Sedikit membakar—namun tidak berbahaya. Bibirnya mulai bergerak-gerak, merapal mantra non-verbal sambil memulai pekerjaan beratnya—mengoleskan substansi kental itu ke tubuh James.

Manual. Tanpa sihir.

Dan oh, Merlin. Separah inikah luka yang ia tinggalkan?

Titik pertama cukup mudah. Tulang selangka. Ada gurat pendek yang sedikit menonjol. Severus menekankan gerak tangannya—dan bagaikan penghapus pensil, bekas luka itu berubah. Kulit baru bertumbuhan secara gaib untuk menyelimuti bagian yang cacat. Masih terlihat memang, namun sangat samar. Severus menghela napas lega. Ia sempat khawatir kalau-kalau metodanya ini tidak berguna. Bagaimana pun, James adalah korban Sectumsempra-nya yang pertama. Kelinci percobaan pula dengan Dittany-nya. Dan, demi apapun, Severus merasa canggung ketika melihat lokasi bekas lainnya. Kenapa juga saat seperti ini James tidak berbicara sama sekali. Tidak berarti Severus suka mendengarkan ocehan tolol James, hanya saja—ia butuh sesuatu untuk melarikan diri dari—

"Berbalik—"

—jantungnya yang berdebar dua kali lebih cepat.

_Sialan._

James tidak menjawab. Ia berputar dan memunggungi Severus. Memamerkan beberapa jejak gores panjang di punggungnya. Sedikit—tidak segila bagian dada dan perutnya. James mendengus pelan. Pasti ekspresi wajahnya sekarang aneh sekali—ketika dua jari Severus yang lembab oleh ramuan mulai menyentuh bagian pinggang kanannya. Jemari itu bergerak perlahan untuk menelusuri garis tubuh bagian sampingnya—lalu pindah ke bagian bahu dan lengan atas. Merambati tengkuk sampai ke pertemuan lehernya. James menahan napas berkali-kali. _Brengsek._ Benar-benar cobaan—ia harus bertahan agar tetap berpijak bumi kalau sudah begini caranya.

"Menghadap aku, Potter."

Lagi, James memutar tubuhnya. Kali ini akan lebih sulit karena ia harus berhadapan dengan Severus—

"Tidak ada—" James akhirnya buka mulut, "—cara lain? Maksudku—"

"Kalau aku bisa menggunakan tongkatku, sudah kulakukan sejak awal." potong Severus. Wajahnya menunduk. Pilihan sulit—menghadapi wajah atau tubuh lawan bicara dalam keadaan setengah telanjang, "Jangan berpikir macam-macam."

Si Gryffindor menghela napas. Memperhatikan bagaimana jemari kurus itu bergerak di dada kirinya yang naik turun akibat kinerja paru-paru. Semakin lama, arah tatapan mata James semakin tidak karuan. Kini _hazel_-nya mengikuti tujuan jemari Severus—menelusuri tulang dadanya. Lurus ke bawah. Berbelok ke kanan. Nyaris menyentuh bagian yang tidak seharusnya tersetuh—kembali turun. Membelai otot perutnya. Menggoda area pusarnya. Singgah ke bagian tulang pinggul. Melebar ke sisi pinggang. Sentuhan demi sentuhan yang mengetuk libido—dan bermanifestasi terhadap laju darah dan detak jantung. Ia bahkan sudah masa bodoh dengan cela-cela di tubuhnya.

Merlin—_dear_ Merlin. Siang ini, satu penyihir tahun keenam siap diresmikan menjadi pasien rumah sakit jiwa.

"Ini—" James berbisik, "—yang terakhir?"

Severus baru saja selesai meniadakan bekas di lengan kiri James ketika pemiliknya mendadak bertanya. Manik kelabu menantang kelereng hijau kecoklatan—"Ya." jawaban itu penuh kemantapan, "Sudah hampir selesai." Severus kembali menenggelamkan jemarinya dalam substansi kuning di tangan, mengambil tumbukan Dittany terakhir dan mengoleskannya ke wajah James. Mata mereka masih betahan dalam satu sesi adu tatap ketika Severus menghentikan gerakannya. Mereka menemukan hal yang sama di dalam samudra masing-masing.

—_penyesalan_.

"Aku ingin kau memberikanku kompensasi." bisik James, tiba-tiba. Sebelah tangannya bergerak untuk mengamit telapak tangan Severus yang masih bertengger di pipinya.

Pemilik surai hitam itu sedikit tersentak, namun ada kekuatan aneh yang membuatnya enggan menarik diri. Bisu sekian sekon, sebelum ia kembali berdesis, "Sebutkan." nada menantang. Percaya diri—atau sudah terlalu letih untuk peduli.

"Aku sangat menghargai pengobatanmu. Tetapi ada satu hal yang ingin kutagih—"

"Aku tak akan mengembalikan ingatanmu, Potter—"

"—kalau begitu, kau harus mengganti rugi apa yang sudah kau rebut paksa dari lapisan memoriku, Sev."

"Ap—"

"Setelah itu, aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Bibir Severus terkatup.

"Kalau memang maumu seperti itu, aku akan berhenti mengikutimu. Aku tak akan mencampuri urusanmu lagi. Kau berjalan sendiri, aku berjalan sendiri, dan anggap tak pernah ada apa-apa di antara kita." ucap James—kata-kata yang entah kenapa membuat Severus merasa pikirannya perasaannya sama seperti adonan kue. Terkocok halus sampai kau tak tahu lagi mana terigu dan mana telur. Ada rasa tidak rela melepas, namun terlalu gengsi untuk menarik kata-kata yang sudah terucap. Sisi logis bersorak. Sisi batin memberontak. Logika menang. Hati kalah. Seharusnya dia senang—bukankah demikian?

_Tidakkah ia memang menginginkan hal itu?_

_Lalu apa arti rasa sesak ini?_

"—kau berjanji?"

"Aku hanya mengikuti aturan permainanmu."

Severus menarik napas, "Apa maumu?"

"Mengulang apa yang terjadi malam itu." senyuman getir itu kembali terukir di wajah James, "—_you force me to forget the memory of my first kiss_."

Hening—dan Severus merasa kepercayaan dirinya runtuh.

Dan bilang apa dia tadi? Ciuman _pertama_?

"Tapi—"

"_Just one last kiss, _Sev." potong James, "Tak akan berarti apa-apa, kan?" pahit—pahit sekali ketika mengatakannya, "—setidaknya di pihakmu."

Severus memandangi _hazel _itu dengan tatapan campur aduk. Tidak berarti apa-apa, katanya? Satu ciuman bisa mengubah seluruh hidupnya—jika _dirinya_ yang melakukan. Ia bisa saja menolak tawaran itu—dengan keberadaan James di sekitar sebagai timbal baliknya. _Tidak_. Tidak bisa. Harga dirinya menjerit. Severus memilih berjinjit di atas kemunafikan daripada harus menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

"_Do what you want, _Potter."

"_You're not going to resist it_?"

"Ini hanya sebatas bisnis."

"Jangan menyesal atas keputusanmu sendiri."

"_I won't_."

James membawa Severus mendekat dan memberikan kecupan kecil di punggung tangannya, "Tanganmu dingin. Seharusnya kau tak perlu setegang ini. Rilekslah sedikit, Sev—" gumamnya sembari melirik ke arah Severus, "_I promise. This is—the last._"

Bulu roma Severus merinding.

Bibir si Gryffindor sudah berpindah dan mencium telapak tangannya. Seolah hal itu belum cukup untuk melemahkan pertahanan si pemuda ular, lidah lembutnya kini ikut mengambil peran. Menekan lembut dan membasahi dengan saliva. Slytherin itu menggigit bibir bawahnya—tak kuasa menolak ketika sebelah lengan kokoh James melingkari pinggangnya. Aksi oral itu berpindah. Hidung dan bibir James kini mengembara di atas jubah hitam yang Severus kenakan. Menggoda apa yang ada di baliknya—lengannya, bahunya, dadanya, dan kini bergerilya di kulit lehernya yang telanjang. James mengaitkan jemarinya di antara sela jemari Severus, meggenggamnya erat—setidaknya ia ingin mendapatkan dominasi mutlak. _Untuk terakhir kali._

Suara desahan. Erotis. Tertahan—

"Potter—"

Nama itu menggantung sepi.

_Mengerikan_. Severus tidak tahu kalau tubuhnya lebih jujur daripada lidahnya. Tidak mengira kalau aliran darah begitu deras mengalir ke bagian selatan tubuhnya. Rengkuhan James di pinggangnya terlalu erat—tulang pinggul mereka saling menyapa dan sama-sama menggilas. Tangan James mulai bergerak lagi. Membelai perut Severus dan merambat naik dengan percaya diri. James menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Severus ketika ia melepaskan simpul dasi bewarna hijau-abu tersebut. Dilanjutkan dengan membuka satu kancing teratas dan disusul dengan kancing di bawahnya. Erangan halus terdengar ketika James kembali menegaskan klaimnya di leher itu—dan tanpa sadar sebelah tangan Severus yang bebas kini sudah ada di punggung telanjang si Gryffindor. Memeluk—dan membenamkan kukunya di sana.

_Shi—_Severus merasa _sesuatu_ benar-benar _mengganjal_ di bawah sana.

James menyesatkan jemarinya di helai-helai eboni itu. Merenggutnya perlahan. Menariknya lembut untuk membuat wajah putih pucat itu sedikit mendongak. Kelabu itu dipenuhi gairah—sesuatu yang tak pernah ada dalam ekspektasinya. Awalnya James mengira akan ada reaksi penolakan. Nyaris putus urat kendalinya ketika melihat bibir Severus gemetar halus. James tidak memberikan jeda. Ia gerakkan tangannya, luwes membelai pipi Severus dan meletakkan ibu jari di dagu pemuda Slytherin itu. Dan perlahan ibu jarinya naik. Menggesek bibir bawah Severus untuk memisahkan dari bibir atasnya. Lalu James tukar posisi jemari dengan bibirnya sendiri—melumat habis bibir mungil Severus dengan tekanan yang tak sanggup ditoleransi.

"—!"

James sedikit terkejut ketika sadar kalau Severus membalas ciumannya dengan tenaga setimpal. Dalam beberapa kesempatan dua pasang bibir itu terbuka lebar. Mempertontonkan tarian sensual lidah mereka yang sarat dahaga. Di detik lain, geligi James menarik lembut bibir bawah Severus. Rintihan pun terdengar saat lidah Severus menyapu langit-langit mulut James. Mata mereka sama terpejam. Alis mereka serupa berkerut. Tangan-tangan yang bebas membelai liar dan saling menggapai. Singgah di tengkuk dan memijat perlahan. Gerakan kepala cepat dalam satu irama. Bergerak dengan gejolak tak terbendung seiring bibir mereka yang mendekat dan menjauh.

Severus meremas sela-sela jemari James—dan dibalas dengan genggaman tak kalah rapat. Sebelah tangannya yang lain menapak di atas dada bidang sang kapten. Telapak tangan Severus, atas kekuasaan James yang mengontrol pergelangan tangannya, kini sibuk menjelajahi setiap inci otot, menggerayangi kulit yang terekspos, meraba setiap lekuk tubuh—sampai akhirnya sepasang kaki Severus melemas. Kedua lututnya bergetar hebat karena tak kuasa membendung seluruh gairah yang menyapulenyapkan logikanya. Dadanya siap meledak kapan saja. Seluruh energinya habis diserap, membuat Severus sama sekali pasrah ketika James menggiring tubuhnya—dan menurut ketika James membaringkan punggungnya di atas kayu lapuk besar berposisi mendatar.

Semoga profesor Slughorn tidak keberatan kalau meja tempatnya biasa mengajar kini dijadikan alas _foreplay _dadakan—

Merlin—ini salah.

Benar-benar _salah_.

Perjanjian mereka tidak melibatkan aktivitas lain—seharusnya. Namun Severus tidak melawan ketika James yang berdiri di hadapan kini merundukkan tubuhnya. Si Gryffindor mempermainkan cuping telinga Severus dengan jilatan dan gigitan, sementara kedua tangannya sibuk membuka jubah hitam lalu melepas kancing kemeja putih yang partnernya kenakan. Slytherin itu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah punggung tangan. Memalingkan wajah dan memejamkan matanya erat ketika James kembali memaguti leher jenjangnya. Tanpa sadar tangannya yang bebas merenggut tengkuk James—aksi yang membuat sang kapten sedikit mengerang. Tangan kanan James menyusup di balik kemeja putih tersebut, sementara bibirnya memberikan kecupan kecil di sepanjang tubuh bagian atas Severus—dan berhenti di tulang panggulnya.

Severus benar-benar merasa akalnya lepas. Sekujur tubuhnya menikmati sentuhan erotis ini. Bibirnya tak henti membebaskan desahan dan rintihan. Napasnya mulai tersengal dan jantungnya—raga James terlalu adiktif. Meracuni dan membuat sakau. Tak pernah ia menerima perlakuan sesensual ini dari siapapun sebelumnya—hanya James. Hanya orang ini—Merlin. Severus harus kembali menggigit keras bibir bawahnya agar tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang kontra dengan keinginannya untuk pergi. Juga agar tidak mengerang terlalu keras karena lidah James mulai menyapu tubuhnya. Dari arah pusarnya, menuju ke abdomen, lurus ke bagian tengah dada, menggoda jakunnya, dan berakhir dengan tangan James meraih dagunya.

Cumbuan panas itu kembali terulang.

Kebutuhan akan oksigenlah yang mampu memisahkan ciuman mereka. Hening di ruangan itu diisi oleh desau napas. Terengah dan memburu. _Hazel_ milik James kembali menyelami lautan abu milik Severus—dan ia kesulitan menyarungkan pedang tajam bernama kata-kata. Berbagai pertanyaan menyerang benak—kenapa Severus menerima semua perlakuannya? Kenapa Severus tidak memberontak seperti malam itu? Kenapa—_Merlin—_Severus justru membalas ciumannya? Mati-matian James menahan segalanya agar tak terucap. Semata-mata karena tak ingin harga dirinya terbanting sekali lagi. Tetapi harus James akui—reaksi Severus terhadap sentuhannya—begitu alami. Terlalu natural. Potong telinganya kalau Severus tidak lagi menyimpan asa terhadapnya.

Cinta itu masih tersisa. Namun ego berhasil mengalahkannya. James tidak suka dengan cara Severus mempermainkan perasaannya. Dan inilah—pembalasan dendamnya.

"_I'm sorry, _Sev—" desis James, tepat di daun telinga Severus, menikmati tubuh itu bergetar ketika deru napas dan lidahnya bermain sejenak, "—_I can't handle myself. I can't resist it_—" beberapa detik, James menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Severus, sebelum kembali berbisik, "_but—don't get me wrong._"

Hening—

"_This is the last—_"

Tubuh Severus agak tersentak.

"—_because as you said, it will never work between us_."

Sepasang kelereng kelabu membelalak. Tak percaya. Dilihatnya James menciptakan jarak. Severus tidak bergerak ketika pemuda berkacamata itu menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang sempat terbuka. Lalu James beranjak dari posisinya—dengan cepat mengenakan kaos biru lengan panjangnya dan menenteng sisa barang-barangnya. Severus bangkit dari posisi telentangnya, perlahan, lalu menatap langkah James yang menjauh dengan sorot tak terkategorisasi. Pemuda berkacamata itu sempat menghentikan langkahnya—dan berbalik mendekati Severus. _Hazel_-nya sudah kembali diselaputi arogansi. James merogoh saku bagian dalam jubah Quidditch-nya untuk mengambil sebuah buku kecil—dan diletakkannya di atas meja.

Slytherin itu menatap _textbook _ramuannya dengan pandangan kosong. Seperti ini saja? Oh—lalu apalagi yang ia harapkan? James akan berbalik memohon agar dirinya mencabut kata-kata yang terlontar kemarin malam? Atau—sungguh, Severus merasa dirinya kacau sekali sekarang. Tidak hanya karena ia lepas kendali dan lagi-lagi dikuasai oleh hormon keparat—tetapi juga terpukul oleh kenyataan kalau tubuhnya lebih mengetahui apa yang jiwanya inginkan. Normalnya akan ia merasa jijik, terhina, muak—namun ia tidak menyangka James berhasil menghapus rasa takut akan sentuhan yang tidak seharusnya mendarat di atas kulitnya. Severus tidak lagi menyisakan ruang akan traumanya akan perlakuan buruk Sirius Black.

Apa yang terjadi barusan—_demi apa?_—seluruh sudut otaknya diisi penuh oleh nama, tubuh, dan jiwa seorang James Potter.

Tidak. Ia _harus _bisa bertahan—tanpa James.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu selama ini—" tatapan mereka beradu ketika James sudah ada di depan pintu. Tak henti ia mempertanyakan, ada apa di balik kelabu bening itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Adakah kau merasakan sakitnya perpisahan—? _

_Sekarang kau tahu bagaimana hancurnya aku ketika kau melarangku berucap—? _

_Nikmatilah neraka ini, Sev._

—_karena kita terpanggang bersama di dalamnya._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ekspresi James kembali datar, "—_Snape_."

Pintu kelas ramuan tertutup pelan.

Dan Severus menyadari—ada benteng baru di antara mereka berdua. Satu miliknya dan satu milik James Potter. Ditambah satu jurang besar yang sama sekali tidak menyediakan jembatan baginya menyebrang.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End of Chapter Sixteen**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Salahkan myareadump! Gara-gara diskusi sama dia, dan dia menyadarkan saya betapa masuk akalnya kalo James kecewa sama perlakuan Severus, jadilah chapter ini begitu emo Orz Kerasa nggak emonya? Jadi keduanya sama-sama galau—tapi karena yang satu abis ditolak, yang satu mendadak pengen balik (?), tapi dua-duanya sama-sama gengsi, akhirnya—beginilah. Sev mau-mau aja diapa-apain ama James karena seperti kegalauannya, dia emang cinta kok ama James Orz dan percayalah. Kalo sentuhan2 udah berbicara, logika ilang =)) #digojlok Somehow kok kayak make-up-sex gini jadinya. Ah—ah—AHHH gatau ah Orz #nangismewek #tabokJames #selametinSev Orz Orz Orz

Oke. Jadi. Sev nolak. Dan James menjauh setelah grepe2. Baiklah. Ini James, silahkan ditabokin. Salah sendiri kenapa ukenya galau. Semenya kabur kan =_=

Saya juga mau kabur sebelum ditabokin. Dadah! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	17. Letter from the Past

_**Under My Skin**_

_A Fanfiction_

_By __**Sabaku no Ghee**_

_5000-ish words_

_Friendship, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst_

_James x Severus (main), one-sided Lily to James, soon-will-be Sirius x Remus, friendship Severus x Remus_

_**WARNING**__ : Slash. Maybe OOC. Canon. Marauders era. Banyak mantra yang seharusnya ada di kelas 7 dipakai di kelas 6 (setting sekarang). Sangat terinspirasi dari doujinshi The World dan Supernova : Ksatria, Puteri dan Bintang Jatuh._

_**WARNING part two :**__ Ceritanya mau cooling down chapter—cuma kok ya tetep emo saya juga ga ngerti. Dan entah kenapa ini chapter isinya malah RLSS Orz maaf James. Maaf Sirius—dan, well, Slytherin's rule in this chapter. Hidup ular!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

—dan hari-hari selepas insiden itu, tak pernah cerah lagi.

_Well_, lepas dari kenyataan kalau penghujung Januari berada dalam pertengahan musim dingin yang menggigit—suasana tak kalah beku pun selalu terjadi setiap kali James Potter berpapasan dengan Severus Snape. Tak ada rapalan. Tak ada bentakan. Tak ada—_apa-apa_. Interaksi mereka yang pernah intim, baik dalam makna 'diskusi' maupun 'bertengkar', sudah tak pernah terjadi. Selalu ada alasan untuk sama-sama menghindar. Baik James yang mengobrol dengan Sirius, Severus yang pura-pura membereskan perkamen—_yang ini masih wajar_—atau yang lebih ganjil seperti Severus yang mendadak mengambil jalan memutar dan James berjongkok untuk membenarkan tali sepatu.

Kalau hal itu masih belum ekstrem, maka ada hal-hal lain yang memperjelas jurang di antara mereka. Severus lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama rekan-rekan satu panjinya. Batang hidungnya absen dari perpustakaan. Pemuda itu memilih untuk meminjam buku-buku yang ia perlukan dan dibaca di ruang bersama asramanya. Sementara James—ia tak pernah lagi duduk di bangku asrama Slytherin. Di kelas pun, ia lebih sering memilih tempat di bagian tengah atau belakang—kembali pada kebiasaannya dahulu. Keisengan demi keisengan mulai mewarnai Hogwarts dan hal itu cukup untuk membuat Lily Evans mengeluh panjang lebar pada Remus Lupin. Namun yang paling mencolok adalah—kehadiran gadis-gadis Gryffindor di setiap latihan Quidditch.

Hampir setiap saat, ada perempuan di samping James Potter. Di lapangan. Di koridor. Di ruang bersama. Di kelas. Bahkan—di aula besar ketika makan malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, hari rabu_, _adalah hari keempat semenjak perubahan drastis itu terjadi. Awalnya biasa. Lama-lama jadi aneh juga. Sirius Black yang biasanya cuek pun ikut curi-curi pandang ketika melihat dua orang adik tingkat mereka mendatangi James yang sedang asyik menghabiskan makan siangnya. Keduanya membawa _textbook _transfigurasi, bertanya-tanya, lalu cekikikan malu, dan yang Sirius heran—sejak kapan James mau meladeni penggemar yang berkelakuan galau seperti itu? Peter Pettigrew ikut melihat dan menatap kagum. Sepertinya ia terlalu naif (atau bodoh) untuk mengetahui kalau adegan barusan hanya trik ababil gadis muda untuk mendapatkan perhatian senior—

Kalau sudah begini, yang alisnya paling berkerut adalah Remus Lupin.

Masih segar di ingatannya, kejadian Sabtu sore itu. James masuk ke kamar mereka dalam keadaan berantakan. Pemuda berkacamata itu sama sekali tidak membantah dan meminta maaf dengan suara lemas ketika Sirius memarahinya—lalu tidak bicara apa-apa lagi di sisa malam itu. Remus memang tidak bertanya. Hanya saja, ia tidak menduga kalau James sudah kembali beraktivitas di lapangan Quidditch seperti biasa keesokan harinya. Satu lagi yang membebani pikiran Remus—Severus. Si surai madu bisa menangkap getar-getar aneh setiap kali manik sehitam tinta milik Severus menatap James yang sedang di tengah lautan gadis. Mendelik, menusuk tajam—_dan di sini, Remus selalu menemukan gores sakit hati_—lalu terlihat (pura-pura) tidak peduli.

Remus hafal polah James yang sangat suka memamerkan dirinya. Namun beberapa bulan terakhir, Remus yakin kalau kelakuan James yang kekanakan itu sudah berubah. Ia menjadi lebih rendah hati dan lebih suka berada di sekitar Severus. Remus bahkan sudah bisa menerima kalau sahabatnya dan Severus memiliki hubungan lebih—dalam pengertian romantis. Tetapi—apa yang terjadi beberapa hari ini membuat Remus jengah. Selalu ada atmosfer tidak enak saat James mendelik ke arah meja asrama Slytherin—tepat ketika para gadis berusaha menarik perhatian James. Dan James sendiri, terlihat sekali menikmati atensi yang tertuju padanya—hanya untuk menarik atensi lainnya.

Atensi satu orang, dan Remus tahu milik _siapa_.

Aula besar ini memang _besar_, dalam makna leksikal. Sebut dia terlalu sensitif untuk urusan hati—tetapi Remus bisa merasakan aura kecemburuan yang kental dari arah Severus. Pandangan mereka sempat beradu di antara tubuh para Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff yang berseliweran. Remus tersenyum tak enak, Severus membalas dengan anggukan kecil—dan si Slytherin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada forum kecil yang terjadi di sana. Membuat Remus mencelos—dan bertanya-tanya. Yang pertama, _obvious,_ apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka. Dan yang kedua—mungkin agak aneh.

Sekedinginan-kedinginannya orang, rasanya tak ada yang memakai syal sampai menutupi dagu di aula besar yang notabene cukup hangat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, otak Severus Snape yang dipenuhsesaki oleh prasangka negatif tak menerima fakta lain tentang James Potter, kecuali—

—_semua sudah berakhir._

Kepalanya memang tidak didesain untuk memikirkan probabilitas berbau romansa. Dan mungkin, sampai dunia berdeformasi menjadi kubus sekalipun, Severus tidak akan menduga kalau James sengaja melakukan hal itu untuk membuatnya cemburu. Sekalipun dirinya memang _cemburu_—Severus menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. Lihat dimana dirinya sekarang duduk. Meja makan panjang kekuasaan para ular dan sedang dikelilingi sesamanya. Severus kembali menyantap pai isi ham di piringnya, mencoba mengabaikan komentar sinis dari rekan-rekan satu panjinya. Seperti biasa—Evan Rosier, Avery, Mulciber, Wilkes dan adik kelas mereka, Regulus Black. Entah kemana Crabbe dan Goyle yang biasanya ikut 'meramaikan' suasana.

Ia sedang mengeratkan syal di leher dan menyambar pialanya yang berisi jus _mulberry_, ketika Avery menyikutnya pelan.

"—menurutmu, Severus?"

Surai hitam itu menoleh, "Menurutku tentang?"

"Tentu saja tentang si tolol Potter yang sedang mengumbar hormon di sana." Avery melemparkan tatapan mengejeknya ke arah meja nun jauh di seberang, "Lihat itu. Dia sudah seperti ayam jantan dikerubungi betina yang mengantri untuk dibuahi—"

Mulciber dan Wilkes tergelak mendengarnya. Evan hanya terkekeh mencemooh, sementara Regulus, tetap memepertahankan sikap acuhnya.

"Hei, bagaimana denganmu, Regulus." kali ini Wilkes yang buka suara, "Kakakmu sepertinya ikut-ikutan dikerubungi—"

Regulus melirik tajam, "_Bekas _kakakku, maksudmu, Wilkes." ujarnya tak peduli sambil menyuap _mashed potato _ke dalam mulutnya, "Namanya sudah tak ada dalam silsilah keluarga_ku_." ucap Regulus—ada penekanan yang benar-benar sengaja ditekankannya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya ia memakai nama 'Potter' saja di belakang namanya, eh?" kelakar Mulciber, "Lihat mereka. Kemana-mana berdua. Melakukan apapun berdua—antara mencurigakan dan _menjijikkan_, kalau kau mengerti apa maksudku—"

Gelak tawa kembali terdengar—membuat Severus merasa kedua telinganya dijejali besi panas. Biasanya juga ia tidak terlalu menikmati obrolan pentolan-pentolan asramanya ini, namun kali ini terdengar jauh lebih menusuk. Terlebih candaan Mulciber. Severus sudah sering mendengar versi ilmiahnya ketika mereka menghabiskan waktu dalam pertemuan Slug Club—dan kini ia berusaha yang terbaik agar terlihat tenang. Perubahan ekspresi jelas akan mengundang tanya. Mencurigakan. Entah akan dicap apa dia kalau sampai rekan-rekan terdekatnya tahu seperti apa dia ini sebenarnya. Mendadak ada rasa tegang ketika Severus memikirkan hal itu—refleks ia kembali mengeratkan syal di lehernya.

"Bicara soal si tolol berkacamata aneh itu—" pandangan Evan tertuju pada Severus, "rasanya kemarin-kemarin dia agresif sekali mendekatimu." tawa mengejek terdengar dari bibir pemuda itu, "Memangnya kau tidak merasa aneh, eh, Severus?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Severus merasa sedikit terpojok, "Yang ada di kepalanya hanya ketololan, seperti kata-katamu, Evan." jawab Severus, dingin.

"Kukira itu metoda lain mereka untuk mengerjaimu—" ucap Mulciber, sambil menyeringai sinis, "berhati-hatilah, Severus. Jangan-jangan dia _gay_ dan sedang mengincarmu—makanya dia senang sekali berlaku buruk padamu—" tawa keburu tersembur sebelum Mulciber menyelesaikan kalimatnya, diikuti tawa lainnya.

Severus memutar bola matanya, "Imajinasimu sama sekali tidak mengesankanku." tandas si surai hitam, langsung melahap kembali pai ham-nya yang sempat terlupakan. Tidak ingin membahas lebih jauh karena takut berbicara di luar akal—

"Oh, santailah sedikit, Severus—" Avery, yang memang bisa dibilang satu _geng_ dengan Severus dan salah satu yang terdekat dengannya, santai mengalungkan lengan di bahu si ahli ramuan, "mungkin lain kali kita harus mengemukakan ide cemerlang perihal—"

Suara Avery perlahan menghilang.

_Seolah_, menghilang—karena Severus yang tidak sengaja melemparkan pandangannya ke arah meja Gryffindor dan bertemu mata dengan James. Senyuman percaya diri si kapten Quidditch itu langsung menghilang. Tatapan tidak sukanya terfokus pada tangan Avery yang ada di pundak Severus. Slytherin itu buru-buru mengalihkan tatapannya. Melihat pemuda itu berasyik-asyik dengan singa-singa betina lain sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat dada Severus seakan dihimpit. Sekarang saja rasanya seperti dicekoki racun dengan jadwal pasti. Sarapan, makan siang, dan terakhir nanti makan malam.

Dan, sungguh, Severus tidak akan membiarkan hubungannya dengan James—sekalipun sudah menjadi fosil bernama kenangan pahit—terkuak.

"Ah—" suara Evan membuat Severus sedikit tersentak, "pos burung hantu."

Pemberitahuan itu spontan membuat lima kepala menoleh ke arah seekor burung hantu berwarna coklat-emas yang terbang mendekat. Severus tidak ambil peduli—paling-paling surat itu untuk Regulus, yang memang rutin menerima kabar atau pertanyaan dari keluarga bangsawannya itu. Atau dari pacar Avery yang ada di luar batas negara. Bisa jadi juga untuk—_pluk—_Severus. _Eh? _Pemuda bersurai hitam sebahu itu mengerutkan dahi dan mengerjapkan mata dalam ketidakpercayaan ketika gulungan perkamen yang dicengkram si burung hantu mendarat manis di hadapannya. Syukur tidak di atas piringnya dan terkena saus pai—tetapi _bukan _itu intinya. Ia mendapatkan _surat_?

Siapa yang cukup perhatian—_atau iseng_—padanya?

Melihat reaksi Severus, Avery kembali menyodok pelan bahu rekannya, "Kenapa kau bengong begitu? Seperti yang tidak pernah menerima surat saja—"

"Tutup mulutmu." desis Severus setelah tertegun beberapa detik.

Sebenarnya—ia memang sangat jarang menerima surat—atau malah, nyaris tidak pernah. Dari siapa? Masih dengan rasa penasaran, Slytherin itu menyambar suratnya. Ia teliti gulungan papirus itu—dan sedikit kaget ketika ia menyadari _siapa_ pengirimnya, bahkan sebelum ia buka simpul tali yang terbuat dari jalinan serat kayu wangi itu. Severus mengenal perkamen berkualitas tinggi di tangannya. Bahan yang tidak akan didapat di Diagon Alley saking mahal dan terbatas—juga lambang huruf 'M' berwarna hitam-hijau yang tertera di atas perkamen itu. Tidak salah lagi. Hanya keluarga bangsawan dengan gelimang harta luar biasa melimpah yang memiliki identitas sejelas dan setegas ini.

"Maaf—" Severus bangkit dari posisi duduknya, "aku duluan."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Avery dan yang lain, Severus buru-buru melajukan langkahnya keluar dari aula besar. Ia ingin segera membaca apa yang tertulis di atas perkamen tersebut—sendirian.

Tunggu sebentar.

—kenapa jantungnya mendadak berdetak sekencang ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Severus,_

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku dengar kau mendapat kecelakaan di Dedalu Perkasa. Maaf karena aku tidak sempat menjengukmu di St. Mungo. Pekerjaanku di kementrian luar biasa menumpuk. Profesor Slughorn baru memberiku kabar ketika kau sudah kembali ke Hogwarts. Kuharap kau dalam keadaan baik, karena aku ingin mengajakmu bertemu akhir minggu ini. Aku tahu ini mendadak, dan aku ingin kau meluangkan waktumu. Hari sabtu besok, pukul sepuluh, di Three Broomstick. Ada hal penting yang harus kusampaikan secara langsung padamu, dan tentu saja ini bersifat sangat pribadi._

_Kirimkan aku kabarmu secepatnya, Severus. Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau berhalangan, tetapi aku sangat berharap kau bisa menemuiku._

_Salam,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jemari kurus itu sedikit bergetar genggamannya—

Severus meletakkan perkamen halus tersebut ke atas meja. Sejujurnya, ia masih sedikit tidak percaya—Lucius mengajaknya bertemu. Hampir tiga tahun berlalu semenjak perpisahan Severus dengan sang Ketua Murid itu, dan tak pernah ada surat. Severus tentu mendengar kabar pernikahan Lucius dengan Narcissa, sepupu dari Sirius, tak lama setelah kelulusan gadis pirang dari keluarga Black tersebut. Ketika itu, Severus baru saja mencicipi bulan-bulan pertama tingkat keempat. Sebenarnya ia tidak kaget—kedekatan Lucius dan Narcissa sudah menjadi gosip hangat semenjak mereka masih bersekolah.

Hanya saja, ada kehampaan yang hanya bisa Severus mengerti sendiri.

Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan pertemuan pertamanya dengan seorang Lucius Malfoy, pemuda dengan wajah luar biasa menawan dan memancarkan kebanggan akan status darah juga kebangsawanannya. Severus baru saja dibaptis sebagai anggota asrama Slytherin dan berjalan ke arah meja asrama yang didominasi warna hijau itu. Semua murid yang ada di sana memandanginya dengan senyum sinis dan bertepuk tangan—perlakuan yang sama setiap kali ada anak ular pulang ke kandang. Ketika itu, sang Prefek menjabat tangan Severus, mengucapkan selamat dan mengajaknya berbincang. Severus langsung tahu kalau pengetahuan dan kehausannya akan ilmu hitam berhasil menarik perhatian Lucius—dan keduanya langsung cocok.

Mereka mulai sering bertemu dan beradu isi kepala sejak hari itu. Mengobrol di waktu makan, mengerjakan tugas di ruang bersama, membaca buku di perpustakaan, atau sekedar membeli alat tulis dan kudapan di Hogsmeade ketika akhir pekan tiba. Severus pernah menikmati saat-saat seperti itu—ketika ia memiliki sosok seorang teman dekat, sekaligus seorang kakak. Sekalipun Lucius tidak pernah berlaku lembut apalagi hangat, tetapi Severus tahu ia peduli. Pemuda bersurai pirang platina itu perhatian akan hal-hal kecil, memantau prestasi Severus di bidang akademis, dan selalu menyanjung kejeniusan Severus di belakang punggung bocah itu. Lucius juga satu-satunya orang yang mampu melindungi Severus—tak ada ketololan James dan Sirius ketika Lucius berada di sekitar.

_Well_, satu tahun pertama setelah Lucius dinyatakan lulus dari Hogwarts, Severus merasa hidupnya dibanting ke dasar neraka.

Slytherin itu menghela napas. Ia gulung perkamen tersebut dan diikatnya kembali dengan jalinan tali. Akhir minggu. Severus belum menggunakan jatah bepergiannya bulan ini—jelas karena tiga minggu di antaranya ia habiskan terkapar—dan ia lagsung memutuskan untuk pergi. Severus celingukan sejenak, memastikan ruangan ini masih kosong. Kelas Sejarah Sihir akan dimulai pukul satu. Ada waktu kosong setengah jam. Severus mengambil selembar perkamen, siap mencelupkan ujung pena bulu ke dalam botol tinta, ketika didengarnya pintu ruangan menderit terbuka. Agak tersentak, ia menoleh—dan menemukan Remus Lupin. _Lagi_. Tidak heran sih, si teladan ini datang jauh lebih awal.

"Severus—" suara itu aneh. Lega dan cemas seolah dipaksa bercampur dalam satu napas. Remus terlihat ingin berbasa-basi, tetapi saat itu juga ia sadar kalau hal itu tidak perlu—

"Ya?" Severus menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Boleh duduk di sebelahmu?" tanya Remus, "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, tentu."

Severus tambah bingung, "Silahkan saja—" gumamnya sambil kembali menggulung perkamen kosongnya. Ia batalkan niatnya membalas surat dari Lucius.

"_Thanks_." Remus tersenyum sekilas sebelum meletakkan buku dan perkamennya ke atas meja, lalu menoleh pada Severus, "Kau keberatan kalau aku bertanya beberapa hal, Severus?" si Prefek memulainya dengan nada tegas, namun tetap berhati-hati, "Mungkin kau tahu maksudku apa, kan?" ekspresi pemuda itu lamat-lamat berganti serius.

Untuk beberapa detik, tak ada jawaban—

"Potter, _no_?"

Remus mengangguk, "Maaf kalau aku terlalu jauh mencampuri urusanmu." ucap si surai madu, "Karena—entahlah. Sahabatku mendadak jadi aneh dan orang terakhir yang ditemuinya adalah—" rasa tidak enak kembali menjalari Remus. Teringat akan cara Severus memandanginya ketika itu, "—kau."

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya langsung padanya, Lupin?" nada suara Severus terdengar sedikit sinis. Remus mengenalnya sebagai cara pertahanan diri—sama seperti landak yang menegakkan seluruh duri tajamnya ketika merasa terancam.

Remus mengambil jeda untuk menghela napas, "Aku sudah melakukannya—dan hasilnya tidak menyenangkan." jawab Remus, "_Well_, aku berharap bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang lebih baik daripada sekedar 'sudahlah' macam jawaban James—darimu."

"_I see_. Dia tidak bercerita padamu—" sorot obsidian itu terlihat menekan, "tetapi bukannya _kau_ yang bersikap seolah aku ini pembunuh berdarah dingin, Lupin? _Kau_ yang mencegah Potter untuk bicara secara pribadi denganku malam itu." Severus melengkungkan senyuman sarkastisnya, "Sejauh apa yang kau tahu, sebenarnya?"

"Aku—" lagi, helaan napas. Entah terbuat dari apa kepala James sampai-sampai ia bisa tahan berlama-lama dengan orang sepahit Severus—"melihat bekas luka yang kau tinggalkan di tubuh James." hanya itu yang keluar. Remus enggan memperpanjang urusan dengan bicara kalau ia tahu perihal ingatan James yang hilang.

"Aku sudah bisa menduganya dari reaksi anehmu." balas Severus, mengenai kejadian di perpustakaan dan ruang makan satu minggu lalu, "Waktu itu aku mengajaknya berbicara untuk membuat janji." ada vakum ketika Severus berusaha meyakinkan Remus lewat pandangan mata, "Kami bertemu Sabtu lalu. Aku mengobati bekas lukanya—hanya itu."

"—karena?"

Severus mendesah malas, "Karena aku yang melakukannya—kurasa kau sudah tahu hal itu dan berhentilah memojokkanku. Lagipula aku tak ingin memiliki hutang budi." tajam, pemuda bermata sehitam arang itu menjawab, "Terakhir, Lupin. Aku sudah bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku. Itu berarti urusanku dengan temanmu itu sudah selesai."

"Itu _saja_?"

Penekanan dalam perkataan Remus membuat ekspresi Severus yang sudah dingin sejak awal kini semakin mengeras. Gurat patahan perasaan semakin kasat mata—

Kalau mau dijabarkan seberapa berat kondisi yang ada—maka Severus merasa mentalnya harus dibawa ke ruang isolasi di St. Mungo. Dan mungkin nelangsa ini James rasakan juga pecikannya—Severus tidak yakin, sejujurnya. Idiot manapun yang berkata jatuh cinta itu sulit, maka orang itu harus diajari betapa rumitnya melupakan. _Move on. _Masalahnya, bagaimana mau lupa kalau wajah James berpampang setiap hari—semua ini tidak mudah. Justru semakin hari ia merasa semakin sulit. James selalu menemukan jalan untuk mendistraksi pikirannya—mulai dari menghindar namun terlihat. Menonjolkan diri namun tak peduli. Becengkrama dengan gadis-gadis namun tetap mencuri perhatiannya.

Severus tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya maksud James.

"Itu _saja_." tandas Severus, ikut memberikan penekanan, "Apapun yang Potter lakukan, tidak ada hubungannya _lagi _denganku, Lupin. Itu saja yang perlu kau tahu." nada penutup pembicaraan, dan Severus pun mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih buku di hadapannya. Gerakan yang terburu itu membuat tangannya sedikit tergelincir—membuat botol berisi tinta bergulir membasahi mejanya. Dan umpatan pun terdengar, "_Bloody hell_—!"

Teriakan kaget Severus spontan membuat Remus ikut tersentak. Kedua pemuda itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya untuk menghindari tumpahan tinta. Severus buru-buru menyelamatkan perkamen dan buku-bukunya, sementara Remus ikut menyelamatkan barang-barangnya. Aksi tergesa dan sibuk luar biasa itu melonggarkan kewaspadaan Severus—sumpah serapah terdengar ketika ujung syal yang ia kenakan tersangkut. Kain wol yang sempat ia longgarkan karena merasa lehernya panas itu terlepas begitu saja. Remus pun menoleh di saat yang tepat—dan Severus sama sekali tidak sempat menghindar. Buku di tangan mereka tidak memungkinkan banyak pergerakan—hanya tatapan Remus yang berubah. Curiga—menuduh—waspada.

Percayalah, ketiga kata itu maknanya saling menyerempet, hanya berbeda kasta.

Refleks Prefek itu cukup cepat—meletakkan buku ke atas meja lain, mengeluarkan tongkat, membereskan kekacauan, dan menyambar syal Severus yang masih tersangkut. Terima kasih untuk bagian kayu yang sedikit menonjol, kini raut wajah Severus sudah seperti ahli ramal yang mengetahui kalau besok dunia akan kiamat. _Habislah sudah_—Remus mengetahui rahasianya yang lain. Tak ada yang bisa Severus lakukan selain meletakkan bukunya kembali, dan dengan kedua tangan yang sedikit bergetar, ia tutupi lehernya dengan bagian tudung jubah hitamnya. Kedua obsidiannya memancarkan rasa takut—dan malu yang tak bisa disembunyikan lagi.

"Severus—"

"Jangan bicara apapun, Lupin." dengan sisa harga dirinya, Severus membalas. Ia masih berdiri di sisi bangkunya. Siap untuk melarikan diri kapan saja.

Remus menggeleng, "Aku tak akan membicarakannya dengan siapa_pun_, aku berjanji." gumam Remus, masih dengan nada terguncang. Perlahan ia duduk dan menepuk pelan sisi bangku di sampingnya, "Duduklah, Severus. Kau bisa menceritakan padaku—kalau kau mau, itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Aku—bisa menjaga rahasia."

Obsidian itu masih belum berani beradu pandang.

"Lupin—kembalikan syalku."

"James yang melakukannya?"

Pertanyaan itu spontan membuat Severus menyentakkan kepala. Remus terhenyak—tidak siap untuk menemukan ekspresi hancur itu. Dapat ia baca apa yang ada di balik obsidian milik Severus. Terhina, takut, malu, dan mungkin beberapa emosi negatif lain yang belum ada namanya. Harga diri dan gengsi yang masih tersisa di sana membendung air mata yang siap membanjir. Severus sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah menahan kata-kata, atau isak tangis—yang manapun, hal itu jelas membuat Remus jatuh simpati. Segera ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mengalungkan syal tersebut ke leher Severus.

Slytherin itu masih bergeming.

"Apa—" suara Remus agak tercekat. Kulit pucat Severus resistensinya buruk, ia tahu. Remus pernah mendengar bagaimana Severus menderita radang dingin dan sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi bintik merah ketika ia tercebur ke danau. Bola matanya menyapu bekas-bekas memar di leher si lawan bicara. Dan, Remus bukannya bocah lima tahun yang buta akan sebab noktah tersebut. Jejak merah keunguan itu masih terlihat. Remus menatap kedua bola mata melankolis Severus, dan berbisik lirih, "—dia memaksamu?"

"—dia _tidak_ memaksaku." agak terbata, Severus menjawabnya.

"Kau membiarkannya melakukan hal ini pada_mu_, Severus?" Remus tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya—ia bahkan tidak mempercayai lidahnya sendiri.

Hening itu menjelaskan semua yang tak terucap.

Kini Remus menemukan benang-benang yang hilang. Tidak perlu kalimat panjang. Tidak butuh rentetan kejadian. Cukup dengan diam, ia mengerti Severus juga menyimpan rasa terhadap sahabatnya. Suka—_tidak_. Lebih dari itu. Bukan sekedar perasaan picis layaknya yang para gadis rasakan terhadap senior mereka. Atau sepasang muda-mudi yang berikrar setia dalam satu ikatan. Remus merinding ketika menyadarinya. Sikap James selama ini terhadap Severus—dan betapa rapuhnya Severus yang berdiri di hadapannya. Hanya dengan sekali-sekali melihat saja Remus bisa mengerti. Namun tak bisa ia bayangkan—sebesar apa cinta yang selama ini tumbuh tanpa pernah mereka sadari?

_Sedahsyat apa sampai-sampai keduanya tidak sanggup lagi menahan dan memutuskan untuk saling melepaskan?_

"Severus—" Remus berbisik, "kau tidak tahu betapa hancurnya James—kau tidak tahu bagaimana ia menyiksa diri dengan caranya sendiri." desis pemuda bersurai madu itu dengan nada yang menoreh batin, "Seharusnya kau mengatakan padanya apa yang kau rasakan, Severus. Kau tidak bisa terus menerus lari dari perasaanmu sendiri—"

Agak bergetar, bibir Severus akhirnya bergerak, "Jangan bicara sembarangan Lupin—kau tidak tahu—" bibir Severus kembali terkatup. Sorot mata Remus padanya berubah.

"Kau menyukai James—" ucap Remus dengan penekanan lembut, "—apa aku salah?"

"Aku tidak—"

—_menyukainya._

Severus benci kenyataan ini. Ia tidak menyukai James. Sama sekali. Kalau bisa, ia ingin membenci orang itu karena berhasil membuatnya—_jatuh cinta_.

_Brengsek._

"_You have to know that heart are often broken by words left unspoken_." Remus berkata lirih, "Dengan membiarkan keadaaan seperti ini—tidakkah kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri—dan menyakiti James?"

"_It's an uncouth and terrible—_" Severus memberikan jeda, "—_feeling_, Lupin."

"Ya. Aku tahu—"

"Tak akan ada tempat untuk itu."

"Aku mengerti—"

"Kau tahu bagaimana kejinya hukuman sosial pada mereka yang _berbeda_." kali ini, Severus menatap dalam kedua bola mata sewarna madu itu, "Kau mengalaminya. Kau bersembunyi dan akan selamanya meringkuk. Berharap rahasiamu tak terkuak—"

Remus tersenyum hambar, "Dan kau tak ingin James dicaci karena perbedaan itu." pemuda itu mengangguk lemah, "Karena James adalah sosok yang populer dan memiliki reputasi, kau takut penilaian semua orang akan berbalik. Kau tidak siap melihatnya menderita karena dikucilkan karena perasaanya padamu." suara Remus semakin terdengar miris, "Kau memilih untuk melepaskannya dan menanggungnya—sendiri."

"Sekarang kau mengerti—"

"Aku—selalu mengerti, Severus." balas Remus. Miris—"Aku mengerti kenapa kau mau menerima perjanjian damai itu sekalipun kau tidak pernah memaafkan Sirius." tawa pahit terdengar, "Kau melakukannya untuk James—"disusul helaan napas, "dan kurasa kau memiliki hak untuk tahu hal ini. James berkelahi dengan Sirius—karena dia tahu _hal itu_."

"Hal—itu?" tanya Severus, tidak mengerti.

"Sirius menyentuhmu—" frekuensi suara Remus semakin merendah, "dan James tidak bisa menerima hal itu. Mungkin karena itu, dia—" Remus menyimpulkan syal berwarna hijau-abu tersebut—berharap gerak tangannya sebagai pengganti kata-kata bisa dipahami.

Severus menghela napas berat. Frustasi.

Sementara Remus masih menatap dengan sorot yang—menyedihkan. Ia _tahu_ benar nyeri itu, karena ia juga _merasa_. Remus tak pernah berhenti menyecap perihnya memendam—setiap pagi saat ia membuka mata, setiap siang ketika mereka beraktivitas dan setiap malam sebelum tidur. Tetapi ia tak bisa mengakui—persahabatan mereka bisa hancur berantakan karena perasaan abnormal ini. Apakah memang cinta selalu begini posesif? Begini egois sampai-sampai banyak emosi negatif berhamburan tanpa bisa mereka ambil kendali? Ini tidak adil—andai saja mereka bisa memprotes. Benang merah yang mengikat mereka terlalu rumit. Bertalian kusut sampai tak bisa lagi diurai—dan kenapa, rasa seperti ini harus menjadi sesuatu yang dipertanyakan? Dicibiri? Ditentang?

Dicerca—? Diludahi—?

_Kenapa kebersamaan mereka menjadi anomali?_

"_Your shawl is done,_ Severus."

Senyap—

"Terima kasih, Lupin."

**.**

**.**

**.**

James Potter mempercepat langkahnya.

Sesekali menoleh ke belakang dan mengelus dada karena tidak menemukan gadis-gadis _itu_ lagi. Menyebalkan dan melelahkan—padahal ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk kembali menyematkan _badge_ imajiner bertuliskan '_Mr. Playboy_'. Dengan modal darah murni, reputasi sebagai kapten Quidditch, kecerdasan di atas rata-rata dan tampang yang cukup, _well_, menarik, James tinggal menjentik jari untuk mendapatkan perhatian gadis. Namun akhirnya James kerepotan sendiri untuk menghindari beberapa bocah Ravenclaw yang termakan mulut manis—_berbisa_, kalau bahasanya Sirius—dan rayuran gombalnya.

Sialnya, menara barat itu disatukan dengan asrama gagak. _Bah._

James sebenarnya kurang suka surat-suratan, tetapi apa boleh buat. Ayah dan ibunya sibuk sekali meminta _update_ berita dari anak semata wayang mereka. James yang belum mau dicap anak durhaka—dan jangan sampai perhatian kedua orang tuanya tersedot oleh Sirius lagi. Ia kini sedang berlari di tangga melingkar menara barat. Selembar perkamen digulung asal ada di tangan kanan. Cepat. Harus cepat. Ada pertemuan dengan Elgar White untuk membicarakan strategi Quidditch sebelum waktu makan malam. James memaksimalkan kinerja kedua tungkainya. Percuma saja ia ikut berbagai latihan fisik kalau tidak bisa sampai ke kandang burung hantu dalam keadaan napas prima.

"Sampai juga—" gumam James ketika menjejakkan kaki di anak tangga terakhir. Di hadapannya, sebuah pintu besi berjeruji (dan karatan) menyambut.

Agak berkerut dahi James ketika menemukan pintu itu sedikit terbuka—semoga saja yang ada di sana bukan salah satu dari anggota _fans club_ tim Quidditch asrama singa. Perlahan James mendorong perlahan pintu tersebut untuk mencari burung hantunya. Tadinya mau begitu. Apa daya kedua _hazel_-nya malah menemukan penampakan lain. Dan, dari ribuan murid Hogwarts—kenapa harus _dia_? Kenapa ruangan ini berbentuk lingkaran dan tidak memberikan sekat agar ia bisa bersembunyi? Kenapa pemuda bersurai hitam sebahu itu keburu menoleh dan pasang tampang seolah baru melihat Boggart? Kenapa mesti _Severus Snape_? Oh _well, _terlalu banyak kenapa—

—_kenapa jantungnya masih bereaksi terhadap sosok itu?_

"Se—" James tersentak sendiri, dan buru-buru meralat sapaannya, "—Snape."

Severus mengangguk kecil, "Potter."

"Sedang apa?"—oke, jenius juga ada batasnya. James sendiri merasa kalau pertanyaan itu benar-benar tolol. Terlihat dari ekspresi Severus yang seolah berkata, 'kau pikir aku sedang mengumpulkan kotoran burung untuk bahan ramuan—?'

"—menurutmu?" Severus mendengus pelan. Pemuda itu buru-buru membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali meneliti sangkar demi sangkar. Langkahnya sedikit berhati-hati agar tidak menginjak kotoran burung—walau percuma, sebenarnya. Sol sepatunya beradu dengan tulang belulang yang tak lain sisa-sisa makanan para burung hantu. Angin dari jendela-jendela besar tak berkaca beberapa kali menerbangkan rambut hitamnya—juga ujung syalnya. Severus harus sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan urusannya kalau tidak mau masuk angin. Atau flu. Atau demam. _Atau sakit hati._

James sendiri kesulitan menghapus aura canggung ini—"Mau dikirim kemana?" ia bertanya sambil mendelik ke arah gulungan perkamen di tangan Severus.

"Kurasa kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak mencampuri urusan masing-masing, _no_, Potter?" Severus menjawab tanpa menolehkan wajah.

"_I'm just trying to be nice_, Snape." suara dengusan sedikit mencemooh—dan luka di palung hati yang belum mengering itu seolah ditabur garam setiap kali James menyebut kata 'Snape'—"Kau terlihat bingung mau memilih burung yang mana."

Severus benci mengakui hal itu, tetapi James _benar_. Kenapa James selalu benar dalam hal membaca gerak-geriknya? Maafkanlah si malang yang sangat jarang mengirimkan surat dan terlihat tolol ini. Severus memutar tubuhnya, lalu menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, "Dan kau akan berbaik hati membantu, hm?"

"Kemana tujuan suratmu?" tanya James. Kali ini memberanikan diri berjalan mendekati posisi berdiri Severus.

"_South west England_." jawab Severus cepat, "Wiltshire."

"Satu arah dengan tujuan suratku. Dan sama jauhnya." James menghampiri salah satu kandang burung hantu salju, "Dalam cuaca seperti ini, kurasa dia yang paling bisa membantu." ujarnya sambil membuka pintu kandang tersebut dan mengulurkan tangan untuk dijadikan pijakan hewan tersebut. James menyerahkan burung hantu berbulu putih itu pada Severus—dan diterima oleh Slytherin itu dengan sedikit enggan. Mereka sama-sama berbagi diam ketika tanpa sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan. _Hazel meets onyx_—dan Severus memalingkan wajah. Kesulitan menyembunyikan gerak-gerik kakunya.

"Terima kasih."

Severus memunggungi James dan membawa burung yang mencengkram lengan jubahnya itu ke arah salah satu jendela. Pemuda itu membisikkan sesuatu pada hewan bersayap tersebut sebelum melepas kepergiannya ke angkasa. Severus memandang sendu pada kepakan sayap putih itu. Wiltshire sangat jauh dari Hogwarts, dan cuaca benar-benar tidak bersahabat. Ia harap burung hantu itu tidak mati kedinginan di tengah perjalanan—

Sementara, James—perang antara batin dan logika sedang terjadi di dalam kepalanya. Kalau mau jujur, hal itu terjadi setiap hari dan menghebat setiap kali bertemu pandang dengan Severus. Ikutilah perasaannya, maka sudah pasti James akan menghambur dan memeluk punggung rapuh itu. Sayangnya benteng bernama harga diri masih menjulang tinggi dan kokoh—sekalipun ada celah kecil bernama sisi melankolis yang berusaha menjebol pertahanannya. James mendengus kecil. Ia kira gadis-gadis bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya—dan setiap kali ia berinteraksi dengan mereka, James merasa tak lebih dari seorang pecundang. Ia tidak ingin, ia tidak butuh, tetapi ia tetap melakukannya.

_Pathetic_—

Dikiranya Severus akan menaruh sejumput atensi padanya. Dikiranya ia akan berhasil membuat Severus cemburu—kekanakan? _Hell, _apa yang kau harap dari bocah berusia enam belas yang dibuat galau oleh cinta? Nyatanya—cukup dengan satu rangkulan dari Slytherin idiot bernama Avery itu, juga sepucuk perkamen pada seseorang yang ada di Wiltshire untuk membuat James merasa dadanya terbakar. Tolol. Masokis. IQ jongkok. Kenapa juga ia malah membantu agar surat laknat itu terkirim. Tetapi—siapa dia sampai berani ikut campur. Walau faktanya, James merasa sedikit—_oke, banyak_—terpukul ketika tahu ada orang penting selain dirinya. Si pengirim—dan penerima surat.

Terima kasih pada keenceran otaknya yang mampu menganalisis dari kenyataan yang terserak.

"_Eagle owl_ yang waktu itu mengirim surat ke mejamu—" James memecah hening. _Khas._ Burung hantu elang itu—"milik keluarga Malfoy, bukan?"

Severus sedikit terkesiap.

"Wiltshire. Ha." tawa menyebalkan itu terdengar, "Malfoy _manor_." James memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jubah—dan siapa lagi Malfoy yang berhubungan dengan Severus kalau bukan si Lucius Malfoy yang _itu_, "Ternyata sekarang kau mulai bekirim surat dengan mantan Prefek-mu yang serba _wah _itu, eh, Snape?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu—" balas Severus, tajam.

"Memang tidak ada. Malfoy berasosiasi dengan keluarga Black dan bukan keluarga Potter." balas James—tidak _nyambung_. Baiklah, bukan itu inti dari sindiran James—"Lagipula sepertinya kau menikmati ketidakhadiranku di sekitarmu."

Severus tidak suka nada _itu_—

"Kulihat kau senang sekali berada di antara teman-teman asramamu. Aku tak pernah tahu kalau kau mengizinkan Avery memelukmu seperti itu—" ujar James. Kelepasan? Mungkin. Yang jelas ia sendiri kaget mendengar nada sarkas di dalam kalimatnya.

"Terima kasih atas waktu yang kau sisihkan untuk memperhatikanku, Potter." jubah hitam yang Severus kenakan terkibar ketika empunya memutar tubuh dengan cepat. Kini mereka berdiri berhadapan. Terpaut jarak sejauh sepuluh kaki—dan sorot-sorot penuh amarah mereka bertabrakan di udara, "Untuk janjimu yang _konon _tak akan _menggangguku_ lagi, perhatianmu membuatku _sangat_ tersanjung."

"Sama-sama, Snape—" balas James, dengan nada mengintimidasi yang tak pernah ia inginkan—namun kesulitan ia kontrol. Senyuman merendahkan tersungging di wajahnya, "dan izinkan aku meralat ucapanmu. Aku _tidak_ mengganggumu—tetapi sejujurnya. tingkah Slytherin tolol lain terhadapmu itulah yang _justru_ mengganggu pemandangan."

"Tidak terpikir untuk congkel matamu keluar sekalian agar tidak perlu melihatku?" sambar Severus kasar, "Lucu sekali. _Mr. _Gryffindor yang terhormat—yang dikelilingi perempuan setiap hari, masih meluangkan waktu untuk mencuri lihat ke arah meja Slytherin." tawa kecil—mengejek, "Siapa sekarang yang mengganggu pemandangan?"

"Bukan salahku. Mereka yang mengerubungiku—"

"Oh, tentu saja, Tuan Populer dan segudang gadis penggemarnya."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Pangeran Kelas Ramuan yang selalu terlibat diskusi sulit mengenai hal-hal yang tidak aku mengerti dengan rekan Slytherin-nya."

"Hmph—menarik. Sekarang aku mendapat sindiran dari orang sibuk semacan Kapten Quidditch yang dibuat kelimpungan karena _terlalu banyak_ perempuan di sekitarnya."

Jeda.

"Mungkin tidak sesibuk kau yang harus berkirim surat dengan seorang Lucius Malfoy.

Severus ikut tertawa mencemooh. Kedua tangan di pinggang. Kepala tertoleh tanpa fokus sebelum _onyx_-nya kembali menatap kedua _hazel _milik James. Benar-benar, ia tidak berada di sini untuk bertengkar—dan adu mulut dengan seorang James Potter adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya. Severus kehabisan akal untuk mendebat—dan kenapa James harus membawa-bawa Lucius dalam perdebatan mereka? Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengurut pelan pelipisnya. Capek hati, juga lelah pikiran. Mungkin James tidak tahu kalau satu kalimat darinya mampu menyobek batin lebih dalam daripada sebilah belati. Dan maaf, Severus tidak dalam kondisi prima untuk disiksa dengan cara ini.

"Apa _sebenarnya _masalahmu, Potter?" letih, Severus bertanya.

"Masalahku, eh?" James kembali tertawa. Keras, pahit, dan—terluka, "Tidak, Snape. Aku tidak punya masalah denganmu dan semua rutinitasmu, hanya saja—"

Racauan James terputus di sana.

Mana bisa ia mengaku—kalau ia _cemburu_. Kalau ia _tidak suka_. Ia _benci_ melihat cara Severus bergaul dengan rekan-rekan satu asramanya yang tidak pernah James kenal. Ia _benci_ melihat cara ular-ular lain merangkul pundak Severus dan tertawa-tawa ketika melakukannya. Ia _benci_ mengetahui keberadaan surat yang datang pada Severus. Ia _benci_ melihat Severus berada di tempat setidak nyaman ini hanya untuk mengirimkan balasan pada Malfoy-keparat yang ada di Wiltshire itu. James mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Geram. Dongkol pada harga dirinya yang tidak mengizinkan satu pengakuan pun terucap. Dan mungkin, pada Severus yang terlihat seolah tak peduli. Omong-omong, janji diskusi perihal Quidditch dengan Elgar White pun terlupakan begitu saja.

Sebagai jawabannya, James mendengus dan berjalan tergesa menuju pintu keluar.

Severus memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar suara besi beradu dengan batu. Keras luar biasa. James barus aja membanting pintu malang tersebut—apa barusan Severus melihat percikan api menyala di dinding? Oh, terima kasih udara dingin nan kering. Dan kini, Severus ditinggalkan sendirian. Suka tidak suka kehampan itu kembali menyerang.

"…"

Dan ia baru sadar.

James urung—_atau lupa_—mengirimkan suratnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End of Chapter Seventeen**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Saya kembali dengan kegalauan. Dan berpikir untuk mengganti judul cerita ini menjadi Hogwarts Cenat Cenut atau Kemilau Cinta Severus : Cinta Tiada Akhir. Sompret dah kadang mikir, tarik-ulur dan adu uratnya nggak nahan mereka berdua Orz Remus udah turun tangan loh, astaga Orz #tabokdua2nya LABIL KALIAN #authornyasiapa

Trivia. Crabbe dan Goyle maksudnya bapak si Vincent ama Gregory. Slug Club itu geng anak2 jenius ramuan bikinan Slughorn. Lily dan Sev termasuk, Lucius juga. Nama-nama anak Slytherin ada di wikia 'teman satu geng Snape' katanya (?) Terus, kandang burung di menara barat (menara Ravenclaw) itu informasi dari IndoHogwarts. Entahlah gimana mekanismenya, pokoknya di sana deh. Eagle Owl itu piaraan keluarga Malfoy. Dan itulah dia kenapa saya nanya _hickey_ itu bertahan berapa hari #plak

LUCIUS AKHIRNYA MASUK CERITA \;w;/ #bahagia #kecupLucius

Yak, cukup sudah fagirling labil yang memeuhi twitter Anda Orz

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan baca Orz

Saran, kritik, masukan, tebakan juga boleh dilayangkan Orz


	18. Unexpected Rendezvous

_**Under My Skin**_

_A Fanfiction_

_By __**Sabaku no Ghee**_

_5300-ish words_

_Friendship, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst_

_James x Severus (main), one-sided Lily to James, soon-will-be Sirius x Remus, friendship Severus x Remus_

_**WARNING**__ : Slash. Maybe OOC. Canon. Marauders era. Banyak mantra yang seharusnya ada di kelas 7 dipakai di kelas 6 (setting sekarang). Sangat terinspirasi dari doujinshi The World dan Supernova : Ksatria, Puteri dan Bintang Jatuh._

_**WARNING part two :**__ (*) dialog/kutipan asli dari buku (nemu di Wikia sih) dan (**) meminjam dialog dari Supernova. Past!LMSS. SBRL cukup 'berperan' kali ini XD_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sev!"

Lily Evans terdiam ketika yang menoleh tidak hanya Severus Snape—tetapi juga beberapa pentolan Slytherin lain. Ular-ular jantan di hadapannya berhenti melangkah dan saling melempar pandangan merendahkan. Baiklah—Lily sudah tahu konsekuensi menyapa Severus ketika pemuda itu sedang dikerubungi oleh sesamanya. Lihat bagaimana cara Regulus Black menatapnya. Seolah gadis itu adalah debu yang ingin dikibas. Lily menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kesal, tetapi ia tahu kalau adu mulut dengan Slytherin bukanlah ide bagus. Akhirnya sepasang zamrud cerah itu tertuju pada obsidian milik sahabatnya. Berharap Severus mengerti dan lekas-lekas memisahkan diri dengan Avery dan Mulciber yang sedang berbisik-bisik dan terkekeh mengejek itu—

"Kalian—duluan saja." Severus mendesis pada ketiga rekan satu panjinya.

Mendengar hal itu, Lily menghela napas lega. Dilihatnya Regulus langsung berbalik pergi. Tidak ada basa-basi sama sekali—untuk hal itu, ia mirip sekali dengan Sirius.

"Baik. Tetapi jangan terlalu lama, Severus." ucap Avery dengan nada sinis sambil mendelik ke arah Lily, "Tentu kau tak ingin jubahmu kotor karena percikan _lumpur_, _no_?"

Mulciber terkekeh menyebalkan, "Sudahlah, Avery. Lebih baik kita segera kembali ke ruang bersama." ujarnya sambil menepuk pundak temannya itu dan berjalan menjauh—

Severus melihat kilatan amarah di sepasang manik hijau milik sahabatnya. Genggaman Lily pada dua buku tebal dalam pelukannya mengerat dan jemarinya bergetar. Pemuda bersurai hitam sebahu itu tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghiburnya—dan lagi, ia tidak dalam keadaan prima untuk sebuah percakapan. _Sejujurnya._

"Lils—"

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau bisa berteman dengan orang-orang seperti itu, Sev!" tandas Lily, dengan suara agak tercekat karena emosi yang nyaris meledak, "Terutama Avery—dan Mulciber! Mereka memiliki selera humor yang _mengerikan_!" **(*)**

Severus menghela napas, "Lils, kau tidak dengan sengaja memanggilku hanya untuk membicarakan hal ini, _no_?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada tenang, "Ada apa?"

Lily mengambil vakum sejenak untuk mengambil napas.

Gadis bersurai merah itu menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding batu. Severus berdiri tepat di sampingnya—walaupun tidak ikut bersandar. Biasanya pemuda itu akan mengajak ke tempat yang lebih nyaman. Perpustakaan, misalnya, bukannya di koridor panjang yang masih cukup ramai begini. Namun kali ini berbeda—Lily bahkan bisa merasakan gelagat kalau Severus ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri pembicaraan. Sorot penuh perhatian yang biasa Slytherin itu curahkan padanya absen. Severus bahkan terlihat tidak fokus—arah pandangannya berpindah-pindah tanpa singgah ke bola mata lawan bicaranya. Lily mengerutkan dahinya. Heran, khawatir—tetapi juga bingung untuk memulai pembicaraan. Sejak kapan hubungan mereka jadi aneh begini?

"Sev—" Lily mendehem sekali, "aku tahu pertanyaanku aneh, tetapi—apa kau baik-baik saja? Maksudku—" gadis itu mendengus kali ini, "—kau menghindari_ku_ akhir-akhir ini."

Obsidian itu menatap waspada, "Kau ini bicara apa, Lils—"

"Kau—oh, ayolah, Sev." ucap Lily, nada agak frustasi terdengar, "Aku mengenalmu sebelum topi seleksi memisahkan asrama kita, dan jangan berpikir kalau kau bisa membohongiku." tandas si gadis diikuti tatapan curiganya, "Ada apa? Kenapa—kau jadi aneh semenjak keluar dari Hospital Wing."

"Kurasa itu hanya imajinasimu." jawab Severus, masih dalam desisan, "Nyatanya kesibukanmu sebagai Prefek berhasil menyita waktu—"

"Omong kosong." potong Lily cepat, "Kau sendiri yang selalu menghilang setelah pelajaran berakhir—kau jarang muncul di perpustakaan. Aku bahkan tak tahu kapan kau menyelinap pergi dari aula besar." Lily mengabsen sambil menghitung dengan jemarinya, "Dan kau selalu dikelilingi—" dengusan napas tak sabar terdengar, "—teman-temanmu."

Severus tidak menanggapi. Ia hanya diam dan memperhatikan.

"Kau lihat sendiri cara mereka menatapku—bagaimana aku bisa mengajakmu bicara kalau aku tidak nekad seperti tadi?" sambung Lily, masih dengan nada gondok, "Dan _kau_, kenapa kau tidak bercerita padaku kalau kau punya masalah?"

"Aku tidak ingat kalau aku punya masalah untuk diceritakan—"

"Begitu?" Lily terdengar menyidik, "Sev—" gadis itu menarik napas panjang sebelum kembali berbicara, "Potter—dia memintaku agar kau mau berbicara dengan dia empat mata."—mungkin tepatnya enam mata? Persetan. Lily merendahkan frekuensi bicaranya, "Dan kau masih berkilah kalau kau _tidak_ punya masalah?"

Ucapan Lily barusan sukses membuat Severus merasa tersudut.

Dan ia yakin, reaksi naturalnya tertangkap oleh kedua kelereng sewarna batu _emerald_ itu. Severus tidak yakin harus menjawab apa—justru banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya. James Potter? Si arogan itu? Kapan James meminta sahabatnya ini untuk menjadi—_ugh_—perantara? Severus tidak bisa percaya kalau mereka berdua mau meluangkan waktu untuk duduk bersama—dan dirinyalah yang dijadikan topik utama. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya beberapa detik lalu memijat pelipisnya perlahan. Mana bisa ia katakan yang sebenarnya—pada Lily. Tentang semua kisah di antara mereka berdua—yang terlalu tidak pantas terjadi di antara kedua lelaki. Jangan salahkan kalau Severus memilih untuk mengambil jarak. Untuk diam. Untuk menjauh—

Betapa ia tak ingin kehilangan sahabatnya ini. Severus kembali memandang kedua bola mata Lily, dan berbisik pada hening agar gadis molek itu—mengerti.

"Aku—" Severus menghela napas. Lagi. Sudah berapa kali? Tidak paham juga—"bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri—kurasa, Lils."

"Aku tidak meragukan hal itu, hanya saja—" melihat Severus menghela napas, Lily jadi tertular juga, "baik. Aku bukannya sok tahu atau ingin ikut campur masalahmu, Sev. Tetapi kau tahu—aku selalu ada kalau kau ingin berbagi denganku. Kau bisa bercerita apapun, kapanpun, padaku." lamat-lamat gadis itu tersenyum, "Kita sahabat, _remember_?"

"Tentu, Lils—" senyuman tipis terukir di wajah Severus. Palsu—dan rasanya ia tahu betapa tidak tulus senyumannya sekarang, "—tentu."

Lily tersenyum. Lebar dan memancarkan kehangatan, seolah wajah bersinarnya itu siap mencairkan awal bulan Februari yang membeku ini, "Baiklah. Maaf kalau aku sudah menyita waktumu—" gadis itu menghembuskan napas. Lega, sekalipun tidak terlalu memuaskan. Setidaknya ia sudah berbicara dengan Severus, "—aku harus kembali ke asramaku, Sev. Sebentar lagi rapat Prefek akan diselenggarakan."

"Ya. Aku juga harus segera kembali ke asramaku—" Severus mengangguk. Tahu benar kalau Jum'at sore adalah waktunya pada ketua asrama dan ketua murid berkumpul.

"_Sure_." ucap Lily sambil berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya ringan, "Sampai nanti saat makan malam, Sev"

"Lils—"

Panggilan Severus spontan membuat Lily menghentikan langkah dan menoleh, "Ya?" _emerald_ cerah itu menatap Severus dengan sorot bersahabat yang biasa.

Dan hal itu—adalah sesuatu yang membuat Severus menarik napas tertahan. Ia—dulu ia terbiasa menghadapi Lily Evans dengan segala keindahan yang ia tawarkan. Semenjak pandangan mereka pertama kali bertemu—keduanya berusia sembilan tahun saat Severus tak sengaja melihat Lily di kediaman keluarga Evans. Severus tidak bisa memutuskan, apa yang paling menarik dari dirinya. Karena surai merahnya yang ringan diterbangkan angin. Atau manik hijau beningnya yang memantulkan cahaya mentari. Atau sikap cerianya yang dibagikan pada semua orang. Atau kepribadian kuat dan beraninya—tetapi entah kenapa elok itu kini berubah menjadi sesuatu yang membuatnya sesak.

Severus pernah mengira kalau ia jatuh cinta pada gadis ini—

"Alasanmu bersedia membantu Potter—" tanya Severus dengan nada datar, kalau tak mau dikatakan dingin, "—_do you fancy him_?"

Senyum di wajah Lily menghilang ketika Severus memberikan tembakan langsung.

James Potter menyukai Lily Evans—hal itu sudah berita basi. Seluruh murid Hogwarts sampai dengan jajaran pengajar (dan hantu-hantu senggang) sudah mengetahui gosip tersebut. Sepanjang tahun kelima, James melakukan berbagai macam cara untuk mendapatkan perhatian seorang Lily—sekalipun pemuda itu sama sekali tidak pernah mendapatkan perhatian balik. Lily bukannya jual mahal, tetapi sikap tidak menyenangkan James terhadap sahabatnya sungguh membuatnya muak. Terlebih muka Potter belia yang selalu dihiasi mimik pongah—tetapi, sekarang bagaimana? James dan Severus tidak lagi berlaku seperti anjing dan kucing. Mereka—terlibat dalam hubungan yang tidak bisa dikategorikan. Siapa yang membuat keadaan bertambah rumit begini?

Severus tahu jawabannya. Dan ia menghela napas.

_This is uneasy—_

"_Pardon my question_, Lils—" ucap Severus sambil memberikan gestur salah tingkah, "kurasa lebih baik kau cepat kembali ke asramamu—"

"_That arogant, bullying toerag, _Sev?" balas Lily sambil mengembangkan senyumannya, sedikit iseng dan merendahkan "—_I wouldn't go out with _Potter_ if it were a choice between him and the__giant squid. _Aku kira kau paham betul akan hal itu—" **(*)**

Severus geming.

"Aku duluan."

Setelah sang Prefek membalikkan tubuhnya, pemuda bersurai kelam itu menggerakkan otot pipinya—melengkungkan senyuman bersirat perih.

_Hmph_.

—Severus tahu kalau Lily berbohong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sirius Black sedang—meringis.

Sabtu pagi. Bukannya menikmati sarapan dengan damai, ia malah terperangkap di antara para gadis. Tujuh puluh persen dari mereka adalah penggemar-berani-mati James Potter. Kenapa ia ikut-ikutan menjadi sasaran, Sirius juga tidak paham. Maksudnya—ia tahu ia tampan, dan seorang Black, dan jenius, dan memiliki reputasi, dan Gryffindor, tetapi seluruh dunia tahu kalau Sirius _bukan_ James. Tidak akan ada romantisme meluncur dari lidah bebalnya—dan hal itu membuat Sirius geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan sahabatnya. Tidak heran. Sejak ia baru kenal dengan James, polah pemuda berkacamata itu memang sudah _begitu_. Herannya, banyak gadis yang tertipu mulut manis sahabatnya itu. Rupanya James masih jago merapal mantra yang bertajuk 'tipu daya lelaki'—

Puji Merlin, setelah aksi menyelinapnya yang cukup lihai, Sirius berhasil juga lolos dari kerubungan gadis-gadis ababil dan duduk di sebelah Peter.

"Sirius—" panggilan Peter membuat Sirius menoleh. Remaja bertubuh pendek yang sedang memotong omelet sayurannya itu mengerjapkan mata, "hari ini kita jadi main ke Hogsmeade?" tanya Peter sambil menyendokkan makanan ke dalam mulut.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa menghalangi kita untuk pergi?" cengiran bandel Sirius berikan pada sahabatnya itu, "Yah, mungkin kita akan repot dengan _fans_ si Prongs."

Peter ikut cengegesan, "Tapi James keren. Bisa meladeni sebegitu banyak perempuan."

"Bakat _playboy_ tidak akan berguna untuk menghadapi NEWT, Pete. Daripada kau sibuk memuja rusa jadi-jadian itu, lebih baik segera habiskan makananmu." tandas Sirius sambil mengambil sepotong besar omelet untuk dirinya—

Peter mengangguk semangat dan segera melanjutkan sarapannya. Sirius kembali melirik ke arah James yang kini sedang menyandarkan bahunya di kusen pintu, kini sibuk mengobrol dengan dua orang anak Ravenclaw—rupanya James sudah melebarkan sayap? Pemuda berkacamata yang merasa diperhatikan itu melambaikan tangan ke arah Sirius sebelum menyudahi pembicaraannya dengan kedua gadis asrama gagak di hadapan. James terlihat berpamitan lalu berjalan ringan ke arah meja asramanya—lalu duduk di seberang Sirius dengan tampang cengar-cengir seperti biasa. Sirius mendengus.

"Tak perlu cengegesan di hadapanku." komentar Sirius, "Tak akan mempan."

James menyeringai, "Setidaknya banyak gadis yang masih mau padaku—" tepat sekali momennya. Singa betina bersurai hitam sepunggung baru saja lewat dan menyapa.

"Hentikan kegiatan tebar pesonamu, Prongs." Sirius mendelik ke arah Peter yang lagi-lagi memandangi James dengan tatapan kagum, "Atau Pete akan terkencing di celana karena terlalu terpesona dengan ulahmu." **(*)**

"Hei, kali ini, _dia_ yang menyapaku." balas James tidak terima. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya, menyambar piring, juga sepotong besar omelet dan menaburinya dengan merica, "Jadi, mana Prefek kita? Kita tak akan pergi ke Hogsmeade tanpa Moony, kan?"

"Biasa, hari Sabtu. Dia dan Evans sedang berurusan dengan notulensi rapat kemarin." jawab Sirius dengan nada datar dan acuh, "Sebentar lagi juga kembali. Toh dia sudah sarapan duluan, jadi kalau batang hidungnya muncul, kita tinggal seret dia pergi."

Manggut-manggut, James mulai makan. Dijejalkannya sepotong besar omelet dengan merica dosis tinggi ke dalam mulut—"Omong-omong, dia kenapa?"

"Apanya kenapa?" Sirius malah bertanya balik.

"Moony—" jawab James, "bulan purnama masih sekitar satu minggu lagi, tetapi kulihat dia sudah murung dari kemarin malam." pemuda berkacamata itu angkat bahu.

Peter adalah saksi mata _hidup_ yang paling sering melihat Remus senam waitankung—tarik buang napas setiap kali perdebatan di antara mereka terjadi. Namun pemuda itu memilih tidak menanggapi. Takut salah bicara karena sudah pasti analisisnya akan menyangkut eksistensi seorang Sirius Black. Seram, ah—lebih baik kembali makan.

Sirius sendiri menghela napas, "Entahlah. Sejak sering bicara dengan Snive—maksudku, Snape, rasanya Moony jadi sering pasang tampang suram. Ketularan, mungkin?" asal-asalan, Sirius bicara—sama sekali tidak memperhatikan perubahan air muka James yang mendadak masam, "Omong-omong, daripada kau buang-buang waktu dengan meladeni segala macam perempuan tidak penting, kenapa kau tidak fokus ke satu target saja sih, Prongs?" tanya Sirius dengan nada malas, "Pilih yang bermutu tinggi sekalian."

"Benar, benar!" Peter yang sedari tadi sibuk makan pun ikut nimbrung, "Biasanya kau mendekati Evans, James. Kenapa sekarang tidak dekati lagi saja?"

"_She got her eyes on you_." tambah Sirius.

"Iya, iya! Daripada mendekati Sn—ups." Peter langsung mengkerut ketika James memelototinya dengan sepenuh hati, "Ma—maksudku, hanya ingin bilang kalau—sepertinya Evans akhir-akhir ini memperhatikanmu—"

James terkekeh mencemooh, "Omong kosong."

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan Snape, makanya tidak sadar." Sirius, tanpa berhatinya, bicara terang-terangan, "Masih untung tidak ada gosip yang menyebar. Kau bisa dilumat satu angkatan kalau ketahuan—" frekuensi suara Sirius menurun drastis, "—menyukai orang yang seharusnya tidak kau sukai, dan lepas dari itu, dia bocah Slytherin."

James tercenung dalam posisi memegang alat makan.

Ada alasan krusial kenapa ia tidak mendekati Lily Evans. Pertama, gadis itu adalah sahabat terdekat Severus Snape—orang yang ia cintai setengah mampus sekalipun yang bersangkutan tidak pernah mendengarnya langsung. Kedua, James terlanjur mengetahui apa yang Lily pikirkan dan rasakan terhadapnya. Ketiga, apa kata dunia kalau berita cinta segitiga yang tingkat absurditasnya luar biasa tinggi ini tercium oleh Rita Skeeter? Akan lebih masuk akal kalau James dan Severus memperebutkan satu gadis—masalahnya, yang terjadi di antara mereka bertiga tidak sesederhana itu. Ini tahun 70-an, _dude_. Dan Inggris—mau dunia muggle atau sihir—mencibiri hal-hal yang melanggar norma. James tahu ia tidak bisa seenaknya melenggang—namun ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

Pertengkaran beberapa hari juga ternyata tidak memberikan efek berarti pada Severus. Malah burung hantu elang milik keluarga Malfoy datang lagi—kali itu hewan tersebut menunggu di samping Severus sampai suratnya berbalas. Kalau tidak ingat harga diri, James pasti sudah menangkap burung tersebut dan menjadikannya santap malam. Severus terlihat baik-baik saja—setidaknya yang _terlihat_. James tidak berani berspekulasi mengenai isi kepala dan hati Severus yang mustahil terbaca itu. Apalagi kalau hanya bertemu sesekali dan terpaut jarak lebih dari sepuluh meter. Aksi galau James berupa interaksi (ababil) dengan para gadis pun semakin hambar. Dan, ia tidak ingin menambahkan masalah baru ke daftar hidupnya—alasan klasik kenapa ia tak ingin melibatkan Lily Evans lebih jauh ke dalam urusannya dengan Severus.

Terakhir. Ugh—_brengsek_. Severus itu, bagi James—semakin berusaha untuk dilupakan, semakin sulit untuk dihapus. Persetan dengan perjanjian di kelas ramuan Sabtu lalu.

"Terimalah, Prongs. Kau kesulitan menjalin komunikasi dengan Snape—" sindir Sirius sambil mempermainkan makanan di atas piringnya, "orang sanguinis yang suka melanggar peraturan sepertimu, dan orang melankolis yang tunduk pada tata tertib sekolah seperti dia." Sirius geleng-geleng, lalu terkekeh mencemooh, "Mustahil."

James mendelik, "Terima kasih banyak untuk analisis hubungan antarmanusia_mu_, Pad."

"Jangan sungkan. Kabar-kabari saja aku kalau-kalau kau kembali jadi hetero. Aku akan dengan senang hati jadi makcomblang." jawab Sirius dengan cengiran menyebalkan.

"Belum terpikir, _thank you_." sambar James dengan frekuensi rendah, "Lihat kau bicara dengan siapa. Percuma aku menghajarmu sampai kesulitan untuk dikenali kalau ujung-ujungnya tidak mendapatkannya—" James cengegesan iseng, "mau dengan dukunganmu atau tidak, aku akan _tetap_ mengejarnya. _I'm the man of conflict_, _as you know_."

"Prongs—" Sirius menghela napas lalu terkekeh hambar, "dengar, ya. Setolol apapun lelucon dan keributan yang kau pikirkan, aku akan selalu mendukung dan ikut serta denganmu. Tetapi kalau soal hati begini—" pemuda tampan mutlak tak terbantahkan itu menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, "jujur, aku _kapok _ikut campur. Hanya mengingatkanmu kalau hal ini tabu di masyarakat kita. Aku yakin kau paham maksudku—"

"Lalu, Moony bagaimana?" tanya James, lirikannya kembali usil.

Sirius hampir tersedak, "Ba—" jeda, telan telur dulu, "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Masih mungkir." potong James sebelum Sirius mulai berpura-pura bodoh atau membentengi diri dengan sikap angkuhnya itu, "Aku tahu kau menyuka—"

"Bodoh! Diam!"

"Ada apa denganku?"

"WHUA!"

Remus terkejut karena reaksi ababil kedua sahabatnya itu. Baik itu James yang masih mengusap dada atau Sirius yang melotot sambil pegang pisau—dan kenapa Peter pasang muka seperti orang terkena asma? Pemuda yang baru datang itu segera duduk di samping James dan mengerutkan keningnya, "Kalian berdua—berapa poin lagi yang kalian hilangkan dan siapa yang kalian kerjai hari ini?" tuduh Remus dengan suara lembut seperti biasa—karena hanya kemungkinan ini yang terlintas di kepalanya.

"Kenapa setiap kali kau bertanya, yang ditanyakan selalu poin?" James balik bertanya. Bercanda—tetapi kenapa Remus memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh itu lagi? Seolah sedang memojokkannya dengan kalimat _'I-know-what-you-did-last-summer_' dan James masih belum bisa menerjemahkan maksud sorot muram dan menuduh itu—

"Kalau sampai terkejut melihat wajahku, aku tak memiliki spekulasi lain—selain kalian baru melanggar peraturan." nada suara Remus agak dingin. Hal yang Sirius artikan kalau sahabatnya itu sedang mengalami sindrom-pra-datang-bulan-purnama—"Sudah siap?"

Dua kata itu berhasil membuat James, Sirius dan Peter mempercepat makan mereka. Remus geleng-geleng kepala—sepertinya hanya dia yang siap pergi ke Hogsmeade. Sang Prefek merapatkan jaket tebal yang dikenakannya lalu memperhatikan ketiga sahabatnya dalam diam. Terutama James. Remus belum mendapatkan kesempatan sempurna untuk bicara empat—enam mata dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Severus memang sudah menyumpahnya agar tidak mengadu pada James perihal apa yang sudah Remus saksikan, hanya saja—entahlah. Remus merasa ia harus turun tangan. Sekalipun hal itu menjadi ironi. Hubungan dirinya dengan Sirius saja—James-lah yang menjadi kompor.

Simbiosis mutualisme. _Ha_.

"Omong-omong, James—" Remus memanggil—dan geram sendiri ketika James menoleh dengan mulut dipenuhi telur bersayur, "telan dulu makananmu."

Gerak peristaltik bekerja, "_Gulp_—iya?"

"Kau tidak bilang padaku kalau akan ke Hogsmeade dengan Severus hari ini—" pertanyaan, atau tuduhan, Remus juga tidak yakin mengkategorikan nada bicaranya.

"Hah?" otomatis James mengernyitkan kening, "—siapa yang janjian dengannya?"

Giliran Remus yang heran, "Lho?" pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Barusan aku berpapasan dengan Severus dan dia bekata akan ke Hogsmeade—" ucap Remus sambil mengusap dagunya, "karena dia sedang sendirian, dan aku yakin Lily sudah mengambil jatah ke Hogsmeade-nya minggu lalu—jadi kukira Severus akan pergi denganmu."

"Aku janji pergi dengan _kalian_, Remus. Tidak janjian untuk pergi dengan Seve—"

James tercenung sebentar.

Severus Snape bukan tipikal anak muda yang suka bepergian ke Hogsmeade kalau tidak perlu-perlu amat. Terlebih dalam cuaca yang dinginnya tidak bisa ditoleransi begini—yah, jangan samakan dengan empat Gryffindor kelebihan energi ini. Apalagi perginya sendirian. Ya. Tunggu—_sendirian_? James membelalakkan kedua _hazel_-nya ketika menyadari kehadiran surat-surat dari burung hantu elang itu. Mustahil—sekaligus masuk akal. Rupanya Severus bisa dengan tenang menyikapi semua kelakuan James karena ia menunggu-nunggu datangnya hari ini. _Jangan katakan kalau ia akan bertemu dengan Malf_—James tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangan dan menggebrak meja makan. Tanpa peduli dengan sisa sarapanya, ia beranjak dan berjalan cepat ke arah pintu keluar.

"James!"

—membuat Remus refleks mengejar, Sirius langsung menyambar mantel, Peter terburu menyelesaikan makan, dan Lily yang baru datang tertegun karena gagal menyapa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bukan _The Three Broomsticks_ namanya, kalau tidak ramai—

Tidak hanya murid-murid Hogwarts yang datang berpasangan dan berombongan—tetapi juga penyihir dewasa yang sengaja memesan kamar untuk menginap. Mulai dari para orang tua kebanyakan waktu yang berjanji bertemu dengan anak-anak mereka, atau sekedar nostalgia zaman sekolah dulu. Lucius Malfoy tergolong yang berjanji, walau tak menutup kemungkinan _bernostalgia_. Lelaki muda berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu duduk di bagian tengah ruangan, tampak mencolok. Tak banyak bangsawan darah murni berpakaian serba mewah, dengan surai panjang berwarna pirang platina yang terawat baik mau singgah ke bar sederhana seperti ini. Lucius terlihat bagai mahakarya. Lukisan mahal. Ia berdiam, menunggu di bangku yang mampu menampung empat sampai enam orang karena bangku berpasangan sudah keburu dihabiskan oleh mereka yang berkencan.

Kehadirannya ditemani oleh sebuah cangkir porselen di atas tatakan berbahan serupa yang menunggu untuk disentuh. Sepasang bola mata abu gelapnya menyapu ruangan—sepanjang mata memandang hanya murid-murid Hogwarts yang sudah tidak ia kenal. Dan apakah itu guru kelas Mantera dahulu—Filius Flitwick? Tidak heran. Lucius pernah mendengar kalau beberapa guru berjiwa muda (macamnya keempat kepala asrama itu) cukup sering bertandang kemari. Sorot dinginnya kembali menyapu sudut-sudut ruangan—dan akhirnya tertuju pada pintu masuk yang membuka dari arah luar. Tampak sesosok pemuda kurus dalam balutan mantel berwarna hitam, dengan syal tebal terkalung di leher, serta sarung tangan yang terbuat dari bahan wol. Ia tampak mencari seseorang.

Sesungging senyuman sangat tipis tercipta di wajah Severus Snape, ketika menemukan sosok Lucius yang melambaikan tangannya ringan. Memberikan isyarat mengundang—

"Lucius—" pemuda bersurai hitam sebahu itu nampak kelelahan, "sudah lama?"

Tenang, Lucius menggeleng, "Aku baru saja datang, Severus. Duduklah."

"Terima kasih." Severus mengangguk, lalu duduk tepat di seberang kakak kelasnya itu. Ia lirik cangkir di atas meja—dan menyimpulkan Lucius tidak berbohong ketika dilihatnya asap putih pekat masih mengepul dari cairan coklat kental tersebut.

"Pesanlah sesuatu." saran Lucius, "Butterbeer, mungkin? Kurasa pemuda seusiamu seharusnya tertarik dengan minuman itu—"

Severus menggeleng kecil, "_English breakfast_ hangat saja."

"_As you wish_." Lucius segera menjentikkan jarinya ke arah _madam_ Rosmeta, tampak berbincang singkat dengan wanita bersurai ikal keemasan itu dan kembali tersenyum pada Severus. Senyum yang selalu sama—karismatik dan memamerkan aura aristokrat, "Pesananmu akan tiba beberapa saat lagi."

"_Sure_." jawab Severus, singkat. Pemuda itu sempat kehilangan fokus—memperhatikan jajaran hiasan dinding berupa kepala-kepala rusa, gelondongan kayu di pojok-pojok ruangan, karpet lusuh berwarna kecoklatan yang ditimpa debu, kain-kain gorden berenda yang sedikit ketinggalan zaman, konstruksi kayu yang dibuat melengkung—namun dengan cepat kedua manik obsidiannya menatap Lucius, "Ada apa? Memanggilku—"

Ada jeda di sini—yang Lucius gunakan untuk memperhatikan detil wajah Severus.

Yang ditatap hanya bisa menelan ludah, agak gugup. Lepas dari apa yang pernah terukir di masa lalu, ternyata berpisah selama tiga tahun berhasil menciptakan aura canggung. Severus masih ingat. Malam itu, malam terakhir mereka sebagai kakak dan adik tingkat, ia mampir ke kamar _Head Boy_—asrama pribadi milik Lucius, untuk membantu sang senior merapikan barang-barang pribadinya. Ketika itu Severus tak henti menggerutu dan menyindir selera barang Lucius yang berlebihan. Terlalu banyak yang perlu dirapikan, yang, sekalipun dengan sihir, memakan waktu tidak sedikit. Lucius menawarkan Severus untuk bermalam di sana dan mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua sampai pagi menjelang.

Tidak ada yang terjadi—dan terucap. Hanya berakhir dengan dua tepukan di bahu, dan satu pelukan ringan. Momen pertama pun terakhir yang melibatkan secuil kehangatan, dan tiba-tiba pemuda bersurai pirang itu resmi dinyatakan lulus dari Hogwarts. Severus tidak mengeluarkan emosi apapun ketika kereta Thestral membawa Lucius pergi. Sekalipun tak dapat ia pungkiri—seolah ada lubang besar menganga saat kesendirian kembali menjemputnya. Entah apa namanya perasaan aneh tersebut. Severus tidak paham dan tidak berniat larut di dalamnya. Pada akhirnya, waktu pula yang membuat pemuda Slytherin itu melupakan—dan merelakan. Ia bahkan tidak ambil peduli ketika berita pernikahan Lucius dan Narcissa mampir ke telinganya. Sekarang? Kepalanya diisi paksa oleh nama James, Remus, Sirius—ah, benar-benar menyebalkan.

Tetapi—sudahlah. Kesempatan bertemu Lucius itu langka. Ada baiknya Severus mengenyampingkan urusan di dalam kastil dan berfokus pada orang ini.

"Sebagai permulaan—aku ingin melihat keadaanmu." jawab sang mantan Ketua Murid setelah beberapa saat vakum, "Apa semua hal berjalan lancar?"

"Sudah kuduga akan ada agenda tersembunyi—" komentar Severus, sedikit mengolok. Severus tertawa kecil saat menyadari getar aneh itu sudah tak hadir. Mungkin ia harus bersyukur untuk itu—"kalau yang kau maksud pelajaran dan peringkatku, tentu saja."

Senyuman Lucius terkembang lebar, "Aku tidak pernah salah dalam menilaimu, Severus. Sejak awal, aku sudah yakin kalau kau memang _berbeda._" anggun, pria bersurai pirang platina itu mengangkat cangkirnya. Coklat panas di dalam sedikit beriak ketika si empu meniupinya perlahan, lalu menyesap tanpa suara, "Apa kabar Slug Club?"

"Hanya perubahan dalam urusan anggota. Selebihnya—begitu-begitu saja." Severus memundurkan posisi duduknya ketika seorang pelayan meletakkan secangkir teh panas di atas meja—"Profesor Slughorn masih suka mengadakan acara makan bersama."

"Lalu, apa rencanamu setelah lulus?" tanya Lucius lagi, "_Well_, aku bisa mengusahakan posisi untukmu di Kementrian—walau dengan kejeniusanmu, kurasa tak akan sulit bagimu untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan yang kau inginkan."

Severus tertawa kecil, singkat dan datar, "Entahlah, Lucius. Aku tidak begitu tertarik."

"Sayang sekali. Padahal namamu sudah cukup tenar di Kementrian." si bangsawan berucap, mengenang bagaimana ia selalu membanggakan adik kelasnya ini pada Dolores Umbridge, "Kurasa _healer_ bisa jadi cocok untukmu."

"Belum terpikirkan ke arah sana juga—" jawab Severus, "kupikir, aku akan tetap di Hogwarts. _Potion master_, mungkin?"

"Cocok juga." Lucius meletakkan cangkirnya kembali, "Kau tampak sehat, omong-omong." lamat-lamat senyuman Lucius berubah—bukan lengkungan ningrat seperti biasa, namun mengeluarkan aura misterius, "Syukurlah. Kukira kau akan datang dalam keadaan buruk. Kudengar empat bocah tidak berotak dari asrama Gryffindor itu—ah, kau tahu. Gosip cepat menyebar—" sengaja Lucius membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung, dan kembali menikmati minumannya.

Severus menjawabnya dengan tatapan lurus pada sepasang kelereng abu dingin Lucius, "Aku baik-baik saja, Lucius." tandasnya mantap. Sedikit mencelos kalau ingat kenangan-kenangan _itu,_ namun rautnya tetap tak terbaca. Jangan sampai pertemuannya dengan Lucius terganggu karena membicarakan penggencetan tolol oleh keempat cecurut itu—

"Aku tak akan meragukan hal itu lagi, _then_." balas Lucius. Kini cangkirnya tersingkirkan. Ruang di atas meja ia gunakan untuk menumpu kedua sikunya, sementara kedua tangan ia tautkan jemari-jemarinya, memberikan Severus gestur seriusnya, "Baik, aku tak akan membuang waktumu terlalu banyak, Severus."

"Ya." balasan Severus efektif. Ia tahu watak Lucius—basa-basi selalu ada dalam pembicaraan, namun tak pernah terlalu lama. Lagipula ia penasaran, inti pembicaraan macam apa yang sampai membuat Lucius memanggilnya—

"Apa kau sudah menetapkan pendirianmu untuk bergabung ke dalam sisi kegelapan?" tanya Lucius dengan suaranya yang dalam, "Apa kau—siap untuk melayani_nya_?"

Cukup dengan kata pengganti orang ketiga tunggal, Severus merasa punggungnya gemetar dan seluruh bulu romanya berdiri kompak.

—_Nya_.

Ia tahu pasti siapa yang dimaksudkan oleh Lucius Malfoy. Dia-yang-namanya-tak-boleh-disebut—sang Pangeran Kegelapan. _Lord_ Voldemort. Penyihir yang menjunjung tinggi kemurnian darah dan berhasrat meniadakan kekotoran darah lumpur dari dunia mereka. Sosok mengerikan sekaligus mengagumkan—untuk menjadi pengikutnyalah, Snape muda melarutkan diri dalam rapalan-rapalan terlarang. Severus merasa napasnya dicuri. Tercekat dan terhenti. Sensasi yang selalu sama setiap kali dia dan rekan-rekan satu panjinya membicarakan_nya_. Adrenalin berpacu seiring dengan rasa takut yang luar biasa. Severus tak dapat menyembunyikan antusiasmenya, dan hal itu membuat Lucius tersenyum ganjil. Sudah ia duga, adik kelasnya ini akan menunjukkan reaksi luar biasa—

"Apa aku terlalu mendadak membicarakan ini, Severus?" tanya Lucius, ia permainkan liuk-liuk suaranya, "_Kami_ baru saja menghabisi para pengkhianat darah—dan _dia_ tak henti memuji pergerakan _kami, _atas perintah dan rencana_nya_."

Napas Severus sedikit memburu—

"Aku selalu berharap kau akan bergabung bersama _kami_, Severus. Untuk mewujudkan ambisi_nya_—yang juga telah menjadi ambisi _kami_." Lucius menekankan kalimatnya, kata per kata, "_Dia_ pasti akan sangat terkesan dengan kecerdasan otakmu."

Severus mengangguk kecil, "Aku—selalu berimpian untuk menjadi pelayan_nya_."

"Kesetiaanmu akan terbayar kelak, Severus." sunggingan misterius Lucius kini dibumbui kepuasan, "Omong-omong, apa kau baik-baik saja? Tanganmu sedikit gemetar—"

"Ya—aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya—" Severus menghela napas beberapa kali, berusaha menenangkan dirinya, "entahlah."

Lucius kembali tersenyum. Lebih manusiawi kini. Ia renggangkan tautan jemarinya, sampai terlepas sama sekali dan mengarahkan salah satu tangannya ke arah Severus. Perlahan, ia letakkan telapak tangannya di atas punggung tangan si Slytherin junior lalu menepuknya beberapa kali, "Aku bisa mengerti. Semua orang bergidik ketika ditanyakan tentang kesediaan mereka untuk_nya_." ucap Lucius, dengan nada menenangkan.

Severus mengangguk kecil.

"Tentu tidak sekarang, Severus. Kau akan menyelesaikan studimu sampai tahun depan—lalu aku sendiri yang akan menjemputmu." sambung Lucius. Kini tangannya tak sekedar menepuk, tetapi berdiam. Kelabu dinginnya kembali bertautan dengan obsidian milik Severus, "Berjanji padaku, Severus. Ketika saat itu tiba, kau akan pergi bersamaku untuk melayani_nya._ Tak ada yang mengisi kepalamu—selain _dia_."

Satu anggukan mantap—

"Aku mengerti, Lucius." bisik Severus, sedikit mendesis—"Dan aku _berjanji_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_So sweet_—_ouch_!"

Remus Lupin menyikut pelan tulang rusuk Sirius Black. Pelototannya tertuju lurus pada si animagi—dan Sirius sendiri hanya meringis sambil mengusap sisi tubuhnya.

"Kau ini—tidak tahu keadaan, atau memang sengaja?" bisik Remus sambil sesekali melirik ke arah sahabatnya, James Potter—"Pekalah sedikit."

"Aku hanya menceplos apa yang terlihat, Moony." Sirius membalas, sama berbisik, "Dilihat dari aksi pegang-pegangan, aku mengendus sesuatu yang tidak beres."

"Oh, _please_." Remus makin merendahkan frekuensi suaranya, "Berhenti bicara seolah-olah kau ini anjing investigasi—" dan terdiam ketika ingat kalau Sirius _setengah_ anjing.

"Sembarangan. Mana yang lebih anjing—aku atau Snivellus?" delikan sadis Sirius berikan, "_He obviously acted like _Malfoy'_s lap dog since a long, long, long time ago_." **(*)**

"Sirius!"

"Kurasa terjadi pernyataan cinta di dalam sana—"

"Kau gila. Malfoy _sudah_ menikah."

"_So_? Suka _is _suka—sejak kapan pilih-pilih?" **(**)**

Peter Pettigrew yang mengintip dari balik tubuh Sirius dan Remus sedikit bergidik, "Jadi, Sirius, menurutmu mereka berdua itu pasangan—" pemuda tambun itu tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, "entah kenapa, kok aku tidak kaget. Hanya saja—"

"Tutup mulut kalian!"

Mendengar bentakan dari seorang James, spontan ketiga pemuda barusan menelan ludah dan terdiam, kompak. Ketiganya saling melempar pandang, sama menyalahkan dan bercampur tegang—James bisa melakukan hal ekstrem kalau keadaan sudah seperti ini. Mereka juga harus mengakui kalau ketajaman mata James (sekalipun sudah rabun itu) luar biasa akurat kalau sudah menyangkut Severus Snape. Penyihir biasa mungkin tak akan bisa menemukan satu orang di antara kerumunan manusia di Three Broomstick—yang sama saja bagai mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami. Tetapi James berhasil melakukannya—padahal ia hanya melirik dari luar bangunan dan pandangannya ke arah dalam terganggu oleh teralis besi yang dipancangkan di setiap jendela kaca. _Well, hazel_-nya kini berkilat karena amarah ketika melihat posisi tangan Lucius Malfoy—

James mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Keras sampai sedikit bergetar. Ternyata dugaan itu tidak salah—namun kali ini, sekalipun intuisinya tepat seratus persen, James sama sekali tidak bangga. Senang apalagi. Justru sebaliknya. Ia tahu apa yang berkecamuk di benak dan hatinya sekarang—berbagai perasaan negatif yang didasari oleh kecemburuan. James tidak pernah suka dengan Lucius Malfoy—si tuan-segala-ada yang selalu menggembar-gemborkan kemurnian darah serta kebangsawanannya itu. Tidak ada dendam pribadi, memang—tetapi mulai hari ini, _ada_. James tidak berpikir panjang ketika ia membuka pintu masuk kedai tersebut, dan dengan cepat berjalan ke arah meja yang ditempati kedua Slytherin itu. Remus menghela napas, lalu buru-buru mengekor. Begitu juga dengan Sirius yang menganggap hal ini menarik—disusul Peter yang bereaksi paling lamban.

Hebatnya, ekspresi Lucius sama sekali tidak berubah ketika James sudah berdiri di hadapan bangkunya—

"Ah, _what an unexpected meeting_, eh?"

_DEG—_

Severus tersentak bukan main. Sepasang _onyx_-nya menatap _hazel_ milik James dengan perasaan campur aduk. Terlalu cepat—Severus tidak sempat menarik tangannya dari sentuhan Lucius dan hal itu membuat James gagal menyembunyikan ekspresi kesalnya. Tunggu. Kenapa juga Severus harus merasa tidak enak—tidakkah di antara dirinya dan James _tidak ada apa-apa_? Jantung Severus seolah akan diterjunkan bebas, rasanya. Tidak menyangka kalau pertemuannya dengan Lucius dipergoki—_lalu kenapa_? Mati-matian Slytherin muda itu mempertahankan _poker face_-nya, berusah tidak terpancing sekalipun James sudah duduk _tepat_ di sebelahnya. Atau sedikit menghempaskan bokong, bisa dibilang. Lucius menarik ujung bibirnya lebih tinggi. Perlahan ia menarik tangannya dari punggung tangan Severus dan kembali duduk tegap. Menunggu apa yang akan terjadi—

"Kejutan menemukanmu di tempat ini, Snape—" desis James, delikannya tertuju ke arah kiri di mana Severus duduk, "kukira kau _tidak pernah_ _menyukai_ keramaian."

Severus menarik dan membuang napas, berkali-kali untuk menenangkan dirinya, "Justru kejutan menemukanmu ada di sampingku—dan _masih_ mencampuri urusanku."

"Hmph—aku duduk di sini semata-mata karena bangku lain sudah penuh terisi." balas si Gryffindor, dengan nada menyebalkan yang khas, "_Got a problem with that_?"

"_It doesn't belong to me, after all_." desis Severus dengan nada mengancam, "Tidakkah seharusnya kau meminta izin pada pendatang pertama?" sindirnya lagi.

"Oh—maaf, tuan Malfoy, aku kira kau tidak ada di sana." James melemparkan cengiran sinisnya pada Lucius, "Semoga kau tidak keberatan berbagi bangku denganku."

Severus mendengus, "Kemana sopan santunmu, _mister_ Gryffindor?" potong Severus, membuat kedua jenius itu kembali beradu pandang, "Apa kau terlalu sibuk melanggar aturan sampai-sampai tata krama paling dasar pun kau lupa bagaimana menggunakanya?"

"Tidak perlu terlalu tegang, Severus." jawab Lucius, menengahi sambil tetap tersenyum, "Lagipula kebetulan, kita masih bisa menampung beberapa orang lagi." abu dingin milik Lucius kini tertuju pada James, "Tidak mengundang teman-temanmu duduk, _sir_ Potter?"

"Tapi, Lucius—"

"_It's okay_, Severus."

Severus tidak mendebat lagi. Sekalipun delik tidak sukanya tertuju pada James. Tidak, bukannya ia tidak suka bertemu muka dengan orang ini—hanya saja, adu mulut melawan James dengan Lucius sebagai saksi hidup bukanlah yang Severus inginkan.

James sedang menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan merapal Stupefy, demi Merlin—seharusnya ia merasa wajar kalau Severus memanggil Lucius dengan nama depannya. Tetapi—Gryffindor itu mendengus lalu mendelik lagi.

"Mereka akan duduk kalau mereka mau."

Remus, Sirius dan Peter berpandangan singkat—dan reaksi tercepat tentu saja milik Sirius. Tanpa berbasa-basi, ia langsung mengambil tempat di samping Lucius dan pasang ekspresi cengegesan angkuhnya. Remus menghela napas, dan memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Sirius, sementara Peter di samping James. Enam pemuda ini tentu saja menjadi pusat perhatian—selain karena posisi meja mereka yang berada di tengah ruangan, atmosfer yang menaungi pun begitu tidak menyenangkan. Entah itu James yang memandang tajam dan menusuk pada Lucius, Severus yang melirik ke arah Remus seolah minta pertolongan, Lucius yang dengan santai menyesap coklat hangatnya, atau Sirius yang terlihat sangat penasaran. Hanya Peter yang terlihat ingin buru-buru kabur—

_(…krik)_

Lalu—sekarang, apa?

**.**

**.**

_**End of chapter Eighteen**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cliffhanger kah? #dipatokNagini

Astaga, kepanjangan =A= Tadinya mau seperti target biasa, 5000 words tapi kebablasan. Maaf readers Orz Orz Orz Yang sempet ditanyain kemarin, apa kabar Lily, ini dia. Plot nya emang dia nongol setelah Severus sadar dia suka ama James—dan dia sendiri udah diapa2in ama James jadi dia makin bimbang pas tau Lily suka ama James. Mundur ga rela, maju ga tega. Makan tuh cinta #jahatsuper Lucius nongol, memang ini perannya. Tadinya dia mau dimunculkan pas mau ending, cuma takutnya malah keburu-buru, so ada baiknya main plot Severus soal Death Eater dimunculkan sekarang biar dia tambah galau =)) Pilih mana kau, Sev? James, atau Lucius dan Death Eater-nya itu? #plak

Semoga chapter ini cukup ringan dengan hints sedikit SBRL yang majunya lama =)) Tabok aja si Sirius yang sok bernorma itu #ngekngok Yang minta grepe2? Chapter depan ya Orz jangan sampe ada grepe 2 chapter sekali.

Trivia!

**Aries **: pemimpin di kelompok, selalu ingin menaklukan hati, suka jadi pusat perhatian, suka tantangan, tidak suka cewek yang gampang ditaklukkan, arogan, berani, agresif, jago mempertahankan diri, tidak suka kekalahan, dinamis, banyak ide, keras kepala, tidak sabaran, suka menyulitkan orang lain, menikmati konflik, liar dan kasar di atas ranjang.

James abis nggak sih Orz Orz Orz Severus-nya chapter depan ya :P #plak

Yak, cukup sudah fagirling labil yang memeuhi twitter Anda Orz

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan baca Orz

Saran, kritik, masukan, tebakan juga boleh dilayangkan Orz


	19. Culmination Point

_**Under My Skin**_

_A Fanfiction_

_By __**Sabaku no Ghee**_

_5600-ish words_

_Friendship, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst_

_James x Severus (main), one-sided Lily to James, soon-will-be Sirius x Remus, friendship Severus x Remus_

_**WARNING**__ : Slash. Maybe OOC. Canon. Marauders era. Banyak mantra yang seharusnya ada di kelas 7 dipakai di kelas 6 (setting sekarang). Sangat terinspirasi dari doujinshi The World dan Supernova : Ksatria, Puteri dan Bintang Jatuh._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Say, _Severus—"

Lima pasang mata otomatis tertuju pada Lucius Malfoy yang kini telah meletakkan kembali cangkirnya ke atas tatakan porselen. Pria muda itu melengkungkan senyum sekali lagi, tidak merasa keberatan dengan tambahan empat pengacau di mejanya dan menatap lurus pada Severus Snape. Ah, mutlak ia melihat kilatan tidak suka dari James Potter—namun tentu saja ia sama sekali tidak ambil peduli. Tidak berarti dirinya tidak peka. Hanya saja—tak apa 'kan, memberikan sedikit pelajaran kepada bocah galau yang selalu dihantui rasa penasaran? Hal yang membuat jiwa liciknya terpancing—hal yang membuat seringaian misterius kembali menghiasai wajah tampannya.

"—_shall we move_?" kalimat itu benar-benar efektif untuk membuat ekspresi James makin tidak enak dilihat. Dan entah kenapa, Lucius menikmati hal itu.

Severus menelan ludahnya, canggung, "_Shall we_?"

"Hanya apabila kau setuju, tentu. Aku tidak bisa memaksamu—dan kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah memaksamu." jawab Lucius, masih dengan ekspresi menyenangkan yang dibuat-buat, "_But, well. I have a more appropriate place ready for us_."

Belum ada jawaban dari Severus—

Delikannya kini tertuju pada si Gryffindor berkacamata—dan seolah ada percikan api imajiner ketika sorot dingin Lucius bertumbukan dengan tatapan penuh amarah milik James, "_Somewhere more_—" jeda, yang disengaja dan ditekankan, "_—private_."

"Hmm—"

"Tidakkah cukup untukmu berbicara langsung saja, Malfoy? Di _sini_?" James, dengan nada menyindir langsung memotong pembicaraan—persetan dengan Remus yang melotot padanya, Sirius yang cengar-cengir kesenangan dan Peter yang celingukan panik. James tahu siapa yang ada di hadapannya ini, dan yakin perdebatan pasti akan berlangsung alot kalau lawannya seorang Malfoy, "Oh, atau kehadiranku mengganggumu, eh?"

Severus benar-benar jengah—

"Ah, jangan salah paham, _mister_ Potter." Lucius terkekeh kecil, angkuh, "Sejak awal, aku memang berencana mengajak Severus ke tempat lain—" kelereng abunya melirik ke arah Severus yang sedikit terkejut, "—sayang sekali pembicaraan kami belum sejauh itu dan kalian keburu bergabung." lagi, Lucius tersenyum penuh arti.

"Begitu? Maafkan aku kalau sudah menyimpulkan terlalu dini." ucap James, sama pongah dan mengangkat dagu, "Kau tahu—kalau memang kau tidak suka dengan kehadiran kami—" suara dengusan, dan James sedikit mendelik ke arah Severus sebelum kembali adu tatap melawan Lucius, "kami bisa angkat bokong. Segera. Dan urusanmu bisa selesai di meja ini tanpa perlu membawa Sev—" vakum. Dua detik, namun cukup terasa, "—Snape pergi bersamamu, _don't you think_?"

"Potter—" bisik Severus.

Namun James yang tidak peduli, tetap melanjutkan ucapannya dengan tuduhan frontal, "Yah—kalau yang kau butuhkan _memang_ privasi dan bukan hal-hal _lain_."

Hening.

Dan Sirius mati-matian agar gelak tawa tidak bermuncratan dari mulutnya.

"Hmph—" Lucius menahan tawa mencemoohnya, "Kurasa imajinasimu berlebihan, _mister_ Potter." tenang, ia kembali mengangkat cangkir dan menyesap isinya, "Kenapa aku harus keberatan berbagi meja dengan para pewaris darah murni seperti kalian?" sengaja ia mengangkat gelasnya, seolah mengajak bersulang.

James mengerutkan dahinya—menandakan ketidaksukaannya terhadap topik yang meluncur bebas dari arah Lucius. Ia sendiri berasal dari keluarga darah murni—bahkan moyangnya berikatan pernikahan dengan keluarga bangsawan Black. Begitu juga keluarga Lupin dan Pettigrew sekalipun mereka sudah tidak _pure-blood-minded_ macam Malfoy dan sebagian besar Black. Tetapi—bagaimana dengan pemuda Slytherin di sampingnya (yang terlihat seperti sedang duduk di atas kursi listrik) ini?

"Memangnya ada apa dengan duduk bersama _muggleborn_, Malfoy?" tanya James, terang-terangan mencibir kali ini, "Takut jubah sutramu itu terpercik kotor?"

"_Clearly._" jawab Lucius, penuh percaya diri,"_Associating with__ m__uggles__. And I thought you could sink no lower._" ia meletakkan cangkirnya kembali, dan mengisi kalimat-kalimatnya dengan spasi, "Hal yang sama berlaku dengan _half-blood_, tentu—" **(*)**

"Kau—"

"Potter!" Severus buru-buru mengamit lengan James ketika dilihatnya pemuda berkacamata itu siap menghajar Lucius, "Lucius, _will you excuse us_?"

"_Very well_, Severus." Lucius menjawab dengan ekspresi terlatihnya, "_Please_."

Severus mengangguk singkat—lalu melotot pada James sebelum ia menyeret pemuda itu menjauh, "Ikut aku, Potter."

James menahan amarahnya mati-matian. Ingin rasanya ia melayangkan satu-dua pukulan ke wajah sombong Lucius—andaikan Severus tidak bertindak cepat seperti ini. Kedua pemuda itu berjalan cepat ke arah bagian belakang bar, terus ke sebuah lorong, dan menghilang di balik belokan. Lucius kembali tersenyum—kali ini rasa puas memenuhi benaknya. Sudah ia duga kalau James Potter mudah terpancing—hanya saja tidak tahu kalau akan semenarik ini. Dan ia yakin, kalau kelak, sifat pembela kebenarannya itu akan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Lucius mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah kedua pemuda tadi menghilang, dan kembali merasakan aura tidak enak menguasai.

Peter Pettigrew dan Remus Lupin terlihat tidak betah—namun ada juga satu pemuda yang masih bertahan denga tampang cengegesan.

"_Say_, Malfoy—" Sirius, dengan santai menopang kepala dengan satu tangan. Siku di atas meja. Sorot mata kelabu gelapnya terlihat iseng.

Lucius melirik. Memberikan senyum sarkastisnya dan mendengus.

"—Cissy sudah hamil, belum?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

James mengikuti langkah Severus dalam diam. Berbelok ke arah bar, menyelinap di antara tubuh-tubuh besar—ada yang kecil juga, ketika berpapasan dengan profesor Flitwick—dan berjalan di sebuah lorong. Severus tolah-toleh sebentar lalu melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah sebuah lemari besar. Saking besarnya benda tersebut bisa dijadikan kamar bayi, mungkin. Di samping mereka ada gudang berpintu usang dan berdebu—juga kabinet besar tempat penyimpanan anggur. Cahaya di sini sama sekali buruk sekalipun di siang hari. Severus cukup yakin tempat ini tidak akan sering disinggahi kecuali oleh pasangan yang ingin curi-curi melakukan hal amoral—oh, sudahlah, itu tidak penting—dan kini kedua manik sehitam batu baranya memberikan sorot menuntut pada James.

"Potter—"

"Sebentar." James mendengus, lalu membuka jubahnya untuk meraih tongkat sihirnya dan menggerakkannya ringan, "—Muffliato."

Severus terdiam. Brengsek—setelah Levicorpus, sekarang Muffliato-nya dipakai secara membabi buta. Kalau besok Sectumsempra juga menjadi _trend_ baru, ia tak akan heran—

"Kuanggap aku sekarang _bisa_ meneriakimu sesukaku, Potter—" Severus berkacak pinggang, "_seriously_, apa maumu sebenarnya?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan nada letih, "Kau sendiri yang memutuskan untuk tidak menggangguku lagi, kenapa kau selalu berkeliaran di sekitarku dan—oh, Merlin—" desah napas itu terdengar depresi.

"Yang benar saja, Sev—"

Severus merasa dadanya sedikit bergetar karena panggilan itu—betapa ia rindu nama depannya disebut oleh James, sekalipun ia selalu menyangkal.

"—kau membiarkan Malfoy menyentuhmu?"

"Potter, dia _kakak kelasku_. Dia ada di sampingku ketika kau dan ketiga teman-brengsek-mu mengerubungi dan mengerjaiku—" balas Severus tajam.

"Jangan bawa-bawa Sirius dan yang lain, Sev—" ancam James.

"_Kau_ yang terlebih dahulu membawa-bawa Lucius dalam perdebatan kita, Potter!" bentak Severus, "Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah kau dan aku!"

"Tak ada hubungannya?" ulang James dengan nada mengejek, "Keparat itu menyentuh tanganmu, mengolok-olokmu dengan sebutan _darah campuran_ dan kau menahanku agar tidak menghajarnya?" pemuda berkacamata itu terkekeh sinis, "_You know what happened to my very best friend when he laid his hand on you,_ Sev—_you can't expect me not to do the same_—" James mengatakannya dengan penuh amarah.

Severus mengehela napas, "Potter—_he doesn't even know_." geram, Severus membalas. Kini ia memberanikan diri untuk mencengkram jubah James dan mendorong pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sampai punggungnya menghempas dinding, "Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu Potter—_tidak akan ada_ satu orang pun!"

"Ugh—" James meringis ketika nyeri menjalari bahunya, namun hal itu tidak membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi. Ia sedikit menunduk untuk menatap kedua obsidian Severus, dan menyeringai, "_what if I tell him_?"

"_What_—?"

"_The choice is yours, _Sev—" desis James, "kau tak akan pergi dengannya—atau dia akan mengetahui rahasiamu yang paling tidak ingin kau ungkap pada siapapun."

"Kau mengancamku?" Severus menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak percaya. Ekspresi wajahnya menguarkan rasa sakit serupa pengkhianatan, "Setelah _semua_ yang kau lakukan padaku—kau _mengancamku_?" amarah itu membuat Severus menghentakkan kedua tangannya, membuat tubuh James menghantam dinding di belakangnya sebanyak dua kali, "_What haven't you done to me,_ Potter? _What __**haven't**__ you done?_"

"Severus, aku—" James menghela napas, "—hei, dengarkan aku—"

"_Get lost!_" Severus menepis kedua tangan James yang hampir menyentuh kedua lengannya, "Jangan menyentuhku _lagi_, Potter—Kau menyedihkan!" pemuda itu tertawa pahit ketika mengatakannya, walaupun sepasang obsidiannya siap meleleh dan meneteskan air, "Bocah egois, tempramental, sok pahlawan—tetapi kau tak lebih dari pengecut yang beraninya empat lawan satu denganku—" Severus kembali terkekeh merendahkan, "—apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan? Pengakuan? Kau _sudah _mendapatkannya, bukan, _big Quidditch hero_? Apalagi yang kau inginkan dariku?"

James bergeming—

"Aku tak mengerti—apa salahku padamu." bisik Severus, penuh kepedihan, "Aku tak pernah sekalipun menyakitimu. Aku tak pernah mengganggu hidupmu. Aku menyingkir sejauh yang aku bisa—dan ini balasanmu padaku? Menyudutkanku?" Slytherin itu menggeleng tidak percaya, "Sampai dimana—kau akan memperlakukan aku seperti ini?" suaranya semakin lama semakin tercekat seiring dengan semua nyeri yang selama ini ditanggungnya—dan sudah terlambat untuk menarik ucapannya mengenai seluruh rasa sakit ini, "Kapan kau akan puas melihatku menderita, Potter?"

Lelah, sakit, hancur, _hilang_—entah seburuk apa bentuk Severus sekarang. Bukan fisiknya. Tetapi jiwanya, dan _hati_nya. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi dimana tempat aman untuk meringkuk dan bersembunyi. James selalu ada—menemukan dan mempermainkan sampai sekujur tubuhnya terlalu kebas. Kenapa ia masih bisa memaki? Sudahkah ia sampai pada titik klimaksnya? Siapkah raganya meledak karena badai di dalam dirinya mengamuk dan meraung minta keluar? Severus merasa dirinya ditekan dari segala penjuru. Dipaksa dan disiksa secara mental—sampai ia merasa semua ini ada di luar limit kesabarannya. Dapat diibaratkan dirinya yang sekarang tak lebih dari dandelion yang tertiup bayu. Gamang. Tanpa ada perlindungan—dan pijakan.

Tidak. Ini bukan angin. James adalah _tornado_.

—_dan ia tak sanggup lagi._

"_What am I to you, _Potter?"

"Sev—"

"_A single broken doll that you can play with_?"

"_No, _Sev, _listen to me_—"

"_A heartless puppet you can toy as you wish?_"

"Sev—_I beg you_—"

"Tidak—Potter! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Severus panik.

James sudah mencengkram kedua lengannya. "Tidak, sampai kau mendengarkan _aku._" gumamnya, tidak peduli dengan rontaan dan perlawanan yang Severus berikan.

"_You're insane! Someone will catch us, idiot!_" kekalutan itu gagal Severus sembunyikan. Dan demi apapun, ia tak ingin tertangkap basah dalam keadaan begini, "Potter!"

"Tak akan ada yang datang, Sev—kau tahu." James membalas dalam desisan mengancam lalu mempertemukan punggung Severus dengan dinding dalam sekali sentak.

Punggung kurus itu beradu dengan jajaran kayu lapuk di belakangnya dan menghasilkan bunyi derak kayu yang cukup keras. Severus mengaduh tertahan, namun memalingkan wajah ketika disadarinya James mempertipis jarak, "_Let go off me, you sick retard!_" Severus menjerit, "_I __**hate **__you! You're disgusting! You're—PATHETIC!_ _You—_"

Severus tersentak ketika kata-katanya terputus karena satu ciuman.

Bibir mereka bertemu. Saling membungkam. Dengan paksaan dari satu pihak pada pihak lainnya—James sama sekali tidak melonggarkan cengkramannya. Tidak memberikan ruang bagi Severus untuk melarikan diri. Tubuh yang lebih mungil itu gemetar dalam kuasanya. Entah karena emosi negatif yang membuncah—atau karena gairah dan kerinduan yang terpendam. Severus sendiri merasa ciuman itu menghancurkan benteng pertahanan terakhirnya—juga meniadakan jurang imajiner yang selama ini memisahkan batin mereka. Slytherin itu mengerang ketika James kembali menegaskan dominasinya. Mempermainkan bibir bawahnya lalu menerobos masuk sekalipun lawannya tidak memberikan izin—dan membiarkan kristal di kedua obsidiannya mencair.

Severus mendesah.

Ia luluh lantak dalam satu kecupan.

James terengah ketika ia menyelesaikan ciumannya. Raut wajahnya memperlihatkan penyesalan dan rasa sakit yang sama. Ia letakkan kedua telapak tangannya di sisi wajah Severus, lalu dengan lembut mengecup kedua kelopak mata Severus yang dibasahi oleh air mata. Merlin, Merlin—James tidak pernah bermaksud seperti ini. Bukan sisi lemah Severus yang ingin ia lihat. Bukan Severus yang hancur lebur di hadapannya—menangis dalam keputusasaan dan melihatnya dengan sorot penuh kebencian. Sungguh, melihat Severus dalam keadaan ini justru menyakitinya dua kali lipat—bahkan mungkin lebih. Sang Gryffindor lekas merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu. Sebelum rusak lebih jauh. Sebelum kepingannya melebur—sebelum serpihannya tersapu angin.

"_I am pathetic, _Sev?" bisik James, "Kau menyembunyikan status darahmu. Kau menelan kepahitan karena berpura-pura. Kau tersiksa karena bergumul dengan kemunafikan—" James memejamkan kedua matanya. Pelukannya mengerat ketika getar-getar asing yang Severus berikan berhasil menyayat batinnya lebih dalam, "_now, who's being pathetic_?"

Jawaban itu berupa isakan—

"Kenapa kau memilih untuk menyiksa dirimu, Sev?" James merasa kata-katanya tercekat karena menahan emosinya sendiri, "Bersamaku—kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan apapun, kau tahu itu—" napasnya menderu ketika memberikan jarak. James kembali menyentuh pipi Severus yang putih pucat, menghapus jejak-jejak air mata dengan kedua ibu jarinya, "Aku tak peduli status darahmu. Aku tak peduli norma dan tetek bengek yang mengikat perasaanku padamu—"

"Tidak—" Severus menggeleng, ketakutan yang ganjil menguasai dirinya, "—kau sudah berjanji—untuk tidak mengatakannya—"

James memejamkan matanya sekali lagi, "Aku tidak pernah menjanjikan apapun padamu. Kau _mengenalku_, Sev—peraturan ada untuk _ku_langgar. Dan aku tidak peduli."

"Potter—"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Waktu kembali mogok berputar.

Severus selalu takut menghadapi momen ini. Ngeri, merinding, bergidik—ia tidak siap. Tidak akan pernah siap untuk pernyataan dan pertanyaan mengenai hatinya. James kini berhasil mendobrak pertahanan finalnya dan mencairkan kristal perasaannya. Ia tak pernah memiliki apapun. Tidak pernah mencintai dan dicintai siapapun—dan inilah satu-satunya cara untuk bisa membuat Severus babak belur. James menyentuh hatinya. James membuka tabir hidupnya. James merentangkan tangannya. James—menawarkan cahaya padanya. Dan Severus tidak berani menjamahnya sekalipun hanya secicip. Bagaimana kalau ia tersesat di terang benderang itu dan tak bisa kembali? Bagaimana kalau ternyata permainan hati ini terlalu jauh tanpa ia tahu dimana ujungnya? Bagaimana kalau—

_Love may last for just a moment, but memory can make that moment last forever. He just can't bring himself—to say and to feel_.

—ajarkan dia bagaimana melawan rasa takut akan hal itu.

"Kumohon—" James mendesis miris, "—jangan pergi."

Severus tidak melawan ketika James kembali mengusap butiran air yang menetes dari kedua matanya, dan memejamkan mata saat bibir lembut James menyapu kelopak matanya sekali lagi—

Dan bibir itu turun, menelusuri lekuk-lekuk wajahnya, untuk kembali menyapa bibirnya. Lalu bergerak dalam diam—

_._

_._

_I love you—_

_I love you, Severus, I love you—_

_I'm bloody in love with you—_

_Don't go, Sev, don't runaway, stop hiding from me—_

_I'm only just beginning to see the real you—_

_I love you—_

_Every single thing of you—_

_._

_._

…

"_But I don't, _Potter—" Severus tercekat dalam menjawabnya. Perlahan, ia dorong kedua bahu James menjauh. Ia tenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam samudra _hazel _tak berdasar itu. Diam menikmati bagaimana perihnya larut dan musnah.

Bagaimana bisa sesuatu yang begitu kuat membuatnya merasa begini lemah?

_Merlin._

—"_but I don't._"

_Don't let him know that I'm lying._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucius nyaris merapal Crucio pada Sirius, andai saja Severus tidak cepat kembali.

Abu dinginnya menyipit ketika melihat keadaan adik kelasnya itu. Slytherin jenius yang satu ini memang memiliki raut wajah muram semenjak pertama kali mereka saling mengenal. Tetapi—Lucius melihat ada perbedaan di sana. Entah apapun yang James bicarakan di belakang sana, hal itu pasti telah mengakibatkan pertengkaran sengit. Lihat mata Severus yang masih—sembab, Lucius tidak mempercayai hal itu. Tetapi akhirnya pria muda bersurai pirang platina itu tidak bertanya. Senyumnya tidak berubah ketika ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menghampiri Severus. Tidak ada James di sekitar—fakta yang Lucius artikan kalau masalah di antara dua bocah kelas enam itu benar-benar pelik. Ah sudahlah—dirinya tidak dalam posisi yang tepat untuk mencari tahu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Severus?" tanya Lucius, lugas.

Severus menggelengkan kepalanya, lemah—"Tidak." jawab pemuda bersurai hitam itu dengan nada letih, "Aku—tidak baik-baik saja, Lucius. Kurasa aku tidak bisa—" Severus mengusahakan senyum tipisnya, walau gagal, "—ikut denganmu."

"_Well_—"

"Mungkin tidak kali ini." Severus menyambung kalimatnya, "Mungkin—lain kali. Maafkan aku karena sudah menolak undanganmu—"

Lucius terkekeh kecil, "Oh, jangan terlalu diambil hati, Severus." tepukan lembut mendarat di pipi Severus, "Wajahmu pucat. Maksudku—sepertinya kau sakit."

"Siapapun akan menderita flu, setidaknya, dalam cuaca seperti ini, Lucius, tak perlu terlalu khawatir." jawab Severus. Suaranya masih agak parau pasca berteriak barusan.

"Baik, kalau begitu, aku duluan." Lucius meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di pundak kanan dan kiri si Slytherin muda, mantap, "Jaga kesehatan dan peringkatmu, Severus. Aku berharap kau lulus dari Hogwarts dengan prestasi gemilang."

Severus hanya mengangguk.

"Camkan ini. Severus—" Lucius mempertipis jarak yang ada. Dengan natural, ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pungung Severus—dan sengaja melengkungkan senyuman congkak ketika sepasang abu dinginnya menangkap sosok James Potter. Pemuda bersurai kusut masai itu baru saja memunculkan diri dari arah bar—dan _hazel_-nya langsung berkilat ketika pemandangan seperti itu yang menyambutnya. Lucius menyeringai. Sorot tajamnya menampakkan kepuasan dan kemenangan—tak akan ia biarkan Severus yang berharga baginya jatuh ke tangan seorang tolol dan pengkhianat darah, "—cepat atau lambat, siap atau tidak, aku akan menjemputmu."

"Aku—" Severus memejamkan matanya, lalu mengangguk, "—mengerti, Lucius."

Lucius melonggarkan pelukannya ketika dilihatnya James siap menghampiri, "Ingatlah—apa tujuan hidupmu." desisnya sambil menatap dalam-dalam pada obsidian milik Severus, "Serahkan seluruh jiwamu, ragamu, pikiranmu—hanya untuk_nya._"

"Ya—"

"_Take care,_ Severus."

Tidak Lucius hiraukan tatapan aneh yang tertuju padanya. Atau James yang nyaris menyerangnya—mungkin perang mantra akan terjadi apabila Sirius dan Remus tidak buru-buru menenangkan sahabat mereka itu. Yang memenuhi pikirannya sekarang adalah Severus Snape. Tak peduli bagaimana caranya, Lucius akan menyeretnya pada _Lord _Voldemort. Kecerdasan juniornya bisa menjadi aset yang sangat berharga bagi jajaran Pelahap Maut. Loyalitas serta pengetahuannya bisa dijadikan panutan bagi mereka yang mulai berani membangkang pada sang Pangeran Kegelapan. Lucius terlihat antusias akan pemikirannya sendiri. Tengok saja dagunya yang kembali terangkat ketika ia keluar dari bar sederhana itu dan menemui Narcissa Malfoy—sang istri yang enggan menjejakkan _boots_ hitam berbahan kulitnya ke tempat yang ia klaim rendahan.

"Sepertinya suasana hatimu bagus, Lucius." sapa wanita anggun berambut pirang tersebut, "Tetapi kenapa Severus tidak mengekor—seperti perkiraanmu?"

Lucius tersenyum sebelum mengecup ringan kening Narcissa, "Kurasa aku terlalu percaya diri akan hal itu."

"Dia menolak?" Narcissa tampak terkejut.

"Mungkin terlalu dini baginya untuk ikut aku ke kediaman Riddle." jawab Lucius, membicarakan markas utama para Pelahap Maut. Rumah besar di daerah terpencil dimana Pangeran Kegelapan membuat dan mengeksekusi rencana-rencana kejinya, "Tetapi dapat kulihat, ia memiliki keinginan untuk mengikuti jalan kegelapan."

Narcissa tertawa kecil, anggun, "Slytherin memang tak pernah mengecewakan." ucapnya dengan nada bangga, "Tidak seperti Sirius yang seenaknya menjadi pembangkang—"

"Lupakan _bekas_ sepupumu itu, Cissy—dia menyedihkan. Yang terpenting adalah Severus. Kelak dia akan sadar seutuhnya dan meyakini penuh—" Lucius menggumam, pongah, "Kemana tempat berpulangnya."

—_his real sanctuary_.

_Darkness_—

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oke—" Sirius Black berkata pada Remus Lupin yang berjalan di sampingnya, "—ini gawat. Sepertinya kita harus membawa Prongs ke _madam_ Pomfrey. Atau—sekalian profesor Trelawney untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Sang Prefek menghela napas—

Sepasang manik kecoklatannya menerawang. Lurus ke arah lorong panjang yang temaram untuk melamunkan sejenak sosok sahabatnya yang tidak hadir di aula besar untuk makan malam. Peter Pettigrew yang berjalan tergesa di belakang Sirius pun ikut terdiam. Ketiga _Marauders _itu sudah terlalu banyak berspekulasi sejak menyantap sup kacang polong dan kalkun panggang isi lentil beberapa menit lalu. Kini mereka memutuskan untuk buru-buru kembali ke kamar, menemani James yang sedang galau, mencoba mengajak si kapten berbicara dari hati ke hati, kalau tidak mau menemukan mayat keesokan pagi. Ya, James Potter masih tidak bicara sejak kejadian di Three Broomstick tadi siang—dan hal tersebut menimbulkan kekhawatiran di kalangan para gadis penggemar olahraga mengejar-bola-pakai-sapu-terbang.

Aura kelam yang menyelimuti James ternyata berimbas pada _fans_-nya.

"Memangnya dia tidak berbicara apapun, Sirius?" cicit Peter sambil mempertipis jaraknya dengan kedua sahabatnya, "Apa sih, yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Sirius angkat bahu, "Tidak yakin. Setelah diseret oleh Snivellus, dia mendadak jadi _gloomy_ begitu." ujarnya, sinis seperti biasa, "Jangan-jangan habis ditolak?"

"Sirius—" desis Remus dengan nada memperingatkan, "jangan bicara sesuatu yang kira-kira akan memperkeruh suasana, oke? James sedang terpukul—sepertinya."

"Terpukul sih, terpukul." dengus Sirius malas, "Rasanya semua orang yang berurusan dengan Snivellus selalu berakhir pasang muka seperti itu—"

Peter mengangguk kecil, setuju, "Jangan-jangan dia titisan Dementor?"

"Masuk akal—"

"Hentikan, kalian berdua." Remus menoleh dan membulatkan matanya—dikiranya pelototan bakal mempan melawan Sirius dan Peter.

"Moony, Moony—" lagi-lagi Sirius mendengus, "kenapa sih, cara bicaramu selalu beda kalau sudah menyangkut hubungan James dan Snivellus?" Sirius bertanya dengan nada menyidik becampur kesal, "Kau sudah seperti konsultan pernikahan, tahu."

Remus memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum memperhatikan wajah tampan Sirius dengan sorot kebingungan ditambah jengah, "Ayolah, Sirius—" tawa kecil, "—kau tahu mereka berdua membutuhkan dukungan khusus karena kasus mereka _berbeda_."

"Kau tak perlu mengulang ceramah soal norma sosial dan etika bermasyarakat, Moony, aku sudah hafal di luar kepala." balas Sirius sambil mengambil sikap bersedekap, "Aku sudah masa bodoh, tidak peduli lagi dengan hubungan mereka—tetapi bisakah _setidaknya_ satu hari, satu hari saja kau tidak membicarakan mereka berdua?"

"Sirius, kumohon. Jangan mulai." ancam Remus. Hembusan napas terdengar lelah dari bibirnya, "Aku tidak dalam _mood_ baik untuk adu mulut denganmu."

"Aku tidak mengajakmu berdebat. Aku hanya bilang supaya kau rehat memperhatikan mereka berdua." tandas Sirius, "Lama-lama mukamu sama suram dengan Snivellus—"

"_Seriously, _Sirius—" Remus geleng-geleng kepala, "—kau terlihat seperti bocah lima tahun yang tidak kebagian permen kacang."

Sirius tertawa mencemooh, "_And seriously_, Moony—hentikan mempermainkan namaku seperti itu, aku benci mendengarnya."

Remus hanya tertawa hambar.

Sungguh, ia tidak suka kalau sikap tuan-muda-yang-ingin-selalu-diperhatikan Sirius sedang kumat seperti sekarang. Remus bukannya tidak hafal dengan tabiat sahabatnya yang bisa berubah _mood _empat kali dalam sehari itu—tetapi tetap saja menyebalkan. Lagipula—tidakkah Sirius, biasanya, adalah orang pertama yang ada di samping James ketika pemuda bersurai berantakan itu tertimpa masalah? Remus tidak paham, kenapa sekarang si Black muda itu bukannya duduk bersisian dengan James, bertanya apa masalahnya, menghibur lalu merencanakan keisengan—Sirius malah tetap bersamanya. Mencemooh dan bahkan menyindir perhatian Remus pada James. Tidak masuk akal—

Masa' sih, Sirius _cemburu_?

"Kau menyebalkan kalau sudah sewot dengan nada bangsawanmu itu, Sirius." gumam Remus—dan mati-matian agar tidak meluncurkan kata '_seriously_' lagi—

Sirius melotot ketika mendengarnya, "Jadi salahku?"

"Terserah kau saja—" Remus kembali menghela napas. Angkat tangan. Menyerah. Mendebat Sirius yang sedang kambuh manjanya jauh lebih melelahkan daripada berkelana mencari ingus Troll.

Sirius masih memaju-majukan bibirnya sementara Peter lagi-lagi menelan ludah karena takut. Remus menghentikan langkah setelah beberapa menit mereka lalui dengan perdebatan dan menaiki tangga—untuk mengucap kata kunci pada lukisan Si Nyonya Gemuk. Tentu saja membutuhkan beberapa menit penuh kesabaran sampai akhirnya Sirius memprotes suara melengking yang menurut telinga anjingnya _out-of-tone_ itu. Sang Prefek memimpin perjalanan melewati ruang bersama yang masih cukup ramai. Seperti biasa, basa-basi sebagai bentuk interaksi paling dasar sesama manusia Remus lakoni demi citranya sebagai ketua asrama—sementara Sirius dan Peter memilih untuk duluan ke kamar. _Well, _pemandangan di dalam tidak enak dilihat, sih—

James Potter, yang biasanya akan menyapa dengan nada ceria, kini tidur telungkup di pembaringannya. Entah apa yang pemuda itu lakukan pada dipan malang tersebut sampai selimut dan sprei sudah tidak jelas bentuknya. Beberapa buku berserakan di lantai. Pun helaian perkamen dan sebuah pena bulu yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Jubah, syal, sarung tangan, kaos kaki dan sepatu dibiarkan bertebaran di sekitar tempat tidur—James sendiri hanya mengenakan kemeja dan celana panjang—faktanya, James memang belum berganti pakaian sejak tadi siang. Sirius dan Peter berpandangan dan kompak angkat bahu—tidak berani menginterupsi James dalam keadaan sekacau sekarang. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk duduk diam di dipan masing-masing.

Pintu kembali membuka—Remus memasuki ruangan kini.

Lalu manik si surai madu mengarah pada Sirius, yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala. Begitu pula dengan Peter yang menggedikkan pundak. Remus kembali menghela napas, dan berjalan ke arah pembaringannya untuk duduk dan mencuri lihat ke sebelah kanan.

"James?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"James—kau belum makan malam. Bangunlah, makan dulu—"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Ayolah, James." Remus memberanikan diri untuk duduk menghadap tubuh tengkurap James kali ini, "Kau belum makan apapun dari tadi siang, kan? Kau bisa sakit—"

"_I'm okay_, Moony—"

Jawaban bernada lirih yang dikatakan dengan suara parau itu membuat Remus terdiam.

"_I'm bloody fine, you don't have to worry_."

Kembali Remus menatap Sirius dan Peter bergantian—dan keduanya lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. Akhirnya tak ada pembicaraan lagi saat ketiga pemuda yang baru selesai makan malam itu mengganti pakaian dengan piyama tidur. Dalam diam mereka kembali ke pembaringan masing-masing dan menyelimuti diri dengan kain tebal sebelum mematikan lilin. James baru bergerak setelah ruangan menjadi gelap gulita—yakin kalau sahabatnya tak akan mendebat lagi. Lagipula keadaan seperti ini akan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kusut dan rambutnya yang masai. Mana mau pahlawan Quidditch sepertinya memperlihatkan betapa amburadul mukanya yang habis—lupakan. Tangannya kini terulur ke samping, meraba bagian atas kabinet untuk menyambar _mahogany_ sebelas inci-nya dan perkamen kosong—

"_I solemny swear that I'm up to no good_."

Hening sejenak—

"Lumos."

James tidak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan ini. Kenapa ia _masih_ peduli. Kenapa ia tetap memakai kacamatanya dan memfokuskan indera pengelihatan pada peta rumit itu hanya untuk mencari di mana Severus Snape berada sekarang. Harga dirinya sudah habis. Defisit. Minus. Martabatnya dicampakkan begitu saja di hadapan Lucius Malfoy dan hal itu membuat James—oh, adakah frase selain 'sakit hati'? Tetapi ia merasa pembicaraan belum berakhir. Ia melihat potensi dan celah. Ia tahu Severus menolaknya tidak karena ada perbedaan rasa di antara mereka. Siapa bilang perbedaan menjadi jurang—karena pada kasus mereka, justru persamaanlah yang membuat mereka tidak bisa bersama. Dan James, tidak akan membiarkan Severus terus bersembunyi di balik benteng bernama moralitas. Persetan dengan seluruh perjanjian yang pernah ia buat sendiri—

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha mengusir tampang si Malfoy-keparat dan berkonsentrasi pada peta perampok. Tak ada nama Severus di lantai satu-dua-tiga-tidak ada di Dedalu Perkasa ataupun ruang luar di sekitar Hogwarts. James mulai cemas. Kalau dipikir—ia juga belum melihat sosok bersuai hitam itu semenjak ia kembali dari desa Hogsmeade, dan—

"_Bloody hell—_"

Dahi James berkerut melihat nama itu muncul di tempat yang _tidak_ seharusnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Proxima Centauri. Rigil Centaurus. Bintang Bernard—

Severus tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kelap-kelip yang terhampar di belundru malam. Ia tidak terlalu mengindahkan pelajaran astronomi—sekalipun tidak berarti ia suka bolos di pelajaran Profesor Sinistra. Severus hanya tidak menyangka kalau bintang-bintang tersebut bisa terlihat indah di langit musim dingin. Dipadukan dengan luasnya danau yang sudah berubah wujud menjadi lapangan es. Butir-butir putih turun perlahan dan menutupi tanah yang ia pijak. Tidak deras, sekalipun lebih dari cukup untuk membuat tubuh kurusnya menggigil. Ia tahu—seharusnya ia tidak berada di sini. Meja makan dengan berbagai makanan hangat menunggunya. Tetapi memang, siapa yang cukup peduli untuk mencarinya? Tidak ada—mungkin hanya sebuah piring dan pisau-garpu yang menanti untuk dijamah. Benda mati tidak memiliki perasaan, _no_?

Si surai eboni melangkah pasrah, lalu menyandarkan bahu ringkihnya ke salah satu batang pohon berwarna coklat gelap yang masih mati suri. Ranting-rantingnya tidak lagi memiliki daun dan kulit kayunya mulai terkelupas waktu. Severus mendesah, melepaskan uap putih pekat yang kini bermain di udara. Ia belum kembali ke asrama setelah perpisahannya dengan Lucius. Enggan bertemu muka dengan James Potter—atau Lily Evans—bahkan rekan-rekan satu asramanya yang hanya akan membuat dadanya semakin terhimpit. Sorot mata James hanya akan menabur garam di atas luka. Kehadiran Lily semakin membuatnya bimbang—dan Slytherin mengingatkannya akan Pelahap Maut. Tujuan hidupnya, yang entah sejak kapan menjadi semakin tak terjangkau. Severus tidak paham bagaimana prosesnya sampai ia memiliki perasaan. Dan keraguan—juga _cinta_.

"_Bloody hell_—" tawa mirisnya terdengar ketika sepasang manik sehitam malamnya menangkap bentuk itu. Konstelasi yang cukup dekat dengan bumi dan bisa disaksikan kemunculannya dengan mata telanjang.

Aries.

James Potter—Severus menggelengkan kepalanya, lagi. Sudah berapa kali ia melarikan diri dan menampik perasaan orang itu? Dua kali. Ditambah berbagai penolakan non verbal yang sudah pasti akan membuat Gryffindor yang paling bebal sekalipun mundur. Seharusnya James tidak melanggar _bubble space_ itu lagi. Tidak melangkah masuk ke dalam area yang sudah tergaris. Tidak—Severus merasa napasnya tercekat. Sentuhan itu, rengkuhan itu, ciuman itu—tak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Mungkin seharusnya hal-hal asusila sedemikian tak pernah dicicipinya. Sulit ia pungkiri kalau kehangatan James membuatnya rindu. Kejujuran di antara mereka hanya terjadi kulit mereka bergesekan, atau bibir mereka bertemu. Severus tak bisa mengatakannya lewat aksara—dan memilih membiarkan semuanya tetap tersembunyi. Tetapi kenapa rasanya—sesesak ini?

Romansa dengan segala tragedinya. Severus merasa porsinya diberikan berlebihan. Dan kini sudah waktunya menyaputandaskan apa yang ada di atas piring bernama semesta—

_**KRESEK—**_

"!"

Gemerisik dahan membuat Severus langsung menyiagakan tongkat sihirnya. Pemuda Slytherin itu mengarahkan alat tempurnya lurus—sejajar bahu penuh kewaspadaan. Namun desah napas itu berubah sedikit lega ketika yang ditemukannya adalah hewan yang sama sekali tidak berbahaya.

Rusa jantan.

Ingatkan Severus kalau hewan ini tidak tercatat dalam daftar klasifikasi kementrian dengan lima huruf 'X'—

"Hmph—" si surai hitam merendahkan posisi tangannya. Mudah baginya untuk mengusir hewan musim dingin tersebut dengan satu-dua mantra, tetapi Severus memilih untuk tidak melakukannya. Secara logika, seharusnya rusa berada dalam kelompok dan berdiam di habitatnya—hutan. Severus mengerutkan dahi. Apakah ia sudah terlalu dekat dengan hutan terlarang sampai-sampai ia _ditemukan_ oleh seekor rusa jantan besar yang berkeliaran sendirian di tepian danau? Tinggi tubuhnya ada di atas Severus. Beratnya munkin nyaris dua kuintal. Tanduknya mencuat dengan cabang-cabang kokoh yang cukup rumit. Warnanya coklat keabuan, dengan bola mata hitam dan moncong yang sama pekat. Kombinasi yang membuat Severus terlarut dan terpesona.

_Well_, tidak setiap hari ada rusa seukuran _itu_ berjalan perlahan mendekatinya—

"_No—wait!_"

—dan omong-omong, _it's not a deer. Nor buck. _

_It's a stag_.

Severus masih bergeming di tempatnya—tidak menyangka kalau rusa jantan itu benar-benar mempertipis jarak. Tidak ada keraguan dan ketakutan akan manusia. Pemuda itu sempat menyiagakan diri sekali lagi, namun tangan kanannya yang memegang tongkat sihir kembali terkulai. Rusa berukuran luar biasa itu berhenti tepat di hadapannya lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Severus melongo—tidak yakin. Dengan ragu, ia mengangkat tangan kirinya yang bebas, sedikit bergetar jemarinya ketika hendak menyentuh bulu-bulu coklat tersebut. Ia sentakkan tangannya satu kali ketika rusa jantan itu menggerakkan kepala besarnya—dan akhirnya, setelah beberapa kali maju-mundur, Severus berhasil juga membelai puncak kepala hewan mamalia tersebut. Lembut, perlahan, dan entah sadar atau tidak, Severus mengalirkan kasih sayangnya.

Ia juga tidak percaya kalau ia bisa begitu—manusiawi terhadap hewan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hm?" tanya Severus sambil memasukkan tongkat sihirnya ke balik jubah, dan kini mengusap sisi kepala rusa tersebut dengan kedua tangannya, "Kau terpisah dari kelompokmu?"

Rusa jantan itu mendengus. Kedua kaki depannya menapak-napak dan hal itu membuat Severus mundur satu langkah.

"Tentu saja kau tidak bisa menjawab—" Severus geleng-geleng kepala, merasa bodoh, "—sebaiknya kau segera kembali pada kelompokmu. Kau tidak tahu kalau badai salju di bulan Februari bisa membunuhmu perlahan dengan cara membekukanmu, hm?" pemuda itu kembali menggerakkan tangannya di sepanjang permadani bulu itu, merasakan kehangatan pada telapak tangannya yang menggesek leher kokoh hewan di hadapannya ini, "_Well_, kurasa seharusnya aku mengatakan hal itu pada diriku sendiri—"

Ringkikan halus kembali terdengar. Severus melepaskan pegangannya ketika moncong rusa itu sudah menerobos dan menyentuhkan hidung lembabnya ke pipi Severus. Hal itu spontan membuat si pemuda bergidik kedinginan, namun tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Severus buru-buru meletakkan kedua tangannya kembali ke sisi kepala si rusa dan menatap salah satu bola mata hitam hewan berkaki empat itu.

"Geli, tahu. Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Kau mengerti?"

Senyap sejenak diisi oleh suara hembusan angin dan keretak batang pohon—

Lalu tawa kembali terdengar ketika rusa tersebut menciumi wajah Severus sekali lagi. Tawa yang lepas. Tawa yang tidak dipaksakan. Tawa yang tak pernah ia tampakkan—Severus kembali mengusap lembut puncak kepala rusa jantan tersebut sebelum menepuknya agak keras sebanyak dua kali. Ini mungkin terdengar gila, tetapi Severus merasa kehadiran hewan besar ini membuatnya merasa nyaman. Rasa aman yang ganjil, nemun juga terasa sangat familiar. Hal yang membuat Severus bisa dengan mudah meletakkan pipinya di sisi kepala si rusa jantan dan memejamkan matanya. Sapuan bayu membawa serpihan salju menghujani kedua sosok itu. Dan dalam beku dan hening, Severus membiarkan kristal obsidiannya kembali mencair.

"_I've lied to him_—"

Isakan samar. Merintih perih dan mewakilkan luka. Severus tahu—cepat atau lambat ia harus mengeluarkan seluruh beban ini sebelum raganya meledak. Ia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengadu, juga kepada siapa ceritanya ini akan berlabuh. Namun Tuhan—Merlin—siapapun yang menguasai jalinan benang merah justru mengirimkan kepadanya seekor rusa jantan. Lelucon atau bukan, Severus sudah terlalu lelah untuk bertanya. Ia terus mengeluarkan air matanya sebagai jawaban. Mencuci kembali otaknya dari prasangka dan membebaskan tubuhnya dari pikiran negatif. Tidak pernah ia tahu kalau menangis adalah salah satu cara untuk terlahir kembali—membuatnya merasa kuat juga lemah dalam satu masa, juga menyadarkannya kalau ia sudah sampai ke titik ini. Di mana kepasrahan dan keputusasaan berbalik menjadi—rasa lega.

"_I've lied when I told him that I don't love him—_" bisik Severus lirih, "_—but how could I tell the contrary?_"

Rusa jantan itu bergeming—

"_I lied to the man I loved._"

Rusa jantan itu masih bergeming—

"_And nothing's left but agony, now_."

Ia sudah kehilangan karena ketidakmampuannya untuk mengungkap kejujuran. James Potter. Si pemberani dari asrama Gryffindor. Sang pahlawan bertajuk kapten Quidditch. Pemuda jenius bertopeng keangkuhan namun selalu menawarkan kehangatan—

_Cinta pertamanya._

Severus sedikit terkesiap ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat namun lembab menyapu wajahnya. Ia mendongak, dan menemukan rusa jantan itu menjilati air matanya. Perlahan dan lembut. Menawarkan rasa nyaman dan menenangkan itu lagi—konon hewan memang memiliki sensitivitas luar biasa terhadap perasaan manusia. Severus tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali mengusap puncak kepala rusa jantan tersebut, lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya yang mulai membeku pada kedua sisi kepala hewan memamah biak itu. Satu kali lagi, Severus mengistirahatkan wajahnya di leher rusa tersebut dan memejamkan mata—lalu membelai tubuh kokoh berselimutkan permadani bulu berwarna coklat abu. Lucu. Ia merasa kedamaian ini terjadi karena hewan besar ini mampu membaca pikirannya. Seolah Severus dipaksa untuk berkata jujur perihal hatinya yang memberontak. Memuntahkan semua prahara yang meluluhlantakkan jiwanya.

"!"

Namun tanpa aba-aba, obsidiannya membelalak—

Rusa jantan itu sudah tak ada. Tempatnya digantikan oleh sesosok pemuda bertubuh jangkung yang hanya diselimuti oleh kemeja juga celana panjang. Tanpa alas kaki. Tanpa mantel. Tanpa jubah—dan tanpa kacamata yang biasa membingkai manik _hazel_-nya.

"Jangan melihatku seolah ini akhir dunia—"

Severus menggelengkan kepalanya.

"—Sev."

Mustahil.

Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan kalau orang ini memiliki sahabat seorang—atau seekor—_werewolf_, satu animagi tikus tanah dan satu animagi anjing hitam? Seharusnya Severus sadar semenjak awal kalau—_Prongs_ itu berarti—

"—Potter?"

**.**

**.**

_**End of chapter Nineteen**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

GALAU LABIL GUNDAH GULANA KALUT BIMBANG Orz

Sebenarnya ini chapter sudah lama diketik, cuma saya miss di bagian ngobrol ama rusanya, jadi nggak dipost-post Orz Dan akhirnya, setelah kontemplasi sekian lama, saya kembali dengan chapter mellow sedunia dan penuh tangisan. Severus breakdown and cry juga akhirnya setelah delapan belas chapter memendam semuanya sendirian Orz Nggak mudah bikin dia mewek Orz Harus dipush paksa dulu sampai edge of his power Orz Yah, begitulah, saya nggak banyak curcol deh, semoga bisa dinikmati galaunya (?) dan saya yakin typo bertebaran. Maaf deh kalo iya, semoga ga ada yang sampe merusak mood.

Anyhow, dengan ini saya dengan resmi menyatakan HIATUS SAMPAI OKTOBER, due to my study coz I have to graduate by October, yep this year. So I'm gonna concentrate on my final project and got my ass kicked from the campus as soon as possible. Wish me luck, pray me goodness, okay? Thanks for coming and reading and reviewing guys, it means a lot to me. See you later on next chapter, which will be published after October, sadly Orz Cherio, everybody :)


	20. When You Say You Love Me

_**Under My Skin**_

_A Fanfiction_

_By __**Sabaku no Ghee**_

_5800-ish words_

_Friendship, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst_

_James x Severus (main), one-sided Lily to James, soon-will-be Sirius x Remus, friendship Severus x Remus_

_**WARNING**__ : Slash. Maybe OOC. Canon. Marauders era. Banyak mantra yang seharusnya ada di kelas 7 dipakai di kelas 6 (setting sekarang). Sangat terinspirasi dari doujinshi The World dan Supernova : Ksatria, Puteri dan Bintang Jatuh._

_**Warning part two :**__Ini cuma dua scene tapi puanjang, jadi pastikan mata Anda dalam keadaan prima saat membaca. Literally cooling down and problem-solving chapter. May it warm your heart, and so I can leave this to hiatus dengan hati lega. Awas fluff. Gombal pula Orz. Saran saya : dengerin When You Say You Love Me-nya Josh Groban deh ;)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelopak mata itu berkedut dua kali.

Dahinya berkerut-kerut—kepalanya tertoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menghindari terpaan cahaya mentari. Ia tidak suka terbangun karena diteror oleh sang surya. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas meraba-raba, mencari kacamatanya. Sementara tangannya yang satu lagi—tidak bisa digerakkan. Pemuda itu membuka matanya. Buram. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk benar-benar dapat mencerna kedaan. Tidak biasanya ia terbangun di tempat berlangit-langit rendah—dan dipenuhi dengan daging ham juga ayam pegar yang tergantung. Ditambah dengan bau aneh plus kain perca tambal sulam yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ini bukan asrama Gryffindor. Bukan pula Hospital Wings. Dua kemungkinan berujung kemustahilan itu membuat sepasang manik milik James Potter membelalak—dan bibirnya merintih ketika ia mengambil posisi duduk dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Rasa sakit luar biasa menjalari bagian dalam kepalanya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Potter?"

Tersentak, James menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sepasang matanya memicing—dan reaksi yang ia berikan adalah melongo, "Hagrid?" ucapnya tak percaya, "Apa yang—_achoo!—_kau lakukan di sini?"

"Apa yang menurutmu aku lakukan di rumahku sendiri?" Rubeus Hagrid tertawa kecil ketika menanyai James balik. Bocah tingkat keenam itu sepertinya sibuk menganalisa—terlihat dari keningnya yang mengernyit. Hagrid masih berdiri di depan pintu depan, membersihkan rambut dan janggut lebatnya dari serpihan salju sebelum memasuki kabin kecilnya, "Bagaimana? Merasa lebih baik?"

"Aku—" jawaban James terputus karena yang bersangkutan kembali batuk, "—apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Hagrid menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau pingsan tadi malam. Di dekat danau, nyaris memasuki wilayah hutan terlarang, ingat?" tanya si setengah raksasa sambil berjalan mendekati perapian dan menambahkan beberapa gelondong kayu bakar ke dalamnya, "Jangan tersinggung, Potter—tetapi baru kali ini aku menemukan orang seidiot kau. Malam-malam di bulan Februari, berkeliaran di luar hanya dengan pakaian selapis tanpa sepatu. Kau masih beruntung karena tidak terserang radang paru ataupun hipotermia."

James tidak menjawab—otaknya masih berusaha mengingat.

"Berterimakasihlah padanya." ucap Hagrid sambil menunjuk ke arah pemuda yang—entah bagaimana bisa James tidak sadar akan kehadirannya—tertidur dalam posisi duduk, "Anak itu berlari menuju pondokku dan menggedor pintu reyotku."

"—_he did_?"

Bujang bertubuh luar biasa besar itu mengangguk mantap, "Ketika ia melaporkan padaku dengan ekspresi kalau besok dunia akan kiamat, aku tahu ada hal buruk terjadi—" Hagrid berkata sambil berjalan ke arah lemari besar di sisi perapian dan mengambil sebuah piala lalu diletakannya ke atas meja, "—ternyata benar. Snape membawaku padamu yang sudah tersungkur di atas timbunan salju karena terserang radang dingin."

"Oh." James mengangguk kecil, "Sepertinya tadi malam aku merepotkanmu—"

"Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu repot." tawa renyah Hagrid kembali terdengar. Ucapannya terhenti ketika ia menyambar selembar kain tebal untuk menyelimuti sebuah teko tembaga yang ia tinggalkan di atas api unggun kecil, "_Dia _yang mengurusimu." Hagrid kembali menunjuk Severus dengan tangannya yang masih memegang teko berlapis kain.

Mendengar hal itu, James tercenung.

Sepasang kelereng _hazel_-nya bergulir. Dalam diam ia tatap Severus Snape yang masih tertidur dalam posisi yang sangat tidak nyaman. Bokongnya menempel di kursi reyot sementara kepalanya tergolek di atas pembaringan besar yang James tiduri. Rambut hitam sebahunya tergerai dalam keadaan kusut. Dan yang paling membuat si Gryffindor terenyuh—adalah kenyataan kalau kedua tangan Severus terlipat di bawah kepala sembari menggenggam erat sebelah tangan James. Menjadikannya alas tidur ketika terlelap. Memastikannya tetap ada di sana. Menjaganya semalam suntuk dan menghangatkannya dengan sentuhan sederhana. James tersenyum pahit. Betapa tindakan-tindakan kecil dapat mewakilkan jutaan kata yang ditunggunya—dan betapa James tidak sampai hati untuk menarik ataupun mengganti posisi tangannya.

"Bersyukur aku masih menyimpan beberapa dosis _pepperup potion_. Setidaknya Snape bisa memberikan pertolongan pertama untukmu, Potter." Hagrid menyambung ceritanya yang sempat terputus—kini sambil menuang cairan panas ke dalam piala, "Dia tak hanya mencekokimu dengan ramuan itu, tetapi juga mengganti kompresmu sepanjang malam." sebelah matanya mengerling ke arah kanan James—dan ia menemukan satu baskom kayu berisi cairan salju dengan beberapa kain di dalamnya, "Dia bahkan menyeka keringatmu yang membanjir. Kau harus bersyukur memiliki teman sebaik dia—"

James tertawa canggung, "_Surely_."

"Dia baru tidur setelah aku bangun. Sekitar—satu jam yang lalu, jadi lebih baik jangan dibangunkan dulu." Hagrid memperingatkan. Teko tembaga itu dikembalikannya ke atas api, "Hah, benar-benar. Padahal dia sendiri tidak kuat dingin, tetapi memaksakan diri tidak tidur. Kau tahu—semalam badai salju cukup lebat."

"Apa Severus juga menderita radang dingin?" sambar James dengan nada khawatir—dan suara luar biasa parau, "Kenapa tidak membawanya kembali ke asrama?"

Gelengan yakin Hagrid berikan sebagai jawaban pertanyaan pertama, "Aku sudah memaksanya kembali ke kastil tetapi dia bersikeras ingin di sini." Hagrid sedikin mendumel, "Murid zaman sekarang—dia sepertinya tidak percaya kalau aku bisa mengurusi orang sakit. Dan _well, _aku tidak akan memberi tahu hal ini pada Minerva. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan pengurangan poin." canda Hagrid sambil mengambil sebuah piala lalu berjalan ke arah James, "Teh jahe? Baik untuk kerongkonganmu."

"Terima kasih." sambut James sambil menerima piala tersebut dengan tangannya yang bebas, "_Well_, untuk jahenya dan karena tidak melapor pada profesor McGonagall."

Tawa ringan Hagrid kembali berkumandang di gubuk kecil itu, "Sebaiknya kau menemui Poppy untuk perawatan lebih lanjut, _kid._ Suaramu sudah bisa disamakan dengan kodok." sindir Hagrid sambil merunduk untuk mengambil mantel besar miliknya yang terjatuh ke lantai, lalu menyelimuti punggung ringkih Severus, "Kembalilah ke kastil segera setelah kau merasa lebih baik, Potter. Ini hari Minggu—kurasa akan ada keringanan."

James mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Nah, aku memiliki janji dan harus ke Hogsmeade sekarang. Aku tidak tahu ada makanan apa di ruangan ini—ah, kau makan sajalah apa yang kau temukan." Hagrid kembali tertawa ringan (sementara James yakin ia akan mendapatkan satu dosis ramuan pencernaan kalau sampai berani menelan _sesuatu_ di kabin ini)—"Teh jahenya masih ada satu ceret penuh. Berikan juga pada Snape kalau dia sudah bangun—"

"Baik, Hagrid." jawab James, patuh.

"_Just—make yourself at home_." Hagrid melemparkan senyuman lebarnya sebelum membuka pintu kayu di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu disambut oleh gonggongan anjing yang ada di luar jangkauan pandang James. Tak lama, pintu berukuran raksasa itu tertutup pelan. James dapat mendengar suara Hagrid yang sedang bercanda dengan anjing peliharaannya seiring langkah kakinya yang menjauh. Yah. Setidaknya kini ia memiliki tempat dan waktu yang ideal untuk berbicara empat mata dengan Slytherin ini—err, walau yang bersangkutan masih melakoni peran 'putri' tidur dengan sepasang kelopak mata yang tetutup damai itu.

"Hmph—"

James perlahan mereguk isi pialanya. Setelah ia habiskan minuman tersebut, perhatian si Gryffindor kembali pada Severus. Tentu saja ia masih ingat runtutan kejadian setelah ditemukannya nama itu di tepi hutan terlarang—ketika ia dengan tergesa menyambar jubah penghilangnya dan berlari keluar kastil Hogwarts. James sempat melipat benda keramat itu dan menjejalkannya di bawah lubang pohon—ingatkan ia untuk sesegera mungkin mengambilnya lagi—dan memanfaatkan kemampuan _animagus_-nya. Tidak pernah terbersit dalam pikirannya untuk mendengarkan kalimat-kalimat kejujuran dari Severus, menyaksikkannya menangis—terlebih kembali bertransformasi menjadi manusia di hadapan pemuda itu. Hanya saja—James gagal menampik kata hatinya.

Siapa yang bisa menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menghambur dan memeluk tubuh orang yang paling dicintai—

Samar, James masih bisa mengais memori ketika kedua lututnya terasa sangat lemas dan tubuhnya merosot tanpa bisa ditahan—setelah ia melangkah dengan susah payah untuk melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tengkuk Severus. Ia juga ingat bagaimana angin bersalju menggerogoti kulit dan dingin menggigit sampai ke tulang sumsum. Namun James sudah tidak sadarkan diri ketika Severus menggoncang tubuhnya dalam kekalutan dan berlari ke gubuk Hagrid untuk meminta pertolongan. Setidaknya si penjaga sekolah sudah menceritakan apa yang tidak _dan_ perlu ia tahu. Hikayat sederhana yang membuat James seolah melupakan ngilu pada tulang dan nyeri pada sendi—juga menyirnakan seluruh ketegangan yang pernah terjadi.

"Nghh—"

James tersenyum hangat ketika dilihatnya Severus sedikit menggeliat tak nyaman dan mengeratkan genggamannya. Rintihan kecil yang parau itu terdengar sama indah dengan suara sangkakala malaikat. Hal apa yang lebih indah ketibang menyaksikan wajah terlelap sang kekasih—berada di sampingmu yang sedang sakit sepanjang malam, mengetahui kalau seluruh perhatiannya tercurah padamu? Rasanya James rela menukar apapun yang ia miliki untuk selamanya berada dalam momen ini. Begitu damai—begitu menenangkan jiwa. Perlahan James merendahkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan kecupan ringan di ubun-ubun Severus, namun—

"_ACHOOO—!_"

—Severus tersentak dari tidurnya.

Terima kasih kepada bersin sialan yang mengacaukan semuanya.

"Potter?" suara Severus terdengar serak, "_Were you sneezing on my—face_?"

"Aku—_ACHOOO!_ Tidak sengaja, Sev—" James buru-buru menjauhkan wajahnya dari Severus dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, "—maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—"

Severus memejamkan mata untuk menyadarkan diri sepenuhnya. Kepalanya sedikit cekot-cekot akibat pembangunan yang sama sekali tidak berperikepenyihiran dan terlalu mendadak barusan—"Kau pasti bermaksud melakukan hal aneh padaku." tuduh Severus sambil mendengus. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya untuk mengambil piala yang tergeletak di atas pembaringan dan berjalan ke arah meja.

"Ti—_coughcough—_dak." balas James, sedikit sudah payah. _Damn_—kenapa batuk dan bersinnya harus kumat di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Bagaimana—" Severus menoleh, "—rasanya?"

James mengambil jeda untuk mengatur napas dan melirik ke arah Severus, "Rasanya apa? Kalau rasa _pepperup potion_, jujur saja aku sudah tidak ingat—"

"Maksudku, bagaimana rasanya keadaanmu sekarang—" sambar Severus sambil memutar kedua bola matanya, malas. Pagi ini edisi spesial karena kehadiran kantung mata berwarna kehitaman.

"Tidak yakin. Apa aku masih demam?" James balik bertanya. Diam-diam senang juga karena nada sinis khas Severus sudah kembali.

"Biar kuperiksa—dan jangan memberiku cengiran tolol, Potter. Kau hanya akan membuat niat baikku menguap sia-sia." tandas Severus ketika melihat James cengegesan, "Berbaring—"

"Baik, baik, _mister healer_." guyon James, dengan patuh kembali berbaring telentang dan menyelimuti diri dengan kain perca raksasa milik Hagrid, "_By the way, _terima kasih banyak untuk perawatanmu semalam."

Severus mendelik. Bertanya juga percuma—si separuh raksasa itu adalah tersangka tunggal pengumbar cerita, "Apa boleh buat. _It's not like I have another choice—_"

"_You choose not to go back to your dormitory and stayed here_." James tersenyum tulus pada Severus, "_It means a lot to me_."

"Jangan terlalu dibesarkan, Potter." gumam Severus, sempat kehilangan fokus karena salah tingkah. Kenapa juga James menatapnya dengan cara seperti itu—"Aku juga harus berterima kasih padamu untuk memangkas waktu tidurku dan membuatku cemas sepanjang malam." nada suara itu terdengar ketus bercampur khawatir, "Cukup, jangan banyak omong atau suaramu akan serak selamanya."

Severus kembali duduk di kursi yang menjadi tempat tidurnya. Sempat ia melemparkan mantel milik Hagrid ke atas meja dan menyibak jubah hitam panjangnya. Sebelah tangannya mendarat di dahi James—sementara tangan lainnya memeriksa suhu pada leher pemuda bersurai berantakan itu. Hening tercipta ketika tatapan mata mereka bertautan. Tak ada yang bicara maupun bergerak. Keduanya menikmati harmoni dari denting dawai hati mereka yang bersesonansi tanpa frekuensi. Severus kini tahu—kenapa rasa nyaman yang ditawarkan oleh sang rusa jantan malam itu sama sekali tak asing baginya. Sosok fisik boleh berubah, namun kehangatan hati seseorang tak bisa berdusta.

Severus memiliki sudut kosong yang hanya bisa diisi oleh orang ini—

"Kau tidak demam—" gumaman Severus memecah hening, "—apa kau butuh sesuatu?"

James tersenyum kecil, mengangguk, "_Guess so_."

"Akan kuambilkan—kau jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu." Severus menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari wajah James, "Minuman hangat? Atau ramuan—" kata-kata Severus terputus ketika James keburu menggamit telapak tangannya.

James tertawa kecil sambil menarik perlahan sebelah tangan Severus, membuat pemuda Slytherin itu mengerutkan dahinya dan duduk di sisi pembaringan. Entah kenapa kursi tua itu terlupakan—"Aku hanya ingin mendengar ucapan selamat pagi darimu."

Severus tertawa kecil, mencemooh, "Itu konyol sekali, Potter—"

"Ayolah." bujuk James dengan nada berpura-pura merajuk, "Tidak setiap hari aku terkapar sakit begini, Sev. Sekali-sekali bersikap manislah padaku."

"Jangan sering-sering sakit, kalau begitu. Kau yang sehat saja sudah sangat merepotkan—" Severus menggerundel pelan, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dan berbisik, "—_good morning_, Potter." jeda sejenak—"_is that it—what you mean_?"

"_Excatly_." James menjawab dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya, lalu mengaitkan jemarinya di sela-sela jemari Severus perlahan, "_Good morning, Sunshine_—"

Perumpamaan itu membuat Severus terhenyak.

"_You_—" wajah itu berpaling, "—_how many times will you call me like that?_"

James menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kurasa aku menemukan satu fakta lagi." senyumnya berubah menjadi tawa ringan, "Kau sudah bangun rupanya—waktu itu." James menebak. Dan reaksi natural Severus yang langsung tersentak ke arahnya menggenapkan keyakinan James, "Bolehkah aku tersanjung karena kau tak menolak kecupanku, Sev?"

"Potter, kau tidak mengerti—" Severus menarik oksigen, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum kembali menatap sepasang manik _hazel _milik lawan bicaranya. Kesulitan merangkai kata untuk menyampaikan makna kalau hatinya selalu mencair setiap kali James memanggilnya—_mentari_, "—dengar, aku bukan matahari yang kau cari. Aku—tidak pantas untuk menyandang nama semacam itu."

Senyap berdentang, dan James melihat keraguan kembali terpancar di balik permata hitam itu. Ia paham kenapa—dan mencoba yang terbaik untuk menyaput gelapnya.

"Tak ada yang lebih pantas lagi, Sev—kau tahu." ucap James, lembut namun penuh ketegasan, "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu melarikan diri lagi. Bersembunyi dariku lagi. Tidak—setelah apa yang kau ucapkan tadi malam."

"Kau—" suara Severus sedikit tercekat, "—menipuku dengan sosok _animagus_-mu."

"Aku tidak bermaksud menipumu." jeda, "Kau sendiri yang berbicara—"

"_I am not—your sun._" tegas, surai eboni itu menggeleng. Canggung, takut, tidak berani melangkah maju. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi—air mata sudah tumpah dan kata-kata cinta sudah terlanjur terucap. _Tak ada jalan untuk kembali_. Bibir Severus sedikit gemetar dan lidahnya seperti sedang terbelit, "Kaulah cahaya itu, Potter. Aku hanya kegelap—"

"Secepat apapun cahaya melintas, gelap selalu lebih dahulu ada, bukan?" pertanyaan James membuat bibir Severus terkatup rapat, "Gelap ada untuk menjemput cahaya. Cahaya ada untuk menyinari kegelapan—apa bedanya? Kau mengatakan hal itu hanya untuk membuat dikotomi baru namun tidak membawa kita kemana-mana."

Tak ada yang bisa Severus lakukan selain menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Dengarkan aku."

James Potter memunguti kembali harga diri dan keberaniannya yang sempat menjadi debu, lalu menatap dalam pada kedua batu obsidian milik Severus Snape—

"Aku, jatuh cinta padamu, Severus Snape."

_Tha-DUMP—_

Bukan yang pertama. Namun dentuman itu tetap hadir. Jantung yang berdetak dua kali lebih keras. Laju darah yang mengalir lebih cepat. Desau napas yang memburu—reaksi alamiah dari tubuh karena hormon apapun yang otak hasilkan akibat lakon emosi. Severus merasakan pergolakan batin yang sudah tak asing—namun lagi-lagi kesungguhan yang terpancar dari _hazel_ itu berhasil membuat logikanya lenyap. Tak ada reaksi penolakan ketika James, dengan lembut, menarik perlahan sebelah tangannya. Mempertipis jarak jasmani dan rohani—dengan membiarkan tubuh Severus merunduk di atas tubuhnya sendiri. James menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyibak surai hitam milik Severus yang terjuntai sensual dan membelai pipi berkulit pucat itu dengan ibu jarinya. Ketika kata cinta kembali terucap, mereka berdua merasa waktu berhenti satu kali lagi.

_For a moment, there's no one else—alive._ **(1)**

"Potter—" desis Severus, sempat memejamkan mata untuk menghayati sentuhan kecil James, "—kalau apa yang kau maksud adalah akal-akalan untuk mengikatku dalam hubungan abnormal—" pemuda itu menggeleng, "—maaf, aku menolak."

"Aku tidak berkata kalau aku akan mengikatmu." bantah James.

Severus terdiam sejenak, "Lalu?"

"Anggap saja aku baru mengetahui sumber keresahanku selama ini." James menarik napas panjang sebelum menyambung kalimatnya, "Terlalu resah sampai aku tiba di satu titik dimana aku tidak lagi mempertanyakan perasaan macam apa dan pantas atau tidak—aku sudah lama mendobrak norma itu, Sev."

"Kurasa seharusnya cinta itu justru membebaskan, Potter." bisik Severus, lirih.

"_Yes. Love should set us free_." balasan James terdengar mantap, "Kau bebas untuk menapaki dunia dan mencari jawaban atas semua tanda tanyamu itu—pada hakikatnya, bukankah manusia diciptakan untuk tidak terikat apapun?"

"Aku benci mengatakan ini, Potter—tetapi aku setuju denganmu." Severus tak dapat menahan tawa kecilnya ketika mengatakan hal itu, "Aku jadi ingin tahu apa makna cinta pagi seorang pahlawan sepertimu."

James berpikir sejenak, lalu kembali berkata-kata, "Kurasa cinta adalah sebuah energi dasar yang dimiliki setiap manusia. Tidak mengenal pretensi dan murni lahir bersama manusia itu sendiri." jeda beberapa detik James gunakan untuk tersenyum pada Severus, "Ketika kita tidak sedang berbicara dalam level benar atau salah, Sev—maka tak ada yang bisa membenarkan atau menyalahkan cinta yang kurasakan padamu."

Genggaman itu mengerat.

"Karena yang ada hanyalah—Ada." **(2)**

Severus benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata.

Bagaimana bisa James Potter menginjeksi sisi pemikirannya yang paling logis dengan hal melankolis, yang sialnya masuk akal? Kemana perginya gulana yang menggantung di sudut benaknya selama ini? Dari mana asal keoptimisan James ketika mengatakan segala rupa yang mencoreng norma kesusilaan? Mereka berbeda—_tidak, mereka sama_—namun eksistensi cinta yang katanya universal itu justru membuat mereka menjadi anomali. Severus selalu takut menghadapi dunia dengan absurditas dirinya yang satu itu, namun James selalu menggempurnya dengan secercah harapan. Membuat Severus percaya. Membuat Severus menyambut uluran tangannya. Membuat Severus—mengikuti kata hatinya. Ini adalah kali pertamanya melangkah keluar kotak. Dan ketika ia tak yakin apakah ia sanggup bertahan, James ada di sampingnya.

Menggenggam sebelah tangannya—

"Benar-benar paradoks. 'Ya' dan 'tidak' menjadi valid dalam waktu yang sama." Severus mencibir. Tidak pada James maupun dirinya sendiri—tetapi pada dunia yang memaksa penduduknya mengenakan topeng sebagai efek samping diperbudak oleh—norma dan etika, "Mungkin memang itulah yang cocok untuk menjelaskan—_Kita_."

James mengangguk, "Yang pasti, cinta itu sederhana."

"Dan hubungan itu rumit—" sambar Severus.

Keduanya berbagi tawa ringan.

"Dan untukmu, apa cinta itu, Sev?" James bertanya. Tangannya yang terpaut dengan Severus semakin menarik tubuh kurus itu mendekat.

"Cinta itu—" Severus sedikit berpikir. Sesi pengerjaan otak yang membuatnya sedikit lengah dan tidak begitu ambil peduli ketika tangan James yang bebas kini sudah bertengger di punggungnya, "—kurasa, ketika kau mengalaminya, Potter."

Senyuman iseng muncul di wajah James, "Apa kau sedang mengalaminya?"

Vakum menguasai keadaan.

Membuat Severus kembali bertanya, _tepatkah keputusannya_?

Dan jawaban itu ia temukan di dalam sepasang _hazel_ si pemuda Gryffindor. Ia paham, James tak akan memberikan ruang bagi keraguan juga celah untuk mundur. Severus memejamkan kedua matanya dan merendahkan wajahnya untuk memberikan satu kecupan dalam pada bibir lawan bicaranya. Cintanya yang tak lagi terpendam—James yang kini ia anggap sebagai pemilik sebelah sayapnya. Tak ada yang lebih jujur dari pergulatan di antara dua pasang bibir milik para pecinta. Sebuah ciuman yang berbeda dengan yang pernah terjadi sebelum-sebelumnya. Pergerakan di antara lidah mereka begitu halus, begitu lembut, begitu alami tanpa paksaan ataupun dominasi. Cumbuan yang melunturkan prasangka—dan pagutan yang menghapus semua prahara.

Severus sedikit terengah ketika menyudahi aksi mengejutkannya.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Potter."

Sementara James, sepertinya gagal menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya, "Aku akan dengan senang hati berbicara lebih banyak kalau cara membungkamnya seperti tadi."

"Masih berani bicara seperti itu setelah kau mencuri—" Severus tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, kata-kata tergantikan oleh wajahnya yang sedikit disemburati warna merah.

James tertawa lepas. Tanpa basa-basi, ia merengkuh tengkuk pemuda yang dicintainya itu erat-erat, "Dengar, ya, Severus Snape—" mereka berdua berbagi erangan tertahan ketika Severus menggeser tubuhnya dan berbaring di samping James. Syukurlah pembaringan Hagrid sebegini luas sampai bisa menampung raga dua remaja—"Aku akan selalu mencuri ciuman darimu. Dimulai dari ciuman pertamamu—" James memutar posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping agar bisa bertatap muka dengan Severus—lalu mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap pipi sang kekasih, "—dilanjutkan dengan ciuman kedua, ketiga, keempat dan seterusnya sampai aku lelah untuk menghitungnya."

"Suatu saat kau pasti akan lelah—" Severus terkekeh sinis"—karena kurasa kita sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang intensitasnya akan bersifat _infinit_." penekanan pada kata terakhir, sukses membuat James tergelak.

"Kau tahu?" James membelai rambut hitam Severus sebelum mencengkram lembut tengkuk si pemuda dan mengecup bibir kemerahan itu sekali lagi, "Itu kalimat terindah yang kudengar hari ini—"

Tak ada lagi aksara yang terucap—hanya dua lengkungan damai di wajah James dan Severus yang akhirnya mampu saling membuka hati.

James berhenti memaksakan kehendak. Severus berhenti melarikan diri. Jiwa mereka melebur menjadi satu keutuhan absolut. Tanpa perlu tali untuk mengikat pun status untuk dibanggakan. Mereka paham situasi dan keadaan tak akan tersenyum ramah—tetapi James tak akan henti meyakinkan pada separuh hatinya; bahwa ia bisa dengan mudah menaklukan dunia dengan sebelah tangan—selama Severus menggenggam tangannya yang lain. Memang, masih ada sebongkah ngeri di dalam benak Severus—namun detik ini, izinkan ia untuk mengabaikannya. Karena pagi itu ada dua pemuda yang berbaring bersama di dalam gubuk sederhana. Menatap sunyi pada sinar mentari yang menerobos masuk dan melihat ke arah masa depan. Saling menggenggam dan menyandarkan diri. Sama-sama meresapi secuil kebahagiaan yang tak setiap hari mengetuk pintu.

Severus memejamkan mata—

Ternyata seperti ini rasanya mencintai, _dan dicintai_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi—" Sirius Black mengetuk-ngetukkan garpunya ke atas piring, "—kau berhutang satu penjelasan padaku, Prongs. Aku tidak peduli seberapa panjang, seberapa rumit, seberapa gaib dan seberapa tidak masuk akalnya—pokoknya aku _wajib_ tahu."

James Potter membalas orasi siang sahabatnya dengan senyum misterius.

Rasa ingin tahu Black muda itu tak hanya bisa membunuh kucing—karena kalau benar, kepala asrama mereka pasti sudah mangkat dari dulu—tetapi juga membuat Hippogrif mohon ampun. Cukup dengan tidak sengaja melihat James mencuri ciuman dari bibir Severus Snape selepas kelas pertama di Senin pagi, Sirius langsung memberondong James dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Masalahnya, cumbuan singkat yang terjadi dengan tabir buku besar itu berakhir dengan aksi Slytherin yang merona dan terlihat panik. Sirius juga menyaksikan ketika James tertawa kecil dan mengacak rambut hitam Severus—argh, dia bisa sinting karena menjadi saksi kemesraan yang terjadi di ujung lorong itu.

Logika darimana, kedua pemuda yang kemarin hancur berantakan selepas beradegan melodramatik di Three Broomstick, dua hari setelahnya bisa main kecup bibir? Di koridor sekolah? Sepi sih—tetapi—tetap saja, _argh._

Hari kedua setelah pernyataan cinta secara dua arah dengan kabin Hagrid sebagai saksi bisu—dan tidak ada perubahan berarti. Severus tetap sinis dan ketus. Aura gelap masih menguasai langkahnya. James bertahan dengan sikap congkak dan _overconfident_-nya. Namun tidak ada lagi sesi tebar feromon ataupun umbar cemburu. Keduanya sepakat untuk menyembunyikan perasaan mereka dari khayalak—sekalipun James selalu curi-curi kesempatan bermesraan ketika tidak ada yang melihat. Severus enggan menyebut mereka berpacaran—terdengar ababil, ujarnya. James sendiri tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Yang terpenting, cinta selalu hadir. Menjadi pihak ketiga saat mereka berdua.

"Mau mulai darimana, Pad?" tanya James dengan nada santai. Sengaja mereka berdua duduk di pojok meja makan asrama singa karena tidak ingin pembicaraan antar pria ini diganggu—bahkan oleh Remus sekalipun. (Tunggu—Remus tidak dianggap pria?)

Sirius mendengus, "Dari kenapa kau tidak ada di asrama dan muncul hari Minggu sore dalam keadaan flu." tandas Sirius sambil mengetukkan garpu sekali lagi, "Kau ini lama-lama mirip pencuri. Pergi tanpa suara, kembali bikin heboh. Mana tadi kau—" frekuensi suara si mantan pangeran bangsawan langsung banting harga, "—Merlin, Prongs. Kau pikir sekolah ini tidak ada hantunya? Bagaimana kalau kelakuanmu dan Snape terdengar dan terlihat dan tersebar ke seantero sekolah, hah?"

"Tidak peduli." jawab James, santai dengan nada ceria yang kekanakan, "Biar sekalian, semua orang tahu kalau Severus itu _milikku_."

"Prongs! Argh!" Sirius menjambaki rambut hitamnya sendiri, "Kau membuatku frustasi!"

James memberikan cengiran, "Karena kau tidak bisa melakukannya dengan Moony?"

"Bukan karena itu!" bentak Sirius sambil menunjuk wajah James menggunakan pisau daging—yang ditunjuk malah tergelak tanpa dosa, "Dan hentikan tawa menyebalkanmu itu! Kau itu seharusnya bercerita dan bukannya memojokkanku!"

"Aku? Memojokkanmu?" James tersenyum menyindir, "Tidak, Pad. Aku _membantumu_ karena kulihat, hubunganmu dengan Moony sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan. Dia bisa salah paham kalau sikapmu tetap cuek begitu—"

"Kurasa kita tidak sedang mendiskusikan urusanku dan Moony, Prongs, fokuslah sedikit." Sirius geram juga lama-lama, "Jadi—ceritakan padaku. Detil-detil terkecilnya sekalian—bagaimana kau dan Snape bisa berakhir begitu."

"Bersiap, _then_." ujar James sambil melahap potongan terakhir bebek panggang saus anggurnya, "Karena ini akan _panjang_."

Dan Sirius _benar-benar_ merasakan panjangnya—

Lucunya, sudah tak ada lagi rasa cemburu tolol ataupun rasa kepemilikan berlebih. Sirius mendengarkan seluruh kalimat yang James kisahkan dengan seksama. Tak ada yang terlewat, tanpa ada yang tak tertangkap. Berbagai ekspresi dan celetukan Sirius lontarkan sebagai bukti kalau ia menyimak—walaupun ada banyak kejadian yang sulit untuk bisa dicerna oleh kepala bebalnya. Biasanya dia tidak ambil peduli. Ia bahkan mencemooh perhatian Remus terhadap hubungan dua makhluk galau ini—namun Sirius harus rela menjilat ludah sendiri karena, _pada nyatanya_, ia juga tertarik. Niat untuk campur tangan memang sudah kandas, tetapi—ini rahasianya sendiri. Kalau Sirius merasa kesal karena sahabat terbaiknya, _akhirnya_, serius dalam urusan hati.

"_Geez—_" Sirius memasang ekspresi merendahkan, "—aku tak ingin membayangkan apa yang Hagrid temukan di ranjangnya setelah kalian pergi."

James menonjok lengan sahabatnya itu pelan, "Dasar otak cabul. Kau pikir aku berbuat apa?" semprotnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"_Well, hello_? Aku tahu gejolak anak seumuranku—terlebih kau yang pada akhirnya mendapatkan Snape setelah berkali-kali ditolak, ada di atas ranjang yang sama, pula." sindiran khas Sirius terdengar dalam kalimat panjang barusan, "_Knock, knock_?"

"Sudah kukatakan, aku hanya menemaninya dan dia tertidur. Justru hal berbahaya akan terjadi kalau kami _tidak _tidur." canda James, kembali melebarkan seringaian usilnya, "Aku tidak melakukan hal mesum seperti apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu."

Sirius menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Sulit dipercaya—"

"Terserah." James mendengus pelan sebelum menyeka bibirnya dengan serbet dan menyambar piala berisi sari jeruknya, "Lebih baik cepat lakukan sesuatu terhadap Moony. Sampai kapan kalian akan berlaku seperti bocah telat puber begini?"

"Prongs—hah." keluh Sirius dengan nada depresi, "Aku bukan kau yang memiliki mulut berbisa sampai-sampai orang _gloomy _yang susah didekati dan bermental Dementor macam Snape bisa jatuh ke dalam bujuk rayu gombalmu." Sirius memulai curahan hatinya yang terdengar sama basi dengan pidato kepala sekolah, "Katakan, aku harus bilang apa pada Moony—yang bahkan sudah kukenal sejak enam tahun lalu?"

James angkat bahu, "Katakan—sejujurnya?"

"Troll juga tahu—" sembur Sirius kesal.

"Baik, kalau begitu, lakukan cara paling jantan." James menyingsingkan lengan baju, lalu mempertipis jarak dengan Sirius, "Panggil dia ke tempat sepi, pepet tubuhnya ke dinding, lalu cium bibirnya—"

"—dan beresiko aku dicabik-cabik menjadi serpihan daging anjing saat malam bulan purnama tiba?" Sirius meringis, "Tidak, Prongs, aku masih ingin bekerja di kantor Auror dan menjadi bagian dari _Order of Phoenix_. Sekian dan terima kasih."

"_See_? Kau _memang_ menyukai Moony—" tuduh James sambil mengulum senyumannya dan mengambil posisi bersedekap, "—akhirnya kau tidak menyangkalnya lagi."

Sirius kembali tertegun ketika James seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan.

Rangkuman yang, sialnya, _benar_. Kalau mau dikilas balik, Sirius Black sudah menaruh perhatian khusus semenjak ketidaksukaannya terhadap Severus mencapai titik kulminasi. Ia tidak suka ada pihak luar menaruh perhatian khusus terhadap orang yang berharga baginya. Secara tidak sadar, ia menjadi lebih protektif—dengan caranya sendiri. Sirius hafal di luar kepala jadwal rapat Prefek, tahu siapa-siapa nama petinggi asrama ular yang membuat Remus kesal, jadwal Remus mendatangi perpustakaan, dan hal-hal renik yang luput dari perhatian James ataupun Peter. Sirius bisa saja menyangkal—namun detik ini ia gagal membohongi hatinya sendiri. Dan hal itu membuatnya ingin gila saja sekalian.

"Hey, Pad—" James memecah lamunan Sirius dan melemparkan senyuman tipisnya, "—_I mean it. If you really like him, just go and tell him_."

Sunyi di antara mereka Sirius isi dengan menatap _hazel_ sahabatnya.

"Kurasa aku—" pemilik nama konstelasi bintang anjing besar itu menghela napas berat, "—akan menunggu momen yang tepat, Prongs."

James mencibir, "Bodoh. Momen itu diciptakan—bukan ditunggu untuk datang." ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil, mengejek, lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya, "Sudahlah, kau ini terlalu banyak berpikir tetapi tak ada aksi. Dasar tidak jelas—"

"Oh, tutup mulutmu."

Si kacamata bundar kembali cengengesan sambil menyambar _textbook_ dan beberapa lembar perkamen yang tergeletak di atas meja makan. Sudah hampir pukul satu—dan profesor Barton, yang lebih suka dipanggil Senior Issac, guru pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam mereka tahun ini akan segera menyelenggarakan kelas. Issac Valentine Barton—profesor muda itu memang selalu menerapkan ilusi di kelasnya. Seringkali membawa hewan sebagai bahan uji coba kutukan tak termaafkan dan tak ragu membahas kegiatan jajaran Pelahap Maut. Mungkin karena beliau jebolan Slytherin sehingga belas kasihan terlupakan. Ajarannya terkadang tidak berperikemanusiaan, namun kebanyakan dari Gryffindor yang suka cari mati menyukai metoda simulasi semacam ini— **(3)**

_Well_, kecuali Peter yang pernah memuntahkan isi lambungnya karena tidak tahan berhadapan langsung dengan—Inferi. Versi bohongan, padahal.

James dan Sirius mempercepat langkah mereka ketika menaiki tangga. Kelas pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam yang terletak di lantai tiga pasti sudah penuh dengan murid-murid kelas enam dari semua asrama. Kedua pentolan asrama singa itu segera melewati pintu yang masih terbuka lebar—diikuti oleh beberapa rekan satu angkatan mereka sampai akhirnya pintu besar itu tertutup rapat. Remus Lupin dan Peter Pettigrew sudah ada di barisan agak depan. Begitupun Lily Evans—James celingukan dan menghela napas lega ketika ia menemukan Severus Snape, tak jauh dari sahabat sekamarnya. Seluruh murid sepertinya sudah tidak heran dengan kelas yang biasanya suram kini sudah disulap menjadi hutan-hutanan dengan langit berupa awan mendung—lengkap dengan saljunya.

Profesor Barton memang luar biasa kurang kerjaan kalau sudah menyangkut _setting_—dan ilusi ruang luar membuat para murid menebak-nebak materi hari ini.

"Siang, _kids._" pengajar berusia awal tiga puluh itu menyibakkan jubah hitamnya, lalu berputar untuk menghadap murid-muridnya, "Baik, setelah minggu-minggu lalu kalian berhadapan dengan Inferi, dan berhasil mengalahkan rasa takut akan Pogrebin—" senyuman di wajah khas Kaukasoid itu terlihat mencurigakan, "—hari ini kalian akan berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang lebih _menarik._"

Bisik-bisik terdengar—ada yang cemas namun ada pula yang merasa tertantang.

"Kuminta kalian semua memberikan jarak dengan teman-teman kalian. Jangan bergerombol karena akan berbahaya—" profesor berambut merah pendek itu mulai memberikan instruksi, "—yak, sempurna. Persiapkan tongkat sihir kalian kalau tidak mau pingsan selama tiga hari." tawa dingin keluar dari bibir profesor Barton. Hal yang membuat mayoritas murid putri berpandangan cemas, "Tenang, _kids_, ini hanya ilusi. Kalau kalian berhasil menghadapi rasa takut, bimbang dan putus asa dengan simulasiku siang ini, kuanggap kalian bisa selamat di luar sana. Tetapi kalau tidak—"

Jeda dramatis. Profesor Barton hanya melakukan gerakan potong leher.

"—kuharap kalian mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaik kalian."

"!"

Merinding—

Ada angin aneh yang berhembus. Dingin dan mencekam. Seolah sapuan bayu itu mampu menghisap seluruh kehidupan yang ada. Tidak hanya James—tapi geletar ketakutan muncul dari semua murid yang berdiri di sana. Mereka menelan ludah dalam kengerian. Sesekali mengusap tengkuk yang entah kenapa berdiri bulu romanya. Tangan-tangan mereka bergetar dalam posisi mencengkram tongkat. Tanpa sadar beberapa dari mereka mulai membalikkan tubuh dalam kekalutan—nyaris menyerang teman-teman sendiri. Suasana menekan mental dan melenyapkan rasa optimis itu tetap bertahan. Membuat sang profesor yang sudah melindungi diri dengan mantra Patronus menyeringai puas. Ia dongakkan kepalanya—memperhatikan puluhan makhluk ilusi tersebut.

Jeritan seorang anak perempuan yang juga menengadah terdengar. Dan kepanikan terjadi ketika seseorang meneriakkan nama dari siluet-siluet mengerikan tersebut.

"DEMENTOR!"

Profesor Barton tertawa, "_Kids,_ sekalipun mereka bohongan, tetapi kalian bisa terkapar karena kecupan mautnya—waspadalah." teriak sang guru dengan nada main-main.

Tetapi dia _serius_ akan peringatannya.

"Oh, _hell—_" desis Sirius ketika dilihatnya makhluk sihir yang terlihat bagaikan kain rombeng berwarna hitam itu melayang-layang, berputar-putar di udara seperti kumpulan ikan mas koki, "—apa mereka benar-benar akan menyerang kita?"

James mendengus, "Menurutmu?"

Pertanyaan Sirius langsung terjawab ketika salah satu Dementor benar-benar melakukan gerakan menukik turun—menyerang. Kaget bukan main, Sirius langsung mengarahkan tongkat dan berteriak, "Expecto patronum!"

Asap putih keperakan muncul dari ujung tongkatnya—berhasil menghalau Dementor gadungan tadi ke arah murid lain yang juga merapal mantra serupa.

"Ternyata masih belum maksimal, eh?" Sirius tertawa, mencela diri sendiri.

James tidak menjawab. Sepanjang matanya menyapu sekitar—rekan-rekannya masih mengeluarkan gumpalan asap tak berbentuk. Cukup efektif untuk mengusir satu-dua Dementor. Tetapi kalau diperhatikan, gerakan benda sihir ilusi tersebut semakin terorganisir. Si rambut gelap acak-acakan itu segera menyiagakan alat tempurnya—namun bahunya terlonjak ketika menemukan salah seorang murid dalam posisi menunduk. Tongkat sihirnya jatuh ke tanah dan raut wajahnya terlihat kesakitan. Otomatis James berlari, menyeruak di antara tubuh teman-temannya, dan menghampiri pemuda yang terlihat kesulitan bernapas itu—

"Sev?" panggil James—dan melotot ketika dua sosok Dementor melayang di atas kepalanya—"Expecto Patronum!"—lagi-lagi asap berbentuk setengah lingkaran berwarna biru keperakan. Setelah dipastikannya keadaan sedikit aman, James langsung merangkul bahu lawan bicaranya, "Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Severus masih berusaha mengatur laju napasnya, dan mengangguk, "Ya—kurasa."

"Kau—kena?" tanya James dengan nada cemas.

"Satu kali—" jawab Severus sambil menelan ludah dan menunduk untuk mengambil tongkat sihirnya, "—seolah seluruh isi kepalaku ditarik keluar oleh mereka—"

"Ck, mereka akan menyesal karena berani mengecup apa yang sudah menjadi milikku." gumam James—tidak peduli dengan delikan Severus dan kembali melontarkan mantra Patronus pada satu Dementor yang menyerang, "—dan kurasa tidak bisa begini terus."

"Menurutmu?" desis Severus, apatis, "Bagaimana caranya mengingat momen paling membahagiakan sementara lawan kita adalah _sesuatu_ yang berusaha untuk mencuri kebahagiaan itu sendiri?" pemuda Slytherin itu mencoba satu kali menghalau Dementor dan berakhir dengan gumpalan asap putih yang serupa dengan milik James.

James mendecak. Severus ada benarnya. Dementor oplosan saja efeknya sudah begini membuat terpuruk secara psikologis—entah sedahsyat apa kekuatan Dementor asli. Satu mantra Patronus cukup untuk membuat fisik kelelahan, _by the way._ Tanpa pikir panjang, Gryffindor itu menggenggam sebelah tangan Severus yang bebas—"Jawab aku, Sev." bisiknya sambil menatap manik obsidian Severus yang memelototinya karena kaget, "Apa kau bahagia—bersamaku?"

"Hah?" Severus tidak percaya dengan telinganya, "Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu dalam keadaan genting seperti ini?"

"Karena aku bahagia bisa menggenggam tanganmu seperti sekarang." jawab James sambil tersenyum kecil, "Dan kurasa inilah sumber kekuatanku—"

Severus terdiam.

Ia mencoba mengais memori yang pernah singgah ke lapisan korteks otaknya. Mencari momen yang paling membuatnya bahagia di dalam samudra hijau kecoklatan milik James. Cermin abadinya yang selalu memantulkan dirinya sendiri—juga kotak rahasia yang menyimpan berbagai cerita manis dan getir. Sekon demi sekon kini kembali macet. Severus dilahap oleh purasan waktu yang berjalan terlalu lambat—dan ia manfaatkan vakum itu untuk terus meraup residu yang terlupakan. Dalam hening dan temaram itu, ia melihat dirinya sendiri. Berdiri di pinggir danau dan tepian hutan terlarang. Menangis sambil menyandarkan diri pada seekor rusa jantan berukuran besar. Severus tidak paham kenapa bayangan itu yang terlintas—tetapi ia merasa kedamaian menyelimuti hatinya.

"Kurasa aku menemukan kebahagiaanku—" bisik Severus setelah berselang beberapa detik, "—Potter."

"Kita coba bersama?" tanya James.

Severus mengangguk.

"Baik, kau siap—dalam hitungan ketiga." James memberikan aba-aba sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke udara, dimana para Dementor sudah kembali berkumpul dan terlihat akan menyerang secara serentak, "Satu—"

"—dua—" tanpa sadar, Severus mengeratkan genggamannya.

"—tiga." James menarik napas panjang, "EXPECTO—"

Dua tongkat sihir teracung bersamaan.

"—PATRONUM!"

_**WHUSSHH—!**_

Titik-titik pelita muncul di ujung instrumen sihir yang menantang langit. Namun kali ini yang muncul bukanlah sekedar cahaya putih—namun membentuk sosok hewan berkaki empat yang tak bercela. Berdua berlari beriringan untuk kemudian melompat ringan dan menyerang kawanan Dementor dengan sinar yang luar biasa terang. James masih mempertahankan posisi tongkatnya, juga memberikan kekuatan pada Severus yang sudah kelelahan. Dua Patronus berhasil mengacaukan formasi Dementor di atas sana dan mengusir seluruh sosok berjubah hitam tersebut. Puluhan pasang mata terpicing—silau. Sebenarnya mereka ingin membelalakkan mata karena tak pecaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Bahkan sang profesor menepuk tangannya dan tersenyum lebar penuh kekaguman. Sihir pelindung yang sempurna—berasal dari satu kebahagiaan yang sama.

James melemaskan tangannya, lalu melirik ke arah Severus yang sepertinya enggan melihat ke arahnya. Dan, _well_, James tahu kenapa—

"_A doe, _eh, Sev?" goda pemuda berkacamata itu sambil menyunggingkan senyuman isengnya, "Apa itu berarti kau mendeklarasikan diri sebagai pengantinku, hm?"

Severus mendelik, "Tutup mulutmu, Potter—" desisnya tajam sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman James, "—mana aku tahu kalau Patronus-mu ternyata rusa jantan!"

"Tidakkah itu mudah seharusnya ditebak?" tanya James sambil tertawa geli, "Tapi aku tersanjung karena Patronus-mu _ternyata_ rusa betina, Sev. Sungguh." James kembali mempermainkan cara bicaranya, "Pasti kau sedang memikirkan aku ketika membuat Patronus—ah, kau pasti ingat saat aku menemuimu dalam sosok _animagus_-ku, ya?"

"Kau—" Severus mendesah kesal. Tidak bisa menjawab karena tebakan James memang seratus persen benar, "—hentikan kalimat-kalimat sugestifmu, Potter, semua orang memperhatikan kita!" bisiknya sambil mengambil jarak dan berpura-pura tidak peduli.

"Memang sudah seharusnya. Patronus kita berhasil dengan baik." jawaban James terdengar congkak—hal yang membuat Severus memutar kedua bola matanya dan memilih tidak menanggapi, "Hei, Sev. _Look at that—_"

Severus sempat mengernyitkan dahi, namun tanpa protes ia arahkan tatapannya ke arah yang sama dengan James. Permata hitamnya membelalak—memperhatikan ke arah sisa-sisa Patronus mereka. Seekor rusa jantan melompat lincah dengan seekor yang betina mengiringinya. Dua sosok benderang itu terus berlarian menjauh—sampai menghilang karena menyaput dengan langit-langit ruangan yang disihir menjadi tak berbatas. Severus merasa sedikit kesepian ketika sosok tersebut tidak lagi terlihat, tetapi dengan segera rasa tersebut terobati ketika ia menoleh. Ada James Potter di sampingnya—tersenyum tulus sampai Severus merasa sepasang _hazel_ yang dahulu begitu pongah kini ikut memberikan sunggingan ramah. Dan, dapat ia lihat, bibir si Gryffindor bergerak-gerak tanpa suara.

Membentuk satu kalimat yang terdiri atas 'aku', 'kamu', 'cinta'—

—dan nama depannya.

**.**

**.**

_**End of chapter Twenty**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**(1) **Lirik dari 'When You Say You Love Me' dari Josh Groban. Bagus banget, cocok jadi OST chapter ini~ #guling2

**(2)** Salah satu judul chapter di novel Supernova. Saya suka banget sama kata2nya, nggak tahan buat nggak make Orz

**(3) **Karena ga tau siapa guru PTIH zaman itu, dan karena guru PTIH ganti setahun sekali, jadi OC bermain peran #plak Kebayang mukanya mirip Lockhart #plak BTW, ruang ilusi itu saya adaptasi dari cara ngajar guru PTIH di Indohogwarts.

Oke, kali ini BENERAN HIATUS Orz Setidaknya masalahnya tamat dan urusannya kelar walau SBRL jadi nggantung gitu =)) #plak. Setelah 20 chapter, akhirnya mereka jadian. Maaf ya readers, karena butuh 100K words baru mereka bersatu =)) Saya gatel sendiri membiarkan cerita ini ngegantung kayak kemarin. Kalo gini kan saya bisa lega ninggalinnya #plak Sori Remus nggak nongol dulu, giliran Sirius sekarang #plakplak Bisa dibilang tamat juga kan? #plaklagi. Pokoknya, tolong tahan saya untuk tidak ngetik2 fanfict lagi sampe setidaknya tugas akhir saya kelar hikshikshiks Orz

But well, story still go on ;) Dan saya—beneran kabur sampai Oktober. Cherio~ :)


	21. Daylight but Tonight

_**Under My Skin**_

_A Fanfiction_

_By __**Sabaku no Ghee**_

_4200-ish words_

_Friendship, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst_

_James x Severus (main), one-sided Lily to James, soon-will-be Sirius x Remus, friendship Severus x Remus_

_**WARNING**__ : Slash. Maybe OOC. Modified canon. Marauders era. Banyak mantra yang seharusnya ada di kelas 7 dipakai di kelas 6 (setting sekarang). Sangat terinspirasi dari doujinshi The World dan Supernova : Ksatria, Puteri dan Bintang Jatuh._

_**Warning part two :**__Satu tahun lebih, bagi yang masih nunggu kelanjutan benda ini saya ucapkan terima kasih. Saya memutuskan ini jadi modified canon karena banyaknya ketidaksesuaian antara plot saya dan plot JKR (sial, saya baru tau kalo ramuan Wolfsbane belum ada jaman Remus masih unyu)._

_**Warning (lagi) : **__Kalimat tanpa dialog adalah sekarang, kalimat dengan dialog adalah flashback. Chapter pendek tapi (lagi-lagi) sebenernya cuma dua scene galau yang sifatnya jembatan ke season (?) dua. Pemanasan saya nulis aja dan umbar-umbar galauness, lalala fufufu~_

_._

_._

_._

Siang tenggelam disambut malam. James Potter mengusap kening yang penuh peluh dengan punggung tangannya. Latihan Quidditch terakhir sebelum maju melawan Hufflepuff baru saja diresmikan selesai. Rekan sejawatnya masih sibuk berkeliaran mencari si _snitch_ yang iseng berkeliaran. Beberapa yang tidak ingin menguras energi lebih banyak memilih untuk merundingkan strategi yang telah mereka latih berhari-hari. Satu-dua lelucon ringan mewarnai sore hari yang tenang itu—candaan yang tetap setajam taring dan cakar mereka.

James mendengarkan setengah hati. Ia memang lebih banyak diam hari ini. Wakil kapten dan anak buahnya mengira aksi James tak lain adalah bentuk tekanan batin sebagai kapten yang akan maju ke medan perang. Si pemilik hati sendiri tidak pernah mengklarifikasi. Disangka tidak sedang galau karena terombang-ambing perasaan juga sudah bagus. Di antara celotehan sebagai latar belakang, James menengadah. Sepasang hazelnya sibuk meniti keindahan langit yang terhampar—semburat lembayung mewarnai cakrawala yang tadinya dirajai biru muda.

Sepasang maniknya sebentar menutup. Satu lagi malam hari ia sambut.

.

.

.

"Severus!"

Kelas ramuan tidak pernah tidak berbau memuakkan—rasanya seluruh manusia yang pernah menjejakkan kakinya ke ruangan ini (kecuali professor Slughorn, mungkin) sepakat—dan tentu saja tak ada pengecualian dengan kali ini. James Potter masih mengenakan seragam Quidditch-nya. Sapu terbang yang ia tenteng keliling sekolah ia lemparkan asal ke sudut ruangan. Kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba dengan acara mendobrak pintu nyatanya tidak berhasil mengejutkan pemuda bersurai eboni itu. Entah karena ia sudah kebal atau ia telah mengambil kelas ramalan sebagai pengisi waktu luang—

"Tidak perlu berteriak, Potter." dengan nada tenang yang tidak dibuat-buat, Severus Snape menjawab, "Aku belum tuli dan tidak punya rencana untuk itu—"

"Hei, dengarkan aku bicara." James membuka jubah kebesaran cabang olahraganya dan meletakkannya di salah satu meja sebelum berjalan mendekati Severus, "Kau—menghindariku."

Severus menghela napas. Sudah paham kalau cepat atau lambat—_sayangnya, cepat, mengingat baru beberapa hari berselang terhitung kejadian Patronus sialan itu—_James akan mempermasalahkan hal ini. Ia hentikan kegiatan kecilnya barusan. Tidak lagi menggodok ramuan dengan kehati-hatian luar biasa lalu mematikan api tungku yang membara hangat. Sudah ia putuskan kalau menjerang ramuan sambil berdebat dengan kapten Quidditch dari asrama Gryffindor dalam satu waktu adalah pilihan yang sangat buruk. Severus meletakkan centong dan melihat langsung ke bola mata lawan bicaranya.

"Aku tidak akan menyangkalnya." jawab Severus, masih dengan nada tenangnya.

"Oke. Jadi." agak tidak sabar James membalas. Ia bersedekap, "Salahku apa lagi?"

"Hmph—" jawaban itu membuat Severus nyaris memuncratkan tawa, "Potter, jangan bicara seolah kita ini pasangan _normal – labil – tolol _yang sering bertengkar."

James cemberut, "Merlin, Sev!"

"Baiklah, baiklah." Severus kembali menghela napas. Ekspresinya yang sempat melunak kembali ia keraskan. Suaranya juga menjadi lebih tegas dan dingin—"Alasannya sederhana, dan mungkin kau sudah tahu kenapa."

"Yaitu?"

Severus mengangkat ringan kedua bahunya, "Karena aku tak ingin hubungi kita dicurigai."

.

.

.

Malam terbit menggeser siang. Severus Snape sedang termangu dengan buku tebal mengenai ramuan di pangkuan. Ruang bersama asrama Slytherin sedang dipenuhsesaki oleh ular-ular remaja yang sedang beradu bisa. Sedari tadi obrolan mereka tak jauh-jauh dari kelicikan-kelicikan untuk menjatuhkan Ravenclaw yang tak lain adalah lawan pertama di turnamen Quidditch tahunan. Tak segan mereka melontarkan kekejian yang tersamarkan oleh guyonan. Namun apa yang busuk tetaplah busuk. Tak akan tercium wangi sekalipun ditutupi dengan baik oleh kata-kata manis.

Severus jengah. _Bangkai-bangkai berjalan_—ia membatin. Tak pernah ia merasa benar-benar menikmati sesi obrolan sejenis ini. Tetapi dulu, setidaknya ia merasa nyaman untuk berpura-pura. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini ia merasa bosan dan muak, entah kenapa. Berkali-kali ia memaksakan diri untuk tertawa sinis dan mendengus meremehkan. Lelah? Sudah jelas. Ingin rasa waktu buru-buru berputar supaya sampah-sampah ini lekas menyantap makan malam dan mati sementara. Entah apakah ada satu dari belasan rekan satu asramanya ini yang sadar kalau Severus sudah seperti duduk di atas bara.

Kedua matanya sejenak terpejam. Satu lagi siang hari terlewatkan.

.

.

.

"Tetapi, Sev!" padahal kulit kepalanya tidak sedang gatal—hanya berkeringat pasca main terbang-terbangan pakai sapu sihir—tetapi James sibuk menggaruknya, "Kupikir kita sudah sepakat akan hal itu. Seperti maumu, kita menyembunyikan hubungan kita. Tetapi kenapa—"

"Lidahmu hanya sepakat dalam arti figuratif!" Severus cepat-cepat memotong ocehan James, "Kau menciumku lagi tadi siang. Di lorong. Ketika jam pelajaran selesai."

James menelan ludah. Kehabisan tameng—"Habisnya, kau terlalu lucu. Aku jadi tidak tahan."

"Mau kusihir jadi kodok?" tangan ramping itu mengacung tongkat sihir.

"Boleh. Asal nanti setelah kau cium aku berubah jadi pangeran—"

"Cacing _flobber_, _then_."

"Oke, sudah kenyang. Terima kasih."

Severus mendengus sebelum menurunkan kayu kurus itu dan meletakkannya kembali di samping periuk-periuk tua, "Jadi, kita akan membuat kesepakatan baru." suara yang barusan sempat meninggi frekuensinya kembali melunak, "Aku akan dengan senang hati membuatnya menjadi 'perjanjian sepihak' kalau kau tak mau kuajak kerja sama."

"Tergantung penawarannya." James mengambil posisi menyandar di salah satu meja, kembali bersedekap.

"Potter." Severus memulai setelah James mendapatkan kembali kewarasan dan kecerdasannya yang sempat menguap, "Aku akui, kita adalah dua orang dengan sifat bertolak belakang. Kau ada di ujung sana—" ia mengacungkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya sejajar bahu, "—sementara aku ada di pangkal sini." juga jari telunjuk kiri dengan posisi berjauhan dengan tangan kanannya, "Kita butuh _titik tengah_ di mana kau dan aku—" lalu ia pertemukan kedua telunjuknya di depan dada, "—sama-sama berjuang untuk mencapainya."

James menahan napas. Entah kenapa dadanya dipenuhi rasa antusias yang ia sendiri tidak mengenalinya, "Terdengar adil." ia menganggukkan kepalanya, bersemangat, "Hubungan memang sesuatu yang membutuhkan usaha dan koordinasi dari kedua belah pihak. Teruskan, Sev!"

"Aku tidak menyalahkan sifat dasarmu yang begitu menikmati untuk menjadi pusat perhatian." sambung Severus dengan nada yang agak misterius, "Namun, aku juga ingin kau menerima—bahwa aku tidak terlalu menikmati berada di bawah cahaya."

.

.

.

_Malam benar-benar melahap sang surya sampai habis._

Yang tertinggal hanya gelap. Infinit dan absolut. Diramaikan remah-remah cahaya yang konon dinamakan 'bintang'. Kabarnya mereka itu penunjuk arah. James selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa serpihan yang terserak acak itu tak bisa membantu menemukan tujuannya. Secara fisik, sang kapten sedang memimpin anak buahnya (yang sudah membersihkan diri) berjalan ke arah aula besar. Santap malam mereka menunggu dilahap. Cacing perut sudah demonstrasi meminta makanan. Langkahnya memang tegap dan teratur, namun James merasa ada satu nama di dalam hatinya yang menggantung sepi.

Lucunya, hanya dengan mendongakkan kepala, James menggaungkan deretan huruf itu sekali lagi. Terpantul-pantul di dalam benaknya yang sudah mematikan batas ruang dan waktu. Orang itu layaknya langit malam. Menyimpan misteri dan kekuatan namun tak pernah bisa disentuh. Orang itu membuka kedua matanya ketika mata-mata yang lain terlelap. Jendela yang jernih namun tidak mengizinkan masuk. Orang itu merangsek dalam sunyi saat musuh-musuhnya lengah. Berlindung di balik pekatnya hitam tanpa pernah meninggalkan jejak. Karena dalam kegelapan—ia tak perlu takut terjamah.

Tanpa adanya malam dan gulita, James tidak akan pernah tahu kalau bintang begitu indah.

.

.

.

"Iya, aku mengerti." mengangguk paham, James buka suara, "Tentu aku paham kalau kau seorang introvert yang memilih ketenangan. Aku tidak akan protes lagi mengenai perbedaan ini." James menarik jeda sebelum melanjutkan, "Tetapi, Sev. Kita tidak bisa selamanya berlindung di balik kegelapan."

"Aku bukannya takut, Potter—"

"Aku tidak bilang _kau_ yang takut, Sev. Bisa jadi—justru _akulah_ yang takut untuk melangkah di setapak gelapmu."

"Untuk itulah aku bernegosiasi denganmu." potong Severus cepat. Penekanan itu membuat James kembali merapatkan bibir, "Aku tidak akan—dan tidak mau—menarikmu lebih jauh. Aku sedang berusaha mendorong diriku mendekat—"

James mengangguk, "Tentu. Aku bisa melihat usaha dan keberanianmu. Aku juga berjuang untuk—" ia mengangkat bahu, "—tidak terlalu mencolok. Kau harus tahu, bagiku, susahnya seperti apa."

"Aku tahu dan aku menghargainya."

"Aku tersanjung."

"Aku tak bisa mendekat padamu lebih jauh." Severus mengulanginya, dan kembali menekankannya, "Inilah limit terjauhku. Aku tak mau melewati batas ini, Potter, dan aku tidak mau kau memaksaku untuk mendobraknya."

"Tidak, Sev. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan sudah kulakukan—" tawa kecil terselip di sini, "—mengatakan yang sebenarnya kurasakan padamu."

Vakum sejenak diisi oleh dua lengkungan senyum.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tak ingin memperumitmu dengan ikatan bodoh yang terdengar gundah gulana dan bermasalah macamnya—_ugh—_kekasih." sambung James.

"Tetapi kau _selalu_ berusaha untuk mengklaimku di depan publik." nada suara Severus terdengar agak lelah, "Kuminta kau hentikan itu—"

"Dua puluh empat jam?" James terdengar _sangat _tidak rela.

"_Well_, mungkin tidak seekstrem—"

"Dua belas jam?"

"Dua belas jam—"

"Kalau kau tidak ingin beralih ke tempat terang, dan aku juga enggan berpindah ke tempat gelap—oh, metafora ini bisa membunuhku—kurasa aku punya solusinya." kali ini James memberikan kurva yang lebih lebar. Aksi yang membuat Severus tertular mengumbar senyum—"Irisan dari kedua aspek itu."

Slytherin muda itu mengangguk mantap.

"—bayangan."

.

.

.

_Selarut-larutnya malam, pagi akan selalu datang menjemput—_

Severus terlihat seperti sedang senam waitankung. Tarik napas dan buang napas dengan irama apik. Semuanya serba panjang dan teratur. Sejauh perjalanannya dari asrama bawah tanah, meniti anak tangga yang sudah lapuk, koridor bersarang laba-laba dan dinding batu usang, ia selalu mencari jendela. Entah sejak kapan ia memiliki kepentingan pribadi dengan horizon langit dan rotasi bumi. Severus sedikit kesepian ketika kedua manik kelabu gelapnya merefleksikan langit sutra hitam itu. Siangnya sudah habis. Dan ia merindu dengan cara yang tidak ia mengerti.

Sejak mengenal dirinya, Severus jatuh cinta kepada siang dengan segala pesona alami yang dipancarkannya. Slytherin itu tidak pernah tahu nikmatnya cahaya yang merangsek masuk dari kisi-kisi jendela. Kini ia tahu. Slytherin itu juga tidak pernah kenal hangatnya sinar yang menimpa kulit pipinya yang putih pucat. Kini ia paham. Slytherin itu pula tidak pernah bersahabat dengan benderangnya nur yang mampu menyalakan lentera harapan di dalam jiwanya. Kini ia mengerti. Ketika ia bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas karena spektrum—keberanian itu tumbuh subur tanpa bisa lagi berhenti.

Tanpa adanya awan mendung yang berarak, Severus belajar kalau terik begitu cantik.

.

.

.

"Ya." ikut mengangguk puas, James bersuara, "Kita bisa berlindung di balik bayangan. Baiklah, kau bagi rasa takutmu dan aku juga akan bagikan keberanianku. Siang hari, kita bersembunyi. Malam hari—" James tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tetapi anggukan kompak mereka mengindikasikan bahwa Severus juga mengerti.

"Tidak buruk." Severus menghela napas lega, "Dengan begitu, kita tidak memaksakan diri untuk menjadi orang lain." kali ini ia terlihat sedikit canggung. Sejenak memandangi sepatunya sendiri sebelum kembali menatap James dan berucap dengan kepercayaan diri yang sedikit terkikis, "Maafkan ketidaktahuanku, Potter. Tetapi kupikir komunikasi semacam ini wajar dalam—hubungan?" ia terdengar tidak yakin.

"Tentu!" suara penuh semangat James membuat Severus sedikit terlonjak, "Aku justru senang kau mau membicarakan hal-hal seperti ini! Kau telah menghentikanku dari tindakan sewenang-wenang dan membuatku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan!" James menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi bersandar dan berjalan ke arah Severus berdiri, "Kau tahu, aku bukan Legilimens—"

Severus tersenyum samar, "Ya. Untunglah kau bisa kuajak kompromi."

"Pikiranku selalu terbuka akan ide gila dan hal baru, Sev." ujar James penuh kebanggaan.

"Paradigmamu terlalu di luar kotak, Potter." Severus geleng-geleng kepala dan bergidik, "Terkadang kelewat liar sampai-sampai aku ngeri karena tak bisa mengimbangi cara berpikirmu."

"Ayolah, berhenti merendah. Aku memilihmu karena aku tahu kau mampu untuk itu." cengiran bandel James berikan sebelum duduk di atas meja tempat Severus bekerja—tentu berhati-hati agar bokongnya tidak teracuni oleh cairan apapun yang ada di atas sana.

Severus memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kembali ke permasalahan. Bisa aku tarik kesimpulan?"

"Dengan hotmat, _mr. _Snape."

"Pertama." Severus mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan hidung James, "Kita bersikap sewajarnya hubungan Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Tidak ada ciuman, tidak ada pelukan—"

"—merangkul juga tidak boleh?"

"Sebisa mungkin jangan menyapaku atau berkeliaran di sekitarku." tegas Severus, "Demi ketenangan dan keselatanmu di lain hari, James Potter, aku minta kau benar-benar menjaga jarak denganku."

.

.

.

_Belok kanan, lurus sepanjang koridor tua, melewati kelas-kelas yang sudah kosong dan menara yang membisu._ Suara-suara rekan satu panjinya terasa menjauhi gendang telinga James.

Berkat Severus, James sadar bahwa dunia tidak berputar dengan dirinya sendiri sebagai poros. Pernah dirinya begitu pongah melenggang dengan dagu terangkat dan dada membusung. Jujur, eksistensi Severus membuatnya terjun bebas dan memaksanya tertatih. Butuh waktu yang tidak singkat baginya untuk berhasil mengumpulkan kekuatannya kembali. Sekarang ia belajar untuk mendekatkan diri dengan sang bumi. Percuma ia melambung terlalu tinggi jika sakitnya terjatuh tak mampu ia antisipasi.

Severus pula yang menundukkan egonya yang nyaris tak terjangkau dan membuatnya bertekuk lutut. James selalu bersikukuh bahwa cinta adalah memiliki. Sebuah label dan pengakuan agar semua orang tahu bahwa Severus adalah miliknya sendiri. Namun, tengoklah kini. Ia tak lagi berposesif ria karena ia tak memasukkan unsur ikatan ke dalam rasa ini. James sejenak terpana. Sifat egoisnya menguap entah kemana. Cinta yang kini ia punya bukan sangkar emas melainkan sepasang sayap. Betapa ia bersyukur karena ia tidak terlambat menyadarinya.

James tidak pernah menyangka; bahwa apa yang pernah ia genggam terlalu erat, justru memutuskan untuk tinggal ketika ia melepaskannya.

Severus—porosnya berputar yang secerah matahari.

.

"Aku tidak yakin aku mampu melakukannya, Severus." protes James tanpa tending aling-aling, "Secara fisik maupun psikis, aku tidak akan sanggup."

Severus memberikan ekspresi memohon, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Mulciber dan Avery merangkul pundakku lagi—kalau itu maumu."

"Kau membaca pikiranku." ajaib, ekspresi James berubah secepat kilat menyambar, "Baiklah. Setidaknya di jarak pandangku, tolong jaga jarak intim dengan Slytherin yang tidak aku tahu itu." James tidak peduli ketika Severus mendelik kesal padanya, "Aku juga berjanji tidak akan menanggapi para gadis Ravenclaw yang dahulu menggemariku itu—"

"Kedua." jari tengah mengiringi jari telunjuk yang sudah terlebih dahulu teracung, "Kita berjalan sendiri-sendiri. Aku tidak melarangmu melakukan hal-hal yang kau suka. Quidditch, atau bahkan keonaran tololmu bersama Black dan Pettigrew—" Severus menghela napas disini dan membatin, _'Kasihan Lupin'_, "—jadi, aku tidak mau kau menghalangiku mengembangkan diri. Kau tahu aku berhutang ramuan pada Lupin?" tanya Severus sambil melirik ke arah kuali gosongnya.

James mengangguk singkat sebelum mengernyit—"Wolfsbane? Ew."

"Nah, aku akan menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menyempurnakannya."

"Kurasa aku tidak terlalu keberatan dengan poin ini." James mengangguk-angguk. Ia paham akan obsesi mengerikan Severus akan ramuan—makin rumit cara pembuatan dan makin langka bahannya, Severus menganggapnya makin menantang—dan tidak berani berargumen lebih banyak, "Ada lagi?"

"Terakhir."

Kini jari manisnya yang langsing ikut menyusul untuk teracung.

"Aku mendengarkan."

Terdapat senyap ketika Severus menarik napas—

James melihatnya. Semuanya. Si kacamata bundar itu tahu ada gundah di dalam sana—tetapi kali ini ia tak ingin ambil peran. Ia hanya diam. Dan menunggu.

"Ketika malam sudah larut—" masih ada sedikit getaran dalam suaranya, namun Severus dengan segera memantapkan kata demi kata yang diucapnya, "—dan kau ingin bertemu denganku—"

Keberanian dikawinsilangkan dengan rasa takut. Menghasilkan permainan bernama 'petak umpet melawan takdir'. Tetapi karena mereka sama-sama masokis, maka bisa dibilang—_mereka menikmati ini._

"—aku akan _selalu _ada di sini."

.

.

.

_Tangga berputar, tangga berputar, dan lagi-lagi, tangga berputar._ Severus sudah berhenti untuk menyimak kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh rekan sesama ularnya—

Karena James, Severus belajar untuk memaafkan musuh-musuhnya. Ia tak ingin orang-orang yang ia benci mengurungnya di dalam penjara imajiner bertitel 'dendam'. Perlahan tetapi pasti, dengan kepalan tangan dan kekuatan kecilnya, Severus berhasil mendobrak jeruji itu dan meloloskan diri. Kini ia bertransformasi menjadi seorang pemberi maaf yang ingin mencicipi kebahagiaan. Mengerti bahwa kekuatan yang sebenarnya hanya dimiliki oleh individu yang mampu memaafkan lalu melupakan.

James juga yang memapahnya untuk mengenal cinta lebih jauh. Tidak hanya kisah yang tertulis tentang mereka, tetapi juga tentang tanda tanya raksasa mengenai 'siapa aku sebenarnya'. Severus sadar bahwa hanya mereka yang mencintai dan menghargai dirinya sendirilah yang mampu mempraktekan hal tersebut kepada orang lain. Severus sendiri terperangah. Ketika dalam kesendiriannya ia sadar bahwa ia kuat untuk melakukan semuanya. Ia jatuh cinta tidak karena ego dan kepemilikan, tetapi karena hatinya yang berbisik demikian.

Severus tidak pernah tahu bahwa ia bisa bebas; tepat ketika ia memutuskan untuk berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri.

James—cahaya bulan tempatnya berpulang.

.

.

.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _easy, _Sev,yang barusan itu terdengar seperti—"

Sebuah sendok takar yang terbuat dari metal melayang. Jangan panggil James dengan embel-embel 'kapten' kalau ia tak mampu menghindar—"Bodoh! Hentikan pikiran kotormu!"

"Hei, aku bahkan belum mengatakan apapun!" James membela diri. Masih kaget juga dengan sendok terbang barusan—baru tahu kalau Severus bisa galak.

"Matamu lebih jujur—_dan cabul—_daripada mulutmu, tahu!" bentak Severus tanpa belas kasihan.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi itu tergolong pujian atau hinaan." timpal James. _Nyengir—_

"Pokoknya—" Severus menaikkan sedikit frekuensi suaranya, meminta perhatian, "—aku ingin kau ingat-ingat tiga hal yang aku sebutkan tadi. Aku tidak mentoleransi pelanggaran."

"Yah, selama kau memegang janjimu." James angkat bahu. Lagi.

"Oh." Severus bersedekap. Menantang—"Coba ingat-ingat kapan terakhir kalinya aku ingkar padamu."

"Yang penting sekarang semuanya jelas." buru-buru James mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah menyerah, "Aku senang kau benar-benar serius dalam membagi waktu dan meluangkan setengah harimu untukku, Sev."

Alis Severus naik sebelah, "Jangan terlalu harafiah. Kita butuh tidur delapan jam demi kewarasan. Lagipula kau bisa dikenakan detensi kalau berkeliaran terlalu malam—"

"Mentang-mentang kau dapat izin khusus dari professor Slughorn." James mencibir, dan nada iri itu sukses membuat Severus tertawa pongah.

"Aku ini dikategorikan sebagai orang-orang yang bisa dipercaya." balas Severus agak pedas sambil berkacak pinggang, "Tidak seperti kau."

"Aku bisa menjadi budak paling setia dan mati demi sumpah, kok." kerlingan mata sebelah oleh James, "Demi kau."

"Ew." Severus memberikan ekspresi jijik, "Aku alergi kata-kata manis."

James tergelak lepas, "Ha-ha-ha, yang penting kita sudah mencapai kesepakatan, _no_?"

"Ya." jawaban Severus efektif. Bulu romanya masih berdiri kompak. Merinding—"Senang berbisnis dengan Anda, _mr._ Potter." nada suaranya kembali sinis. Severus sudah kembali ke dalam ambang batas kenormalannya yang memiliki standard sendiri.

"Hei-hei-hei!" lagi-lagi James melakukan aksi protes, "Mana ada cinta dibisniskan?"

"Lalu aku harus bilang apa?"

"Senang—bercinta dengan Anda?"

"EW!" Severus mengernyit lebih hebat, "Aku bersumpah akan membuat ramuan sakit perut kronis spesial untukmu dan meminta tolong Lupin untuk menaburkannya di atas santap malammu!"

"Ya ampun!" teriak James sok dramatis dan pura-pura terluka, "Kau ini bicara seolah-olah tidak ada takut-takutnya akan kehilanganku!"

Severus mendecak.

"Memang tidak."

.

.

.

James melihatnya. Severus bertindak selaku cerminnya.

.

Ia ada di sana. Dalam balutan seragam kebanggannya. Merah dan kuning saling menyilang. Kakinya sejenak terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, _hazel_-nya melirik singkat, kepalanya mengangguk samar. Tubuh-tubuh berkain sama melewati sosok tegapnya.

.

Dan ia juga ada di sana. Dalam rengkuhan jubah hitam. Hijau dan abu menyatu apik. Sepatunya enggan berpisah dengan lantai batu, obsidiannya mendelik tajam, bibirnya tersenyum tak kentara. Postur-postur berbaju serupa mendahului figur rampingnya.

.

Tak ada teriakan tolol. Tak ada pelukan mencolok. Tak ada adu mulut yang menarik perhatian.

Namun mereka berdua tahu kalau interaksi itu ada. Imajiner jika dilukiskan dari sudut pandang orang ketiga. Tetapi tidak bagi mereka yang mampu mensubstitusi jutaan kata hanya dengan tatapan mata. Baik James maupun Severus, tak satu pun dari keduanya mau menginterupsi khidmatnya fenomena ini. Sisi kocaknya, adalah bahwa mereka tidak merasa sedang bersandiwara. Ya, mereka bersembunyi dari dunia. Ya, mereka menyimpan semuanya. Ya, mereka ada di balik bayangan. Tetapi bedanya—kali ini mereka tidak mengeluarkan energi ekstra untuk memaksakan diri.

Satu detik pandangan mereka bertemu dan waktu kembali pada zona elastisnya.

_Detik mogok berdetak._

.

.

.

"Serius?" raut wajah James terlihat berduka. Agak dipaksakan, mengingat ia sudah biasa dengan lidah belati milik Severus, "Kau tak pernah takut kehilanganku?"

"Tidak." Severus menjawab dengan mantap, "Aku—lebih takut kehilangan rasa takut itu sendiri."

"Dan rasa takut itu lebih penting daripada keberadaanku?" mimiknya semakin membuat orang awam iba. James beringsut dari tempat duduknya dan menghambur ke arah Severus. Ia kaitkan jemarinya di depan perut Slytherin yang sedikit terkejut itu—sementara tubuh jangkungnya bertumpu pada pundak dan punggung si pemilik rambut eboni.

Severus mendesah kesal. Direngkuh dari belakang—_harus diakuinya walau memalukan_—adalah salah satu kelemahan terbesarnya. James selalu membuatnya merasa aman dan terlindungi setiap kali ia melakukan itu, "Tentu saja—" ia menjawab. Untunglah James tidak bisa melihat mimiknya. Severus juga tidak tahu ekspresi kacau macam apa yang dibuat wajahnya sekarang.

"Aku hancur mendengarnya." gumam James.

"Kehilanganmu sudah menjadi konsekuensiku karena jatuh cinta pada idiot sepertimu, tahu?" tandas Severus—mencoba acuh pada napas hangat James di leher dan belakang telinganya, "Maniak perang yang punya hobi membuang nyawa seperti kau. Aku benar-benar harus siap mental kalau suatu saat Lupin mengetuk pintu asramaku dan berkata kalau kau mati konyol karena nekad menyerang puluhan Pelahap Maut seorang diri." agak terengah, Severus mengomel. Oh, Merlin. James benar-benar orang hebat karena mampu membuat Severus mengucapkan kalimat sepanjang itu tanpa titik-koma.

"Aku terluka. Dan kau _tega_." gumam James lagi, kali ini sambil mempererat rengkuhannya dan menyesatkan ujung hidungnya di antara helai-helai hitam milik Severus.

"Kau ini—" tidak tega juga Severus melabeli James dengan kata 'tolol' atau serumpunnya, "—coba kau bayangkan, Potter, ketika aku kehilangan rasa takutku."

James tidak segera menjawab. Ia meletakkan dagunya di lekuk pertemuan leher dan bahu kanan Severus, lalu menggumam di daun telinga sang pangeran kelas ramuan, "Mari lihat. Ketika kau kehilangan rasa takutmu—kau tidak akan bisa membuat Patronus?"

Sebagai jawabannya, Severus menampar punggung tangan James. Cukup keras sampai bunyinya menggema di dalam ruangan bawah tanah itu. James mengaduh dan lengah. Kesempatan tersebut Severus gunakan untuk melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan James. Namun sebelum Potter belia itu sempat melontar protes—_entah untuk keberapa kalinya_—Severus langsung meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi kanan dan kiri James. Jarak yang tereliminasi di antara wajah mereka membuat James mengatupkan bibir. Air muka Severus yang serius itu membuat James tak sanggup berlelucon—

"Dengar." desah napas Severus membuat James sedikit terlena. Pemilik separuh dirinya itu kembali berbicara, "Aku tidak takut kegelapan—aku lahir dan besar di dalamnya. Aku tidak takut terang—aku hanya menjaga jarak dengannya. Aku juga tidak takut bayangan—aku bersepakat denganmu untuk berlindung di baliknya." Severus menelan ludah. Susah payah—"Tetapi aku akan jujur padamu, Potter. Aku tak dapat membayangkan kehilangan rasa takutku akan itu semua—karena—"

James seakan terhipnotis—"Karena?"

"—aku tidak akan takut lagi kalau suatu saat aku harus kehilangan kau." bisik Severus, "Itulah—ketakutan terbesarku."

Kalimat itu seolah mencairkan James.

"Kau—paham?"

"Sev, aku—" James tertawa kecil. Kedua tangannya menggenggam sepasang milik Severus yang masih parkir di wajahnya. Erat.

Severus tidak menjawab, juga tidak melepaskan diri.

"Aku tidak menyangka cintamu sebesar itu."

"..."

"...—"

Pelukan menggantikan peran kalimat. Tidak ada yang ingat siapa yang pertama kali mengulurkan tangan. Tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah saling merengkuh dan sama-sama memejamkan mata. Menghayati rasa hangat yang sesekali mampir untuk mengetuk pintu. Mereka melebur sekali lagi. Sampai Severus sedikit memberikan vakum. James juga menghadirkan jeda. Namun henti itu tak lama tercipta karena lagi-lagi, mereka amnesia siapa yang terlebih dahulu mempertipis jarak. Mendadak kedua raga itu tengah melakukan sendratari sensual dengan koreografi yang indah secara natural.

Jemari yang bertautan. Kulit yang bergesekan. Bibir yang berpagutan. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan lambat secara serentak. Begitu panas. Begitu rapat. Enggan untuk dipisahkan karena kebutuhan akan sentuhan dan gairah. Memberi minum raga dan jiwa mereka yang haus akan afeksi. Andai mereka tahu sedari dulu kalau satu ciuman bisa melepaskan begitu banyak rasa penat—James menyudahi kegiatan panas mereka. Tersenyum kecil ketika dalam jarak yang sangat intim, ia menemukan wajah Severus yang memerah karena kekurangan oksigen.

James memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir itu sekali lagi. Tidak memaksanya melanjutkan aktivitas karena tengah terengah.

"Kau benar—Sev." bisiknya sambil menataplekat-lekat wajah berkulit putih pucat itu, "Bahwa kehilangan rasa takut akan _rasa takut kehilangan_ adalah mimpi paling buruk dari yang paling buruk."

Bagaimana ia bisa membayangkannya?

Mereka akan beranjak dewasa. Waktu berlalu bagai sekedip mata. James tidak ingin berhadapan dengan hari di mana ia harus meninggalkan rasa hangat ini. Surga kecil mereka yang terasing dan tak diketahui. Di sini, di ruangan pengap ini, mereka dapat meluapkan perasaan mereka yang diisolir dari hadapan publik. Mungkin benar kata mereka—cinta dapat hadir di tempat-tempat paling menyedihkan sekalipun. Ia selalu takut kehilangan. Dan ketakutan Severus ada satu level di atas miliknya. James tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya bernegosiasi dengan dunia. Akhirnya ia memilih diam.

Setidaknya malam ini, Severus masih ada dalam pelukannya.

"Semoga—" desahan kembali terdengar ketika James menyusupkan hidungnya ke leher sensitif milik lawan bicaranya. Severus kembali memejamkan mata. Menikmati selagi ia masih bisa. Dibiarkannya ketika tangan James merayap ke bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang tidak seharusnya disentuh. Karena hanya malam ini, James masih memiliki waktu untuk melakukannya—"kau akan selalu menyimpan sedikit saja dari rasa takut itu."

Percobaan ramuannya terlupakan. Esai transfigurasinya terlewatkan. Semuanya luluh. Semuanya larut. Mereka menyatu satu kali lagi.

_Dan tak akan ada yang kelak mereka sesali._

.

.

.

"Snape—"

Suara itulah yang berhasil mengembalikan waktu ke mekanisme duniawinya. Severus menoleh ke arah rekan satu asramanya yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan, lalu mengangguk. Ia melewati James tanpa basa-basi sama sekali. Wajahnya tetap tenang dan pembawaannya tetap suram ketika mengambil jatah makan malamnya. Posisi duduknya masih seperti biasa. Berhadapan dengan Regulus Black sembari diapit oleh duo pentolan Slytherin yaitu Mulciber dan Avery. Severus menyesap isi pialanya yang berupa jus _mulberry_ sebelum menyambar peralatan makannya yang terbuat dari perak.

James sendiri langsung berbelok menuju meja panjang kekuasaan anak singa. Ia membiarkan rekan-rekan satu timnya menyebar lalu berjalan ke arah ketiga sahabatnya sudah menunggu. Sirius Black menyambutnya dengan candaan satir seperti biasa. Peter Pettigrew menyapa dengan mulut dipenuhi potongan ham dan wortel rebus. Remus Lupin sejenak mengernyitkan dahi namun tidak bertanya sama sekali. Mereka berbincang tentang berbagai hal dan tertawa akan lelucon seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. James memulai santap malamnya dengan memotong-motong daging di atas piringnya.

.

Ketidaklaziman ini terasa begitu sureal sekaligus nyata. Namun tidak satu pun dari kedua insan itu merepotkannya. Karena mereka mengimani apa yang sebelumnya pernah mereka janjikan. Bahwa ada secarik kertas kosong yang menunggu untuk ditulisi kisah romantis ketika siang dijemput malam.

Severus menemukan keberaniannya. James mendapati ketakutannya.

.

.

Di titik inilah, mereka bersembunyi bersama.

**.**

**.**

_**End of Chapter Twenty One**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

INI ALURNYA NGGAK MAJU DEH, GHEE!—_sebelum ada yang protes, emang nggak maju sih._

Oke. Tenang. Sabar. Jangan timpuk saya. Kalo langsung masuk alur, dijamin kebanting karena saya nggak bisa bayangin Marauders keliaran bareng Severus. Terlalu… Naif? Saya juga nggak mau Severus ujug-ujug jadi ikutan tebar pesona. Nggak kebayang, tepatnya. Ciri khas dan manisnya dia ada di sisi gelapnya sih, aw~ Chapter ini jadi setelah saya bolak-balik dengerin Daylight-nya Maroon 5, dan saya overdosis banget kayaknya menganalogikan mereka sebagai siang dan malam. Tapi cocok gimana dong ;;A;; (ini kayaknya authornya yang galau karena LDR, eh, curcol) Next chapter, mari masuk ke masalah orang tua dari Siberian Husky. Kasihan mereka plotnya nggak maju-maju (SALAH SIAPA HAH MENURUT NGANA?)—_kabur._


End file.
